


Цугцванг Кирка

by Sizna25



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Mirror Universe, Romulans, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 128,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sizna25/pseuds/Sizna25
Summary: ИСС «Энтерпрайз» отправляется на вражескую территорию, чтобы наказать сподвижников Хана. Вследствие этой миссии, ставшей для Кирка серьезным испытанием, МакКой теряет глаз, Спок веру в непоколебимость своих устоев, Кирк корабль, а ромуланский капитан доверие к собственному экипажу. История о ненависти одного человека, способной изменить жизни десятков других.





	1. С этого всё началось

**Author's Note:**

> — События происходят практически сразу после Into darkness, но в миррор-вселенной. История Ромуланской Федерации взята из обычной истории Ромуланской Империи из ТОСа и последующих сериалов и «отзеркалена» в вольный миррор-пересказ (то же самое с любыми другими фактами).  
> — Кристина Чапел здесь присутствует. Допустим мысль о том, что в мирроре Кирку не хватило глупости с ней переспать и разбить сердце.  
> — Триумвират играет центральную роль, НО здесь нет, не планируется и не будет триумвирата и(ли) маккирк, спирк как пейрингов. Вы вольны трактовать отношения героев как пожелаете, если хотите. Так же присутствует гет.  
> — писалось для Star Trek Big Bang, но по ряду причин выкладывается здесь (текст на фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/5315662)

      «На миротворческие миссии не потянуло?» — вопрос МакКоя до сих пор вертелся в голове Кирка, даже спустя месяцы после того, как они получили свою первую пятилетнюю миссию и находились за тысячи световых лет от Земли, на самой границе Империи. Как будто это было вчера: удивленный и чуть взволнованный взгляд Леонарда, стоящего со сканером в руках, а еще этот вечно надменный безэмоциональный Спок. Джим помнил, как с улыбкой поблагодарил Леонарда за спасение, на что получил ответ: «Ну, Спок с Ухурой тоже немного постарались». Словно металлом по стеклу — Джим едва успел скрыть брезгливую гримасу после слов своего друга. Спок с Ухурой тоже постарались… Джим был уверен: если бы не МакКой, эти двое с радостью позволили ему сдохнуть, что по сути и случилось; но МакКой не оставил его, вытащил даже с того света. _Его_ МакКой.  
      Джим доверял Леонарду с самого первого дня их знакомства, доверял больше, чем самому себе, потому что на это были причины. И оттого после своего возвращения на пост капитана корабля и принятия от командования приказа о начале миссии, он все чаще приглядывался к Споку, теперь подозрительно часто оказывающемуся возле Леонарда. Джим был параноик — весь экипаж знал это и боялся заговорить в его присутствии с Леонардом или того хуже, лишний раз взглянуть на Ухуру, потому что все знали: Ухура — женщина капитана. Никто и никогда не думал даже близко подойти к ней или чем-то обидеть главного лингвиста корабля. Хотя дело было здесь не только в ревности Джима, но и в самой Ухуре. Нийота проявила себя как амбициозная и независимая личность еще во времена учебы. Она была выдвиженкой Спока, все знали, что студентка-землянка ходила в фаворитах у полувулканца. Но мало кто догадывался, что это Ухура первой определила вулканца в фавориты. Интерес ее к преподавателю продлился не долго, ровно до момента появления в ее жизни Кирка. Джим захватил натуру Нийоты своей мятежностью и беспокойством: она просто не смогла устоять перед его обаянием, когда однажды на первом курсе столкнулась с зазнавшимся пареньком-деревенщиной, очень скоро оказавшимся в числе лучших студентов Академии Имперского Флота. Вместе с ее жестоким и расчетливым характером параноидальные наклонности Джима, очень часто беспочвенно ревновавшего ее к другим, Ухура приобрела на корабле статус неприкосновенной личности. И этим она пользовалась без зазрения совести, порой намеренно провоцируя Джима. Но ничто не могло сравниться с его ревностью к МакКою, которого Кирк считал своим по праву. Любой намек на то, что кто-то мог обидеть Леонарда или же занять вакантное место в его сердце, Кирк был готов пресечь немедленно. Но прежде добровольцев на мучительную смерть не находилось. Или МакКой очень хорошо их прятал.  
      Служить под командованием Кирка означало жить в постоянном страхе оказаться в немилости капитана, умение выстраивать логические цепочки которого не поддавалось объяснению. Но так же это значило и уверенность в том, что какой бы не была миссия, Кирк защитит их и не даст «Энтерпрайз» погибнуть даже в самом ожесточенном сражении. Каждый член экипажа мог рассчитывать на своего капитана. Каждый, но не Спок. Вулканец заработал странную репутацию за время своей службы на «Энтерпайз». Конфликт двух личностей слишком явственно присутствовал с самого первого дня их знакомства, когда Спок потребовал трибунала, узнав о махинациях Кирка с результатами теста Кобаяши Мару. И все же после назначения на пост капитана, Кирк посчитал нужным оставить Спока рядом. Не просто рядом — вулканец уже третий год являлся первым помощником капитана Кирка, и никто другой не мог даже мечтать о том, чтобы занять это место. Многим подобное решение казалось странным, ведь они знали, как Кирк ненавидит Спока, имевшего на каждый отдельный случай свое мнение. Разумеется, это мнение слишком редко совпадало с решениями капитана, оттого-то Кирк и недолюбливал Спока. Но вулканец продолжал досаждать своему капитану замечаниями по поводу логичности и дальновидности его решений, потому что знал, что Кирк придерживался древней поговорки еще никогда не подводившей его. _Держи друзей рядом, врагов еще ближе._ Если МакКоя Кирк не готов был променять и на всех медиков флота, каких бы специалистов ему не предлагало руководство, то за Споком он готов был спуститься даже в Ад, если он существовал. Было в его болезненной привязанности к Споку особое удовольствие. Кирку было приятно чувствовать незримое превосходство над идеальным и лишенным пагубных эмоций вулканцем.  
      К этой расе у терианцев всегда было пренебрежительное отношение. Об этом редко упоминали вслух, но брезгливость к намеренно лишившим себя эмоций вулканцам у землян было всегда. Их считали второсортными и неполноценными, хотя к моменту первого контакта вулканцы и были технологически более развиты нежели терианцы. То, что Спок полукровка сыграло не последнюю роль в его военной карьере: будь он полноценным представителем своей расы, его ждала незавидная судьба мелкочинного военнослужащего где-нибудь на богом забытой станции у границ альфа-квадранта, рядом с каландрийским сектором. Но из уважения в первую очередь к его матери, а не отцу, служившему послом на Земле в течение многих лет, его приняли в Академию. Лишь один тот факт, что в его жилах текла кровь терианца (людям было плевать на то, кем себя считал сам Спок), сумел убедить преподавателей взглянуть на Спока как перспективного ученика. И все же несколько лет ему пришлось отсиживаться в стенах Академии в преподавательском составе, хотя адмирал Пайк, слывший реформатором и либералом, похлопотал о том, чтобы Спока перевели служить на его корабль. Протежирование Пайка хорошо сказалось на последующей карьере Спока, оттого он посчитал личным долгом и делом чести принять последнюю волю адмирала и остался служить на «Энтерпрайз» под командованием Кирка.  
      Их отношения могли бы оказаться лучше, если бы все это происходило в другой вселенной. Спок не исключал возможность существования такой параллели, где их с Кирком связывали бы отношения не только служебные, но и более человеческие — дружеские. Думать о подобном часто претило Споку. В силу своей лишенной позитивно-эмоционального мышления натуры он предпочитал обходиться тем, что имел. И имел он, увы, лишь один сценарий развития событий: вечную службу на вторых ролях без возможности продвинуться по карьерной лестнице куда-то выше и уж тем более на что-то повлиять. Обычно Спока подобное устраивало, но последний приказ командования, полученный капитаном днем ранее, неожиданно заставил его испытать чувство неудовлетворенности выбранным путем. Безропотное следование уставу не всегда могло вести к правильным результатам — этому его научил Кирк. И именно действия Кирка в последнее время казались Споку слишком неправильными.  
      — По моим подсчетам, мы окажемся в ромуланской нейтральной зоне уже через час, капитан.  
      — Прекрасно. — Кирк принял из рук Спока планшетку и взглянул на отчет. — Мистер Сулу, придерживайтесь заданного курса.  
      — Так точно.  
      — Капитан, могу я внести одно замечание, пока мы еще находимся на территории Империи? — Спок чуть качнулся на каблуках. — В деталях операции не указано, стоит ли нам вторгаться на территорию ромуланцев. Я считаю слишком поспешным Ваше решение о нахождении на вражеской территории без официального заявления. Это может разжечь войну между Империей и Федерацией.  
      — Беспокоишься о ромуланцах?  
      — Беспокоюсь о безопасности экипажа.  
      — Ромуланцы вступили в сговор с Ханом. На них лежит ответственность за смерть Пайка.  
      — Официального заявления так и не поступило. Я ни в коем случае не умаляю Ваше чувство скорби по наставнику, но считаю это решение поспешным.  
      — Прошло больше полугода, Спок. О какой поспешности идет речь? — Кирк скривил рот в усмешке, когда обернулся к Споку. — Или ты решил пожалеть _ваших_ предателей?  
      — Рихансу покинули территорию Вулкана более двух с половиной тысяч лет назад. Я не намерен обсуждать правильность употребления слова «ваши» по отношению к Ромуланской Федерации. Считаю правильным подчеркнуть, что история ромуланской расы достаточно велика, чтобы не упоминать о единых предках.  
      Совершить новый выпад Кирку не дала Ухура. Она получила стандартный предупреждающий сигнал со спутника-маяка, располагавшегося на границе Империи, сообщавший, что при сохранении кораблем прежнего курса, он войдет в нейтральную зону через пять минут. Кирк отреагировал немедленно: рядом с границей проходил астероидный пояс, а значит было самое время попросить сменить навигатора. Лейтенант Дарвин вряд ли уступала лучшим имперским специалистам, но никто не мог сравниться с Чеховым, обладавшим ко всем прочим своим заслугам каким-то нечеловеческим чутьем. Перемещаться в нейтральной зоне им предстояло вслепую, с выключенными датчиками и сканерами. На некоторое время именно Чехов должен был стать их глазами и ушами.  
      Последний отчет был послан в штаб Империи — на Землю, и Кирк объявил радио-тишину по всем частотам. Единственное исключение составил внутренний канал связи, команды по которому передавались по стационарным коммуникаторам. До точки невозврата, отмеченной Споком на звездных картах оставалось полчаса, дальше «Энтерпрайз» предстояло дрейфовать, окруженной астероидами, глушившими любые сканеры, в течении суток, пока они не достигнут той части нейтральной зоны, что принадлежала Ромуланской Федерации.

***

  
      По плану Кирка они должны были связаться с одной из хищных птиц ромуланцев на частоте, которую прежде использовал Хан. Руководство Империи сделало все возможное, чтобы перед погружением Хана в криосон, он выдал им все секреты, касающиеся заговора Маркуса с Ромуланской Федерацией. Несмотря на методы допроса, ранее показывающие высокие результаты, на миротворца-филантропа они практически не возымели никакого эффекта. Получать данные пришлось буквально пригрозив уничтожением соратников Хана, все еще находившихся в криокапсулах. Для Империи было слишком нетипично решение сохранить жизнь предателю, но даже Кирк, чей разум еще долго застилала ярость, рожденная скорбью по погибшему адмиралу Пайку, был вынужден признать необходимость сохранения жизни Хана. Политический курс Империи все еще был несовершенен. Руководство это понимало. В штабе шли ожесточенные споры о том, стоит ли объявлять открытую войну Ромуланской Федерации, на чьей стороне были клингоны, или же Терианской Империи стоило сосредоточить силы прежде всего на освоении глубокого космоса, чтобы иметь еще больше ресурсов для сокрушительного и точного удара по врагам.  
      Сутки бездействия подогревали ажиотаж среди членов экипажа. Сулу не терпелось включить двигатели на полную мощность, чтобы как можно быстрее достигнуть сектора Азуры. Но приказ Кирка был предельно ясен и спорить ним никто не собирался. Никто кроме Спока.  
      — Наш приказ прост: наказать заговорщиков. Не понимаю, Спок, что ты еще хочешь обсудить со мной? — Кирк вальяжно развалился в кресле своего личного кабинета, пока его первый помощник, вытянувшись по струнке, стоял в дверях. — Лучше скажи, как продвигаются дела с подготовкой новых фотонных торпед.  
      — Доктор Маркус предоставила мне отчет о полной боевой готовности. Даже если мы встретим сопротивление, ромуланцам не устоять перед нашим оружием.  
      — Не слышу радости в твоем голосе. Разве ты не должен радоваться больше моего, что мы наконец можем прижать этих сволочей?  
      — Радость — эмоция человеческая. Мы, вулканцы, предпочитаем выражаться более точно. Удовлетворение наиболее подходит к данной ситуации, но я предпочитаю выносит оценку своему состоянию по результатам проделанной работы. Пока мне не хватает статистических данных, чтобы с уверенностью заявить, что я удовлетворен близящейся операцией.  
      — Не уверен в том, что мы сможем выиграть сражение?  
      — Никогда нельзя исключать самые неожиданные сценарии развития событий.  
      — Но только не тот, где мы можем погибнуть, Спок. Я уверен в своих силах.  
      — Не достаточно быть уверенным в своих силах. Важно здраво оценивать возможности каждого из членов экипажа.  
      — И как же ты оцениваешь эти самые возможности?  
      — Весьма высоко. Но все же, Джим, я не понимаю твоей категоричности. Не будет ли лучше взять экипаж корабля в плен? Учитывая нашу боевую мощь, у ромуланцев даже не будет шанса. Несмотря на то, что их технология скрытой слежки все еще опережает наши радары, наши специалисты без труда могут рассчитать траекторию полета ромуланского корабля.  
      — Я никогда не брал пленных — в этом залог успеха. И не собираюсь изменять правилу и сейчас.  
      — Как Ваш первый помощник, Джим, я хотел бы посоветовать изменить правилу в этот раз. Следует провести допрос возможных соратников Хана, чтобы быть уверенным, что впредь подобное не произойдет.  
      — Сомневаешься в силе Империи?  
      — Сомневаюсь в людях. Вам свойственно делать необдуманные эмоциональные поступки, которые приводят к весьма непредсказуемым последствиям.  
      Кирка охватила ярость. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не вскочить с места и не подлететь к Споку и ударить по лицу. Этот наглый остроухий ублюдок еще смел говорить что-то о терианцах. О тех, благодаря кому его народ до сих пор жил и процветал на новой планете, так великодушно предложенной главнокомандующим Империи. Ругаться прямо сейчас или того хуже — затевать драку — Кирк не хотел, но оставить замечание первого помощника безнаказанным он тоже не мог.  
      — Я позабочусь о том, чтобы тебе лично передали в пользование какого-нибудь пленного ромуланца. Раз уж тебе так хочется позабавиться с ними, играя в великого стратега…  
      — Ирония неуместна.  
      — Неуместно твое поведение, Спок. Напомнить, что бывает, когда младший командующий состав ослушивается приказов капитана?  
      — Трибунал. — Ни единый мускул на лице Спока не дрогнул. Он прекрасно понимал, что Кирк пытается вывести его на открытый конфликт, чтобы наконец заиметь возможность ткнуть его носом в правду, которая известна им обоим: как бы Спок не желал, он никогда не окажется на месте Джима и не станет капитаном «Энтепрайз».  
      Завершив разговор, так и не придя к единому мнению по поводу будущего нападения на вражеский корабль, Спок решил занять освободившееся время решением личностных проблем. Известие о возможном столкновении с давним врагом вулканцев — Ромуланской Федерацией, не давала ему покоя вот уже который день. Еще с момента, когда Хан попытался скрыться на Кроносе, являвшемся торговой планетой клингонов, в последние десятилетия тесно сотрудничавших с Ромуланской Федерацией, в сознание Спока закралось сомнение: сможет ли он следовать уставу, когда столкнется лицом к лицу с непримиримым врагом Вулкана. Рихансу отреклись от учений Сурака, решив, что не готовы жертвовать эмоциями в угоду логике и прагматизму. С самого детства, будучи ребенком двух разных миров, Спок силился понять людей, когда-то имевших с ним одних предков. Любое иррациональное действе должно было подчиняться логике. Устраивала ли эта логика Спока или нет. Он проводил многие часы, желая понять природу решения рихансу.  
      Их отказ подчиниться холодному рассудку и забыть об эмоциях был вызван страхом потерять привязанность к близким, испытывать сострадание, вину и даже любовь. Вулканцы видели в этих эмоциях ключ всех бед, которые когда-то едва не уничтожили их мир. Благодаря наивности старейшин — не все из них сразу приняли волю Сурака излечиться от пагубных страстей — Вулкан подвергся нападению, а послы жестоко убиты. Это событие лишь доказало необходимость отречься от эмоций и подчинить жизнь рационализму. Последний жест доброй воли вулканцев — позволить несогласным покинуть пределы системы, породил совершенно новый мир, не похожий ни на что другое. В течение двух тысячелетий ромуланское государство набиралось опыта и сил, живя обособленно от других цивилизаций. Лишь создание Терианской Империи хоть немного расшевелило их, заставив заключить союз с клингонами. Конфедерация объединила Ромул и Ко'нос в целях предотвращения угрозы, исходящей от Терианской Империи, но вот уже более ста лет они ни разу не выступили под единым флагом, сохраняя независимость двух Федераций. Для Спока подобный союз казался нелогичным: клингоны являлись хорошими торговцами, умеренными пацифистами, а их экономическое превосходство над другими цивилизациями, входившими в состав их Федерации, казалось слишком очевидным, чтобы они сохраняли мир и не пытались поглотить чужие миры. Именно благодаря их выраженной политике мирного урегулирования вопросов, Империи удалось убедить клингонов выдать им Хана.  
      Все шло прекрасно, пока во время допроса Спок не обнаружил, что истинный союзник бескомпромиссного миротворца Хана — Ромул. До сих пор Спока мучил вопрос: сумели бы они предотвратить столько ненужных смертей, если бы узнали обо всем раньше. Адмирал Маркус оказался искусным манипулятором. Буквально под носом Империи он строил свой личный флот, который должен был одним махом уничтожить все стратегически важные объекты Империи, в том числе и «Энтерпрайз». Признаваться себе в слабости было неприятно, но когда Спок впервые увидел «Возмездие», он понял, что Империя действительно может пасть. И если бы не самоотверженный поступок Кирка, пожертвовавшего ради идеалов своей Империи жизнь, вполне могло случиться так, что план Маркуса осуществился. Кто знает, что ждало бы их мир после падения Терианской Империи. Определенно, его действия должны были послужить началом затяжной войны, которая унесла бы еще больше жизней. Бессмысленная жестокость, но как она восхищала Спока в тот момент! В какой-то миг еще до того, как он увидел умирающего Кирка, Споку показалось, что он бы мог последовать за Маркусом. И лишь один человек оказался категорично против всего, что происходило. Доктор МакКой никогда не выказывал особой любви к военному диктату Империи. От того Споку с каждым разом становилось все интереснее: почему он выбрал карьеру судового врача, а не отсиживался где-нибудь на Земле. От Кирка он слышал лишь обрывки старых историй о том, что МакКой неудачно развелся с женой, влез в долги, чтобы выплатить страховку по семейному кредиту, и после чего остался буквально на улице. Вполне очевидно в таком состоянии поступить необдуманно и пойти на военную службу, о нелюбви к которой МакКой говорил довольно часто. Но Спок все равно находил слишком много логичных решений для того, чтобы человек на посту главы медслужбы «Энтерпрайз» остался служить где-то в менее опасном месте. Империя насчитывала десятки исследовательских кораблей, да и на планетах-колониях требовались медики. Каждый день шахтерам и добытчикам требовались обследования и лечение. А если прибавить к этому станции, где лучшие доктора и исследователи трудились над созданием все новых видов оружия, становилось совсем непонятно, почему Леонарда МакКоя потянуло на обычную военную службу.  
      Спок подозревал, что правда крылась где-то у него под носом, но в силу своей излишней рациональности он и помыслить не мог, что всему причиной могла оказаться дружба. Каким бы принципиальным и жестоким человеком не казался Кирк, у него тоже были друзья. И самым его преданным и верным другом уже долгие годы являлся Леонард МакКой. Он мечтал стать мозгоправом, но в институте выбрал нейрохирургию, а после поступления в Академию Имперского Флота и вовсе переквалифицировался в хирурга. Благо практики ему хватало, чтобы таланты не исчезли даром. Если бы не он, «Энтерпайз» навсегда мог лишиться Кирка. В этом Спок не сомневался, потому считал нелогичными садистские наклонности Кирка по отношению к МакКою. Не раз он наблюдал агрессивное поведение капитана, готового пустить в ход кулаки, когда их с МакКоем мнения по важным вопросам расходились. Но все это перестало иметь значение, когда Спок оказался свидетелем первого пробуждения Кирка после воскрешения из мертвых.  
      Кирк оказался благодарен не Споку — тому, кто сумел почти что ценой жизни вернуть Хана на борт корабля, и был счастлив видеть не Ухуру, не меньше других оплакивавшую гибель капитана. В выражении лица всегда сурового капитана при виде МакКоя на несколько мгновений проскользнуло что-то болезненно ранимое, испуганное и оттого очень интимное, когда он увидел бортового врача сразу же после пробуждения. До сих пор это выражение лица не давало Споку покоя. Никто и никогда не удостаивался такой нежности, с какой Кирк улыбнулся МакКою на неуместную шутку о миротворческих наклонностях, которые могли бы ему передаться через кровь Хана. Споку казалось это нелогичным. Как и верность Леонарда своему капитану, который в обычной жизни мог бы с легкостью пожертвовать своим бортовым врачом. Человеческая натура казалась Споку слишком странной и непоследовательной.

***

  
      Последние часы тишины и бездействия давались Кирку с трудом. Он не находил себе места от ожидания, когда они смогут ворваться на чужую территорию и начать операцию. Все службы корабля работали как никогда слажено: у Джима даже не было возможности сорваться на ком-то и спустить пар. Спока вызвали в научный отдел, пожелав получить последние распоряжения о поступивших от доктора Маркус данных по поводу торпед. Даже Ухура, словно чувствуя настроение капитана, сама появилась в его каюте, где они провели некоторое время в наслаждении обществом друг друга. Все было идеально и до странного спокойно, оттого Кирк не находил себе место. Как военный, он не привык к такому долгому ожиданию, что очень плохо сказывалось на его настроении. Пришлось воспользоваться врачебной помощью, оторвав МакКоя от работы, хотя об этом Кирк нисколько не жалел, когда услышал на пустующей палубе для совещаний голос друга.  
      — Вижу, у тебя в заднице застряло очень длинное шило, Джим. Что срочного случилось у капитана, что он посчитал правильным оторвать своего врача от работы?  
      — Какая у тебя может быть работа? Мы уже два месяца без единого сражения летаем. Разве в лазарете кто-нибудь есть?  
      — Иногда людям свойственно получать травмы вне сражений. — МакКой задумчиво поджал губы, смотря как Кирк размашистыми шагами меряет помещение. — Ты давно пил таблетки?  
      — Твои пилюли мешают мне сосредоточиться. Я решил пока бросить это дело.  
      — Джим, мы же договаривались, что ты не будешь пропускать прием. Ну-ка, сядь, мне нужно проверить твои показатели.  
      Стоило МакКою приблизиться со сканером, как Кирк в недовольстве вскинул руки и повысил голос.  
      — Если бы мне нужен был врач, я позвал бы любого в твоей смене, Боунс, хоть ту же Чапел.  
      — У нее сейчас перерыв, я поменял наше расписание.  
      — С каких пор ты регулируешь врачебные смены? — Кирк раздраженно повел плечами, избегая очередной попытки МакКоя занести над ним сканер.  
      — Так было всегда. — Невозмутимость Леонарда сейчас граничила с безупречным спокойствием Спока, и это раздражало как никогда прежде. — Что у тебя, черт побери, случилось? Ты будто по толченому стеклу ходишь.  
      — Спок у меня случился.  
      — Что этот остроухий опять учудил?  
      — Сказал, что хочет оставить ромуланцев в живых.  
      — Брешешь. Мы же пленных не берем.  
      — Спок этого, видимо, не помнит.  
      — На кой-черт ему сдались пленные ромуланцы?  
      — Не знаю. Допрашивать. Ставить эксперименты. Почем мне знать? Если так интересно, спроси у него сам. — Кирк все продолжал ходить туда-сюда, из-за чего МакКою приходилось периодически поворачиваться круто в бок, чтобы уследить за ним. — Клянусь, скоро он окажется в лазарете. И то если ему очень повезет.  
      — Ну, дружище, не усердствуй. Со всеми бывает. Этот зануда никогда не знал меры, не думаю, что на него стоит обижаться.  
      — Почему ты его защищаешь?  
      — Я? Защищаю? Спока?  
      — Не делай такое лицо, я прекрасно знаю, что ты почти всегда на его стороне.  
      — Приведи хоть один пример. — От возмущения МакКоя даже позабыл о сканере, который держал. — Если я не пытался ни разу открутить ему голову, это еще не значит, что вулканец мне нравится.  
      — Извини. Просто я действительно чувствую себя не важно.  
      Плечи Кирка виновато опустились, а сам он отвернулся, чувствуя себя неуютно под взглядом внимательных глаз доктора. Нехотя он позволил увести себя к столу и усадить в кресло. Кирку сложно было признавать свои слабости, особенно перед МакКоем, который буквально видел его насквозь.  
      — Что тебя беспокоит, Джим? Ты ведь не просто так ходишь взвинченный уже который день. Прошло достаточно времени с истории с Ханом, это уже не из-за него.  
      — Мне все время кажется, что я где-то просчитался, допустил ошибку. И этот приказ… Я даже не уверен, сидит ли эта хищная птица до сих пор в том месте. Координатам уже не первый месяц, они должны были узнать, что случилось с Ханом. — Кирк нервозно улыбнулся. — Ты меня точно упечешь в лазарет, если я скажу, что не хочу их уничтожать. Я должен их ненавидеть и жаждать скорейшей расправы.  
      — Не уверен, что это правильно, но да. Именно этому учили в Академии.  
      — Но я не чувствую ничего такого. Ромуланцы ни разу не нападали на Империю без явных причин. Сколько раз это случалось за последние сто лет? Пара мелких стычек на границе из-за каких-то личных трений. Пять случаев требования выдачи преступников, которые пытались скрыться на нашей территории. И целых две битвы в системе Рау, которую они до их пор считают своей. Каждый день мне талдычили, что самые злейшие и опаснейшие враги Империи находятся здесь, в секторе Айота Павонис. Федерация каждый день следит за любым нашим действием, вынашивает план, когда сделать сокрушающий удар и попытаться захватить наши территории. Я верил, всегда верил в это, ведь в это верил и мой отец. Но, Боунс, я не могу просто так ненавидеть людей лишь за один факт их существования.  
      — Среди ромуланцев наверняка найдется пара хороших ребят, — пожал плечами МакКой.  
      — Ты меня нисколько не успокоил.  
      — Прости, Джим, я врач, а не политик. Тебе лучше это обсуждать с кем-то типа Спока.  
      — Только не с ним. Я ни за что не признаю, что он прав.  
      — А он прав?  
      МакКой не врал, когда с возмущением заявил, что не особо жалует их главного офицера по науке. Между ним и Споком самого начала возникли неприязненно-натянутые отношения. По крайне мере МакКой считал именно так. Насколько Спока порой возмущало его умение парировать логичные доводы эмоциями, так МакКоя доводила до нервного тика особенность Спока, присущая всем вулканцам. Общение с не эмоциональными людьми давалось МакКою легко, но помешательство этой расы на следования одним им понятным законам логики напрочь убивало в нем желание хоть как-то сближаться со Споком. В этом они с Кирком всегда сходились во мнении, вот только Леонард предпочитал относиться к Споку как к раздражающему всезнайке, когда как Джим с маниакальным желанием постоянно выискивал слабые стороны кажущегося идеальным вулканца. Уже в который раз МакКоя беспокоило его поведение: Джим не мог признать, что видит в Споке друга, которого всегда хотел иметь. Переступить через свою натуру и признать взаимовыгодность их отношений оказалось выше его сил. В отличие от Ухуры, обладавшей не только природным обаянием, но и женской хитростью, Кирк был более прямолинеен и принципиален. Там где Ухура брала мягкостью и кажущейся податливостью, Кирк шел напролом. Ухура соблазняла — Кирк подчинял. Даже объект своего тайного желания и страсти они выбрали один — Спока. Леонард бы позавидовал вулканцу, если бы не знал, чем такая страсть может обернуться. С одной стороны расчетливая карьеристка, не побоявшаяся идти по головам и одним известным ей способом сумевшая обуздать Кирка, с которым делила ночами каюту уже который год; с другой категоричный садист, не способный нормально выражать свою привязанность к дорогим ему людям. МакКой на собственной шкуре неоднократно проверил чего стоит привязанность Кирка: в Академии на втором году учебы Джим едва не сжил со света молоденькую девушку-кадета, имевшую неосторожность пару раз на праздниках пригласить МакКоя на танцы. Затем во время первой миссии в составе «Энтерпрайз», когда капитаном еще был Пайк. Кирк умудрился сначала выбить себе билет в один конец на Дельта-Вегу, где волей случая встретился со Споком из будущего и Скотти из настоящего, затем вывел Спока из себя, чем получил желанное место в кресле капитана, а после едва не придушил МакКоя, когда тот поставил под сомнение трезвость его рассудка. «Ты из своего капитанского ума выжил?!» — сказанная в сердцах фраза, когда Кирк уже был готов сослать Спока на неизвестную планету, обколотого транквилизаторами, родила в голове Джима собственные ассоциации. Растаскивать их никому не пришлось в отличие от драки со Споком. С МакКоем конфликты Кирк предпочитал решать наедине, потому что боялся, что правда о нем всплывет, и тогда ему можно навсегда попрощаться не только с капитанским креслом, но и с карьерой во флоте. Такого он себе позволить не мог, потому что иначе это бы значило проигрыш.  
      — Знаешь, Боунс, я бы не отказался от того бренди, который ты припрятал для важного момента. — Кирк с нарочитой бодростью стал разминать затекшие от долгого сидения на одном месте мышцы.  
      — Твое лекарство плохо сочетается с алкоголем. Не думай, что твоя история разжалобит меня, и я притащу тебе соску с бренди. Лучше пообещай мне, что примешь сегодня таблетки и поспишь.  
      МакКоя прервал сработавший у Кирка коммуникатор. Привычным движением тот откинул крышку и вышел на связь со Споком, сообщавшим, что на мостике требуется его присутствие.  
      — Лейтенант Ухура перехватила новый сигнал и расшифровала его. Судя по его содержанию в этот сектор направляется клингонский торговый корабль.  
      — Что они тут забыли? — Кирк переглянулся с МакКоем, ответившим его пожатием плеч.  
      — Полагаю, капитан, что дело в хищной птице, которую нам приказано обезвредить. «МʼГханар». Позывной этого корабля на чистоте 77,89.  
      — Отлично. Ждите меня на мостике. Пусть Сулу готовится к запуску двигателей.  
      — Вас понял, капитан.  
      — Похоже, не судьба мне выспаться сегодня, Боунс, — с радостным предвкушением произнес Кирк, выскочив за дверь.  
      — Будто ты один не будешь спать.  
      Слова утонули в тихом гудении «Энтерпрайз» среди космического безмолвия. За время службы МакКой настолько привык к этому звуку, что воспринимал его как абсолютную тишину. Лишь усилием воли заставляя себя слышать постоянную работу сотен механизмов и приборов, он понимал, что никогда не остается окружен тишиной. «Энтерпрайз» как живой организм — работала всегда.

***

  
      — Маневр уклонения, Сулу. Скотти, что у нас с системой охлаждения?  
      —  _Цилиндры стабилизировались, капитан. Мы готовы к прыжку_.  
      — В этом нет необходимости. Как только выйдем из астероидного кольца, сядем на хвост клингонам. Они еле плетутся. Скотти, ты будешь нужен в транспортаторной, как только закончите со всем. Пусть десантная группа готовится. Если нам не удастся подойти к «МʼГханар» близко, придется действовать через клингонов. — Кирк говорил ровным, спокойным тоном, чувствуя уже привычный прилив адреналина в крови — операция началась, но сразу же с неприятной неожиданности.  
      Клингонский торговый корабль, едва подобрался к границе Империи, вдруг резко изменил курс, отчего «Энтерпрайз» пришлось без подготовки совершить прыжок, что временно сказалось на стабильности работы двигателя. Пока Скотти проверял систему, а Сулу старался скрыть присутствие имперского судна в астероидном поясе, следуя параллельным курсом за клингонами, Ухура продолжала слушать их переговоры. После короткого совещания, было решено действовать скрытно. Система маскировки ромуланских судов все еще была на шаг впереди технологий Империи. Кирк рисковал просто напросто проскочить мимо «МʼГханар» и выдать свое присутствие на чужой территории раньше времени.  
      Габаритные и неповоротливые клингонские торговые корабли имели большой минус в своем строении: в хвостовой их части находилось слепое пятно, где сенсоры не могли заметить чужое присутствие. Пространства для маневра было достаточно: Сулу без хлопот сел им на хвост и стал следовать курсом торгового судна.  
      — Судя по переговорам с ромуланцами, на борту корабля есть несколько дилитевых кристаллов. Также они везут культурные памятники на продажу. И что-то о ромуланских торговцах, этого я пока не разобрала. — Ухура перевела последние сообщения с корабля и вновь стала переключать приборы, прослушивая частоты.  
      — Какой смысл связываться военному кораблю с торговым? — Кирк приложил палец к губам, задумчиво смотря вперед.  
      — Предполагаю, что ромуланские торговцы на судне клингонов, и им требуется сопровождение.  
      — Тем не менее это странный курс для торгового корабля. Они могли зайти в зону Ромуланской Федерации с другой стороны.  
      — Мы не знаем, откуда они прибыли и какова полная причина их визита. Считаю правильным не делать поспешных выводов, капитан.  
      — В любом случае до сближения нам осталось не больше десяти минут. Ухура, сообщите, когда канал связи клингонов с «МʼГханар» вновь откроется.  
      — Есть, сэр.  
      — Мистер Спок, ближайшая к точке расчета планета?  
      — Заброшенная колония Раксу. Последние шахтодобытчики покинули планету чуть более десяти лет назад. Полагаете, что они захотят встретиться на планете?  
      — Ну, им придется это сделать. Ромуланцы мнительны. Вряд ли они захотят обмениваться с клингонами на корабле.  
      — Капитан, — Ухура развернулась к Кирку. — Канал связи…  
      — Выведите на мою панель управления и будьте готов, если придется переводить. — Спина Кирка выпрямилась сама собой, когда из динамиков раздались голоса переговаривающихся с клингонским кораблем ромуланцев. — Внимание, говорит капитан ИСС «Энтерпрайз» Джеймс Кирк. Я обращаюсь к командованию «МʼГханар» от лица Терианской Империи.  
      Голоса стихли на несколько секунд, пока на экране не появился запрос о видео-связи.  
      — Капитан «МʼГханар» Сейель. — На Кирка смотрела молодая ромуланка, чьи длинные смоляные волосы были подобраны в высокий хвост лентой с орнаментом семейного герба — она принадлежала к высокому роду, что вполне могло объяснить, как в таком молодом возрасте она получила место капитана. — Джеймс Кирк, мы не получали от Империи никаких предупреждающих сообщений. Вы находитесь на нашей территории незаконно. Учитывая так же, что в этой зоне находится торговый корабль наших союзников, на борту которого гражданские, я обладаю полномочиями открыть по вам огонь без предупреждения.  
      — Не стоит торопиться, капитан. Мы здесь не для того, чтобы вести бессмысленный огонь друг по другу. Тем более, когда на линии огня гражданское судно с вашими торговцами.  
      Неопытность Сейель выдала секундная эмоция скользнувшая по лицу: ромуланка чуть нахмурилась, когда поняла, что Кирку известно о ее соотечественниках, находящихся на клингонском корабле. Это могло сыграть им на руку — отметил про себя Кирк. Играть на эмоциях женщин он умел.  
      — Я здесь по приказу.  
      — И каков Ваш приказ, капитан Кирк?  
      — Уничтожить военного преступника. Капитан Сейель, что Вам известно о Джоне Харрисоне?  
      — Это имя мне не знакомо.  
      — О, я совершенно не подумал об этом. Быть может, Вам привычнее назвать его Ханом Нуньен Сингхом? — Глаза Кирка блеснули, когда Сейель попыталась произнести что-то, но так и не смогла подобрать слов.  
      — Капитан, хищная птица нас сканирует, — без единого признака волнения сообщил Чехов. — Включить защитные щиты?  
      — Незачем, пусть знают, что у нас тут припасена парочка фотонных торпед как раз по их душу. Итак, капитан, Вы не ответили на мой вопрос. Что Вы знаете о Хане?  
      — Будет глупо отрицать, что наша разведка не получила информацию о инциденте, который случился недавно. Этот человек — военный преступник. Ваш преступник. Не понимаю, почему Вы спрашиваете нас о нем.  
      — Нам известно, что Ромуланская Федерация вступила с ним в сговор, а «МʼГханар» должен был страховать Хана и адмирала Маркуса, когда начнется атака на Землю.  
      — Вы обвиняете нас в пособничестве вашим преступникам, капитан? Это довольно громкие слова. Вы готовы за них отвечать? — Сейель наклонилась вперед. Ноздри ее раздувались от едва сдерживаемой ярости, а волосы спадали по скулам вперед, заставляя невольно любоваться ее лицом. Даже в такой ситуации Кирку не чуждо было отмечать красоту женщины.  
      — Не сомневайтесь, капитан Сейель. Я готов отвечать за свои слова так же, как и применить силу, если Вы не сдадитесь.  
      — Сдадимся? Ромуланцы никогда не сдаются, а вы никогда не берете пленных.  
      — Из всех правил существуют исключения. Вы мне нравитесь капитан, поэтому я не буду торопиться с приказом о начале огня. Предлагаю обсудить условия на нейтральной территории.  
      Сейель повернулась в бок и заговорила с кем-то, кто остался за пределами камеры. Звук в этот момент был отключен, потому Кирку оставалось лишь гадать, о чем она переговаривается.  
      Выманить капитана с «МʼГханар» оказалось проще, чем того ожидал Кирк. Сейель согласилась на встречу двух сторон на Раксу, где они должны были начать переговоры. Так заявил Кирк. Но на деле его план состоял в том, чтобы захватить командующий состав с «МʼГханар», а позже открыть огонь по кораблю. Пока Сейель была с ними, ромуланцы даже не посмеют обстреливать Раксу. Что же касалось клингонского корабля, для него Кирк отвел роль щита. Временно заменивший его на посту капитана Сулу первым же своим приказом оповестил экипаж, что они будут оставаться рядом с торговым судном, а как только переговоры с ромуланцами закончатся, группа десанта захватит его.  
      Кирк спустился на планету в сопровождении Спока и двух офицеров безопасности, которых переодели в синие форменки научного отдела. Это должно было сохранять иллюзию того, что Империя была настроена на мирное урегулирование вопроса. На Раксу сохранились здания, хотя здешние бури, до блеска полирующие камень своим рыжим песком, и беспощадное солнце уже сделали свое дело. Бараки шахтеров погрузились в песок, напоминая о себе лишь черепичной крышей, когда-то сдерживавшей натиск жаркого солнца и спасающей в холодные ночи своих жителей от потери тепла. Здания управляющего центра стояли поодаль от них, скрытые от ветров горами. Скалистая порода бережно укрывала их с трех сторон, но это не помещало дикой безжизненной природе сделать свое дело. Некогда угловатые, эти здания теперь были с одной стороны абсолютно круглыми. В некоторых местах уже зияли дыры стертого бетона. Раксу разрабатывали всего семнадцать лет: в глубинах сохранилось достаточно руды и алмазов, чтобы продолжать добычу еще не один десяток лет. Но ромуланцы посчитали безопаснее убраться с этой планеты, слишком близко располагающейся к границам Терианской Империи.  
      Десант во главе с Кирком высадился в ста метрах от центрального здания. Сканеры показали, что здесь еще сохранились помещения, укрытые от ветра. Лейтенант Рикардос сразу же включил трикодер, проверяя безопасность местности. Песок слепил глаза, и даже эти сто метров дались им с трудом. Спок первым вошел в здание. Отряхнув форму от пыли, он огляделся по сторонам. Сейель уже должна была ждать их, потому никого не удивил вид грозного ромуланского офицера, стоявшего у двери в комнату напротив лестницы.  
      — Говорить буду я. Постарайся не болтать лишнего, Спок, — предупредил Кирк, когда они поравнялись с офицером.  
      — Я доверяю Вашим навыкам дипломатии, капитан.  
      Кирк стиснул зубы, начиная злиться. Непослушание вулканца могло поставить его в невыгодное положение перед Сейель. Ему необходимо было сразу произвести нужное впечатление, потому Кирк отдал Рикардосу приказ следить за Споком и держать его в стороне.  
      — В жизни Вы выглядите еще моложе и красивее, капитан. — Кирк поприветствовал ромуланку, сидевшую за столом, улыбкой. — Я даже удивлен, что корабль доверили такому юному капитану.  
      — Внешность обманчива, Кирк. — Глаза Сейель сверкнули холодной яростью, когда вслед за Кирком в комнату вошел Спок. — Я слышала, что имперский флот недолюбливает чужаков. Вы более демократичны, чем я ожидала.  
      — Спок хороший помощник. Я предпочитаю руководствоваться иными принципами при выборе экипажа.  
      — Что ж, тогда я не буду возражать против его присутствия.  
      — Он Вас не обидит, капитан. Не возражаете? — Кирк указал на пустое кресло по другую сторону стола. — Приятно знать, что несмотря на вражду между нами, Вы согласились выслушать мои требования.  
      — Вы не в выгодном положении, Кирк. Если Вы проникли на нашу территорию и предложили переговоры, значит, это стоит потраченного времени. Итак, что именно Вы хотите от нас?  
      — Как я уже говорил — капитуляции. Из проверенного источника я узнал, что ромуланцы находились в сговоре с Ханом.  
      — Нам ничего об этом не известно.  
      — Как долго Вы служите на «МʼГханар», капитан?  
      — Более трех лет.  
      — Значит ошибки быть не может. Вы — преступница и пособница Хана, человека, который хотел уничтожить Терианскую Империю.  
      — Не знаю, кто стал Вашим проверенным источником, но могу поклясться честью своего рода: «МʼГханар» не имеет никакого отношения к вашему преступнику. Ни «МʼГханар», ни Ромуланская Федерация.  
      — А что насчет тех клингонов, которые находятся сейчас на орбите Раксу вместе с нами?  
      — Торговцы. Они заинтересованы лишь в экономически выгодных отношениях и никак не вмешиваются в политику.  
      — А ромуланцы на борту этого корабля?  
      — Это секретная информация.  
      — Что же такого секретного может быть в нескольких торговцах, капитан? — Кирк с удовольствием отметил, как резко вздернутые брови Сейель нахмурились. — Вы наверняка знакомы с основным оборудованием офицеров Империи. Знаете, что это?  
      — Ваше переговорное устройство.  
      — Коммуникатор, — кивнул Кирк. — Прямо сейчас мой десант готовится для перемещения на клингонское судно для дальнейшего захвата пленных. Возможно, это Ваш последний шанс сознаться в пособничестве Хану.  
      Кирк даже не дернулся, когда люди Сейель направили на него дизрапторы. Сама ромуланка в этот момент, казалось, готова была перепрыгнуть через стол и впиться ногтями в лицо Кирка. Сцепленные пальцы ее рук, покоившихся на пыльной поверхности стола, напряженно дрожали, выдавая едва сдерживаемую ярость. В ближнем бою она бы наверняка доставила Кирку проблем, но их разделяли три метра пространства, а так же невыгодное положение ромуланских парламентеров: за спиной Сейель стена и отсутствие любых мест для укрытия. Даже если охрана успеет открыть огонь, Кирк мог без труда нырнуть под стол, а там свое дело должен был сделать Рикардос, как раз державший Сейель на прицеле своего фазера. Кирк слышал, как щелкнул переключатель мощности, вставая в позицию летального огня. Даже если он не снесет Сейель голову, живой она с Раксу уже не вернется. Впрочем, ей и возвращаться будет некуда.  
      — Капитан, все готово для транспортировки. — Коммуникатор в руках Кирка издал тихий свист соединения, прежде чем послышался голос Скотти. — Прикажите действовать?  
      — Три минуты, Скотти. Мы еще не договорили.  
      — Слушаюсь, сэр. Но хочу предупредить Вас о том, что хищная птица меняет свое положение. Отклонение от оси восемнадцать градусов и продолжает расти.  
      Он знал, что это значит. Их разговор слышали на «МʼГханар» и готовились к маневру, чтобы встать позади «Энтерпрайз» и вести огонь. Не совладав со злостью, Кирк вскочил на ноги, чем едва не спровоцировал охрану Сейель.  
      — Похоже, Вы не стали исключением, капитан. Ваша болезненная паранойя лишь ухудшает положение Ромуланской Федерации.  
      — Паранойя позволяет нам выжить рядом с вами, Кирк.  
      — Вы могли неправильно нас понять, капитан Сейель. — Спок шагнул вперед, понимая, что обстановка требует немедленного разряжения, иначе это грозит бессмысленными смертями. — Капитан Кирк лишь хотел убедиться, что ваши люди не причинят нам вреда.  
      — Вы первыми направили на нас оружие. Разве я не права, Спок? — Сейель буквально выплюнула имя вулканца, брезгливо морщась при этом.       — Фотонные торпеды на Вашем борту не просто так. Мы просканировали «Энтерпрайз». Вы пришли сюда, чтобы уничтожить мой корабль.  
      — Мы прибыли сюда для того, чтобы выяснить имена пособников. Прошу извинить мне мою прямолинейность, но «МʼГханар» не является тактически важным кораблем для Ромуланской Федерации. Вашим уничтожением мы можем добиться лишь падения шаткого равновесия между Федерацией и Империей. Обладая достаточными знаниями о вашем политическом курсе с великой вероятностью могу предположить, что равновесие это вернется очень быстро. Подобная перспектива сводит к нулю нашу выгоду при уничтожении «МʼГханар».  
      — Я уже сказала, что мы не имеем никакого отношения к Хану!  
      — Вы можете предоставить доказательства Вашей непричастности?  
      Не справившись с нервным напряжением, стоявший по правую руку от Сейель охранник нажал на спусковой крючок. Действуя рефлекторно, Кирк кинулся в сторону Спока и повалил его на пол, уводя с линии огня. Крикнув Рикардосу и Саа открывать огонь, он достал собственный фазер и сделал предупредительный выстрел, чтобы выиграть время и отползти в укрытие. Услышавший шум перестрелки ромуланский офицер, что встретил их на входе, открыл дверь и тут же поплатился за неосторожность. Метким выстрелом в грудь, Кирк повалил его на пол. Неуклюже раскину руки в стороны, ромуланец замер навсегда.  
      — Скотти, начинайте операцию! — гаркнул Кирк в коммуникатор прежде чем выскочил из укрытия и открыл огонь по охранникам.  
      Теперь им просто было необходимо взять Сейель живой, иначе с Раксу им не выбраться. Быстро перемещаясь из одной точки в другую, Кирк убил двоих ромуланцев и почти подобрался к Сейель. Он был настолько охвачен перестрелкой, что не заметил, как Спок подобрался к лейтенанту Саа и опустил руку на шею офицера. Парализованный, тот рухнул на пол, выронив свой фазер. На очереди был Рикардос, но Кирк уже видел, как Спок скользнул между поваленными стульями к нему.  
      — Какого черта, Спок?! — Кирк кинулся к ним, забывая оглядеть по сторонам, за что тут же поплатился: Сейель выстрелила в него, но попала лишь в плечо.  
      Рука повисла плетью вдоль тела. От злости Кирк не чувствовал боли, скорее раздражающий дискомфорт, и потому непонимающе взглянул вниз, когда понял, что не может прицелиться и открыть ответный огонь. Фазер закатился за тумбу, а Рикардос уже вступил в немую схватку со Споком. Терианец, даже подготовленный, уступал вулканцам в физической силе. У Рикардоса практические не было шансов против него. Ко всему прочему они все еще находились на линии огня, что ухудшало положение лейтенанта. Сейчас Кирк был зол так же сильно, как когда они впервые встретились с Ханом лицом к лицу. Как бы позже Спок не оправдывал свое поведение, совершенно очевидно — это предательство. Ситуацию ухудшили слова Сейель, с усмешкой спросившей, все ли у Кирка идет по плану. Он кинулся к сражающемся Рикардосу и Споку, в надежде, что вулканец слишком увлечен дракой, чтобы заметить его. Но едва Кирк приблизился к ним, Рикардоса откинуло в сторону, словно он весил не больше десяти килограмм. Как и до этой секунды, лицо Спока не изменило свое выражение. Он обернулся к Кирку, и тот ощутил давление пальцев в основании шеи. В один миг тело стало деревянным и непослушным. Последнее, что он услышал, прежде чем потерять сознание, были переговоры Спока со Скотти о подъеме десанта на борт.

***

  
      Звук тревоги разносился по всему кораблю, заставляя людей в спешке бегать от одного места к другому, проверяя исправность систем. Вернувшийся на мостик Спок отдал приказ о развороте на девяносто градусов и немедленном уходе из зоны обстрела. Чехов на ходу рассчитывал траекторию движения, пока Сулу включал двигатель и готовился к прыжку. Они боялись, что ромуланцы не дадут им времени для маневра: «МʼГханар» уже занял новую позицию, а сканеры засекли перераспределение энергии в двигателе корабля. Как и прежде, Спок сохранял абсолютное спокойствие, смотря с легким непониманием на суету вокруг.  
      — Коммандер, ромуланцы открыли канал связи с клингонским кораблем. — Ухура вернулась из медотсека, едва сработал сигнал тревоги, и теперь с раздражением смотрела на Спока. Она знала, что причина, по которой Кирк сейчас лежал без сознания в лазарете, стоит прямо перед ней и совершенно наглым образом командует кораблем. То, как Спок обошелся с капитаном, возмутило Ухуру до глубины души. Вот только высказать что-то вслух она не могла: Спок просто не отреагирует на ее обвинения.  
      — Мы готовы к прыжку. Все системы работают исправно.  
      — Начинайте движение, мистер Сулу.  
      Никто не разделял уверенности Спока, что «МʼГханар» даст им уйти без боя. И когда тревогу на палубах отключили, на мостике повисло напряженное молчание. «Энтерпрайз» двигалась по намеченному курсу, сохраняя мнимое чувство безопасности, но Чехов то и дело проверял показатели сканеров, ожидая появления ромуланцев. Что именно произошло на Раксу, оставалось загадкой: когда на борт подняли Кирка и двух офицеров безопасности в бессознательном состоянии, команда готовилась к ожесточенному бою. Несколько долгих минут Скотти ожидал ответа от Спока, понимая, что чем дольше он не входит на связь, тем меньше у них шансов выйти из сложившейся ситуации без потерь. В траспортаторной уже начали шепотом переговариваться о гибели вулканца, когда он наконец вышел на связь и объявил, что готов к возвращению на корабль. Первым же своим приказом он отменил захват клингонского торгового корабля и сообщали, что они немедленно покидают вражескую территорию. Никому не было ясно, что послужило причиной такой резкой смены планов, но оспаривать приказ Спока не стали. Дурной тон — пытаться ставить под сомнение действия командующего кораблем офицера.  
      Спок знал, что когда Кирк придет в себя, его ждет неприятный во всех смыслах разговор с капитаном. Но он был готов отвечать за свои действия. Возможность спасти экипаж от ненужных смертей, а так же сохранение мнимого равновесия между Империей и Федерацией, казались ему важнее собственного статуса на «Энтерпрайз». Когда Сейель отказалась признавать пособничество Хану, Спок уже знал, что она не врет. Какими бы жестокими и подверженными эмоциям ромуланцы не были, принципиальное следование пути честности — то, что всегда роднило их с вулканцами. Скажи Спок об этом вслух, его бы осмеяли, но он верил в сохранение ромуланцами своей чести перед лицом опасности. Самоотверженность капитана «МʼГханар» восхитила его: Сейель знала, что на Раксу ее ждет ловушка, но все равно уступила и пошла на переговоры, чтобы доказать — они не виновны. То, что Кирк, ослепленный старой злобой, не станет ее слушать, Спок тоже знал. Когда попытка вразумить капитана и избежать конфликта двух сторон провалилась, он взял на себя смелость прекратить все до того, как ситуация выйдет из-под контроля. Нет, он не сомневался в силах Империи. Боевое превосходство «Энтерпрайз» было очевидно: по расчетам Спока хищная птица ромуланцев должна была погибнуть менее чем через сорок минут с начала боя. Но какой ценой они добьются победы? Кирк сумел бы охладить свою ярость, но не надолго. Без доказательств вины, убийство экипажа «МʼГханар» оставило бы в его сердце неприятный осадок. В будущем это породит еще больше слепой ненависти, которая приведет капитана к бесславному концу. При лучшем сценарии «Энтерпрайз» могла получить не более двадцати процентов урона, но даже это сказалось бы на работе варп-двигателя. В пограничной зоне Ромуланской Федерации на постоянном дежурстве находился лишь один корабль — никто не стал бы преследовать «Энтерпрайз» и атаковать. Но к моменту, когда они войдут в зону Империи, совет Федерации уже объявит о начале войны и отправит свои корабли, чтобы перехватить «Энтерпрайз». Им придется принять бой в одиночку: подкрепление, даже если они пошлют запрос немедленно, прибудет в точку конфликта не ранее чем через шесть часов. Слишком большой срок, чтобы хоть кто-то из экипажа остался в живых. Совершенно лишенная смысла жертва, которая в конечном итоге ни к чему не приведет.  
      Спок не соврал, когда сказал Сейель, что равновесие между их государствами быстро вернется. Вот только радоваться или горевать об этом будут уже другие люди.  
      Убедить ромуланского капитана в нежелании «Энтерпрайз» вступать в бой без веских причин, Споку удалось не сразу. Чтобы услышать его, Сейель была вынуждена уступить собственным принципам: рихансу всегда презирали вулканцев, особенно после того, как вторые подчинились терианцам и пошли на кабальные условия «мира», вступив в Терианскую Империю. Оставшись на Раксу один на один с тремя ромуланцами, Спок намеренно поставил себя в невыгодное положение. Таким образом он желал показать Сейель искренность своих намерений. Когда же капитан «МʼГханар» поняла, что он действительно намерен всеми силами избежать кровопролитного боя, Споку позволили уйти. Он пообещал немедленно покинуть территорию Федерации, признавая проигрыш. Это был позорный акт бесчестия, который в Империи всячески порицали, но Спок считал отступление логичным. Им предстояло провести расследование лучше, поднять из архивов дело Хана, обсудить все еще раз. Сейель видела, что Споком двигали благородные чувства, потому пообещала, что им дадут уйти спокойно.  
      — Вас ждет незавидная судьба, коммандер. — С уверенностью произнесла ромуланка, когда Спок связался с «Энтерпрайз» и готовился к отправке. — Встретимся ли мы с Вами еще раз, я не знаю. Но теперь будьте уверены, что мы проведем тщательное расследование и накажем своих предателей. Война никогда не выгодна тем, кто желает правды.  
      Спок сидел в капитанском кресле и обдумывал ее последние слова, когда на мостике появился МакКой. От него буквально во все сторон летели искры.  
      — Мистер Спок, потрудитесь объяснить, как Ваши вулканские мозги дошли до такой гениальной штуки, как вырубить капитана корабля?! — МакКой уперся ладонями в ручки кресла, нависая над Споком. — У тебя там мозг поджарило в яичницу или что?  
      — Раксу — жаркая планета, но ее климат никоим образом не сказался на моих способностях принимать правильные решения.  
Убийственно спокойный вулканец заставлял просыпаться в МакКое какие-то низменные инстинкты, но он все же держал себя в руках, хотя не был уверен, что разговор закончится все-таки миром.  
      — По твоей милости у меня в лазарете валяются без сознания трое. Ко всему прочему у Джима еще и ранение. Как ты это все объяснишь, а?  
      — К этой травме я не имею никакого отношения. Что же касается бессознательного состояния членов экипажа, должен сообщить, что не имел иного выхода в сложившейся тогда ситуации. Капитан мог навредить себе и окружающим, потому я посчитал логичным использовать вулканский захват.  
      — В следующий раз, когда тебе в голову придет подобная идея, используй захват на себе.  
      Оттолкнувшись, МакКой выпрямился и с недовольством взглянул на повернувшихся в их сторону офицеров. Возможно, ему не стоило выяснять отношения со Споком прямо здесь, но Леонарда переполняла злость на этого не эмоционального вулканца. Отводить Спока в сторонку и злобно шептаться с ним в таком состоянии МакКой просто не был способен. Чуть позже он еще успеет услышать от кого-то укор о несоблюдении субординации, но МакКоя никогда не беспокоили угроз трибунала или смещения с должности. Однажды у него уже отняли все. Напугать можно лишь того, кому есть что терять, а все драгоценное, что у него когда-то было, Леонард оставил прямо перед вступлением в кадеты Флота. Второй раз жизнь попыталась преподать ему урок не так давно, когда Кирк умер на его глазах, и МакКой не мог ничем помочь своему другу. Он так и не смог признаться Джиму, что тот случай опустошил его настолько, что теперь Леонарду казалось — он никогда в жизни больше не сможет к кому-то привязаться.  
      Разумеется, это было ложью. Он как и прежде любил Джима и боялся за своего друга сильнее, чем за себя. Возможно, Джим был единственным человеком, к которому Леонард был привязан настолько сильно. Ведь что-то заставило его однажды пойти против всех правил и обманом затащить Кирка в отбывавших на МакКинли шаттл. Если бы Джим был просто другом, он поступил иначе — он бы оставил его на Земле. Подальше от сражения, которое неминуемо последовало за нападением на Вулкан. Но с другой стороны не будь с ними Кирка, и МакКой сейчас бы не стоял на мостике, отчитывая Спока как какого-то ребенка. Подумать только! Ведь они могли тогда погибнуть, остаться лишь печальным напоминанием на мемориальной плите у Академии. МакКой был слишком привязан к Кирку, и эта привязанность рано или поздно могла сыграть с ним злую шутку.  
      — Если Вам будет так легче, доктор: думайте о моем поступке, как о спасении медотсека от десятков новых посетителей.  
      — Вот уж сделал одолжение. — Коммуникатор издал квакающий свист, и МакКой откинул крышку. — Да?  
      — Леонард, у меня плохая новость.  
      — Что случилось, Кристина?  
      — Джим очнулся. Я пыталась удержать его, но как только он услышал, что мы направляемся к нейтральной зоне, а кораблем командует Спок, он… Леонард, он сейчас не в состоянии управлять кораблем.  
      — Ты вызвала охрану?  
      — Разумеется. За кого ты меня держишь? Но он ведь капитан. — В голосе Чапел слышалась вина. — Если ты еще на мостике, верни его обратно.  
      — Он сядет в капитанское кресло только через мой труп.  
      МакКой едва успел договорить, как двери лифтовой открылись. Ему хватило всего мгновения, чтобы понять: что-то с Кирком не так.  
      — Предатель! — обвиняюще выкрикнул он, направляясь к Споку. — Грязный вулканский выродок, так ты решил отплатить Империи за честь, оказанную тебе?!  
      — Мои действия могли быть восприняты Вами не так, капитан. На Риксу у меня не было времени объяснить Вам все причины, потому я хотел бы…  
      Спок не успел договорить. Только поднявшись из капитанского кресла, он получил удар по лицу. Кирк бил, не жалея сил, так, что вулканец уже после третьего удара оказался на полу.  
      — Проклятье, Джим. Ты же убьешь его так! — МакКой попытался вмешаться, но оказался откинутым к пульту управления. Лишь чудом Сулу успел поймать доктора прежде, чем тот налетел на панель.  
      Удивленно переглядываясь, другие офицеры не торопились на помощь, предпочитая не вмешиваться, пока не станет ясно, кто проиграет. Каждый присягал на верность Империи и капитану, под чьим командованием будет служить, когда кадеты выпускались из Академии. Но на деле большинство всегда оставалось недовольно своим командиром и в тайне желало смены капитана. Дело чести служить верой и правдой своему кораблю, чего нельзя было сказать о командовании. Даже Сулу, который, казалось, всегда готов исполнить любой, даже самый безумный приказ Кирка и разве что в рот тому не смотрел, наблюдал за дракой с легкой ухмылкой. Ведь как удачно могло сложиться: вулканец наверняка победит в драке раненного капитана, и весь мостик будет тому свидетелем, а значит, едва они доберутся до ближайшей станции, Спока ждет трибунал. Дадут ли ему самый строгий приговор — казнь или сжалятся и отправят в ссыльный лагерь на планете-колонии, неважно. Так или иначе его будет ждать отставка. Хикару Сулу уже много лет был первым кандидатом в очереди на роль капитана «Энтерпрайз». Он уважал Кирка, но и отсиживаться всю жизнь за пультом управления он не собирался. Не ради этого Сулу пошел в Академию и проводил долгие часы на летных полигонах, отрабатывая самые сложные маневры, а после вместо сна, штудировал всю доступную ему тактическую литературу. Если бы не неприятный инцидент с одним из кадетов на первом курсе, он вполне мог составить учебную элиту Академии. Самые амбициозные студенты, метившие исключительно в командующий состав Империи, стремились сразу же заявить о себе и выделиться из общей массы знаками отличия. У них была черная форма и нашивки с золотыми мечами. Сулу с первого дня понял, что должен во что бы то ни стало заполучить право носить эту форму, ведь это означало, что сразу же после выпуска он станет если не капитаном, то первым помощником, а там не за горами и повышение. Но в момент важного решения, которое должно было повлиять на его дальнейшую судьбу, Хикару сдал назад и поступил по чести. Всего один раз он отказался идти по головам за что до сих пор расплачивался, занимая место первого пилота «Энтерпрайз». И потому сейчас он даже не думал о том, чтобы помочь МакКою разнять дерущихся, лишь наблюдал, прикидывая, как быстро все разрешится.  
      — Что вы встали?! Да уймись же, Джим! — МакКой вновь схватил Кирка за ворот форменки, оттаскивая от лежавшего на полу Спока. — Парень, не заставляй меня применять силу!  
      Они почти не уступали друг другу в комплекции, но Джим был закален в постоянных сражениях. Даже ранение не могло сильно ослабить его, и МакКою едва удалось разнять их на пару секунд, после чего уже разъяренный Спок кинулся на них двоих. Понимая, что дело принимает плохие обороты, он попытался помешать Споку, совершенно точно теперь собиравшемуся не защищаться, а нападать на Джима. Два старших офицера корабля в лазарете МакКою определенно не нужны. Вот только он не учитывал, что сам вполне может оказаться посетителем собственной службы. В два касания Спок выбил ему плечо, когда Леонард закрыл собой Кирка. Эта жертва оказалась бесполезна: едва Джиму удалось встать на ноги, он сам оттолкнул друга в сторону и теперь держал Спока на прицеле фазера.  
      — Тебе лучше сдаться, Спок.  
      — Джим… — Ухура поднялась с места, испуганно смотря на капитана. — Джим, пожалуйста.  
      — Хочешь пойти за своим дружком, а? Не волнуйся. Я сделаю это для тебя.  
      С разъяренным криком Спок накинулся на Кирка. В этот раз все было совершенно не так, как когда-то после атаки на Вулкан. Тогда разумом Спока завладела ярость, рожденная болью утраты. Он смог вернуть себе контроль рациональности титаническим усилием воли. Ведь тогда Кирк был для него лишь мелким соперником, псом, желавшим побольнее укусить более сильного хищника, чтобы тот совершил ошибку. Но сейчас Спок совершенно точно желал ему смерти. За минуту Кирк превратился из друга в самого опасного врага.  
      МакКой так и не успел обработать рану регенератором, лишь остановил кровотечение, и теперь это значительно усложняло Кирку задачу. Он не желал уступать Споку, потому упорно продолжал направлять фазер на вулканца, хотя тот все сильнее выворачивал ему руку. У Джима был всего один шанс, чтобы выстрелить, всего мгновение, определяющее его победу, но МакКой вновь очень некстати вмешался в драку. Даже раненный он отказывался сдаваться и позволять капитану и старпому поубивать друг друга. Поступок Леонарда оказался последней каплей для Джима. Пелена ярости затмила его разум, мешая поступать обдуманно. Время для Кирка в эти секунды перестало существовать: будто со стороны он наблюдал за тем, как МакКой оттолкнул от него Спока, что-то крича замершей на месте Ухуре; палец, готовившийся сделать всего одно нажатие, способное наконец удовлетворить жажду крови, начал свое движение одновременно с тем, как Спок потянул Кирка на себя, успев схватиться за руку с фазером. Кирк понял, что допустил ошибку, лишь когда спустя мгновение лицо Спока изменилось. Едва уловимое выражение лица — Кирк встречал его прежде, но не мог понять, при каких обстоятельствах. Ладонь разжалась сама собой, когда он заметил упавшего на пол МакКоя. Чувство времени еще не вернулось к Кирку, потому ему казалось, что прошли минуты, прежде чем он опустил взгляд вниз и увидел на полу корчащегося от боли друга. МакКой прижимал здоровую руку к лицу, и из-за этого Кирк не мог понять, что с ним случилось.  
      — Ухура, свяжитесь с медостеком, нам нужен врач. — Голос Спока едва заметно изменился, когда он склонился над МакКоем и на силу заставил того оторвать ладонь от лица. — Срочно, лейтенант!  
      — Вас поняла. Мостик вызывает медотсек. Кристина, нам срочно необходим врач. МакКой ранен. — Ухура кинула быстрый взгляд на Кирка, так и продолжавшего стоять посреди мостика с ошарашенным взглядом.  
      Все замерли в ожидании, будто то, что сейчас скажет Спок, решит дальнейшую судьбу экипажа. Но тот ничего не говорил — не мог подобрать слова после увиденного. Левую половину лица МакКой обожгло. Красная кожа лопнула в некоторых местах и кровь пачкала его шею и волосы, стекая на пол. Неприятное зрелище, но совершенно не это заставило сдержанного и спокойного вулканца растерять свое красноречие. В первую секунду Спок решил, что выстрел фазера прошел по касательной, лишь вскользь ранив МакКоя, но реальность оказалась куда менее прекрасной. Луч выжег глаз, оставив на его месте широкую обугленную дыру. От подобного зрелища и запаха жженой плоти кому угодно могло стать плохо. Потому было не удивительно, что молодого медбрата, направленно на «Энтерпрайз» сразу после Академии всего полгода назад, вывернуло наизнанку, едва он поднялся на мостик.  
      Неловкое молчание офицеров сопровождало всю подготовку МакКоя к переводу в медотсек. За это время Кирк успел отойти от первого шока и теперь вновь попытался накинуться на Спока, но в этот раз с обвинениями. Начать спор им помешала Ухура. Она оказалась единственной, кто не побоялся повысить голос на капитана сейчас. Схватив Джима за руку, она увела его в сторону, сообщив, что охрана уже на пути и Спока задержат.

***

  
      За время службы на «Энтерпрайз» Кристине Чапел довелось увидеть много ранений. На операционном столе умер не один десяток офицеров: как верная помощница и боевая подруга МакКоя она всегда ассистировала ему, какая бы операция им не предстояла. Сколько боли и отчаяния она успела увидеть в глазах людей, над которыми склонялась. Перед лицом смерти все равны. Кристина привыкла к этому. Привыкла со спокойствием принимать неотвратимость подступавшей смерти, но, как и МакКой, она не сдавалась, покуда был хотя бы один шанс на спасение жизни. Некоторые хватали ее за руку и умоляли, пока главный врач не видит, пустить в капельницу какое-нибудь вещество, которое убьет их, чтобы не становиться калеками. Даже импланты и протезы не спасали людей от страха, что Империя отвернется от них. Кому нужен неполноценный солдат, не способный вести бой со стопроцентной отдачей? Кому-то везло уволиться в запас и нести службу на стратегических объектах, но чаще дорога в открытый космос таким людям была заказана. Нет ничего хуже для рожденного воевать, чем праздная жизнь инвалида в какой-нибудь глуши. Кристина считала такое мнение дуростью. Ведь пока они были живы, они могли принести пользу для Империи. От мертвых один толк: об их подвиге могут однажды написать в учебниках, но не более. Имена героев всегда входят в историю. Имена живых героев становятся легендой, которая вдохновляет других. И именно для того, чтобы современники успели запомнить своих героев, она и трудилась в поте лица. Плечом к плечу она стояла рядом с МакКоем, никогда не ставя под сомнение его авторитет. Их взгляды на жизнь во многом совпадали, и Чапел знала, что может положиться на МакКоя во всем, как и он на нее. Именно поэтому, когда Ухура объявила по внутренней связи о ранении Леонарда, Кристина почувствовала предательский страх, зародившийся где-то внутри.  
      Она не могла покинуть медотсек, потому изводила себя неприятным ожиданием те минуты, что МакКоя несли сюда. Когда же его положили на стол, и Чапел увидела рану, ее покинули последние крохи спокойствия. Несмотря на болевой шок, МакКой строго на строго запретил врачам делать ему инъекции — он хотел оставаться в сознании, пока не прибудет в медотсек: только Чапел он мог доверить оказание помощи и последующую операцию. Несколькими короткими фразами он вразумил Кристину.  
      — Я настрою сканеры, мне нужно убедиться, насколько глубока рана. — Утерев слезы Чапел приступила к осмотру, пока другие врачи подготавливали инструменты для операции.  
      — Ну, если я все еще могу говорить и думать — мозг не задет.  
      — Мы не можем начать операцию, пока доктор МакКой в сознании. Местной анестезии не хватит: болевой шок и без того слишком сильный.       — Испуганно пролепетал появившийся рядом кайтианец.  
      — Ну так вколи мне еще обезболивающего. Вас в Медицинской Академии гипошприцами пользоваться не учили?! — МакКоя подбросило на операционном столе, когда молодой медик неосторожно схватился за его плечо. — Господи, да займись ты чем-нибудь другим! Мне не нужен перелом вместо вывиха.  
      — Мʼайк прав, Леонард. Нам придется использовать общий наркоз. Еще пара минут и ты потеряешь сознание. Постоянно вкалывать тебе препарат я не могу — сердце не выдержит.  
      — Тогда проведи сканирование прежде чем я отключусь, чтобы мы могли придумать, что делать.  
      Дыхание МакКоя участилось, предвещая скорый обморок, но он не желал сдаваться просто так. Постоянно направляя хлопочущих над ним подчиненных, Леонард то и дело обращался к Кристине, выспрашивая о своем состоянии. Занятость в процессе собственного лечения отвлекала его от плохих мыслей и страха. Он всегда позволял эмоциям руководить его решениями, но в этот раз МакКой не желал допустить, чтобы его страх увидели другие. Слишком долго он оставался для подчиненных непоколебимым авторитетом, почти идеалом: бесстрашным врачом, способным решить любую проблему, даже если решения, казалось, не было.  
      — Нервные окончания слишком сильно повреждены, — Чапел переглянулась с переодевшимся для операции врачом. — Мне жаль, Леонард.  
      — Переоденься. Я хочу, чтобы ты ассистировала Юффасу.  
      — Но…  
      — Я твой начальник. Делай, что говорят. Юффас, — МакКой наугад повернул голову к хирургу: он уже почти ничего не видел уцелевшим глазом.       — Мне нужно, чтобы вы сделали следующее…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мʼайк — имя персонажа-пасхалки в нескольких играх серии The Elder Scrolls. Принадлежит расе к(х)аджитов — больших человекообразных кошек, схожих с кайтианцами.


	2. Она вступила в игру

      После инцидента на мостике прошло три часа. Все это время Кирк не покидал палубы медицинского отсека. Травма МакКоя выбила его из колеи: он даже позабыл о злости на Спока, который совершил позорное бегство от ромуланцев и развернул «Энтерпрайз» обратно. Врачи пообещали сообщить о результатах немедленно, поэтому все, что оставалось сейчас Кирку — ожидание. Он привык быть героем, привык бросаться на передовую, будто все время искал смерти. Привык, что за его жизнь переживают другие, но не он сам. И эта привычка настолько укоренилась в нем, что Кирк совершенно не знал, как вести себя в ситуации, когда переживаешь за жизнь близкого тебе человека. Все дорогие ему люди, которых уже не было в живых, умирали прежде, чем Кирк успевал за них испугаться. Отец умер в момент его рождения — по этому поводу Джим едва ли испытывал какие-то эмоции. Пайку невозможно было помочь. Все что оставалось Кирку в тот момент, смотреть на то, как жизнь уходит из адмирала, подарившего ему возможность наполнить свою собственную жизнь смыслом. Его экипаж — его семья, все они были дороги Кирку, но он воспринимал это как данность, как безликую ценность ресурсов Империи. Но Леонард… Леонард был его другом, надежным тылом, тем, кто никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не предаст его и не отвернется, что бы Кирк не сделал. И осознание того, что он может потерять этого человека, нанесло ощутимый удар по его самоуверенности.  
      Долгие минуты ожидания складывались в часы: операция непредсказуемо затянулась, но никто так и не говорил капитану, каких результатов стоит ожидать. Не в силах больше терпеть гнетущее чувство неопределенности, он решил, что должен занять себя чем-то другим. Он отдал приказ о немедленном рапорте, как только операция завершится, а сам направился на палубу выше, в тюремный отсек.  
      Спок встретил капитана со свойственным ему спокойствием. Даже приказ охране покинуть помещение не заставил его хоть как-то отреагировать на происходящее. Вулканец совершенно точно знал намерения Кирка, потому без страха подошел к стеклу, когда они остались наедине. Заложив руки за спину, он стал ждать, когда к нему обратятся.  
      — За столько лет я смирился со смертью отца. — Кирк выпрямил спину, вторя вулканской собранности Спока. — Он погиб, отдавая долг чести. Погиб за идеалы Империи и за своих людей. Его жизнь в тот день оказалась не пустой тратой и позволила многим продолжить свое дело, а мне родиться. Но я жалею лишь об одном, когда думаю о его смерти: мне действительно жаль, что мой отец так и не успел изобрести камеру агонии.  
      Спок заинтриговано поднял одну бровь.  
      — Думал, что посол Спок делился секретами из своего прошлого только с тобой? — Кирк усмехнулся. — Нет. Мне известно, что мой отец был _там_ не только героем и бойцом. Он был изобретателем, новатором, благодаря которому Империя достигла небывалых успехов… Иногда мне до тошноты становится противно слушать сказки о Джордже Кирке. Но потом я вспоминаю, что он мертв, а о мертвых говорят либо хорошо, либо никак.  
      — Я чувствую некоторую долю ответственности за то, что произошло с твоим отцом, Джим. Но мои извинения не принесут тебе должного спокойствия.  
      — Никогда не замечал твоей склонности к фатальности прежде. Это мило, что ты пытаешься взять на себя ответственность за то, что случилось сто лет вперед и изменило нашу реальность, но будем честны: этого уже никогда больше не произойдет. Потому твои попытки благородно принять вину на себя — пустая трата времени.  
      — Ты пришел ко мне не для того, чтобы говорить о своем отце.  
      — Какая проницательность! Я поражен, Спок. — Чувствуя, как начинает заводиться, Кирк зашагал из стороны в сторону. — Как ты умудряешься подмечать одни вещи и совершенно игнорируешь очевидное?  
      — Мне не совсем понятно, к чему ты клонишь.  
      — Ты виноват, Спок. Но совершенно в другом. На твоих руках кровь.  
      — Речь о докторе МакКое. — Спок понимающе кивнул. — Принимая во внимание твою эмоциональную привязанность к доктору, могу с уверенностью сказать, что он жив. Если бы с ним что-то случилось, ты пришел сюда гораздо раньше и в менее спокойном состоянии. Терианцы употребляют подобное обвинение лишь в случае чьей-то трагичной кончины, потому я не совсем…  
      — Думаешь, по чьей вине Боунс сейчас валяется на операционном столе?  
      — Как непосредственный участник действий, ставших причиной ранения доктора, вынужден сообщить, капитан, что это лишь стечение обстоятельств.  
      — Твое счастье, что между нам стекло.  
      — Вы угрожаете?  
      Кирк резко обернулся к стеклу, буквально упираясь в него носом. Он умел доводить подчиненных до дрожи в коленях одним лишь взглядом, но Спока так легко не пронять. Джим вовсе не собирался избивать Спока еще раз: с вулканца хватило и того, что было на мостике — на рассеченной губе запеклась кровь, а из-под форменки на горле виднелись следы от пальцев Кирка. Джим так же успел заметить, что Спок моргает левым глазом с запозданием, чуть заметно морщась от боли — вокруг глаза уже надулась зеленоватая гематома, требовавшая вмешательства врачей. Кирк злился не по-настоящему. Он был слишком напуган тем, что произошло с МакКоем, чтобы еще и злиться на кого-то. Нет, он искал в Споке отдушину: на кого можно свалить вину за произошедшее, вот только эмоциональная отзывчивость вулканца рушила планы Кирка на самых подступах.  
      Ему пришлось выслушивать совершенно не нужные сейчас объяснения, почему Спок отдал приказ покинуть территорию Федерации. И к еще большому разочарованию Кирка, в действиях вулканцах оказалось слишком много логики, что лишь усугубляло понимание собственной вины перед МакКоем. Ведь он предсказывал срыв Джима и просил не игнорировать необходимость медицинского лечения. Кирк сделал это намеренно, зная, к каким последствиям приведет его пренебрежение советами МакКоя, потому что хотел этого. Он надеялся, что в запале ему хватит сил и злости, чтоб убить ромуланцев, не задумываясь о белых пятнах в истории. Кирку необходим был виновник всех его бед, и Сейель с ее людьми стала идеальной мишенью для того, чтобы отыграться за смерть Пайка. Но даже здесь Спок умудрился ему помешать.  
      — Я понимаю и принимаю всю ответственность за свои поступки. — Со спокойствием резюмировал Спок итог диалога. — Будет правильным отдать меня под военный трибунал.  
      — И позволить тебе свалить подальше с корабля, оставляя меня все расхлебывать? Нет, Спок. Ты останешься здесь. — Глаза Кирка забегали по помещению, будто он искал чьей-то поддержки. — В конце концов на «Энтерпрайз» ни царапины, и это заставляет задумываться о том, что ты оказался прав на счет той ромуланки. Я распоряжусь о переводе в медотсек, Чапел тебя осмотрит. Необходимость присутствия первого помощника на мостите пока никто не отменял.  
      Более не желая испытывать себя, Кирк покинул тюремных блок. После разговора со Споком ему нужно было несколько минут тишины и покоя. В каюте его уже ждал отчет о продвижении «Энтерпрайз» и кем-то заботливо оставленная бутылка бренди. Кирк ловил едва заметный шлейф знакомых духов и про себя поблагодарил Ухуру за заботливость — бренди сейчас очень кстати. Только теперь, когда рядом никого не было, Джим понял, как вымотался за день. Внутренние силы покинули его, заставляя тяжело осесть на кресло за компьютером. Прежде чем он позволит себе окончательно расслабиться до ближайших новостей о состоянии МакКоя, нужно было проверить отчеты и подготовить рапорт. Описывать все сейчас не имело никакого смысла. До ближайшей станции-планетоида, куда «Энтерпрайз» направлялась, было почти двое земных суток с учетом движения в варпе. За то время он наверняка сумеет придумать, как обставить происшествие как можно более удачно для себя и экипажа в целом. Нельзя допустить, чтобы руководство заподозрило их в невыполнении поставленной задачи или, что хуже, предательстве, а такое вполне можно ожидать. Ведь иного здравого объяснения и не найти. Флагманский корабль Империи с позором бежал прочь от хищной птицы ромуланцев, которая даже не имеет должного вооружения, чтобы достойно принять бой. Присутствие клингонского торгового судна никоим образом не должно было сказаться на уверенности Кирка в победе, а значит, экипаж «Энтерпрайз» вступил в сговор с «МʼГханар» с неизвестной целью. Прокручивая в голове самые разные сценарии будущих событий, Кирк понимал, насколько большую ошибку допустил, когда отправился на перехват «МʼГханар» без дополнительных разведданных. А ведь Спок предупреждал его. Действовал на нервы в течение почти двух недель, пытаясь убедить капитана, что им еще рано вызывать ромуланский корабль на открытый конфликт. Но Кирк не послушал своего помощника — боялся, что они опоздают, и «МʼГханар» исчезнет с заданных координат. Если бы понадобилось, он мог пойти дальше, в самое гнездо врага, но такие жертвы слишком напрасны. Даже Кирк понимал, что месть не может обходиться настолько дорого.  
      Спустя час трудоемкой работы, он решил наградить себя стаканом бренди. Закинув ноги на стол и поправив золотой пояс с вышитым гербом Империи, Кирк откинул голову на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. Чертовски хотелось спать, но его все еще не покидали мысли о друге, чья жизнь зависела от мастерства других медиков. Обычно Леонард редко доверял другим врачам заниматься серьезными ранениями. Джим никогда не интересовался, откуда в нем такая ревностность к своему ремеслу, хотя догадывался, что причиной всему мнительность. МакКой предпочитал быть в курсе всего и порой слишком много на себя брал, когда дело касалось медицины. Зато специалиста лучше Кирк не смог бы найти на просторах всей Империи, что бы там ему не говорили. По мнению комиссии, что проверяла экипаж на профпригодность перед отправлением в пятилетнюю миссию, короткие периоды алкоголизма Леонарда МакКоя, случавшиеся с ним еще до выпуска из Академии, могли пагубно сказаться на его профессионализме и твердости рук. Кирку настоятельно рекомендовали сменить главного медика перед отправлением в такую длительную миссию: глубокий космос таил много опасностей и никто не гарантировал, что в самый ответственный момент МакКой не сорвется вновь или не допустит фатальную ошибку. Но Кирку было плевать на рекомендации, которые ему давала комиссия. Только он сам мог решать, кому из экипажа нужно остаться на корабле, а кому придется покинуть команду. Никто и никогда не мог диктовать Джеймсу Кирку, как поступать.  
      Именно за размышлениями о судьбе МакКоя его и застала Ухура, вернувшаяся в каюту капитана сразу же после завершения своей смены. Осторожно подойдя к Кирку со спины, она наклонилась вперед и обняла за плечи.  
      — Не хочешь рассказать, что вы со Споком не поделили? — Ухура говорила вполголоса, прижимаясь губами к уху Кирка, как мальчишка млевшего под ее горячими ладонями, разминающими затекшие мышцы. — Давно я не видела, чтобы ты на Спока смотрел с такой ненавистью.  
      — Прости, что не приметил твоего взгляда на остроухого в тот момент.  
      — Опять ты за свое. Я же уже не раз тебе говорила — между нами ничего не было и быть не может. Как ты себе представляешь это? Даже роботы эмоциональнее, чем этот вулканец. К тому же он слишком правильный, а я люблю плохих парней.  
      — Значит плохих «парней»?  
      — В данный момент одного вполне себе конкретного парня. — Ухура лукаво улыбнулась и поцеловала Кирка к щеку. — Ты устал?  
      — Смотря для чего ты спрашиваешь.  
      — Смена выдалась тяжелой. Сначала мы торчали без дела в нейтральной зоне. Ожидание выматывает. Потом еще ваша образцово-показательная сцена. Я ожидала, что в этот раз вы уж точно убьете друг друга.  
      — Так хочешь этого? — с ленцой возмутился Кирк.  
      — Как сказать… С одной стороны буду по тебе скучать. С другой вы наконец-то прекратите этот балаган. Зачем ты держишь Спока рядом, если так ненавидишь его? Давно бы уже разобрался с этим раз и навсегда.  
      — Он мой друг.  
      Смех Ухуры заставил Кирка открыть глаза и обернуться. Ее веселье Джим не разделял, хотя и возражать против не стал, лишь потянул ее на себя, чтобы поцеловать. Бронзовая кожа Нийоты всегда пахла особенно приятно, когда в Кирке был стакан-другой чего-то горячительного. Соприкоснувшись губами с Ухурой он уже больше не мог отпустить ее от себя даже на пару сантиметров. Кресло чуть заметно прогнулось, когда Кирк усадил ее к себе на колени. Только в его руках недоступная и гордая Ухура превращалась в послушную, но все такую же изящную Нийоту. Кирка до сих пор грела мысль о том, что он оказался первым в Академии человеком, которому Ухура доверила свое имя. Больше года до его появления к ней обращались исключительно по фамилии. Некоторые по ошибке принимали ее за имя. Ухура не возражала, кажется, считая тайну своего имени чем-то особенным. Так ли это было на самом деле — трудно сказать. Кирк предполагал, что это тоже было ее очередной женской хитростью, уловкой, делавшей Ухуру еще более загадочной в чужих глазах. Но многие, в том числе и он сам, поддались на эту провокацию: Джим на какое-то время оказался окрылен пониманием, что из множества людей именно ему Ухура поддалась и выдала тайну своего имени.  
      — Опасно быть твоим другом, Джеймс Кирк. Неровен час — окажешься выкинутым за борт в закрытом саркофаге. — Ухура с обожанием смотрела на Кирка, хотя в ее словах не слышалось ни капли подобострастия.  
      — На твоем месте я бы беспокоился о том, насколько опасно быть моей девушкой.  
      Подхватив Ухуру под бедра, Кирк вскочил с кресла и направился к кровати. Рубиново-красное платье оказалось скинуто, обнажая для ласк совершенное тело его хозяйки. Ухура в последний раз что-то спросила у Кирка прежде чем они наконец отдались на волю инстинктов и страсти.

***

  
      — Мы не можем умолчать о случившемся, капитан Сейель. — Рыжий ромуланец, сидевший по правую руку от своего капитана обильно жестикулировал, выказывая недовольство.  
      — Азан, тебе не стоит быть таким категоричным.  
      — Категоричным? Это был корабль Империи и они убили наших людей, Таш. Не думаешь же ты, что нам стоит просто забыть об том случае и жить дальше, будто ничего и не произошло.  
      — Никто и не собирается забывать о случившемся, Азан, — Сейель устремила свой сердитый взгляд на офицера по безопасности. — Но бросаться в погоню сломя голову я тоже не намерена.  
      — Уже поздно. Мы могли успеть поймать их по горячим следам пару часов назад. Ионный след почти стерся с радаров.  
      — Это вполне может быть ловушка, Азан. Неужели ты не подумал об этом? На «МʼГханар» пока что есть только один офицер по тактике, и это я. — Таш осуждающе качнул головой. — Быть может, тот вулканец уступил специально, чтобы заманить капитана в ловушку. Мне ведь не нужно объяснять, каким коварством обладают терианцы?  
      — Не стоит давить на него Таш. Волнение Азана вполне объяснимо. Я и сама до сих пор нахожусь в смешанных чувствах. Этот вулканец — Спок — он был не похож на обычного представителя своей расы.  
      — По мне так они все на одно лицо. — Подперев ладонью локоть, Азан сделал жеманный жест, словно отмахивался от надоедливого насекомого.       — Стадо отупевших от собственной попытки бесстрастной оценки жизни баранов.  
      — Тебе не стоит относиться категорично ко всему, что касается вулканцев.  
      — Я тебя умоляю, Сейель! Они сами виноваты, что оказались подмяты терианцами. Если бы не их извечная попытка заткнуть эмоции куда подальше, быть может, они поняли, какую ошибку совершили.  
      — Порой мне кажется, что их учение — не такая ужасная вещь. По крайне мере, тебе точно не помешало бы испытывать чуть меньше эмоций по поводу вулканцев, — произнесла Сейель, понимая, что еще немного и Азан перейдет на крик. — Подготовь отчет о проверке клингонского корабля. Я хочу убедиться, что они не везут контрабанду.  
      Оставшись наедине с Ташем, Сейель позволила себе сесть в кресле более вальяжно. Пуговица полевого кителя, давившая на шею, наконец освободилась от петлицы, и капитан на некоторое время погрузилась в размышление. Накрыв глаза ладонью, чтобы сосредоточиться лучше, она пыталась найти верный выход из сложившейся ситуации. Знавший привычку Сейель обдумывать все в тишине, Таш не торопился узнавать о дальнейших приказах. Она могла провести в одном положении более получаса, что казалось другим довольно нетипично для ромуланца. Но Таш за пятнадцать лет службы во флоте повидал много разного, и характер Сейель был не самой ужасной вещью за его практику.  
      — Мне нужно, чтобы ты отправил кого-то на разведку. У тебя есть проверенные люди? — Сейель наконец отняла ладонь от лица и взглянула на сидящего напротив мужчину.  
      — Разведка? Как далеко?  
      — Я хочу знать все о том восстании, которое устроил в Империи Хан. Их капитан говорил об этом человеке и почему-то был уверен, что мы каким-то образом ему способствовали.  
      — В самом деле? Любопытно, — Таш потянулся к своей бородке, как делал всегда, когда слышал что-то особенно интересное. — В какие сроки мне стоит это сделать?  
      — Чем быстрее мы узнаем все детали, тем лучше. Чутье подсказывает, что очень скоро мы снова встретимся с этими людьми.

***

  
      Основная смена давно подошла к концу, но Кристина не покидала палубы медицинского отсека, ожидая, когда Леонард придет в себя после операции. Доктор Юффас лишь сочувственно похлопал ее по плечу, уходя на законный отдых. В отличие от Чапел он не воспринял травму МакКоя как личную трагедию. Быть может, потому что надеялся, что получит повышение и сможет наконец навести порядок среди медиков «Энтерпрайз», большинство из которых были ни на что не годные высокомерные терианцы-полудуры. Один только Леонард МакКой чего стоил: вечно лез на рожон и носился с капитаном, словно от того лично зависело его карьерное продвижение (отчасти так и было). Даже умудрился пойти против природы и таки вытащил Джеймса Кирка из лап Смерти. Как любой андорианец, Юффас имел свои представления об извечных вопросах, касающихся таинства рождения и ухода из жизни, но все-таки даже для него смерть являлась неотвратимой фатальностью, нарушать исход которой мог только очень самовлюбленный человек. Или дурак. Хотя, думал Юффас, одно проистекает из другого.  
      В любом случае он не особо волновался о Чапел, которая провела вместе с ним всю операцию, а до этого помогала МакКою латать инженеров, что едва не поджарились в отсеке с фильтрами для очистки воздуха и почти лишили «Энтерпрайз» кислорода. Девочка сама виновата, если хочет сидеть у койки калеки в надежде, что все обойдется. Идея МакКоя звучала безумно, но Юффас не стал спорить с ним и выполнил все в точности, как того просил главный медик корабля. Тем более, что от него, как хирурга потребовалось немного: вычистить ложе глазного яблока от лишнего материала, восстановив кровоснабжение, и купировать на время нервные волокна, чтобы новый глаз после трансплантации прижился. Все остальное Леонард решил доверить Чапел, которая хоть и бегала везде за ним хвостиком и многому научилась, все еще была медсестрой, что по факту позволяло расценивать ее действия, как нарушение должностных полномочий. Но доносить об этом или осуждать Кристину Юффас не стал — не стоит лезть туда, где тебя не просят.

***

  
      Пробуждение после наркоза оказалось не самым приятным для Леонарда. Кратковременная потеря памяти о последних часах до операции вызвала у доктора легкую панику, когда он осознал, что совершенно ничего не видит. Вовремя подоспевшая Чапел не дала МакКою ощупать свое лицо, что могло бы привести к смещению цитрегенерирующей повязки.  
      — Давно не чувствовал себя так отвратительно. Будто меня поперек переехал трактор, — ворчал МакКой, пока Чапел снимала показания сканера. — Как все прошло?  
      — Доктор Юффас выполнил все, согласно твоим указаниям. Пункцию здорового глаза я провела, но потребуется пара дней, чтоб вырастить новый.  
      — Лучше скажи, когда я смогу видеть хоть одним из них. Где это видано, чтобы главный врач корабля прохлаждался на больничной койке, покуда экипаж на боевом посту!  
      — Снять повязку с правого глаза будет можно не раньше завтрашнего утра. Но доктор Юффас все равно сказал оставить тебя в лазарете до следующей операции и полного восстановления.  
      — И сколько на это уйдет времени? Два дня? Три?  
      — Неделя.  
      — Проклятье. Кристина, неужели ты предлагаешь мне лежать прямо вот так семь дней?! — Даже незрячий МакКой, едва способный оторвать голову от подушки, представлял из себя довольно угрожающее зрелище. Вот только пронять этим Чапел не удалось.  
      — Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы поднять тебя на ноги как можно быстрее. Но никто не может дать гарантий. — Она осторожно огладила МакКоя по здоровому плечу.  
      — Об этом я буду беспокоиться позже. Лучше скажи, как Джим и Спок?  
      — Капитан отказался от нового осмотра, но почти все время дежурил у операционной. Потом ушел куда-то.  
      — Где Джим сейчас?  
      — На мостике, наверное. Его уже должны были известить о том, что тебя перевели в лазарет. Уверена, с минут на минуту прибудет сюда.  
      МакКой удовлетворенно кивнул, хотя в данную минуту ему совершенно не хотелось видеть (а точнее слышать) никого кроме Кристины. В особенности Джима.  
      — Мистеру Споку оказали первую помощь. Никаких серьезных повреждений, только гематомы. Леонард, что именно произошло на мостике? Коммандер выглядел крайне… Обеспокоенно.  
      — Спок и обеспокоенно? Ты в самом деле видела того самого Спока, Кристина? С каких пор вулканец проявляет такие эмоции да еще и на глазах у медсестры. Немыслимо!  
      — Даже у Спока есть сердце, Леонард. — Кристина печально вздохнула и обернулась к закрытой двери бокса. — Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь доверить мне все, что тебя тревожит?  
      — В данный момент меня может тревожить только то, что я не могу даже стакан воды себе самостоятельно налить. В остальном… Порядок.  
      Какой же отвратительный из тебя лжец — укорил самого себя МакКой. У него явно ничего не было в порядке. Сначала в лазарете оказался раненный Кирк, потом МакКою пришлось разнимать двух старших офицеров, а потом он сам оказался на больничной койке без одного глаза. Благо, что второй должен был скоро восстановиться после пункции, но от этого легче пока не становилось. Находясь в полной зрительной изоляции сейчас МакКой чувствовал себя не слишком защищено. Если бы у него было возможность, он попросил Кристину остаться рядом вплоть до момента, когда можно будет снять повязку. Но сестра Чапел устала — он слышал это по ее голосу. Заставлять Кристину мучиться вместе с собой крайне неблагородно и претило воспитанию МакКоя, привыкшего не показывать свою слабость женщинам.  
      — Вы самый ужасный пациент, которого мне приходилось встречать, доктор, — шутливо возмутилась Чапел, когда МакКой попытался прогнать ее из бокса под предлогом, что уже устал и хочет спать. — Я оставлю тебя на пару часов. Сейчас на смене Джон и Франклин, если тебе что-то понадобится, позови их.  
      Взяв с МакКоя обещание, что он ни под каким предлогом не станет пытаться снять с себя повязку раньше времени, Чапел наконец покинула доктора.  
На него внезапно накатило безнадежное чувство тоски, а с ним вернулась боль. Или Мʼайк не рассчитал дозу, когда готовил наркоз, или дело было в ожоге, который, по ощущениям, до сих пор не поддавался цитрегенератору. На век МакКоя выдалось слишком много переживаний о других, но он совершенно не знал, как переживать собственные травмы и поражения. То что сегодня он потерпел не только неприятную (катастрофическую!) потерю глаза, но и полнейшее фиаско в попытке держать Кирка в стабильном состоянии, было очевидно. И в случившемся МакКой винил в первую очередь себя, потому что поклялся всегда следить за Джимом, а в итоге спустил ему с рук регулярные пропуски в приеме лекарств. И теперь они все за это платили. Он, Джим, Спок. МакКой не обошел вниманием и вулканца, считая, что тот превратился в совершенно несносного самодура, считающего необязательным объяснять «нелогичным» людям причины своих поступков. Как оказалось, злиться на Спока в этой ситуации оказалось очень выгодно: Леонард отдался этому чувству со всей страстью и боль на короткое время отступила. А потом вновь вернулась. Так продолжалось в течение многих дней, постепенно превратившихся в недели и Леонард в конечном итоге привык к ней, но сейчас боль казалась нестерпимой.  
      Впервые за последние годы МакКою стало жаль себя. Жаль до слез обиды, хотя он пытался скинуть свое разбитое состояние на наркоз. Чертов кайтианец явно не рассчитал пропорции, а расхлебывал теперь это МакКой. Он чувствовал себя совершенно разбито, а хоть сколько-нибудь положительные перспективы не рассматривались МакКоем, как возможные. Он буквально варился в этом состоянии, вынужденный лежать и ожидать, когда ему будет позволено увидеть хоть что-нибудь. За два часа, что отвела ему Кристина без своего общества, Леонард успел от обиды и раздраженности прийти к апатии, окончательно вымотавшей его и наконец уснул. Но сон его, как показалось сначала МакКою, был коротким. Очень скоро он проснулся от того, что кто-то ощупывал его лицо. Реакция у МакКоя была отменная — это отметили еще на курсах повышения квалификации, куда он ходил вместе с Кирком и пытался познать искусство пилотирования кораблей — в какой-то степени успешно. Инстинкты как отлаженный механизм вытолкнули его из полудремы, и Леонард вцепился в запястье человека, пытавшегося стянуть с него повязку. Это была не Кристина — для женщина запястье слишком крупное и жилистое, а еще оно оказалось холодным.  
      — Спок?  
      — Вы говорили во сне. Полагаю, последствие наркоза. Я решил разбудить Вас.  
      — Но лапать меня при этом не обязательно, — раздраженно бросил МакКой. — Когда ты вошел сюда?  
      — Я попросил сестру Чапел разрешить мне присутствовать, когда вы очнетесь после операции. Вам стоит быть более справедливым с этой женщиной. Самоотверженность сестры Чапел…  
      — Хватит заливаться соловьем, я и без тебя как-нибудь разберусь с Чапел. — МакКоя оскорбило, что Спок неожиданно решил учить его, как обращаться с Кирстиной. — Где тебя манерам только учили, Спок. Ты здесь торчал все время, что я лежу?  
      — Я сожалею, что узнать о моем присутствии Вам удалось так, доктор. Я лишь хотел убедиться, что Ваши травмы не нанесли Вам серьезного вреда.  
      — Ты в своем уме?! Я глаза лишился. Спок, ради всего святого, поищи в архивах книги по этикету и избавь меня от своего общества.  
      — Я непременно воспользуюсь Вашим советом, доктор, но позже.  
      — Что ты делаешь? — Пальцы Спока вновь коснулись его лица.  
      Поведение вулкана озадачивало, но МакКой не мог назвать его действия возмутительными или раздражающими. Скорее наоборот: ноющая боль, которую спящий МакКой до этого не замечал, начала отступать, едва Спок коснулся его щеки. По сознанию разлилось чувство спокойствия, такое далекое и непривычное, что МакКою начало казаться, что это вовсе не его мысли и тело. Именно это странное наблюдение и вернуло его к реальности. Доктор неожиданно понял, почему Спок пытался облапать его лицо. Большинство вулканцев обладали способностями к телепатии при близком контакте, а единицы из них совершенствовали практики чтения мыслей и на расстоянии с переменным успехом. Спок называл это мелдингом и не раз применял подобное, когда требовалось покопаться в чьем-то мозгу или почистить память. Имея в знакомых лишь одного доступного для изучения вулканца, МакКой имел смутное представление об устройстве ритуала слияния сознаний. Это была неизведанная территория, полная загадок, но Леонард никогда не горел желанием становиться участником эксперимента. Он считал мелдинг абсолютно нетактичным и лишенным всякой морали — вулканец мог добраться до самых потаенных уголков сознания человека, узнать его самые сокровенные мысли. Буквально заглядывал в душу. И именно это с ним сейчас проделывал Спок. Он без разрешения вторгся в личное пространство МакКоя и по-хозяйски рылся в его мозгах. Неприятнее этого было только отсутствие возможности хоть как-то повлиять на процесс.  
      МакКоя парализовало, язык отнялся и лишь сознание кое-как пыталось справиться и не подвести его. Спок говорил что-то в этот момент, хотя осознать смысл его слов в этот момент МакКой не мог физически. Его будто прижало к кровати, выбив весь дух. Словно полутонный лехас решил понежиться на его груди и прилег отдохнуть. Полная потеря контроля и чувства собственного тела осознавалась Леонардом как обычный, ничем не выразительный факт. Им все больше овладевало неестественное безразличие к происходящему, пока наконец в голове не образовался мысленный вакуум. Но вместе с тем где-то на более глубоких слоях проносились десятки мыслей ежесекундно. Целый вихрь из ощущений, идей, воспоминаний. Настоящее буйство красок, звуков, явлений словно погруженных глубоко под воду и добирающихся до Леонарда лишь тихими отголосками. Словно мелодия колыбельной песни из глубокого детства. Когда Спок отстранил руку, ощущение непривычной легкости сознания сохранилось.  
      — Я сожалею о случившемся, доктор. Мои необдуманные действия привели к удручающим последствиям, которые сложно исправить. Желаю Вам скорейшего восстановления.  
      — Как ты это делаешь?  
      — Что именно? — Спок уже собирался уходить, даже развернулся к двери, явно рассчитывая, что последнее слово останется за ним.  
      — В жизни не встречал более заносчивого человека. Ты как фризский рысак, только что вышедший из стойла. Прежде чем пытаться копаться в моей голове, выискивая повод для жалости, тебе стоило задать вопрос.  
      — Какой?  
      — Нужна ли мне твоя жалость.  
      Спок задумчиво кивнул, явно отвечая на какие-то свои мысли, нежели на слова МакКоя. Когда он вышел из бокса, Леонард вздохнул с облегчением. Неудачный диалог со Споком изрядно подпортил ему настроение. МакКой был ворчлив и в меру злопамятен, но за сегодняшний день на его долю выпало слишком много испытаний, и сохранить спокойствие становилось все труднее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *цитрегенератор — cito с лат. быстро.


	3. Возможные последствия непредвиденных обстоятельств

      Несколько часов в абсолютной темноте показались МакКою настоящей вечностью. К моменту, когда Кристина сняла повязку со здорового глаза, он уже думал, что больше белого света не увидит.  
      — Выглядит удручающе, — констатировал МакКой после придирчивого осмотра левой стороны лица. — Понять не могу, почему кожа заживает так плохо. Вы ведь сохранили технологию при обработке и накладывании материала?  
      — Разумеется. Я же тебе не какая-то студентка.  
      — Ладно, будем беспокоиться об этом позже. Сейчас важнее другое. Как обстоят дела с глазом?  
      — Глазное яблоко почти закончило формироваться, теперь ждем, когда образуются нервные волокна, чтобы приращивание прошло успешно. Хочешь посмотреть?  
      МакКой с секунду колебался — врачебное самолюбие не позволяло спокойно принять факт того, что его будущий левый глаз был исключительно заслугой Чапел. Ведь это он придумал технологию выращивания органов в кратчайшие сроки, благодаря найденной гомозиготной бактерии во время экспедиции на Либериум-8. Не имеющая высокоразвитых организмов на своей поверхности планета подарила удивительное открытие, позволившее ускорить процесс выращивания клеток в несколько раз. МакКою удалось провести несколько успешных экспериментов по воссозданию отдельных органов и даже один раз получить живого и вполне функционирующего триббла при помощи этой бактерии. Упорная работа над внедрением мандрума, как решено было назвать бактерию, в широкую медицину все еще велась: МакКой до сих пор не вывел стабильную формулу, а потому такой легкий успех Чапел, с первого же раза получившей удачную копию человеческого глаза, болезненно сказался на его врачебном самолюбии.  
      — Мне нужен Юффас. Когда начнется его смена?  
      — Через два часа.  
      — Надо обсудить детали операции.  
      — Ты доверишь пересадку ему? — В голосе Чапел засквозила тревога.  
      — На «Энтерпрайз» нет более опытного хирурга, которому я бы смог доверить проведение операции. Нравится ли мне Юффас или нет, мне придется рассчитывать на его помощь. В конец концов, если все пройдет успешно, его ждут лавры первопроходца.  
      У них не оставалось иного пути: просить Кирка о том, чтобы «Энтерпрайз» отправилась на ближайшую станцию с квалифицированными специалистами, способными провести подобную операцию, МакКой не хотел. Он вообще рассчитывал в ближайшее время избегать общение с капитаном. Нет, он не был обижен на Кирка, однако мысль о том, что придется встретиться с Джимом еще раз, заставляла Леонарда раздражаться. И без того у МакКоя прибавилось головной боли, когда он понял, что на какое-то время придется передать дела под управление Юффаса. Андорианец без сомнения был великолепным хирургом, но его честолюбие убивало всякое желание МакКоя проникаться им. Ко всему прочему Юффас неожиданно заартачился, когда услышал о планах Леонарда на выращенный глаз. По его словам, шанс удачного исхода операции составлял не больше десяти процентов.  
      — Я не хочу оказаться первым в списках на удаление с корабля, когда окажется, что мы пропустили какой-то нюанс. — Юффас с легким пренебрежением смотрел на попытки Леонарда подняться с постели — выбитое плечо все еще беспокоило его. — Думаете, мне не известно о том, как капитан Кирк к Вам относится?  
      — И как же он ко мне относится?  
      — Коммандера Спока перевели на изолированную тюремную палубу после того, как капитан узнал о его визите к Вам.  
      — Кто ему доложил об этом?  
      — Капитана заинтересовало, почему коммандеру оказывали медицинскую помощь так долго. Он пробыл здесь более шести часов.  
      В висках вновь запульсировала раздражающая тупая боль, и МакКой с силой сжал челюсти. Выходит, все это время Спок провел у его постели, и был здесь даже когда Кристина отчитывалась о результатах операции. Не удивительно, что она заговорила об обеспокоенности Спока его состоянием. Но что вулканцу было нужно? МакКою был важен ответ на этот вопрос, но в данный момент его волновало больше другое.  
      — Ты так и не ответил: кто сказал Кирку о Споке.  
      — Вам не хуже меня известно, кто является старшим по смене, когда нет меня.  
      — Франклин.  
      — Да, доктор Моррис, — смиренно кивнул Юффас. — Повышенное внимание капитана к Вашей персоне заставляет многих опасаться перечить Вам, доктор МакКой.  
      — Многих, но не тебя, Юффас. Верно?  
      — Иначе я бы пошел на преступление, говоря Вам, что операция обречена на несомненный успех. Я проверил несколько раз. Чтобы надеяться хотя бы на пятидесяти процентный исход нам нужно выждать еще день.  
      — Что по-твоему изменится за день, Юффас? Надеешься, что глаз отрастет сам по себе?  
      — Вовсе нет, но Вы забыли учесть вот эти параметры. — Андорианец протянул МакКою падд. — Если Вы позволите мне решать вопрос о своевременности трансплантации, то я готов полностью взять ответственность за исход операции на себя.  
      МакКой с особой внимательностью изучил расчеты Юффаса, хотя одного беглого взгляда оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять — андорианец прав. Признавать очередное фиаско оказалось уже не так сложно: за прошедшие дни МакКой столько раз оказывался в роли проигравшего, что даже привык к чувству собственной врачебной некомпетентности. В конец концов уступить Юффасу в вопросах офтальмологической хирургии было не так сложно. В отличие от своего начальника, Юффас провел большую часть своей карьеры за одним занятием, а не метался в профессиональных муках, вбирая более выгодную сферу деятельности. Операцию было решено отложить на день.  
      Пока МакКой пытался свыкнуться с ролью пациента, Кирк изучал всю доступную ему информацию по Хану. В фальшивом досье коммандера Харрисона, как и в заключении о допросе Хана он не обнаружил ничего, что мог бы упустить прежде. Напротив, Кирк запомнил каждую строчку текста настолько точно, что мог буквально цитировать целые абзацы. Нет, они не упустили ничего из того, что уже знали, а значит, Кирку предстояло поднять из архивов адмиралтейства все документы и протоколы хоть как-то касавшиеся адмирала Маркуса. Заодно Кирк собирался проверить каждый файл, в котором мог упоминаться Харрисон или любой другой офицер, сотрудничавший, связывавшийся и даже случайно оказывавшийся в одной комнате с адмиралом. Время было упущено, ромуланский корабль все еще бороздил просторы своей Федерации, а значит, Кирку были необходимы неоспоримые доказательства. Иначе его триумф окажется неполноценным. Грош цена победе, похожей на жалкую подачку судьбы. Кирк предпочитал выигрывать с помпой, когда не остается ни единого сомнения в неотвратимости случившегося. Отступление Спока в какой-то мере спасло его от разочарования в собственных действиях, хотя Кирк до сих пор злился на вулканца.  
      — Вызывали, капитан? — дверь зала для совещаний открылась, и перед Кирком предстала Кэрол Маркус.  
      — Доктор, — Джим растерянно улыбнулся, пытаясь вспомнить, когда успел отдать приказ о ее визите. — Проходите, не стесняйтесь.  
      — О чем ты хотел поговорить?  
      — О твоем отце.  
      — А. — Лицо Кэрол приобрело разочарованное выражение. — Снова об этом предателе. Я ожидала, что ты позовешь меня ради чего-то более интересного.  
      — Ты знаешь, что двери в мою каюту всегда открыты для тебя.  
      — Было бы приятнее знать, что для меня открыты двери не только твоей каюты.  
      — Я не хочу обсуждать это сейчас.  
      — Ты никогда не хочешь обсуждать тему наших с тобой отношений. Быть может, мне пора узнать у Ухуры, не хочет ли она поговорить об этом?  
      Кирк едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Кэрол никогда не умела подобрать момента для предъявления своих претензий. Ее обижало положение девочки на замену, но Кирк считал, что Кэрол сама виновата в сложившейся ситуации: ведь именно она первой пришла к нему и предложила секс. Кирк не имел проблем с женским вниманием, к тому же у него была Ухура. И все же отказать себе в приятном обществе Кэрол он не мог. Она не обладала и половиной темперамента Ухуры, однако, было в ней нечто такое, что манило Кирка из раза в раз, и он позволял себе иногда пользоваться ее готовностью греть капитанскую постель в отсутствии его «первой Леди».  
      — Ухура даже не станет слушать тебя, дорогая.  
      — Это ты так думаешь. Ты совершенно не знаешь женщин, Кирк. Поверь, мы умеем показывать зубы, когда это нужно.  
      — Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, я бы еще поверил, что ты можешь усложнить мне жизнь. Но это Ухура. Она просто сотрет тебя в порошок, если решишь докучать ей разговорами обо мне.  
      — Хочешь проверить это?  
      — Ухура в курсе нас с тобой, — устало произнес Кирк. — Найди более подходящую тему для шантажа. А теперь, если ты не возражаешь, я бы хотел поговорить о том, ради чего позвал тебя сюда.  
      — Не удивительно, что отец выбрал для убийства Хана именно тебя. Такую сволочь еще нужно поискать.  
      — Я учился у лучших.  
      — Что конкретно тебя интересует? Мне казалось, мы обсудили адмирала Маркуса достаточно. Или тебе интересно, что он ел на завтрак и какие носки надевал по вторникам?  
      — Если это поможет мне понять, как он вышел на ромуланцев и заключил с ними союз, то да, мне это будет крайне интересно.  
      — Не все ли равно, как он это сделал? Мы уже упустили возможность напасть на них первыми. Теперь Федерация знает о наших планах. Пробраться на территорию ромуланцев будет сложнее.  
      — Я хочу выяснить, насколько тесно адмирал Маркус сотрудничал с ними. Для этого мне необходимо попасть на Мемори.  
      — Как скучно.  
      — О нет, это очень увлекательное занятие. — Кирк с улыбкой приобнял подошедшую к нему Кэрол. — Только подумай, сколько воды налито в эти отчеты. Целые океаны пустословия и бюрократии. Можно провести вечность, купаясь в них.  
      — Ради этого ты развернул корабль? Чтобы заняться бессмысленным перебиранием архивов. Думаешь, там будет написано с кем и когда мой отец связался?  
      — Было бы неплохо. — Кирк сместил ладонь и стал неторопливо поглаживать бедро Кэрол. — Но, боюсь, придется потратить порядочное количество времени, чтобы найти нужную мне информацию.  
      — Кажется, я догадалась. Ты хочешь послать меня туда. Я права?  
      — На этом корабле я мало кому могу доверять так же, как себе. И ты одна из этих людей.  
      — Я должна этим гордиться? — Кэрол скинула с себя руку Кирка и отошла к стене. — Какая великая честь! Сам Джеймс Кирк поручил мне ковыряться в никому не нужных архивах. Потрясающая новость. Это даже лучше моего назначения на «Энтерпрайз».  
      — Мне нужен человек с великолепной дедукцией и умением анализировать данные.  
      — Пошли туда Спока. Уверена, этот зеленокровый уродец справится лучше меня.  
      — Все еще злишься, что он так быстро раскрыл в тот раз твой блеф?  
      — Рано или поздно я сама бы об этом рассказала, но тогда мы все были заняты другим. Подчищать дерьмо за адмиралом Маркусом то еще удовольствие.  
      — Довольно грубо, — усмехнулся Кирк.  
      — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что у меня с отцом были не самые лучшие отношения. Зачем же превозносить его только потому что он мертв?  
      — Обычно люди так и делают.  
      — Это лицемерно.  
      — Это проявление такта.  
      — Оставь рассказы о такте кому-нибудь другому, — Кэрол фыркнула и отвернулась от Кирка, чувствуя нарастающее раздражение от вида его ухмылки. — Лучше скажи, что мне придется там искать. Не буду же я бездумно перебирать архивы Мемори.  
      — Все связи адмирала и Хана за прошедший год. С кем они встречались, куда летали. Ромуланцы слишком мнительны, они не могли заключить союз с первым попавшимся.  
      — Ты сомневаешься, что это был заговор? Стал бы Хан врать, когда ты ему угрожал.  
      — За что-то ведь его боялись в двадцать первом веке и решили отправить вместе с другими в открытый космос. Твой отец назвал Хана великолепным тактиком, которого до сих пор никто не превзошел: ни на Земле, ни где бы то ни было. Стоит задуматься о том, что он мог просчитать все ходы и нарочно завел нас сюда.  
      — Информацию проверяли несколько месяцев. — Кэрол не сдавалась, он не желала признавать, что Кирк может оказаться прав.  
      Однажды она уже потакала его дурости, за что едва не поплатилась жизнью, но все же отделалась лишь сломанной берцовой костью. Больше угождать Кирку из-за симпатии она не собиралась. Не известно к каким последствиям приведет его новая паранойя.  
      — Я не меньше тебя желаю смерти ромуланцев, уж поверь мне. Вот только я так хочу справедливости.  
      — Справедливости? — Кэрол громко захохотала. — Боже мой, Джим, да ты же полностью рехнулся. Какая к черту справедливость? Это война! Либо мы их, либо они нас. А если ты решишь поджать хвост и умыть руки, то о тебе позаботятся другие. И даже не рассчитывай, что это будет официальный суд. На этом корабле слишком много людей мечтают перегрызть тебе глотку и избавить капитанское кресло от полоумного самодура.  
      С совершенно невозмутимым лицом Кирк поднялся с места и подошел к Кэрол. Его фигура источала спокойствие. Ничего не подозревающая Маркус сдавленно засипела, когда Кирк схватил ее за горло и вдавил в стену.  
      — Следи за своим языком, Кэрол. То, что я до сих пор не указывал тебе на место, еще не значит, что тебе позволено вести себя, как вздумается. Мне плевать, что ты там себе придумала про войну Империи с Конфедерацией. Я останусь при своем мнении: пока моя жизнь чего-то да стоит, я буду истреблять этих тварей одну за другой, освобождая каждую новую систему от их присутствия, но мне не нужны убийства ради убийств. Я хочу знать, что отнимаю чью-то жизнь не напрасно. Поэтому ты сейчас заткнешься, пойдешь в свою каюту и будешь готовиться к отправке на Мемори. Ты достанешь мне нужную информацию, даже если тебе придется в буквальном смысле рыть землю носом. Ты поняла?  
      Испуганная Кэрол едва ли могла пошевелить головой, Кирк слишком крепко сдавил пальцы на шее. И все же она смогла несколько раз моргнуть, дав ему понять, что готова выполнить все, о чем бы Кирк не попросил.  
      — Хорошая девочка. — Джим одарил ее радушной улыбкой и, наклонившись, поцеловал.  
      Едва хватка ослабла и Кирк отступил, Кэрол согнулась пополам, заходясь в хриплом кашле. Горло жгло изнутри от боли и спазма, ей приходилось заставлять себя дышать через силу, чтобы не потерять сознание прямо здесь. Когда же Кэрол пришла в себя, Кирка в помещении уже не было.  
      — Чертов ублюдок. Однажды я вспорю тебе брюхо, — зло плюнула она, прежде чем отправиться в свою каюту.

***

  
      В карантийном отсеке было тихо. Никто даже не думал о том, чтобы беспокоить Спока визитами. Он понимал, что дело в приказе капитана, решившего зачем-то вновь изолировать своего помощника от прочих членов экипажа. Но также Спок питал уверенность, что даже без приказа Кирка вряд ли нашелся хотя бы один офицер, желающий навестить его и справиться о делах. Распорядился свободным временем Спок дальновидно — медитировал: приводил мысли в полный порядок, чтобы позже заняться анализом всего, что произошло. Им предстояло начало поисков информации о Хане, и это должно было стать одним из самых сложных дел, которые когда-либо совершались Кирком. Вновь возвращать миротворца-сверхчеловека к жизни ради удовлетворения интереса капитана «Энтерпрайз» никто бы и не помыслил, потому что штаб адмиралтейства дал им четкий приказ, который Кирк нарушил. «МʼГханар» до сих пор не был уничтожен, а «Энтерпрайз» теперь держала курс на звездную базу Уосп. Спок уже принял решение о том, как именно все нужно обставить, чтобы ни ему, ни Кирку не пришлось отвечать перед руководством за ошибку собственной головой. Спок испытывал небывалое удовлетворение от понимания, что капитан в этот раз был на его стороне, хотя и признавать открыто правоту вулканца не стал. Кроме того Спок осознавал необходимость быстрых действий: капитан Сейель отказалась от преследования, но она не давала гарантии, что управление Федерации согласится потакать выходкам вражеского корабля, так нагло пробравшегося на их территорию и угрожавшего безопасности их людей и союзников. Спок обдумывал все неторопливо, заостряя внимание на каждой детали, ведь от точности его будущих решений зависело многое. Но более всего Спока волновало состояние доктора МакКоя. Из всех злоключений, постигших в последние дни «Энтерпрайз» и его лично, самым важным Спок оказалась неопределенность того, что случилось с МакКоем. Испытываемые по этому поводу чувства были иррациональны. Спок в подобному не привык, и без преувеличения считал это волнительным и интересным событием. Прежде ему удавалось избегать неудобных и не поддающихся внимательному анализу эмоций. Натура доктора МакКоя несомненно увлекала Спока, привыкшего к жизни, подчиненной строгим правилам логики. Рациональное начало в нем было развито в совершенстве. Но человеческие эмоции, обусловленные его происхождением, иногда выбирались наружу, выставляя своего хозяина в не приглядом свете. Спок понимал, что именно человеческой половине себя он обязан такому уверенному взлету карьеры. Будь он потомственным вулканцем, не помогла бы даже протекция Пайка. Он был благодарен адмиралу за оказанное когда-то доверие. Без его веры, Споку бы не удалось даже подняться на борт хоть одного военного корабля Флота. Адмирал оказал сильное влияние на становление личности Спока. И смерть Пайка для него не прошла бесследно.  
      Споку доводилось касаться чужого сознания и прежде, но эмоции, одолевавшие Кристофера Пайка в момент кончины, буквально поразили его. Сила духа адмирала казалась Споку аксиомой, и себя он часто корил за испытываемый страх перед будущим. Человеческая половина позорно заставляла внутренне робеть от мысли о невозможности удовлетворения своих амбиций. Видя Пайка, являвшего собой многие годы образец для подражания, Спок сумел в конечном итоге побороть свои комплексы. Бесстрашный, живущий принципами Империи и при этом всегда стремившийся поступать по чести, Пайк был живой легендой Звездного Флота. Оттого испытываемые им в последние минуты жизни чувства потрясли Спока. Он четко сумел осознать, что под любой человеческой маской кроется одно и то же: страх, гнев, волнение или сожаление. Какими бы ни были встреченные Споком люди, все они были одинаковы. После трагичной и глупой смерти, не достойной такого героя как Кристофер Пайк, Спок пересмотрел некоторые взгляды на свою жизнь и место, которое он занимает в ней. Еще два года назад, когда он потерял мать благодаря отказу Империи удовлетворять ультиматум Нерона, Спок осознал конечность каждой жизни в полной мере. Но именно после слияния разумов с адмиралом, он решил, что должен пройти свой путь — отличный от дороги, которую предпочитали выбирать вулканцы или терианцы. На фоне волнительного и в некоторой степени болезненного открытия об одинаковости мышления всех людей, Спок с еще большим любопытством желал постичь натуру Леонарда МакКоя. Этот человек каждый раз поражал его своим подходом к решению проблем. МакКой был, как назвали это терианцы, человеком настроения. Каждое его слово и действие было подчинено эмоциям. Любой вулканец назвал бы доктора МакКоя дикарем. Но было в этом нечто очаровательное и привлекательное, не поддающееся объяснению. Большинство их разговоров заканчивались спорами и перепалками, но это отличалось от того, как вел диалог Кирк. Спок знал, что с Джимом им предстоит пройти долгий и удивительный путь, полный по истине прекрасных открытий и трагичных потерь. Он принимал возможность общения с Кирком как необходимость, без которой они не смогут достигнуть того будущего, о котором не смел поведать полос Спок. По сравнению с этим возможность исследовать доктора МакКоя, о чьем влиянии на свою судьбу посол решил умолчать, казалась уникальной.  
      Уже долгое время Спока терзало рациональное любопытство: какова натура доктора на самом деле. Благодаря трагичному стечению обстоятельств, ему выдалась возможность заглянуть в сознание МакКоя. Прежде Споку давалось легко решение о мелдинге. Он был уверен в своих возможностях и не боялся отрицательных последствий влияния на чужой разум. Для ментально менее развитых терианцев подобное должно было проходить бесследно. Хотя Спок никогда не брал во внимание моральную сторону подобного вопроса: люди определенно могли получать психологическую травму от вмешательства в их разум без согласия. Однако доктор МакКой был глубоко уважаемый Споком человек, потому в его случае вулканец делал исключение. Допустить беспардонное вмешательство в _его_ сознание Спок не мог. Потому он провел у постели больного несколько часов, взвешивая свой поступок и решая, в чем больше логики: должен ли он наконец оставить многие вопросы позади, заглянув в самое естество доктора, или позволит морали взять верх над своими принципами. Он разбудил МакКоя и с волнительным чувством первооткрывателя окунулся в чужие мысли.  
      Спок не ожидал ничего конкретного, хотя предполагал, что сознание МакКоя окажется для него слишком хаотичным и ярким по эмоциям. Он был готов так же и к разочарованию, когда поймет, что в глубине своей души доктор похож на других представителей своей расы. Каким же удивительным стало открытие того, что первоначалом всех переживаний и чувств Леонарда была логика. Каждая его эмоция была пропитана ею, но эта логика отличалась от того, что воспитывал в себе каждый вулканец с самого рождения. Сознание доктора в некоторой степени напоминало то, с чем сталкивался Спок прежде, но понимание того, что такой непостоянный и подверженный эмоциям человек достаточно логичен, а быть может и логичнее него самого, выбило Спока из привычного ритма мышления. Кирк оказался достаточно убедителен, когда обвинял своего помощника в случившемся, и Спок был готов встретить подобные эмоции и в МакКое. Но вместо того он обнаружил разочарование и усталость человека, которому довелось много раз бороться с чем-то, что не укладывалось в его картину мира. Спок не позволил себе углубиться и раскрыть все тайны, хранившиеся в личности доктора МакКоя, но даже того, что он успел ощутить, хватило. Удовлетворение испытанным смешалось с беспокойством. Спок не мог постичь причину, по которой доктор не обвинял его за полученные травмы. Логика доктора показалась Споку настолько безупречной, что он не мог постичь ее. И именно поэтому теперь он испытывал особое волнение за судьбу МакКоя. Споку хотелось увидеть доктора вновь, чтобы иметь возможность задать ему многие вопросы. Но вместо этого сейчас он был вынужден терпеливо ожидать решения капитана выпустить его из заключения.  
      От волнительных мыслей о сделанных им открытиях, Спока отвлекло появление Ухуры. Главный связист корабля уверенной походкой вошла в коридор, ведущий к карантийному отсеку. Со своего места Спок видел лишь ее ноги, но он точно знал, что это лейтенант Ухура. За время службы на корабле он успел изучить ее настолько точно, что мог отличить даже по одному дыханию. Это была не прихоть, а вынужденная необходимость, без которой Спок рисковал оказаться в неприятной ситуации. Еще будучи кадетом, Ухура проявляла к нему неоднозначный интерес. Спок знал, какое впечатление производит на терианок, но Ухура была особенной женщиной. Она никогда не флиртовала открыто и была довольно умна для того, чтобы желать заводить отношения с вулканцем. Подобное не приветствовалось ни в обществе, ни тем более в руководстве Звездного Флота. Терианцы были националистами и признавали превосходство лишь своей расы. Возможность краткосрочных отношений с вулканцем, разумеется, не возбранялась, но Спок понимал, что интерес Ухуры продиктован не только влечением. Она была проницательна и дальновидна. В умении строить планы она могла дать сто очков вперед кому угодно, потому Спок предпочитал не отказывать ей в своем обществе: кто знал, к чему подобное может привести. С появлением Кирка в ее жизни, отношения с Ухурой стали только сложнее. Она отдала предпочтение будущему капитану и не прогадала. Но вместе с тем она так и не оставила своих попыток сблизиться со Споком.  
      — Вам нравится Ваша новая каюта, коммандер? — Ухура склонилась к стеклу, отделявшему ее от карантина.  
      — Мне этого вполне достаточно, лейтенант. Полагаю, Ваш визит не санкционирован, иначе с Вами бы пришел кто-то из охраны.  
      — Это моя личная инициатива. Я решила проведать Вас, пока Джим занят другими делами.  
      — Капитану это может не понравиться.  
      — Сделаем это нашим маленьким секретом, — улыбнулась Ухура. — Лучше скажите, как долго Вы собираетесь здесь отсиживаться, коммандер?  
      — Пока капитан не посчитает мое присутствие на мостике необходимым. Полагаю, Джим сейчас решает возникшие проблемы.  
      — Через двенадцать часов мы достигнем Уоспа.  
      — Вполне закономерно. Нам нужно предоставить отчет руководству о сорвавшейся операции.  
      — Как думаешь, на кого Джим повесит всю вину за случившееся там? — Ухура склонила голову к плечу, разглядывая неподвижно сидевшего Спока. — На Вашем месте, коммандер, я бы начала всерьез подумывать о том, чтобы заиметь надежных союзников здесь. Ситуация складывается не лучшим для Вас образом.  
      — Учитывая Ваш тайный визит, предполагаю, что Вы хотите предложить мне свою помощь.  
Ухура расплылась в довольной улыбке и отошла от стекла, чтоб сесть в кресло, стоявшее напротив камеры.  
      — Я всегда питала слабость к проницательным мужчинам. Меня буквально в дрожь бросает от твоего ума, Спок. — Ухура сделала паузу, желая убедиться, что ее слова произвели нужный эффект. — Тебе знакома такая поговорка: лучший союзник мужчины —женщина, худший его враг — отвергнутая женщина.  
      — Смею предположить, это одна из ваших земных притч, зародившихся в древние времена. Любопытно, какие истоки у этой поговорки?  
      — Быть может, Древний Рим. Или Греция. Кто знает? — пожала плечами Ухура. — Важнее то, что ты понимаешь, к чему я клоню.  
      — Вы предлагаете мне союз?  
      — Я предлагаю тебе свою дружбу. Это очень ценный подарок, Спок.  
      — Чем именно я обязан такой щедрости?  
      — Джим начинает сдавать позиции. Предательство адмирала Маркуса сильно ударило по нему. Не обвиняй меня в неверности, Спок, я ценю возможность быть рядом с Джимом. Однако, моя жизнь мне все-таки дороже. Когда Джим разочарует руководство, кресло капитана займет кто-то другой. Будет очень мило с их стороны прислать кого-то нового, но мы оба знаем, что они этого не будут делать, а назначат офицера из командующего состава «Энтерпрайз».  
      — Вы говорите о факте смены капитана как об уже решенном вопросе.  
      — Не строй из себя наивного, Спок. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что долго Джим не протянет.  
      — Смею заметить, что состояние здоровья капитана превосходно, как и его самодисциплина. Для его смены на посту капитана у адмиралтейства должны быть серьезные причины.  
      — Вулканская преданность… Хотела бы я однажды испытать подобное на себе. Джим настоящий счастливчик. Но даже если ты в нем уверен, глупо исключать возможность такого исхода. Если Джим покинет капитанское кресло, то его займет…  
      — Лейтенант Сулу.  
      — Умный мальчик. — Лицо Ухуры приобрело довольное выражение, словно Спок только что сказал что-то очень приятное. — Ни для кого не секрет, как долго Сулу метит на это место.  
      — Вполне очевидно, что амбиции лейтенанта так высоки. Он является одним из лучших выпускников Академии за время ее существования. По некоторым показателям он даже опережает нашего капитана. Вполне логично, что лейтенант Сулу в случае форс мажорных обстоятельств займет кресло капитана.  
      — Я бы этого не хотела.  
      — У вас плохие отношения? Я не замечал открытой вражды между вами.  
      — Для того, чтобы ненавидеть кого-то не обязательно с этим человеком много общаться. Спок, я хочу, чтобы ты стал капитаном. Так будет лучше.  
      — Для кого?  
      — Для всех.  
      — Вы же понимаете, что мое происхождение делает это невозможным. То, что я оказался на этом корабле и занимаю должность первого помощника уже само по себе событие беспрецедентное.  
      — Что мешает тебе пойти дальше? Ты уже стал первым вулканцем, достигшим такой высокой должности. Теперь впереди лишь одна перспектива.  
      — Ваша склонность к излишним фантазиям, лейтенант, может плохо сказаться на Вашей будущей карьере.  
      — Смотри, как бы твое высокомерие не сказалось на твоей будущей жизни, Спок. Не торопись отказывать мне. Я могу сделать из тебя капитана с той же легкостью, как и раздавить тебя.  
      Поднявшись со стула, Ухура поправила полы своего кителя и направилась к двери. Невозмутимость Спока раздражала, но она постаралась скрыть это чувство от вулканца. Тому будет только в радость увидеть живое подтверждение своего триумфа — он в очередной раз выстоял перед соблазнами, которые ему предлагали. Но все это было лишь сиюминутным. У Ухуры в запасе еще были козыри. Если Спок не хотел подчиняться ей добровольно, она могла превратить его жизнь в ад. Время расставит все по своим местам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *мандрум — от лат. «manducare» (поедать) и «iterum» (повторять).  
> *Уосп — USS Wasp название ряда кораблей ВМС США, карабоним.


	4. Опасная дружба с капитаном

      Для каждого офицера Империи было честью погибнуть в бою. Выйти из сражения с тяжелыми ранами — тоже неплохая перспектива, если эти травмы не поставят крест на военной карьере. МакКой не разделял всеобщего ажиотажа: для него каждый бой значил новых пациентов на хирургическом столе. Собрать кого-то по кусочкам? Как один из самых лучших врачей Флота МакКой такое мог сделать. Пришить оторванную руку или ногу значило лишь приблизить для этих людей новый бой. Несмотря на то, что мысль о превосходстве терианцев и необходимости осваивания новых космических рубежей МакКой впитал еще с молоком матери, он не любил сражения. Конечно, каждый новый раненный означал, что его ремесло не будет забыто, но в глубине души Леонард всегда мечтал лечить людей от болезней, а не пытаться пришить оторванную выстрелом дизраптора конечность. Подобное поведение называли пацифизмом и относились к подобному с предубеждением: каждый уважающий себя член общества понимал необходимость борьбы. Ведь что, если не желание выживать, когда-то заставило человечество подняться на ноги и научиться использовать оружие. В политике первого удара не было ничего ужасного. Напасть и захватить означало лишь то, что ты гарантируешь себе безопасность и спокойствие. Когда враг повержен, сон особенно сладок. МакКой придерживался немного иного мнения: когда ты повергаешь врага, на его место приходят другие. Нельзя успокоиться, уничтожив лишь одного — рано или поздно появится кто-то новый. Именно потому МакКой хоть и нажил за время службы себе недругов, избавиться от них не стремился. Лучше иметь поверенного противника, чьи действия можно предсказать, чем ожидать ежедневно новую угрозу. Ведь нет врага хуже, чем собственное ожидание. Эта философия позволяла МакКою держать свое сознание в спокойствии и не развивать паранойю. Такое поведение ему казалось более правильным, чем не спокойный дух Кирка. Но и в таком подходе нашлись свои минусы.

***

  
      Пробуждение после трансплантации оказалось более чем болезненным: от боли сводило все мышцы лица, а перед глазами расплывались круги. МакКой с непониманием смотрел на склонившуюся над ним Чапел. Кончик ее носа покраснел, выдавая недавние эмоции, но Кристина молчала, стоически удерживая слезы. Из-за ее плеча выглядывал МʼАйк, влажными кошачьими глазами уставившийся на очнувшегося доктора. Они периодически вздрагивали и втягивали голову в шею, пугаясь чего-то. Леонард продолжал переводить непонимающий взгляд с Кристины на МʼАйка, пока не осознал, что его разбудил шум ругани. Чувства возвращались рвано: как только МакКой стал разбирать голоса ругавшихся, перед глазами начали плыть цветные круги. Едва зрение вновь восстановилось, тело онемело, будто его окунули в анальгетический раствор. Потом голоса снова пропали и стало тяжело дышать. В таком состоянии МакКой вскочил на кушетке и попытался встать, но МʼАйк и Кристина не позволили ему это сделать.  
      — Леонард, тебе сейчас лучше не вставать, — убедительным тоном произнесла Чапел и надавила на больное плечо. — Ох, прости, пожалуйста.  
      — Что случилось? Почему в медотсеке такой шум? — МакКой едва ворочал распухшим языком.  
      Слух окончательно к нему вернулся, и прежде чем Кристина хоть что-то ответила, Леонард услышал голос Кирка. Капитан говорил достаточно четко, но не громко, как показалось МакКою в первый раз. В голосе его звучала сталь, обдавая холодом, а повторяющийся звук глухих ударов рождал тревожное чувство внутри. МакКой кое-как развернулся назад, чтобы увидеть Кирка, говорившего с Юффасом. В отличие от капитана тот едва мог сдержать свой голос и то и дело срывался на крик. От интонаций Юффаса становилось неприятно: на фоне совершенно лишенного эмоций голоса Кирка он напоминал зажатого в дверном проеме кота, разве что не шипел.  
      — Ваши обвинения совершенно лишены логики. Вы даже не медик, капитан. Как Вы можете судить о качестве проведенной мною операции. На каком основании?  
      — На каком? — Кирк поднял руку со стеклянным тубусом и потряс перед носом Юффаса. — Что это? Я тебя спрашиваю.  
      — Г-глаз доктора МакКоя.  
      — Только этого мне достаточно, чтобы отдать приказ о том, чтобы вышвырнуть тебя с корабля даже не посадив в спасательную шлюпку. От тебя требовалось провести операцию. Поправь, если я не прав, Юффас. — Пока Кирк говорил, МакКой пытался разглядеть содержимое тубуса — он совершенно не понимал, почему его лучших хирург назвал это глазом. — МакКой дал тебе четкие указания, и ты сказал, что все пройдет отлично.  
      — Не могу согласиться к-капитан. При проведении каждой операции существует риск неблагоприятного исхода.  
      — И ты сказал об этом кому-нибудь?  
      — Разумеется, доктор МакКой был предупрежден обо всех возможных последствиях операции.  
      — Кристина, — сипло позвал ее Леонард.  
      — Да?  
      — Дай мне зеркало.  
      МакКой уже начал догадываться, что произошло, но не хотел верить собственным ощущениям, пока не увидит все. Он пытался списать странное восприятие видимого на последствия резкого пробуждения, не замечая явного дискомфорта при моргании. Тем не менее слова Юффаса натолкнули его на неутешительные мысли, которые подтвердило собственное отражение. Когда Чапел вложила в его руку зеркало, МакКой увидел перед собой изнеможенного мужчину с фиолетовыми пятнами вокруг правого глаза и губ, едва напоминавшего его самого. Левая сторона лица покрылась коркой рубцующейся ткани, а на месте глазницы осталась безобразная рана. Горло сдавило резким спазмом, и МакКой громко захрипел, опуская зеркало. Не это он хотел бы увидеть, когда очнулся после операции.  
      — Доктор МакКой, пожалуйста не нервничайте, Вы сейчас находитесь на препаратах, очень важно, чтобы Ваше сердцебиение не превышало ста ударов. — Беспокойный кайтианец попытался уложить Леонарда обратно, но его оттолкнули.  
      Чапел было пришла ему на помощь, но поняла, что усмирить МакКоя просто не получится. Лучшим, что она могла сейчас сделать, было отвести МʼАйка в сторону, чтобы молодой врач не попал под раздачу. Не встречая больше сопротивления, МакКой поднялся на ноги и прихрамывая подошел к Кирку. Глаза Юффаса округлились от испуга, когда он увидел своего начальника. Запинаясь еще сильнее он попытался объяснить теперь не только капитану, что его вины в случившемся нет.  
      — Тогда кого мне наказать? — с притворной учтивостью спросил Кирк. — МʼАйка? По его вине глаз пришлось удалить почти сразу после операции? Или может Морриса, ассистировавшего тебе. Кто будет отвечать за произошедшее?  
      — Я следовал указаниям д-доктора МакКоя, не отступив от них ни на шаг.  
      — Скажи мне, Юффас, если ты делал все, как я сказал, почему этот чертов глаз сейчас находится не здесь? — МакКой указал пальцем на пустую глазницу.  
      Он изо всех сил старался сохранить спокойствие, но ситуация совершенно не располагала к подобному. Юффас продолжал утверждать, что не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что тело МакКоя почти моментально начало отторгать пересаженный орган. По его словам искусственно выращенные нервные волокна по какой-то причине не смогли соединиться, и начался некроз. Ни один из введенных в оперированную область препаратов не сумел остановить процесс, и едва МакКой пришел в себя, его пришлось вновь класть на операционный стол. Этих подробностей Леонард не помнил, уверенный, что провел без сознания не больше пары часов. Но реальность оказалась менее приятной.  
      — Боунс, прошло трое суток. Мы уже покинули доки Уосп. Сестра Чапел, можете нам помочь? Принесите сюда расчеты доктора Юффаса. — Кирк убрал тубус в сторону и коротко поблагодарил Кристину, когда она отдала ему личный падд врача. — Именно эти расчеты Вы показали доктору МакКою?  
      — Совершенно верно, капитан.  
      — Кто-нибудь еще их проверял?  
      — Если ты не доверяешь Юффасу, то хотя бы меня не обижай. — Пробормотал МакКой. — Я проверил все самолично.  
      — И это тоже? — Кирк провел пальцем по экрану падда, открывая файл.  
      — Что за?..  
      — Кристина заметила, что расчеты Юффаса отличаются от твоих показателей, когда они стали искать причину отторжения. Он намеренно изменил цифры, чтобы убедить тебя не торопиться с операцией, и в тканях началось кислородное голодание, потому показатели в первые часы были плохими. Он использовал это как предлог, чтобы ввести в ткани безарран. Как он действует?  
      — Он вступает в реакцию с железом в крови. Почти моментально начинается поражение тканей из-за кислоты. — МакКой ошарашенно смотрел на цифры, совершенно не понимая, как не заметил такой грубой ошибки в расчетах. — Этот процесс необратим: безарран поражает нервные клетки, и восстановить уже ничего невозможно.  
      — Почему у вас вообще этот препарат?  
      — Вулканцы привезли его на Землю для борьбы с раком. А изуверы из медицинского управления решили использовать его для казней на кораблях. Безарран есть на каждом корабле.  
      МакКою становилось дурно от собственных слов: осознание произошедшего постепенно начинало давить на плечи, и он отошел к своему рабочему столу, чтобы сесть. Он отказывался понимать, что лишился возможности когда-нибудь видеть нормально только по прихоти своего подчиненного. Годами МакКой старался относиться к своим недругам более лояльно, чем того требовали правила Империи, и вот он наконец поплатился за свою беспечность. Юффас всегда метил на его место и моментально воспользовался подвернувшимся случаем. Убивать МакКоя было слишком грубо и могло плохо сказаться на репутации хирурга, но вывести его из игры, сделав непригодным для службы на «Энтерпрайз» — о, такую удивительно хорошую партию Юффас никогда бы не смог сыграть сам. Как замечательно все сложилось тогда на мостике.  
      — Где остальной безарран? Где вы его храните? — Кирк обернулся к Чапел и МʼАйку, которые тут же указали на камеру-холодильник. — Как он выглядит?  
      — Патроны с красной жидкостью. — Сухо произнесла Чапел, наблюдая за тем, как Кирк берет в руки не заправленный шприц.  
      Несмотря на ситуацию и испытываемый перед капитаном страх, Юффас продолжал стоять на прежнем месте. Он не сдвинулся ни на шаг, когда Кирк подошел к нему. Они находились на корабле и бежать отсюда просто некуда. Важнее было сохранить гордость и доказать капитану, что тот явно просчитался, выбрав в фавориты МакКоя. Юффас всегда ощущал некое превосходство над этим мягкотелым филантропом и любителем обиженных животных, и оттого часто злился, не понимая, почему должность главы медицинской служб «Энтерпрайз» занимает МакКой, а не он.  
      Все произошло слишком быстро: Кирк вложил патрон с безарраном в шприц и коротким движением всадил его в шею Юффаса. Никто даже не успел остановить его. С застывшим в глазах ужасом Юффас навалился на стол и захрипел. Пальцы его свело судорогой, а глаза стали закатываться. Видя его страдания, МакКой вскочил со своего места и попытался удержать на ногах, но Юффас свалился на пол.  
      — Что ты натворил, Джим?! — МакКой со злобой покосился на Кирка, понимая, что ничем не может помочь страдающему Юффасу. Ему оставалось лишь наблюдать за предсмертными судорогами андорианца, в чьей крови безарран превратился в медленный яд, неумолимо текущий по жилам к сердцу. В отличие от терианцев, во время казни которых инъекцию вводили в стволовую артерию, что означало почти моментальную смерть, Юффасу приходилось испытывать настоящие муки. Безарран разъедал ткани, открывая обширное внутренне кровотечение на пути в главному органу. Юффас закашлял, выплевывая ошметки голубой крови на больничную сорочку МакКоя. Он пытался что-то сказать, но связки оказались поражены, и из горла вырывались лишь жуткие хрипы. Все это время Кирк с бесстрастным выражением лица наблюдал за агонией Юффаса. Он не считал, что андорианец достоин хоть какой-то жалости.  
      Не в силах наблюдать это жуткое зрелище, Чапел закрыла лицо ладонями и отвернулась. Подошедший МʼАйк осторожно приобнял ее, закрывая уши. Его усы недовольно дернулись, когда Юффаса начало трясти в последних судорогах, проходящих по всему телу. Спустя минуту он наконец замер и обмяк на руках МакКоя.  
      — Ты мог просто отдать его под трибунал, Джим, — сипло произнес он, отрывая взгляд от перекошенного лица андорианца. — Ты мог оставить его в живых, черт побери.  
      — Чтобы он покалечил кого-то еще? Будь благодарен мне Боунс. Кто знает, может Юффас припас бы для тебя прощальный подарок, прежде чем попасть на скамью трибунала. Он знал, на что идет, когда вводил тебе препарат. Если бы не Кристина, Юффас мог стать новым начальником медслужбы. Я рад, что мы сумели избежать кадровой перестановки.  
      — Это все, что тебя сейчас заботит?  
      — Разумеется. Мне нужен здоровый начальник медслужбы, на которого я могу положиться.  
      — Ты в своем уме? — МакКой настолько был поражен спокойствием Кирка, что не смог удержаться от нервного смешка. — Ты только что убил моего лучшего хирурга. Если ты еще не лишился зрения, в чем я уже сомневаюсь, то можешь заметить, что у меня только один глаз. Я не могу оставаться на должности главы.  
      — Нет, можешь. Я капитан корабля, и я говорю: ты остаешься на прежней должности, Боунс. Потому распорядись, чтобы здесь все убрали и приступай к своим прежним обязанностям. Твой больничный и без того затянулся.  
      — Черта с два я буду заниматься этим! — МакКой прихрамывая зашагал к двери. — Меня уже тошнит от всего этого, я умываю руки.  
      — Куда ты собрался?  
      — В свою каюту.  
      — Ты не услышал моего приказа? Ты должен остаться здесь.  
      — Так останови меня, Джим. — Резко развернувшись, отчего едва не потерял равновесие, Леонард зло посмотрел на Кирка. — Или снова начнешь стрелять?..  
      Кирк заскрипел зубами, борясь с заклокотавшей в нем злобой.  
      — МʼАйк, ты остаешься за старшего.  
      — Но, доктор, я не… Я… — Кайтианец взволнованно замахал руками. — Я понял Вас, доктор МакКой.  
      — Постарайтесь не разозлить капитана. Как безарран действует на Вашу расу, мне не известно.

***

  
      В каюте капитана всегда было достаточно прохладно, а от запаха благовоний у непривычного к такому терпкому аромату человека могла закружиться голова, но Сейель предпочитала не менять микроклимат ради посетителей. Она любила холод, считая, что это способствует сохранению здравого мышления, а благовония должны были помогать лучше расслабляться после тяжелого дня. Как капитан она стремилась сделать все от нее зависящее, чтобы обеспечить безопасность экипажа. Но ее молодость и горячность характера, так часто присущая рихансу, не всегда помогали совершать правильные поступки. Сейель была одним из самых молодых капитанов кораблей в Федерации. Честь возглавить экипаж «МʼГханар» выпала ей всего через год службы. Она являлась младшей дочерью советника, что сказалось на решении командования отдать «МʼГханар» именно ей. Этот же факт сказался и на выборе Сейель пойти на военную службу подальше от родной планеты, чтобы не видеть семью. С отцом ее связывали противоречивые отношения: советник Драʼеро* был человеком тщеславным и желал иметь сына, который в будущем продолжит его дело, но судьба подарила ему двух дочерей. Старшую еще в юности выдали замуж за молодого политика, чтобы укрепить позиции Драʼеро в правительстве Ромула. Сестру Сейель почти не помнила и видела последний раз еще восемь лет назад, когда семья присутствовала на ее церемонии вступления в ряды будущих защитников Федерации. Сама Сейель была долгожданным ребенком в семье Драʼеро, все еще надеявшегося на рождение сына. Но когда стало ясно, что продолжить род некому, посол сосредоточил внимание на зяте, оставив воспитание Сейель на мать. Характер у девочки был непростым, всю жизнь ее тяготила причастность к одному из самых древних и влиятельных родов Ромула. Невозможность найти расположения отца заставила Сейель ожесточиться и практически возненавидеть Драʼеро. Но именно желание оправдать его надежды о хорошем сыне заставили Сейель выбрать путь военной карьеры. Смиренно ожидать возможность доказать отцу, что достойна его фамилии, она не стала и едва выпала возможность возглавить экипаж «МʼГханар» Сейель без раздумий приняла это предложение.  
      Командование хоть и учитывало высокородное происхождение молодого капитана, решило приставить к ней более опытного и мудрого офицера. Таш с первых неуверенных шагов Сейель на посту капитана неотрывно следовал за ней. Он обладал теми качествами, которых так не хватало самой Сейель, и в некоторой степени заменил ей отца. Без такого мудрого наставника ее ждала участь многих молодых капитанов, павших жертвами тщеславия. Быстро добившись успехов, некоторые ромуланцы начинали относиться к сородичам пренебрежительно и считали их второсортными. Загордиться Сейель так же не позволил и отец, являвший собой живое воплощение ее нечестного успеха. Она прекрасно понимала, что мечтала бы о месте капитана еще лет двадцать, если бы не заслуги советника Драʼеро. Каждый день она напоминала себе, что не может запятнать репутацию отца, рода и всех рихансу. Встреча с терианским военным кораблем оставила неприятный след в голове Сейель, и потому она с особенной страстью желала найти заговорщиков.  
      Теперь, когда Сейель вынуждена была держать ответ за неудачу перед Советом, она едва сдерживала свою злость.  
      — Как главный советник при правительстве Ромула, я хочу напомнить Вам, капитан, что «МʼГханар» послан на границу Федерации с целью защиты и предотвращения нападения Терианской Империи. — Голограмма на столе капитана являла собой уменьшенную копию пожилого ромуланца, одетого в парадные одежды правительственного чиновника. Темно-красные полы халата тяжело покачивались в такт его движениям. Точность передачи изображения позволяла разглядеть каждый узор, вышитый на поясе и воротнике советника. Сейель неотрывно следила за голограммой, буквально пожирая старого ромуланца взглядом.  
      — Мой отчет, советник Драʼеро, содержит полную информацию о недавнем инциденте. Если Вы сомневаетесь в моей компетентности, то можете обратиться к прилагающемуся отчету офицера Таша. Он емко выразил свою позицию по возникшей ситуации.  
      — Совет читал отчет лейтенат-коммандера и учел его мнение. — испещренное морщинами лицо Драʼеро грозно потемнело. — Но мы обеспокоены Вашей неопытностью. Вы уверены, что корабль, проникший на территорию Федерации не носил никаких опознавательных знаков?  
      — Совершенно точно.  
      — Учитывая близость границ Империи, насколько Вы считаете вероятным, что это был корабль-разведчик?  
      — Вероятность высока, советник, но следуя протоколу, мы не можем выдвигать обвинения Империи в нарушении границ, пока не получим больше доказательств. Я бы не хотела, чтобы из-за одной случайности нарушился многолетний мирный договор между нами. — Сейель сжала руки в кулаки, боясь, что сорвется и нагрубит отцу. Было очевидно, что этот допрос велся не с целью убедиться в правомерности действий «МʼГханар». Драʼеро просто хотел разозлить дочь, чем доказал бы ее несостоятельность. Нарушение субординации могло позволить советнику поставить вопрос о переназначении капитана «МʼГханар» на другое судно, а то и вовсе разжаловать до помощника. Сейель была уверена: отца не устраивали ее успехи в военной карьере.  
      — Вы указали, что нарушение границ могло быть случайным. Поясните, капитан.  
      — В этом квадранте проходят многие торговые пути Конфедерации. Мы столкнулись с этим судном в момент, когда проводили досмотр клингонского корабля. Я допускаю мысль, что это могло быть пиратское судно.  
      — Они входили с вами на связь?  
      — Да, советник.  
      — И капитан не представился и не объявил о своей принадлежности к какому-либо государству?  
      — Нет. Они лишь потребовали отдать им судно клингонов. Их целью был захват ценного груза.  
      — Тогда у меня еще один вопрос. — Голограмма исчезла из поля на какое-то мгновение, а после Драʼеро вернулся с какими-то бумагами в руках.       — Позвольте узнать, капитан, что Вы и Ваши офицеры делали на Раксу в этот момент, и как вы объясните гибель четверых из них.  
      — Это… Советник, каким образом это влияет на Ваши домыслы о корабле-разведчике?  
      — В момент, когда на торговый корабль наших союзников нападет пиратское судно, Вы находились на Раксу, а после выясняется, что Вы потеряли там нескольких офицеров. Раксу — планета необитаемая, шахтеры покинули ее более десяти лет назад. Как Вы объясните смерть Ваших офицеров людей?  
      — Недоразумение.  
      — Это недоразумение стоило жизни четверым ромуланцам.  
      — Я готова отвечать за гибель своих людей.  
      — Не сомневаюсь. Совет посчитал, что нахождение «МʼГханар» на границе с Империей все еще выгодно нам. Но, капитан, хочу донести до Вас, что следующей ошибки Вам не простят.  
      Сейель выругалась сквозь зубы, когда трансляция завершилась. Слова советника ее совершенно не радовали. Не сложно было догадаться, что повышенный интерес к недавнему происшествию — не личная прихоть Драʼеро, хотя его тон заставил Сейель почувствовать раздражение. Нет, где-то там на Ромуле кому-то очень понадобилось докопаться до правды и выяснить, что же на самом деле случилось во время встречи «МʼГханар» с имперским флагманом. Можно было решить, что во всем виновато чутье мудрых министров, но Сейель сталкивалась с подобной осведомленностью уже не первый раз. Прежде Таш успокаивал своего капитана, говоря, что это лишь ее воображение, но не в этот раз. Когда Сейель пригласила его в каюту, чтобы обсудить наедине недавний разговор с советником, Таш выразил обеспокоенность дотошностью Драʼеро.  
      — Время покажет, насколько мы оказались правы, капитан. Но пока я бы хотел сосредоточить Ваше внимание на другой проблеме. Нам пришел запрос от клингонов. Это касается их торговых судов.  
      — Хотят снова просить о понижении пошлин? Пусть направляют свои вопросы прямиком на Ромул.  
      — Нет. Они желают услышать от нас убедительных заверений, что их кораблям ничего не угрожает. Полагаю, торговый союз Кхоноша уже подал официальный запрос Совету, чтобы узнать, что именно произошло.  
      — Если так, то это объясняет, почему они проявили недоверие к нашему отчету.  
      — Тебе не стоит волноваться. Пройдет еще пара дней и об этом забудут. У чиновников хватает забот, чтобы следить за делами одного единственного пограничного корабля.  
      — Надеюсь, ты прав. — Сейель со свойственной ей резкостью движений перекладывала вещи на столе, надеясь унять нервное возбуждение. — Нам нужно выиграть всего немного времени. Как обстоят дела с разведотрядом?  
      — Я отдал приказ о начале операции. Не беспокойся: я выбрал надежных и проверенных людей. Они не должны попасть в неприятности.  
      — Хочется верить. Если мы заставив Империю усомниться в данных Ромулом обещаниях… Я не хочу, чтобы из-за моей легковерности все пошло под откос.  
      — Если тебе станет легче, я отдал приказ о ликвидации отряда в случае обнаружения.  
      — Это жестоко.  
      — Это надежно, Сейель. — Таш поднял усталые глаза к потолку. — Тем, кто стоит над нами, нет дела до желания одного человека найти правду. Этот инструмент хорош только в общении с такими же честными людьми. Терианская Империя никогда не отличалась благородством. Ты не первая, кто пытается встать выше низменных инстинктов этих людей. Я не хочу, чтобы ты закончила как и твои предшественники. Ты еще молода для такого.  
      — В любом мне будет крепче спаться, зная, что твои люди вернулись назад в целости и сохранности.  
      — Как только мне станет что-то известно, я всенепременно сообщу.  
      — Спасибо.  
      Таш коротко поклонился капитану и покинул каюту. Ему нравилась острота ума Сейель, но порой ее благородство доставляло ему серьезные проблемы. Она была слишком молода для закулисных игр, а Таш для такого еще не слишком стар. Именно он настоял на том, чтобы отчет капитана не содержал ни единого упоминания об «Энтерпрайз» и Джеймсе Кирке с его маниакальной уверенностью в пособничестве «МʼГханар» Хану. Если Сейель хотела узнать правду об этом, прежде ей необходимо было соврать.

***

  
      Привычка действовать настолько укоренилась в сознании Кирка, что он не находил себе места. Отчет, предоставленный коммодору Уосп, удовлетворил адмиралтейство, и «Энтерпрайз» оставили без новых приказаний. Экипаж готовился к скорейшему возвращению курса на территорию Ромуланской Федерации, но сделать это они могли лишь после того, как доктор Маркус сможет подтвердить причастность ромуланцев к измене Хана. До того же времени Кирк был вынужден праздно развлекать себя переговорами с адмиралом Шайнером, задержавшимся с визитом в системе Регулус. Адмирал был человеком штабным, и, как это бывало у подобных ему людей, отличался завышенным самомнением. С Земли, как оказалось, за ним должны были прислать корабль с личным взводом, но то ли получить сообщение на орбиту помешала очередная вспышка не Регулусе, то ли принимавший сообщение связист оказался глуповат, однако корабля все не было. Марк Шайнер наградил того энсина словом покрепче, чем вызвал у Кирка довольный смешок, но вдаваться в подробности того, что ждет связиста не стал. Более всего Шайнера волновало, что из штаба ему прислали уже три сообщения, требуя возвращения адмирала на родную планету. В андорианском секторе опять было неспокойно и командование решило, что никто не справится с подавлением смуты лучше Шайнера. Вопрос можно было решить силой, но никто не торопился тратить ценные ресурсы, когда нарушивших покой внутри Империи легко убедить отделаться меньшей кровью. Кирк слушал сетования адмирала вполуха, про себя жалея, что командование не подкинуло «Энтерпрайз» подобное задание. Он бы не отказался сейчас вести переговоры с очередным возмутителем спокойствия, решившим, что его народ справится и без помощи Империи. Но вместо подобного приказа, Кирку приходилось терпеть умасливания Шайнера, явно рассчитывавшего воспользоваться «Энтерпрайз» в личных целях. Можно было уступить адмиралу — не каждый день выпадает шанс сделать своим должником кого-то вроде Шайнера. Однако Кирк упорно не желал прогибаться и соглашаться предоставить ему услугу личного эскорта во время путешествия до Земли. Буквально лавируя между притворными комплиментами, что отвешивал ему адмирал, Кирк все пытался найти железный аргумент, способный отвратить Шайнера от мысли вступать на борт его корабля.  
      — Вы произведете на штаб неизгладимое впечатление, адмирал, когда прибудете в доки МакКинли на флагманском военном корабле. — Кирк говорил неторопливо, сохраняя улыбку на лице, хотя в душе уже давно проклял Шайнера.  
      — Мне уже предложили один корабль-разведчик. Они ведь быстрые и малогабаритные. На таком судне я бы уже добрался до Земли.  
      — Так почему же Вы отказались?  
      — Не лишним будет упомянуть, капитан, что большая часть экипажа — теллариты. Их правила этикета и обычаи кажутся мне отвратительными.       — Адмирал брезгливо оттопырил верхнюю губу, отчего усы его встопорщились.  
      — Тогда мне придется Вас расстроить: «Энтерпрайз» как флагман имеет в своем экипаже почти всех представителей рас, входящих в состав Империи. Боюсь, здесь Вы встретите еще менее приятных в своих обычаях существ. — Никогда прежде Кирк так не радовался шовинистским наклонностям руководства. — Дисциплина моего экипажа высока, но я не хочу, чтобы Вы чувствовали себя стесненным обстоятельствами близкого соседства с некоторыми из рас.  
      — У меня остается так мало времени, что я готов буду к обществу кого угодно, если это поможет мне добраться до Земли. Неужели эта услуга так тяжела для Вас, Кирк?  
      — Вовсе нет. Однако мы сейчас выполняем миссию, и я не уверен в том, успеем ли мы вернуться в сектор прежде, чем поступят новые данные.  
      — Так и знал, что Вы хотите выслужиться.  
      Шайнер подмигнул, заявив, что возьмет под личный контроль решение проблем, которые могут возникнуть у Кирка из-за отлучки «Энтерпрайз» из сектора. Отступать было некуда: отказывать Шайнеру в услуге, значило нажить себе еще одного врага, чего Кирк категорически не хотел. Шайнер хоть и был штабной крысой, но все-таки адмиралом. Последний спор Кирка с высшим чином едва не стоил ему места капитана корабля. Повторять неприятный опыт он не хотел.  
      Перед встречей Шайнера Кирк приказал расконсервировать нулевую палубу, находившуюся прямо под мостиком. Этой частью судна с момента введения в эксплуатацию пользовались едва ли пару раз: палуба предназначалась для пребывания на корабле высокопоставленных чиновников, послов и командующего состава, не являющегося постоянными членами экипажа. Кирк с неохотой принимал на борт любых из перечисленных людей, считая, что военный корабль должен идти в сражение, а не уподобляться гражданским шаттлам. Оказывать особые почести Шайнеру Кирк был не намерен, даже не стал менять свой полевой китель на парадный, лишь вызвал Спока с мостика в грузовой док, чтобы встретить адмирала.  
Как это уже бывало прежде, злость на вулканца прошла быстро. Свою роль в этом сыграла и смерть Юффаса. Судовой врач буквально избавил Кирка от нужды искать виновным в случившемся с МакКоем: признавать собственную ошибку Джим был не намерен, а вечно держать Спока в изоляции не позволяло понимание, что без острого ума вулканца им придется не сладко. Спок вернулся к исполнению прежних обязанностей так, словно ничего не случилось, хоть напряженное молчание других офицеров заставляло Кирка ощущать необходимость принести извинения своему помощнику. Но каждый раз что-то мешало это сделать: то не находилось нужных слов, то едва они затевали разговор, рядом появлялся кто-то еще и мешал Кирку. Он не мог себе позволить выглядеть перед другими слабым, а желание принести искренние извинения вулканцу были ничем иным, как проявлением малодушия. Но стоя на плацу грузового дока, в ожидании, когда шаттл адмирала пройдет зону вакуумной герметизации, Кирк наконец смог заговорить со Споком о волнующих его вещах.  
      — Адмирал Шайнер пробудет на борту чуть более двух суток. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы адмирал заподозрил нас в какой-то вражде. — Взгляд Кира был устремлен вперед, но Спок понимал, что слова капитана адресованы только ему. — Мне искренне жаль, что я усомнился в твоей верности, Спок.  
      — Понять причину твоего недоверия можно. Хотя мне все еще не совсем понятны мотивы обвинения в случившемся с доктором МакКоем.  
      — Ты не виноват. По крайней мере я простил тебя.  
      — А доктор МакКой. Он простил Вас, капитан?  
      — Не думаю, что он будет злиться на меня долго.  
      — Это было бы нелогично. Учитывая, что доктор МакКой теперь больше никогда не сможет видеть полноценно, полагаю, что его обида продлится долго.  
      — В том, что он больше не сможет нормально видеть, вина Юффаса. Я тут не причем.  
      — Это говорит твой разум или твои эмоции, Джим?  
      Удивленно вскинув брови, Кирк повернулся к Споку.  
      — Похоже, ты знаешь Боунса лучше меня?  
      — Мы с доктором МакКоем никогда не состояли в близких отношениях, чтобы я мог уверенно говорить о понимании его сознания. Однако некоторое представление о том, что доктор переживает сейчас, я все-таки имею.  
      — Так просвети меня, — с ухмылкой попросил Кирк.  
      — Он рассержен этим инцидентом. И считает, что тебе не стоило так посредственно относиться к своему ментальному здоровью.  
      — Вы обсуждали с ним меня?  
      — Не совсем.  
      Уточнить, что именно имел в виду Спок, Кирк не успел: ворота герметизационной камеры открылись и перед ними появился шаттл адмирала Шайнера. Пришло время навесить на лицо свою самую очаровательную и дружелюбную улыбку. Кирк постарался быть предельно учтивым с адмиралом и сразу же поприветствовал того, едва Шайнер спустился по трапу на плац.  
      — А «Энтерпрайз» и правда хороша. Я поражен размерами корабля, — адмирал задрал голову, оглядывая док.  
      — Уверен, прежде Вам не доводилось путешествовать на таких кораблях.  
      — Нет. К сожалению, адмиралтейство считает подобную роскошь расточительной и предпочитает отдавать в пользование что-то менее крупное.  
      — Ну что ж, тогда прошу наслаждаться Вашим путешествием на борту моего корабля. Позвольте представить, мой первый помощник — коммандер Спок. Если возникнут какие-то вопросы, Вы можете смело обращаться к нему.  
      — Вулканец, — Шайнер смерил Спока надменным взглядом. — Наслышан о Вас, коммандер. Наследие Кристофера Пайка. Он был хорошим человеком, хотя, на мой взгляд, слишком легковерным. Жаль, что он умер так быстро.  
      — Но как истинный воин.  
      — Достойная смерть…  
      Долго хранить радушное выражение лица Кирку не удалось. Шайнер как бы между делом заговорил о том, что на планете есть чудесная колония орионок, а следом из шаттла вышли три наложницы. Орионки славились своей красотой и покорностью, их использовали как товар, чтобы закрепить деловые отношения или преподносили в качестве подарка высокопоставленным лицам. В Империи статусность исчислялась лентами на орденской планке и наложницами. Иметь под рукой какую-нибудь миленькую орионку, причем вне зависимости от пола обладателя, значило иметь достаточный вес на политической и военной арене государства. Но у Шайнера их было целых три, что весьма озадачивало Кирка. Видя его замешательство адмирал поспешил пояснить, что двух их своих орионских наложниц он приобрел буквально три недели назад на торгах.  
      — От скуки, — добавил Шайнер, прежде чем представил своих спутниц. — Эта чудесная девушка — Офелия. Она служит мне верой и правдой уже целых три года. А эти милые создания Виола и Корделия*.  
      — Какие необычные имена, адмирал, — сдержанно удивился Спок. — Вы любите Шекспира?  
      — Да простят мне увлеченность Шекспиром, но он был великолепным поэтом, а имена этих особ на родном языке звучат по-варварски грубо.  
      — Вы подобрали чудесные имена для них, — улыбнулся Кирк. — Позвольте проводить Вас и Ваших спутниц на палубу, где никто не будет тревожить Ваш покой.  
      — Разумеется. Только, капитан, я бы хотел попросить Вас об одной услуге. Виолу я везу на Землю, чтобы подарить моему доброму другу в знак почтения за годы честной службы. С Вашей стороны было бы очень любезно предоставить мне бортового медика, чтобы он проверил: здорова ли Виола.  
      — Думаю, это можно устроит. Доктор МакКой чудесный специалист, уверен, Вы останетесь довольны.  
      — Это не лучшая кандидатура, капитан. — Вновь вмешался в разговор Спок. — Будет лучше, если вы поручите осмотр другому врачу.  
      — Вижу, слухи о Вашей демократичности, капитан, не такие уж и неправдоподобные, — с ехидством произнес Шайнер. — Нигде больше даже представить невозможно, чтобы вулканец смог вот так безнаказанно перечить руководству.  
      — Спок просто беспокоится о том, что провести осмотр как следует доктору может помешать его состояние здоровья.  
      — Позвольте же узнать, что с ним?  
      — Доктор МакКой получил недавно травму — потерял один глаз.  
      — И Вы держите такого человека в экипаже? Уверен, если бы Вы попросили у управления нового медика, они не заставили бы долго ждать.  
      — Доктор МакКой прекрасный специалист, — холодно бросил Кирк. — Но я соглашусь со своим помощником: будет лучше, если орионок обследует другой врач. Я извещу Вас, когда медики будут готовы Вас принять.  
      Смерив Спока осуждающим взглядом, Кирк повел Шайнера и его наложниц по коридору к лифтовой. Честность, которой так кичились вулканцы, порой доводила Кирка до белого каления.

***

  
      «Энтерпрайз» двигалась с обычной скоростью, Кирк отдал такой приказ, считая, что присутствие Шайнера на борту не требует особой спешки. Сам адмирал, казалось, тоже никуда не торопился. Оставив своих едва понимающих английскую речь орионок, он с любопытством гражданского прогуливался по доступным ему палубам. Особенно Шайнеру приглянулся бар, где многие офицеры проводили время между сменами. Чтобы не заскучать в процессе дегустации местных напитков, он вызвал к себе Кирка. Разговор велся в неспешной почти панибратской манере, но Кирк все же соблюдал субординацию. Ему предстояли долгие годы службы, прежде чем он сам сможет позволить себе вот так вальяжно, не соблюдая чинов, обращаться к другим на ты.  
      Почти весь их разговор состоял из рассказов Шайнера о своих заслугах перед Империей. То и дело в его речи проскальзывала надменное самодовольство: адмирал гордился тем, что без каких-либо сражений сумел добиться таких высот в карьере. Империя любила солдат, но Шайнер считал себя достаточно умным, чтобы выбрать роль пушечного мяса, которое адмиралтейство легко может кинуть на растерзание военной машине. Слушая его Кирк все больше убеждался, что монолог Шайнер больше похож на оправдание, нежели на павлинье хвастовство. У адмирала явно имелись комплексы по поводу совершенно пустой военной карьеры, и их он сполна пытался заменить заслугами на дипломатическом поприще. Кирк не винил его — он и сам до Академии не задумывался о том, чтобы бороздить бескрайний космос в поисках непокоренных планет и жить сражениями. Он грезил звездами, но хотел провести жизнь на Земле, пока однажды на пути ему не встретился Кристофер Пайк. Волею судьбы Кирку пришлось узнать о подвиге отца с новой стороны: Джордж Кирк не просто пытался спасти экипаж «Кельвина» и позволить своему ребенку родиться, он совершил героическое самоубийство, посмертно прославившее его как героя Империи. Рассказывая о старшем Кирке, Пайк пытался пристыдить Джима, который должен был бы стремиться продолжить дело отца, а не зарабатывать себе славу провинциала, задирающего студентов будущей космической элиты. Кирк ненавидел любые сравнения с отцом, будь то комплименты или слова осуждения. Он воспринимал подвиг отца как личный вызов, именно потому и вступил в ряды рекрутов, которым однажды суждено было стать офицерами Звездного Флота. Разумом он понимал, что не сможет переплюнуть отца, хотя весь его героический подвиг сводился к одному единственному происшествию. Джорджу Кирку просто повезло оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время и не испугаться перед лицом угрозы, не более. И потому Джим с ненавистью относился к любому упоминанию последних минут жизни Кирка-старшего. Ему казалось, что слава отца будет преследовать его до самой смерти, что бы Джим не делал и какие подвиги не совершал. Но пассивное принятие роли сына, скромно ютящегося в тени отца-героя, случалось редко. Чаще мысли о том, что ему, возможно, придется всю жизнь доказывать, что он лучше Джорджа Кирка, лишь подстегивали азарт Джима. К счастью Шайнера, адмирал мало что знал о Джордже Кирке, лишь общую информацию, как и любой другой штабной офицер. Хотя это никак не отразилось на раздражении, которое адмирал вызывал у Кирка, слушавшего рассуждения о вояках вроде Кристофера Пайка. Шайнер с пренебрежением относился к людям, которые своей преданностью ратному делу приумножали мощь Империи каждый день. Подобные рассуждения непременно привели бы их к спору, но их дискуссию прервал вызов из медотсека.  
      — Джим, я не особо рад тому, что моим ребятам приходится заниматься такой ерундой, но, проклятье, если кто-нибудь не уймет этих голосящих красоток, клянусь, я пропишу им хороших курс уколов. — С присущей ему экспрессией декларировал МакКой из коммуникатора, пока Кирк спешил в медотсек.  
      — Что у вас там случилось?  
      — Одна из орионок неожиданно взбеленилась, пока мы их осматривали. Кто вообще притащил их на борт?  
      — Это спутницы нашего адмирала, Боунс. И я надеюсь, что ты проявил к ним должное внимание. Твое счастье, что Шайнер остался в баре и не слышит тебя.  
      — Да пусть приходит сюда, я ему выскажу все, что думаю.  
      — У тебя был плохой день?  
      — Плохой день длинною в жизнь.  
      Кирк выключил коммуникатор и вошел в лазарет. Громкости голоса орионки, на которую жаловался МакКой, могли позавидовать ультразвуковые гранаты. Словно обезумевшая гарпия, она металась по медотсеку, швыряя все, что попадало под руку в пытавшихся приблизиться к ней врачей. Следуя примеру подруги, две других орионки тоже пытались навести бардак, однако стоило Кирку появиться перед ними, как неудавшийся бунт закончился. Со смиренным видом они отошли в сторону и прижались к стене, будто ожидая, что капитан может их обидеть. Тем не менее на главную возмутительницу спокойствия визит Кирка не произвел никакого впечатления.  
      — Чего она хочет? — Кирк упер руки в бока, наблюдая за погромом медотсека.  
      — Да почем мне знать! Я доктор, а не специалист по орионскому языку.  
      — Ну кто-то же должен знать. Если она тут все разгромит, адмирал вряд ли решит возмещать ущерб.  
      — Ухура уже идет сюда. Надеюсь, она прольет свет на то, что она пытается тут… О господи, ну только не инкубатор с мандрумом! — МакКой было бросился к лаборатории, но понял, что уже не сможет спасти свой рабочий стол. — Напомни, Джим, почему я должен терпеть _это_ здесь?  
      — Это наложницы адмирала Шайнера, которого мы любезно приняли на борт и согласились сопровождать всего путешествии до Земли, чтобы он своевременно появился на заседании совета.  
      — Восхитительно. Мне терпеть этот цирк еще два дня. Убить тебя мало за такое.  
      Кирк лишь примиряюще похлопал МакКоя по плечу, чем вызвал у того раздраженное ворчание. В отличие от своего капитана, Леонарду эта ситуация не казалась забавной. Состояние его все еще было нестабильным: периодические головные боли делали его рассеянным, от чего МакКой начинал злиться и быстро уставал. И хорошее расположение духа капитана вовсе не облегчало его состояние. Скорее напротив: самодовольная ухмылка Кирка вызвала у МакКоя лишь новый приступ озлобленности. Косо зыркнув на одного из молодых офицеров, все не решавшихся подойти к разбушевавшейся орионке, Леонард задал вопрос в пространство:  
      — Ну и где носит Ухуру? За это время я бы успел вылечить три раза насморк Кинсера и один раз похмелье Скотти.  
      — Весьма занимательная статистика, доктор. Могу я узнать, сколько подобные врачебные изыскания занимают времени в минутах? — За спинами капитана и главного медика появился Спок, а через секунду двери открылись и вошла Ухура. — Я вызвался сопровождать лейтенанта Ухуру, чтобы убедиться, что ситуация находится под контролем. Вижу, Джим, тебя уже известили о случившемся.  
      — Только остроухого здесь не хватало… Может быть, сюда уже сбежится весь корабль и попялится на то, как эта взбалмошная девица разгромила мне лазарет?! — МакКой возвел ладони к потолку, будто прося у высших сил избавления от этой беды.  
      — Я взял на себя ответственность покинуть мостик и прийти сюда, исходя из важности данного места для всего экипажа, а так же, чтобы убедиться, что нашим гостям не причинили неудобств.  
      — Кто кому еще причинил неудобства! — МакКой скривился, когда орионка вновь начала что-то выкрикивать. — Да замолчит она наконец или нет?!  
      Ухура степенно прошла через все помещение и обратилась к орионке. Говорила Ухура тихо и неторопливо, словно намурлыкивая что-то. Невольно все собравшиеся затихли, вслушиваясь в ее голос. Понимали ее здесь всего лишь три человека, но то спокойствие, которое сквозило в словам Нийоты, передалось всем. С орионкой они обменялись парой фраз, замет Ухура обернулась к двум другим девушкам и о чем-то спросила их. Кирк с удивлением отметили, что Ухуру эти девушки совершенно не боялись и даже подошли ближе.  
      Учебное время для Ухуры отметилось когда-то удивительным разнообразием в экспериментах разного рода. Она был честолюбива, но умела найти общий язык с кем угодно, а под ее чары попала добрая половина потока. Даже соседка по комнате — Гейла не смогла устоять перед роковой красотой Ухуры. Она была дочерью орионской Императрицы, которая решила, что лучшим закреплением добровольного союза с Землей будет согласие ее детей учиться в Академии. Теперь Гейла служила на одном из кораблей-дозорных недалеко от родной планеты, и с Ухурой они виделись за прошедший год не больше двух раз. Роман с Гейлой был ярким и скоротечным, Ухура даже не удосужилась рассказать ей о разрыве, лишь отправила сообщение, когда «Энтерпрайз» вернулся в доки МакКинли после победы над Нероном. Ее мало беспокоило, что подумает о таком способе разрыва отношений орионка, ведь настоящей причиной сблизиться с ней, была вовсе не симпатия. Гейла проходила практику в научном отделе Академии под кураторством Спока. Когда Кирк во второй раз провалил Кобаяши Мару и вышел из себя прямо в симуляционной камере, Ухура поняла, что должна как-то помочь ему. Она заручилась поддержкой Чехова, который боготворил Кирка с первых дней в Академии, и вместе они смогли создать подходящую вирусную программу, которая должна была помочь Кирку наконец пройти тест Спока. Ее желание угодить Джиму едва не стоило тому места в Академии. Спок до сих пор не знал, что программа-взломщик попала в компьютеры благодаря неосторожности Гейлы, открывшей письмо от Ухуры на одном из них, и уж тем более не подозревал, что за всем этим стояла именно Нийота. Обойдет Кирк Кобяши Мару или нет — ее не интересовало. Ей было важно только одно: чтобы он получил желанное первое место в рейтинге выпускников, ведь тогда Джима автоматически назначали первым помощником капитана флагмана Империи — «Энтерпрайз». Знакомство с Гейлой помогло тогда, помогло и сейчас. Спустя несколько минут общения с орионскими наложницами, Ухура наконец вернулась к Кирку и объяснила причину их поведения.  
      — Она сказала, что без разрешения хозяина не может позволять другим мужчинам прикасаться к себе.  
      — Какие интересные обычаи, — задумчиво произнес Спок. — Неужели адмирал Шайнер не предупредил спутниц, что осмотр может проводить мужчина?  
      — Не думаю, что он вообще что-то обсуждает со своими наложницами. Они даже не в курсе, куда мы направляемся и зачем их осматривают. Мой совет, мальчики: держитесь подальше от этих красоток и ваши барабанные перепонки не пострадают.  
      — Прекрасный совет, именно это мне и нужно было, — недовольно произнес МакКой. — Не корабль, а цирк какой-то.  
      — Боунс, — грозно перебил его Кирк.  
      — Чего?  
      — Следи за языком.  
      — Второй полезный совет за день. Как же я раньше без вас двоих жил?  
      МакКой отвернулся от него и не заметил, как Ухура положила ладонь на грудь Кирка и покачала головой. Быть может Леонард перегибал палку, реагируя на любую обращенную к нему фразу так раздраженно, но винить его за это было глупо. Отведя Кирка в сторону, Ухура попросила его быть более снисходительным к своему другу: их склоки и постоянные ссоры у всех на виду ни к чему хорошему не приведут.  
      — Будет лучше, если ты постараешься забыть о существовании Леонарда на какое-то время. — Мягко улыбнулась Ухура, поглаживая грудь Кирка через ткань форменки. — Вам двоим надо отдохнуть друг от друга.  
      — С каких пор ты так заботишься о наших с ним отношениях?  
      — Сейчас не подходящее время выяснять отношения. Лучше обрати внимание на адмирала. Ваше знакомство в будущем может очень пригодиться.  
      В словах Ухуры было зерно логики, и Кирку пришлось с ней согласиться. В первую очередь он был военным и капитаном корабля. Потакать капризному поведению своего главного медика Кирк вовсе не обязан, даже с учетом того, что они были друзьями. Отдав распоряжение инженерам наведаться в медотсек и проверить состояние техники, Кирк отправился на мостик в сопровождении Спока. Он ожидал от помощника отчета за последние часы полета, но вместо слов о спокойном пути услышал вопрос про МакКоя. В своей типичной вулканской манере Спок выразил обеспокоенность поведением доктора, назвав это досадным проявлением несоблюдения устава.  
      — Ты будто видишь Боунса первый раз. Расслабься, Спок. Эти красотки только что разгромили медотсек. Вполне закономерно, что он теперь кидается на людей.  
      — Джим, я знаю, что терианцы не любят признавать свои ошибки и склонны к пассивному решению конфликтных ситуаций с близкими им людьми. Но я бы хотел посоветовать тебе не откладывать разговор с доктором МакКоем.  
      — Хотел бы посоветовать? — Кирк скрестил руки на груди и оперся на стенку кабины лифта. — Очень трогательно, что ты так заботишься о наших с Боунсом отношениях, но не лезь туда, куда не просят.  
      — Прошу извинить мне мое беспокойство, однако в будущем ваш конфликт может навредить работе всего коллектива.  
      — С каких пор ты стал таким чутким, Спок? Что-то я не припомню, чтобы раньше ты так заботился о Боунсе.  
      — Я забочусь о результативности и слаженности работы экипажа, а не о конкретном человеке. Доктор МакКой твой друг и я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь обсуждать сложившуюся проблему со мной. Я не обладаю эмпатией и не могу взглянуть на ситуацию с точки зрения человека. Ты склонен считать подобное недостатком.  
      — Быть роботом это не значит быть всегда правым, Спок.  
      — Быть излишне эмоциональным, значит подвергнуть себя риску краха. Я сам удивлен тому, что собираюсь сказать, но, Джим, тебе стоит поговорить с доктором МакКоем и выслушать все его претензии.  
      — У меня для этого нет времени. Ты ведь сам говорил когда-то: заботы капитана должны распространяться на весь экипаж, а не сосредотачиваться на одном человеке. Что такого с тобой произошло, что ты все не можешь перестать говорить о Боунсе?  
      Этот вопрос застал Спока врасплох. Он не мог найти логически правильного ответа на вопрос Кирка, ведь по всем признакам его внимание к проблеме доктора МакКоя было ничем иным как состраданием. А подобных чувств вулканцы были лишены. Признать, что судьба МакКоя ему не безразлична, значило признать себя некомпетентным и подверженным человеческим эмоциям. Спок к такому еще не был готов.  
      Тяготившая его дилемма легко читалась на лице, и Кирк, будто глумясь, добавил:  
      — Если тебе так важно, что с ним происходит, займись этим сам.  
      — Это приказ? — лицо Спока стало спокойным и безэмоциональным, а сам он вытянулся по струнке.  
      — Да… Да, это приказ. Считай, что это твое основное задание. Следи за Боунсом и докладывай мне, если тебе что-то покажется странным. Только ради бога, больше не заводи этих нудных разговоров об заботе, извинениях и прочем. Иначе я буду вынужден свернуть тебе шею.  
      Последние слова были сказаны будничным тоном, но Спок прекрасно понял, что это не шутка. Кирк уже не раз порывался закончить его службу на «Энтерпрайз» насильственным способом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Драʼеро — от имени Драм Беро, персонажа игры The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, советника Дома Хлаалу.  
> *Офелия, Корделия и Виола — персонажи трагедий Уильяма Шекспира «Гамлет», «Король Лир» и комедии «Двенадцатая ночь».


	5. Взаимовыгодное партнерство

      Казалось, что теперь ему нигде не будет покоя. МакКой постоянно ощущал пристальный взгляд в спину, когда шел по коридору, ему даже казалось, что он разбирает презрительный шепот офицеров, мимо которых проходил. Он мог поклясться, что пару раз за дверью каюты слышал шум чьего-то присутствия, и нерешительное шарканье ног, но никто так и не осмеливался войти к нему. Пока. МакКой понимал, что длиться это будет не долго. Юффас сделал первый шаг и рано или поздно тот, кому МакКой когда-то очень сильно досадил, придет за ним и решит отомстить. И вряд ли этого человека испугает то, что случилось с Юффасом. Власть Кирка не была безграничной, а МакКой только терял уважение окружающих, скрываясь в тени вседозволенности капитана. Травма сильно ударила по его самооценке, но Леонард не собирался отчаиваться и опускать руки в такой момент. Напротив, случившееся укрепило в нем желание отгородиться от окружающих и заниматься тем, что у него выходило лучше всего, а не бегать за Кирком в бесконечных попытках сохранить жизнь этому взбалмошному мальчишке. То, что МакКой до сих пор считал своего друга в некоторой степени еще ребенком, во многом помогало ему смириться с тем, что сделал Кирк. Если бы он относился к Джиму как к равному, то скорее всего никогда не смог простить его. Но Кирк для него был не только другом и товарищем. МакКой считал себя ответственным за все, что тот делал, ведь если бы не его заключение — фальшивое, разумеется — Кирк никогда не смог бы даже мечтать о месте в командующем составе.  
      МакКой никому и никогда не показывал настоящей медицинской карты Кирка. Он был уверен, что благодаря Кристоферу Пайку Кирка будет ждать безупречное личное дело по выпуску из Академии, как бы Джим не старался своим поведением усложнить задачу своему покровителю. Однако он все равно пошел в обход правилам, выкрал из архива Академии медицинское заключение Кирка, заменив своим собственным. Не раз МакКой задавал себе вопрос: зачем он сделал это, зачем соврал и сфальсифицировал карту друга, навсегда стерев из его личного дела диагноз, поставленных Кирку еще в подростком возрасте. Джима едва можно было назвать уравновешенным человеком. Кирк всегда был склонен к девиантному поведению и с трудом умел контролировать агрессию. Вместе с депрессивными расстройствами и дисфункцией коммуникативных навыков он представлял вполне реальную угрозу как для себя, так и для окружающих. МакКой был прекрасно осведомлен обо всем этом, но вместе с тем он знал и другую сторону Кирка. Джим был отличным лидером, умел находить выход из любой ситуации и мог, не задумываясь, отдать жизнь за свой экипаж. Кирку лишь не хватало умения контролировать свои эмоции и, быть может, немного холодного рассудка. И это МакКой уже не первый год пытался компенсировать лечением и своей поддержкой. Однако в последнее время становилось все труднее держать ситуацию под контролем, вовремя купируя приступы бесконтрольной агрессии Джима. МакКой чувствовал, как с каждым разом в нем остается все меньше веры в друга. Руки опускались сами собой, когда он думал о том, что пытается спасти утопающего, который добровольно повязал себе на шею камень и пытается уйти на дно. У каждого человека существует предел, и Леонард понимал, что прошел тот рубеж, когда еще хотел бороться за Джима, вытягивая его из глубин саморазрушительной злобы. Сколько бы сил не было отдано на это, исход становился все более очевиден: Кирк сам вгонял себя в угол и только и ждал удобного случая, чтобы получить билет в один конец. Но не это заставляло Леонарда с разочарованием смотреть на свое отражение по утрам. Он понимал, что когда такой момент наконец наступит, он не станет делать ничего, чтобы помочь Кирку.  
      Сама мысль о подобном должна была претить МакКою. Ведь он был медиком, тем, кто спасает чужие жизни, тем, кто лечит любые раны, пока это возможно. Однако все чаще на него накатывало отчаянное чувство безнадежности. МакКою было сложно нести этот груз в одиночестве без возможности поделиться хоть с кем-то своими мыслями и проблемами. Потому что теперь кроме постоянной головной боли в лице Джима Кирка у него появились вполне реальные не проходящие мигрени, спасаться от которым удавалось только с помощью сильный анальгетиков. И ему было не так просто смириться с тем, что он на всю жизнь остался калекой, которого рано или поздно спишут с корабля и отправят на глухую станцию где-то в глубоком космосе. Когда МакКой думал о таких перспективах, обида на Кирка накатывала с новой силой, и он начинал раздражаться пуще прежнего. Его подчиненные быстро поняли, что в такие моменты лучше обходить стороной рабочее место начальника и не попадаться ему на глаза. Никто не мешал МакКою, позволяя ему оставаться наедине со своими темными мыслями. Потому он сразу обратил внимание на то, что за дверью в его кабинет кто-то стоял. Совладав с раздражением от понимания, что придется с кем-то говорить, МакКой выглянул наружу.  
      — Спок? Что ты здесь делаешь? — МакКой удивленно вскинул брови.  
      — Вы ожидали кого-то другого, доктор?  
      — Скотти обещал, что Кинсер заглянет и проверит наше оборудование. Тебе что-то нужно?  
      — Вы не будете возражать, если я войду?  
      МакКой развел руками, показывая, что не видит причин отказывать Споку.  
      — Я хотел узнать, как Вы себя чувствуете, доктор. — Войдя в кабинет, Спок сразу отметил беспорядок, царивший на рабочем столе МакКоя: Леонард всегда был собран и чтил чистоту, такое наплевательское отношение к уборке было для него крайне не типичным. — Ваши коллеги выглядят обеспокоенными.  
      — Надо же. Не думал, что ты так наблюдателен.  
      — То, что я не склонен к проявлению эмоций, не означает, что я не могу обращать внимание на состояние окружающий. Вам это известно, доктор.  
      — Тебя Джим прислал?  
      — Не могу ответить категорично. Я получил приказ от капитана проследить за Вашим эмоциональным состоянием. — Спок стоял за спиной МакКоя и не видел, как тот закатил глаза. — Но будет честнее признать, что первым инициативу справиться о Вашем состоянии проявил я сам.  
      — Лучше бы ты просто принес мне чашку чая.  
      — Вы хотите чая? Я могу…  
      — Спок, когда люди пытаются прикинуться, что им не все равно, они просто приходят и спрашивают «как дела?», а не пускаются в разъяснения, кто и почему их послал сюда.  
      — Я лишь хотел удовлетворить Ваш интерес.  
      — И выполнить приказ Джима. — МакКой устало потер здоровый глаз. — С каких пор ты стал его мальчиком на побегушках? Мне казалось у первого помощника капитана других забот полно. Чем я обязан такому расточительству?  
      — Решение капитана продиктовано не только волнением о Вас. Как Вы знаете, сейчас мы выполняем миссию по сопровождению адмирала Шайнера до Земли. К сожалению, адмирал, как и большинство терианцев, предпочитает общество себе подобных. Мое присутствие на мостике в ближайшие два дня нежелательно.  
      — И поэтому ты пришел докучать мне?  
      — Я беспокоюсь о Вас, доктор.  
      МакКой не сдержал нервного смешка, когда садился в кресло. Подняв взгляд на Спока, он попытался разглядеть что-то в лице вулканца, но тот как всегда был безупречно собран и безэмоционален. Придется искать ответы в словах — раздосадованно подумал Леонард. К живому общению в последнее время он был не склонен, даже прогонял Чапел, с которой они любили посидеть после смены за чашкой чая. А тут Спок. Не лучший собеседник. Открытой неприязни к нему МакКой никогда не испытывал, но и комфортного общения с ним никогда не получалось. А с недавних пор МакКою и вовсе становилось неловко и неуютно в обществе логичного вулканца. Он мог справиться с чувством неполноценности из-за травмы, когда находился наедине с другими офицерами, хотя неприятно было видеть в их глазах надменное выражение превосходства. Но со Споком все было несколько иначе. На его фоне любой мог бы почувствовать себя не достаточно безупречным. Быть может, потому вулканца не особо жаловали ни в командовании, ни на корабле: он стоял на ступень ниже прочих в негласной иерархии порядков Терианской Империи, но всегда оказывался на голову выше тех, с кем приходилось общаться. Он был превосходно собранным, имел острый ум и к решению проблем подходил с дипломатичным тактом. И именно этим он выделялся на фоне других: как среди терианцев, так и среди вулканцев. Самим своим существованием он словно ставил под сомнение превосходство землян. Многие ощущали свое несовершенство, когда разговаривали со Споком. Это чувство появлялось против воли. МакКой спрашивал об этом не у одного человека, и все как один говорили, что не могут выдержать общение с ним. Сам МакКой испытывал к вулканцу несколько иные чувства. Да, Спок всегда держал во главе своих принципов рациональный подход и логику, но по мнению МакКоя это и было его главным минусом. Однако после того, как Спок встретил его у больничной койки, непроизвольно разыскав в глубинах его сознания потаенные страхи и надежды, МакКою сложно было общаться с вулканцем бесстрастно. То и дело в голову закрадывалась мысль о том, что Споку известно все наперед, и он в душе глумится и потешается над попытками МакКоя не потерять лицо.  
      — Вас что-то беспокоит. Позвольте предложить Вам мою помощь. — Тихий голос Спока вывел МакКоя из размышлений.  
      — Не стоит утруждать себя ролью моего личного психолога.  
      — Когда наши разумы слились, я почувствовал Вашу обиду и страхи. Для человека испытывать подобные эмоции нормально, доктор, не думайте, что я пытаюсь укорять Вас. Но у меня вызвало вопрос вот что: почему Вы злитесь только на Джима? Ведь я тоже виноват в причиненном Вам ущербе.  
      МакКой непроизвольно потянулся к вывихнутому плечу и погладил сустав сквозь одежду. Вопрос заставил его задуматься. Он знал, почему злится на Кирка, но к собственному удивлению не испытывал ровно никаких эмоций по поводу участия Спока в его судьбе. Не то, чтобы влияние вулканца на произошедшее нисколько не волновало МакКоя. Нет, он просто не ощущал необходимости рассматривать поведение Спока с какой-либо стороны. Спок это Спок. Он всегда поступает так, как считает правильным и логичным. Стоит ли злиться на него, когда Споком руководили принципы рационализма, а не искренние побуждения. Все равно, что обижаться на робота, не выполнявшего твою команду только потому, что задача была поставлена не корректно.  
      — Я знаю, Ваше отношение ко мне и к Джиму крайне отличается. И я видел, как на самом деле он Вам дорог. У меня есть догадки по поводу Вашей обиды, но я бы хотел узнать, насколько они правдивы.  
      — Как я могу тебе что-то объяснить, если тебя никогда не предавали, ты никого не любил или хотя бы заводил дружбу с кем-то.  
МакКой покачал головой, выказывая свое бессилие: он не мог объяснить такие сложные вещи Споку.  
      — Возможно я не достаточно уделяю внимание такому понятию как дружба. Но я всегда считал Джима свои другом, потому не соглашусь с Вашими словами об отсутствии у меня необходимого опыта.  
      — Разве это дружба? Друзья не пытаются убить друг друга и не ждут каждый день удобного случая всадить нож в спину другому. Дружба это не соперничество и ненависть. Это умение мириться с недостатками другого, умение прощать и помогать в сложной ситуации. Бескорыстные отношения между людьми, которым просто приятно находиться вместе. Иногда дружба — отсутствие всякой выгоды.  
      — Из Ваших слов я могу заключить, доктор, что мы с Вами друзья.  
      МакКой с сомнением покосился на Спока, но не произнес ничего. Его сознание сейчас было занято сравнением своих же слов с тем, что всегда происходило между ним и Споком. Как это было не прискорбно признавать, но тот оказался прав. Их отношения по всем параметрам подходили под определение дружбы, кроме одного «но». Леонард не упомянул крайне важную часть дружбы, без которой все это превращалось в рутинное общение сослуживцев, вынужденных ежедневно терпеть общество друг друга. Душевное единение и ощущение «своего» человека рядом. МакКой никогда не видел в Споке родственную душу, и именно это мешало ему согласиться сейчас со словами вулканца.  
      — Спок, то, что мы не хотим перегрызть друг другу глотки еще не значит, что мы друзья. Здесь не работает метод от противного. Мы просто безразличны друг другу.  
      — В самом деле? — Спок выразительно дернул бровью. — Кого Вы хотите убедить в этом: меня или себя?  
      — Я не настроен на философские рассуждения нынче. Лучше закроем эту тему, и ты оставишь меня в покое.  
      — Простите, доктор. Мне показалось, что Вам нужна компания и человек, который сможет выслушать Вас.  
      — То, что ты залез мне в голову один раз, еще не дает тебе право говорить так, будто ты все обо мне знаешь, — грубо бросил МакКой.  
      Голова вновь начинала нещадно болеть, и терпеть нравоучительные речи Спока становилось все сложнее. МакКой и без того не особо любил откровенничать, а уж тем более с кем-то вроде этого вулканца. Такое неожиданное внимание с его стороны могло бы польстить МакКою, но он прекрасно помнил объяснение Спока: все это приказ Кирка. Приходить и просить прощение самому Кирку не позволяла гордость. Такой грешок водился за ним давно, и обычно МакКой мирился с этим. Но в этот раз Джиму явно не помешало бы набраться храбрости и поговорить с ним лицом к лицу. Думая об этом, МакКой начинал злиться уже не только на Кирка, но и на Спока, явно довольного возможностью лишний раз помаячить у него перед глазами и испортить настроение. С несчастным вздохом, МакКой болезненно зажмурился и прижал ладонь к глазам. Затянувшаяся рана под повязкой горячо пульсировала, и словно эхом боль глухо отдавалась то в висках, то в затылке. Скоро красная пелена начнет застилать глаз, если вовремя не вколоть обезболивающее. МакКой решил, что должен выгнать Спока, пока прямо тут над столом не станет корчиться от боли, как агонирующий на раскаленной сковородке морской гад. Он нуждался в срочной передышке от чужого присутствия рядом.  
      — Я не ставлю под вопрос Вашу компетентность, как врача, — ровным голосом произнес Спок, когда на его предложение помощи МакКой отреагировал очередной грубой фразой, приправив это вопросом, не желает ли вулканец занять его должность. — Ваши боли связаны с перенесенной операцией и, по всей видимости, Вы боритесь с ними своими излюбленными методами. Но позвольте мне предложить Вам более результативный вариант, раз Вы не желаете пока расставаться с этой болью.  
      — Какой человек в здравом уме захочет терпеть такую боль? Это чертовски раздражает, Спок.  
      — Но Вы до сих пор предпочитаете купировать симптомы, а не лечить причину.  
      — Из нас двоих врачебного опыта у меня больше. Поэтому, остроухий, или выметайся из моего кабинета, или мне придется пересмотреть наши с тобой «дружеские» отношения.  
      Спок кивнул, будто соглашаясь с его словами, однако исполнять просьбу не стал. Вместо этого он обошел стол и протянул руку к лицу МакКоя. Пальцы надавили на нужные точки, заставляя сознание Леонарда вынырнуть из тумана боли. Он попытался отстраниться, но так и не смог заставить себя даже поднять руку. Красная пелена перед взором спала, и МакКой смог разглядеть лицо склонившегося к нему Спока. Оно выражало рассеянную озабоченность, и МакКою это показалось настолько странным, что он позабыл о своем возмущении. В теле появилась слабость, какая всегда приходит на смену иступляющей боли. Непроизвольно закрыл глаз, он прислушался к тому, что происходило внутри него. МакКой понимал, что Спок вновь пытается заглянуть в его потаенные уголки сознания, выискивая новую причину для жалости, но противиться этому было бесполезно. У всего есть цена, и сейчас МакКой был готов на принудительное «откровение» ради того, чтобы боль отступила хотя бы на пару минут.  
Разнеженный чувством спокойствия и умиротворения, он наклонил голову вперед, когда ощутил, как пальцы Спока ускользают прочь. «Даже не смей», — несчастно подумал МакКой.  
      Он почувствовал удивление Спока, проскользнувшее в его разум, и понял, что произнес это вслух. Постыдное признание, что он нуждается в помощи, которую так упорно отвергал, сорвалось с губ легко. Будто только и ждало удобного случая, чтобы показать насколько МакКой был слаб и нуждался в чьей-то поддержке. Мысль эта заставила его внутренне озлобиться на себя, но чужие мысли, витавшие совсем рядом, настойчиво напомнили ему, что Спок не пытался хоть как-то укорить Леонарда за его поступи и слова. Понимания от вулканца дождаться конечно же было невозможно. Однако свою долю успокоения МакКой все же получил. Когда Спок ушел из кабинета, решив, что более Леонард в его присутствии не нуждается, тот еще долго смотрел в одну точку немигающим глазом и пытался понять произошедшее. В этот раз разум Спока оказался более открыт. Могло показаться, что тот намеренно позволил МакКою оказаться так близко к его собственным мыслям, доказывая, что не является непрошеным гостем в чужих мыслях. И при желании Леонард сам может узнать ответы на беспокоящие его вещи. Но так нагло влезать в чью-то голову и радостно прогуливаться по закоулкам вулканского разума, МакКой пока не стремился. С него хватило и того, что он уже успел узнать и ощутить. Как оказалось, Спок оставлял в своем разуме лишь образы, что позволяло ему складывать из разных обрывков мыслей свое рациональное мышление. Сам МакКой предпочитал мыслить словами. Образное мышление всегда заводило его слишком далеко от изначального предмета мыслей, и он даже подумать не мог, что для кого-то такой способ сохранения в голове огромного количества информации окажется гораздо более продуктивным. Вот уж что было удивительно: логика и рациональность, проросшие на обрывочных образах, созданным из хаотичного порядка деталей. Мысли и желания Спока были звуками и цветами, из четких воспоминаний о запахах они превращались в физическое познание мира, а из него складывалось его умение четкого мышления. Это оказалось поразительным открытием. И хотя МакКой едва ли понимал, что значит все то многообразие обрывочных явлений, представших перед ним во время мелдинга, некоторые из мыслей Спока предстали перед ним слишком четко.  
      То, что в Споке иногда все-таки просыпаются чувства, не было секретом. Как любой вулканец, он вел постоянную борьбу с ненужными для него эмоциями, но не был лишен их полностью. Спок никого не посвящал в тонкости вулканских традиций — это не было никому интересно, а поверхностных знаний о их культуре, которыми обладало большинство офицеров во Флоте, хватало, чтобы понимать, что он из себя представлял. МакКою никогда не было интересно копаться в многовековой истории вулканской расы. Что действительно могло бы его интересовать в Споке, так это его физиология. Как врач, МакКой был обязан знать устройство организма вулканец, как и других рас, входивших в состав Терианской Империи. Базовый курс ксенофизиологии ему преподавали еще на первом курсе в Академии. Знания никогда не были лишними, МакКой старался на досуге узнавать больше о тонкостях отличия землян от других рас, но лезть в историю и культуру чужих народов он никогда не пытался. Ему в равной степени было безразлично, что значит для вулканца контроль сознания над телом, и когда произошла культурная революция у андорианцев. И потому долгое время его подозрение о причинах рационализма среди вулканцев оставались неразрешенными. Мелдинг никоим образом не помог ему решить эти вопросы, однако завеса тайны Спока все-таки оказалась приоткрыта. На какой-то миг МакКою удалось ощутить эмоции Спока, и именно они заставили его с задумчивым видом просидеть лишний час после окончания смены в своем кабинете.  
      Он был не безразличен Споку.  
      МакКой никогда не питал каких-то особых иллюзий по поводу отношения Спока к нему. Если бы вулканец был к нему абсолютно равнодушен, вряд ли они бы проводили так много времени за спорами. Никому не захочется тратить свои силы на человека, чьи слова и мысли тебя никоим образом не беспокоят. Определенно Спок всегда был настроен к МакКою открыто, но первопричина этой открытости для Леонарда всегда была загадкой. Он был уверен в том, что Споком руководила не симпатия. Разве хоть один человек в здравом уме решит такое? В то же время было совершенно ясно, что источник готовности Спока к диалогу заключался не в его ненависти, хотя это и могло стать самым простым объяснением поведению вулканца. Большинство из представителей его расы считали своим долгом испытывать брезгливую неприязнь к окружающим. Среди сородичей Спока считалось почетным выстраивать жесткую иерархию в отношениях. Институт семьи строился на тирании, как и отношения внутри коллектива, будь то школы или рабочие организации Вулкана. Только подавление более слабого участника социума могло вывести индивидуум на следующую ступень социальной лестницы. А слабостью считалось все, что не приносило выгоды для карьерной подвижки: доброта, сердоболие и умение любить. Раса живых роботов, умеющих лишь ненавидеть и презирать, как охарактеризовал однажды вулканцев МакКой, когда на борту «Энтерпрайз» оказались спасенные Империей жители уничтоженного Вулкана. Вместо благодарности в тот день Спок лишь получил надменный вопрос Сарека, учел ли его сын возможные последствия, когда выбрал для спасения именно тех людей, которые оказались на корабле. Нет, он не разделил с сыном горе утраты жены. Он обвинил Спока в том, что тот не сумел расставить приоритеты и спас кого-то другого вместо своей матери. Сарек явно был обеспокоен тем, что без Аманды его положение в вулканском обществе изменится не в лучшую сторону. Для Вулкана прежде он представлял интерес не сколько благодаря своим успехам в качестве посла и незаурядным дипломатическим талантам, а из-за жены-землянки. Их союз имел особое значение, ведь в тайне Совет Вулкана надеялся однажды получить в управляющем органе Терианской Империи более теплое местечко. Но мечты так и остались далекими отголосками амбиций горделивых вулканцев, теперь занятых восстановлением своей культуры и рода на новой планете.  
      Спок мог бы общаться с МакКоем, как и любой типичный представитель его расы — из выгоды. Но гораздо логичнее было искать расположения офицеров на мостике, чем главы медицинской службы корабля. И все же Спок зачем-то общался с ним и даже делал некоторые успехи в попытке понять характер МакКоя. Это вызывало порой у Леонарда раздражение: он ощущал себя подопытной крысой вулканца. А после недавней травмы и вовсе перестал понимать мотивы Спока. Но случайно ли или осознанно тот наконец позволил МакКою взглянуть на их отношения собственными глазами.  
      Леонард не торопился с выводами, хотя любому на его месте стало бы понятно, что у Спока к нему имеется однозначный интерес. Будь МакКой более меркантилен, ему в голову могла бы прийти идея использовать полученные знания в личных целях. Удобно иметь под рукой такой ценный источник рационального мышления, в особенности здесь, на «Энтерпрайз». Вот только у МакКоя никогда не было каких-то иллюзий по поводу его собственного места на корабле, и выгодные отношения с руководящим составом его не интересовали. К тому же явную проблему в попытке посадить Спока на короткий поводок, манипулируя его эмоциями, составлял Кирк. МаКой знал, как друг относился к любому, кто пытался оказаться слишком близко к Леонарду. Лишь Чапел чудом избежала маниакальной ревности Кирка и оставалась верной боевой подругой МакКоя. О Споке он не беспокоился, хотя и не хотел нажить себе из-за него лишних проблем. Лучше всего было оставить дистанцию между ними такой же, как было прежде. Умение общаться с людьми как ни в чем не бывало даже после самых неприятных ситуаций МакКой воспитал в себе ещё подростком. Он выстроил в голове безупречный план, как не скомпрометировать себя улучшившимся со Споком общением перед Кирком, но все рухнуло ровно в тот момент, когда боль к нему вернулась снова.


	6. Мукта-Ха

      Присутствие Шайнера незримо ощущалось даже там, куда он и не думал наведываться: каждый боялся предстать перед адмиралом в невыгодном свете, и каждый в тайне надеялся перед ним выслужиться, если выпадет шанс. Потому офицеры были как никогда прежде собраны и готовы к работе. Даже инженеры Скотти, хорошо разбирающиеся в своем деле, но очень часто бестолковые, за время полета «Энтерпрайз» до Земли не совершили ни единой ошибки. А ведь именно инженеры чаще всего становились пациентами лазарета и причиной поломок корабля вне боевых вылетов. Иллюзорная идиллия внутри экипажа позволила Кирку сосредоточить все свое внимание на высокопоставленном пассажире. Чуткость, проявленная капитаном, была оценена Шайнером. Адмирал заверил Кирка, что теперь стал его личным должником и непременно будет рад вернуть долг, когда это понадобится.  
      — Обращайтесь ко мне в любое время, капитан, — с сердечной улыбкой попросил Шайнер, возвращаясь на борт своего шаттла. — Я занимаю в Совете Империи не последнее место. Думаю, иметь такого должника как я для Вас очень выгодно, Кирк.  
      — Вы же знаете, что это был мой долг помочь Вам.  
      — Разумеется, но я отвлек Вас от важного дела, не так ли? Потому не стесняйтесь, просите о чем хотите, и я постараюсь исполнить Вашу просьбу. В пределах разумного, конечно. Кстати, Кирк, у Вас есть наложницы?  
      — Здесь это лишнее. Быть может, когда моих боевых заслуг станет достаточно, и командование решит перевести меня в управляющие органы, я подумаю об этом.  
      — В наше время не часто встретишь молодого человека с таким чувством долга перед Империей. Кристофер Пайк не зря выбрал именно Вас, чтобы передать свои обязанности на корабле. Что ж, я был рад нашему знакомству. Для меня это был очень интересный опыт. Надеюсь, и для вас тоже.  
      — Не сомневайтесь, адмирал.  
      Кирк с вежливой улыбкой проводил Шайнера на борт шаттла и наконец смог вздохнуть с облегчением: теперь им снова никто не мог помешать в достижении поставленной цели. Путешествие до родной планеты не отняло у них критично много времени, но все-таки сдвинуло намеченные планы Кирка, и теперь «Энтерпрайз» необходимо было наверстать упущенное. Первым же делом, когда корабль покинул доки МакКинли, Кирк собрал совещание. Ему было важно наметить их дальнейший курс следования и обсудить новую тактику. Несколько дней, проведенных в праздном отдыхе позволили прийти в себя и оправиться от неудачного нападения на ромуланский корабль не только ему. Собравшиеся в зале для совещаний офицеры были как никогда собраны и готовы действовать по первому же приказу своего капитана. Ни у кого больше не оставалось сомнений, что тактическое отступление коммандера Спока, в первое время воспринятое Кирком как предательство, сыграло им на руку и дало время для создания более детального плана действий. Многим действия капитана в тот день показались неправильными и даже несколько истеричными, но сейчас, когда перед ними сидел сосредоточенный Кирк, готовый действовать, никто даже не допускал мысли, чтобы перечить ему. Совещание началось с короткого инструктажа и повторения старого приказа, полученного «Энтерпрайз» от командования еще месяц назад.  
      — Цель не изменилась, господа. — Кирк многозначительно взглянул на Спока, не торопившегося пока вступать в дискуссию. — Нам все так же предстоит найти пособников Хана на ромуланской территории и наказать их. Империя понесла потери, не только человеческие. Честь офицерского мундира была запятнана предательством адмирала Маркуса. Многим мои недавние действия могли показаться неправильным. Возможно, кто-то осудил и моего первого помощника. Мистер Спок, к сожалению, посчитал ненужным обсуждать со мной выбранную им тактику. Хотя действия коммандера возымели правильный результат, я хочу предостеречь других офицеров от подобной ошибки. Я являюсь капитаном корабля и за любое действие экипажа, влекущее за собой негативные последствия, отвечаю тоже я. — Кирк сделал паузу, окидывая собравшихся взглядом. — Я готов отвечать за каждого из Вас собственной головой, и желаю, чтобы это было взаимно. Если Вы будете преданы мне, я отплачу Вам ровно тем же. Как Вам известно, из-за необдуманного решения коммандера наш глава медслужбы получил ранение. Доктор МакКой долгое время является моим верным другом и товарищем. Ни разу он не заставил меня усомниться в его преданности мне и идеалам Империи. Именно это объясняет мое решение оставить доктора МакКоя на занимаемой им должности. Прискорбно признавать, что ошибка коммандера едва не навредила всем нам: если бы доктор МакКой получил более серьезные травмы, не только я лишился бы друга, но и весь экипаж мог лишиться замечательного специалиста и профессионала, ко всему прочему в последствии мистер Спок лишил бы нас своего присутствия на корабле, пойдя под трибунал.  
      — Я приношу свои глубочайшие извинения, капитан, и нахожу Ваше щедрое решение оставить меня в прежней должности очень приятным для меня, — Спок произнес это сухо, как и подобало в данной ситуации, но в глазах его мелькнул огонек. Он прекрасно понимал, что в первую очередь Кирк пытался оправдать себя, а не дать пояснения своим офицерам, что же именно произошло в тот день.  
      — Что ж, я рад, что вы дали мне возможность высказаться и выслушали меня, а теперь приступим к делу. Спок, как идут дела у доктора Маркус?  
      — Лейтенант Ухура установила зашифрованное соединение с Мемори до того, как я покинул мостик. Думаю, мы готовы к связи.  
      — Отлично. Надеюсь, у нашей дорогой Кэрол будут хорошие новости.  
      Кирк услышал тихий смешок, раздавшийся с другого конца стола, и резко вскинул голову. Взглядом разыскав смельчака, он с притворной внимательностью спросил, что же так развеселило офицера по внутренней безопасности. Ответа не последовало, что заставило ноздри Кирка в раздражении раздуться.  
      — Расскажите и нам тоже, лейтенант Джотто, посмеемся вместе. Что именно Вас развеселило? — Кирк говорил мягко, но с такими интонациями, что даже Спок в легком замешательстве взглянул на капитана. — Если Вам есть что сказать — говорите сейчас.  
      — Никак нет, сэр. Должно быть я поперхнулся и прочищал горло.  
      Спок отметил, как Джотто побледнел, заговорив с капитаном. Довольно опрометчиво было так явно выражать свою позицию по поводу слов Кирка, особенно в его присутствии. Спок привык к тому, что люди порой намеренно не сдерживают свои эмоции, чтобы их заметили, но никогда не мог понять, почему, когда их ловят на подобном, начинаются нелепые оправдания. «В чем смысл начинать игру, когда пасуешь, едва получив первую карту? Потому что каждому хочется попытать удачу, но не все готовы проиграть партию», — объяснил как-то поведение своих сородичей доктор МакКой. Эти слова пришлись Споку по вкусу: сам того не ведая, МакКой дал ему объяснение многим вещам, которые совершали терианцы, и которые не поддавались обычной логике. Любовь к азарту была заложена даже в самом последнем из трусливых кадетов Академии, нервно трясущихся на плацу перед вступительной комиссией. Как присуща была андорианцам горделивость, а вулканцам рациональная жестокость, так терианцев среди других рас Империи выделял их азарт. Откусить хоть кусочек, сказать хотя бы одну фразу, прежде чем отступить и признать поражение. Споку такое казалось странным: зачем зря тратить ресурсы, если даже не собираешься идти до конца, насколько это возможно. Вот и усмешка Джотто по его мнению не привела ни к какому результату кроме раздражения Кирка, который периодически нет-нет, да кидал взгляд на своего офицера по безопасности. А тем временем Маркус поведала командующему составу о своих первых успехах в поисках зацепок, ведущих их к ромуланцам. По ее мнению они все еще зря теряли время, ожидая, что на Мемори отыщутся записи, которые могут помочь им, но все же приказ Кирка она пыталась исполнять честно.  
      — Коммандер Харрисон долгое время провел у планеты Цартус. Она находится в пограничной системе, и обычно используется контрабандистами для торговли. Туда же отправлялся адмирал Маркус за несколько месяцев до инцидента. Это все, что я могла найти. У меня нет доступа ко многим документам, капитан.  
      — Цартус, система Пилин… Насколько я знаком с информацией, которую мы получили по делу Хана, его корабль был найден дрейфующим именно рядом с этой системой. — Спок нахмурился, обдумывая информацию. — Возможно, ромуланцы уже знали, что на этом корабле.  
      — Думаешь, они оставили там какое-то послание Маркусу? — Кирк приложил палец к губам. — Кэрол, ты можешь сказать, каковы были причины визита адмирала в эту систему?  
      — Это касалось незаконной торговли на Цартус. Командование подозревало местную власть в коррупционной сделке. Адмирал должен был проследить за исполнением приказа о зачистке планет от незаконных торговцев и преступников.  
      — Операция прошла успешно?  
      — Было арестовано более тысячи преступников, судопроизводство все еще ведется. Не думаю, что это как-то связано.  
      — Доктор Маркус. — Спок нагнулся над столом, рассматривая лицо Кэрол на экране. — Вы не могли бы запросить в архивах личные документы адмирала за этот период.  
      — Я же говорила, что у меня нет доступа к ним. Даже если я получу данные, я не смогу их прочесть.  
      — В этом нет необходимости. Пошлите их по зашифрованному каналу нам. Я займусь всем остальным.  
      Кирк одобрительно хмыкнул. Похоже, Спока это дело наконец начало интересовать. Даже Кэрол не пыталась как-то поддеть его, хотя о ее плохих отношениях со Споком на корабле было известно всем. Удивительно как азарт в желании достичь искомого может объединять людей. Кирку такое нравилось, при всей его предвзятости, он терпеть не мог склок внутри коллектива. К тому же он вновь последовал советам МакКоя о лечении, и разнеженный внутренней меланхолией он чувствовал себя разочарованно, когда видел затевающийся конфликт. Спокойствие шло ему на пользу, как про себя отметил Спок, хотя другим такое неконфликтное поведение капитана представлялось затишьем перед бурей. Возможно, это было к лучшему. Кирку не приходилось зря повышать голос, при этом другие всюду старались угодить ему и не прогневать лишний раз. В какой-то степени Спок испытывал зависть к положению Кирка: в отличие от своего капитана он был спокоен всегда, но это не делало других более сговорчивыми. Разумеется, полноценно осознавать это чувство Спок не мог будучи вулканецем, но он испытывал рациональное удивление тем фактом, что одно и то же поведение, присущее разным людям, не расценивается другими одинаково.  
      Он провел в размышлениях об этом всю оставшуюся часть совещания, благо что длилось оно не более десяти минут. Кирк доказал другим необходимость искать следы ромуланцев на Цартус, доктор Маркус в очередной раз показала, что стоит уважения, которого всегда требовала к себе, а Джотто заполучил негласную красную карточку от капитана. Спок же ушел с собрания в рассеянном чувстве, что они что-то упускают. Он мог бы назвать это интуицией, но это слово, принадлежащее терианцам, недостаточно полно отражало суть этого явления. Земляне предпочитали говорить его в случаях, когда у них возникало определенное чувство, не подкрепленное какими-либо фактами и логичными доводами. Спок же имел четкое объяснение причинам, по которым его не покидала мысль, что они что-то упускают. В деле Хана им приходилось быть крайне внимательным: уже не однократно случайно упущенная деталь оборачивала все их труды против них самих же. Пока Кирку удавалось избегать поражения, но длиться бесконечно подобное не могло. Кто-то должен был направить капитана на верную дорогу, пока у них оставалось время — «Энтерпрайз» уже легла на курс до Пилин.

***

  
      Найти подходящий момент, чтобы поговорить с Кирком, для Спока не составило труда. Он считал подобные вопросы безотлагательными и потому не искал повода и время для начала разговора. Едва закончив настройку орбитальных сканеров, чьи параметры успели сбиться с последней проверки, Спок отправился в каюту капитана, чтобы поговорить о ставших привычными для Кирка поспешных решениях. Он был уверен в своем мнении и ни секунды не сомневался, что разговор пойдет на благо всем. Преисполненный благородных намерений, Спок сообщил о своем визите к капитану, проведя ладонью по сканеру. Реакция последовала незамедлительно, что даже слегка удивило Спока. Чуть заметно дернув бровями, он отошел в сторону, когда из каюты капитана вышел Чехов. Молодой человек выглядел довольным, но, как показалось Споку, несколько смущенным. Желая найти разгадку этому, Спок проследил взглядом за вышедшим следом Кирком. Волосы его были чуть взъерошены, а по легкому масляному блеску глаз несложно было догадаться, что он сейчас не слишком трезв. О неуставном состоянии Джима говорил и его китель, небрежно расстегнутый на груди. Спок едва смог скрыть свое недовольство таким повелением капитана: уголки губ предательски дрогнули и опустились.  
      — Я надеюсь, что твои идеи нам сослужат хорошую службу, Павел. — Кирк протянул энсину его планшетку и облокотился на дверь. — Мне определенно это понравилось. Думаю, Спок бы тоже это оценил.  
      — Позвольте узнать, о чем речь? — сдержанно поинтересовался вулканец.  
      — Павел предложил мне кое-какие идеи касательно, эм, касательно нашей разведки на Цартус. Пока ничего особенного, просто детали.  
      — Ты обсуждал будущую миссию с навигатором, а не своим первым помощником, Джим? Позволь мне внести небольшое замечание…  
      — У тебя есть задание, Спок. Я верю, что ты с ним справляешься на отлично.  
      — Твоя просьба проследить за состоянием доктора МакКоя никоим образом не влияет на мою способность работать результативно в роли твоего помощника. Что же касается энсина Чехова, я склонен не доверять твоему мнению о его хороших идеях.  
      — Вам не стоит ревновать меня к капитану, мистер Спок, — Чехов улыбнулся, но глаза его остались холодными. — Я лишь предложил очевидное и подходящее решение.  
      — Ты не доверяешь ему? Думаешь, он на такое не способен? — Кирк вопросительного развел руки в стороны.  
      — Дело не в доверии, капитан. Энсин Чехов является хорошим специалистом в своем деле, его аналитические способности гораздо выше, чем у других терианцев. Я бы сравнил уровень его интеллекта с вулканским, если бы ты попросил меня отбросить многие детали этого вопроса. Но определяющим фактором в моей оценке правильности решения доверять советам энсина Чехова является не его ум, а его опыт. Энсин слишком молод, капитан, у него недостаточно опыта в принятии таких решений. Это может повлиять на долгосрочную перспективу благоприятного исхода предложенных им вариантов.  
      — Надо предложить Боунсу как-нибудь записать твою речь и выписывать вместо снотворного. Потрясающе утомляет, — Кирк зябко протянулся, нехотя прогоняя напавшую сонливость.  
      — Я могу показаться нудным, как ты любишь говорить, Джим, но я все еще настаивают на резонности моих замечаний. К тому же сейчас ты находишься в состоянии опьянения, а это так же негативно влияет на рациональное мышление.  
      — Умеешь же ты все испортить, господи… Зачем ты вообще пришел? Хотел прочесть мне и Чехову лекцию о вреде алкоголя?  
      — Хотел обсудить наш дальнейший план действий. Я считаю, что принимать некоторые решения сейчас опасно. Нам не хватает фактов.  
      — Если тебе угодно, я согласен выслушать тебя. Чехов, — Кирк щелкнул пальцами, призывая того подойти. — Жду тебя чуть позже, скажем, за час до заступления на смену. Расскажешь мне все, что нашел.  
      — Слушаюсь, капитан.  
      — О, мы же договорились. Обращайся ко мне на «ты».  
      — Так точно, сэр… Джим. Извини.  
      Щеки Чехова залились краской, и он спешно отошел назад, боясь, что Кирк это заметит. Но капитана не особо волновало, какое впечатление он производил на молодого энсина. Зайдя обратно в каюту, он направился прямиком к столу, за которым они с Чеховым совсем недавно обсуждали будущий план. Взяв со стола бутылку эля, Кирк плеснул немного в стакан и сразу же осушил его.  
      — Эй, Спок, тебе нужно особое приглашение? — громко спросил Кирк, наливая себе новую порцию.  
      Пока он отмерял, сколько алкоголя себе налить, Спок миновал Чехова и вошел в каюту. На прощание он кинул внимательный взгляд на энсина, который уже поборол юношескую смущенность и смотрел на вулканца с легким презрением.  
      — Какой явный фаворитизм, — в пространство кинул Спок, когда они с Кирком остались наедине.  
      — Чехов отличный малый. Не каждому удается в семнадцать лет попасть на флагман Империи да еще в такой должности. Тебе стоит быть менее предвзятым, Спок.  
      — А тебе стоит более трезво оценивать ситуацию. Джим, то, что адмирал Маркус посещал эту планету не означает, то там остались хоть какие-то следы.  
      — Это огромный рынок контрабанды. Если знать, к кому обратиться, тебе расскажут все. Нужно лишь заплатить нужную цену за информацию. Или надавить. Смотря, какие аппетиты у согласного выдать тайну.  
      — Как офицер Имперского флота я категорически против подобной затеи. Это порочит нашу честь.  
      — Нашу честь порочит то, что тот корабль до сих пор дрейфует где-то на границах своей чертовой Федерации, а не методы, которыми я собираюсь найти нужную информацию. Если ты не хочешь участвовать в подобном, то отойди и не мешай. Потому что я намерен идти до конца и сделать начатое.  
      — Если тебе просто нужна была чья-то смерть, ты бы не стал отсылать доктора Маркус на Мемори. Признать то, что считается в твоем мире слабостью, трудно. Я понимаю это. Но ты намерен добиться справедливости, ради которой согласился отступить. Твое положение среди других офицеров заметно пошатнулось после этого решения, но тобой движут благородные намерения. Я считаю, что таким способом мы добьемся гораздо большего, чем уничтожение одного вражеского корабля ради насыщения своей ненависти.  
      — Ты хочешь убедить меня в этом всем? Я не преследую каких-то благородный целей. Я выполняю приказ. Но выполнить его я хочу так, чтобы после не осталось чувства неудовлетворенности. Победа, полученная как жалкая подачка голодному псу, никогда не сможет удовлетворить настоящего воина. Это может успокоить тебя или кого-то другого, но не меня. Поэтому я намерен посетить Цартус и выяснить, что там вынюхивал Хан столько месяцев.  
      — Полагаю, что ты продолжишь отказываться от моего предложения не торопиться с этим решением без новых фактов.  
      — Ты абсолютно правильно меня понял. — Кирк удовлетворенно кивнул и поднес стакан к губам. — В любом случае ты всегда можешь снова взять инициативу в свои руки и все испортить. Главное, не предупреждай никого.  
      — Полагаю, Джим, это одно из тех иносказаний, которые вы, терианцы, называете сарказмом.  
      — И как же ты догадался?  
      — По твоей интонации, — с абсолютно серьезным лицом произнес Спок, явно не замечая излишне притворного изумления Кирка. — Я склонен считать эту привычку неким защитным рефлексом, как у дикобразов, которые выпускают иголки, чтобы защитить себя от хищника. Безусловно, это повышает выживаемость. Но если говорить о терианцах и вашем сарказме, я склонен считать, что подобное может как раз-таки понизить успешность выживания. В любом случае этот феномен уникален и не похож ни на что другое. Хочу так же отметить, что даже сделав некоторые успехи в распознавании сарказма доктора МакКоя, я испытываю затруднение в понимании твоего. Подозреваю, это не единичный случай, и сарказм каждого человека индивидуален. — Лицо Спока приобрело самодовольное выражение: он в самом деле считал свое наблюдение очень важным. Однако Кирк был с ним явно не согласен и смотрел на вулканца с раздражением, потому Споку срочно пришлось возвращать разговор в нужное русло. — Я лишь хочу сказать, что тревожусь о том, как могут воспринять твою прямолинейность и сарказм обитатели Цартус.  
      — Ну, это будет уже не твоей заботой.  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
      — Ты не сойдешь на планету. Я беру с собой Чехова и Скотти.  
      — Позволь возразить…  
      — Нет, Спок. Ты не понял. Это не обсуждается, я уже все решил. Ты остаешься на корабле и временно принимаешь командование «Энтерпрайз».  
      Против собственной воли Спок замер с удивленным лицом. Такое с ним происходило редко, но то, что сказал Кирк буквально заставило его изумиться. Брови его изогнулись, поднявшись и замерли в таком положении на несколько секунд, пока Спок подбирал подходящие слова. Все его аргументы оказались ничтожны и бессмысленны по сравнению с твердой убежденностью Кирка в своей правоте. Могло ли быть что-то хуже? Спок, разумеется, мог предложить десяток вещей, которые окажутся хуже решения Кирка, но это не умаляло неправильность выбора капитана. Вопрос Кирка, обращенный к Споку несколькими секундами позже, открыл перед вулканцем правду.  
      — То, что мы будем делать на Цартус — не твоя забота. А вот Боунс… Как у него дела? Ты ведь выполняешь мой приказ, верно?  
      Я сослал тебя к МакКою, чтобы ты перестал мешаться под ногами, Спок — эти слова так явно читались в интонациях капитана, что даже бесхитростному Споку, лишенному таланта красивых и завуалированных речей, это стало ясно. Неприятно, но такова была правда. Кирк всеми силами старался отгородить Спока от важных дел, будто считал личным оскорблением все резонные и логичные предложения своего помощника. Но спорить об этом сейчас Спок не стал, рассудив, что пока у него не будет железных аргументов, которые Кирк не сможет игнорировать, их негласная схватка не прекратится. Джим делал это специально. То ли от обиды, то ли потому что кто-то ему о чем-то сказал. Точно понять это сейчас уже было сложно. Но Спока начинала все больше беспокоить категоричность капитана, с которой тот встречал его разумные предложения. И прежде бывало так, что логика одного из них схлестывалась с амбициями другого. С этого началось их знакомство, это послужило причиной, по которой Кирк стал капитаном, а затем едва не лишился своей должности, этим же могло все однажды закончиться окончательно и бесповоротно, если Джим не одумается. Просить Кирка взять себя в руки и отключить эмоции было сродни требованию Споку перестать делать логические выводы и искать рациональные пути решения проблем.  
      Пока Кирк не поймет сам, к чему ведут его пагубные эмоции и эгоизм, изменить что-то вряд ли получится. Как это не было прискорбно признавать, но у Спока теперь остался лишь один союзник, способный помочь ему убедить Кирка действовать, как того требовал голос холодного разума.

***

  
      Как удобно и практично оказалось задание капитана, которое получил от него Спок. Конечно, ему поручили быть рядом с МакКоем не из искренних побуждений. Такой простой, но крайне результативный расчет: заставить Леонарда перекинуть свою злобу и раздражение с Кирка на Спока, теперь велением судьбы вынужденно находиться рядом до неприличного часто. Это был настолько безыскусный ход, что даже Спок понимал истинную подоплеку действий Кирка. Но сейчас его беспокоило нечто иное, но все еще связанное с Джимом.  
      Нанести новый визит в лазарет без повода Спок решил спустя час после разговора с капитаном. Обдумав все в своей каюте и убедившись в максимальной результативности выбранного плана, Спок приступил к его незамедлительному исполнению.  
      Доктор МакКой как раз заступил на смену, когда в дверях его кабинета возникла высокая фигура с каменным выражением лица.  
      — Как Ваша голова, доктор? — со всей доступной ему деликатностью поинтересовался Спок, когда ему предложили войти в помещение.  
      — С каких пор ты приходишь сюда так часто и интересуешься моим состоянием? Я надеялся, что приказ капитана был одноразовым.  
      — Людям свойственно испытывать недомогания на протяжении некоторого количества времени после выздоровления. Будет не лишним, если я проявлю немного чуткости к Вам, доктор, чтобы убедиться, что поставленная передо мной задача выполнена.  
      — Не мни о себе слишком много, Спок. Твоя помощь во всем этом была минимальна.  
      — Я предпочитаю судить о личном вкладе в дело не по объемам затраченных сил, а итоговой пользе. Могу ли я считать, что Ваше раздраженное настроение является положительным ответом на вопрос о самочувствии?  
      — Ах ты, зеленокровый, — выдохнул с возмущением МакКой. — Заявился ко мне, чтобы отвлекать своими попытками поупражняться в остроумии? Неужели должность первого офицера и помощника капитана такая не пыльная? Да ведь и мои санитары тогда с таким справятся. Или же Кирк выгнал тебя с мостика взашей, когда узнал, что ты прогуливал занятия по технике безопасности?  
      — К Вашему сведению, доктор, я получил высший балл по этой дисциплине в Академии. Ваш выпад предполагал оскорбление, однако Вы забыли учесть, что для вулканца подобное нелогичное замечание абсолютно лишено какого-либо смысла. Мы не занимаемся эмоциональной оценкой чужих суждений о себе и принимаем к сведению лишь факты. Фактов Вы не изложили.  
      — Тогда как тебе такой факт, Спок: пока ты пытался ковыряться в моей голове, я узнал кое-что интересное о тебе.  
      — Мелдинг обоюден. Я допускаю, что Вы могли ощутить мои мысли. Учитывая наше долгое знакомство, я посчитал некоторые меры предосторожности не столь необходимыми. Контроль собственного разума при проведении мелдинга отнимает много сил, и все же я постарался ограничить нагрузку на Ваш разум. Прошу меня извинить, если мои мысли причинили Вам дискомфорт.  
      — Да уж, почувствовать себя неловко мне удалось, — кинул МакКой. — Не знал, что вулканцы способны на такое.  
      — Что Вы имеете в виду, доктор?  
      — Я про… Хах, и в страшном сне представить не мог, что когда-нибудь придется обсуждать подобное с кем-то. Я о твоей симпатии ко мне. Как Вы это называете у себя на Вулкане? Наверняка имеется какое-нибудь жуткое словечко, похожее на проклятье.  
      — Если Вы подразумеваете «ашау», то это слово редкостной красоты. Я понимаю, что мой родной язык для Вас звучит в некоторой степени сложно, но это не повод оскорблять его. — Спока едва ли можно было назвать возмущенным, однако в этот момент внутри него велась непримиримая борьба со вспыхнувшими эмоциями.  
      — Чем бы это слово не было, звучит оно менее отвратительно, чем я предполагал. Так что же, Спок. Ты испытываешь именно это чувство? Ашау?  
      — В вашем языке нет ни одного слова, которое могло бы полностью отразить его значение. Любовь, привязанность, чувство долга — я бы мог привести еще несколько значений, чтобы показать Вам полноту и многогранность этого слова и объяснить, что оно не имеет никакого к Вам отношения.  
      — Умеешь же ты воду лить, когда это нужно, — с тяжелым вздохом произнес МакКой.  
      Метафоричность его фразы заставила Спока с сомнением оглядеться по сторонам в поисках хоть чего-то похожего на воду.  
      — Тебе стоит проще относиться к разнице между нашими языками. Я не претендую на звание любви всей твоей жизни. Не хватало мне еще тебя на хвосте. И без того старость проведу в одиночестве благодаря Джиму. — Усмехнувшись, МакКой провел ладонью по шраму на щеке. — Однако мне все еще интересно: как давно?  
      Взгляд Спока заскользил в сторону от лица МакКоя, исподлобья смотревшего на него в ожидании ответа. Стоило ли тратить время на объяснение, что восприятие мира вулканцев и терианцев отлично друг от друга настолько, что беспокойство Спока было воспринято МакКоем, как симпатия. Нет, Спок не собирался врать себе. Безусловно, он был заинтересован в докторе, но им двигало вовсе не влечение. Объяснить подобное обычному человеку было крайне затруднительно, потому Споку пришлось призвать на помощь всю эмпатию, на которую он был способен.  
      — Вы являетесь для меня несомненно важным человеком, доктор МакКой. Но я вынужден разочаровать Вас: точного ответа на Ваш вопрос у меня нет. Мы с Вами принадлежим к разным мирам. То, что для Вас могло показаться симпатией, для меня не более чем профессиональный интерес. Я испытываю к Вам ровно ту же привязанность, что и к капитану или любому другому члену экипажа. Вулканцы лишены фаворитизма по отношению к терианцам.  
      — Где-то здесь я должен расчувствоваться и пустить скупую терианскую слезу. В самом деле, Спок, меня прямо-таки оскорбляет то, что ты считаешь меня настолько идиотом. Мой тебе совет, если хочешь и дальше прикидываться, что ты не чертов гомик: следи за тем, чтобы Джим не пронюхал об этом. Мне-то не в первой, еще в медицинском успел повидать всяких. А вот Джим очень расстроится.  
      — На Вашем месте я бы волновался о том, что капитана расстроит моя осведомленность о его болезни.  
      Настала очередь МакКоя удивляться. В отличие от держащего свои эмоции под строгим контролем Спока, он выражал свои чувство охотно и излишне экспрессивно. Рассеянное удивление превратилось в возмущение почти сразу: МакКой вскочил на ноги, в момент превратившись из цинично подшучивающего врача в сосредоточение обжигающей злобы. В его лице можно было прочесть неприкрытую враждебность, когда МакКой поравнялся со Споком и вцепился в ворот его кителя, подтягивая к себе.  
      — Даже не смей думать об этом. — Сквозь стиснутые зубы произнес МакКой кося единственным глазом. — Слышишь? Даже не смей пытаться говорить что-то Джиму. Уж поверь, я могу тебя заткнуть, если захочу. Могу всадить тебе такую дозу транквилизаторов, что ты еще две недели будешь валяться парализованным тут и ходить под себя.  
      — Вам стоит озаботиться своим психическим состоянием, доктор. На лицо все признаки посттравматического шока. У Вас в штате ведь есть полевой психолог.  
      — А тебе стоит позаботиться о длине своего языка. Для отмороженного вулканца ты слишком любишь играть с огнем.  
      — Я лишь хотел уточнить диагноз капитана, чтобы убедиться, что он находится в занимаемой должности без нарушения протокола. Я ознакомился на досуге с медицинской картой Джима и не нашел ни единого упоминания каких-либо ментальных расстройств. Могу ли я расценивать это как халатность врача или намеренно скрытые данные о здоровье офицера, доктор МакКой?  
      — Расценивай это как совет не лезть не в свое дело, Спок. Не трогай — не завоняет. Я готов терпеть от тебя все, но никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах даже не смей говорить о Джиме. И упаси тебя Бог сказать ему, что ты узнал о нем что-то лишнее.  
      — Вы можете на меня положиться, доктор. Я не хочу быть Вам или Джиму врагом. Я взываю к Вашей логике, потому что знаю, что она у Вас есть. Вы пользуетесь ей чаще, чем хотите это показать, и потому я прошу дать ответ лишь на один вопрос: скажите, доктор МакКой, насколько опасна для нас болезнь Джима?  
      — Не более чем для тебя или меня простуда, — уже гораздо более мягко произнес МакКой, хотя он все еще сжимал ткань кителя в кулаке. — Джим принимает лекарства, он же не конченный кретин. Он прекрасно понимает, чем все может грозить, если запустить болезнь.  
      — Полагаю, в Вашем рецепте прописаны дозы, принимаемые вместе с алкоголем. Я прав?  
      — Ты просил ответить на один вопрос.  
      Разжав пальцы, МакКой отступил на несколько шагов и сделал медленный вдох. Ему нужно было хотя бы немного успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Спок верно подметил, что в последнее время он стал излишне нервным и все это походило на какое-то пострасстройство, нежели поведение здорового человека. Когда Спок появился на пороге кабинета, у МакКоя и в мыслях не было кидаться на него и сыпать бессмысленными угрозами. Но стоило тому лишь заикнуться о Джиме и его тайне, как в Леонарде что-то перемкнуло. Он понимал, что это глупое объяснение, не достойное разумного человека: как можно оправдывать свою злость тем, что холодный рассудок тебе застилает пелена ярости.  
      Отправив Спока прочь от себя, МакКой разыскал в личных запасах хороший транквилизатор и вколол себе. В сочетании с постоянным приемом обезболивающих это вряд ли могло сказаться хорошо на его здоровье, но Леонард уже успел смириться с тем, что в его положении больше нельзя мечтать о былом состоянии.  
      Когда он немного пришел в себя, а заглянувшая в кабинет Чапел спросила, не хочет ли МакКой после смены пойти вместе в бар, Леонард наконец подумал и о Джиме. Этот плут явно играл в какие-то известные одному ему игры и не собирался делиться тайнами ни с кем. По разговорам других о внезапно ставшем более спокойным капитане МакКою стало ясно, что Кирк последовал его советам вернуться к лечению. Однако слова Спока об алкоголе не давали Леонарду покоя. Неужели Джиму хватило ума мешать лекарство со спиртным? МакКой и сам редко следовал предписаниям врачебных инструкций, но такое наплевательское отношение к режиму было выше его понимания. Настал момент, когда оттягивать диалог с Кирком было глупо и даже чревато. Как бы МакКоя не душила обида, ради общего блага пора было заткнуть ее куда подальше.

***

  
      «Энтерпрайз» шла на сближение с системой Пилин на обычной скорости. Для экипажа это была рядовая миссия — одна из десятка точно таких же, когда приходилось осторожно подбираться к границам системы, чтобы не выдать присутствие официальных властей, а после медленно на шаттле подбираться к нужной планете, чтобы взять под арест преступников, грозивших спокойствию Империи. Карательные миссии для «Энтерпрайз» были такими же буднями, как исследовательские экспедиции на границах Империи, когда руководство желало найти новые пригодные для колонизации и разработки планеты. Ежедневно терианцы множили свою силу и расширяли границы Империи. Чем больше планет входило в ее состав, тем более бескомпромиссно велась политика: враг, угрожающий единству, должен был уничтожаться немедленно, бунт подавляться как можно более жестоко, а вступающим в состав Империи дозволялось все меньше свобод. Ключом к успешному и процветающему будущему Терианской Империи видели тоталитарный режим и контроль на всех уровнях. Хотя поговаривали, что где-то на самых верхах велись споры о том, что подобная политика погубила не мало империй и будет недальновидно не вынести урок из истории и не повторять былых ошибок. Домыслы и попытки представить будущее были одной из излюбленных тем в системах, вынужденных жить под гнетом более успешных рас. Порой эти глупые надежды оборачивались мятежами: находились смельчаки, полагающие, что именно на них судьба возложила бремя изменить ход истории. Но в большинстве случаев все было лишь красивыми сказками, призванными хоть как-то скрасить обиду на тех, кого судьба живших в порабощенных системах мало беспокоила.  
      Благодаря отдаленности от центра Империи, некоторые системы чувствовали больше свободы. И на таких планетах как Цартус процветало беззаконие. Малогабаритным судам, представляющим официальную власть, приходилось нелегко. Авторитет имперского офицера здесь имел малый вес, в особенности, если это были грузовые или исследовательские корабли, не оснащенные должным вооружением. Но «Энтерпрайз» могла навести страх на любого даже самого отъявленного космического пирата одним своим видом. И потому Кирк принял решение действовать скрытно, не объявляя о своем присутствии в системе официально. С легкой подачи Чехова у маленького торгового шаттла, отправившегося к Цартус с границы системы Пилин, появилась простая, но убедительная легенда. Кирк и трое сопровождающих его офицеров должны сойти на Цартсус под прикрытием торговцами, везущими с собой краденное оружие со списанных имперских крейсеров. Для такого Скотти пришлось отремонтировать уже давно вышедшее из строя ядро торпедной установки, сделав из него пригодную для работы модель. Продавать ее, разумеется, никто не собирался. Но местные контрабандисты были людьми мнительными, и Кирку не хотелось найти проблемы раньше, чем они выйдут на след ромуланцев.  
      В состав десанта кроме Скотти и Чехова включили лейтенанта Джамал, чье присутствие могло сыграть не только практическую роль. Женщины в рядах контрабандистов и оппозиционеров редкостью не являлись, скорее правилом. В колонизированных системах мужчины либо погибали во время сражений, либо призывались на службу в Имперский флот. Дома их простаивали в забвении, цивилизации приходили в упадок, и женщинам не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как обеспечивать свою жизнь незаконным бизнесом или уходить в подполье, готовясь стать оружием возмездия для злого диктата. А иногда подполье сотрудничало с контрабандистами, которые охотно снабжали первых вооружением и транспортом. Поэтому присутствие Захры должно было отвадить особо мнительных беззаконников от подозрений, хотя в первую очередь Чехов предложил своему капитану ее кандидатуру из-за навыков лейтенанта. Джамал являлась заменяющим пилотом, в стандартном режиме страхующим автоматику от нежелательных сбоев. Однако ее основные обязанности заключались в обеспечении безопасности командующего состава. Для работы под прикрытием она была наиболее подходящим кандидатом: Кирк собирался сосредоточиться на поисках информатора, у Чехова и Скотти же была недостаточная боевая подготовка для подобной миссии. Их отличала хорошая смекалка, но по сравнению с Захрой, имевшей за плечами не одну успешно завершенную боевую операцию, они были более чем бесполезны. В случае, если план Чехова даст где-то сбой, только Джамал могла защитить капитана и вытащить его с Цартус живым.  
      Шаттл без опознавательных знаков Империи вошел в атмосферу планеты спустя три стандартных часа. В лучах заходящей Пилим торговая столица играла грязными красками чадящих труб маленьких цехов по переработке добываемых самоцветов местной коммуной шахтеров. На задворках города образовалась свалка из металлолома, который местные торгаши отказывались приобретать даже за бесценок, а неудачливым продавцам не хватало средств, чтобы везти свои «сокровища» на другие планеты. Между грудами ржавеющих дизельных реакторов стареньких транспортных кораблей и предохранителей дилитиевых кристаллов затерялись пустующие площадки для кораблей торговцев. Света здесь не хватало: стихийная свалка, теснившаяся кораблями все дальше от города расположилась под северным склоном горы, на которой был построен когда-то маленький перевалочный городок-приемник. Пилим окрашивал небо закатными лучами на юго-западе и до свалки его свет почти не добирался по вечерам.  
      Длинная идущая в гору дорога начинала ветвиться еще на подступах к городу, а после первых кварталов множилась на узкие улочки. Пробираясь сквозь лотки с дешевой стряпней для шахтеров, команда, возглавляемая Кирком, оглядывалась по сторонам в поисках вывески бара. Самые важные сделки заключались именно в таких местах, а завсегдатае баров за умеренное вознаграждение могли рассказать о самый примечательных посетителях. На счастье Кирка у Скотта имелись знакомые торгаши, часто бывавшие по долгу ремесла на подобных планетах, потому искали они вполне конкретный бар.  
      — Что скажешь, Скотти, долго нам еще искать? — Спросил Кирк после получаса безуспешных плутаний по улицам города. — Не пора ли нам отловить кого-то из местных, да спросить дорогу?  
      — Сэр, мне кажется, местные не особо любят зазря чесать языком. Уверен, удача нам скоро улыбнется.  
      — Как бы нам не пришлось застрять тут на всю ночь, надеясь на удачу. Твой знакомый говорил что-нибудь еще про этот бар кроме названия?  
      — О, я не особо вдавался в такие подробности. До Цартус не ближний путь, я никогда не думал, что мне удастся здесь побывать.  
      — Очень плохо, Скотти. Нужно быть готовым ко всему.  
      Скотт виновато улыбнулся и развел руками. Ему и в голову не приходило, что общение со всякого рода торговцами когда-то пригодится ему на службе.  
      — Сэр, посмотрите туда. — Захра указала в конец проулка, мимо которого они только что прошли. — Похоже на тот бар, который мы ищем?  
      — Да чтоб мне пусто было! — изумился Скотти. — А Вы довольно глазастая, лейтенант. Ни в жизни бы не заметил этой вывески. И как они тут что-то разбирают?  
      — Что ж, думаю, Скотти ответил на твой вопрос, Захра. Пошли, не будем терять время на болтовню. Я уже порядком устал и не прочь выпить чего-нибудь.  
      — О, капитан, когда я соглашался на эту миссию, не думал, что нам придется так тесно сливаться с местными. — Глаза Скотти заблестели от предвкушения.  
      — Не обольщайся. Надираться тут тебе никто не даст. Чехов, пригляди за нашим бравым инженером, чтобы он не выпил лишнего, пока я буду занят.  
      — Есть, сэр.  
      — И еще. Это уже касается всех, — Кирк остановился и оглядел своих спутников. — Когда мы зайдем в бар, я хочу, чтобы вы оставили все официальные обращения за его порогом. Не забывайте, кто мы сейчас.  
      — Любой каприз за твой счет, дорогуша. — улыбнулась Захра, еще секунду назад хмуро оглядывавшая проходивших мимо людей. — Вдруг сегодня нам удастся продать пару сердечников. Не зря же мы проделали такой долгий путь.  
      Кирк довольно кивнул, видя, что лейтенант Джамал поняла его приказ верно. Чехов последовал примеру и попытался о чем-то пошутить, когда догнал ушедшую вперед Захру, но та лишь толкнула его плечо. Со стороны могло показаться, что это компания друзей, путешествующих вместе долгое время, но наметанный глаз Кирка заметил, как молодого навигатора отшатнуло в сторону после тычка. Отношения Чехова и Джамал всегда были натянуты. Что послужило причиной нелюбви Захры к главному навигатору — Кирк не знал, да и никогда не интересовался такими. Пока такие отношения офицеров не мешали службе, это было не его заботой.  
      Засаленные двери бара раскрылись, впустив новых посетителей внутрь, и Кирку тут же пришлось пригнуть голову: он рисковал удариться лбом о висевшие под потолком курильницы, маскирующие своим тяжелым дымом неприятный запах пропахшего насквозь потом и грязью бара. Шахтеры-работяги, измотанные долгими перелетами торговцы и охотливые до дешевой подработки наемники составляли большую часть посетителей этого места. Бар был скрыт от чужих глаз своим расположением, а внутри имелось много укромных закутков, где можно было обговорить детали сделок или рассказать что-то важное, но не предназначенное для чужих ушей. Здесь можно было встретить кого угодно начиная от карликов мармарцев, похожих на волосатый крепышей с кошачьей головой, или ройланцев, промышлявших в таких районах быстрым ремонтом техники, заканчивая более враждебными андорианцами и телларитами. Кирк готов был поклясться, что даже заметил клингона, сидевшего в темном углу за столиком и потягивающего свой коктейль из высокого стакана. Вполне возможно, что его сюда привели выгодные торговые отношения, но он явно не желал привлекать к себе много внимания и потому не высовывался из тени колонны, за которой стоял его столик.  
      Коротким кивком Кирк указал своим спутникам на освободившееся место позади шахтеров, отдыхающих после тяжелого рабочего дня, а сам пошел к бару. Он хотел разговорить бармена-аркадианку, чтобы разузнать о местных новостях. Сев рядом с двумя угрюмыми горнами, Кирк заказал себе горячий эль, и спросил, нет ли в баре какого-нибудь наемника, работающего за границами Империи. Аркадианка остановилась перед Кирком, изучая его своими влажными выпуклыми глазами, при этом ее маленький рот странно зашевелился, будто она жевала что-то. Кирк терпеливо ожидал, понимая, что он здесь чужак, и аркадианка пытается понять, стоит ли ему доверять такие вещи.  
      — Мне нужен толковый парень, который не решит кинуть меня. Я слышал, после недавних арестов имперских патрулей, здесь осталось мало верных своему ремеслу людей. Так что скажешь, есть кто на примете?  
      Аркадианка не ответила. Поставив пузатый стеклянный стакан с дымящимся элем перед Кирком, она ушла в другу часть стойки. Чужаков с такими вопросами здесь не особо жаловали.  
      — Если тебе нужен человек, готовый работать за звонкую монету и при этом не собирающийся вспороть тебе брюхо при первом удобном случае, обратись к Мукта-Ха, — сидящий рядом угрюмый горн вдруг заговорил.  
      — Мукта-Ха?  
      — Верно. — Горн вдруг довольно оскалился, показывая свои острые клыки. — Он знает здесь многих. Может и даст наводку. Таких как мы не любят. Ни горнов — мы для них слишком страшные и уродливые, ни вас — терианцев. Из-за людей Империи тут в последнее время неспокойно, они портят бизнес.  
      — А ты, значит, терианцев любишь?  
      — Не люблю. Но своим надо помогать. Хороших торговцев всегда мало. Своего брата надо выручать.  
      — И то, верно, дружище. Так где мне найти Мукта-Ха?  
      — Да вон он, сидит вместе с двумя андорианками. Ты особо с ними не миндальничай, эти девицы у него в охране, могут и пальцы отрезать, если что-то не понравится.  
      — Были прецеденты?  
      Вместо ответа горн подвинулся в стороны, позволяя своему товарищу продемонстрировать руку с изуродованным крайним пальцем.  
      — Не возражаешь, если я угощу тебя и твоего друга? В благодарность, — Кирк дружелюбно улыбнулся и подозвал аркадианку к себе снова.  
      Прежде чем идти к Мукта-Ха, Кирк вернулся к сопровождавшим его офицерам. Чехов отчитался, что из всех разговоров, которые он смог понять, не нашлось ни единой интересующей их темы. В свою очередь Кирк поведал им о неком Мукта-Ха, к которому его послали горны.  
      — Думаете, это мармарец в самом деле может что-то знать? — с недоверием спросил Скотт. — Извините мне мою прямолинейность, но он не выглядит как тот, кто может нам помочь.  
      — Прощаю, — кивнул Кирк и повернулся к Захре. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты отправила данные Споку. Он должен был закончить расшифровывать информацию с Мемори.  
      — Это может быть опасно. Мы не знаем, следит ли здесь кто-то за исходящими потоками информации с планеты. К тому же я не могу уйти. В мое отсутствие ни Чехов, ни Скотт не смогу тебе помочь.  
      — Тогда этим займется Павел. Думаю, он сможет зашифровать сигнал должным образом, чтобы это не вызвало ни у кого подозрений. Сможешь это сделать?  
      — Думаю, что смогу. Потребуется немного времени и я не знаю, как долго мистер Спок будет отвечать.  
      — Даю тебе час. Этого должно хватит. А я пока займусь этим Мукта-Ха.  
      Джамал и Скотту досталась роль наблюдателей: Кирк не терял уверенности, что случайный разговор может их вывести на нужного человека, если Мукта-Ха окажется бесполезен.

***

  
      Место, которое занял мармарец, оказалось выбрано не случайно. С его дивана видно было весь зал, заполненный гудящим роем посетителей. Довольно потирая пальцами короткие топорщащиеся усы, Мукта-Ха пялился на тех, кто заходил в бар и осматривался, выбирая свободное место. Его черные выпученные глаза неустанно следили за всеми и каждым, словно он заранее знал, зачем они пришли. При этом поза Мукта-Ха, в которой он сидел, не выражала никакого волнения или напряжения. Короткие волосатые ноги в сандалиях, свисавшие с дивана то и дело покачивались, когда уши Мукта-Ха улавливали какую-нибудь мелодию, доносившуюся из другого конца бара. Из карманов засаленного комбинезона Мукта-Ха кирпичного цвета торчали цветные бумажки, которые он иногда доставал и скручивал в трубочку. Сидевшая по правую руку андорианка поджигала уголок бумаги и клала ее в курильницу над их головами.  
      Прежде чем подойти к Мукта-Ха, Кирк внимательно изучал его поведение. Было важно в каком тоне начинать разговор, чтобы получить нужную информацию. С аркадианкой он уже допустил ошибку.  
      С момента, когда Кирк вошел в бар, к Мукта-Ха никто не подошел. Возможно, он кого-то ждал, но Кирк посчитал, что мармарец приходит сюда и сидит вот так без особой цели каждый вечер. Стоило ли ждать подвоха от этого человека? Ответ ему подсказал Чехов, вышедший на связь с «Энтерпрайз».  
      — Сэр, коммандер Спок не нашел ни одного соответствия. Мукта-Ха не связывался с Ханом. Однако, коммандер считает, что Мукта-Ха может быть известно местоположение ромуланцев. Лейтенант Ухура перехватила по одному из каналов связи предупреждение с Цартус. — Торопливо рассказывал Чехов в наушнике Кирка. — Это не точная информация. Кто-то из контрабандистов упомянул, что видел группу людей, очень похожих на ромуланцев, сэр. Если это правда, то нам нужен Камар. Он заключал несколько сделок через Мукта-Ха. Когда адмирал Маркус прибыл на Цартсу, его арестовали, но затем быстро отпустили.  
      Кирк удовлетворенно кивнул и повернулся к Захре.  
      — Не своди глаз с этих андорианок. Если они покажутся тебе подозрительными, действуй по обстановке.  
      — А что мне прикажешь делать? — спросил Скотти.  
      — Делай вид, что пришел сюда выпить. — Кирк кивнул на полупустой стакан, стоящий перед ним.  
      Встав из-за стола, он направился к Мукта-Ха. Мармарец в этот момент говорил что-то склонившейся к нему андорианке, указывая на бар. Когда Кирк подошел к ним, андорианка нехотя оставила своего хозяина и ушла к бару, чтобы заказать новые напитки. Мукта-Ха заговорил первым, спрашивая, как терианца занесло так далеко и что ему нужно на Цартус. Нисколько не сомневаясь в своей легенде, Кирк неторопливо рассказал Мукта-Ха, что продает разный металлолом и в последнее время испытывает трудности с реализацией товара.  
      — Один парень подставил меня: забрал товар, но не заплатил. Товар был не мой, я вез его с вулканской колонии, прямиком из системы Глизе. Я влез в долги, чтобы отдать плату за украденное. Мои ребята были недовольны, и я тоже.  
      — Ты думаешь, что Мукта-Ха может тебе помочь? — урчаще спросил мармарец, потирая свои усы. — Почему ты так думаешь?  
      — Те горны сказали, что ты помогаешь торговцам. Мы ничем не защищены. Остается уповать на честность и помощь друг друга.  
      — Честность? Ты говоришь Мукта-Ха о честности, терианец? — Мукта-Ха издал грудой звук, будто засмеялся, вслед за ним улыбнулась и сидящая рядом андорианка. — Мукта-Ха знает, какими бывают терианцы. Терианцы пришли на родную планету Мукта-Ха, обещая честную торговлю, но они стали наживаться на нас. Мармарцы не любят терианцев.  
      — А ты?  
      — Мукта-Ха любит деньги, — бесцветные мягкие губы с пушком вокруг растянулись в улыбке. — Мукта-Ха очень любит деньги, потому что много знает.  
      — Камар. Человек, который украл мой товар с ним связан. Ты знаешь, где его искать?  
      Мукта-Ха не торопился с ответом. Одним пальцем пригладив усы, он похлопал себя по бочкам, обтянутым красным комбинезоном, что-то проверяя в карманах. Подвижные пальцы быстро забирались в складки ткани, ощупывая содержимое. Кирк старался сохранять спокойствие, хотя неторопливость Мукта-Ха могла вывести из себя кого угодно. Мармарцы все были такими: медлительные и в некоторой степени созидательны. Срок их жизни был гораздо дольше, чем у терианцев, и они предпочитали получать удовольствие от каждого момента их жизни. К чему спешка, если разговор можно вести несколько часов вместо десяти минут. Мармарцы были прирожденными коммерсантами и могли уговорить любого на выгодные условия сделки. Они могли спорить о цене днями, а быть может и неделями, беря оппонента измором. Зная такую особенность мармарцев, Кирк был уверен, что Мукта-Ха попытается запросить непомерную цену за свои услуги, и с этим придется согласиться. Жаль, нельзя сразу надавить на него именем Флота — с раздражением подумал Кирк, наблюдая, как Мукта-Ха протянул андорианке какую-то бумажку, сложенную трубочкой, а потом что-то ей сказал на ухо. Или нет — резко оборвал себя Джим. Если бы он пришел к Мукта-Ха официально, в своем кителе, с другими офицерами, и начал угрожать именем Империи, тот повел себя точно так же.  
      — Мукта-Ха знает, что Камар сегодня будет здесь. Мукта-Ха может сказать Камару, что ты его ищешь. Но у Мукта-Ха есть своя цена.  
      Кирк ожидал, что мармарец запросит большую сумму, но его аппетиты оказались на удивление скромными. Блеф удался: Мукта-Ха решил помочь Кирку из солидарности, хотя испытывал явную неприязнь к его расе. Но это было лишь на руку самому Кирку. Ему не пришлось тратить время на болтовню с мармарцем. После того, как они договорились о встрече с Камаром, Джим вернулся за свой столик. Им пришлось прождать появления связного Хана почти пять часов. За это время Скотти успел напиться и протрезветь, и теперь сидел с хмурым видом и поглядывал на торговцев, обсуждавших удачную продажу корпусных усилителей с грузовых кораблей Империи.  
      — Будь мы здесь с более официальным визитом, я бы сказал им пару ласковых слов. — Раздраженно произнес Скотт. — Страшно подумать: они обворовывают нашу Империю и с самодовольным видом попивают здесь виски, обсуждая, какой корабль снова попытаются ограбить.  
      — На твоем месте я был говорила тише. — Джамал выразительно посмотрела на Скотта. — Не стоит привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, пока Камар не появился. Если мы поднимем шумиху, то упустим хорошую возможность.  
м— Ох, девочка, ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь! Корабли имперского флота — произведение искусства, а эти вандалы разграбливают их, растаскивая на металлолом. Благо, они еще достаточно умны, чтобы не нападать на действующие суда. Это возмутительно. Я не могу больше слушать их! — С грохотом опустив пустой стакан на стол, Скотт попытался встать, но Кирк остановил его коротким жестом.  
      — Возьми себя в руки, Скотти. Мы здесь не для того, чтобы устраивать драку из-за твоих оскорбленных чувств.  
      — Сэр, неужели Вам приятно слушать это?  
      — Нет, но у меня есть более важная задача, чем выяснение отношений с какими-то торговцами. Советую засунуть свое недовольство куда поглубже и сидеть молча. Лучше закажи себе выпить.  
      Скотт проворчал что-то себе под нос, но перечить Кирку не стал. И очень кстати. Едва за их столиком восстановилась тишина, в бар зашел телларит. Вместо куртки он пользовался старым потрепанным имперским кителем капитана, при виде которого Кирк едва смог сдержать свое возмущение. Телларит явно не принадлежал к имперскому флоту. Нашивки и погоны с кителя были давно сорваны, а под ним ничего больше и не было — телларит самодовольно сверкал голым волосатым животом, вальяжно прохаживаясь между опустевшими столами. По перстням с красными алмазами несложно было догадаться, что он тут важная шишка. Но кем бы этот телларит ни был, он не имел никакого права носить военный китель Империи, да еще и капитанский.  
      Заметив, как Кирк сжал кулаки, пытаясь подавить гнев, Чехов склонился к капитану и тихо заговорил:  
      — Сэр, это Камар. Нам следует быть с ним осторожнее.  
      Словно услышав, что о нем кто-то говорит, телларит дернул своим свиным пятаком и обернулся к Кирку. Джим не стал отводить взгляд, желая дать понять Камару, что вовсе не питает к нему симпатии. И хотя они видели друг друга впервые, телларит сразу понял настрой незнакомца. Хрипло усмехнувшись, он прошел мимо, будто говоря: мне плевать, что ты возомнил о себе, терианец, я — хозяин, а ты всего лишь гость на этой планете. Кирк проводил его взглядом до дивана, где восседал Мукта-Ха, и повернулся к остальным.  
      — Говорить буду я. Чехов, ты следишь за входом. Скотти — на тебе посетители бара. Ели кто-то из вас заметит что-то подозрительное, мы тут же уходим. Захра, ты идешь со мной.  
      Оглядевшись по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что к Мукта-Ха больше никто не собирается подходить, Кирк встал из-за стола. Джамал следовала за ним тенью, не отставая ни на шаг, и когда они поравнялись с диванчиком Мукта-Ха, осталась стоять позади капитана.  
      — Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, Камар.  
      — Ты его знаешь? — игнорируя Кирка, телларит обратился к Мукта-Ха.  
      — Этот терианец торговец и хороший друг Мукта-Ха. Он сказал Мукта-Ха, что другой человек, которого знает Камар, обманул его и украл его товар.  
      — Любопытно. И где же это случилось?  
      — Недалеко от сектора Азуры. — ответил Кирк.  
      — Хо-о, — Камар вновь хрипло засмеялся. — Что же ты хочешь от меня, глупый терианец?  
      — Мне нужно знать, где тот человек.  
      — Ты позволил себя обокрасть, а теперь пришел ко мне, и требуешь, чтобы я нашел этого человека? Мукта-Ха, ты, похоже, стареешь, раз водишь дружбу с такими глупыми людьми.  
      — Мукта-Ха старше тебя, Камар. Но Мукта-Ха все еще не старик. — Усы мармарца встопорщились от возмущения. — Камар должен оказать Мукта-Ха услугу.  
      — Я никому и никогда не был должен, мой друг.  
      — Камар называет себя другом Мукта-Ха, но не хочет помочь. Мукта-Ха считает, что друзья должны помогать друг другу.  
      — Если бы о помощи попросил ты, я бы с радостью сделал все, что в моих силах. Но ты просишь за терианца. Он мне не друг.  
      — Мукта-Ха знает, что Камар водит дружбу с разными людьми. — Глаза мармарца заблестели, и он понизил голос. — Мукта-Ха всегда говорил, что чужаков на этой планете быть не должно, но Камар их постоянно водит сюда. Мукта-Ха не ругает Камара за это, потому что Камар — друг Мукта-Ха.  
      — Ладно. — Резко произнес Камар и покосился на Кирка. — Я помогу твоему другу. Что тебе надо, терианец?  
      — Я бы предпочел вести беседу за нашим столом, если не возражаешь. Мукта-Ха оказал мне большую помощь, и я не хочу больше доставлять ему неудобств.  
      Камар засомневался. Пожевывая свои губы, он обвел бар взглядом. Стоило ли доверять терианцу только потому, что Мукта-Ха назвал его своим другом? Он знал этого мармарца очень давно. Стоило кому-то провести с Мукта-Ха пару минут, как он называл этого человека другом. Мукта-Ха не был слишком доверчив, но особенность понимания дружбы у мармарцев явно отличалась от того, к чем привыкли остальные. Мукта-Ха делил все свои знакомства на два типа: друзья и неприятели. Все, кто мог помочь Мукта-Ха или был выгоден ему, назывались друзьями. Остальные попадали в категорию неприятелей, начиная от тех, в ком Мукта-Ха не был заинтересован и заканчивая злейшими врагами, желающими ему смерти. При такой оценке знакомств мармарца, Камар не был уверен стоит ли доверять терианцу.  
      — Веди. — Наконец Камар принял решение и поднялся с места.  
      Кирк пошел первым, следующая за ним Джамал в этот раз держалась чуть в стороне, готовая в случае необходимости применить силу к Камару. Но это не потребовалось. Телларит вел себя не враждебно, хотя по его постоянно дергающемуся носу было ясно, что он не очень доволен этой встречей. Сев за стол, Камар выбрал место с краю и так, чтобы можно было следить за выходом. Джамал это заметила и встала рядом, опершись бедром о спинку дивана. Кирк сел напротив и сразу же заговорил.  
      — Я тороплюсь, потому разговор будет коротким. И я надеюсь, что мы обойдемся без глупостей.  
      — Вздумал диктовать мне правила, терианец? Ты не у себя дома, чтобы строить из себя важную птицу. На этой планете правила Империи не действуют.  
      — А ты, я погляжу, считаешь себя бессмертным. Так что ли?  
      — Мне не нравится твой тон. Я сделал одолжение Мукта-Ха, но слушать такого болвана, как ты я не собираюсь. — Камар уперся ладонью в край стола, собираясь встать.  
      — На твоем месте я бы не рыпался, свинорылый. — Кирк резко изменился в лице: с губ сползла натянутая улыбка, а яркая голубизна глаз стала до неприятного холодной. — Мой фазер сейчас любуется твоими яйцами, поэтому если планируешь когда-нибудь наделать себе маленьких телларитов, советую сохранять спокойствие и не двигаться.  
      — Ты не торговец… Откуда вы прибыли? — Черные глаза Камара быстро задвигались, осматривая собравшуюся за столом компанию.  
      — Вопросы задаю я, а тебе лучше не разевать рот лишний раз. Чехов, покажи ему, — скомандовал Кирк. Павел быстро надел на большие и указательные пальцы голосетку и растянул ее, показывая Камару профайл Хана. — Ты знаешь этого человека? Советую не врать. От этого зависит твоя жизнь.  
      — Конечно же я знаю его. Если Цартус находится так далеко от вездесущего ока Империи, думаете, до нас не доходят новости? Он пытался уничтожить корабли Флота.  
      — Я говорю о вашем личном знакомстве. У меня есть сведения, что ты помогал Хану.  
      — Чушь! Я никогда с ним не виделся. Думаешь, если бы я помогал такому человеку, сидел бы сейчас тут и разговаривал с тобой? Мне моя жизнь дорога.  
      — Что-то не похоже.  
      — Нам известно, что Вы помогали этому человеку связаться с ромуланцами. — Чехов пытался копировать грозный тон Кирка, но выходило это у него плохо: мальчишеская хрипота в голосе выдавала его неуверенность в своих силах. — Вы обязаны нам сказать правду.  
      — Да кто вы такие, чтобы я должен был тут распинаться про какого-то дохлого кретина и ромуланцев? То, что ты держишь на прицеле мои яйца, парень, еще не повод мнить себя героем.  
      Кирк поднял взгляд на Джамал и едва заметно кивнул. Голова Камара оказалась прижата к столу, а в висок уперся фазер еще мгновение назад покоившийся в кобуре под курткой Захры.  
      — Считаю до пяти, уродец. Либо ты говоришь, где сейчас эти ромуланцы, либо я вышибу тебе мозги.  
      — Если убьешь меня, то не узнаешь ничего. — Визгливо произнес Камар. От его самоуверенности не осталось и следа. — Вас отсюда живыми не выпустят.  
      — Полегче, он же мне весь стакан заплевал. — Скотт осуждающе посмотрел на Джамал, но та не обратила никакого внимания. — Камар — верно? Знаешь, друг, у нее очень скверный характер, и я бы посоветовал тебе признаться во всем как можно быстрее. Вот забавный факт: можно отстрелить теллариту все конечности и вынуть половину органов, прежде чем он умрет? Я бы не хотел видеть подобное.  
      Джамал перевела фазер в боевой режим и надавила на висок еще сильнее.  
      — Стойте, стойте. Ты, ты же здесь главный. — Палец телларита указал на Кирка. — Как тебя зовут?  
      — Ты задаешь лишние вопросы.  
      — Да, да, прости. Я знаю этого парня. Только… Только он говорил, что он Джон Харрисон, и еще он офицер. Да, он из Имперского флота. Я не хотел ему помогать, я не люблю военных, они мешают бизнесу. Но этот человек пообещал устроить проблемы с поставкой алкоголя на Цартус. Если хотя бы один шаттл не прибудет вовремя, вы знаете, какой бардак тут начнется?  
      — Ближе к делу.  
      — Мне пришлось отвести его к одному моему хорошему знакомому. Он часто летает в Клингонскую Федерацию. У него там свой канал поставок и есть знакомые ромуланцы. Я их только познакомил, а больше я ничего не знаю.  
      — Сдается мне, ты очень многое не договариваешь, Камар. На Цартус недавно заметили ромуланцев. И знаешь, кого с ними видели?  
      Разумеется, Кирку не было известно о том, кого могли видеть с ромуланцами, и были ли они на Цартус сейчас. Однако он был уверен, что сможет дожать Камара, и тот выболтает все, что ему известно. Так и случилось. Едва телларит понял, что ему уже никак не отвертеться от связи с ромуланцами, признания посыпались одно за другим. Он с легкостью сдал прятавшихся в одном из его убежищ ромуланцев, и признался, что сам помог Хану выйти на них. Ко всему прочему Камар признался, что офицерский китель получил от Хана как подарок в знак признательности за помощь. И именно знакомство с Ханом позволило ему год назад избежать суда Империи: адмирал Маркус, прибывший на Цартус с карательной миссией, отпустил Камара сразу же, едва тот сообщил о своем знакомстве с Ханом. Это была малая плата за молчание телларита, надеявшегося и дальше пользоваться радушием Цартус, где его бизнес процветал уже не первый год.  
      За время их совершенно не дружеского разговора, редкие посетители бара успели заинтересоваться происходящим. Кто-то спешно покинул заведение, другие же подумывали приструнить зарвавшихся чужаков. Камара здесь знали, потому враждебный настрой многих из посетителей с каждой минутой становился все более ощутим.  
      — Не хотелось бы зря беспокоить Вас, сэр, но сдается мне, что тот парень, сбежавший из бара только что, скоро вернется со своими дружками. — Тихо произнес Скотт и отпил из своего стакана. — Нам бы поторопиться, если мы хотим успеть заглянуть на огонек к тем ромуланцам.  
      — Что ж, еще хочешь что-нибудь сказать? — Кирк жестом приказал Джамал убрать оружие, чтобы Камар мог взглянуть на него. — Подумай хорошенько, свинорылый. Вдруг мне нужно знать что-то еще. Что скажешь?  
      — Да пошел ты!  
      Шумно сплюнув, Камар вскочил на ноги и направил сторону Кирка нано-нож, который прятал все это время под поясом брюк. Их разделяло достаточно пространства, чтобы Кирк смог уклониться от удара, но он даже не сдвинулся с места, когда Камар издал боевой рык и кинулся на него. Джамал вцепилась в редкую шевелюру телларита и вжала его голову в столешницу, разбив нос. С визгом тот стал махать ножом наугад в надежде, что заденет кого-то, но его быстро прервали. Захра без единого сомнения направила фазер на телларита и выстрелила. В баре повисла гробовая тишина, когда кровь вперемешку с мозгами заляпала стол и соседние места. Желавшие проучить чужаков с ужасом смотрели на то, как Кирк с брезгливым видом оттирает кровь телларита с куртки, а Джамал прячет фазер обратно, словно не она только что раскроила голову Камара выстрелом. Паузу нарушил Скотт, с тяжелым вздохом отряхнувший запачканный кровью рукав.  
      — Спасибо, дорогая. Теперь эта «Мэри» стала еще более кровавой. — Он поднял бокал, оценивая ущерб и возможность допить коктейль. — В самом деле. О таком стоит предупреждать.  
      — Пошли отсюда. Свои претензии Захре будешь высказывать, когда мы окажется в шаттле.  
      Они покинули бар быстро. Никто даже не думал мешать странным терианцам только что убившим одного из местных держателей контрабандных каналов. Камара уважали и его дело многим приносило прибыль, но обитателям Цартус так же была дорога и собственная жизнь. Какой толк защищать мертвого. На том свете они вряд ли сочтутся.  
      Проходя мимо столов, Кирк успел кинуть взгляд в дальнюю часть бара, где на своем диване все так же восседал меланхоличный Мукта-Ха вместе со своими воинственными андорианками. Мармарец не выглядел напуганным или расстроенным, лишь кивнул удовлетворенно, когда встретился взглядом с Кирком, будто был уверен, что они еще встретятся. Этот жест не слишком понравился Джиму, но он не стал заострять внимание на подобном — сейчас перед ними стояли задачи поважнее, чем попытки разгадать поведение Мукта-Ха.  
      Улицы ночного города были пусты за редким исключением. На пути Кирка нет-нет, да встречались торговые лотки ювелиров, любивших собирать возле себя покупателей по ночам. Незаконный бизнес процветал здесь круглосуточно, но особенное оживление получал с восходом луны. Кирку было на руку затишье: если ромуланцы решат сбежать, затеряться в толпе им не удастся. То же справедливо было и к нему самому. Ромуланцы могли заметить приближение чужаков задолго до того, как Кирк найдет их убежище. План будущих действий разрабатывали на ходу. Чехов связался с «Энтерпрайз», спрашивая, обнаружил ли Спок в полученных с Мемори документах новые подробности. Однако Ухура, шифрующая канал связи, чтобы их не засекли, сообщила, что Спока на мостик нет.  
      — Где его носит? — рыкнул недовольно Кирк, отняв коммуникатор у Чехова.  
      — Не могу точно сказать, — коротко ответила Ухура. — Он передал обязанности Сулу на ближайшие минуты. Сказал, что ему необходимо выполнить какой-то твой приказ.  
      — У него был один приказ. Оставаться на мостике и ждать нашего возвращения. Он считает «Энтерпрайз» тарелкой на шведском столе: бери, кто хочет? Сейчас он исполняет роль замкапитана. Кто возьмет ответственность за то, что случится с кораблем в его отсутствие?!  
      — Он отлучился три минуты назад. Возможно, ты забыл, что приказал ему еще что-то? — Ухура задала этот вопрос с нажимом, желая вразумить в пустую бесившегося Кирка. — Я обязательно передам мистеру Споку Ваши претензии, капитан, как только он вернется на мостик.  
      — Лучше выясни где он. И пусть выйдет на связь, как только закончит со своими делами. Конец связи.  
      С недовольным лицом Кирк отдал коммуникатор Чехову. Ему не понравилось, что Спок в его отсутствие шатался непонятно где и терял их время. В отличие от тех, кто остался на корабле, у десанта Кирка не было времени заниматься ерундой. Ромуланцы в любой момент могли уйти из убежища Камара. Возможно, им сообщили о разыскивающих их терианцах.  
      — Джамал пойдет со мной. — Распорядился Кирк, когда они добрались до указанного Камаром места. — Чехов, на тебе перекресток. Если они решат сбежать, у них только один путь. Скотти, ты тоже с нами, прикрывай тылы. Режим оглушения, и постарайтесь стрелять по ногам, я планирую задать этим ромуланцам пару вопросов. Что ж, начинаем.


	7. Не говорите с незнакомцами

      Сообщение о возвращении капитана на борт корабля вместе с пленными заставило многих оживиться. Не каждый день Кирк изменял своему правилу не брать пленных на «Энтерпрайз». Последнее такое решение едва не стоило им всем жизни. Как оказалось, даже такой закоренелый филантроп как Хан способен усложнить жизнь, если потерять бдительность. Помнивший об этом неудачном опыте Спок приказал боевому отряду быть наготове и присутствовать на палубе дока, когда шаттл Кирка прибудет. Он не должен был позволить планам Кирка сорваться, в особенности после того, как они получили сообщение из штаба. Адмиралтейство наконец вспомнило о своем флагмане, последние дни слишком свободно перемещающегося по территории Терианской Империи, и задалось вопросом, как проходит исполнение приказа о ликвидации ромуланского пограничного корабля. Брать на себя смелость и отвечать на сообщение вместо Кирка Спок не стал. Он считал, что они обязаны обсудить все прежде, чем адмиралтейство получит ответ, который их, возможно, не удовлетворит.  
      Сигнальные огни по обе стороны плаца замигали, сообщая, что герметизационная камера закрыта, и ровно через сорок секунд шлюз открылся, впуская в док шаттл. Спок желал убедиться, что никому из участников экспедиции не требуется дополнительный осмотр после Цартус, потому оказался у шаттла еще до того, как был выпущен трап.  
      — Подготовьте отдельные тюремные камеры, я хочу быть уверенным, что у них не будет возможности общаться друг с другом до того, как начнется допрос. — Кирк не успел появиться перед своим экипажем, как уже отдавал приказы. — Пусть лейтенант Ухура отправит к нам специалиста по ромуланскому языку. Я не хочу терять время на разгадку того, что они будут говорить. Спок!  
      — Я здесь, капитан.  
      — Прекрасно. Проследи за тем, чтобы приказ о переводе в тюремные камеры был выполнен.  
      — Слушаюсь… Джим, — Спок позволил себе нарушить субординацию при младшем офицерском составе, когда заметил рассеченную скулу Кирка. — Тебе стоит наведаться в медотсек.  
      — Ерунда. Пара царапин, пока арестовывали этих ублюдков.  
      — Я бы не назвал данное заключение под стражу арестом. Но опуская подробности, хочу заметить, что за три часа полета рана не затянулась и ты продолжаешь терять кровь. Весьма благородно, что ты подаешь самоотверженный пример преданности делу другим членам экипажа, но не забывай, что ты, как капитан, обязан позаботиться о своем здоровье.  
      — Джамал, сопровождайте мистера Спока и заключенных, и начните протокол дознания. — Кирк проигнорировал слова своего помощника, продолжая отдавать распоряжения.  
      — Джим, я понимаю, что ты не любишь, когда прилюдно проявляют заботу о твоем состоянии, однако я хочу настоять…  
      — Замолкни, Спок. Я тебя прекрасно слышал. Но мне сейчас не до этого. Пусть Боунс пришлет ко мне кого-нибудь из врачей. У меня еще полно дел.  
      — Кстати, о твоей занятости. Мы получили несколько часов назад запрос из штаба. Они требуют промежуточный отчет об операции.  
      — Напомни мне об этом позже, сейчас у нас есть задачи поважнее. И займись исполнением моих приказов.  
      Небрежно хлопнув Спока по плечу и оставив на его форме следы крови, Кирк бодро зашагал прочь из дока. Вулканское спокойствие позволило Споку не реагировать на это. Попросив одного из младших офицеров принести чистую форму, он вошел в шаттл, чтобы посмотреть на ромуланцев, которых им придется допрашивать. На скамье в хвостовой части его ожидало трое знатно потрепанных людей. Кирк явно не поскупился на силу, когда ловил их. У широкоплечего мужчины под бровью вздулась гематома, полностью закрывшая глаз, а темнокожий сутулый ромуланец с выстриженными висками то и дело морщился и хватался за плечо. Возможно, вывихнуто — отметил про себя Спок, оценивая, потребуется ли вызвать медиков, когда их переведут в тюремный блок. Несмотря на то, что он питал к ромуланцам некоторое пренебрежение, терять рациональный подход в данной ситуации было нелогично. Когда он убедился, что охрана, выставленная в тюремном отсеке выставлена, а медики предупреждены о травмах пленных, Спок отправился на совещание. Кирк не желал ждать, он хотел воспользоваться полученным преимуществом, немедленно.  
      Разговор должны были вести с глазу на глаз, однако, когда Спок вошел в помещение, он обнаружил, что кроме Кирка там находилась Ухура. Глава отдела связи выглядела раздраженно: до того момента, как к ним присоединился Спок, они с Кирком горячо обсуждали последнее сообщение из штаба. Нехотя прервав разговор, Ухура села на одно из свободных кресел и стала покорно ожидать, когда Кирк начнет диалог со Споком. Несложно было догадаться, что кроме неудобного вопроса, почему «Энтерпрайз» бороздит просторы Империи вместо операции уничтожения ромуланского корабля, Ухура поделилась с Кирком и другими новостями. Спок знал, каким будет первый вопрос капитана и даже не выразил никакого удивления, когда услышал его слова.  
      — Какого черта ты прохлаждался на жилой палубе, пока я был на Цартус?  
      — Я был вынужден покинуть мостик на короткое время в связи с ухудшившимся самочувствием доктора МакКоя.  
      — Я отдал тебе приказ. И он был достаточно прост. Напомни-ка мне его.  
      — Ты передал командование кораблем мне на период экспедиции на Цартус.  
      — Именно. На корабле больше не нашлось никого, кто бы озаботился самочувствием Боунса? Все медики попередохли разом или за несколько часов моего отсутствия ты получил образование квалифицированного врача. Что ты там делал?  
      — Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос, так как он содержит личную информацию. — Спок кинул взгляд на Ухуру, по позе которой было ясно, что она желает что-то сказать. — В данный момент эта тема не имеет никакой ценности для тебя, как капитана, Джим. Потому я вынужден настоять на том, чтобы мы сосредоточили внимание на пленных ромуланцах, оказавшихся на борту.  
      — Как-нибудь сам решу, что считать важным, а что нет. Ухура, ты можешь идти.  
      — Но…  
      — Это приказ.  
      — Слушаюсь, капитан. — Ухура поднялась со своего места и неторопливо зашагала к выходу. Когда она поравнялась со Споком, то задержалась на секунду возле него и тихо, так, чтобы Кирк не услышал, сказала: — Вам стоило послушаться меня, коммандер, когда я сказала, что быть собачкой МакКоя здесь крайне не выгодно.  
      Спок никак не отреагировал на слова Ухуры. Даже не повернулся к ней.  
      — Теперь, когда мы остались наедине, ты готов рассказать мне, какого черта произошло в мое отсутствие? — Кирк требовательно взмахнул ладонью, призывая Спока подойти ближе. — Я не хочу слышать новые оправдания про личных характер случившегося.  
      — Я исполнял ранее полученный от тебя приказ. Доктора МакКоя мучают периодические боли, связанные с недавней травмой. Я рекомендовал ему отказаться от медикаментозного лечения и взял на себя ответственность помочь избавиться от неудобств, связанных с этим.  
      — Спел колыбельную и погладил по голове? — хмыкнул Кирк. — Не отвечай, мне плевать, что бы там делал.  
      Наклонившись над столом, Кирк сжал виски в ладонях. Конечно же ему было не плевать, что Спок делал во внеурочное время у МакКоя в каюте. Ему хотело прямо здесь вытрясти из Спока всю правду, даже если ее нужно вытаскивать вместе с внутренностями вулканца. О, этот вариант даже устроил бы Кирка больше, чем просто сухие ответы Спока. Но нужно было держать себя в руках. До момента, пока Ухура не поделилась с Кирком своим наблюдением по поводу отсутствия одного из старших офицеров на мостике, он думал только о ромуланцах, сидевших сейчас палубой ниже в полностью изолированных друг от друга камерах. Но едва Кирк услышал, ради _кого_ Спок покинул мостик, внутри разом поднялась вся ненависть и озлобленность на вулканца. Лишь каким-то чудом Кирк умудрялся держать себя в руках и пытался всеми силами заставить думать о более насущных проблемах. Сейчас было совсем не время для возобновления старых конфликтов. Да он и сам был виноват в том, что Спок стал виться ужом вокруг МакКоя — нехотя признал Кирк. Какой черт его дернул сказать тогда Споку, чтобы он следил за МакКоем. Ведь сам же ненавидел, когда вулканец приближался к Боунсу. Но, похоже, в тот момент желание отослать Спока от себя подальше и скинуть чувство вины перед другом на него, оказались сильнее. Но час расплаты пришел слишком быстро. Все же Кирк рассчитывал бороться с внутренними демонами после того, как разберется с ромуланцами.  
      Немного утихомирив раздражение, Кирк дал себе обещание, что больше не даст Споку ни малейшей возможности оказаться рядом с МакКоем без его ведома. Он толком и сам не мог понять, отчего именно Спока он ревновал к МакКою больше всех. Вряд ли у этого отмороженного полукровки могли бы быть какие-то интересы к Леонарду кроме профессиональных. И все же Кирк не желал, чтобы они сближались. Ведь тогда у МакКоя явно появится альтернатива. Имея лишь одного друга никогда не задумываешься, как и с кем проводить свое время, но если друзей больше, между ними начинается невольная борьба за внимание. Самолюбие не позволяло Кирку допускать мысль, что его обществу предпочтут Спока. Однако ставить эксперименты он не собирался.  
      — Считай мой приказ по поводу Боунса выполненным. Можешь больше не тратить свое время на него.  
      — Похоже, ты решил наконец поговорить с доктором?  
      — Чуть позже. А пока лучше займемся ромуланцами.  
      — Их поместили в тюремные камеры до твоих дальнейших распоряжений.  
      — Нужно устроить им допрос с пристрастием. Мне нужна вся информация, которая им известна. Парни эти крайне не разговорчивые, но мы успели обменяться с ними парой любезностей.  
      — Да, это легко заметить, — Спок кивнул, отмечая, что за время, пока он не видел Кирка, тому все-таки оказали какую-то медицинскую помощь. — Однако, исходя из того, что нам известно о ромуланцах, могу сказать, что эти люди не станут делиться известной им информацией. Пытки во время допроса будут не результативны. К тому же мы не знаем, действительно ли эти люди связаны с Ханом.  
      — Думаешь, я бы притащил сюда первых попавшихся ромуланцев? Я понимаю, что ты предпочитаешь считать, что терианцы уступают вулканцам в логике, однако не держи меня за полного кретина. Это может плохо сказаться на твоем послужном списке.  
      — В любом случае, — пропуская мимо ушей последние слова капитана, сухо продолжил Спок. — Нам нужно выработать подходящую тактику воздействия на наших пленных. Судя по клановым татуировкам, эти люди уже давно на службе Федерации и принадлежат к разведывательным органам. В обучение таких ромуланцев входит подготовка к сопротивлению психологического и физического давления. У нас могут уйти недели на то, чтобы заставить их рассказать хоть что-то.  
      — Существует не один десяток способов заставить человека говорить. Какими бы крепкими ребятами они не были, найти подходящий способ будет быстро.  
      — Мне не меньше твоего хочется знать, насколько ценной информацией обладают взятые в плен люди. Но я все же настаиваю на том, чтобы ты выбрал не насильственный метод. Я бы хотел предложить как один из самых предпочтительных вариантов мелдинг. Если мне будет позволено провести слияние разумов, уверен, что смогу найти все необходимое. Даже если они хорошо подготовлены и обучены ментальному блоку, результативность такого метода гораздо выше других.  
      — Что ж, — Кирк приложил палец к губам, обдумывая слова Спока. — Это сопряжено с определенными рисками для тебя. Верно?  
      — Минимальный риск существует всегда, — подтвердил Спок. — Но по сравнению с возможностью получить необходимую информацию его опасность сводится к нулю. Однако я не уверен в том, как перенесут насильственное слияние разумов сами ромуланцы.  
      — А тебе не все равно? Мне казалось, что даже ты испытываешь достаточную ненависть к этой расе.  
      — Ненависть — человеческая эмоция. Мы оцениваем поступок их далеких предков нецелесообразным и нелогичным, и считаем правильным вернуть Ромул к его истокам, когда это станет возможным. Экспансия Терианской Империи в данном случае — благо для ромуланцев. Ведь тогда Вулкан сможет помочь своим блудным сыновьям обрести чистоту разума, от которой они отказались.  
      — Звучит благородно, я даже поверил. Ты ведь знаешь, почему ромуланские корабли называют хищными птицами, Спок? Они считают, что тем самым показывают свой дух: готовность выпустить когти, если это надо. До того же времени они вольны делать то, что желают — парить свободно, словно птица в небе. Слишком романтично и неуместно, но, говорят, ромуланцы те еще сентименталисты. Параноики, подверженные сантиментам, подумать только… Добыча, прикидывающаяся жертвой, чтобы выжить.  
      — К чему ты это говоришь?  
      — К тому что вы с ними все еще слишком похожи. Эти твои слова о экспансии во благо — все это не более чем попытка сделать первый удар, чтобы обезопасить себя от нападения.  
      Спок понимал, что это очередная провокация со стороны капитана, и не дал ему ни малейшей возможности развивать эту тему. Приоритетной задачей было получение информации от пленных. Споку хватало благоразумия не вмешивать в это личные размолвки с Кирком. Он был согласен терпеть выпады Джима, покуда это не перерастет в очередной открытый конфликт. Было ясно, что таки образом Кирк пытался убедиться, что его действия верны и он поступил правильно, приведя ромуланцев на корабль. И в этот раз умению Спока подстраиваться под настроение капитана, позавидовал бы любой терианец: он мягко направил разговор в необходимое русло и подтолкнул Кирка к необходимому сейчас решению. Когда они утвердили план действий и поднялись на мостик, первым же приказом Кирк направил «Энтерпрайз» к границам Терианской Империи. По его расчетам, к моменту, когда они вновь пересекут нейтральную территорию, им уже будет известно все, что скрывали пленные ромуланцы. О том, что им ко всему прочему придется держать ответ перед командованием, Кирк предпочел забыть на время. Оправдываться он не любил, а без фактов и доказательств любая попытка объяснить Штабу правомерность их действий выглядела как жалкое оправдание.

***

  
      В тюремном блоке было подозрительно тихо. Спок отметил это сразу, едва вышел из лифта. Для ромуланцев спокойное ожидание разрешения их дальнейшей судьбы было крайне нетипично. Более того — это было нелогично. Спок предпочел, если бы сейчас здесь творилась настоящая сумятица, а ромуланцы не прекращая переругиваться с охраной, пытались выбраться из камер. Такое поведение не было бы рациональным: терианская система защиты в тюремных отсеках была самой лучшей; однако это было бы вполне закономерно, учитывая происхождение заключенных. Спок обвел взглядом все камеры и обратился к старшему смены, спрашивая, не пытался ли кто-то из пойманных ромуланцев пойти с ними на контакт. Ответ был отрицательным. После ожесточенной борьбы и попытки избежать ареста на Цартус, ромуланцы впали в апатию и теперь сидели в своих камерах отвернутые от стекла. Один из них, тот у кого было выбито плечо, и вовсе лежал на нарах и спал. Похоже, отметил про себя Спок, они чувствую себя здесь более чем комфортно. Он зря пытался проявить беспокойство о заключенных, когда только увидел их. Сейчас все его естество вдруг одолела безотчетная ярость, какую испытывали к рихансу не первую сотню лет его потомки. Разумеется, он не позволил даже малейшей капли этого чувства выбраться на свободу. Он стоял с заведенными за спину руками посреди полукруглой комнаты и наблюдал за заключенными, словно какое-то каменное изваяние. Он не шевелился и даже почти не моргал, погруженный в себя и ведущий ожесточенную борьбу с эмоциями, так неожиданно проснувшимися в нем. Похвально, что близкая встреча с потомками предателей Сурака, вызывала в нем такие чувства. До сих пор, следуя пути подавления эмоций, вулканцы ревностно взращивали в себе семена холодной ярости, считая, что именно эта черта позволила им когда-то избежать участи быть порабощенными чужаками, пришедшими с далеких звезд.  
      Некоторое время проведя в молчаливом оцепенении, Спок наконец вновь обратился к старшему офицеру и отдал приказ перевести одного из ромуланцев в камеру для допросов. На неожиданное оживление ромуланцы отреагировали по-разному. Тот, что лежал отвернутым к стене только поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. Второй чуть кособоко приблизился к стеклу и с явной тревогой стал спрашивать, что происходит. Когда же он заметил своего товарища, которого бесцеремонно тащили прочь от камер, он начал громко спрашивать, куда его уводят друга. Ромуланец все не унимался, и офицеру, сидевшему за панелью управления тюремным блоком, пришлось включить систему стабилизации электромагнитного поля камеры, или как ее любили сокращать — СТЭЛМАП. Суть работы СТЭЛМАП была крайне проста: по всей площади камеры — на полу, стенах и защитном стекле располагались крошечные датчики, образующие плотную сеть-паутину источников высокого напряжения. Стоило кому-то из заключенных поднять шум или попытаться выбраться наружу, офицер подавал на «паутину» напряжение. Идея почерпнутая из далеких времен, когда заключенных казнили на электрическом стуле. Но какой грандиозный размах она приобрела сейчас: ведь теперь электричество не убивали и едва калечило, но доставляло заключенным страшные муки. Ромуланец, словно подбитых зверь, издал громкий вопль и рухнул на пол. Корчась в агонии, он едва слышно поскуливал. Это заинтересовало первого ромуланца, и он даже приподнялся на здоровой руке, но так и не покинул нар. Продлилось это не долго. Едва он понял, что за звук привлек его внимание, ромуланец снова лег.  
      Спок наблюдал за ним все время и после того, как охрана рапортовала о готовности камеры допроса, попросил их привести этого ромуланца следующим. Умение делать выводы на основе точного анализа, которое Кирк предпочитал называть интуицией, не подвело Спока. Первый ромуланец практически не дал никакой информации. Лишь потратил их время, устроив браваду и заявив, что Спок ничего от него не получит. Ни обычный разговор, ни мелдинг не внесли ясности в причины, по которым эти ромуланцы находились на Цартус. Мангур — так звали первого ромуланца, подвергшегося допросу, занимал в их группе должность посыльного и сам не знал, зачем их послали в пограничную систему. Спок сумел обнаружить в его разуме лишь следы чьего-то вмешательства, умело стеревшего воспоминания о неких событиях, предшествующих отправлению маленького разведотряда на Цартус. Это открытие заставило Спока заглянуть глубже в сознание Мангура, но в конечном итоге затянувшееся слияние разумов так и не открыло загадки, с которой он столкнулся.  
      Во время короткого перерыва, пока офицеры из отдела безопасности меняли допрашиваемых ромуланцев, Спок погрузился в мрачные размышления. Происходившее все больше начинало беспокоить его своим удачным стечением обстоятельств. Пока у него не было точного объяснения, почему все происходило именно так, но Спок был уверен, что найдет больше фактов, когда заглянет в разум другого ромуланца. Ему требовалось время, чтобы восстановить собственное сознание после мелдинга, но медитация могла отнять драгоценное время, которым их экипаж сейчас не обладал. Спок понимал все возможные для себя риски, однако принял решение продолжить допрос. Простая логика подсказывала, что выгоды от такого решения будет гораздо больше, чем если он остановит протокол и потратит время на медитацию. О своем ментальном здоровье он позаботится обязательно, но позже, когда в руках их команды окажутся важные данные. Подобные рассуждения пришлись бы по вкусу капитану — заключил Спок, когда дверь в помещение открылась и перед ним предстал темнокожий ромуланец. А вот доктор МакКой в привычной для него манере назвал бы это решение крайне недальновидным. Эта мысль почти заставила Спока развеселиться, насколько ему могла бы позволить вулканская выдержка. Но сейчас его внимание сосредоточилось на новом собеседнике.  
Отличие этого ромуланца бросалось в глаза сразу. Не только внешнее: манера держаться, то, как он говорил, используя правильный английский, считавшийся межгалактическим стандартом на территории Империи.       Он определенно принадлежал к другому сорту людей, нежели спутники, сопровождавшие его на Цартус. Свое имя ромуланец назвал сразу — Камилл. Споку не пришлось даже спрашивать его об этом. Но допрос не мог пройти так легко: едва Камилл услышал вопрос о том, что он и его люди делали на Цартус, словоохотливость ромуланца куда-то подевалась.  
      — Вы ведь понимаете, что мне не нужны Ваши ответы, чтобы узнать требуемую информацию? — Спок внимательно следил за лицом Камилла, анализируя каждую случайную эмоцию. — Я был бы Вам признателен, если бы Вы сократили время нашего общения. Вы со мной согласитесь, если я скажу, что этот разговор не доставляет удовольствие нам обоим?  
      Ромуланец кивнул.  
      — Я бы непременно сказал, что мне очень жаль так поступать, чтобы выдержать хороший тон беседы. Но к нашему всеобщему облегчению Вы — ромуланец. Вам не хуже моего известна особенность вулканцев. — Спок вздохнул, будто действительно сожаления о подобном стечении обстоятельств. — Не будем терять время.  
      Стоявшие у стены офицеры по первому же требования Спока приблизились к Камиллу и скрутили его, не позволяя ромуланцу сдвинуться с места. Пальцы Спока быстро нашли нужные точки на лице Камилла, и как мантру он начал повторять слова о том, что их разумы становятся единым целым. Едва ли у сознания ромуланца был какие-то шансы, но Камилл все же попытался воспротивиться насильственному вторжению в его сознание.  
      Вулканцы уже давно говорили о том, что на Ромуле не первый годе ведутся исследования, направленные на развитие давно позабытой техники, в последствии полностью утерянной для потомков первых переселенцев. Не раз ученые с Вулкана выступали с докладом перед управляющим советом Империи, говоря о том, что ролуманцы ищут действенный метод борьбы с телепатическими способностями не только своих дальних родственников. Спок знал об этих логичных опасениях, но впервые столкнулся с живым доказательством того, что ромуланцы готовились к возможному прямому контакту с вулканцами. Сознание Камилла выстраивало одно препятствие за другим, упорно не желая впускать нежелательного гостя в свои владения. Чтобы сломать защиту, с которой он прежде никогда не сталкивался, у Спока ушло гораздо больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. Но когда ему открылись тайны, которые так яростно защищал Камилл, стало ясно, почему ромуланец делал это. Те знания, которыми обладал Камилл, представляли для них особую важность. Спок ощущал азарт, с которым некоторое время назад Камилл принял от командования приказ отправляться на Цартус. Едва успев осознать полноту этого чувства, Спок обжегся о непримиримое чувство сожаления и злости, когда перед ним предстали воспоминания Камилла о гибели адмирала Маркуса и исчезновении Хана. Да, так все и было — сохраняя холодный рассудок, отметил Спок. Официально об измене Джона Харрисона и объявлении его опасным преступником Ханом общественности сообщили лишь спустя один земной месяц, когда судебное заседание было завершено, а все предатели пойманы. Управляющий орган считал обнаружение помогавших извне людей вопросом времени и потому не стали скрывать, что Хан получил по заслугам. О том, что его вновь погрузили в криосон, знали немногие: высшие чины в штабе и несколько офицеров «Энтерпрайз», участвовавших во всех заседаниях суда. Но надолго задерживаться на этих воспоминаниях Спок не стал: его поиски продолжились, теперь сосредоточившись на определенном отрезке мыслей и чувств Камилла. Пробираться через хитро расставленные ментальные ловушки все еще было тяжело, но Спок уже вывел последовательность и с каждым разом обходил защитную систему все быстрее и быстрее. Факты, которые ему открывались, постепенно складывались в единую поражающую своим масштабом картину. Спок поддался непроизвольному чувству триумфа, которое Камилл испытал, получив недавнее повышение перед самым отправлением на Цартус. Чужое чувство гордости и самолюбования заставило Спока пренебречь элементарными правилами безопасности. Защита собственного сознания от возможности взаимного мелдинга отнимала слишком много сил, Спок вновь решил, что рациональнее будет принести в жертву свои личные интересы, нежели отступить сейчас, когда до попытки обнаружить правду оставались считанные минуты. Он едва ослабил собственный ментальный блок, рассчитав все так, чтобы вынырнув из чужого разума, не получить никаких нежелательных последствий. Но именно это и оказалось его главной ошибкой. Непредвиденный поворот событий, который его вулканский разум совершенно не мог предсказать, заставил Спока внутренне содрогнуться от тысяч невидимых иголок, впившихся в его мозг. Последнее, что он запомнил, прежде чем уйти в искусственную кому — бесконтрольная медитация, являвшаяся защитным рефлексом сознания — это помутневшие глаза Камилла, с трудом шевелившего губами. Белесая корочка высохшей слюны треснула, когда он слабо улыбнулся, представляя взору Спока гримасу самодовольства.  
      Без сил Спок рухнул на стол и медленно скатился на пол, пока офицеры в красных форменках волокли отключившегося Камилла к выходу. Вплоть до того момента, пока на палубе не появился врач, никто не рисковал предпринимать попытки привести Спока в чувства. Даже перевернуть на спину и подложить ему под голову хоть что-то решились спустя пару минут споров. Никто не знал, что именно с ним случилось в процессе допроса, и некоторые из офицеров испытывали суеверный страх, думая, что неизвестная «зараза» может передаться и им. Но стоило главе медицинской службы появиться на палубе, как в офицерах проснулась сознательность и чувство долга. Желая поспеть сделать все до того, как на них рявкнут, охранники предоставили МакКою свободный доступ к камере допросов и вызвали по его требованию бригаду медиков. Озлобленно шипя о том, что этим людям не хватило ума поступить так раньше, МакКой склонился над Споком. Беглого осмотра было достаточно, чтобы понять, что в данный момент жизни вулканца ничего не угрожает. Однако в первые секунды МакКою почудилось, что тот и вовсе мертв. Ледяная волна пробежала по жилам, тут же сменившись обжигающим страхом, а в голове пронеслась мысль, что теперь он боится потерять Спока сильнее, чем Джима. Это странное открытие тут же было погребено под другими более насущными мыслями: МакКой давал распоряжения, отчитывая офицеров за пустоголовость. Приятного в его ругани было мало: одноглазый доктор, нависший коршуном над лежавшим без сознание Споком, то и дело вскидывал голову, являя собравшимся свое раскрасневшееся от натуги лицо. Единственный глаз МакКоя постоянно двигался, словно сканируя каждого из представших перед ним людей.  
      Никто не хотел говорить этого вслух слишком громко, но все украдкой обсуждали, что после полученного увечья доктор стал еще более жутким типом, от одного взгляда которого теперь кровь в жилах стыла. Что творилось между высшими чинами простые солдаты не знали, лишь строили бесконечные догадки. Увлекаться таким было не положено: кто-то мог сболтнуть случайно лишнего и головы в таком случае полетят одна за другой. Но человеческая натура требовала от младший чинов вкусных подробностей и обсуждения самых горячих сплетен. О том, что МакКой был любимчиком капитана Кирка, знали все. Такая слепая и преданная дружба некоторыми рассматривалась как болезненная привязанность, другими как лишенная искренних чувств меркантильность, третьи, пожалуй, самые скрытные люди поговаривали о пикантной связи двух самых пугающих личностей на «Энтерпрайз». Подловить с поличным Кирка и МакКоя никому не удавалось. То, что творилось за закрытыми дверями, узнать никому не дозволялось, а на виду у всех ни Джим, ни Леонард не проявляли друг к другу каких-то знаков внимания, подходивших для любовников. Но для того, чтобы слухи об их странных отношениях с каждым днем крепли, подобного и не требовалось. А когда корабль облетела новость о том, что капитан едва не убил командира медицинского отдела, даже скептики уверовали в то, что эти двое явно имеют нездоровую привязанность друг к другу. МакКой сам по себе создавал не слишком дружелюбный образ, но в комбинации с негласной протекцией капитана желание впасть в немилость доктора испытывали лишь не ценящие свою жизнь. Словно сорвавшись с цепи эти двое, казалось, на дух не могли перенести друг друга. Но это лишь означало, что теперь остальным стоит быть на чеку и не проштрафоваться перед капитаном или КМО. Ведь хуже рассорившихся любовников мог быть только враг, карауливший границы Империи и жаждущий нанести упреждающий удар. Хмурого МакКоя провожали в коридорах боязливым взглядом и едва слышно шептались о том, что боятся его взгляда. А вместо попыток снискать расположение доктора, люди лишний раз старались не идти с ним на контакт.  
      Не один седой волос появился на головах офицеров, волею судьбы оказавшихся на тюремной палубе в тот момент, когда коммандеру Споку потребовалась медицинская помощь. О том, каким злом для них в скором времени обернется нелепая случайность, оставалось лишь догадываться. Но выражение лица доктора МакКоя, когда он потребовал у командира караула обязательного внутреннего расследования с последующим рапортом капитану, не предвещало ничего хорошего. Но все это было лишь наблюдение обычных рядовых, совершенно не знакомых с личностью доктора МакКоя. Пока они боялись его гнева, сам Леонард чувствовал себя беспомощным ребенком, когда сканировал организм Спока, которого уже погрузили в переносную барокамеру. Показатели сообщали лишь о низком для вулканца давлении и практически нулевой мозговой активности. Никаких очевидных признаков, почему он был в таком состоянии, МакКой не обнаружил. И теперь он поторапливал своих помощников, желая оказаться в лазарете как можно быстрее, чтобы успеть стабилизировать давление и быть готовым, если потребуется срочная реанимация.  
      Смена врачей, едва МакКой вошел в медотсек, тут же засуетилась. Каждый сотрудник выполнял приказы своего командира, не отклоняясь от его слов ни на шаг. Сосредоточенная раздраженность МакКоя намекала им, что права на ошибку нет ни у кого. Он не отступал от Спока ни на шаг, но контролировал все действия своих врачей. И уже через пару минут состояние организма Спока стабилизировалось, позволив МакКою наконец начать поиски проблемы. К этому времени подоспел отчет от службы безопасности. Чапел перенесла всю информацию на свой падд и теперь, стоя рядом с главным врачом, показывала ему запись с камер наблюдения.  
      Подозрения МакКоя о том, что Спок пал жертвой собственной надменности, оправдались. Камера четко зафиксировала момент, когда Споку стало плохо прямо в процессе мелдинга. Неприятным открытием стало и то, что никто из охраны не попытался поддержать его, позволив свалиться на пол.  
      — Похоже, они думают, что чертов ромуланец ценнее Спока, — угрюмо произнес МакКой, прикрепляя датчики сканера к вискам Спока. — Неужели было так сложно сделать элементарное?!  
      — Думаю, все дело в приказе Джима. — Кристина говорила тихо, стараясь не привлекать внимание других врачей. — Эти ролуманцы были связными Хана.  
      — Ты в этом уверена?  
      — Главное, что в этом уверен капитан. Спок даже запрашивал медицинскую помощь для них.  
      — В альтруисты заделался, остроухий? Сделал он, а расхлебывать теперь мне.  
      Легкая мягкость, засквозившая в его голосе, заставила Чапел с удивление замереть. Она редко слышала, чтобы МакКой хоть и бывший человеком эмоциональным, позволял себе подобное. Ощущала себя при этом Чапел определенно не в своей тарелке: словно ее заставляли наблюдать за чем-то, чего ей категорически не хотелось видеть.  
      — Будем надеяться на вулканскую живучесть, и этот гад не откинется прямо у меня на койке. — В момент ореол очарования МакКоя спал, а взгляд его сделался жестким, когда датчики проигнорировали первый тест. — Ты когда-нибудь видела подобное, Кристина? Абсолютный ноль на первой базе. Я бы сказал, что его мозг мертв, но тогда бы и сам Спок уже давно умер. Вот как ты мне это объяснишь?  
      Чапел развела руками, показывая, что у нее нет никаких предположений, как такое может быть.  
      — Распорядись, чтобы сюда привели того ромуланца, с которым Спок устроил мелдинг. Я хочу проверит и его тоже.  
      — Я то сделаю запрос, но ты знаешь, что эти парни слушаются только Джима.  
      — Так чего же ты ждешь? Связывайся с мостиком. Нам все равно придется рассказывать, почему у нас тут форс-аут, вместо нормальной игры.  
      Чапел в нерешительности оглянулась на других врачей, будто искала помощи. Но на самом деле, она пыталась лишь прикинуть: можно ли будет перепоручить приказ МакКоя кому-то другому. Она не любила общаться с капитаном корабля по ряду личных причин и всячески избегала такой возможности. Покуда дело не принимало самые скверные обороты, Кристина скидывала рутинную заботу об общении с Кирком на других. Но сейчас поступать подобным образом значило подвести МакКоя, чего Кристина совершенно не желала делать. Переборов тоскливое чувство безнадежности, она покинула МакКоя, оставив его наедине с не самым простым пациентом.  
      Проверяя показатели Спока, Леонард то и дело менял параметры и нагрузку. Он надеялся получить хоть какой-то отголосок, но мозг Спока игнорировать сканеры. Все логичные способы заставить мозг реагировать на внешние раздражители закончились. МакКой был явно недоволен результатами, в его практике не встречалось неразрешимых проблем. Любая болезнь или ранение могут быть излечены, если приложить должные усилия. О потерянных в боях МакКой не вспоминал: война без жертв лишь красивые слова, а заслуги врача в ней измеряются спасенными, а не убитыми. Да он даже сумел найти решение, как вытащить Джима с того света! А тут всего лишь Спок, чей мозг был на таком низком уровне активности, что даже сканерам не удавалось ее засечь. Со стороны это и вовсе не казалось проблемой, если бы не одно «но». МакКой понятия не имел, что именно привело Спока в такое состояние. И совершенно не представлял, какие будут последствия. Но самое страшное было то, что он не знал, как долго продлится это состояние Спока.  
      Чтобы выяснить это, МакКою нужен был тот чертов ромуланец, с которым Спок решил миндальничать и обхаживал его мозги ради нужной Кирку информации. Его совершенно не интересовало, согласятся ли офицеры отдела безопасности добровольно отдать ему этого ромуланца. Если потребуется, МакКой готов был применить силу и нарушить все дозволенные протоколы. Состояние Спока волновало его гораздо больше, чем возможность схлопотать выговор и оказаться на гауптвахте. Его даже не остановил бы приказ Кирка. Однако, МакКой зря себя накручивал: менее чем через четверть часа Камилл оказался в медотсеке. Охрана сама привела ромуланца, если быть точнее — принесла. После того, как Камилла отвели в камеру, ему неожиданно стало плохо. Посчитавшие это симуляцией, охранники не сразу отреагировали на ромуланца, повалившегося на пол без чувств. Лишь спустя несколько минут, когда одному из офицеров пришло в голову проверить, не умер ли Камилл, они подняли тревогу.  
      МакКой положил его на соседнюю койку со Споком. Сейчас важнее было время, нежели расовые предрассудки: стационарный сканер был слишком большим и его транспортировка даже по медотсеку представляла собой трудную задачу. Когда МакКой приступил к проверке состояния ромуланца, он уже догадывался, что может обнаружить то же самое, что и у Спока. Однако результат его удивил. Физическое состояние Камилла было в норме, как и состояние головного мозга: проведенные МакКоем исследования не выявили никаких повреждений. И все же внутричерепное давление с каждом минутой возрастало, что могло привести к нежелательным последствиям.  
      — Никогда бы не подумал, что мне придется спасать жизнь ромуланцу. — Ворчал МакКой, меняясь местами с помогавшим ему М’Айком. — Следи за показателями давления.  
      — Они критические.  
      — Без тебя бы не разобрался… Так, держи. — В лапу кайтианцу лег лазерный нож. — Если систолическое достигнет отметки в двести*, к чертовой матери, режь.  
      — Что резать? — не понял М’Айк.  
      — Ты когда-нибудь присутствовал на транссфеноидальных* операциях? — МакКой на мгновение отвлекся от шприцов и растворов, чтобы взглянуть на помощника.  
      — Простите.  
      — Тогда молись, чтобы ему стало плохо. Возможно, нам потребуется даже транскраниальный* доступ. Смотря, как быстро ему станет критично плохо. А теперь… — МакКой прижал ладонь к пульсирующей на шее ромуланца вене. Ему нужно было попасть точно в артерию, а отсутствие практики лечения ромуланцев вселяли в МакКоя некоторые сомнения по поводу точности выбранного места.  
      Коротким шлепком Леонард вогнал тонкую иглу шприца в шею ромуланца. Теперь им оставалось ждать, когда лекарство подействует, и внутричерепное давление снизится. МакКой рассчитывал на то, что его старания пройдут впустую и придется решать вопрос более консервативным методом. С минуту они с М’Айком в напряжении вглядывались в показатели на мониторе. Систолическое давление сократило скорость повышения, замерев на отметке в сто восемьдесят два, и наконец начало снижаться. Это можно было считать маленькой победой, однако, МакКоя подобное не устроило: спустя некоторое время цифра окончательно перестала уменьшаться и осталась на отметке сто пятьдесят, в то время как диастолическое давление неожиданно подскочило до ста тридцати.  
      — М’Айк, кто у из наших хирургов знаком с эндокринной системой ромуланцев или на худой случай вулканцев?  
      — Сестра Чапел хорошо знакома с эндокринологией, доктор.  
      — Кристины сейчас здесь нет, и ко всему прочему она не хирург.  
      — Тогда мне нужно уточнить этот вопрос.  
      — Нет. Лучше займись им, пока меня нет. Я сам проверю по базе. — МакКой широкими шагами пересек медотсек, исчезнув за дверью в свой кабинет.  
      Он заметил растерянный взгляд М’Айка, совершенно не представляющего, чего от него требует данная ситуация, но ничем не мог помочь. Он и сам не понимал, что делать. Никогда прежде ему не приходилось сталкиваться с такой реакцией организма на препараты. Если бы у него было время на более глубокие исследования вопроса, МакКой мог бы позволить себе расслабиться, но сейчас он был взвинчен до предела. Кроме ромуланца, чья жизнь висела на волоске от смерти, у него на больничной койке лежал Спок, о состоянии которого МакКой вообще не мог ничего сказать.  
      Обратившись к архивам в попытке найти хотя бы один подобный случай в практике флотских врачей, МакКой попутно читал досье своих медиков, надеясь, что на корабле найдется кто-то толковый. Поиски закончились с половинным успехом: единственное упоминание подобных симптомов было зафиксировано полсотни лет назад у андорианца, вступившего в телепатическую связь с неизвестным организмом на одной из планет, теперь принадлежавших скоплению вулканских колоний. Ментальный шок — именно так описали тогда врачи состояние пациента, не выходившего из комы на протяжении более чем тридцати дней. Объяснить причину такого состояния не смогли, да и точных анализов никто не проводил. Андорианец был обычным рабочим, входившим в состав десанта зачистки, его состояние не слишком заботило руководящих операцией. Отчет об этом случае было до невозможности сухим и коротким. _«Пациент находился в состоянии комы в течение двадцати восьми земных суток. За это время был зафиксирован один случай повышения активности головного мозга по средствам электростимуляции антенн. Врачи констатировали смерть головного мозга на тридцать пятый день лечения. Пациент был отключен от системы поддержки через двадцать четыре часа и направлен на вскрытие»._ Весьма скудные данные, но это было уже что-то. Поиски нужного специалиста в составе «Энтерпрайз» не привели ни к какому результату, МакКою пришлось признать, что единственный, кто мог оказать ему хоть какую-то помощь в этой ситуации — сестра Чапел.  
      К моменту, когда он вновь появился перед своими пациентами, Кристина вернулась в медотсек. Вместе с М’Айком они проводили стандартные анализы, чтобы выявить хоть какое-то изменение в состоянии Спока и Камилла. Но у них так и не появилось никаких зацепок.  
      — Через несколько часов мы достигнем нейтральной зоны. На мостике сейчас творится настоящий хаос: Джим рвет и мечет, требует, чтобы из ромуланцев вытряхнули всю душу, но узнали, откуда они прибыли, — рассказывала Чапел, сверяя анализы крови Спока с нормативами. — Тебе стоит подняться туда и успокоить его.  
      — Что я могу сейчас сделать? Пусть хоть разгромит мостик, я ничем ему не помогу. У меня хватает забот и здесь. Лучше скажи, что могло повлиять на почки нашего нового приятеля, что диастолическое давление так стабильно держится на отметке сто тридцать.  
      — Психостимуляторы, — пожала плечами Кристина. — У нас нет никаких данных о их медицине. Кто знает, что они там изобрели.  
      — Порой я чувствую, что единственные люди, сохранившие во Флоте рассудок — врачи. Только нам интересно, что происходит у врага в тылу, и как далеко они ушли от нас в своих изысканиях. Как мы вообще можем с ними бороться, не зная ничего об этих проклятых параноиках?  
      — Тебе бы самому было интересно изучать их расу только ради того, чтобы знать, чем они там у себя лечатся?  
      — Если это может спасти моих пациентов — да. — МакКой раздраженно повел плечами. Он чувствовал, как голова опять начинает болеть, и это было очень некстати. — Так что насчет психостимуляторов? Как думаешь, мы сможем найти в крови их следы?  
      — Все чисто. Или это что-то новое, с чем мы не сталкивались, или они быстро расщепляются.  
      — В архивах нет ни одного упоминания о подобных случаях. Только какой-то андорианец, впавший в кому, а через месяц с небольшим отправившийся на вечный покой.  
      — И ничего о том, что случилось с ним?  
      — Они пытались провести стимуляцию его антенн. Но Спок вулканец… — МакКой буквально подбросило на месте от внезапно пришедшей к нему идеи. — Погоди-ка, найди мне точную схему расположения нервных окончаний на ладонях вулканцев.  
      — Думаешь…  
      — Просто выполняй, Кристина.  
      МакКой подлетел к койке Спока и схватил его руку, разворачивая ладонью вверх. Никто не гарантировал, что описанный в архиве случай ответа мозга андорианца на электростимуляцию не был случайностью, но ожидать, когда мозг Спока благополучно умрет, МакКой тоже не собирался. Пальцы вулканца казались ему сейчас как никогда прежде ледяными. У них ничего могло не получиться, но бросать затею даже не попытавшись было бы непрофессионально. Пусть над ним потом смеются — думал МакКой, пока Чапел разворачивала на падде схему вулканской нервной системы. К косым взглядам МакКой уже привык, и не расстроится, если начнут обсуждать полоумного доктора, пытающегося лечить пациентов нетрадиционными методами. Если придется, он и не такое сделает.  
      Они с Чапел обсуждали, как лучше стимулировать нервные окончания, и МакКой все вертел ладонь Спока в руках, непреднамеренно массируя ее пальцами. Это был непроизвольный жест человека, пытавшегося унять волнение, занимая руки повторяющимися действиями. МакКой даже не обращал внимание на то, как трет ладонь Спока, все его внимание было уделено разговору с Чапел. Им нужно было понять, как лучше всего задействовать особенность строения вулканской нервной системы, чтобы привести Спока в сознание. В какой-то момент МакКой настолько увлекся обсуждением, что даже не заметил, как показатели на экране над головой Спока начали меняться. Не заметил он и того, как пальцы Спока едва заметно задвигались в попытке рефлекторно сжимать его вечно ускользающую ладонь.  
      —…ктор… Доктор МакКой.  
      Едва слышимый голос Спока заставил Чапел испуганно вскрикнуть и выронить падд из рук.  
      — Пресвятая Мария! — отреагировал МакКой на ее испуг. — Проклятье, Спок!  
      Он уже было разразился тирадой о том, что восставать из живых мертвецов стоит менее шокирующим способом, но осознание произошедшего дошло до него быстрее. Взволнованный таким изменением состояния Спока он, не отпуская холодной ладони, наклонился над вулканцем.  
      — Доктор МакКой, мне нужно немедленно…  
      — Так-так, пока ты снова не попытался прикинуться шлангом, помолчи. Нам необходимо стабилизировать твое состояние.  
      — Нет времени. — Спок едва ворочал языком и даже не открывал глаза, но упорно пытался двигаться, что получалось у него скверно. — Мне нужно срочно увидеть Кирка.  
      — О, прости, твоя принцесса сейчас в другом замке.  
      — Это очень важно. Вам… Вам стоит поумерить свой сар…казм…  
      — Что вообще может быть сейчас важнее того, что ты в любую минуту способен умереть, и я с этим ничего не сделаю? — МакКой отвернулся к столу, разыскивая патроны для гипошприца. — Лучше смирись с тем, что я не собираюсь тебя никуда отпускать отсюда, и лежи.  
      Спок пытался сопротивляться решению доктора, и, как ему казалось, успешно. На деле же он едва сумел поднять одну руку в попытке оттолкнуть измеряющую его показатели Чапел. Но беспомощное состояние продлилась недолго. Вулканская природа взяла свое: организм Спока восстанавливался на удивление быстро. Мышечный тонус вернулся к нему в полной мере, чего нельзя было сказать о координации. Едва не свалившись с койки, Спок продолжал упорно бредить тем, что ему немедленно нужно оказаться на мостике и предстать перед капитаном с отчетом по допросу Камилла. Отпускать его МакКой был не намерен, потому после коротких пререканий Спока выполнил ранее озвученную угрозу приковать его к больничной койке. Жгуты перетянули тело, не позволяя двигаться, но это не отняло у Спока упорного желания покинуть медотсек.  
      —…то срочно. Доктор, мне необходимо поговорить с капитаном. Мне нужен Джим.  
      — Что тебе сейчас нужно, остроухий, так это хорошая затрещина, которую, клянусь богом, я тебе обязательно дам, если ты сейчас же не прекратишь болтать.  
      — Леонард, давление повышается, — тихо предупредила Чапел, делая новый забор крови. — Транквилизаторы наготове, ты только скажи.  
      — Я понял, — кивнул МакКой и вновь обратился к Споку. — Твое состояние крайне нестабильно. Мне придется прибегнуть к радикальному лечению, иначе нагрузка на нервную систему окажется критической и последствия…  
      — Эта боль… Доктор, нам нужно срочно отправляться к Па-тау. Там… Камилл, он знает. Он знает, кто был соратником Хана… Па-тау…  
      МакКой отмахнулся от Спока, не желая слушать его бредовые идеи. Было совершенно ясно, что его несвязная речь имела столько же смысла, сколько исповедь пьянчуги в захолустном баре. Спок тратил последние силы и галлюцинировал, что не радовало МакКоя. Игнорируя протесты пациента, он ввел двойную дозу транквилизатора и повернулся к ромуланцу, продолжавшему лежать без единого движения. Стоило ли ожидать такой же активности и от него спустя несколько минут? Была ли связь между странным поведением Спока и этого парня? МакКоя мучило любопытство, но врачебной выдержки в нем было все-таки больше. Постепенно Спок затих, и больше не пугал окружающих несвязным бредом. Состояние его головного мозга начинало стабилизироваться, что не могло не обрадовать МакКоя, хотя он и не понимал, что именно послужило такому резкому улучшению клиники.  
      Сам того не ведая, Спок постарался на славу: переполошил половину медотсека, а МакКоя заставил изрядно понервничать. Но опасность миновала, и его жизни ничего не угрожало — теперь можно было убрать мешавшие МакКою ремни, до этого удерживавшие Спока на койке. Отстегнув крепления и скинув их, Леонард посмотрел на него. Умиротворение, отражавшееся на лице, вселяло надежду в то, что Спока все-таки возможно быстро поставить на ноги. МакКою этого очень хотелось. Не потому что он испытывал какую-то привязанность к Споку и волновался о нем. Боже упаси быть нянькой еще и этому парню! Спок не причина для беспокойств — твердо сказал себе МакКой, как можно более непринужденно прикрепляя присоски проводов для энцефалографии. Ни одному здравомыслящему человеку не придет в голову переживать за безэмоционального робота, по ошибке рожденного из плоти и крови. И все же где-то под сердцем у МакКоя залегло тревожное волнение о нем. Непроизвольно рожденное, но от этого не менее естественное чувство, которого он по понятным причинам стыдился.  
      Отводя челку Спока со лба, чтобы закрепить еще один провод, МакКой нахмурился. Он заметил, как брови вулканца дернулись, будто он дремал, а МакКой его едва не разбудил. Такого конечно же быть не должно: сейчас сознание Спока находилось под действием сильных транквилизаторов, и его не могла разбудить даже сирена корабельной тревоги. Склонившись ниже, чтобы убедиться, что это не игра теней, МакКой резко отпрянул назад. Спок смотрел на него стеклянными глазами. Зрачки расширились настолько, что невозможно было даже угадать, какого цвета радужка. МакКой не успел ничего сделать и как-то остановить его: всего один уверенный взмах руки Спока лишил Леонарда всякой воли и способности действовать. Холодные пальцы без труда нащупали точки ментальной связи на лице МакКоя, и Спок быстро забормотал на ромуланском языке. Его речь была тихой и жесткой, вселяющей ужас в МакКоя, который и без того был парализован и не мог воспротивиться происходящему. Мысли смыло волной образов, рожденных за много световых лет отсюда на неизвестной ему планете Тооу. Перед внутренним взором проносились лица ромуланцев, которых он никогда прежде не видел. Он никак не участвовал в появлявшихся сценах и диалогах и едва осознавал рождавшиеся в эти мгновения эмоции, словно просматривал цифровой фильм, лишенный звуков. МакКой знал, что все, что он видит — воспоминания Камилла. Как именно такое возможно, он не представлял. Единственной осознанной личной мыслью было лишь желание, чтобы этот хаотичный поток образов прекратился. От их яркости голова начала раскалываться. Боль была настолько сильной, что перед глазами побелело. И ровно в момент когда МакКою показалось, что его череп расколется надвое от давления невидимых тисков, все прекратилось. Ладонь Спока безвольно повисла, а самому МакКою пришлось вцепиться в край койки, чтобы не потерять равновесие после такого шокирующего сеанса мелдинга.  
      — О боже, Леонард, с тобой все в порядке? — Из ниоткуда возникло бледное лицо Чапел. — Что случилось?  
      Вместо ответа МакКой мог лишь промычать что-то бессвязное.  
      — Подожди-ка, сядь. Давай, садись сюда. Что произошло?  
      — Что тут, вашу мать, произошло?! — Сиплый голос Кирка врезался в сознание МакКоя, как раскаленная игла. — Где Спок? Бо-оунс!  
      МакКой сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь прийти в себя после пережитого.  
      Его тело и сознание находились здесь и сейчас, но ложные ощущения, подаренные ментальной связью со Споком, упорно утягивали его куда-то далеко отсюда. При таком разрозненном самоощущении было сложно реагировать на то, что происходило вокруг, но МакКой заставил себя собраться и обратить внимание на неожиданное появление Кирка в медотсеке.  
      Вошедший в лазарет несколькими секундами ранее тот размашисто шагал в сторону МакКоя и склонившейся над ним Чапел. С полным ненависти выражением лица, Джим покосился на Камилла, а затем громко, так, чтобы его расслышали все находившиеся в медотсеке, обратился к МакКою:  
      — Не уделите ли мне минуту, доктор, и не расскажете, что тут случилось? Почему мой старпом лежит тут без сознания, и почему военнопленный находится в лазарете без разрешения командующего кораблем? Я не отдавал приказа, чтобы его перевели сюда из тюремного отсека.  
      — С чего бы начать… — МакКой глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание, готовясь к новому приступу боли, но к собственному удивлению понял, что она прошла полностью. — Похоже, что твои новые дружки припасли пару козырей в рукаве и едва не изжарили мозги Спока.  
      — Обойдемся без твоих любимых метафор, Боунс. Мне не до этого. Через полтора часа мы окажемся в нейтральной зоне, и мне нужны данные.  
      — Данные ему нужны… Ладно. Будут тебе данные.  
Отстранив от себя Чапел, МакКой поднялся с места и приблизился к Кирку. Несколько секунд они обменивались молчаливыми взглядами, пока МакКой наконец не сказал, что им нужно поговорить с глазу на глаз. Кирк понятливо кивнул и двинулся в сторону кабинета друга, но Леонард возразил:  
      — Не здесь.  
      Такая таинственность все больше начинала удивлять, и Кирк торопливо махнул рукой в сторону выхода. Ему не хотелось терять ни минуты.  
Мрачный марш капитана и главного корабельного врача вселял в окружающих благоговейный ужас. Невольно прижимаясь к стене, младшие офицеры отдавали честь, приветствуя капитана, на что тот лишь небрежно кивал и отмахивался от них. Вести диалог было решено в одной из комнат отдыха, не занятой в этот момент никем из членов экипажа. Изменяя своей постоянной привычке, МакКой даже не поинтересовался состоянием Кирка, хотя рана на рассеченной скуле едва успела затянуться и покрыться коркой. Он лишь про себя отметил, что Джим чуть заметно прихрамывал на одну ногу, возможно повредив ее еще на Цартус. Но вслух об этом МакКой не сказал ничего.  
      — Надеюсь, секретность, которую ты развел стоит того. — Кирк был возбужден, это явственно читалось по его нервным резким жестам и по тому как он мерил помещение широкими шагами. Он не мог найти себе места и метался из стороны в сторону, точно загнанный зверь. Такое поведение не сулило ничего хорошего, МакКой это знал, но опять же по какой-то одной ему известной причине проигнорировал такое состояние Джима.  
      — Я знаю, куда мы должны лететь, — без лишних прелюдий заявил Леонард.  
      — Вот как. И откуда? Птичка на хвосте принесла или этот ромуланец нашептал?  
      — Нет, это был Спок.  
      — Он пришел в себя?  
      — На какое-то время. Требовал, чтобы я отпустил его к тебе. Ему срочно нужно было сообщить тебе нечто важное.  
      — И почему же ты не отпустил его?  
      — Потому что он не соображал, что творит. Он бы свалился за ближайшим углом, позволь я ему уйти. И не факт, что после этого он бы остался жив.  
      — Любопытное заявление. Что с ним?  
      — Если бы я знал!.. Как часто наш остроухий друг посещает медотсек и задерживается там так надолго?  
      — В последнее время довольно часто, если мне не врут, конечно.  
      МакКоя перекосило от злобы. Кирк выбрал неподходящее время напомнить ему, что Спок теперь регулярно крутился вокруг него.  
      — Мне плевать насколько ты Спока не любишь, но именно по твоей указке он связался с этим чертовым ромуланцем, а теперь валяется у меня в отсеке и творит непонятную… В общем, я надеюсь, что ты засунешь свою неуместную ревность подальше себе в зад и наконец выслушаешь меня.  
      — Ну надо же. Ты наконец-то накричал на меня. Браво, Боунс, я поражен.  
      — Если бы от этого не зависела возможно наша жизнь, я бы не раздумывая врезал тебе… Нам нужна планета Тооу, на ней расположена ромуланская база — Па-Тау. Не уверен, что понимаю, что это значит.  
      — И это все?  
      — Камилл был одним из связных Хана, на Па-тау военная база. Они прикрывались торговлей драгметаллами и камнями на этой планете. С ним были другие, их имен я не знаю. Но это база, с которой Хан хотел нанести Империи первый удар. Они готовились… После того, как мы поймали Хана, они испугались и пытались на какое-то время залечь на дно. Но сейчас снова решили действовать.  
      — Но почему? Почему сейчас?  
      — Камилл вернулся на Цартус, потому что именно с этой планеты они вели вербовку людей в Империи. Они собирались найти здесь остатки разбежавшихся после ареста Хана крыс. Хотели… Не знаю, что они хотели. Может быть, предупредить их, вывезти из Империи на Тооу. Или вообще собирали новую ячейку сопротивления. Но они шпионили на Цартус. И уже не первый месяц.  
      — Откуда ты это узнал?  
      — Спок пришел в себя ненадолго.  
      — И успел тебе все рассказать?  
      — Нет. Нет, он не рассказывал. Это мелдинг: он объединил наши разумы и показал, что увидел.  
      Кирк резко развернулся и зашагал в сторону МакКоя.  
      — Что-нибудь еще было?  
      — Издеваешься? Ты действительно не можешь вышвырнуть и головы всю эту дурь с попыткой выстроить вокруг меня неприступную крепость и навесить на нее табличку «собственность Джеймса Т. Кирка»? Джим, я твой друг, но твое маниакальное пристрастие единоличного обладания другими людьми ни к чему хорошему не приведет.  
      — Ты не знаешь, с кем связываешься, — категорично заявил Кирк. — Спок гораздо опаснее, чем тебе кажется. Ты не проводишь с ним столько времени, сколько я. Только из-за Пайка я согласился оставить его на корабле. Ты не общался со Споком из будущего, ты не знаешь, что он делал и чего добился. Эта безэмоциональная тварь спит и видит, как бы побыстрее занять место капитана. И поверь, если бы я не держал его рядом с собой, у Спока это бы уже получилось.  
      — Ты себя слышишь? Джим, он такой же как и мы с тобой! Бать может чуть сложнее. Загляни к нему в голову, и можно заблудиться. Ты думаешь, что он просто взял и лишил себя чувств? Нам с тобой легко об этом говорить: никто из предков не устраивал генетическую чистку по принципу «кто добрее, тех и за борт».  
      — Наш мир повидал чистки похуже этой. Уж куда мне понимать что-то там в тонкой душевной организации Спока!  
      — Ты невыносим, Джим. Каждый раз, когда к тебе пытаешься относиться как к человеку, ты делаешь ровно так, чтобы тебя возненавидели. — МакКой разочарованно вздохнул. — Но знаешь, это уже давно не важно. Лучше скажи Чехову, чтобы он проложил маршрут до Тооу. Там ты найдешь все, чтобы наконец успокоиться и убить столько ромуланцев, сколько пожелает твое раздутое эго. — Развернувшись, он зашагал в двери.  
      — Куда ты собрался? Мы не договорили. — Кирк попытался схватить МакКоя за локоть, но тот лишь с раздражением повел плечами. — Твою мать, Боунс, я приказываю тебе, как капитан!..  
      — Только на это ты и способен, похоже, а? Разбрасываться своим чином направо и налево, приказывать и топать ногой, словно капризный ребенок. Знаешь, Джим, я действительно считаю тебя своим другом и люблю тебя. Но правда в том, что рано или поздно любому терпению приходит конец. Извини.  
      МакКой хотел добавить что-то еще, но передумал. Разговор был закончен — Кирк получил всю информацию, которую хотел, а МакКоя ждали пациенты.  
  
      Стремительно шагая по коридору, Таш застегивал пуговицы своего кителя. Неожиданное сообщение о потерпевшем неудачу разведотряде застало его прямо в постели. Времени на сборы не было: нужно было срочно донести эту новость до капитана. Им предстояло развернуть корабль и направиться в другой квадрант, чтобы перехватить неприятеля и не позволить ему добраться до системы Телва. Несмотря на близость к границе с Терианской Империей, эта система была достаточно населена: пригодные для жизни планеты регулярно поставляли в Федерацию промышленное сырье, а приток колонизаторов в Телву был стабилен вот уже который год. Если терианский корабль подойдет к системе близко, людей, живущих на этих планетах ждала неминуемая гибель. Как верный сын своего отечества, Таш испытывал праведный гнев, думая о том, что могут сотворить с этими планетами терианские корабли.  
      — Срочное донесение капитану, — коротко произнес он, когда сенсорная панель загорелась предупреждающим сообщением.  
      Дверь открылась, позволяя ему войти в каюту капитана. Сейель не спала, читая архивные записи, но сразу же убрала падд в сторону, когда заметила выражение лица Таша.  
      — Капитан, нам необходимо срочно изменить нашу дислокацию.  
      — Что произошло?  
      — Наш разведотряд, посланный на территорию Империи, не вышел на связь. Прошло более часа с условленного времени. Боюсь, мы их потеряли.  
      Лицо Сейель помрачнело. Сплетя пальцы лежавших на коленях рук, она опустила голову, выражая скорбь по погибшим. Таш, следуя ее жесту, так же склонил голову и не посмел продолжать свой доклад, пока Сейель прерывисто не вздохнула и не подняла на него глаза.  
      — Капитан, есть еще новости. «Энтерпрайз» направляется к системе Телва.  
      — Это другой квадрант. Известно расчетное время прибытия вражеского корабля в нейтральную зону?  
      — Боюсь, они уже достигли ее. У нас совершенно не осталось времени.  
      — Нужно предупредить «Ясмир» о возможном нападении. Поднимайся на мостик и прикажи разворачиваться, мы должны перехватить этот корабль и предотвратить угрозу. Пусть наши связные отправят сообщение капитану «Ясмира».  
      — Слушаюсь.  
      Таш покинул каюту, давая Сейель несколько минут одиночества, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Было совершенно очевидно, что их ждет бой. Кирк уже доказал, что одними разговорами он не любит обходиться и при малейшей возможности вступит в бой. У них не было времени запросить у командования дополнительные силы. Ближайшая база находилась в нескольких десятках световых лет отсюда. Военные корабли окажутся здесь не ранее, чем через три часа. За это время «Энтерпрайз» могла полностью уничтожить население целой планеты. Единственные, кто мог дать отпор терианцам — «М’Гханар», несколько малогабаритных патрульных кораблей и «Ясмир», если они успеют прибыть к месту перегруппировки за тридцать минут. Но несмотря на явный проигрыш в силе, они все еще сохраняли свое главное преимущество перед Терианскими военными кораблями. В своих расчетах Сейель делала ставку на безукоризненную работу системы маскировки. Это могло дать им свободу для маневров. Но только если они успеют опередить «Энтерпрайз» и прибудут к границам системы Телва раньше терианцев.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *У ромуланцев достаточно низкое давление, около 60/40  
> *Транссфеноидальный доступ — способ доступа к головному мозгу для оперирования опухолей и пр. через нос.  
> *Транскраниальный доступ — способ доступа к головному мозгу для оперирования опухолей и пр. через лобную кость.


	8. Битва при Тооу

      Флот Федерации не мог обеспечить «М’Гханар» нужной поддержкой в течении такого короткого времени. Сейель приходилось рассчитывать лишь на опыт своего экипажа и поддержку «Ясмира», чей капитан Крроу Ял моментально отреагировал на полученное сообщение. Но и этого могло стать мало: при всей быстроте передвижения, какой обладали хищные птицы этого класса, «Ясмир» должен был прибыть к границам системы Телва лишь через пятьдесят две минуты. Как знать, возможно за это время «М’Гханар» и его экипаж успеют погибнуть. Сейель не хотелось думать об этом, но она понимала, что дать бой «Энтерпрайз» один на один тяжело. А ее неопытность может сыграть злую шутку. Вслух она этого не говорила: капитан должен внушать остальным уверенность в себе, должен воплощать собой доблесть и стремление к победе. Не стоило допускать, чтобы командных дух был сломлен страхами капитана. В эти минуты молчаливая поддержка Таша была как нельзя кстати. Он внушал ей спокойствие лишь своим присутствием на мостике.  
      — Капитан, мы получили ответ от колонии на Тооу. Они готовы оказать нам посильную помощь, но в их распоряжении не более десяти легких кораблей класса скаут. — Связистка, сидевшая в кресле, помещенном в углубление перед капитанским местом, повернулась к Сейель. — Они ждут от нас координат прибытия.  
      — Используйте зашифрованный канал, Сорак. Терианцы не должны узнать, что мы направляемся к системе Телва.  
      — Слушаюсь. — Девушка крутанулась в кресле, возвращаясь к приборной панели и переключая каналы связи.  
      — Что Вы планируете делать, капитан? — Азан находившийся по правую руку от Сейель чуть наклонился вперед. — Сможем ли мы выстоять в этом бою? Терианские корабли этого класса отличаются особой мощью.  
      — Мы никогда прежде не вступали в бой с ними. То, что доносит разведка, может оказаться фарсом. Терианцы любят пускать пыль в глаза. Преимущество в силе меркнет перед превосходящим количеством. Мы заставим их корабль сражаться по нашим правилам.  
      — Я бы согласился с Вашей уверенностью, капитан, но… Меня беспокоит то, что мы вновь встретимся с этим человеком. С Кирком. — Огонь праведной ярости загорелся в глазах Азана. — Мы не должны уступить им ни на шаг, какими бы не были их требования. Совершенно ясно, что этот хитрец готов сделать все ради своей победы.  
      — Да, честь у терианцев никогда не была в почете, Азан, — перебил его Таш. — Но с нами выступает «Ясмир». Капитан Крроу имеет за плечами не одно сражение с Империей. Я советую Вам, капитан, отнестись с пониманием, если Крроу попросит у Вас бразды правления этой операцией.  
      Сейель непроизвольно ссутулилась, чувствуя незримое давление авторитета гораздо более опытного офицера. Она понимала, что это вынужденная мера. Но все же молодые амбиции и крутой нрав не позволяли ей так легко уступить. Какими бы ни были заслуги Крроу перед Федерацией, именно экипажу «М’Гханар» пришлось столкнуться с Кирком первыми. И пусть их общение было коротким, но Сейель уже видела врага и знала, как тот может поступить. Противоречивая ситуация: с одной стороны многолетний опыт сражений и защиты границ Федерации, с другой знание о том, чего можно ожидать от конкретного противника. Надеясь, что такой момент не наступит, Сейель согласилась с Ташем, заверив, что почтет за честь сражаться под предводительством капитана Крроу.  
      Ромуланский корабль вышел из варпа ровно в тот момент, когда навигаторы засекли приближающийся к системе Телва «Энтерпрайз». До прибытия «Ясмира» оставалось десять минут. Целых десять минут, за которые могло случиться все, что угодно. Сейель с сожалением сообщила связистам, чтобы они сохраняли радио-тишину, им не хватило совсем немного времени.  
      Под защитой своей безупречной системы маскировки «М’Гханар» осторожно приблизился к самой крайней планете системы. Они были вынуждены скрывать свое присутствие вплоть до того момента, пока «Энтерпрайз» — такой до боли знакомый силуэт! — не пересечет границу системы. На коротком совещании тактический отряд «М’Гханара» рекомендовал капитану держаться в стороне до того момента, пока вражеский корабль не пройдет орбиту второй планеты. Ее гравитация должна была исказить показания радаров, а в случае необходимости безжизненная Коа сможет стать щитом для «М’Гханара». Если по ним откроют огонь торпедами, что было вероятнее всего, мощное гравитационное поле Коа изменит траекторию полета снарядов.  
      — Снизить скорость в полтора раза, — скомандовал Сейель, когда наводчик сообщил о выходе «Энтерпрайз» из варпа. — Нам нужно оказаться позади них.  
      — Есть, капитан. Курс на сближение с орбитой Мирона.  
      — Не подходите слишком близко, мы должны успеть проскочить между ним и Коа.  
      — Вас понял.  
      Корабль ощутимо тряхнуло, когда двигатель перешел в другой режим. Низко загудели коммуникации, заставляя особо впечатлительных с тревогой оглядеться по сторонам. «М’Гханар» медленно, словно дрейфуя в пустоте, стал сближаться с Мироном. В это время «Энтерпрайз» пересекла границу системы и, не замедляя хода, почти сразу обошла планету.  
      — До выхода на параллельный курс осталось семь минут, — отрапортовал навигатор бесконечно сверяясь с показателями сканеров. — Тишина на всех частотах.  
      — Продолжайте движение. Быть может, «Ясмир» успеет прибыть вовремя.  
      До момента истины оставались считанные минуты. Совсем скоро Сейель вновь встретится лицом к лицу с надменным терианцем и его верным, словно собачонка, вулканцем.  
      Сейель не была политиком. От отца ей досталось упрямство и целеустремленность, но никак не хитрость, с помощью которой Дра’еро в свое время смог сделать блестящую карьеру. Сейель нутром ощущала меняющееся настроение собеседника, но совершенно была лишена умения обращать это себе во благо.  
      От внимания Сейель во время встречи на Раксу не ускользнуло то, что терианский капитан недолюбливает своего старпома. Однако, несмотря на видимую неприязнь со стороны капитана, Спок чувствовал себя достаточно свободно. Как и многие другие рихансу, служившие во Флоте, Сейель была довольно наслышана о неподобающем отношении терианцев к вулканцам. Каких-то особенных чувств по этому поводу она не испытывала, прекрасно понимая, что такое положение вещей — добровольное решение вулканцев. Эти лишенные эмоций существа всегда искали для себя источник ярости и решительности. Добровольно отказавшись от тех эмоций, что могли заставить сражаться и желать победы, вулканцы представляли собой жалкое зрелище: кучка озлобленных и абсолютно лишенных мотивации к борьбе людей, которые даже ненавидеть толком не умели. Лишь создавали жалкое подобие естественной эмоции, чтобы хоть как-то двигать прогресс. Ведь если нет цели для борьбы, то какой в сражении толк? И каким же было их счастье узнать, что рядом с ними набирала обороты молодая раса агрессивных захватчиков, множивших с каждым днем свои территории. Агрессивная политика Земли заставила вулканцев зашевелиться, ощутить вкус к жизни, дала им цель для борьбы. И хотя вулканцы превосходили терианцев в науке и технике, очень быстро они потеряли всякую волю к победе. Союз, заключенный на взаимовыгодных условиях, в действительности представлял кабалу, в которую вулканцы сами же себя и согнали. Они поделились знаниями, предложили терианцами свои двигатели для кораблей, а взамен получили благодарность в виде пары колониальных систем, заведомо не имеющее веса количество мест в Сенате и штабе Флота и практически лишились возможности получать важные посты в государственных и военных структурах. Вулканцев сделали учеными, учителями, военной мощью, способной побеждать врага своей выносливостью, но лишенной какой-либо мотивации к действиям без руководивших ими эмоционально полноценных командиров. Из вулканцев вышли хорошие разведчики и шпионы: они не предавали и были верны Империи. Из тех, кто обладал телепатическими способностями, сделали дознавателей — лучших в Империи. Все низшие чины тайной полиции были сплошь вулканцами, их брали в управляющий орган лишь спустя шестьдесят лет верной службы, когда видели, что могут доверять им. Со стороны казалось, что в Терианской Империи царило равноправие среди рас-основателей. Но в действительно происхождение переопределяло дальнейшую судьбу человека. Из андорианцев делали врачей и колонистов. Теллариты были хорошими бюрократами-управленцами, и блестяще справлялись с ролью провизоров. В масштабах Терианской Империи это качество было особенно важно: без вовремя полученных запасов колонисты дальних уголков космоса могли просто погибнуть. Но едва ли можно было встретить телларита-военного. В Академию их брали неохотно — теллариты были мало дисциплинированы. А о том, чтобы мечтать о важном месте во Флоте им и вовсе не приходилось. Как и другим расам.  
      Но все же порой по воле отдельных личностей кому-то везло оказаться среди терианцев и служить наравне с ними. Спок был из ряда таких счастливчиков. Сейель, увидев его впервые, решила, что Спок принадлежит отряду разведчиков. На имперский кораблях, патрулирующих границы, вулканцы были не редкостью. Но Спок был первым офицером корабля, помощником и правой рукой капитана. Подумать только! Этот факт удивлял. Ведь прежде ни один ромуланец даже не слышал о таком. Но очень быстро Сейель поняла, что передней ней был не простой вулканец. Его поведение, слова, то, как он держался — не о таком рассказывали им во время учебы. В Споке ощущались амбиции, он не боялся перечить своему капитану. И это являлось для вулканца большим недостатком.  
      Если бы в Сейель имелось хоть немного хитрости Дра’еро, она сумела распорядиться этим знанием подобающе. И быть может она бы попыталась склонить Спока на свою сторону, если бы догадывалась о том, что командование «Энтерпрайз» пережило после своего спешного ухода с территории Федерации в прошлый раз. Но Сейель была слишком честолюбива и не признавала грязной игры даже во благо.  
      Они прошли орбиту Мирона и готовились к вхождению в гравитационное поле Коа, но Сорак перехватила сигнал по открытому каналу связи.  
      — Капитан, мы фиксируем сигнал на первой частоте. Полагаю, это колония на Тооу, они пытаются связаться с «Ясмиром».  
      — Как давно «Ясмир» находится в системе? — Сейель нахмурилась, понимая, что «Энтерпрайз» тоже может перехватить сигнал, исходящий с Тооу.  
      — Не могу сказать. Помехи при передачи. Радиация Телва распространяется неравномерно, а Коа слишком сильно глушит источник.  
      — Будем надеяться, что планета мешает не только нам… Меняйте курс. Мы должны сесть им на хвост прямо сейчас.  
      — Есть, капитан!  
      — Вам не кажется это поспешным, капитан? — Таш наклонился к Сейель, пока рулевой менял рук корабля.  
      — Тооу не знает о том, что мы сохраняем радио-тишину. Они будут продолжать посылать сигнал «Ясмиру», надеясь, что корабль ответит. Слишком велика вероятность, что терианца уже перехватили сигнал.  
      — Но мы не готовы…  
      — Готовы, — уверенно перебила его Сейель. — Наш план остается прежним. Мы делаем предупреждающий удар и не уходим далеко от гравитационного поля Коа, пока «Ясмир» не окажется на расстоянии, которое позволит им открыть огонь по неприятелю.  
      — Тогда я советую Вам, капитан, запросить помощь с Тооу сразу же, как только мы откроем врагу свое местоположение. — Заговорил Азан, заставляя Сейель повернуть голову в другую сторону. — Нам необходима эта помощь как отвлекающих маневр. Если мы сумеем удержать «Энтерпрайз» возле Коа в течение хотя бы десяти минут, это даст нам преимущество.  
      Сейель строго свела брови и кивнула, показывая, что согласна с предложением Азана. Одно из положений межгалактического соглашения о ненападении, заключенного между Конфедерацией и Империей, требовало от пограничников открытия канала связи с кораблем-нарушителем. Лишь уведомив нарушителя о том, что он находится не на своей территории, офицер мог на законных основаниях открывать предупреждающий огонь по судну. И только после предупредительного следовал огонь на поражение. Сейель как никто другой была знакома со всеми положениями документа, нерушимость которого почиталась ромуланцами с особенным трепетом. Но ей так же было известно, что «Энтерпрайз» нарушила границы Федерации намеренно. Выходя на связь с кораблем, Сейель лишь давала врагу лишнее время для маневра. В данной ситуации игра по правилам означала верную смерть.  
      — Торпеды готовы к запуску, капитан. Наводчики ждут Вашей команды.  
      — Цельтесь в обшивку. Мы должны их подбить, но не уничтожить. — Сейель в напряжении подалась вперед, наблюдая за уверенным движение «Энтерпрайз» на главном экране. — Огонь!  
      С легкий гудением первые торпеды покинули свои ячейки, чтобы через мгновение вскрыть толстый слой черненного металла, украшенного огромными буквами ИСС «Энтерпрайз». Одна за другой все двенадцать торпед достигли своей цели, вспоров обшивку тарелки, словно охотничий нож брюхо нерпы. Инженеры готовили снаряды для следующего залпа, но «Энтерпрайз» начала маневр уклонения. Сейель понимала, на какой риск идет, объявляя огонь по вражескому судну. Едва первая торпеда достигла «Энтерпрайз», терианцы _уже_ знали о присутствии «М’Гханар». Система маскировки была не идеальна и затрачивала слишком много ресурсов. Во время боя самое главное преимущество ромуланских кораблей превращалось в их ахиллесову пяту. Ни орудия, ни систему маскировки невозможно было перевести на альтернативные источники питания, а попытка задействовать их одновременно приводила к выходу из строя всех систем. Чтобы нанести упреждающий удар Сейель была вынуждена пойти на риск и раскрыть свое местоположение. Сканеры «Энтерпрайз» зафиксировали их присутствие автоматически, и лишь маленькая дистанция позволила всем двенадцати ромуланский торпедам достичь цели до того, как щиты были подняты, а сам корабль начал движение в другую сторону.  
      — Приготовьтесь атаковать снова и поднимите щиты. Мы должны удержать их на этом месте. — Сейель следила за меняющимся положением «Энтерпрайз» с лихорадочным блеском в глазах. — Дайте знать, если будут какие-то новости от «Ясмира» или Тооу.  
      — Зафиксирована попытка несанкционированного доступа извне. Они пытаются сканировать нас. — Азан в два шага достиг панели управления безопасности.  
      — Системы защиты исправны?  
      — Подтверждаю. Скорость упала, они разворачиваются.  
      — То, что надо.  
      Сейель приготовилась к тому, что «Энтерпрайз» пустит в ход всю свою боевую мощь. Но прежде им придется на собственной шкуре испытать, что значит быть нарушителем ромуланских границ. Она отдала новый приказ, и торпеды птичьим клином понеслись к терианскому кораблю. Теперь лишь восемь из них достигли цели: «Энтерпрайз» отклонилась на сорок восемь градусов, меняя свое положение и готовясь нанести ответный удар. Навигатор зафиксировал перераспределение мощности на вражеском корабле. До первого удара оставались считанные секунды.  
      — Капитан, «Ясмир» запрашивает наши точные координаты. — Сорак отстранила ларингофон и подняла взволнованный взгляд на Сейель.  
      Она ведь совсем еще ребенок — вдруг подумала Сейель, когда встретилась взглядом с молодой курчавой связисткой. Сорак направили служить на «М’Гханар» всего два месяца назад, за прилежную учебу и успехи в ксенолингвистической криптографии. На границе было опасно служить, но где, как не у самой Терианской Империи можно отточить мастерство понимания чужого языка и дешифровки тайных посланий. Сейель сжала пальцы на подлокотнике, думая о том, что командование порой очень несправедливо относится к молодым кадрам. Разве эта юная девочка заслуживала ощутить на себе все ужасы войны так скоро? Разве это оправданная цена таланта? Сегодня она может погибнуть — думала Сейель, отдавая связистке приказ о передаче данных по зашифрованному каналу связи.  
      Груз ответственности, которую она как капитан несла за экипаж, вдавил Сейель в кресло, не давая пошевелиться. Маневр «Энтерпрайз» был завершен и щиты содрогнулись от первого фазерного залпа.  
      — Мы просчитались, — тихо, чтобы никто на мостике не услышал, пробормотала Сейель.  
      — Пока еще рано выносить такой вердикт. Наши щиты могут долго сдерживать натиск их фазеров. — Явно приободряя своего молодого капитана, возразил Таш. — Через некоторое время они поймут, что выбранная тактика не приносит результатов, и попытаются нанести удар торпедами. Если на борту корабля нет специального вооружения, эти торпеды не пробьют наш корпус. Разумеется, это только в том случае, если им повезет каким-то образом избежать быть сбитыми с курса гравитацией Коа. Сейчас нам не стоит показывать, что их преимущество лишь нам на руку.  
      — Артиллерия, дайте залп по фазерным орудиям. — Сейель проигнорировала слова Таша, она не могла позволить «Энтерпрайз» и дальше вести огонь по щитам своего корабля. Рано или поздно система откажет из-за перегрузки, и они окажутся совершенно беззащитными перед фазерной мощью противника.  
      Боевой мощи «М’Гханар» не хватало. Паузы между атаками становились все больше: артиллерия не справлялась с нагрузкой, а торпедный отсек уже оказался наполовину опустошен. «Ясмир» после получения координат боя больше не выходил на связь, и у Сейель оставалось все меньше вариантов для действий.  
      — Капитан! Сбой системы безопасности. Мощность щитов упала на пять процентов. — Азан выпрямился над панелью управления, смотря в глаза Сейель. — Если мы не уйдет из-под обстрела, наши шансы…  
      Азана прервал громкий треск, эхом разнесшийся по нутру корабля, и принесший с собой на мостик едкий дым.  
      — Капитан, щиты пробиты! Внешняя оболочка отсека двигателя повреждена! — перекрикивая сигнальную сирену сообщал офицер по внутренней связи, пытаясь переключить не работающие каналы сообщений. — Мы отклоняемся от курса.  
      — Что с щитами?! — Сейель вскочила в кресле, забывая о маске рассудительного спокойствия, которую пыталась держать в течение всего боя. — Восстановите подачу энергии.  
      — Мы пытаемся, капитан.  
      — Переключитесь на альтернативные источники питания и свяжитесь с инженерным отделом. Мы не должны допустить утечку топлива или повреждение двигателя.  
      — Если мы перебросим нагрузку на другие цепи, мы не сможем вести огонь.  
      — Выполняйте! — Сейель обернулась к Ташу, все еще сохранявшему спокойствие. — Нам нужно выйти на связь с терианцами. Если мы и дальше будем стоять на месте, позволяя им обстреливать себя, то «Ясмиру» придется сражаться в одиночку.  
      — Они могут не ответить. Мы первыми напали на них.  
      — Да плевать. Свяжите меня с «Энтерпрайз» и разберитесь, что там с нашим двигателем. Выполняйте. — Сейель нетерпеливо махнула рукой связистке и вновь села в кресло.

***

  
      Несмотря на то, что первые торпеды нанесли корпусу «Энтерпрайз» повреждения, корабль был способен держать оборону и вести бой, что Кирк немедленно и потребовал от команды, когда сканеры засекли присутствие вражеского судна. Сохранять спокойствие в подобной ситуации Кирку удавалось с трудом, потому на каждое предупреждение о какой-либо поломке он рявкал в ответ, чтобы инженеры латали дыры и не отвлекали мостик своими проблемами.  
      — Чехов, мы можем усилить фазерный огонь? — Кирк с негодованием смотрел на то, как «М’Гханар» до сих пор держит удар. — Черт побери, наши орудия вообще хоть на что-то способны?!  
      — Корабль находится на орбите планеты, сэр. Мы могли бы попытаться обстрелять их торпедами, чтобы пробить защиту, но я не могу дать точных расчетов. Нужно просканировать планету.  
      — А кто может? Займитесь этим.  
      — Мистер Спок, сэр.  
      — Мистер Спок, Чехов, в данный момент не способен помочь нам вести бой. Где офицеры по тактике? На этом корабле есть хоть кто-то, кто способен дать мне однозначный ответ.  
      — Капитан, мы получили запрос о временном прекращении огня и переговорах, — Ухура бросила красноречивый взгляд на Кирка, призывая его не игнорировать ромуланцев.  
      — Вывести на экран.  
      Ухура переключила входящий сигнал, и Кирк увидел лицо Сейель. В этот раз она была не так спокойна, как в их последнюю встречу.  
      — А я то думал, что ромуланцы более мирный народ, — улыбнулся Кирк.  
      — Ваш корабль находится далеко от границ Империи. Это нельзя списать на случайность или сбитые координаты ваших бортовых сканеров. Федерация всегда выступает за мирное урегулирование конфликтных ситуаций, в особенности если нарушение нашей суверенности происходит не преднамеренно. Однако, капитан Кирк, мы встречаемся вот уже второй раз. Это вряд ли можно назвать случайностью.  
      — Быть может наши звездные карты устарели и навигатор ошибся в расчетах. — Кирк картинно развел руки. — А вы нападаете на нас, нанося бесчестный удар в спину. Как подло!  
      — Не Вам укорять меня в бесчестности, капитан. Не Ваш ли корабль недавно пытался захватить клингонское торговое судно и использовал его как живой щит?  
      — Да, не могу отрицать. — Кирк, будто бы раскаиваясь, опустил голову, но продолжил говорить. — Но хочу напомнить Вам, капитан Сейель, обстоятельства, вынудившие нас так поступить. Вы, похоже, держите нас за каких-то пиратов, которым стоит лишь пригрозить, и они готовы бежать прочь, поджав хвосты. Благодаря моему помощнику у Вас могло сложиться такое мнение, но поверьте: Вы очень скоро пожалеете о том, что встали у меня на пути.  
      — Вы можете угрожать нам сколько угодно, но мы не отступим. Каждый из моих людей готов пожертвовать свою жизнь, ради спасения невинных.  
      — Невинных? Вы сказали «невинных», я не ослышался? Любопытно знать, кого именно Вы считаете невинными? Тех, на чьих руках кровь десятков терианцев, лишь желавших служить верой и правдой своей родине? Или быть может тех заговорщиков и убийц, без чьей помощи Хан бы не сумел подобраться так близко к осуществлению своего плана по уничтожению нашего флота? Как Вы смеете называть невинными своих солдат, скрывающихся на Тооу и готовящих против Терианской Империи заговор?  
      — О чем Вы говорите? — Резко вздернутые брови Сейель поднялись еще выше, выражая крайнюю степень непонимания ромуланки. — На Тооу находится мирная колония.  
      — Мне известно о базе Па-Тау. Не утруждайте себя попытками врать, капитан. Я намерен сегодня покончить со всеми, кто пытался захватить власть в Империи, а вместе с ними и тех, кто помогал им.  
      — Капитан, навигаторы засекли приближение другого корабля. — Тихо сообщил Сулу, косясь на главный экран. — Еще одна ромуланская хищная птица. Она движется со стороны Телва.  
      — А я недооценил Вас, Сейель. — Кирк сжал ладонь в кулак, чувствуя подступающую злость. — Игра в поддавки — весьма хороших способ тянуть время, чтобы дождаться подкрепление. Жаль, что Вы не успеете увидеть, как мы уничтожим Ваших союзников.  
      — Что? Подождите, Кирк! — Сейель вскочила на ноги, явно понимая, что больше не может контролировать ситуацию. — Откуда Вы знаете о Па-тау? Почему Вы думаете, что там военная база?  
      — А разве не ясно? От Ваших людей, которых мы взяли на Цартус.  
      Кирк видел, как Сейель отвернулась к мужчине, стоявшему позади капитанского кресла. Все время, что они вели диалог, этот ромуланец сохранял молчание, лишь иногда в задумчивости тянул пальцы к своей бородке. По знакам отличия и его близости к капитанскому креслу Кирк понял, что это старпом «М’Гханар». Они говорили на незнакомом диалекте: даже Ухура была бессильна понять, о чем именно говорит Сейель. Такое поведение не могло не заинтересовать Кирка, и он приказал не нарушать связь с вражеским кораблем. Наконец Сейель повернулась обратно и заговорила на более привычном языке:  
      — Ромуланцы, о которых вы говорите, что с ними? Они живы?  
      — Да, они пока живы. Однако, это не на долго. Как только мы достигнем Тооу, Ваши люди будут убиты вместе с остальными. Хотя, если хотите, мы можем убить их прямо сейчас, пока обстреливаем Вас. Обычно я не так щедр, капитан. Подумайте над моим предложением.  
      — Послушайте, Кирк. Если в Вас сохранилась хоть капля благоразумия, Вы должны услышать меня: на Тооу нет ни одной военной базы. Это мирная колония. Я лично могут Вам это гарантировать.  
      — Клянетесь свое жизнью?  
      — Клянусь.  
      Сейель ни секунды не сомневалась в своем ответе. Такая самоотверженность произвела впечатление даже на Кирка. Словно его застали за чем-то непристойным, он воровато оглянулся на своих подчиненных. От него ждали определенной реакции, даже если сам Джим желал поступить по-другому. Уверенность Сейель в собственной правоте заставила Кирка задуматься: что, если она права? Ведь могло так случиться, что у каждого из них была своя правда, которая противоречила чужой только из-за того, что она принадлежала врагу. Вряд ли Сейель хотела выгородить себя, продолжая утверждать, будто среди них нет ни одного пособника Хана. Кирк чувствовал необходимость продолжить разговор, выяснить всю правду, но он понимал, что эта правда нужна только ему самому. Как никогда прежде он жалел, что рядом нет Спока. Вулканец наверняка смог бы дать ему верный ответ на вопрос: как должен поступить капитан имперского флагмана в данной ситуации. Спок мог по крайней мере подтолкнуть его к определенному решению, которое Кирку сейчас давалось очень тяжело.  
      — Капитан. — Сулу обернулся к нему, будто поторапливая Кирка с ответом. — Второе судно почти сблизилось с нами.  
      — Что ж, капитан Сейель, — Кирк встрепенулся, отгоняя лишние в этой ситуации мысли в сторону. — Вы никогда не думали о том, что среди вас есть предатель? Вы так уверенно говорите о готовности отдать жизнь за других, даже не зная: честны ли эти люди были с Вами. Очень жаль, если Вы верите во все то, о чем говорите. Ведь тогда Ваша жертва напрасна. Ухура, конец связи.  
      Едва с экрана пропало изображение, Кирк отдал приказ о немедленном огне из всех орудий и последующем развороте. Сейель и без того отняла у них слишком много времени своими речами, абсолютно лишенными какой-либо ценности. Кирк даже жалел о том, что позволил ромуланскому капитану вовлечь себя в эту глупую беседу. Лишние слова рождают лишние мысли, которые могут привести к опасным выводам.  
      «Энтерпрайз» успела развернуться до того, как «М’Гханар» предпринял попытку контратаки. Фазерный огонь повредил орудия противника, и теперь «М’Гханар» был вынужден занять позицию преследователя. До выхода на оптимальную для открытия огня по Тооу позицию оставалось менее минуты, как вдруг корпус «Энтерпрайз» содрогнулся под новым градом торпед. Буквально лоб в лоб их атаковала другая хищная птица. Эффект внезапности сделал свое дело: полученные повреждения вывели из строя систему самонаведения, и на какое-то время «Энтерпрайз» пришлось уйти в глухую оборону, маневрируя в надежде, что щиты будут сдерживать натиск противника до момента, пока бортовые техники не вернут кораблю прежнюю боевую мощь.  
      Не сдерживая злости, Кирк высказал все, что думал о ромуланском флот, когда система начала автоматическое сообщение о свое внутренних программ. Их положение ухудшалось с каждой секундой.  
      — Чехов, дистанция до сближения с планетой?  
      — Двести двадцать тысяч километром, сэр.  
      Кирк не желал отказываться от цели, ради которой они так рисковали. Выведенное на главный экран изображение Тооу манило, требуя от Кирка наплевать на логику и рационализм. Перед ним стоял рудный выбор: отдать приказ об уничтожении противника, на подмогу которому еле плелся подбитый «М’Гханар», все еще обладавший достаточной мощью, или все же выполнить изначальную задачу. Сложная ситуация требовала немедленного, но взвешенного решения, на которое Кирк в таком состоянии мог оказаться не способен. Цель ускользала из рук, дразняще напоминая о проделанном ради этого пути.  
      — Черт бы побрал этих ромуланцев! Сулу, разверни корабль на пятнадцать градусов. Следите за тем, чтобы наши гондолы оставались защищены.  
      Следуя привычке, Кирк покосился влево от себя, ожидая красноречивого взгляда своего первого помощника, но Спока рядом не оказалось. Кто бы мог подумать, что ненавистного ему в последнее время вулканца будет очень не хватать на мостике. Кирку нужен был тот, с кем можно советоваться. По крайней мере с кем он мог бы спорить, надеясь услышать, что его идея не лишена здравого смысла. Ведь решение напасть на «Ясмир» могло стать фатальным, если они не учтут все возможные варианты развития событий. Спок был хорош в подобной. Настолько хорош, что думая об этом, Кирк начинал злиться на самого себя: как он мог называть себя капитаном «Энтерпрайз», если не мог руководить операцией твердой рукой и сомневался в собственных приказах.  
      Очередной проверкой самообладания Кирка стало сообщение о том, что сканеры зафиксировали порядка десяти легкий кораблей, покинувших атмосферу Тооу. Они держали курс к месту сражения, и было очевидно, что этот маленький отряд доставит проблемы, пусть и не серьезные.  
      — Чехов, рассчитайте курс и доложите, как скоро они окажутся в зоне поражения торпед. — Кирк подгонял команду, желая поскорее разобраться с предстоящим делом.  
      — Три минуты, сэр. Но наши орудия все еще не готовы.  
      — Да сколько можно! Сулу, будьте готовы к сбросу скорости. — Не делая паузы между фраз, Кирк переключал каналы связи на приборной панели. — Оружейный отсек, как обстоят дела с системой самонаведения? Мы готовы или придется обращаться за помощью к доводчикам?  
      —  _Система исправна, капитан, но охлаждающие насадки подачи питания на фазерные установки барахлят._  
      — Почему докладываете об этом сейчас? Черед десять секунд полная боевая активность.  
      —  _Мы перебрасываем цепи на другие источники питания, сэр. Мы надеемся, это не должно повлиять на работу фазерных пушек._  
      — Вы надеетесь?! Я Вас под трибунал отправлю, к чертовой матери! Ухура! — Кирк гаркнул на нее с такой громкостью, что лейтенанта подбросило в кресле от неожиданности. — Соедините меня с мистером Скоттом, похоже, в оружейном отсеке нет ни одного толкового инженера.  
      — Мистер Скотт отрапортовал две минуты назад, что направляется туда. Полагаю, он скоро окажется на месте.  
      На главном экране появилось изображение обнаруженных сканером легкий ромуланский кораблей — они уже находились в зоне видимости.  
      — Мы не можем ждать, Ухура. — Кирк вскочил с кресла и направился к пустующему рабочему месту Спока. — Ромуланцы дышат нам в затылок и с удовольствие поджарят нам его, если мы и дальше будем медлить. — Переведя несколько тумблеров в активный режим, Кирк включил канал общей связи по кораблю и продолжил ввод данных на компьютер. — Говорит капитан. Всем десантным группам, активный режим. Готовьтесь к атаке. Нам потребуется отвлекающий маневр: к кораблю приближаются два ромуланских крейсера и десять легким кораблей класса Скаут. Мы не имеем права проиграть этот бой, когда почти достигли цели и можем отомстить за посрамленную честь и гибель наших товарищей и друзей. Для этого нам потребуются все ресурсы, которыми мы обладаем. Я полагаюсь на вас. — Вновь защелкали тумблеры, и Кирк наконец услышал голос своего главного инженера. — Мистер Скотт, нам Вас не хватало, где Вы пропадали?  
      —  _Извините, капитан. Вынужден был лично проследить за тем, чтобы молодцы из оружейного правильно перенастроили цепи питания. Я слышал нас ждет тяжелый бой. Что ж, готов поклясться своей жизнью: фазеры Вас не подведут._  
      — Благодарю, Скотти. Конец связи. Павел, Вы мне нужны. — Кирк щелкнул пальцами, подзывая Чехова к себе. — Мне нужно, чтобы Вы занял место мистера Спока. Ваши вычислительные способности сейчас мне нужнее чем первоклассный навигатор.  
      Чехов в миг оказался рядом с Кирком, а его место заняла лейтенант Дарвин.  
      — Разберешься с теми данными, что я ввел? — более по-свойски спросил Кирк, подталкивая Чехова к креслу Спока.  
      — Д-да, сэр.  
      — Джим. Просто Джим.  
      Короткая улыбка Кирка заставила Чехова на несколько мгновений отвлечься от поставленной задачи, и Ухуре пришлось его одернуть. Не успев проводить капитана восхищенным взглядом до кресла, Чехов быстро уткнулся в экран компьютера и приступил к работе.  
      — Все орудия — полная боевая готовность. Стреляйте по моей команде. — Кирк встал за спиной Сулу и, не отводя взгляда от экрана, где отчетливо можно было увидеть Тооу, начал считать. — Три… Два… Огонь!  
      Залп по «Ясмиру» пришелся равно на тот момент, когда легкие и маневренные Скауты достигли зоны обстрела. Конечно, повреждения, полученные «Энтерпрайз» от них, не могли помешать вести бой, но Кирка их присутствие раздражало: приходилось постоянно корректировать позицию, чтобы отстреливать Скаутов, притом не забывая удерживать «Ясмир» на одном месте. Кирк отдал последний приказ десантному отряду атаковать «Ясмир» с целью захвата корабля. Чтобы с успехом провести операцию, «Энтерпрайз» потребовалось удерживать ромуланцев на орбите почти десять минут. И когда Кирку доложили о первом удачном проникновении, он смог хоть немного расслабиться. В несколько секунд численное преимущество врага потеряло всякую ценность. «Ясмир» прекратил всякое сопротивление, теперь сосредоточившись на десантных шаттлах терианцев. Один за другим они неотвратимо приближались к изумрудным бокам хищной птицы и словно рой разъяренных ос, жалили ее. Кирк с особым злорадством наблюдал за тем, как «Ясмир» резко отклонился со своего курса, надеясь избежать участи быть захваченным. Но в конечном итоге корабль начал плавное сближение с «Энтерпрайз».  
      — Готовьтесь к абордажу. Мистер Сулу, — обратился Кирк к своему главному пилоту. — Не окажете мне честь, возглавить группу захвата?  
      — Как прикажете, сэр, — сухо ответил Сулу, покидая место главного пилота.  
      Он рассчитывал, что Кирку хватит тщеславия самому отправиться на захваченный «Ясмир». Надежда хотя бы на короткое время занять кресло капитана «Энтерпрайз» тешила Сулу все время, что они вели сражение. Кирк явно сдавал позиции: Сулу чувствовал это по его приказам и поведению и только ждал удобного момента, чтобы обернуть эти ошибки себе в выгоду. И в самую последнюю секунду планы изменились. Теперь Сулу был отлучен не только от мостики, но и всего корабля. Однако очень быстро у Сулу созрел другой план, боле действенный и легко реализуемый. Кирк самолично отдал в его руки целый ромуланский корабль. Да, он был подбит, но все еще способен вести бой и обладал достаточным боевым потенциалом. Кирк допустил фатальную ошибку, позволив ему руководить захватом «Ясмира»: Сулу подобрал себе в помощь только тех офицеров, что разделяли его позицию по отношению к нынешнему капитану и обещали поддержать в случае бунта. Бунтовать сейчас никто не намеревался, но собрать единомышленников на одном борту под своим непосредственным руководством оказалось заманчивой идеей.  
      Не подозревающий о близящейся измене Кирк продолжал руководить операцией перехвата оставшихся Скаутов. Терять время на такую мелочь не было необходимо, но Кирк настоял на том, чтобы стрелки завершили начатое дело прежде чем они продолжат свой путь к Тооу. А тем временем подбитый «М’Гханар» уже подобрался к месту сражения вплотную и готовился к первому удару.

***

  
      Упорство Сейель было удивительным даже по ромуланским меркам. Корабль получил серьезные повреждения, выведшие из строя ускорители едва позволяли «М’Гханар» развить скорость: Сейель и экипаж были вынуждены наблюдать издали, как союзники терпят поражение. Горестное осознание того, что именно ее собственные амбиции и подвели капитана «Ясмира» заставляло Сейель лишь сильнее желать расправиться с Кирком и его кораблем. Но к моменту, когда они смогли подойти достаточной близко к «Энтерпрайз», чтобы открыть огонь по вражескому судну, «Ясмир» окончательно пал. Рой терианский кораблей-перехватчиков продолжал кружить вокруг движущихся параллельным курсом кораблей, мешая оставшимся Скаутам вступить в бой.  
      Холодный рассудок покинул Сейель, когда она увидела, как очередной торпедный залп уничтожил последний Скаут, заходивший на маневр. Сейель отдала приказ идти на критическое сближение с «Энтерпрайз», желая сбить их курса и развернуть гондолами к себе. Кто бы сейчас не управлял «Ясмиром», этот человек точно знал свое дело: едва «М’Гханар» попытался зайти к «Энтерпрайз» с фланга, захваченный корабль начал менять положение, закрывая собой терианцев. Двигаясь с непостоянной скоростью, «М’Гханар» предпринял еще несколько попыток, но Сейель поняла, что они не в силах изменить положение вещей, пока инженеры не стабилизируют двигатель, грозивший в случае еще одного повреждения отправить весь экипаж к праотцам. Очевидное превосходство врага злило Сейель, но она не могла пересилить себя и признать этот проигрыш. Перед ними все еще стояла задача: защитить Тооу во что бы то ни стало, но с тем, что у них имелось на данный момент подобная затея не имела смысла.  
      — Капитан, нам необходимо отступить и дождаться подкрепление, — категорично произнес Таш, когда Сейель спросила, сколько еще ждать починку двигателя.  
      — И потерять «Ясмир»? Нет. Мы не можем позволить им добраться до Тооу.  
      — Вам стоит охладить свой пыл и принимать более взвешенные решения. «Энтерпрайз» едва не уничтожил нас. Если они атакуют нас вновь, мы рискуем погибнуть.  
      — Скажите это сотням ромуланцев, которые прямо сейчас гибнут, защищая «Ясмир». Вы готовы посмотреть в глаза тем, чьи семьи находятся на Тооу и ждут от нас помощи? — Сейель строго взглянула на Таша. — Я отдала приказ об атаке и хочу, чтобы Вы поддержали меня, советник.  
      — Я полностью солидарен с Вашим гневом, капитан. Однако, хочу воззвать к Вашему рассудку. Они до сих пор не уничтожили «Ясмир». Очевидно, что они ожидают от нас нападения и сохраняют жизнь экипажу корабля, чтобы использовать их как живой щит. Ваш приказ атаковать «Энтерпрайз» означает их убийство, Вы готовы на такие жертвы?  
      Сейель упрямо поджала губы. Она не желала отступать. Не желала показывать свою слабость и играть по правилам Кирка.  
      — Сорак, попытайтесь установить связь с «Ясмиром». Кто-о из командования должен был скрыться от терианцев. Мы должны знать обстановку на корабле.  
      — Слушаюсь, капитан. — Девушка начала стандартное вещание, переключая каналы связи, в надежде, что кто-то откликнется, но так и не получила ответа. — Связи нет.  
      — Вам нужно принять решение, капитан, — настойчиво произнес Таш. — Если мы отступим сейчас, это может сохранить жизнь многим.  
      — Кирк только этого и ждет. До Тооу осталось всего ничего. Мы должны их задержать. Азан, — Сейель обернулась к сидевшему за панелью ромуланцу. — Мы можем как-то проникнуть в систему «Ясмира» извне?  
      — Я пытаюсь, но боюсь, Таш прав. Мы бессильны.  
      — Черт бы побрал этих терианцев! — Сейель ударила кулаком по приборной панели под правой рукой.  
      Одновременно с тем, как система издала предупреждающий писк, сообщая о поломке управляющей консоли, на экране появилось входящее сообщение с «Ясмира». Не веря собственным глазам, Сейель потребовала немедленно ответить на вызов. Изображение пошло рябью, и перед ней возник ухмыляющийся черноволосый терианец.  
      — С Вами говорит капитан «Ясмира» Хикару Сулу. Полагаю, что сейчас вы в крайне затруднительном положении: двигатель вашего корабля находится в критическом состоянии, и вести бой в полную мощь вы не можете. Хотя очень хочется, — хищно улыбнулся он.  
Сейель едва могла слушать Сулу, буквально задыхаясь от ярости и желания наброситься на человека, так по-хозяйски развалившегося в кресле капитана Крроу.  
      — Если не возражаете, капитан, я буду говорить с Вами предельно честно. Сейчас мы направляемся к вашей планете Тооу для уничтожения военной базы. Как только мы выйдем на орбиту планеты, «Энтерпрайз» и «Ясмир» откроют огонь по ней. Мы убьем каждого, кто был причастен к позорному предательству адмирала Маркуса, после чего капитан Кирк отдаст приказ об уничтожении Вашего корабля.  
      — Чего Вы хотите? — вмешался в монолог Сулу Таш.  
      — Я буду говорить только с капитаном, — с брезгливостью отозвался терианец. — В Ваших же интересах заткнуться и не перебивать меня. Капитан, у меня есть предложение, которое Вас заинтересует.  
      — Почему Вы считаете, что меня заинтересуют Ваши слова?  
      — Потому что у Вас только два варианта действий: смириться с происходящим и дать нам уничтожить базу Па-Тау, вслед за чем будет уничтожен Ваш корабль. Или вступить в бой и быть уничтоженными сразу.  
      — Какая-то мне не особо нравится такая альтернатива.  
      — Я собираюсь предложить Вам третий вариант, в случае которого Вы, вероятнее всего, останетесь живы.  
      — И что же это за вариант?  
      — Сделка.  
      — Сделка? С Вами? — Сейель не удержалась и фыркнула, явно ошеломленная такой наглостью. — Да будет Вам известно… капитан: мы не заключаем сделки с терианцами, в особенности с терианцами.  
      — Очень жаль, если Ваша глупость послужит причиной гибели сотен людей, капитан Сейель.  
      — Не забегайте вперед. Победа даже не перед Вашим носом.  
      — Не испытывайте удачу, капитан. Через пару минут я буду вынужден открыть огонь по одной из ваших военных баз, а мне бы этого не очень хотелось. По крайней мере не в этот момент.  
      Таш наклонился к уху Сейель и ее попытать удачу и все-таки выяснить, что мог предложить этот терианец.  
Положение «М’Гханар» действительно было незавидным: на полную починку двигателя не хватало ресурсов, а чтобы привести его в стабильное состояние и дать экипажу возможность продолжить бой, потребуется не менее получаса. Ко всему прочему урон от последнего удара «Энтерпрайз» пришелся на одно из крыльев «М’Гханар», и корабль рисковал при скоростных перегрузках развалиться на ходу. Скрывать очевидные проблемы за храбростью долго не выйдет: Сейель нужно было смириться с этим и положить свою гордость на жертвенный камень ради спасения жизней членов экипажа и не только своего.  
      — Я слушаю.  
      — Как я уже сказал: открывать огонь по вашей военной базе сейчас для меня не выгодно. В долгосрочной перспективе наше нападение уже означает начало войны между Империей и Федерацией. Рано или поздно наши суда снова окажутся в этом квадранте, а потому карательная операция может подождать. Но что более важно у нас с Вами существует один общий враг. — На этих словах Сулу сделал паузу, желая добиться должного эффекта тем, что скажет дальше. — Капитан Кирк явно заставил Вас сегодня почувствовать себя унижено. Говорят, для ромуланца посрамленная честь уже сравни смерти. Это правда?  
      — Это архаичный пережиток прошлого. Ваша информация о наших принципах устарела.  
      — Я рад это слышать. Потому что без Вас помешать Кирку совершить задуманное вред ли получится.  
      — Почему Вы хотите помешать ему? Разве Вы тоже не считаете, что Па-Тау военная база?  
      — Мне плевать, военная база там или нет. Гораздо важнее, что Кирк не должен добраться до планеты и уничтожить это место. Если Вы поможете мне остановить его и захватить «Энтерпрайз», клянусь: я освобожу всех пленных и верну «Ясмир» Федерации.  
      — Я не понимаю, — качнула головой Сейель. — Какая выгода в этом для Вас?  
      — Разве не ясно? Вы попытаетесь захватить наш корабль, я остановлю Вас, а Кирк докажет свою несостоятельность, как капитан: едва не потеряет корабль и ко всему прочему не сможет выполнить миссию, которая разожгла военный конфликт.  
      — Вы готовы предать своего капитана и подвергнуть риску столько людей только ради того, чтобы получить капитанское кресло?  
      — А Вам не рассказывали, капитан? Терианцы очень коварная раса.  
      Предложение было довольно заманчивым, но Сейель беспокоило то, что она совершала сделку с предателем. Никто не мог гарантировать, что в самый ответственный момент Сулу не отвернется от нее точно так же, как отвернулся от своего капитана, готовя саботаж прямо у него за спиной. Устроив короткое совещание прямо здесь — на мостике, Сейель, Азан и Таш попытались представит все возможные варианты развития событий и понять, имеет ли смысл соглашаться на условия Сулу.  
      — Капитан, не хочу Вас торопить, но очень скоро Вы лишитесь возможности спасти Па-Тау. — На экране вновь появилось изображение терианца.       — Каков Ваш ответ?  
      — Нам нужны гарантии, что Вы не измените своему решению объединить силы против Кирка. — На передний план вышел Таш. — Вы, терианцы, крайне нетерпеливы и любите совершать необдуманные действия.  
      — А Вы слишком мнительны. Я предлагаю Вам реальную возможность, но вместо того, чтобы поступить мудро, вы тянете время.  
      — Мы согласны. — Выпалила Сейель. Теперь пути назад не было.  
      — Готовьтесь к атаке. Когда мы выйдем на позицию, чтобы открыть огонь по базе, я сдвину «Ясмир» правее по флангу. И прошу, будьте обходительны с «Энтерпрайз». Я планирую еще использовать ее.  
      Как только изображение терианского офицера исчезло с экрана, Сейель объявила полную боевую готовность по всему кораблю. Выдержит ли их двигатель это или нет, но она не собиралась отступать. Глупость и самолюбование Сулу давало им преимущество, потерять которое она не хотела. Таша ее позиция не устраивала, но несмотря на опыт и мудрость, он решил промолчать, потому что все еще помнил, что именно Сейель является капитаном «М’Гханар».  
      Прошла целая вечность, как показалось собравшимся на мостике, прежде чем «Энтерпрайз» начала замедляться, выходя на орбиту Тооу. Многих охватило в этот момент двоякое чувство: ради победы они не только согласились сотрудничать с терианцами, но и готовы были сделать тысячи мирных людей живой приманкой, вместо того, чтобы принять честный бой. В тишине, объявленной по всем каналам внутренней связи, Сорак уловила сообщение, проходящее через «Ясмир» — Сулу пообещал, что Сейель услышит вместе с ним, как Кирк отдает последние распоряжения перед началом завершающего этапа операции. Она не могла сдержать яростного порыва, и довольно грубо выругалась, когда Кирк завершил сообщение.  
      В условленный момент «Ясмир» изменил свое положение, медленно заходя в сторону от «Энтерпрайз», которую все это время закрывал собой. Выжимая из «М’Гханар» последние соки, Сейель потребовала от пилотов приблизиться к терианскому кораблю настолько близко, насколько позволяло им мастерство. Командование «Энтерпрайз» должно было заметить их маневр, но по всей видимости разрывалось между решением открыть огонь по Тооу и контратакой «М’Гханар». Сейель воспользовалась замешательством Кирка и открыла огонь первой. Азарт быстро захватил ее, Ташу пришлось вмешаться, когда Сейель отдала приказ направить орудия на гондолы «Энтерпрайз».  
      — Капитан, на корабле все еще находятся наши люди. Вы хотите пожертвовать их жизнями ради уничтожения Кирка?  
      — Если они все еще живы, мы отправимся за ними. Но сначала мы должны быть уверены, что тысячам других людей больше ничего не угрожает. Сорак, включите вещание, я хочу, чтобы Кирк слышал нас. — Сейель устремила взгляд вперед, наблюдая, как перед ними медленно дрейфует подбитая «Энтерпрайз». — Капитан ИСС «Энтерпрайз», Джеймс Кирк, с Вами говорит капитан ромуланского пограничного корабля «М’Гханар», Сейель. Мы прекратили обстрел Вашего судна с целью начать переговоры о сдаче в плен. Если попытаетесь открыть огонь по Тооу — мы уничтожим вас. Если попытаетесь бежать — мы уничтожим вас. Сопротивление бесполезно: при любой попытке вступить в бой, мы уничтожим ваши гондолы, вслед за чем начнем лобовую атаку. У Вас не остается других вариантов. Сдавайтесь, Кирк.  
      Сейель замолчала, ожидая ответа от «Энтерпрайз», но Кирк явно не торопился признавать поражение. Связь молчала: на «Энтерпрайз» даже не пытались связаться с Сулу. Это могло значить, что Кирк действительно внял угрозам Сейель, и ждать от «Энтерпрайз» новых сюрпризов вряд ли придется. Наконец Сорак объявила о входящем вызове с терианского судна.  
      —  _Капитан Сейель_ , — голос Кирка звучал гораздо более устало, чем в последний сеанс связи. —  _Мы просканировали поверхность Тооу и вышли на связь с Па-Тау. В этом поселении нет военной базы._ — Сейель было открыла рот, желая с триумфом отметить, что именно об этом она говорила некоторое время назад, но Кирк не дал вставить ей и слова. —  _Мне крайне неприятно признавать, что наша операция не возымела успеха. Вы считаете терианцев чудовищами, верно? Однако спешу Вас уверить, что мы собираемся отступить и немедленно сойдем с орбиты Тооу._  
      — Я рада слышать, что Вы осознали свою ошибку. Тем не менее Вы являетесь военным преступником, Кирк. На вашей совести нарушение границ Федерации, нападение на ромуланские корабли с целью их уничтожения, захват одного из них, а так же десятки смертей наших людей.  
      —  _Я делаю Вам одолжение, капитан. Мы сняли подозрения лишь с Тооу. Ваша причастность к измене адмирала Маркуса все еще открытый вопрос._  
      Таш заметил, как Сейель закусила губу, силясь не разозлиться на слова терианского капитана еще больше. Положив руку на плечо девушки, он неторопливо заговорил:  
      — Если бы Вы потрудились думать, прежде чем бросаться обвинениями, то смогли бы избежать этой ситуации, Кирк. Вы так часто и много говорили нам о Хане, что забыли о своем самом главном пороке: терианцы врут постоянно. Не думали ли Вы, _капитан_ , что столкнуть нас сегодня в этом бессмысленном по своей жестокости сражении — его план? Мне известно, что Хан предал своих пособников и умышленно вовлек вас в бой с адмиралом Маркусом. Вы прикрываетесь беспочвенными обвинениями Федерации в сговоре с ним. Если бы вы потрудились сохранить жизнь Хану, он ответил за все свои злодеяния, но вместо того вы ищите виноватых за пределами своей Империи.  
      —  _А кто сказал Вам, что он мертв_? — Кирк посчитал ненужным установить видео-связь с «М’Гханар», но Сейель была почти уверена, что в этот момент он весьма выразительно дернул бровью. Однако такими играми ее было уже не пронять. Кирк тянул время, и это вселяло беспокойство, потому что Сейель не знала — для чего. Она была сыта по горло надменным поведением терианца и хотела поскорее избавиться от необходимости общаться с ним. Тем не менее, Таш явно не разделял ее позицию.  
      — Что Вы имеете в виду? — Он вдруг изменился в лице и будто постарел на несколько лет. Черты заострились, придавая и без того сухому лицу сходство с высеченным из дерева истуканом. — Хан жив?  
      —  _Вас это так волнует? Для непричастного Вы слишком бурно реагируете на подобное. Разве не Вы пытались меня убедить, что не имеете никакого отношения к Хану?_  
      — Отвечайте на поставленный вопрос, Кирк, — позабыв о всякой осторожности, потребовал Таш.  
      — Что ты делаешь?.. — тихо возмутилась Сейель.  
      —  _Его не казнили, если вы хотите знать. Наш закон требует смерти для изменников. Тем не менее военный суд сохранил жизнь Хану,_  — неожиданно легко признался Кирк. —  _Если вы надеетесь найти его и спасти, у вас ничего не выйдет. Место, в которое отправлен Хан и его приспешники, строго засекречено и известно лишь нескольким людям._  
      — И Вы, разумеется, один из этих людей?  
      — Таш! Что ты творишь?! Потрудись наконец объяснить. — Сейель схватила своего советника за локоть и дернула на себя.  
      — Если Хан жив, это может быть хорошим шансом для нас. Терианская Империя попытается замять произошедшее как и прежде: они не станут признавать, что первыми нарушили мирный договор. Это провокация. Если нам удастся найти Хана, вполне возможно, что мы сможем заставить их наконец ответить за свои поступки. Ради тех, кто пожертвовал сегодня своими жизнями в сражении, капитан, доверьтесь мне.  
Сейель понимала, что идет на риск, позволяя Ташу такое, потому потребовала, чтобы связисты немедленно соединили ее с «Ясмиром», все еще находившимся под командованием Сулу.  
      — Что Вы можете сказать о местонахождении Хана? Вам известно, где он? — Сейель задала вопрос в лоб, не желая терять время: Кирк начинал злиться за медлительность ромуланцев и мог легко почуять, что за его спиной плетутся интриги.  
      — Почему вы спрашиваете?  
      — От Вашего ответа будет зависеть, поможем ли мы Вам захватить командование на «Энтерпрайз».  
      — О, меняете правила в процессе игры? Мне нравится. Допустим, что я могу сказать Вам имена людей, которым известно местонахождение Хана. Но могу ли я быть уверен в том, что Вы сдержите свое обещание?  
      — Из нас двоих ради места капитана на предательство пошла не я.  
      — Вы бы добились успехов в военной карьере, будь Вы в терианском флоте. Какой дух! Я практически влюбился в Вас, капитан. — Казалось, что ничего не может беспокоить этого человека всерьез. Подшучивая и насмехаясь над ромуланцами, он продолжил разговор. — Возможно Вам стоит пересмотреть свои жизненные приоритеты, Сейель. Мы с Вами можем добиться небывалых высот, если объединимся.  
      — Не в этой жизни. Лучше скажите, кто из офицеров «Энтерпрайз» знаком с местом, где содержат Хана?  
      — Все, кто присутствовал на слушании по его делу: командующий состав и медики корабля.  
      Сейель было хотела спросить, почему Сулу, принадлежащий к офицерам командования корабля соврал ей, сказав, что не знает, где находится Хан, но ее вдруг осенило.  
      — Таш, примите командование кораблем и сообщите команде захвата, что мы будет штурмовать «Энтерпрайз». — Сейель покинула капитанское кресло и направилась к дверям.  
      — Что у тебя на уме?  
      — Кирк теряет терпение и с минуты на минуту выкинет что-то новенькое. Нельзя терять время: я отправлюсь на корабль, чтобы вытащить твоих людей, а заодно поговорю с кое-кем.  
      — Девочка, не дури, — Таш был настолько взволнован решением капитана, что позабыл о субординации. — Ты не знаешь, что вас там может ждать. Терианцы совершенно лишены чести и уважения к другим расам. Если с вами что-то случится, я не смогу ничем помочь.  
      — Сможешь. Ты мудрее меня, Таш. Сейчас «М’Гханар» нужен другой капитан. Не я.  
      Двери за Сейель закрылись быстрее, чем он успел возразить капитану. Ее идея была похожа на безумие, но не лишена смысла. И теперь Таш был обязан сделать все от него зависящее, чтобы план Сейель осуществился. Без тени сомнения он занял кресло капитана и отдал приказ о обходе «Энтерпрайз» с противоположной «Ясмиру» стороны. Он брал терианский корабль в тиски, вынужденный довериться Сейель и ее вере в то, что Сулу не предаст их в самый ответственный момент.

***

  
      Кирк в напряжении следил за маневром «М’Гханар». Команда захвата не выходила на связь, и он начинал подозревать худшее: Сулу и другие уже мертвы, и теперь ромуланцы готовятся к решающей битве, зажимая «Энтерпрайз» между двумя кораблями. Маневр рисковый и требующей слаженной работы, ведь если «Энтерпрайз» изменит свое положение хотя бы на пару градусов, они столкнутся с терианским кораблем. Корабли Федерации никогда не отличались прочностью своих корпусов и могли разлететься под напором мощного флагмана. Учитывая полученные повреждения, ромуланцы или отчаялись или имели в рукаве какой-то туз. Самоуверенность говорила Кирку о том, что первый вариант вероятнее, но рассудок требовал, чтобы он не упускал из виду успехи Сейель, с которой они вели этот бой.  
      — Павел, что с орудиями? — Кирк нетерпеливо оглядывался на сидевшего за компьютером Чехова.  
      — Я пытаюсь навестись, но корабль подошел слишком близко: мы их не сможем достать. Можем открыть огонь из установок над тарелкой, но это вряд ли возымеет нужный эффект.  
      — Капитан, зафиксирован несанкционированный доступ на жилых палубах. Только что кто-то переместился на корабль. — Дарвин вывела на интерактивную панель схему внутренних помещений и отметила место вторжения. — Двенадцать человек.  
      — Ухура! — Кирк исчез в лифтовой раньше, чем отдал приказ.  
      — Отдел безопасности, запрашиваю группу зачистки на жилые палубы, сектор F. Капитан уже на пути к Вам, — Ухура переключила каналы внутренней связи.  
      На «Энтерпрайз» творился настоящий хаос: внутренние системы после боя выходили из строя одна за другой, и инженеры едва успевали их чинить. В медотсеке не хватало рук, а раненные вызывали помощь с каждой палубы. В этой суматохе Кирк с трудом мог пробраться к жилым палубам, на которых Дарвин зафиксировала несанкционированное вторжение. И к тому времени, когда группа зачистки во главе с капитаном оказалась в секторе F, ромуланцы уже были на пути в тюремному блоку. Сейель понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы ликвидировать охрану и вытащить раненный пленников из камер. Мангуру досталось больше всего, но он еще мог говорить и сообщил ей, что Камилла после допроса увели в медотсек сразу же после вулканца, который их допрашивал.  
      — Нельзя терять ни минуты. Скоро здесь будет охрана. — Сейель задрала голову, когда услышала сирену. — Мы должны успеть найти Камилла и Спока до того, как терианцы обнаружат нас. Двое отправятся вместе с пленными. Сообщите Ташу, чтобы он начинал атаку. Вы должны отвлечь терианцев. Яу, Вы выяснили, где находится медицинский отсек?  
      — Да, на верхней палубе. Нам лучше воспользоваться шахтой в правом крыле. Это прямо по коридору. — Поджарый ромуланец указал в сторону закрытой двери.  
      Впервые они оказались на терианском корабле и видели его устройство изнутри, но у Сейель совершенно не было времени удивляться и разглядывать длинные коридоры «Энтерпрайз». В спину дышали оперативники Кирка, с радостью готовые изжарить их, не оставив и следа. Едва успевая отбиваться, десантная группа пробиралась к медотсеку. Когда вся группа оказалась на палубе выше, Сейель на собственной шкуре испытала терианское радушие, с которым они встречали всякого врага, пробравшегося на судно. Если бы не собственная реакция и помощь одного из офицеров, Сейель рисковала оказаться убитой. Их почти зажали в одном из коридоров перед медблоком, но на выручку пришел Таш, вновь открывший огонь по терианскому кораблю. Новая волна торпед повредила системы контроля герметизации и палуба, на которой находился медицинский отсек, оказалась изолирована от других. Бортовой компьютер пытался вывести контроль за лифтовой и дверями на аварийное обеспечение, но то и дело Сейель слышала автоматическое предупреждение об ошибке. Под вой сирены и красные предупреждающие огни ромуланцы ворвались в лазарет.  
      На мгновение Сейель оторопела, увидев перед собой десятки раненных, корчившихся от боли на койках. Ей была известна обратная сторона любого сражения: битва никогда не обходится без жертв. Но уничтожать врага легче, когда это безликая угроза. Ромуланцы не были варварами, Сейель умела сострадать. Видя последствия их с Кирком противостояния, она ужаснулась: неужели терианцы настолько лишены человечности, что готовы убивать не только врагов, но и самих себя? Сейель не был известен точный численный состав экипажа «Энтерпрайз», и все же она была уверена, что раненных и убитых сейчас на борту гораздо больше чем тех, кто еще способен идти в бой.  
      — Ну уж нет, в своем лазарете я такого не потерплю! — Из оцепенения Сейель вывел грубый мужской голос, раздавшийся из другого конца помещения.  
      Едва она успела заметить в мигающем красном освящении одноглазого человека в темной от крови одежде, рядом упал раненный терианцем офицер. Существовал ли предел жестокости и бесчеловечному поведению терианцев, Сейель не знала. Пока инстинкты и безукоризненная подготовка шли ей на выручку: уклонившись от второго выстрела, она нырнула вглубь помещения и затерялась среди плохо освещенных коек. Быстро пробираясь между ними, она пыталась найти взглядом Спока. Судя по тому, что даже доктора на этом корабле имели под рукой фазеры и, не колеблясь, могли отнять чужую жизнь, им стоило торопиться и найти вулканца как можно быстрее.  
      —  _Перезагрузка систем. Питание будет восстановлено через шесть минут_ , — сообщил бортовой компьютер спокойный голосом, так не подходившим нынешней ситуации.  
      У них оставалось менее шести минут прежде, чем головорезы Кирка ворвутся в помещение и перебьют всех. Сейель знала, что нужно поторопиться.  
      Но не одна она чувствовала опасность в сложившейся ситуации и желала разделаться со всем как можно быстрее. МакКой настолько вышел из себя, когда увидел ворвавшихся в лазарет ромуланцев, то напрочь позабыл о безопасности. Если бы не оказавшаяся рядом Чапел с фазером, его уже могли убить. Но МакКой не обращал внимание на вспышки света от дизрапторов. Он готов был голыми руками убить всех и каждого, кто посягнул на святую святых и посчитал, что имеет полное право находиться сейчас в медотсеке. Когда рядом мелькнула тень метнувшейся к нему ромуланки, МакКой выбросил руку вперед и скользкими от крови пальцами вцепился ей в шею. Со злостью он ударил ее лицом об стену и швырнул на пол. Ромуланка вполне могла дать ему отпор, учитывая их физическое развитие, но вместо того, чтобы защищаться, она уставилась на лежавшего на койке Спока. Догадываясь, что та замышляет, МакКой кинулся наперерез, но его сбили с ног. Когда перед носом замаячил дизраптор, МакКой понял, что явно просчитался, проигнорировав совет Чапел вооружиться. Личный фазер Леонарда все еще лежал на рабочем столе в метре от него, и если бы МакКою представился хоть малейший шанс, он кинулся к оружию незамедлительно. Гадкое чувство собственной беспомощности перед лицом смертельной угрозы. И если бы не возникшая рядом Чапел, МакКой точно поплатился бы за недальновидную импульсивность, с которой ринулся в бой.  
      Кристина проявила удивительное хладнокровие, когда направила оружие на ромуланца. Казалось, что убивать — ее истинное призвание. Такой сноровке и уверенности могли позавидовать офицеры из отдела безопасности. Но когда она расправилась с угрожавшим МакКою ромуланцем, их ожидал неприятный сюрприз. Черноволосая бестия, оставленная без внимания всего на мгновение, уже подобралась к лежавшему без сознания Споку. Вытирая одной рукой кровь, бегущую из носа, второй она уверенно прижимала к горлу Спока нож.  
      — Прикажите своим людям остановиться, иначе я перережу ему горло. — Уверенно произнесла ромуланка.  
      — Кристина, подожди. — МакКой жестом остановил Чапел, когда заметил, как она направляет фазер на ромуланку. — Что ты хочешь?  
      — Забрать своего человека.  
      — Забирай.  
      На лице ромуланки отразилось удивление. Было похоже, что она ожидала другого ответа.  
      — Леонард, ты же не позволишь ей уйти? — тихо спросила Чапел.  
      — У них осталось две минуты до перезагрузки системы. Мы должны протянуть время.  
      — Ты же делаешь это не потому что она грозилась убить Спока?  
      Он обернулся к Кристине, желая лично посмотреть ей в глаза. Конечно же он делал это и ради Спока тоже! Их окружали десятки тяжело раненных людей, не способных защититься самостоятельно. И даже пара ромуланцев сейчас с легкостью могла наделать здесь бед. МакКой был вынужден пойти на поводу у Сейель: от принимаемых им решений зависела судьба многих людей.  
      Двое крепко сложенных темноволосых ромуланцев легко подняли Камилла с койки. Поддерживая бессознательное тело под руки, они отошли в сторону. МакКой ревностно проследил за ними и обернулся к стоявшей возле Спока.  
      — Теперь ты можешь убрать нож и отойти от него.  
      — Нет. Его мы забираем тоже. — Сейель не отрывала взгляд от МакКой, чувствуя исходившую от него угрозу. — Мы уйдем отсюда вместе со Споком.  
      — Только что Вы грозились убить его, а теперь используете как живой щит? — с брезгливостью произнесла Чапел. — Крайне непоследовательно.  
      — Нам нужна информация. Если вы знаете ее, вы можете пойти вместо него.  
      — Что за информация?  
      Сейель не успела ответить. Сзади на нее набросился М’Айк. Выбив нож из рук, он скрутил ромуланку и потащил прочь от Спока. МакКой испытал облегчение, когда услышал, что до перезапуска систем осталась минута. Им оставалось всего шестьдесят секунд, прежде чем все это закончится. Но другие ромуланца не теряли бдительности, и стоило М’Айку с Сейель отойти в сторону, как к нему кинулись другие. МакКой едва успел заметить, как все произошло: Чапел кинулась наперерез одному из ромуланцев, защищая М’Айка, из рук которого вырвалась Сейель и кинулась к валявшемуся на полу дизраптору. Упав на пол, она сразу же направила оружие на Чапел и выстрелила, и если бы М’Айк не прикрыл собой Кристину, та была бы уже мертва. Запах паленой шерсти ударил в нос еще до того, как МакКой схватил свой фазер и направил на ромуланцев. Он защищал Чапел, склонившуюся к спасшему ее от смерти М’Айку.  
      — Вы всегда были добры ко мне, Кристина. — Слова кайтианца едва можно было разобрать из-за хрипа, и Чапел пришлось наклониться к нему. — Спасибо, Вам. Вы не были похожи на других терианцев.  
      Обычно всегда сдержанная на скорбные чувства Чапел сейчас выглядела сломленной. Оплакивать умирающего М’Айка в такой ситуации было опасно: враг все еще находился близко. И Кристина поплатилась за свои слезы. Как только красные огни перестали мигать и в медотсеке восстановилась подача питания, в коридоре послышался топот приближавшейся охраны. В суматошной панике ромуланцы связывались со своим командованием, сообщая, что готовы к отправке. Когда МакКой попытался приблизиться к Чапел, Сейель схватила ее за волосы и оттащила от тела М’Айка. Заставив встать на ноги, Сейель использовала ее как живой щит. МакКой не был идеальным стрелком, однако с такого расстояния ему не составило бы труда снести голову ромуланке и спасти Чапел. Но видя, как он целится, Кристина неожиданно крикнула:  
      — Леонард, не надо!  
      — Сейчас не время геройствовать, Кристина. Они тебя убьют.  
      — Все в порядке. Просто оставайся на месте. — Чапел выставила руки вперед, предупреждая не совершать неосторожных движений.  
      МакКой не услышал, что именно ромуланка спросила у Кристины, прежде чем исчезнуть, вместе с остальными в столпе яркой вспышки, оставив после себя лишь разруху и трупы. В реальность происходящего сложно было поверить: только что МакКой потерял с десяток врачей пациентов, а Чапел утащили с собой ромуланцы. В смятении он огляделся по сторонам, словно разыскивая подтверждение того, что все происходящее было настоящим.  
      Мог ли он предсказать такое развитие событий — МакКой задавал себе этот вопрос, когда разговаривал с Кирком, и когда составлял списки погибших, готовя тела к погружению в саркофаги. Мысль о том, что он мог сделать что-то, если бы не был так зациклен в тот момент на Споке, мучила МакКоя весь путь до границ Терианской Империи, куда «Энтерпрайз» позорно отступила. От ощущения собственной никчемности спасало лишь знание о том, что даже Сулу с группой захвата не смогли задержаться на «Ясмире» надолго: очень быстро ромуланцы смогли вернуть контроль над кораблем, и Сулу пришлось отступить в срочном порядке. Сумятица, творившаяся в эти часы на «Энтерпрайз» была похожа на то, как представлял себе МакКой исход евреев из Египта, когда изучал в школе мифы народов мира. Но несмотря на ужасы битвы, которую они проиграли, МакКой знал и видел, что настоящий кошмар лишь ждет экипаж корабля.


	9. Пятая колонна

      Едва оправившись от повреждений, «Энтерпрайз» двинулась к границам Терианской Империи. Как только внутренние системы вернулись к стабильной работе, Кирк принял беспрецедентное решение отступить: Сулу сообщил, что ромуланцам удалось вернуть контроль над «Ясмиром». Оставаться рядом с планетой, позволяя держать себя в тисках было глупой затеей, даже для Кирка. О том, что Сейель удалось провернуть это не без помощи ренегата с их стороны, Кирк подозревал, но в мысли об измене он ушел дальше кандидатуры Сулу. Напротив, именно Хикару стал претендентом номер один на место человека, которому Кирк доверял сейчас больше всего. Даже Чехов, последние дни завоевавший особую симпатию своего капитана, неожиданно впал в немилость, отчего очень переживал и чувствовал себя виноватым, хотя не понимал, за что.  
Заперевшись в своей каюте, Кирк несколько часов изучал логи и записи сообщений, исходившие с корабля после объявления о продвижении к системе Телва. Не желая никого видеть, Кирк оставил все дела на Сулу и предупредил, что беспокоить его можно лишь в случае крайней необходимости. Он даже проигнорировал своего друга: МакКою пришлось рассказывать Сулу о произошедшем и спрашивать, кто теперь в ответе за то, что Чапел стала ромуланской заложницей.  
      — Не сомневайтесь доктор, что мы все скорбим о погибших сегодня. Не считайте, что Ваша скорбь достойна большего внимания, чем чья-либо другая. Сейчас именно я исполняю обязанности командующего кораблем, и я говорю Вам, мистер МакКой: возвращайтесь к своим обязанностям и не тревожьте капитана своими истериками.  
      — Не смей говорить о Кристине так, словно она уже мертва. Я знаю, что ты терпеть меня не можешь, мелочный ублюдок, но позволь мне напомнить, что чьи бы обязанности ты сейчас не исполнял, ты всего лишь лейтенант.  
      Сулу не ответил, лишь закусил губу, пожевывая ее, словно катал на языке слова, которые хотелось плюнуть в лицо МакКою. Этого отвратительного и своенравного человека он выдворит с корабля вместе со Споком в первых рядах, когда получит место капитана. Даже оставшись калекой, МакКой не растерял свой гонор и не чтил субординацию. Звание может и имело вес, ведь, в отличие от Сулу, МакКой был уже лейтенант-коммандером, но в действительности Хикару занимал более важный пост. Пока Кирк скулил в своей каюте по потерянному времени, можно было бы приказать охране отправить доктора на гауптвахту — Сулу даже улыбнулся, размышляя об этом. Но вероятность позже оказаться в соседней с МакКоем камере его определенно не радовала.  
      Стерпев нахальство МакКоя, он настойчиво попросил доктора вернуться к прямым обязанностям и приправил это словами беспокойства за здоровье раненных в бою. Многие приняли грубость Сулу за праведный гнев после фиаско, которое они потерпели в бою при Тооу. В действительности он был редким человеком на корабле, который искренне радовался произошедшему. Конечно, Сулу рассчитывал, что «Ясмир» останется у него, но и такой расклад его вполне устраивал. Теперь Кирка ждало долгое разбирательство с командованием — они держали путь прямо к Земле. И вероятность, что Кирка разжалуют и отдадут командование кораблем другому офицеру, была крайне велика. Сулу грела мысль о том, что кресло капитана наконец может достаться ему. И если в дальнейшем он хотел управлять «Энтерпрайз», авторитет у экипажа и командования нужно было завоевывать уже сейчас. Должность заместителя капитана Сулу воспринимал как генеральную репетицию.  
      — Ухура, пошлите в штаб запрос о новых рекрутах. Когда отчеты по погибшим будут готовы, сообщите им количество офицеров, в котором нуждается «Энтерпрайз». — Сулу с безразличием отнесся к тому, как Ухура взглянула на него в этот момент. Конечно же она понимала, зачем Хикару так выслуживается. Ухура была не глупа.  
      Даже во времена совестной учебы Ухура заставляла Сулу с настороженностью приглядываться к себе. Женщина да еще и с такими амбициями — опасный противник, если вовремя не заметить как нарочитое безразличие превращается в неприкрытый флирт. Ведь именно Сулу стал первым, к кому Ухура проявила интерес на первом курсе до того, как Пайк вытащил Кирка из какого-то бара в пригороде. В ее обществе Сулу не нуждался, он посвящал все свое время учебе, имея перед собой конкретную цель. Однако настойчивость Ухуры заставила присмотреться к ней. Сулу не интересовала Ухура как женщина, но вместе они могли составить хорошую партию, если бы держались друг друга. И если бы не появление Кирка в их жизни, вполне могло случиться так, что Сулу, став капитаном, выбил для нее место поближе к командованию.  
      Ухура выбрала Кирка, и с того момента их с Сулу отношения стали более натянутыми. Оба были тщеславны, но путь, который каждый выбрал для достижения своей цели, явно шел вразрез с интересами другого. Ухура была хитра и умела брать нужное мягкостью. Сулу ненавидел ее за это. И хотя военная карьера для женщины была гораздо более тяжелым бременем, Ухура не выглядела несчастной. Сейчас она имела прекрасную возможность влиять на решения, принимаемые капитаном, в то время как Сулу приходилось отсиживаться на вторых ролях, взращивая в себе терпение и умение выжидать. Он всегда был готов действовать: лишь стоило подвернуться малейшей возможности подсидеть Кирка, и он тут же воспользовался этим шансом без оглядки. Его путь был предельно ясен и четко выстроен. Что же творилось в голове у Ухуры, Сулу не имел ни малейшего понятия. Интуиция подсказывала, что и у Ухуры есть какие-то планы на неудачи Кирка, но вот что она с этим собиралась делать — оставалось тайной. Слишком опасно терять бдительность рядом с таким противником: Сулу не подавал виду, но всегда следил за Ухурой. На «Энтерпрайз» у него были «свои» люди — те, кто был предан идее смены власти на корабле. Сулу никогда в открытую не показывал своего реального положения среди так называемой оппозиции капитана, и всегда с особой осторожностью выбирал людей для круга общения. И среди них были те, кто неустанно наблюдал за Ухурой каждый раз, когда она отправлялась в каюту капитана или втайне от Кирка встречалась со Споком. Сулу знал, что она начала активные действия, когда без разрешения командования навестила первого помощника в тюремном блоке. О чем именно они могли беседовать, оставалось лишь догадываться. Но Сулу не сомневался: теперь с Ухуры и Спока нельзя было сводить глаз. Если в нужный момент он зазевается, то лишится не только возможности сесть в кресло капитана как полноправный командир корабля, но, возможно, и жизни. Сулу знал и помнил, каким коварством обладает эта женщина, и не доверял ни единому ее слову и жесту.

***

  
      МакКой трудился без устали последние двенадцать часов. Чтобы пересчитать всех убитых, пропавших и раненных, ушло так много сил, что к исходу уже первой рабочей смены, МакКой едва находил в себе моральные ресурсы, чтобы с кем-то ругаться и спорить. Им не хватало рук: многие медики так же были ранены или убиты. В медотсеке хватало места не для всех, потому МакКой принял решение разогнать по каютам тех, чьи ранения не требовали тщательного ухода. Бок о бок с инженерами, чинившими оборудование, медики корабля латали выживших и продолжали пересчитывать трупы. Если бы кто-то мог предвидеть, что стандартная вылазка в стан врага может обернуться таким кровопролитием. И дело было не только в численном преимуществе ромуланцев. МакКой прекрасно был осведомлен как и любой другой офицер, что пограничные корабли уступали в боевой мощи даже обычному военному судну Империи. «Энтерпрайз» была не просто военным кораблем. Флагман, способный разить наповал десятки таких кораблей, с которыми им сегодня пришлось столкнуться. Десятки! А у ромуланцев их было всего два. МакКой понимал, что причина такого позорного проигрыша пришла не извне. С Кирком творились странные вещи в последнее время: он срывался, злился почем зря на невиновных, когда сам совершал одну ошибку за другой, и совершенно размяк — потерял хватку. МакКою не нравились шепотки среди пациентов, о том, что Кирку совсем снесло крышу, когда он узнал, будто Па-Тау не военная база. Какого черта тогда все это вообще затевалось, если теперь мы бежим, поджав хвосты — возмущались они, явно не думая о том, что эти слова услышат совсем не те люди.  
      С каждым часом МакКоя все больше тревожило то, что он слышал и видел. Он отдавал себе отчет, что большая часть болтавших не имела понятия, что значит командовать кораблем. Но даже самого себя МакКой ловил на мысли, что Кирку в такой момент нужно было не прятаться в своей каюте, занимаясь непонятно чем, а выйти и объяснить своему экипажу за что они сегодня гибли и сражались. Чертова Тооу была ведь не просто какой-то там базой, где сидели, выжидая нужного часа, подельники Хана. Нет, что-то здесь было явно не так. МакКой чуял нутром, что где-то во всех их бедах кроется маленькая и важная деталь, которую все они проглазели, опьяненные чувством превосходства. Мысль эта не давала покоя Леонарду. То и дело он возвращался к оставшимся после Камилла энцефалограммам, снова и снова изучая их, будто там могло появиться что-то новое. Если бы Спок был в состоянии им помочь сейчас и рассказать о том, что именно он видел в воспоминаниях Камилла. МакКой был уверен, что-то, что Спок успел ему передать прежде чем вновь потерять сознание далеко не вся правда, какую ему довелось увидеть. Если это было вообще правдой.  
      Спустя еще два часа, когда поток вопросов от подчиненных о пациентах снизился, а лист похоронных составлен, МакКой уже не сомневался в том, что именно смущало его в снятых с мозга Камилла данных. Разыскав в своих старых записях похожий случай, подвернувшийся еще в первый год стажировки на «Энтерпрайз», МакКой сверил все показания, чтобы быть точно уверенным, что интуиция его не подводит. В таком состоянии он был готов хвататься за любую возможность, как утопающий за соломинку, и потому подошел к решению заинтересовавшей его проблемы с особой осторожностью. Ведь от его вердикта зависело были ли данные, полученные Споком от Камилла правдой или это пустышка, специально оставленная в голове ромуланца. Совпадение в случаях было практически стопроцентным: во время экспедиции на рудники Альфа-6, МакКою довелось изучить любопытный случай одного из рабочих, утверждавшего, что он не тот, за кого его все принимали. В результате долгих тестов, на которых МакКой настоял, выяснилось, что воздействие пород, залегавших в местах разработки никелевой руды, изменило его ментальное состояние, а местный вид паразитов, воспользовавшись ослабленным состоянием организма, стал активно выделять токсин. В результате такого странного стечения обстоятельств, рабочий напрочь позабыл последние три года своей жизни и был уверен, что должен находиться сейчас в одной из вулканских колоний с дипломатической миссией. Лечение сумасшествия в обязанности МакКоя не входило, но его смутило то, что ни один высокочувствительный прибор не смог подтвердить обман рабочего: все исследования говорили о том, что он был полностью уверен в своей правоте и не соврал ни в едином своем слове. Ради чистоты эксперимента МакКою даже пришлось настоять на том, чтобы рабочего подняли на борт «Энтерпрайз» и устроили встречу со Споком. Телепатия вулканцев была лучшим детектором лжи, но даже Спок подтвердил, что встретившийся с ним человек — посол и до последней недели находился за десятки световых лет отсюда. Воспоминания, как тогда сказал Спок, не способны врать, если только их не создали искусственно. И теперь, сверяя энцефалограмму рабочего с показаниями Камилла, МакКой видел одну и ту же картину. Совпадала даже цикличность нарушения активности коры головного мозга. И хотя он брал во внимание тот факт, что между устройством мозга ромуланцев и терианцев была существенная разница, МакКой был уверен — перед ним идентичные случаи.  
      И это открытие пришлось как раз вовремя: очень скоро должен был объявиться Кирк с новой порцией обвинений Спока во всех своих неудачах. Несмотря на то, что МакКой от усталости едва держался на ногах, он все еще дежурил возле койки беспокоящего его вулканца. Спок иногда будто приходил в сознание: глаза под закрытыми веками быстро начинали двигаться, будто он видел сон, а после тело конвульсивно вздрагивало пару раз и все вновь возвращалось к прежнему состоянию. Но теперь, когда причина его недуга стала более понятна, МакКой знал, как лечить своего не самого легкого пациента. Вот только сил на это едва хватало, а верной помощницы под рукой так кстати не оказалось. Замутненный долгой работой ум возвращался к образу Кристины, но МакКой уже не испытывал так много ужаса и страха, думая о ее судьбе. В конце концов, ромуланцы были слишком честолюбивы, чтобы убить Чапел, как только взойдут на борт своего корабля. Нет, ее будут держать живой, покуда кто-нибудь не объявит, что готов пожертвовать чем-то интересным ради возвращения пленника на родину. Конечно, Чапел не была особенно важным членом экипажа: медсестер более чем хватало, и некоторые из них были даже более исполнительными и угодливыми, чем Кристина. Одна из них, заметив, как дежуривший у койки Спока МакКой клюет носом, даже предложила сделать массаж. Чапел не обладала ни стратегически важной информацией, ни полномочиями. Ее потерю Штаб скорее даже не заметит, как и десятки других жизней, оборвавшихся сегодня. С этим МакКою стоило смириться, потому что в ближайшее время им вряд ли грозит очередная миссия где-нибудь у границ Ромуланской Федерации. После такого позора «Энтерпрайз» попытаются забросить куда-нибудь подальше в неизведанную часть альфа-квадранта, чтобы они разведывали новые миры, пригодные для эмансипации. Но перед этим с каждого из них спросят за каждую допущенную при операции ошибку. И Кирку придется тяжело, если рядом не будет Спока. Какой бы не была сейчас ненависть Джима к нему, МакКой понимал, что Спока необходимо поставить на ноги в самые короткие сроки. Его рациональность и здравый рассудок очень помогут, когда они доберутся до Земли. Но перед тем, как лечить Спока, МакКою нужно было встретиться с Кирком и рассказать ему о том, что он узнал.

***

  
      В каюте стоял полумрак, темное неприятное ощущение словно сочилось из каждого угла помещения и тянулось к сгорбившейся над столом фигуре. Кирк находился в подавленном состоянии и не желал видеть никого. Все указания капитана мостик получал исключительно по внутренней связи. Это было недальновидно, но Кирк чувствовал необходимость оставаться наедине с самим собой, чтобы привести мысли в порядок и найти источник внутренней угрозы. Он не сомневался, что предатель засел на его корабле. Оставалось лишь понять: кто именно не побоялся пойти против Империю и сотрудничать с ромуланцами. Первым в очереди на эту роль был, разумеется, Спок. Кирк с особой тщательностью проверил все его личные сообщения и документы, не пропустив даже уведомления от парламента Нового Вулкана, что изъявил желание видеть Спока на своей новой родине, вместо службы на благо всей Империи. Но ни единое написанное или сказанное слово не опорочило преданность Спока. Безукоризненное рвение жить идеалами Терианской Империи. Все было настолько безупречно, что настораживало, и Кирк затребовал видеосвязь с Вулканом, желая убедиться, что Спок тот, за кого себя выдает.  
      Кому как не Споку из будущего, могло быть известно, способен ли он на предательство. Кирк знал, что полоумный старик наверняка начнет рассказывать ему байки о рисках, которым они подвергаются, разговаривая о будущем. Но его не интересовали россказни вулканца, прибывшего к ним из двадцать четвертого века. Будущее изменилось давно, еще когда «Нарада» появилась в пограничном секторе и уничтожила ИСС «Кельвин». Это была отправная точка, превращавшая все, что говорил старый вулканец, в пустые опасения. Хотя, конечно, с Ханом он оказался прав. Этот человек своим появлением повлек многие беды, о которых никто тогда не подозревал. Но Кирк отбросил в сторону пустые переживания и сосредоточился на главном.  
      — Может ли Спок из моего времени стать предателем? — Кирк с угрюмым видом смотрел на пожилого Спока, любезно согласившегося немедленно ответить вызывающему его капитану «Энтерпрайз».  
      — Не один раз мне довелось услышать такие слова в прошлом. Мои действия очень часто казались многим, в том числе и тебе, неправильными, но они приводили к нужным последствиям. Долгий и тяжелый путь наполненный сомнениями остался подали. Но, Джим, какими бы ни бывали наши разногласия, я никогда не предавал тебя.  
      — Я говорю не о тебе, посол. Я спрашиваю у тебя, может ли стать предателем Спок, что служит на моем корабле.  
      — Мне знакомо это сомнение. Я понимаю, к чему ты ведешь. Но, Джим, ты был и остаешься моим другом. Этого не изменить, в какой бы вселенной мы не оказались.  
      — Старик, не пытайся запудрить мне голову. Все твои россказни о нашей дружбе до сих пор остаются лишь пустым звуком.  
      — Не по твоей ли вине?  
      — Не уходи от ответа. Я связался с тобой не для того, чтобы ты в очередной раз пытался навещать мне на уши лапшу о нашей дружбе и великое будущее, в которое мы пойдем плечом к плечу. Мне нужны факты.  
      — Тебе не нужны факты, Джим. Ты уже все знаешь, просто не желаешь признать. Послушайся своей сердца.  
      — И это мне говорит вулканец.  
      — Это говорит тебе человек.  
      Спок посмотрел на Кирка так, как умел только он. Даже сквозь экран ощущалось то безграничное мудрое сочувствие, которое он проявлял к своему собеседнику. Кирку стало неприятно от осознания, что его жалеют. Особенно этот вулканец, к которому он проявлял всяческое пренебрежение, желая показать тому, что не интересуется рассказами о жизни, которую он уже никогда не проживет. Кирка уязвляло любое упоминание о том, что у него все могло сложиться иначе: и что капитаном бы он стал в другое время и дослужившись честным трудом, и что отец его не стал посмертной легендой за один подвиг, а прожил достойную жизнь, чтобы гордиться принадлежностью к фамилии Кирк. Он бы не удивился, узнав, что посол получает особое удовольствие, издеваясь над ним подобным образом. Ведь он наверняка был уверен, что знает Кирка точно так же, как и того человека из своего времени, когда-то являвшегося его _другом_.  
      Постаравшись не развивать разговор в нежелательном для себя русле, Кирк еще несколько раз задал тот же вопрос, но разными словами. И ответ каждый раз был таким, как и прежде: Спок не может быть предателем. Ни раньше, ни сейчас.  
      Слова посла достигли своей цели. Кирк на какое-то время отказался от своего бараньего упорства и взглянул на факты со всей объективностью. Да, их со Споком, что бы не говорил старик, связывала вовсе не дружба. Это был сложный коктейль из множества эмоций, главенство среди которых с каждый днем все чаще брала ненависть и настороженность, но Спок был не способен на такую глупую затею как измена. Он мог тысячу раз повторить свои слова восхищения тем, как вел себя Хан когда-то перед лицом опасности, но он был не из тех, кто мог последовать за идеалами этого безумца. И уж тем более Споку не хватило бы духа связаться с ромуланцами. Что бы он не говорил и как бы себя не вел, но у Спока в крови была эта слепая ненависть к рихансу, которой так кичились все вулканцы. Нет, Спок не был способен на такое, даже будучи наполовину человеком.  
      И Кирку бы следовало обрадоваться, что не благодаря стараниям Спока они попали в западню. Но от понимания, что поиски предателя только впереди, Кирку становилось не так уж и весело. Ведь это значило, что он в ком-то ошибается и не замечает спрятанный за спиной нож, готовый в любое мгновение оказаться между ребер своих соратников. Ошибаться в Споке было его привилегией, ошибаться в других — стратегической ошибкой. Теперь под подозрением оказывался каждый член экипажа и еще с десяток офицеров, когда-то связанных с делом адмирала Маркуса.  
      Словно чахнущий над своими сокровищами издыхающих дракон, Кирк упорно оберегал покой каюты и продолжал отказываться подняться на мостик, как и пустить к себе посыльного с какими-то вопросами. Вся связь с главным человеком корабля осуществлялась только через коммуникаторы. Кому-то такое поведение было только на руку, но Ухура была в числе тех, кто понимал, что ни к чему хорошему такое поведение Кирка не приведет. Очень скоро кто-нибудь обязательно заговорит о том, что капитан сдает позиции, а это было только на руку таким как Сулу. Ухура не сомневалась, что этот парень после окончания каждой смены перед сном мысленно примеряет на себя парадный капитанский китель и только и ждет момента, чтобы занять место капитана. Нет, позволить Сулу занять место Кирка она не могла ни при каких обстоятельствах. Не только потому что она дорожила отношениями с Кирком. В первую очередь она ценила собственную жизнь, а с Сулу их связывали не самые теплые отношения. Слишком много лишнего было сказано и сделано в свое время, чтобы они позволяли друг другу в дальнейшем жить спокойно. Ухура уже почуяла грядущие перемены, и ветер дул вовсе не в нужную ей сторону. Положение вещей нужно было срочно менять. Слабый капитан ей вовсе не нужен. По крайней мере до момента, пока она не будет уверена, что место Кирка займет Спок, а не Сулу.  
      Безупречная интуиция не подвела Ухуру, когда она вошла в каюту: Кирк начинал постепенно погружаться в мрачное состояние, из которого его не так-то легко было достать, если вовремя не забеспокоиться. Выбрав чуть строгий нравоучительный тон, Ухура спросила, почему Кирк позволяет Сулу хозяйничать на мостике. Она надеялась расшевелить Джима, заставить хоть как-то реагировать на свое присутствие, но тот отвечал на ее слова односложно, иногда вовсе пожимая плечами.  
      — Джим, что происходит? Потрудись объяснить, — Ухура загородила собой монитор, беспардонно отодвинув Кирка от стола. — Пока ты тут угрюмо пялишься в никому ненужные отчеты, Сулу по-хозяйски расселся в капитанском кресле. Несколько часов назад ты едва не отправил нас на тот свет ради несуществующей военной базы, а теперь даже не можешь выйти из каюты и сказать, смотря в глаза своим людям, что облажался.  
      — А я облажался? — Кирк как-то странно ухмыльнулся. — Скажи мне, Ухура, как так вышло, что когда мы только пересекли границы системы Телва, нас уже поджидали там ромуланцы?  
      — Я не стратег. Если хочешь знать мнение разбирающегося человека, то потрудись наведаться в лазарет к Споку. Ты хотя бы в курсе, что с ним? Почему его до сих пор нет на мостике?  
      — Спроси у Боунса, меня сейчас не особо интересует, почему мой дорогой первый помощник до сих пор не вернулся к своим обязанностям. Меня предали, понимаешь, Ухура? И я хочу понять, кто этот человек. Потому что сейчас мы направляемся к Земле, где нас ждет, возможно, трибунал. Я не хочу лишиться всего только по прихоти какого-то полоумного идиота, решившего послать Империю к черту. И именно поэтому я спрашиваю твое мнение. Ты оставалась на корабле все время, что мы провели на Цартус. Ты видела и слышала все, что происходило здесь. Кто мог передать Сейель, что мы направляемся в этот квадрант?  
      — Это точно не мог быть Спок, — осторожно высказалась Ухура, опасаясь параноидального настроения Кирка.  
      — Определенно это не он. И не Сулу.  
      — Почему ты так думаешь?  
      — Этот ублюдок слишком сильно желает получить кресло капитана «Энтерпрайз». Нет, он бы ни за что не подставил корабль под удар. Он слишком любит ее.  
      — Как и ты. Но ведь это не помешало тебе продолжить бой, когда орудия отказали в первый раз.  
      Холодные обычно глаза Кирка сделались в этот момент мягкими, и он на секунду улыбнулся. Устало и по-доброму, будто говоря этой улыбкой, что Ухуре никогда не будет дано понять его преданности своему кораблю. Ни одна женщина никогда этого не поймет. Секрет, доступный лишь узкому кругу людей, рожденных для того, чтобы вести других за собой к победе. Кирк открыл в себе это умение лишь повстречав Пайка, но теперь, когда одна неудача следовала за другой, ему начинало казаться, что Кристофер в нем ошибся. Какой прок в капитане, что не замечает, как его предает собственная команда. Кирк осознавал это со всей остротой, как никогда прежде, и от того его мрачное настроение лишь усиливалось. И даже Ухура, оказалась бессильна перед этим. Какими бы не были ее аргументы, Кирк продолжал отвечать, что не ступит за порог каюты покуда не найдет источник утечки информации. Ему впервые стало все равно на то, какие планы на капитанское кресло строил за его спиной Сулу, и что говорили о поведении капитана другие члены экипажа. Кирк определил для себя первоочередную задачу, и собирался биться с ней до победного конца.  
      Он оказался погружен в эту проблему настолько, что не заметил, как Ухуру сменил МакКой. Каким образом глава медслужбы пробрался в каюту капитана, куда никто другой попасть не мог, не сложно было догадаться. Однако, увидев перед собой рассевшегося в кресле МакКоя, Кирк некоторое время изумленно хлопал глазами. Он совершенно не помнил, как именно МакКой появился в каюте и как долго сидел перед ним вот так, сложив пальцы вместе и уперев взгляд прямо в него. С равной вероятностью это могло длиться всего пару минут или часов. Кирк совершенно потерял счет времени и не мог точно сказать, как долго они сидели с МакКоем в молчании, сверля друг друга взглядом: один озлобленно-недовольно, другой озадачено.  
      — Боунс?  
      — А я думал, что со стеной говорю. — МакКой хмыкнул и наконец зашевелился, меняя позу. — Мне еще раз повторить или в этот раз ты меня услышал?  
      — Прости, что-то я отвлекся немного в самом конце. Ты говорил…  
      — Ты конечно же не слушал. Черт возьми, Джим, я пытаюсь тебе объяснить вот уже минут двадцать, что этот парень был под чем-то. Не знаю, кто-то изменил его воспоминания, и то, что Спок там видел и я тоже, это, — МакКой развел руками, не в силах подобрать слова. — Нас обвели вокруг пальца.  
      — Про кого ты говоришь?  
      МакКой подался было вперед, уже открыв рот, чтобы произнести раздраженную тираду, но передумал. С протяжным вздохом он откинулся на спинку кресла и спросил, как долго Кирк не спал. Тот затруднился ответить, потому что не имел понятия, сколько времени прошло и как много им осталось до Земли. Такое МакКоя конечно не удовлетворило, и хотя он выглядел не лучше Кирка, капитан получил свою порцию нравоучений. Спорить с ним у Кирка не было никаких сил: раздражающее ворчание МакКоя лишь вызывало у него раздражение. Потому он постарался как можно быстрее вернуть разговор к прежней теме.  
      И вновь МакКою пришлось обстоятельно поведать Кирку все, что он узнал за последние часы. Заострив внимание на том, что даже Споку не удалось вовремя раскусить Камилла, МакКой наконец завершил свой рассказ и безапелляционно заявил, что Спок к случившемуся с ними не имеет никакого отношения.  
      — Я знаю. — Кирк согласился так легко, что заставил МакКоя в удивлении вскинуть брови.  
      — Знаешь?  
      — Для вулканца он слишком натурально прикидывается больным.  
      — Твоя ирония не поможет делу, Джим.  
      — Это не ирония. Думаешь, чем я здесь занимаюсь все это время? На корабле засела крыса, и я хочу понять — кто.  
      — Ты в самом деле думаешь, кто-то мог такое устроить? Как ты себе представляешь такое? Ромуланцы собирались нас уничтожить под чистую. Либо эти люди, которых ты ищешь — полные кретины, либо самоубийцы.  
      — Если бы они хотели нас уничтожить, то не выходили на связь. Нет, они знали, что информаторы на борту. И именно поэтому Сейель сподобилась пробраться к нам. Ромуланцы хотели вытащить своих информаторов отсюда, как обещали им… — Кирк обхватил подбородок пальцами, обдумывая что-то, после чего устремил все внимание на экран компьютера, вводя информацию. — Системы слежения обнаружили их на жилой палубе. В секторе F. Оттуда они пробрались в тюремный отсек, а затем в лазарет. Ты был там и все видел.  
      — Верно, но кроме Кристины они никого не забрали. И я могу поклясться тебе, что Чапел тут точно не при чем.  
      — Откуда такая уверенность, Боунс? Я всегда относился лояльно к твоей привязанности к Кристине. Тем не менее ты не можешь мне гарантировать, что творится у нее в голове. Откуда ты это знаешь?  
      — Может быть ты и меня подозреваешь? Не сходи с ума, Джим!  
      — Пока я не знаю источник угрозы, под подозрением будет каждый из вас.  
      МакКой запыхтел возмущенно, явно пытаясь подобрать слова помягче, чтобы не разругаться с Кирком окончательно. Он желал сказать что-то поязвительнее, ударить побольнее, чтобы сбить с Кирка эту спесь, но все же Леонарду удалось взять себя в руки. Медленно выдохнув, он спросил:  
      — Помнишь нашу первую встречу?  
      — Такое забудешь. Ты едва держался на ногах от выпитого и чуть не заблевал мне колени.  
      — Верно, — хмыкнул Леонард. — А теперь ушел в завязку и едва пью. И знаешь, почему? Рано или поздно меня бы это убило. Джим, перестань потакать своей паранойе.  
      — Я не параноик.  
      — Еще какой! В этом деле ты можешь дать очков сто вперед любому ромуланцу. Кристина тут не при чем, и ты это прекрасно понимаешь. Ты переругался за время службы со многими людьми, но она не из тех, кто продаст Империю за идеалы этих полоумных гоблинов. Лучше подумай вот о чем: ты притащил тех ромуланцев на корабль и сразу же поместил под охрану. Кто имел к ним доступ? Никто. Каким бы образом им не промыл мозги, это случилось не на корабле. О нашем появлении на Цартус знали и подготовились. Ты не там ищешь, Джим… На твоем месте я бы оставил эту затею на пару часов и отдохнул. Толка от того, что ты торчишь здесь безвылазно уже вторые сутки, никакого. Я говорю тебе это как друг, но учти, я все еще твой бортовой врач, и у меня есть полномочия насильно вытащить тебя из-за компьютера и уложить в койку.  
      Кирк усмехнулся, оценивая рвение МакКоя заставить его отдохнуть. Если бы у него только была возможность позволить себе такую роскошь как отдых сейчас. Время было не на стороне Кирка, и он прекрасно понимал это, а потому не собирался уступать усталости и сдаваться. Впереди еще долгие поиски информатора, а Леонард угрожал ему применением силы, словно они были какими-то кадетами. Порой рвение МакКоя диктовать, как ему обращаться с собственной жизнью, раздражало.  
      Выпроводив визитера, Кирк принялся за работу с прежним рвением. Помощи от Спока ждать не приходилось: по словам МакКоя, тот должен был провести в лазарете как минимум сутки. Состояние замкома уже стабилизировалось и даже позволяло более не беспокоиться, однако, чтобы прийти в себя после случившегося, Споку требовалось время. И даже в случае окончательного пробуждения МакКой не гарантировал Кирку быстрое возвращения Спока в строй. Вред его ментальному здоровью был нанесен, и хотя они знали причину, никто не мог сказать, как сильно это повлияло на вулканское сознание. Но Кирк убедил себя, что уже привык справляться со своими проблемами в одиночку. Ко всему прочему его задевала убежденность стольких людей в непричастности Спока к произошедшему. Вновь в разуме Кирка голову подняло сомнение насчет Спока. Эти опасения были иррациональны, беспочвенны, но Кирк продолжал выкармливать их в стороне от посторонних глаз.  
      Вместо того, чтобы вызвать к себе Спока после сообщения, что коммандер выписан из лазарета и вернулся к выполнению своих обязанностей, Кирк затребовал с мостика Чехова. Этому молодому гению, всегда заглядывающему Кирку в рот, словно неокрепший птенец во время кормежки, он доверял гораздо больше. Да и Ухура, всегда подмечавшая любые изменения среди команды, давно говорила Кирку, что пора присмотреться к Чехову и пустить его в круг доверия. Прогнозы Ухуры строились на длительных наблюдениях еще начавшихся в Академии, Чехов готов был служить Кирку с преданностью, граничившей с помешательством. Порой ей начинало казаться, что кроме своего капитана, Чехов не замечает никого вокруг. Даже его мимолетная увлеченность темнокожей красавицей лингвистикой на последнем курсе была не более чем объективным переносом своих желаний на того, кто находился ближе всей к предмету его обожаний. О том, что Ухура успела завести короткую интрижку с Чеховым, вскружив ему голову и очень быстро оставив позади, Кирк не знал. А если и имел понятие о том, какими методами Ухура «вербовала» людей в круг доверия будущему капитану, то, скорее всего, лишь посмеялся бы над Павлом. При всей остроте ума и гениальности, которой мог позавидовать и Спок, Чехов до смешного был никчемен в вопросах отношения полов. Хотя стоит дать ему несколько очков наперед из-за юного возраста, в котором он угодил в Академию, хмыкал порой про себя Кирк. Чехов попал под влияние Ухуры в том нежном возрасте, когда юноши едва начинают конкретизировать свои влечения. Он едва ли выбрал для своих интересов определенный тип, а уже попался в сети опытной взрослой девушки. Но время не стоит на месте: Ухура знала, что Чехов, так покладисто исполнивший когда-то все ее поручения, теперь даже не взглянет в сторону такой эффектной женщины, как она. Нет, возмужавший Чехов уже имел конкретные интересы и предпочтения. Но, что было не менее важно: Ухура так же имела представление о том, чего хочется Павлу. И именно потому она умело и ненавязчиво надавила на Джима, посоветовав приглядеться к тщедушному парню, который, не ровен час, начнет терять голову по лейтенанту Маркус, чья преданность Кирку стояла под сомнением. Так уж получилось, что Ухура не доверяла дочери адмирала, как бы она не открещивалась от принадлежности к одной с ним семье. Было ли это простой женской ревностью или чутьем — Ухура точно не могла сказать. Но она была уверена: если Кирк не возьмет Чехова в оборот, тот начнет виться возле Кэрол, а чем это позже обернется, никто не знал. Чтобы собака была послушной, ее начинают дрессировать еще щенком, так и Павла было лучше приучить служить своему капитану пока в нем еще было сильно слепое обожание Кирка.  
      Вместе со ним Джим провел несколько часов, анализируя все, что произошло. И Чехов подтвердил догадки МакКоя: несмотря на то, с каким трудом они вышли на Камара и ромуланцев, их там уже ждали. Следовало вернуться на планету и найти достойные улики, чтобы иметь точное представление, когда именно эта группа ромуланцев прибыла на Цартус. Но Камар был мертв, а ведущие бизнес на Цартус при виде формы Флота и вовсе замолкнут, да сбегут подальше от проблем. Нет, Кирк не мог терять время на подобные затеи.  
      — Возможно, пока мы не прибыли на Землю, нам следует еще раз изучить все материалы, которые были присланы с Мемори? — Чехов был взволнован возможностью общения с Кирком на равных, и едва мог усидеть на одном месте дольше минуты. — Мы ведь воспользовались ими, не зная, что кто-то следит за нашими действиями. Вполне возможно, на этих документах стояла защита. Информационная пломба, сорвав которую, лейтенант Кэрол или коммандер Спок выдали наши планы.  
      — Ты знаешь как подобное работает? Сможешь найти следы этой самой пломбы?  
      — Боюсь, что это уже невозможно. К нам документы если и попали с такой защитой, мистер Спок дешифровал все полностью. Доступа к Мемори мы не имеем, но, полагаю, это тоже было бы бесполезно.  
      — Предположим… Но как те, кто послал ромуланцам предупреждение, мог узнать, что нам понадобятся именно эти документы? Выходит и это они знали наперед. — Кирка вдруг начало одолевать неконтролируемое ощущение накатывающей паники. То, что он сейчас говорил, означало, что за его действиями следили и очень давно, и, возможно, следят прямо сейчас. Кто-то устроил тотальный контроль за каждым его действием и всеми силами пытался помешать случиться правосудию. Такое было по силам лишь Хану, но он находился в криогенном сне за десятки световых лет отсюда. Значит, у Кирка появился новый и очень влиятельный враг. Эта мысль развивалась стремительно, но неожиданно оборвалась, когда Чехов словно ведя диалог с самим собой сказал:  
      — Но, что если мы ошиблись в самом начал? Если предположить, что вся информация, которую нам дали, заведомо ложная? Тогда выходит, что предатель может действовать и в одиночку. Любопытно… Ведь мы упускаем обычный человеческий фактор из виду, сразу же взявшись за самый сложный сценарий.  
      — Хочешь сказать, что все это мог устроить один человек?  
      — Вполне возможно, — кивнул Чехов. — Если на секунду представить, что данные, которые получил мистер Спок, оказались ложными, то все складывается в единую картину. Нам лишь нужно понять, кто имел доступ к данным до коммандера.  
      Кэрол! Кирка буквально подбросило на месте от озарения. Он неоднократно слышал от МакКоя наставления о том, что доверять человеку, начавшему знакомство со лжи не стоит. Но долгое время Кирк отмахивался от этих слов, считая, что Леонард говорит это из зависти. Ведь Маркус, едва взошла на борт «Энтерпрайз», обратила внимание именно на капитана, а не главу медицинской службы. Однако теперь опасения МакКоя стали носить вполне резонный характер. Кэрол всеми силами пыталась доказать Кирку, что не причастна к делам отца и ничего не знала о готовящемся военном перевороте. Не доверять ей не имело смысла: едва ли не больше самого Кирка она был рада смерти предателей Империи, и охотно свидетельствовала против Хана. У нее была безупречная репутация приверженца милитаристской политики. Кэрол еще в Академии желала уйти на передовую науки, изобретая все более мощное оружие, потому как понимала, что угроза извне будет существовать всегда, как бы клингоны и ромуланцы не пытались сохранить видимость своей пацифистской политики. С отцом она виделась по личным заявлениям не чаще раза в год после того, как ее родители развелись, и в тринадцать она уехала с матерью в Англию. Она отзывалась об адмирале Маркусе как слишком мягкотелом, и готовом идти на уступки человеке. Эти качества сами по себе не были преступлением. Но когда обладающий ими человек встает у руля великой межгалактической державы, требующей в управлении собой железной хватки и умения давить любую угрозу в зародыше — это является серьезной проблемой. Кирк никогда не заставлял Кэрол давать себе клятву в верности, понимая, что адмирал, каким бы отъявленным подлецом он не был, все так же оставался для нее отцом. Тема отцов и детей была для Кирка болезненной, потому он никогда не настаивал на том, чтобы Кэрол вела с ним беседы о своей семье. Но теперь он ощущал сожаление, понимая, как легко поверил Кэрол и потерял бдительность.  
      — Если тебя не затруднит, Павел, пошли запрос о местонахождении доктора Маркус. — Кирк торопливо начал сверять свои личные звонки Кэрол.  
      — Ты думаешь, что она как-то причастна к случившемуся?  
      — Не могу исключать.  
      — Насколько мне известно, доктор Маркус всегда выражала свою к тебе преданность, и заподозрить ее в подобном…  
      — Не позволяй женщинам запудрить себе мозги, только потому что они хорошенькие и часто тебе улыбаются, Павел. — Нравоучительно поднял палец вверх Кирк. — Если Кэрол когда-то тебе говорила, что ты симпатичный парень и приглашала на чашку кофе после смены, так это только потому что ей что-то было нужно. Не пойми не правильно, я не считаю, что ты не заслуживаешь сказанных ею слов. Но постарайся отбросить в сторону сейчас личную симпатию, и заняться вопросом со всей серьезностью.  
      Чехов быстро затряс головой, соглашаясь со словами Кирка. Конечно, он не питал иллюзий по поводу доктора Маркус, но слова капитана отрезвили его: не один раз Чехов попадался на одну и ту же удочку, выполняя просьбы Кэрол, но так и не дожидался благодарности. Что поделать, он все еще оставался достаточно наивным в некоторых вещах, потому как воспитание не позволяло Павлу относиться к женщинам с пренебрежением.  
      Убедившись, что может ненадолго оставить свои дела на Чехова, Кирк поднялся из-за стола и потянулся. Ему необходимо было размяться после долгого сидения на одном месте или, что еще лучше, сходить в душ. Лучший способ привести мысли в порядок. После чего Кирк собирался наконец воспользоваться советом МакКоя о нормальном сне. Проходя мимо сосредоточенно поджимавшего губы Чехова, он подался секундному порыву и взъерошил непослушные волосы паренька. Мало кто мог похвастаться таким искренним проявлением внимания со стороны Кирка, а уж для Чехова подобный жест и вовсе носил почти феноменальный характер. На некоторое время он даже позабыл о порученном деле и сидел с мечтательным видом, смотря в сторону двери, за которой находилась ванная комната капитана. Кирк наверняка позабудет о случившемся еще до того, как выйдет из душа, но для Чехова это событие было особенным: оно заставляло ощущать себя не просто посыльным мальчиком с мостика, а кем-то важным.  
      Он давно мечтал получить звание выше энсина, но работа навигатором не позволяла выслужиться и совершить какой-то особенным подвиг. Потому, несмотря на свой незаурядный ум и умение просчитывать все на несколько шагов вперед, Чехов был вынужден отсиживаться на подмостках офицерского состава «Энтерпрайз». В командующем составе он оставался единственным, кто до сих пор ни разу не получил повышения. И это его в некоторой степени задевало. Даже Сулу, неоднократно нарушавший устав и дисциплину, получил звание лейтенант-коммандера всего лишь спустя полгода службы на корабле. И если бы он не был безнадежно самонадеян и выполнял требования капитана с первого раза, его не разжаловали обратно в лейтенанты. У Чехова не было возможности проявить себя так же ярко: он не участвовал в десантных операциях, а чтобы получить возможность стать временно исполняющим обязанности капитана, потребовалось бы отсутствие десятка других офицеров. Каким бы исполнительным Чехов не был, руководство оставляло его работу без внимания. И именно потому он ценил любую возможность доказать Кирку, что стоит оказываемого ему доверия и готов выполнить абсолютно любое поручение капитана. Чехов боготворил Кирка.  
      К возвращению Джима из душа, он сумел разыскать точное местонахождение доктора Маркус и даже связался с ней. Вместо положенного ожидания дальнейший приказов на Мемори Кэрол отправилась на Землю, и вела разговор через общий канал связи флотского госпиталя в Париже. И хотя от Чехова требовалось лишь запросить координаты ее местонахождения, он взял на себя смелость начать разговор. Привычная к улыбчивому и учтивому Павлу, Кэрол сразу почувствовала подвох, когда вместо приветствия Чехов обвинил ее в нарушении приказа капитана. Надменный тон с едва заметными нотками Кирка (Чехов быстро учился), заставил Маркус возмутиться поведением энсина, однако перехватить инициативу не удалось. Чехов был напорист и каждым новым вопросом все больше загонял Маркус в угол.  
      — Я не намерена отчитываться перед навигатором корабля. Если от меня требуется подробный рапорт, я с удовольствием предоставлю его, но только капитану. — Кэрол без конца поправляла прическу и то и дело отворачивалась от экрана, на что-то отвлекаясь.  
      — У капитана есть серьезные подозрения на Ваш счет, доктор. В Ваших же интересах не уходить от ответа.  
      — Повторяю еще раз: это дело носит личных характер и я буду обсуждать мою отлучку на Землю только с Джимом. Тебе ясно? Поэтому не отнимай у меня время, и позови сюда Джима.  
      — Капитан сейчас занят. Он поручил _мне_ выяснить все обстоятельства Вашей отлучки с Мемори, а потому отчитываться Вы должны передо мной.  
      — Так, мне надоел этот разговор…  
      Маркус намеревалась прервать звонок, но неожиданно за спиной Чехова появился Кирк. Он был голым по торс, а со взъерошенных волос еще капала вода. Понимая, что пока она ругалась с Чеховым, Джим был занят тем, что принимал душ, Кэрол возмутилась было, но очень быстро взяла себя в руки.  
      — Я рада, что ты наконец уделил мне время, и явился на разговор лично. — Маркус натянуто улыбнулась, все ожидая, что Чехов уйдет из каюты, но тот продолжал сидеть перед экраном.  
      — У нас возникли серьезные трудности, Кэрол, и я бы хотел получить некоторые ответы, которые, надеюсь, прояснят ситуацию.  
      — Что произошло?  
      — С чего бы начать… Сейчас мы направляемся к Земле, чтобы предоставить отчет о проваленной военной операции. Ромуланская Федерация выступила с обвинением в нарушении мирного договора, «Энтерпрайз» требуется серьезный ремонт и обновление экипажа, а я вынужден счищать с себя то дерьмо, которым мы успели обрасти за эти дни.  
      — Какой ужас… Но как это случилось? Вы были на Цартус?  
      — Были. И у меня есть серьезные основания подозревать тебя в измене. Я вынужден затребовать у внутренней полиции Флота твой арест и надеюсь, что ты не совершишь новую глупость и не будешь сбегать с Земли.  
      — Джим, мне требовалась медицинская помощь, я не могла оставаться на Мемори до возвращения «Энтерпрайз». Прости, что не нашла время, чтобы сообщить тебе об этом. Но обвинить меня в измене из-за подобного это слишком.  
      — Чехов, объясни ей.  
      — Вы обвиняетесь в сотрудничестве с ромуланцами и выдаче секретной информации, доктор Маркус.  
      — Прости, что?! — Кэрол выглядела так, будто вот-вот упадет в обморок, но Кирк не стал останавливать Чехова.  
      Они продолжили обвинения, несмотря на то, что Маркус отрицала любую причастность к заговору. Ее нервозность явно подтверждала подозрения Кирка, и он все более грубо прерывал любую попытку оправдаться. Маркус неоднократно настаивала на том, чтобы Кирк выпроводил Чехова, мотивируя это тем, что не может вести подобный разговор при посторонних. Ее упорство начинало раздражать, и в конечном итоге Кирк сорвался на грубость, сообщив, что Маркус ждет трибунал.  
      — Ты ошибаешься, Джим! — Маркус с трудом могла сдержать слезы.  
      — Единственная моя ошибка, что я пустил тебя на свой корабль. Мне очень жаль, что ты распорядилась оказанным тебе доверием именно так. Завтра мы пришвартуемся в доках МакКинли, и я надеюсь, что тебе хватит благоразумия, чтобы не отрицать связь с ромуланцами во время выступления перед Штабом.  
      — Ты спятил. Я ни при каких обстоятельствах не смогла бы придать тебя.  
      — Назови хоть одну причину, чтобы я поверил тебе? Ну же, — Кирк жестом поторопил Кэрол.  
      — Я скажу это, когда мы останемся наедине.  
      — Кэрол, Кэрол… Неужели ты надеешься, что тот факт, что я с тобой переспал пару раз, спасет тебя от суда? Ты мне очень нравишься, но существуют вещи, которые я не могу простить никому.  
      — Хорошо. Если ты так хочешь, я скажу. Даже при нем. — На этих словах Чехов лишь безразлично пожал плечами, считая, что его присутствие никоим образом не должно мешать Маркус вести честную беседу. — Джим, я беременна.  
      — Ты в самом деле считаешь, что ложь подобного рода способна спаси тебя?  
      — Черт возьми, Кирк! Я говорю с тобой абсолютно серьезно. Я ношу нашего с тобой ребенка. И именно поэтому мне пришлось покинуть Мемори до твоего возвращения. Я откладывала этот разговор, надеясь рассказать тебе все при личной встрече. Но похоже, ты так занят поисками виновного в своем провале, что готов обвинить даже меня.  
      — Чехов, выйди. — Кирк в миг посерьезнел и успокоился.  
      — Не дай ей себя обмануть, Джим.  
      — Я сказал выйди вон. Живо!  
      Чехов неожиданно изменился в лице, будто Кирк только что дал ему пощечину. Несколько долгих секунд он смотрел в глаза капитану, после чего коротко кивнул и покинул каюту. Дальнейший разговор Кирка и Маркус для него остался загадкой. Но именно после этого команда наконец увидела своего капитана на мостике. Впервые после того, как им с позором пришлось бежать с поля боя.

***

  
      В коридорах жилых палуб было необычайно тихо. Спок припоминал подобное лишь во времена, когда ему довелось служить под командованием Кристофера Пайка. Спок предпочитал работу на Земли, занимая должность в преподавательском составе Академии Звездного Флота, потому как прекрасно осознавал ничтожность своих перспектив. Но Пайк не раз настаивал на том, чтобы Спок сопровождал его в дипломатических миссиях. Во время таких путешествий корабли обслуживались минимальным количеством людей, а потому никто не нарушил покой жилых палуб.  
      После пробуждения от аутосомной комы, Спок чувствовал себя крайне измотанным, и отсутствие посторонних шумов за пределами каюты ему было только на пользу. Долгие часы он проводил в медитации, желая восстановить душевное равновесие. Ментальный шок от слияния разума с ромуланцем оставил глубокий след в его сознании. МакКой рассказал ему о проделанной с энцефалограммой ромуланца работе и полученных результатах. Спок, разумеется, уже знал, что именно с ним произошло. Похожую реакцию он наблюдал у себя некоторое врем назад, когда по просьбе доктора МакКоя подверг одного из шахтеров с Альфа-6 ментальному допросу. Услышавший рассказ Спока о временном ухудшении состояния после мелдинга с рабочим, МакКой лишь больше укоренился в своих догадках и воодушевился: оба случая являлись образцово-показательными, и он желал задокументировать все наблюдения. Ради этого МакКой даже намеревался оставить Спока в лазарете на несколько суток. Но положение дел на корабле обязывало как можно быстрее вернуться к работе. Кроме того, что Споку, как старшему офицеру по науке, предстояло проверить исправность внутренних систем, от него так же требовалось присутствие на мостике. Роль капитана все еще исполнял Сулу, с чем Спок был более чем согласен, считая, что в своем нынешнем состоянии сам он будет не способен к продуктивной деятельности. Лучшее, что он мог предложить сейчас: помощь в подготовке отчета для выступления перед военной комиссией. Но Кирк проигнорировал три запроса на получение доступа к дневнику капитана. Подобное поведение показалось настораживающим даже Споку.  
      Не преминув воспользоваться помощью доктора МакКоя, ставшего после сражения особенно тревожным, Спок поинтересовался, не знает ли он о причинах странного поведения капитана.  
      — Что ж, даже если ты это заметил, значит, дело дрянь. — МакКой невесело улыбнулся и откинулся в не удобном для него кресле коммандера.  
      Как доктор, он считал своим долгом посещать каюту Спока каждые несколько часов, если не был занят работой, а сам первый помощник капитана не находился на мостике. Спок испытывал при его визитах довольно занимательные для него чувство. Недолгий анализ в перерывах между медитациями позволил ему прийти к заключению, что доктор МакКой неосознанно выработал у него рефлекс. Несмотря на то, что визиты врача были необязательны и носили почти неформальный характер, Спок относился к ним благосклонно. Регулярность и стабильность визитов влияла на быстрое восстановление так же, как и медитации. Спок был приверженцем традиций и порядка. Знание того, что он может наблюдать МакКоя в своей каюте через определенные промежутки времени, вселяли в него спокойствие.  
      — Вам доводилось прежде видеть Джима в таком состоянии, доктор? — Спок желал как можно точнее понять сложившуюся ситуацию, чтобы иметь варианты для действий.  
      — Я навидался от него всякого. И уж по мне лучше бы он орал на всех с мостика, грозя трибуналом, чем запирался у себя в каюте. Ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.  
      — У меня есть все основания полагать, что в таком состоянии Джима виновата не только проваленная миссия. Вы говорили с ним об этом?  
      МакКой поднял взгляд, внимательно изучая как всегда спокойное лицо Спока. Он понимал, к чему клонил вулканец, но с ответом не торопился. Признать, что Кирк бросил свое лечение и даже не намеревался его продолжать, значило признать и свою некомпетентность. В МакКое еще сохранялись крохи достоинства и самолюбия, чтобы вот так легко предлагать кому-то возможность иронично вынести вердикт, что он исчерпал себя, как врач. Эта мысль начала беспокоить его совсем недавно: проблемы наваливались одна за другой, не давая продохнуть, и вот когда МакКой сумел оглянуться на то, что делал последние месяцы, он осознал собственную некомпетентность. Конечно, он хоть сейчас мог дать форы флотским медикам в постановке диагноза и лечении. На счету МакКоя были десятки, а то и сотни спасенных жизней: как в мирное время так и в боях. Но как и любой мастер в своем ремесле, он предчувствовал приближающийся финиш. Потолок, который он уже будет неспособен пробить, какими бы не были его старания. Он был хорошим специалистом и останется таким, покуда не умрет по дурости капитана или собственной. Но стать лучше МакКою уже не суждено никогда. И неудачи, которые он терпел теперь одну за другой лишь доказывали справедливость опасений. Он даже мог назвать точный день, когда его талант и мастерство достигли апогея: когда удалось вытащить Джима с того света. А дальше все будто пошло под откос. Несколько нелепых смертей от лихорадки в экспедиции, когда «Энтерпрайз» направили в разведку; неверный диагноз, поставленный послу-теллариту, с которым им пришлось провести целую неделю на Андории, из-за чего тот в итоге ослеп; Кирк, то и дело слетавший с катушек (да-да, и это тоже была вина МакКоя); неудачная трансплантация собственного глаза, и наконец Спок, едва не отправившийся в вечное забвение из-за некомпетентного главного врача. МакКой терял хватку, и это довлело над ним. Честный ответ Споку значит, что он признает свое поражение.  
      — Джиму сейчас как никогда прежде нужно твое присутствие рядом. — МакКой решил полностью проигнорировать обращенный к нему вопрос. — Он находится в затруднительном положении.  
      — Я понимаю Вас. И должен сказать, что чувствую необходимость взять вину за провал операции по уничтожению Па-Тау на себя. Полностью.  
      — Он не оценит твоих благородных порывов. Да и я, честно говоря, тоже не склонен к бурным овациями по этому поводу.  
      — Я сказал это не для того, чтобы получить от Вас аплодисменты, доктор. — Спок будто оскорбился и даже выпятил грудь колесом. — Совершенно ясно, что мои действия повлекли за собой неминуемое вовлечение всего экипажа в заведомо ложную экспедицию. Если бы я действовал гораздо осмотрительнее, как и полагает офицеру моего уровня, мы избежали бы таких удручающих итогов.  
      — Тебе так нравится становиться грушей для битья?  
      — Простите, доктор?  
      — Я говорил с Джимом, и тебя он виноватым не считает. Хотя за сутки в его голове могло что-нибудь и поменяться — черт его теперь поймешь. Я знаю, что тебя эти неудачи тоже задевают. Быть может даже больнее, чем Джима. — МакКой нахмурился, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы его правильно поняли. — Джиму сейчас рядом необходим кто-то с головой на плечах и здравым рассудком. Ты его первый помощник, и я искренне надеюсь, что ты соберешь волю в кулак и не будешь даже думать о том, чтобы заикнуться о своей вине. Все уже сделано, виноватых искать поздно. Будет лучше, если вы просто попытаетесь объединить силы и сосредоточитесь на конкретной проблеме.  
      — Вы говорите о подозрении Джима, что среди экипажа есть предатель?  
      — Верно.  
      — Что ж, доктор. Я непременно воспользуюсь советом, но хочу попросить и Вас сделать то же самое. Я слышал о случившемся с сестрой Чапел. Не вините себя в этом, Вы сделали все зависящее от Вас.  
      — Не достаточно.  
      — Скажите, доктор МакКой, то, что Вы обвиняете себя в потере сестры Чапел, способно вернуть ее? Вы как и многие люди ведете себя нелогично: даете советы, а сами ими не пользуетесь. Просите меня осознать ложность самообвинения, но занимаетесь тем же. Вы спаси мою жизнь, и я считаю, что Вы поступили в данном случае правильно. Сестра Чапел так же сделала свой выбор, решив защитить Вашу жизнь. Обвиняя себя в сложившейся ситуации, Вы обесцениваете ее жертву.  
      — Говоришь так, будто видел все… Знаешь, когда мы с тобой едва ладили и никогда не могли сойтись во мнении, было проще. — МакКой накрыл лицо ладонями и с силой потер его, словно сгоняя с себя дремоту. — Как же было раньше легче. До всего это.  
      — Чего именно?  
      — Этого, — МакКой сделал круговой жест рукой, и Спок с сомнением оглядел свою каюту. Опыт общения с доктором подсказывал, что к окружающим их предметам лишенное конкретики слово не имеет отношения, но Спок все равно испытывал замешательство.  
      МакКой еще с минуту сидел, как показалось Споку, погруженный в воспоминания о неком «раньше» — состоянии, когда их взаимоотношения строились по-другому. Сам Спок не был согласен с мнением о более упрощенном общении: доктор МакКой и раньше не принимал логичные и рациональные решения. До сих пор его реакции оставались все так же предсказуемо эмоциональны. Но Спок считал, что с началом более тесного общения, он узнал натуру доктора МакКоя глубже и сделал некоторые выводы. Понимая его природу мышления Спок мог понять и самого себя, словно смотря в кривое зеркало.  
      Его ум ежедневно терзало множество вопросов, связанных с местом, которое он занимал в этом мире: с первыми шагами Спок осознал, что не может полностью принадлежать вулканскому обществу, но и мир терианцев его не готов был принять. Скрашивающая его терзания мать однажды сказала, что Споку наречено быть ребенком двух миров. Женщина не понимала, что обрекла своего сына на постоянный поиск места, которое способно будет принять такое дитя. Аманда верила, что избавляет Спока от переживаний, предложив идею о том, что он способен существовать в этом мире, выбирая свой путь. Спок принял решение — он считал себя вулканцем. Но внутренние противоречия до сих пор одолевали его. И это было тяжелым бременем, о котором Спок не просил. Ежедневная борьба с собственной натурой привела его к неминуемому вопросу: каким мог стать его путь, если бы Спок выбрал свою человеческую половину? И возможность прикоснуться к сознанию МакКоя позволила ему понять свою сокрытую глубоко натуру, подаренную матерью. Подобные мысли одолевали и самого МакКоя. Случившееся заставило взглянуть на свое к Споку отношение иначе. Открывшаяся при неудачных обстоятельствах тайна Спока все еще заставляла Леонарда проявлять настороженность. Да и какой здоровый человек не почувствует себя выбитым из колеи, когда оказывается, что находящийся рядом сослуживец испытывает к нему такую острую симпатию.  
      То, на какие сильные эмоциональные порывы был способен Спок, поразило МакКоя и позволило узнать его натуру лучше. Теперь МакКой совершенно иначе воспринимал раздражающую его отчужденность Спока, и испытывал угрызения совести, вспоминая сказанные в запале слова. Ведь Спок не был виноват, что в мире, где он жил и рос, эмоции являлись позорным проявлением слабости. Ошибки предков легли на плечи потомком, и каждый вулканец считал долгом всей жизни искоренить из своей натуры эмоции. Спок, увы, был лишен роскоши не испытывать эмоции, но научился прятать их глубоко в себе, гася в зародыше любую из них. Жить с мыслью, что естественная часть твоей натуры — нечто постыдное и срамящее твой род, тяжелое бремя. Но Спок продолжал нести этот груз на своих плечах и даже не думал о том, чтобы жаловаться. Сила его духа всегда вселяла в МакКоя уважение, но только теперь он смог понять всю глубину натуры вулканца. И это, как оказалось, только все усложняло. Потому что тайная симпатия Спока стала и его личной тайной, которую МакКою надлежало хранить почище собственных секретов. А это в свою очередь прибавляло ему лишней головной боли, кроме той, что стала его регулярным спутником после травмы глаза. МакКой предчувствовал надвигающиеся перемены, но не был уверен, что сумеет принять верное решение вовремя. Слишком много секретов было известно ему о других, чтобы однозначно решить — на чьей он стороне.  
      — Вам так же следует поговорить с Джимом. Убедите его не совершать опрометчивых решений. — Спок чуть заметно ссутулился и в задумчивости приложил пальцы к губам. — Он может не последовать моим советам, но Вас он послушается обязательно.  
      — Не уверен. В последнее время мы с ним не ладим.  
      — Тогда постарайтесь быть убедительным, доктор. Воспринимайте Джима не как друга, а как Вашего пациента.  
      — Именно так я отношусь к каждому из членов экипажа — как к своему потенциальному пациенту.  
      — Что ж, тогда Вам известен диагноз капитана.  
      Хотел ли Спок сказать этим что-то определенное или просто поддержал ироничный тон беседы, но его прервало открывшееся по общему каналу вещание.  
      —  _Говорит капитан. Мы приближаемся к Солнечной системе и очень скоро окажемся в доках МакКинли для ремонта и проведения внутреннего расследования. Я знаю, как вы все устали, и благодарен вам за самоотверженную службу на благо Империи. Этот бой дался нам нелегко, и я с особой скорбью думаю о погибших. Не сомневайтесь, для меня каждый член экипажа — семья, а потому я обещаю вам: как только мы будем готовы к возобновлению миссии, ромуланцев и их приспешников ждет возмездие. Каждый, чьими стараниями мы потеряли в этом сражении друзей, будет наказан. Клянусь честью мундира, что не оставлю это дело незавершенным, и жду от вас такой же преданности. Конец связи_.  
      Спок выразительно выгнул бровь, оценивая слова Кирка. Теперь он был уверен, что Кирк готов его выслушать.


	10. Превентивный метод

Несомненно Сейель ощущала гордость, наблюдая за тем, как терианский корабль уже в который раз позорно сбегает прочь. Сегодня они понесли тяжелые потери, но радость победы в сражении явственно ощущалась среди экипажа. «Ясмир» вышел на связь спустя недолгое время после того, как его покинул Сулу. Капитан Крроу был тяжело ранен во время штурма, но судовые медики сообщали, что угрозы для его жизни нет.  
Оба корабля кроме жертв среди экипажа получили и серьезные повреждения. Но до ближайшей станции, куда они могли встать на ремонт, в нынешнем состоянии двигателей были целые сутки пути. Сейель приняла решение быстро, прекрасно понимая, что дальнейшее сокрытие присутствия терианского флота на их территории приведет к непредсказуемым последствиям. «М’Гханар» направился к Ромулу, чтобы представить перед советом живое доказательство того, что Империя нарушила мирный договор. Путь был не близкий, с учетом состояния корабля даже опасный, но Сейель отказалась от предложения замкома «Ясмира» вместе встать на ремонт на ближайшей пригодной для этого станции.  
Таш порекомендовал Сейель подготовить рапорт и не торопиться с новостями о нарушенном мирном соглашении: они должны быть предельно осторожны и не допустить, чтобы в правительственном аппарате поднялась паника. Но Сейель пренебрегла его советами, ударив в лоб известием о нарушенном мирном соглашении. Терианский военный корабль пытался атаковать мирную колонию в системе Телва, отказался сдаться и нанес повреждения двум пограничным кораблям Федерации, и это, говорила Сейель в своем выступлении, является серьезным поводом к началу активных действий.  
— Мы прибыли на Ромул, чтобы предоставить все необходимые данные и выступить с прошением о начале военной операции. У нас имеется информация, что преступник Империи — Хан Нуньенг Сингх жив. Капитан терианского корабля ссылался на нашу причастность к военному перевороту. Нападение на Тооу было совершенно под видом карательной операции и уничтожения сообщников Хана. — Когда Сейель закончила говорить, она судорожно втянула в себя воздух. За время своей речи она не сделала ни одной паузы, горло жгло и нестерпимо хотелось хотя бы глотка воды, но перед ней был лишь пустой стол с разложенными перед участниками собрания паддами.  
В просторной комнате с панорамными окнами, узкими стрелами уходящими ввысь под темный потолок находилось лишь трое человек: Сейель, ее первый офицер — Таш, и заместитель президента Х’ярка — Танаквиль*, властная женщина в возрасте, имевшая прямые, словно высеченные из камня, черты лица. За время разговора с Сейель она ни разу не пошевелилась: сидела как древнее изваяние и утопала в тяжелых официальный одеждах, надежно стянувших ее плечи. Множество слоев ализариновой ткани скрывали фигуру Танаквиль, и только ее маленькая с аккуратно зачесанными назад смоляными волосами голова высилась над жестким темно-оранжевым воротником. Она едва наклонилась вперед, почти задевая воротник подбородком, и спокойно провозгласила, что Сейель стоит оставить мысли о вторжении на территорию Империи. Танаквиль чеканила каждое слово, хотя ее тонкие губы едва шевелились:  
— Совет интересует, почему о таком возмутительном инциденте не было сообщено надлежащим образом. Сегодня вечером произойдет собрание управляющего органа Ромуланской и Клингонской Федераций. Этот случай требует личного присутствия каждого из участников Совета, и Ваше счастье, что не все из них сейчас находятся в системе. Но к моменту собрания я надеюсь, что Вы хорошо обдумаете, что будете говорить.  
— Заместитель Танквиль, позвольте мне сказать, — сдержанно произнес Таш. — Совершенно очевидно, что терианцы не заставят себя ждать, если мы вступим в открытый конфликт. Ни в коем случае не хочу оскорбить Вас, скорее напротив, хочу воззвать к Вашему опыту в общении с Империей. Терианская провокация направлена на то, чтобы заставить нас выступить с официальным заявлением о расторжении мирного договора. Нам необходимо иметь в запасе такой козырь, как свидетельство Хана.  
— Насколько мне известно из наших источников, местоположение этого человека до сих пор было неизвестно и считалось, что он казнен. Терианцы скрыли это даже от собственных военных органов. Как Вы собираетесь искать его?  
— У нас есть человек, которому известно, куда направили преступников после суда. Каким бы не было официальное решение Совета, я хочу, чтобы нам позволили провести личное расследование.  
— Вы сейчас подстрекаете меня к незаконным действиям за спиной президента, Вы понимаете это, Таш?  
— Абсолютно, заместитель Танаквиль. И именно поэтому говорю это здесь и сейчас без лишних свидетелей, чтобы ни у кого не появилось повода позже обвинять Вас в измене.  
— Допустим, я закрою глаза на то, что Вы случайно покинете границы Федерации в ходе несанкционированной военной операции. Каковы шансы, что Вам удастся незамеченными проникнуть на территорию Терианской Империи и успешно завершить операцию? Есть ли какие-то гарантии, что Вы не окажетесь уничтожены и приведете Хана сюда?  
Сейель жестом остановила Таша и заговорила сама.  
— Гарантий нет. Но я готова поклясться собственной жизнью: мы сделаем все, чтобы у Империи не осталось никаких шансов переложить вину за будущую войну на нас.  
— Советник Дра’еро… Он Ваш отец, если я не ошибаюсь. — Танаквиль сощурилась, внимательнее присматриваясь к лицу Сейель. — Вы многое унаследовали от своего отца, капитан, но, увы, не смиренность. Возможно, Вам бы следовало поучиться у Дра’еро, если Вы хотите строить успешную карьеру в дальнейшем. К сожалению, военные плохо понимают, что такое политика. Для Вас существует лишь открытый бескрайний космос и сражения. Я каждый день молюсь о том, чтобы мир, в котором мы живем, процветал веками, но в то же время я осознаю, что это не может длиться вечно. В особенности рядом с таким неспокойным соседом, как Терианская Империя. Наша задача состоит в том, чтобы сделать все возможное и уберечь мирную жизнь наших граждан. Ваша задача сделать все возможное, чтобы сохранить этот мир, если нам все же не удается уберечь его. В этом деле не требуется дипломатия и умение выбирать из двух зол меньшее. Каждое ваше сражение — наша фатальная ошибка, каким бы не был исход битвы. Каждый день мы вынуждены бороться с десятками проблем, чтобы завтра они не стали сотней. Ваше предложение же соизмеримо с тысячью. Терианцам будет достаточно только одного факта, что вы пересекли границу Империи, чтобы объявить нам войну.  
— Вы до сих пор живете страхами предков. Наш Флот уже давно перестал уступать терианским кораблям по силе, а возможно даже превосходит. Какой бы огромной не была Империя, у нас есть сильный союзник.  
— Но сколько людей погибнет ради того, чтобы наши потомки смогли жить без страха, который испытываем мы? Готовы ли Вы, капитан, взять на себя ответственность за каждого, кто погибнет в этой войне — подумайте об этом, прежде чем говорить такие слова. Дело не в превосходстве. Мы каждый день множим свою мощь, но не ради победы в войне, а ради сохранения мира. Это для Вас лучшая война та, в которой одержали победу. Для меня лучшей войной является та, которой не случилось. Вам стоит задуматься о том, правильно ли Вы поступили, когда выбрали военную карьеру, капитан. А сейчас, если у Вас больше нет рациональных предложений, я прошу оставить меня. До прибытия президента Х’ярка остается не так много времени — у меня много работы.  
Не проронив ни слова более, Танаквиль поднялась со своего места, и ее непропорционально маленькая голова стала казаться еще более крошечной: в ней было почти два метра роста, а тяжелые полы одежды, тихо шелестевшие вслед ее шагам лишь усиливали производимый эффект. Таш с особым благоговением проводил заместителя президента взглядом, после чего в таком же молчании покинул помещение вместе с Сейель. С задумчивым видом он шел вдоль длинных коридоров, разглядывая город за окнами. Его озадачили слова Танаквиль, как и Сейель, которая шла чуть поодаль от него, уткнувшись взглядом в пол. Она понимала, что заместитель президента в чем-то права, однако все равно испытывала обиду за то, что та отказывалась понимать важность сказанного ей. Терианцы нападут рано или поздно, даже если сейчас парламент примет решение вновь спустить им все с рук. Они добьются открытого конфликта, а до того момента будут продолжать посылать на территорию Федерации корабли-одиночки, выставляя все так, будто ищут собственных преступников. Раны от предательства главы Флота еще были свежи, а терианцы отличались крайне раздутым самолюбием. Им просто необходимо было найти тех, кто ответит за все унижения, принесенные им Ханом.  
Окончательное решение Ромул примет лишь на закате дня, но слова Танаквиль ясно дали понять, каким оно будет. Никому не хотелось рисковать и ввязываться в шпионскую войну ради того, чтобы найти правду. Какими бы благородными не были намерения Сейель, важнее для Федерации было сохранить мир или хотя бы его видимость. Допустить, чтобы терианцы обнаружили на своей территории ромуланские корабли просто немыслимо. Как и немыслимо было позволить им и дальше безнаказанно нарушать границы Федерации.  
— Во время твоего выступления я буду настаивать на необходимости операции. Танаквиль влиятельный член Совета, но у меня остались хорошие отношения со многими из них. — Таш говорил тихо, не желая, чтобы посторонние могли услышать их разговор. — Решаться все будет мнением большинства, хотя к словам Танаквиль прислушаются. Но я не знаю, на чью сторону встанет президент Х’ярк. Только он сможет вынести окончательный вердикт.  
— Разве он не должен исполнять волю Совета?  
— Прежде всего он должен заботиться о безопасности граждан Федерации. Если президенту Х’ярку покажется, что решение Совета противоречит его видению ситуации, он примет другое решение. Но нам не стоит рассчитывать на подобную роскошь.  
— Это и не важно. Главное, чтобы они услышали нас. Каким бы не было решение по нарушению мирного договора, нам необходимо найти Хана.  
Сейель говорила, смотря на Таша и потому не заметила, как в другом конце коридора появился советник Дра’еро.  
— Сейель? — Явно не ожидавший встретить здесь свою дочь, он выглядел озадаченным, но все же не потерял самообладание.  
Дра’еро шел в сопровождении других чиновников, и когда они с Сейель поравнялись, те учтиво кивнули в ответ на поклон молодого капитана. Церемониал был закончен, но Дра’еро не торопился уходить, и чиновникам пришлось вежливо спросить его о задержке. Чуть заметное раздражение появилось на его лице, и советник попросил своих спутников удалиться в зал для совещаний без него. Когда Дра’еро остался один наедине с Сейель и Ташем, он вновь обратился к дочери, выразив удивление ее присутствием в парламенте.  
— Мы выступали с предварительным докладом перед заместителем президента. Мне казалось, ты всегда в курсе последних новостей. Не думала, что тебя удивит мое появление.  
— Вечером состоится собрание Совета Федерации при участии клингонских послов, мне известно об этом. Тем не менее я удивлен, что тебе хватило смелости появиться перед Танаквиль лично. С твоей стороны было весьма необдуманно, скрывать вторжение терианцев на нашу территорию. Не знаю, да и не хочу знать, чем ты руководствовалась, обманывая парламент и заявив, будто терианский корабль был не военным. Теперь твоя ложь привела только к еще более скверным последствиям. Но и тут ты не остановилась, посчитав повторное вторжение не достаточно важным фактом, чтобы уведомить об этом Ромул. — Уголки губ Дра’еро разочарованно дрогнули и поползли вниз. — Надеюсь, ты не считаешь, что наше родство позволит тебе избежать справедливого суда.  
— Какой еще суд?  
— Я и другие член Совета будем ходатайствовать о том, чтобы твое дело рассмотрел военный суд Флота. Это прямое нарушение устава и законов Федерации.  
Таш шагнул вперед, непроизвольно закрывая Сейель собой.  
— При всем уважении, советник, но капитан Сейель прежде всего заботилась о безопасности жителей Тооу. Мы действовали согласно обстановке: решение вступить в бой немедленно, было принято капитаном при единогласном одобрении всех офицеров корабля.  
— А, префект Таш… Вам тоже стоит побеспокоиться о том, что Вы собираетесь сообщить суду. — Дра’еро встал напротив Таша, едва не сталкиваясь с ним лбами. — Вы ведь не думали, что капитану придется отвечать перед власть имущими в одиночестве.  
— Никак нет. Именно потому я и сообщаю Вам, советник, что в действиях капитана Сейель не было злого умысла. Она действовала так, как того требовала ситуация. Вам стоит гордиться вашей дочерью, советник Дра’еро. Поверьте моему опыту: Флоту не достает таких самоотверженных людей, как капитан. Вы совершите большую ошибку, если позволите личным интересам возобладать над здравым смыслом. Желаю Вам всего хорошего, советник.  
Таш чуть качнулся на пятках и, резко развернувшись, зашагал прочь к выходу из парламента. Сейель зашагала следом, кинув на отца осуждающий взгляд и едва слышно добавив:  
— Мне очень жаль, что ты считаешь, будто я не способна отвечать за свои поступки.  
Дра’еро не оставалось ничего кроме как наблюдать за удаляющимися фигурами офицеров.  
***

«Энтерпрайз» пришвартовалась к МакКинли за несколько часов до заседания сената. Несмотря на все старания Спока и МакКоя, Кирк абсолютно не был подготовлен к выступлению. Это было похоже на обычное желание идти поперек мнения большинства, но Кирк наотрез отказался слушать доводы Спока, утверждавшего, что им необходимо составить четкий план выступления, чтобы убедить сенат в том, что виной провалу военной операции была умышленная фальсификация данных. Ситуация, в которой они оказались, по мнению Кирка, хоть и была скверной, но не безвыходной. Он был уверен в собственных силах и способности убедить вышестоящих офицеров в повторном внутреннем расследовании и тщательной проверке доктора Маркус на наличие сомнительных связей. Признание Кэрол в том, что она носила под сердцем его ребенка, не убедило Кирка в ее невиновности. Слишком часто она проявляла себя своенравно, а Кирк не любил непредсказуемых людей. Что творилось в голове Кэрол — одному богу известно. Кирк даже не исключал, что беременность — лишь предлог оттянуть время и удачнее замести следы. На этот случай он уже отправил запрос в военную полицию, чтобы за Маркус установили круглосуточное наблюдение и докладывали о всех ее действиях непосредственно ее прямому начальнику — самому Кирку.  
Недоверие Кирка по отношению к любовнице разделил и Спок, хотя посвящать его во все детали капитан не стал. Было достаточно того, что о беременности Кэрол уже знал Чехов. Как скоро об этом узнает Ухура и остальная часть экипажа — лишь вопрос времени. Кирк не особо беспокоился о своей репутации: всем было известно, как часто капитан уделял свое внимание привлекающим его интерес персонам, не считая обязательным хранить верность лишь одной избраннице. Но ему не нравилось то, что новый статус Маркус мог серьезно повредить его интересам. И в первую очередь Кирка волновало, как поведет себя в этой ситуации Ухура. Чтобы быть до конца уверенным, что она не узнает о беременности Маркус до определенного времени, Кирк приказал Чехову стать личным сопровождающим Нийоты во время посещения штаб-квартиры флота. Ни при каких обстоятельствах Чехов не должен был допустить встречи двух женщин, а так же Кирк взял с него слова, что Павел не посмеет даже сделать намека на то, что ему было известно. Чехову такая секретность не понравилась, но ослушаться своего капитана он не смел, потому наступил на горло совести и поклялся исполнять приказ до конца.  
Весь командующий состав и старшие офицеры были отозваны на Землю, остальному экипажу приказали завершить предварительные работы на «Энтерпрайз» и готовиться к сдаче корабля на ремонт. Расквартировывать их должны были к утру следующего дня — через восемнадцать часов. В отличие от них старшим офицерам не требовалось заполнять бланки увольнительных: согласно регламенту флота, командование имело право покидать корабль на срок менее трех суток без официального одобрения со стороны администрации объекта посещения. Это делалось из соображений безопасности и сокращения лишней бюрократической волокиты. В другое время Кирк бы порадовался этому порядку, но не сейчас, когда его ожидал долгий и непростой диалог с начальством. Грядущая встреча явно нервировала капитана: это отметил и Спок, за что получил красноречивый взгляд Кирка, и МакКой, зачем-то вызвавшийся сопровождать их двоих до самых дверей заседания. Подобное решение не понравилось Кирку, но придумать вескую причину, чтобы отослать корабельного доктора подальше, ему не удалось. Совершенно очевидно, что этот нетипичный жест МакКоя был продиктован не беспокойством за друга, скорее наоборот. То, что теперь Леонарда невозможно было оттащить от Спока, заставляло Кирка злиться. Проведя последние дни в изоляции от других людей, он как никогда прежде чувствовал нужду в общении с кем-то близким, но все внимание МакКоя было приковано к Споку. Почему он решил, что вулканец — представитель одной из самых выносливых рас Империи — нуждается в его неусыпном надзоре, Кирк не имел ни малейшего понятия. Да и на спор у них не осталось никакого времени. Шаттл с делегацией офицеров «Энтерпрайз» прибыл в ангары Сан-Франциско ровно в полдень, а на половину первого было назначено открытие заседания.  
Уже давно Кирк не ощущал себя таким вышколенным: едва комиссия и наблюдатели заняли свои места, его охватило странное чувство паники. Храбрость в последнее время часто покидала его, оставляя в крайне неподходящие для такого моменты. Потирая потеющие ладони о колени, он сидел и ожидал, когда трибун вызовет его к выступлению. Голос пожилого оратора в сером мундире эхом разносился по круглому помещению с уходящими ввысь колоннами вдоль стен. Полуденное солнце, только начавшее клониться к западу, отражалось от зеркальных окон соседнего здания и слепило в глаза сидевшим со стороны наблюдателей. То и дело Кирку приходилось наклонять голову, чтобы хоть как-то разглядеть лица генералов, расположившихся в противоположном конце зала. Мрачными темными изваяниями они восседали за длинной трибуной, все как один одетые в парадные черные кители, украшенные серебряными аксельбантами. Тугие воротники-стойки настолько сильно сдавили шеи, что у некоторых их них уже раскраснелись лица. Чем больше Кирк вглядывался в них, тем более ему становилось дурно, будто собственная форма давила на шею, мешая дышать.  
Непроизвольно потянувшись к вороту, Кирк оттянул его и прочистил горло, словно вот-вот заговорит. Этот жест не остался без внимания МакКоя, все это время неустанно наблюдавшего за ним. Другие могли решить, что капитан «Энтерпрайз» сосредоточенно слушает речь трибуна и готовился к молниеносному ответу, способному подавить сомнения генералов в самом зачатке. Но МакКой слишком хорошо знал Кирка. Джим всем своим видом желал показать, что не испытывает никаких волнений по поводу предстоящего выступления: сидел ровно, но в позе виделась расслабленность, моргал редко и даже дышал, как по секундомеру — размеренно и глубоко. Ничто не могло вывести капитана из равновесия. Именно такое впечатление Кирк производил на остальных. Но МакКой сидел достаточно близко, чтобы не заметить с какой быстротой пульсировала вена на шее Кирка. Открытый участок кожи над ней то и дело покрывался мурашками, словно Кирка пробирал озноб. Кроме прочего МакКой отметил и то, как он потирал ладони о колени, желая избавиться от выступавшего пота. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Леонард понял, в каком состоянии находился Кирк. Было даже удивительно, что он еще находил в себе силы и пытался контролировать свою нервозность.  
Когда Кирка вызвали к трибуне, МакКой и сам начал испытывать волнение, беспокоясь о том, как поведет себя капитан в таком состоянии. Кирк никогда не отличался предсказуемостью действий, порой выбрасывая что-то совершенно не поддающееся никаким объяснениям. Это было хорошо, когда они находились на поле боя: что могло быть лучше, чем застать противника врасплох. Но здесь, в зале заседания во время важного доклада о причинах проваленной операции любая неуместная реплика или действие могли повлечь за собой непредвиденные последствия.  
— Капитан ИСС «Энтерпрайз» Джеймс Т. Кирк, прошу Вас встать и подойти к трибуне. — Едва эти слова прозвучали, МакКой внутренне содрогнулся, видя, как Джим продолжает сидеть на своем месте.  
В немом ожидании трибун смотрел на неподвижного капитана, но тот, словно не услышал его слов. Кирк все продолжал сидеть на месте, и заминка становилась все более неловкой, грозясь перерасти в катастрофическую. Трибун оглянулся на генералов и заговорил снова:  
— Капитан ИСС «Энтерпрайз» Джеймс…  
— Я благодарен собравшимся здесь генералам за оказанную мне честь. — Кирк поднялся на ноги и молниеносно оказался у трибуны. — Случай, который оторвал Вас от, я уверен, не менее важных дел, к моему великому сожалению, стал самым большим пятном на моей репутации. Мне нелегко признавать допущенные ошибки, однако я готов понести любое наказание, которое вы сочтете необходимым. Но прежде позвольте мне сделать несколько заявлений.  
МакКой облегченно выдохнул и откинулся в кресле. В самую последнюю секунду Кирку все-таки удалось взять себя в руки и начать выступление, хотя выбранный им тон вовсе не обрадовал МакКоя: Джим сразу же начал утверждать, что корень его злоключений скрывается под личиной друга и соратника в рядах флота. Не без труда МакКой удерживал на лице маску спокойствия, но чем дальше вел диалог с генералами Кирк, тем более ему хотелось воскликнуть, что Джим несет полнейшую чушь.  
— Вы выглядите возмущенным, доктор. — Долгое время молчаливо наблюдающий за выступлением капитана Спок неожиданно склонился к МакКою. — Разве Вы не были согласны с Джимом?  
— Ты слышишь, что он несет? Не ровен час сюда войдут психиатры и уведут его под белы ручки.  
— Джим бы оценил Ваше волнение. Но уверен, такая сумбурность его рассказа продиктована волнением. Джиму не легко дается понимание того, что он не может целиком и полностью управлять ситуацией и зависит от лживых фактов заговорщиков.  
— Теперь ты его защищаешь?  
— Ваш тон подсказывает мне, что Вы недовольны моими словами. Когда мы были на корабле, мне казалось, что наше мнение по поводу паранойи Джима совпадает.  
— Чертовски признателен за понимание, Спок.  
— Возможно, Вы хотите выступить в поддержку Джима? Полагаю, Ваш опыт в изучении ромуланского сознания окажет положительное влияние на скептиков.  
— Я не оратор. Да и кому есть дело до мнения судового врача. Но вот ты бы мог… Уверен, что еще пожалею об этом, но ты должен помочь Джиму. Его слова звучат как бред: Кэрол все еще на хорошем счету у руководства благодаря матери, поэтому никто не станет без веских причин копаться в ее нижнем белье.  
— Гардероб доктора Маркус не имеет никакого отношения к произошедшему. Сожалею, но я не смогу убедить в этом сенат.  
— Это была метафора, — МакКой даже не смог разозлиться на Спока, как это обычно бывало. — Ни у кого нет доказательств, одни домысли.  
— Но они вполне логичны.  
— Вот. Тебе даже не нужно ничего придумывать. Просто скажи все, что говорил мне, пока мы были на корабле.  
— Вы в самом деле думаете, что это поможет?  
— Я подчищал дерьмо за Кирком все эти годы. Теперь твоя очередь постараться ради того, чтобы капитаном «Энтерпрайз» не стал какой-нибудь ублюдок, который первым же приказов выставит тебя прочь. — Для большей убедительности МакКой вцепился в ладонь Спока, отчего лицо вулканца стало еще более непроницаемым.  
— Ради кого в действительности Вы стараетесь, доктор МакКой?  
Ответить на этот вопрос Леонард не успел. Едва он смог полностью осознать глубину сказанного, Спок прервал речь Кирка, обратившись к сенату. Подобное являлось неслыханной дерзостью. Вулканец ниже по статусу и рангу не имел даже права выступать, пока трибун лично не попросит его встать перед сенатом. Но Спок будто не знал об этом. Безапелляционно он заявил, что виновен в провале операции в той же степени, что и капитан. То ли заинтересовавшись его провокационным заявлением, то ли потеряв дар речи от наглости, сенат продолжал хранить молчание в ожидании дальнейших слов.  
— Спок, что ты творишь?! — раздраженно зашипел Кирк, когда вулканец встал рядом с ним.  
— Принимаю ответственность за допущенную ошибку, капитан.  
— Не время геройствовать. Немедленно вернись на место и заткнись до тех пор, пока я не попрошу тебя выступить.  
— Прости, Джим, но я буду вынужден отказаться следовать приказу. Если тебе будет угодно, по возвращении на корабль ты можешь назначить для меня любое наказание. А пока позволь мне высказать известные мне факты. Уважаемый сенат. — Спок вытянулся по струнке, когда обратился к генералам. — Я допустил дерзость, перебив капитана, но считаю это допустимой мерой в сложившейся ситуации. Капитан Кирк забыл упомянуть тот факт, что именно я занимался расшифровкой засекреченных данных, полученных с Мемори.  
— У Вас было разрешение на это, коммандер? — к Споку обратился пожилой адмирал с мясистым лицом.  
— Капитан разрешил мне заниматься личным расследованием, но я не посвятил его в детали. Доктор Маркус была послана на Мемори для помощи в расследовании. Беря во внимание необходимость действовать как можно быстрее, я счел логичным опустить некоторые бюрократические нормы и обратился к ней за помощью напрямую.  
— Опустить бюрократические нормы — так Вы сказали? Коммандер, Вы отдавали себе отчет в том, что действовали, нарушая порядка пяти директив? Когда Вы принимали это решение, Вы думали о последствиях?  
Спок заверил сенат, что прекрасно осознавал последствия для себя, когда поступил так. Слушавший его Кирк лишь мог возмущенно морщиться и задаваться вопросом, что вдруг ударило Споку в голову. У них никогда не получалось выступать вдвоем: стремление Спока быть предельно честным и соблюдать протокол всегда выходило Кирку боком. Любая хитроумная идея обойти стороной нелицеприятные подробности миссии разбивалась вдребезги о типично вулканское желание сухого доклада с максимально правдивыми фактами. Спок никогда не помогал, скорее наоборот, портил любую красиво придуманную историю Кирка, но в этот раз стремление вулканца играть по своим правилам перешло допустимые границы.  
Совершенно ясно было, что собравшиеся в зале генералы и сами понимали, что произошедшее с «Энтерпрайз» не просто случайность. Капитан корабля был молод, но за его компетентность в свое время ручался сам адмирал Пайк. В память о его героических подвигах, многие давали Кирку огромный кредит доверия, и до последних событий молодой протеже Пайка не вызывал никаких нареканий у руководства флота. В жизни каждого капитана наступал момент, когда он совершает ошибку, влияющую на его будущую карьеру. И в силах заседавших в сенате генералов было сделать так, чтобы эта ошибка не стала для Кирка фатальной.  
Кирк прекрасно понимал, что никто не станет смещать его с должности капитана «Энтерпрайз», но от того, как он поведет себя сегодня, будет зависеть, каким будет отношение администрации флота к нему в дальнейшем. Поступит ли он как трус, свалив вину на своих подчиненных, или же ответит готовностью понести справедливое наказание ради возможности в дальнейшем продолжить возложенную на него миссию. И ровно в тот момент, когда Кирк стал ощущать, что до победного завершения его диалога с сенатом остались считанные минуты, вмешался Спок. Тому словно не сиделось на месте спокойно: с самым честным видом остроухий ублюдок посыпал голову пеплом и строил из себя смиренную овцу, готовую лечь на алтарь справедливости ради своего капитана. У Кирка создавалось впечатление, что Спок сейчас готов взять на себя вину за все злодеяния Хана, если его спросят об этом. Не в силах больше слушать совершенно бредовые речи Спока, Кирк грубо прервал его и попытался вернуть внимание генералов себе. Но удалось ему это с трудом. В очередной раз Спок мастерски прикинулся, что не понимает намеков Кирка, то и дело оборачивающегося к нему и красноречиво играющего лицом. Однако такое поведение не осталось без внимания заседавших генералов: с легким недоумением они начали перешептываться, когда пришло время вынести вердикт первого слушания.  
— Коммандер Спок, вы отдаете себе отчет в том, что Ваши действия могли повлечь серьезные последствия не только для капитана Кирка, но и для экипажа корабля?  
— Несомненно.  
— Ваш доклад будет прикреплен к делу. Что же касается Кэрол Маркус: внутренне расследование начнется незамедлительно вне зависимости от итогов завтрашнего заседания. Вас же я попрошу воздержаться от долгих поездок на ближайший период: совет вынесет решение по поводу Вашего некомпетентного поведения в течение трех административных дней. Надеюсь, что Вам хватит благоразумия появиться здесь по первому же требованию.  
— Подождите. — Кирка явно возмутило решение сената. — Я возражаю. То, что сказал коммандер Спок, является очевиднейшей профанацией.  
— Я уважаю Ваше стремление выгородить своего помощника, Кирк. Но вина коммандера Спока в проваленной миссии совершенно ясна. — Сидевший с самого края трибуны генерал хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Ваше выступление и без того затянулось. Весьма благородно, что Вы решили умолчать о вопиющих нарушениях со стороны Спока, однако, Вам стоило бы подумать о том, как подобное могло сказаться на Вас. О Вашей ответственности мы будем говорить завтра в порядке протокола. Но это уже чистая формальность — все обвинения с Вас сняты.  
— Но я виновен. Генерал, я не знаю, чего добивается коммандер Спок, но со всей ответственностью заявляю, что все допущенные ошибки целиком и полностью только на моей совести.  
— Заседание закрыто, Кирк. Постарайтесь не испытывать наше терпение и потрудитесь в следующий раз, если подобная ситуация повторится, все-таки обсудить стратегию доклада со своим помощником заранее.  
Поднявшись с места, члены сената один за другим покинули зал заседания. Наблюдатели нехотя стали разбредаться следом за ними, но Кирк продолжал стоять на месте, словно все еще не мог поверить в произошедшее. Очнулся он лишь, когда к нему подошел МакКой.  
— Эй, парень, ты как? В порядке? — он хлопнул Кирка по плечу.  
— Издеваешься? Я был бы в порядке, если бы этот черт не вскочил со своего места и не начал нести всю эту чушь… Кстати, где он, где Спок?  
— Минут десять как ушел. Ты здесь один остался. — МакКой кивнул на пустые кресла и неторопливым шагом направился к дверям. — У нас есть время до завтрашнего заседания. Может хочешь выпить? Как смотришь на то, чтобы завалиться в какой-нибудь бар и хорошенько надраться?  
— Нет желания. Спок все настроение убил своей выходкой. Этот ублюдок специально влез туда, куда его не просили. Он сделал это, чтобы выслужиться.  
— Перед кем? Джим, не неси чепуху. Спок — вулканец. У него есть эмоции, но явно не желание выслуживаться перед сенатом. Тебе за подобное могут дать медаль и повысить в звании. Споку после таких откровений грозит не хилый выговор, и будет большой удачей, если его не разжалуют. Джим, ты вообще меня слушаешь? Он твою задницу спас, между прочим.  
Кирк визгливо засмеялся, будто впадая в истерику.  
— Ты себя слышишь, Боунс? Он спасал кого угодно, но точно не меня. Не знаю, что ты себе напридумывал после месяца близкого общения с ним, но я прекрасно знаю Спока. Гораздо лучше тебя, уж поверь. И он бы так никогда не поступил. Когда он в последний раз делал что-то, чтобы помочь мне? Напомнить, как я едва не лишился корабля по его воле, Боунс? Возможно, тебе мозг на Солнце сжарило, пока мы швартовались с МакКинли. Но я прекрасно знаю, чего он добивается.  
— И чего же Спок добивается, умник?  
— Если бы я знал это, как думаешь, стоял бы я здесь и говорил с тобой? Не удивлюсь, если это связано с Кэрол.  
— Еще три часа назад ты был уверен, что Спок не имеет никакого отношения к произошедшему.  
— Но он сам сказал это, верно? — на лице Кирка вновь появилась гримаса, отдаленно напоминающая улыбку. — Он так тянет время, чтобы все уладить. Пока мы тут сидим и пытаемся разобраться кто прав, а кто виноват, ромуланцы уже готовят новый удар. Нам нужно как можно быстрее возвращаться.  
— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что это невозможно: корабль в плохом состоянии, на ремонт уйдут дни. И тебя никуда не отпустят, пока со всем не разберутся. Ты стал слишком одержим этими ромуланцами.  
— А ты, похоже, слишком одержим идеей защищать Спока, Боунс.  
— Чушь. Я лишь взываю к твоему рассудку, если ты еще способен думать логически.  
— Хочешь сказать, это я виноват в том, что случилось?  
— Не говорил я такого.  
— Нет, нет, ты хочешь сказать, что это из-за меня мы попали в засаду и едва не лишились корабля. — Кирк заметил, как МакКой закатил глаз и отвернулся от него. — Смотри на меня, Боунс! Смотри мне в глаза, когда я говорю. Разве это не так? Ты всю дорогу вечно меня в чем-то винишь.  
— Ты бредешь.  
— Я брежу?! Разве не ты сейчас пытался убедить меня, что Спок не виноват ни в чем? Боунс, но ведь на ком-то лежит вина за случившееся. Скажи мне, кто, если не капитан корабля, будет виновен в гибели своего экипажа и провале миссии? Думаешь, мне так приятно думать о том, почему Кэрол предала меня. Или быть может ты считаешь, что мне доставляет особое удовольствие сваливать вину на Спока? В отличие от тебя я людей вижу насквозь, и знаю, какими гнилыми внутри они могут оказаться. Предательство лишь вопрос времени.  
— Даже в моем случае?  
МакКой выжидающе взглянул на Кирка, но тот лишь неуверенно пожал плечами.  
— Хорошего же ты обо мне мнения, Джим. Не думал, что потерять этот проклятый глаз из-за тебя, окажется недостаточно, чтобы ты понял. К черту, знаешь, иди ты к черту со своей паранойей. Разбирайся со всем сам.  
— Подожди, Боунс, я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
— Но ты уже обидел, Джим. Уже. И если ты думаешь, что делаешь все правильно, то ошибаешься. Посмотри вокруг себя. Может быть до тебя наконец дойдет, что ты остался совсем один.  
— Куда ты идешь? — Вся злость в момент схлынула с Кирка, когда он понял, что действительно обидел МакКоя. Он попытался сказать что-то вслед уходящему другу, но тот лишь отмахнулся и скрылся за поворотом.  
Кирк действительно остался один. Он до последнего верил, что МакКой появится на следующем заседании, но Леонарда словно след простыл. Его не нашлось ни в медицинском центре при администрации флота, ни в военном городке, куда расквартировали всех офицеров с «Энтерпрайз». Кирк в гордом одиночестве предстал перед сенатом снова, и в этот раз он был предельно собран и сосредоточен. С непроницаемым лицом он сообщил, что готов понести самое суровое наказание, если это поможет им продвинуться в деле. Сенат после непродолжительного обсуждения сообщил о дисциплинарном взыскании и потребовал, чтобы впредь капитан «Энтерпрайз» сразу же доносил до руководства свои домыслы по поводу предателей. И на этом Кирку бы стоило успокоиться, но мера наказания его словно бы не устраивала. Кирку все казалось, что с ним кто-то заигрывает, свысока оценивая все старания, словно он ребенок, дурачливо играющийся в матроса. Всего за сутки он успел сменить несколько кандидатов на роль предателей Империи, и настолько запутался, что совершенно не понимал, что в действительности является правдой, а что всего лишь его домыслы.  
Чтобы хоть немного привести мысли в порядок и успокоиться, Кирк зашел в бар разу же после посещения администрации Флота. Солнце едва начало клониться к западу, а Кирк уже был пьян. Пить в одиночестве оказалось не таким уж скверным занятием: никто не мешал и не лез с неприятными разговорами, итогом которых непременно станет осознание, что он делает что-то не так. Рюмка едва держалась в негнущихся пальцах, а самому Кирку с трудом удавалось сидеть за стойкой ровно. Именно в таком состоянии его и нашла Ухура, наконец избавившаяся от навязчивого общества Чехова. Целые сутки она не видела Джима и не знала, что с ним происходило. Но ей хватило лишь одного взгляда, чтобы понять, насколько Кирком овладело мрачное осознание собственных ошибок. Ухура сделала вид, что не заметила его невменяемое состояние, лишь поджала губы, когда Кирк попытался возмутиться на ее предложение вернуться в военный городок. Стыдно было вести постоянно норовящего свалиться на дорогу Кирка. И Ухура со свойственным ей терпением принимала косые взгляды других офицеров, только иногда тихо напоминала Кирку, чтобы он хотя бы пытался сделать вид, что не надрался до невменяемого состояния.  
— Не хочешь поделиться, что произошло на заседании? — спросила Ухура, когда помогала Кирку раздеться и лечь в кровать. — На тебе лица нет с того самого времени, как мы прибыли на Землю. Что сказал сенат?  
— Что я молодец, как и всегда. Я отличный капитан и мною гордится флот. Что бы я не сделал, они всегда будут закрывать на это глаза. Я ведь терианец. Чистокровный терианец с прекрасной родословной. Даже удивлен, что они не заговорили о моем отце.  
— Ты опять за свое. Пора бы уже привыкнуть, что тебе не удастся переплюнуть Джорджа. Только если ты не совершишь героическое самоубийство. Хотя порой мне кажется, что именно этого ты и добиваешься, когда лезешь на рожон не проверив дважды.  
— О, похоже и ты считаешь, что я зря отправился туда и поверил видениям Спока на слово?  
— Ты — капитан. Я не могу обсуждать правильность принимаемых тобой решений на мостике.  
— Вот именно! Я — капитан. — Кирк довольно захрюкал и перевернулся на живот, мешая Ухуре стянуть с себя брюки. — Но похоже, другие об этом регулярно забывают.  
— Ты о Споке?  
— Ты знаешь, что он вытворил вчера? Прямо посреди моей речи встал и начал рассказывать про то, как он виноват и если кого и нужно наказывать, так это его. Словно не перед сенатом выступали, а перед директором школы. Не хватало только в конце слов о том, чтобы завтра же наши родители пришли.  
— Спок беспокоится о тебе, а ты называешь его помощь детской выходкой. Джим, тебе пора повзрослеть и перестать соперничать со Споком.  
— Почему вы все на его стороне?  
— Я не на его стороне, Джим, — с укором произнесла Ухура. — Я лишь говорю о том, что тебе пора перестать воспринимать его как соперника. Спок другого сорта, ему не нужна твоя похвала, как Чехову, и он не ударит тебя в спину, как Сулу. Он на твоей стороне, как и я.  
— Тебя послушать, так я должен сделать ему особое предложение и повести под венец. Спок — умница и хорошист. Если он такой великолепный, почему бы тебе не бросить бесполезный кусок мяса в моем лице и не начать встречаться с ним? А что, вы бы стали хорошей парочкой.  
— Ты пьян.  
— Разумеется, я пьян, Нийота! Думаешь, я не вижу, как ты на него пялишься? Все эти твои походы к нему, пока я занят на мостике, шушуканья за спиной. Ха, мне все известно.  
— Ты ходишь по тонкому льду, Джим. По-твоему, мне не известно, что ты перетрахал половину экипажа и еще с десяток девиц на других планетах? Да слава о твоих любовных похождениях идет впереди тебя. Знаешь, как парни из альфа-смены переиначили твою поговорку про безвыходную ситуацию?.. Лучше бы ты относился внимательнее к тому, что у тебя в штанах, чем обвинял меня в связи со Споком.  
— Не перекладывай с больной головы на здоровую. Мне известно, что ты замышляешь. Ты и все остальные ненавидите меня.  
— Я люблю тебя, Джим! Как ты не можешь понять этого? И я хочу тебе помочь, потому что вижу, как ты утопаешь в собственном дерьме, не желая принимать помощь от других. Мы все для тебя не слишком идеальные, хотя и ты далеко не самый лучший человек на свете. Но я все равно люблю тебя. А ты? Джим? — Ухура пнула Кирка по свисающей с кровати ноге, но тот никак не отреагировал. — Потрясающе.  
Прежде чем уйти, Ухура аккуратно сложила вещи Джима на стуле и выключила свет. В очередной раз Кирк доказал, что совершенно не умеет обращаться с самым ценным, что у него было — с людьми, которым он мог доверять. Но в одном он был прав: Ухура действительно уделяла Споку много внимания, когда думала, что Кирк этого не замечает. Именно со Споком она говорила, прежде чем нашла Джима в баре недалеко от военного городка. По ее мнению первый помощник капитана должен был знать, что творилось с Кирком и как им изменить безрадостное положение дел. Но коммандер отказался давать Ухуре какие-либо данные по слушанию дела капитана. Никакие уловки на Спока не действовали: он все еще был холоден по отношению к Ухуре и считал, что дела капитана не должны касаться его женщин. Такой же ответ ждал Маркус, едва она прибыла в Сан-Франциско. Она не знала, что Кирк передал ее дело военной полиции, и потому была крайне удивлена, когда вместо Джима у шаттла ее встретил Спок в сопровождении двух офицеров из управления.  
Когда Маркус потребовала от Спока объяснений, ее ждало сухое извинение за причиняемые неудобства и подписанный управлением Сан-Франциско приказ о немедленном взятии под стражу до выяснения обстоятельств. Кэрол понимала, что это билет в один конец. Отдел стратегических разработок, в котором она служила до поддельного перевода на «Энтерпрайз» соседствовал с одним из управлений внутренней полиции флота. Каждый день она видела тех бедняг, которых угораздило пойти против командования или стать пособниками бунтовавших колоний. Ни разу она не видела, чтобы те, кого обвинили в измене и привели на допрос, возвращались обратно. Кому-то хватало глупости попытаться сбежать. Однажды она даже стала свидетелем настоящей драмы: какой-то андорианец, служивший в администрации флота более десяти лет оказался взят с поличным, когда передавал секретные данные группе повстанцев, обвиняемых в разжигании десятков восстаний в кластера Волланис. Когда его и повстанцев вели в управление под неусыпным наблюдением конвоя, андорианцу удалось выхватить у охранника фазер и выстрелить в него. Прокричав что-то на родном языке, он кинулся высвобождать своих соратников, но громила-орионец в форме полиции ударом кулака раскроил тому лоб, и содержимое черепной коробки андорианца оказалось на асфальте. Кровь андорианцев, как оказалось, очень сложно отмыть. Еще неделю на асфальте Кэрол видела синие разводы, хотя группа зачистки тогда очень постаралась и прибрала все в считанные минуты. Вспоминая об этом случае, Маркус почувствовала тошноту и едва сдержалась до того момента, пока ей не позволили отлучиться в туалет. Допрос перенесли, но с ней остался Спок, на которого Кэрол набросилась с распросами, едва почувствовала себя лучше.  
Маркус была все еще уверена, что подозрения Кирка — лишь его попытка оправдать свою ошибку. И потому, не добившись от Спока вразумительных объяснений, она пригрозила, что сообщит обо всем Джиму. Но и это не помогло растопить вулканское сердце: Спок не позволил Маркус воспользоваться коммуникатором. Атмосфера накалялась, и Маркус все труднее было держать себя в руках. К исхожу первого часа она разрыдалась, отчего Споку стало совсем уж неловко, и он на время покинул помещение. Маркус все не могла успокоиться: окончательно зайдясь в истерике, она начала икать и трястись, будто ее вытащили на холод. В таких ситуациях полагалось проявить заботу и подставить плечо, на что Спок в сули своего происхождения, едва ли был способен. Обдумав варианты, он пришел к решению попросить о помощи МакКоя. Доктор был не самым чутким человеком, как казалось Споку, но тем не менее он был врачом. А состояние Маркус требовало вмешательства специалиста.  
Плохие отношения с Маркус не помешали МакКою возмутиться, когда он увидел, что с ней стало. Но разговорам он предпочел незамедлительную помощь, а потому Споку пришлось на некоторое время отложить разъяснения. Хотя они считались всего лишь гостями в этом месте, МакКой не испытал ни капли сомнений, когда потребовал выделить ему медицинский кабинет, куда и увел Маркус. Она все еще являлась действующим офицером флота, проходившим службу под руководством Кирка, а это значило, как резонно отметил МакКой, что о здоровье Маркус так же должен заботиться бортовой медик с «Энтерпрайз». Ему понадобилось не больше трети часа, чтобы привести Кэрол в самочувствие, после чего МакКой наконец вышел к Споку. В коридоре у медицинского кабинета никого кроме них не было, но МакКою это не показалось гарантией приватного разговора, потому он отвел Спока к окну, где развернул того спиной к стеклу, а сам встал напротив. Нарушение личных границ в данном ситуации МакКой считал оправданным, потому придвинулся к Споку как можно ближе, чтобы максимально обезопасить их беседу от возможности быть хоть как-то замеченной. Он то и дело покрывался испариной, и потому потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы привести себя в порядок и собраться с мыслями.  
— Тебе было известно о состоянии Кэрол, когда ее привели сюда? — потирая лоб, спросил МакКой.  
— Если Вы подразумеваете под этим шок, испытанный доктором Маркус в ходе анализа ситуации, то я предполагал, что подобное может случиться. Тем не менее я ожидал, что она проявит себя более стоически. Сожалею, что пришлось Вас вызвать, доктор, но я посчитал Ваше пребывание здесь логичным.  
— Я ценю, что ты обратился ко мне, как к эксперту в женских истериках. Но речь вовсе не об этом. Ты знал, что Кэрол беременна?  
— Любопытно. Что ж, этот факт в достаточной мере проясняет причину неустойчивого психологического состояния доктора Маркус.  
— Ты не удивлен?  
— В некоторой степени, — кивнул Спок. — Похоже, мне известно не все о терианских традициях планирования деторождения.  
— Ох, только не заставляй меня объяснять тебе про пестики и тычинки, Спок.  
— Ваше сравнение репродуктивной функции землян с размножением растений довольно необдуманно, тем не менее я понимаю, к чему Вы клоните. Мне известны базовые положения вашего способа размножения, и именно потому я могу сказать, что нахожу удивительным и интересным то, что доктор Маркус беременна.  
— Похоже, нас с тобой удивляют разные части этой истории. Но нам с этим придется что-то… — МакКой неожиданно прервался и, побледнев, часто задышал.  
— Вам нездоровится? — Спок уже ставшим для него привычным движением потянулся к плечу МакКоя, но был остановлен.  
—…что-то с этим делать. Нам придется… Прости, я отвлекся. Нам надо с этим что-то делать.  
— Вы выглядите не слишком здорово. Вас снова мучают головные боли? — Спок вновь попытался коснуться плеча МакКоя, но тот съежился, избегая прикосновения. — Как давно Вы отдыхали?  
— Сейчас не время. Лучше сосредоточься на более насущной проблеме. Нам нужно сообщить об этом Джиму.  
— Думаете, он еще не знает?  
— Сомневаюсь. Ему вряд ли бы хватило духа отправить Кэрол сюда, знай он о ее положении. Почти девять недель. Достаточно большой срок, чтобы они не обсуждали это.  
— Возможно, доктор Маркус по каким-то причинам решила скрыть факт своей беременности?  
— Как ты себе это представляешь?  
Спок пожал плечами. Многое в этой истории оставалось для него нелогичным, потому ответить четко на вопрос МакКоя он не мог. Вполне возможно, что доктор Маркус ждала удобного случая, чтобы избавиться от ребенка. Такой вариант был наиболее вероятным. Если бы она обратилась к судовым медикам, скрыть факт беременности оказалось бы проблематично. И все же Спока удивляло, что Кирк не знал об этом. Это могло так же означать, что ребенок не его.  
Услышав его предположение, МакКой рассмеялся.  
— Ты плохо знаешь Джима. Если бы кто-то спутался с Кэрол, этот человек был бы уже не жилец. Нет, ребенок его. Это я тебе гарантирую.  
— В таком случае нам стоит поспешить и известить Джима как можно скорее.  
— Разумное предложение.  
Они рассудили, что могут оставить Маркус на какое-то время под присмотром офицеров внутренней полиции. Отправляясь к Кирку в одиночку, каждый из них рисковал нарваться на очередную порцию неприятностей, когда как действуя вместе, они могли добиться нужной реакции. Но задуманному не суждено было осуществиться: едва они прошли несколько метров по коридору, как МакКой неожиданно кинулся к дверям туалета. Не потрудившись даже объяснить Споку, в чем причина неожиданной отлучки, он заперся изнутри и кинулся к раковине. Весь разговор он из последних сил держался, чтобы не показать, как ему плохо, и в последнюю минуту самообладание покинуло его. Руки тряслись, но МакКой с первой же попытки достал из кармана гипошприц, два патрона с порошком и заправил их. Кое-как расстегнув форменку, он оттянул ее до плеча и тут же поморщился, от открывшегося его взору зрелища: в зеркале отразилась расползшаяся под ключицей красная сыпь от постоянных инъекций. Уверенным движением МакКой вдавил головку шприца в кожу и нажал на курок. Дурнота тут же накатила волной, и, перетерпев первые неприятные ощущения, он заправил новый патрон, однако был вынужден отложить шприц. Тошнота сменилась резким головокружением, что заставило МакКоя вцепиться в раковину обеими руками.  
Когда со всем было покончено, он ощутил небывалый прилив сил. Нехотя приведя себя в порядок, МакКой вышел из туалета, готовый продолжить едва начатое дело. Но к его удивлению Спока в коридоре не оказалось.  
— Вот же черт. — МакКой кинулся на улицу, когда понял, что Спок отправился к Кирку без него.  
Конечно же ему стоило предупредить Спока и попросить подождать. Однако МакКоем в тот момент руководила не логика, а разум, замутненный болью. Да, приступы так и не прекратились, хотя МакКой заверил Спока, что больше не нуждается в помощи. Не потому что не хотел, чтобы тот беспокоился. Вулканец считал частые мигрени, одолевавшие МакКоя, лишь ментальным недугом. По его мнению Леонард внушал себе эту боль из-за нежелания смириться с ранением: прошло слишком мало времени, и он не хотел свыкаться с тем, что теперь никогда не сможет полноценно видеть. Конечно же МакКой с такой позицией был не согласен. Кому хочется внушать себе подобное! Нет, МакКой страдал от мигрени не по собственной прихоти, но в его силах было останавливать эти приступы. Не беспокоясь о том, что злоупотребляет лекарствами, он регулярно прибегал к помощи сильных обезболивающих. МакКой верил, что постепенно эта проблема исчезнет, нужно лишь перетерпеть. Но с каждым разом ему требовалась доза больше, и МакКой стал переходить на препараты, содержавшие наркотические вещества. Делиться этим с кем-либо он не считал нужным. Ведь тогда кто-нибудь обязательно заявит, что МакКой пристрастился к лекарствам.  
Пробегая по длинной дороге, ведущей к корпусу, в котором располагалась квартира Кирка, МакКой заметил Ухуру. Девушка явно куда-то торопилась, и МакКой не стал окликать ее. Присутствие Ухуры при разговоре с Кирком показалось ему нежелательным. Выждав некоторое время, чтобы быть уверенным, что Ухура его не заметит, МакКой проскользнул в здание и поднялся на нужный этаж.  
— Вы как раз вовремя. — Спок, стоявший у двери в квартиру Кирка, обернулся.  
— Ты не мог меня подождать?  
— Вы ушли так быстро, что я посчитал не тактичным уточнять у Вас причину задержки. В любом случае Вам не о чем беспокоиться. Джим сейчас пьян и не намерен ни с кем общаться.  
— Ты уже говорил с ним? — МакКой был разочарован.  
— Этот разговор был достаточно коротким и не информативным.  
— Так он знает, что Кэрол беременна?  
— Джим сказал, что беременность доктора Маркус не должна меня интересовать. Возможно, он не совсем понял, что я имел в виду.  
— Или же он понял тебя слишком хорошо.  
— Хотите сказать, что Джиму было известно о беременности Маркус до моего визита?  
— С выводами не стоит торопиться. — МакКой попытался хоть немного оправдать Кирка, но все выглядело именно так. Джиму было известно о беременности его любовницы, когда он стоял перед сенатом и обвинял ее в сговоре с ромуланцами. Мириться с пониманием этого было нелегко даже МакКою: ведь это значило, что Кирка окончательно одолели внутренние демоны, и без того раздиравшие его годами.  
Обсуждать подобное прямо под дверями в квартиру Кирка было недальновидным решением, но МакКою сейчас сложно было куда-то идти. Всеобъемлющая легкость, с которой он вышел из управления, испарилась, и теперь МакКой мог лишь с усталым видом подпирать стены, надеясь, что ему скоро дадут поспать.  
— Дело дрянь, — вяло констатировал он. — Если так пойдет дальше, нас ждут серьезные изменения в составе экипажа. И кстати, что насчет твоего дела? Тебе ведь предстоит встретиться с сенатом завтра?  
— Если Вы беспокоитесь о том, что я могу каким-то образом дискредитировать Джима, предоставив сенату данные о беременности доктора Маркус, то я заверю Вас, что не буду касаться этой темы. Мне не известны причины, по которым Джим посчитал уместным скрыть этот факт. И потому я не считаю возможным на данном этапе разбирательств прикреплять к своему докладу подобные факты.  
— И как ты оцениваешь свои шансы выйти сухим из этой ситуации?  
— Этот фразеологизм мне всегда казался любопытным, — с оживлением отметил Спок. — Мне предстоит долгий доклад. Я уже подготовил все документы и отдал коммодору Молен. Несмотря на положение вулканцев в Империи, я оценивают свою возможность сохранить текущий пост и звание как крайне высокую. Влияние посла Спока распространяется не только на вулканское общество. Сенат будет учитывать заслуги посла, уже не раз оказавшего помощь управляющему органу на Земле. Терианцы склоны оценивать других через призму собственного восприятия мира. И хотя посол Спок прибыл из того времени и места, где Вулкан не подвергся детерминации, мою идентичность с ним рассматривают как прямую связь настоящего и будущего. Иными словами, — Спок заметил как МакКой безыскусно прячет зевок, уткнувшись носом в собственное плечо, — я имею кредит доверия благодаря послу Споку и его неоценимой помощи.  
— Поэтому ты так легко вмешался вчера? Потому что знал, что тебя за это только пожурят для вида и отпустят на все четыре стороны?  
— Я сделал это, потому что Вы меня попросили.  
МакКой даже встрепенулся, сгоняя с себя дремоту.  
— При всех моих расчетах, человеческая натура — непостоянный фактор. С равным успехом я бы сегодня мог оказаться заперт в соседней с доктором Маркус камере.  
— Хочешь сказать, что пошел на риск из-за меня? — У МакКоя даже появился азарт в глазах.  
— Это не благородное занятие, как принято считать на Земле. Я оценил возможности и принял решение согласно сделанным мною выводам в процессе выступления Джима.  
— Но если бы вероятность попасть под суд все-таки оказалась выше. Ты бы поступил точно так же?  
— Возможно, Вы не до конца осознаете точность моих расчетов, доктор МакКой. Но принимая во внимание Ваше неумение оценивать других людей не по своему подобию, я представлю иную ситуацию. И моим ответом будет да. При иных обстоятельствах, снижающих мою возможность сохранить пост первого офицера «Энтерпрайз», я поступил бы тем же образом.  
— Значит, дело не в твоих «точных расчетах», Спок. Верно? — МакКой улыбнулся впервые с момента их встречи. — Знаешь, мне все равно, как ты объясняешь свой поступок. Я просто хоту сказать тебе спасибо. Вчера у меня не было на это времени. Джим сейчас не в лучшей форме, но поверь мне, он тебе благодарен. Пройдет какое-то время, он выбросит из головы всю эту дурь с подозрением всех и каждого и поймет, что без твоей помощи ему не обойтись.  
— Мне не нужны благодарности капитана, чтобы выполнять свою работу. Вы зря растрачиваете свое красноречие, доктор.  
— Мистер Спок. — МакКой жестом остановил его. — Вам когда-нибудь говорили, что занудство — не самая располагающая к общению черта?  
— Вы считаете мои слова занудными?  
— Я лишь хочу донести до тебя одну мысль. Не стоит обижаться на Джима. Позволь ему пережить эту ситуацию и отпустить свои предрассудки. Ему нужна твоя помощь, но сейчас он не готов принять это.  
Спок в задумчивости опустил голову. В словах МакКоя ему виделось зерно правильной мысли, но говорилось это так, словно предназначалось вовсе не для ушей вулканца. Идея, высказанная МакКоем неожиданно затронула что-то в глубинах натуры Спока, и он вкрадчиво заговорил:  
— Я пойму, если Вы посчитаете мое замечание неуместным, тем не менее мне кажется, Вы проявляете слишком много заботы о Джиме.  
— Это незаконно?  
— Насколько мне известно — нет. И все же я хотел бы обратить Ваши внимание на то, что Джим неоднократно показывал Вам словами и действием, что не желает этого. Почему Вы продолжаете поступать так самоотверженно?  
— Всем нужен тот, кто будет о них заботиться. Особенно в наше неспокойное время.  
— И даже Вам, доктор?  
— О себе я могу позаботиться и сам.  
МакКой конечно же понимал, что этим вопросом на самом деле хотел сказать Спок. И ему было приятно, хотя и неловко от такого проявления внимания. Все же натура Спока казалась ему непостижимой, и это заставляло МакКоя приглядываться к нему. Слушая и наблюдая за ним последние месяцы, МакКой узнал о Споке да и о самом себе гораздо больше, чем за весь срок службы на «Энтерпрайз». И то, что они впервые провели так много времени наедине не по чьей-то указке, а по личной инициативе, желая решить поставленную задачу, казалось МакКою очень важным. Вопрос Спока заставил его понять одну очень простую истину: какими бы не были их прения в спорах, как сильно его не задевал бы бесчувственный характер вулканца, МакКой мог ему доверять. Доверять нечто гораздо большее, чем просто свои мысли. МакКой чувствовал эту потребность всегда. Ему постоянно хотелось высказать свои идеи, возражения, и не важно кому. Болтливым его, конечно, назвать было трудно, и тем не менее МакКой любил говорить. Но с годами тяга ослабла, МакКой стал мудрее и понял, что не всякому дано услышать, то что говорят. Когда-то осознание этого факта ранило его, сейчас же МакКой лишь с циничным равнодушием отмечал, что всякому есть дело только до своих личных переживаний. И все же ему иногда хотелось поговорить, сняв маску благочестия. Отрадой был Джим, но теперь он отдалялся, словно бы вырос из рамок, в которых некогда чувствовал себя комфортно и к которым привык МакКой. С таким мириться было непросто. МакКой пока еще пытался как-то повлиять на изменения, хотя и понимал, что затея эта лишена смысла.  
Непростое время, да и было ли оно когда-нибудь легким и беззаботным — с сожалением подумал МакКой. Ведь не возьми Джим после воскрешения из мертвых в привычку контролировать жизнь всех и вся вокруг, смогли бы они со Споком так быстро понять друг друга? Споры для МакКоя были любимой частью их общения, он то и дело подначивал Спока, зная, как вулканцу нелегко дается понимание эмоций. Конечно, азарт уже был не таким как прежде: МакКою довелось заглянуть внутрь оппонента и борьба без цели перестала приносит ему столько удовольствия. И так происходит часто. Чем менее знаком образ оппонента — его волнения и переживания — тем легче борьба.  
Думать о подобном в спокойной обстановке удавалось редко, а потому МакКой как мог оттягивал момент, когда им снова придется вернуться к Маркус. К тому же ему все еще хотелось спать. Но Спок был категоричен, когда напомнил, что им предстоит долгая беседа с Маркус и терять время, ожидая, когда Кирк протрезвеет, прямо под дверью в квартиру — это крайне нелогично.  
— Считайте сегодняшний вечер хорошей инвестиций в будущее, доктор. Мы помогает не только другу или экипажу, но и всей Империи. Угроза ромуланского шпионажа сильна. Чем быстрее и точнее будут наши действия, тем меньше жертв в будущем понесет наше государство.  
— Как же редко тебе удается не строить из себя бесчувственного биоробота. Я даже начинаю ценить эти моменты. — С иронией признался МакКой. — Вот уж не думал, что когда-нибудь начну понимать кого-то вроде тебя.  
— К чему вы клоните, доктор?  
— Быть может не так уж плохо, что я тебе нравлюсь?.. Хотя ты наверняка сейчас возразишь и затянешь длинный монолог о том, что симпатия — эмоция, а вулканцы безэмоциональны.  
— Вовсе нет. — В голосе Спока вдруг проскользнула эмоция. — Я не намереваюсь возражать. Как я уже говорил — я испытываю к Вам симпатию в той же мере, что и к Джиму или другим членам экипажа. Оскорбительно думать, будто я страдаю фаворитизмом по отношению к Вам.  
— Тогда что же это? Нельзя любить всех одинаково, Спок. А то, что ты явно выделяешь меня среди прочих слишком очевидно.  
— Не обманывайтесь ложными проекциями. Попытка переложить собственные эмоции и мысли на других людей может говорить о серьезных психо-эмоциональных расстройствах. Беря во внимание пережитое Вами, я склонен оценивать вероятность данного варианта как высокую.  
— Высокую?  
— Семьдесят девять процентов. Я старался избежать упоминания точных цифр. Вы ведь сами просили меня быть менее дословным при озвучивании моих расчетов. Именно поэтому я использовал такой эвфемизм. Он довольно посредственен, но терианцы такое любят.  
— Я сказал это не потому что ждал от тебя точной цифры. Это было удивление. С каких пор ты записался в мои личные психоаналитики? Тебе стоит меньше подвергать все анализу и больше слушать то, что творится у тебя внутри. Вот и все, что я хотел сказать своим замечанием. Я знаю, как выглядит симпатия, и ты не сможешь меня разубедить. Если не хочешь, чтобы это было так очевидно, скрывай это лучше.  
МакКой снисходительно похлопал Спока по плечу и вошел в управление флотской полиции. Хотя Спок и попытался испортить ему настроение несуразными попытками откреститься от очевидного, настроение у МакКоя все равно поднялось. Свыкшись с тем, что может возбуждать интерес не только в женщинах, МакКой нашел в этом выгоду для себя: иметь в соратниках Спока не такая ужасная перспектива. Особенно в такое неспокойное время.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Танаквиль — древнеримская царица, политический деятель Древнего Рима.


	11. Сделка с дьяволом

      Нота протеста со стороны Ромуланской Федерации не заставила себя ждать. Известия об этом застали Кирка за изучением отчета Скотти по ремонту «Энтерпрайз». Вынужденная заминка обещала продлиться не больше недели, однако это вовсе не обрадовало Кирка, желавшего действовать как можно быстрее. То, что он до сих пор не получил официальных распоряжений о новой миссии, не останавливало его от нетерпеливого предвкушения: новая встреча «Энтерпрайз» с ромуланским флотом лишь вопрос времени. Сенат уже подтвердил, что статус капитана флагмана у Кирка никто не отберет — стоило очень сильно постараться, чтобы такое случилось. А кроме как «Энтерпрайз» никому другому позволить проскочить через границы в стан врага Штаб просто не позволит. Им требовались точные упреждающие удары, пока возомнивший, что имеет право обвинять Империю в нападении, Ромул не начнет открытый конфликт. Конечно же Терианская Империя уже давно заглядывалась на лакомый кусочек протяженностью в несколько десятков световых лет, залегавший между границ двух Федераций. Но Империей управляли отнюдь не остолопы: открытый конфликт с Ромулом или Кхоношем был приемлем только в случае, когда их союзник не станет вмешиваться в бой. Война против Конфедерации могла стать тяжелой и выматывающей. Глупо было лезть и пытаться забрать с кровью то, что после могло достаться им без особого труда. Нет, в планы Империи не входило развязать войну с Ромуланской Федерацией. Пока.  
      А вот наказать сподвижников Хана, позволивших ему за спинами влиятельнейших офицеров имперского флота подготовить несостоявшийся переворот, было не просто делом чести. Эту задачу главнокомандующий объявил своим долгом, пообещав управляющему органу Империи, что каждый участник заговора поплатится за содеянное собственной головой. Никто не желал допустить подобной истории ни сейчас, ни в будущем, даже через сотни лет. Империя отличалась жестокими нравами, но терианцы всегда считали это неотъемлемой частью своей натуры, позволившей им так быстро добиться космического господства в альфа-квадранте.  
      Кирк лишь сожалел о том, что струсил и не захотел открывать огонь по мирной колонии, доверившись сканерам. Итогом стал провал миссии и лишь пара десятков убитых ромуланцев, в то время как его собственный корабль едва не разорвало на части. После такого ужаснейшего провала Кирк едва мог оправиться. Его едва ли утешило замечание Спока, рассудительно заметившего, что проигранный бой — не проигранная война. Для Кирка слабость, проявленная им у Тооу, была личным позором, который он пытался всеми силами скрыть. В этом ему, разумеется, с охотой помогал экипаж, все как один подтвердившие рапорт капитана. Но Кирк знал, что они поступают так лишь из страха, а не уважения или солидарности. Мнение большинства стало определяющим, и никому не было дела до того, что Сулу пытался донести до руководства свой вариант произошедшего. Его рапорт прочли, но к общему отчету не прикрепили, желая оставить эту историю в том виде, в котором она выглядела бы наиболее благородно для терианцев. Кирку о донесении конечно же сообщили, явственно намекнув, чтобы к главному пилоту до возобновления полетов он присмотрелся и если понадобится, подал рапорт о его переводе на другой корабль. Заморачиваться по этому поводу Кирк не стал, считая старого и поверенного недруга лучше неизвестного человека, от которого можно ждать чего угодно. Судьба Сулу была известна ему наперед, чего нельзя было сказать о Споке. Никто не давал гарантий, что в последнюю минуту Споку не захочется вновь поменять свое решение, как он сделал это прямо во время заседания Сената два дня назад. Конечно, какими бы не были цели Спока в тот момент, он все-таки помог Кирку. Но это не меняло мнения Джима о том, что Спок сделал все исключительно ради собственной выгоды. Расчетливый вулканец знал все наперед. Он бы не стал лишь ради благородного жеста выгораживать своего капитана, с которым они едва были в хороших отношениях. Нет, Спок был уверен в том, что делает — у такого существа просто не может быть другой мотивации поступать нелогично, кроме как собственная выгода. Насколько это было опасно для самого Кирка, он еще не знал, а потому поспешил встретиться со Споком сразу же после того, как получил от секретариата военного суда решение сохранить за коммандером пост первого офицера и помощника капитана «Энтерпрайз». Кирк в первое мгновение с облегчением выдохнул, когда понял, что Спок останется на корабле, но вслед за этим его радость сменилась мрачным осознанием, что все опасения насчет вулканца оказались правдивы. Ему уже казалось, что он знает все об этой ситуации, но Кирка ждало еще одно странное открытие. По просьбе Сената на Землю прибыл посол Спок. Ссылаясь на его заслуги перед Империей в будущем и неоднозначность ситуации с коммандером Споком в нынешнем времени, суд решил, что присутствие посла на слушании необходимо. Спок являлся уникальным в своем роде офицером: несмотря на то, что он причислял себя к вулканскому роду, игнорировать факт наличия в нем терианских генов было крайне непрактично. Еще во времена Академии несмотря на явную неприязнь к нему как к представителю второсортной расы, Споку оказывали гораздо больше внимания, нежели другим вулканцам. Он сочетал в себе уникальные черты обеих рас и обладал потенциалом, способным в будущем раскрыться в нечто грандиозное. Любившие превращать жизни солдат в разменную валюту конечно же не поощряли особенного отношения к Споку. Но те, кому важнее было вырастить одного полезного и перспективного офицера вместо десятка солдат, считающих единственным долгом погибнуть за Империю, предпочли выждать некоторое время, чтобы взглянуть на то, в кого Спок вырастит. Как преподаватель и ученый Спок в Академии был незаменим, да и амбициями терианцев как казалось он не обладал, потому смиренно принял участь жителя военного городка в Сан-Франциско. Но едва ему дали шанс проявить себя на поприще военной службы, карьера Спока претерпела явные изменения. Многие отнеслись к идее Пайка взять на пост своего помощника Спока с неодобрением. Даже в Сенате оставались те, кто до сих пор считал подобную авантюру слишком большим риском. Однако им пришлось пересмотреть свое мнение и согласиться, что решение Пайка дало определенные плоды в будущем, когда им довелось познакомиться с послом Споком. Пожилой вулканец, имевший за плечами чуть больше сотни лет службы на благо Империи вызвал у Сената интерес. Его не раз спрашивали о будущем Империи и о судьбах отдельных личностей, но вулканец с хитростью, присущей только человеческому дитя, избегал прямых на то ответов. Он четко знал, какой информацией стоит делиться, а какую никогда и никому не выдавать, чтобы не нарушить и без того изменившийся мир. К советам посла прислушивались не только на Новом Вулкане. Спока вызывали на Землю не раз и задавали самые разные вопросы. Не всегда он отвечал. Но всегда давал подсказки и советы.  
      Сомнительная история с проваленной миссией на ромуланской территории была тем случаем, когда требовалось вмешательство посла. Все понимали, что судьба молодого коммандера никак не связана с послом Споком: каким бы не было решение суда, это уже никак на нем не отразится. И все же иррациональный суеверный страх заставил сенат вызвать посла на заседание. Вдруг они что-то упускают и в горячности праведного возмущения могут принять решение, которое лишит их золотого ума вулканца.  
      Стать военным легко. Для того, чтобы дослужиться до офицера, нужно быть лишь преданным ценностям Империи, чтобы хоть немного подняться по карьерной лестнице стоит обладать еще и храбростью и не задавать лишних вопросов. Но для адмиралов ценнее всего умение поступать по собственному уму. Управление огромным государством с сотнями тысяч воинов, готовых сражаться за честь Империи, требовало не дюжих талантов. И именно это послужило причиной изъявленного одним из адмиралов желания пригласить посла Спока на заседание.  
      Встреча двух мужчин, являвшихся собой одну личность, разделенную десятками годов истории, не была для них неожиданностью. Скорее логичной закономерностью. А потому долгих приветствий не случилось: коммандер Спок сразу же приступил к докладу, едва посол занял место среди членов сената. Его рассказ повторил предыдущее выступление. Слово к слову легли ровно, будто точно высеченные в камне и оттого неизменные. Это поразило некоторых из присутствовавших: не всем доводилось иметь долгие дипломатические отношения с вулканами, и они не знали о тонкостях натуры этого народа. Но, разумеется, отточенный монолог, наполненный скупостью эмоций был продиктован не только происхождением коммандера.  
      В процессе всего заседания, Спок то и дело кидал взгляд на посла, устремившего на него проницательный взор. О чем думал этот старый вулканец? Его лицо сохраняло спокойствие, и никому не удалось бы разгадать, что скрывалось за этой маской. А потому все с волнением ожидали, когда же заговорит посол. И это любопытство одолевало так же и коммандера, который старался всем своим видом доказать, что достоин называться вулканцем — существом, не способным поступать из корысти.  
      И когда посол поднялся со своего места и обратился к присутствующим в зале заседания, по рядам словно рябью прошло волнение, прибившееся к трибуне, за которой стоял коммандер.  
      — Уважаемый Сенат, если вы позволите мне говорить в защиту этого юноши, я возьму слово. — Посол обвел взглядом присутствующих. — Отбросим в сторону мысли о том, что мы с коммандером Споком связаны общими предками и судьбой — fatum nos iungebit*, но не указала нам, что мы не можем прожить разные жизни. Я всегда старался поступать так, как того велел устав. За долгую карьеру в звездном флоте я позволил себе нарушить эти правила лишь несколько раз, когда предо мною стоял выбор: жизнь и благополучие моего капитана или слепое исполнение обязательств без так называемой импровизации. Выслушав коммандера Спока я не нашел ни единого нарушения устава. Он поступил ровно так, как от него требовала ситуация, не позволив эмоциям взять верх над разумом. Сложно сказать, как именно поступил бы я сам в его возрасте и обладая его опытом. Но несомненно я считаю его поступок достойным вулканца. Все мы допускаем ошибки преднамеренно или нет. И нельзя знать наперед, чем они обернуться для нас в последствии. Если бы мне довелось прожить эту жизнь еще раз, я не раздумывая совершил бы те же ошибки, что и прежде. Потому что именно эти свершения позволили мне стать тем, кем я являюсь сейчас.  
      — Что же это значит, посол?  
      — Вы уже приняли решение, не так ли? Вопрос состоит не в том, какое оно. Вопрос в том, является ли оно правильным. Вы пригласили меня, чтобы я ответил на этот вопрос, но не до того, чтобы судил поступки коммандера Спока. И это логично. Ведь я могу быть заинтересован в определенном исходе сегодняшнего заседания. И вам хочется знать: в каком решении я заинтересован, каким оно должно быть, чтобы однажды привести коммандера на мое место.  
      — Вы искуснее любого вулканца подмечаете такие детали, посол.  
      — Разумеется, ведь я наполовину терианец. В моей природе видеть возможности там, где иссякает логика.  
      Посол говорил легко и красиво. В его словах едва можно было уловить хотя бы каплю издевки.  
      — Решение, принимаемое сенатом, несправедливо называть неправильным, каким бы оно не было. Я прожил достаточную жизнь по меркам любого человека, и могу назвать себя мудрым. Но что такое мудрость одного по сравнению с умом десятерых? Я жил в другом мире: Хан пришел сеять свое зерно сомнений годами позже, а ромуланцы затаились на границах на столь долгий срок, что впервые встретить мне их довелось лишь в тридцать два года. Удивительно, но каждый день я наблюдаю за миром, который мне знаком, но все больше он становится подлинным. Уважаемый Сенат, если вам интересно, что именно я могу сказать о коммандере, вам следует узнать лишь одну вещь: как бы не менялась судьба нашей Империи, когда-то моя молодость и молодость коммандера были единым целым.  
      Знал ли посол исход сегодняшнего слушания или для него до определенного момента это была такая же загадка, как и для коммандера Спока, но тем не менее его талант дипломата сыгран не последнюю роль в сегодняшнем дне. Заседавшая военная комиссия с внимательностью отнеслась к словам посла, не раз успевшего доказать ныне живущим свою преданность Империи. Суд признал действия Спока правомерными: вполне возможно, что его поступки не пошли на благо экипажа, но были направлены исключительно за защиту суверенности Терианской Империи, а это было важнее. Единодушно сенат согласился с заседавшими офицерами, сообщившими, что Споку дозволяется сохранить за собой прежнее звание и должность на корабле.  
      Трудно было поверить в такой фарс. Даже коммандер понимал, что не состоявшаяся показательная казнь устроена лишь для отвода глаз. Гораздо более логичным исходом сегодняшнего дня было получить понижение и перевод на службу куда-то подальше от глаз руководства на одну из пустующих научных баз, где до сих пор не могли разработать новый более действенный образец фотонных бомб с биологическим оружием. Несмотря на разговор с МакКоем, которого Спок легко убедил в том, что заранее знает исход заседания, его немало смутил такой вердикт. Он был готов принять самое суровое из наказаний, уготованных для офицеров в таких случаях, но все оказалось гораздо прозаичнее: его жертва никому не оказалась нужна. Даже выговор и тот носил чисто символический характер. Такое странное стечение обстоятельств, на которое посол Спок вряд ли имел влияние, заставило коммандера искать логичные причины в произошедшем. Ради чего сегодня собрались все эти люди? Спок верил, что в их решении нет логики, и этими мыслями он поспешил поделиться с послом, когда они остались наедине на одной из обзорных площадок военного посольства.  
      — Я понимаю твое удивление, — утешающим тоном произнес посол, после того, как выслушал своего молодого собеседника. — Если бы я обладал тем же количеством знаний, что и ты, меня не меньше поразило бы такое мягкое решение.  
      — Вам известно больше моего, это закономерно. Потому я и обратился к Вам, чтобы узнать причину. — Спок говорил размеренно, желая насладиться беседой — увы, ему не каждый день доводилось говорить на родном языке.  
      — Это известие застало меня в пути. Мой мальчик, ромуланцы выступили с открытым заявлением и потребовали выдать им преступников, совершивших ужаснейший акт военного беззакония. Возможно, тебе не сообщили, но несколькими часами ранее они уже связались с нашим парламентом, заявив, что не собираются терпеть нарушение мирного договора. Теперь же они хотят честного суда над теми, кто уничтожил их корабли и убил их людей.  
      — Их желание логично и объяснимо.  
      — Оставь этот сухой тон… — в голосе посла слышалось гораздо больше эмоций, чем обычно мог себе позволить вулканец. — Ни к чему эти церемонии. Нам обоим известно, что наша мать была терианкой, и мы унаследовали от нее прекрасный дар. Сбереги эту сдержанность для других.  
      — Какими бы не были мои эмоции в данный момент, логичность выдвинутого требования неоспорима.  
      — Но нравится ли тебе это требование?  
      — Эмоциональная оценка действий врага неуместна. Мне понятна причина, по которой сенат принял решение сохранить за мной прежнюю должность. Поспешность их решения означает, что командование проявляет осторожность из-за малого количества данных. Исходя из этого, я заключаю, что ромуланцы отложили открытые переговоры.  
      — Верно. Они дали парламенту пять часов на принятие решения. Ромуланцы боязливы и не хотят открытого конфликта как и мы. Но они не забывают о лучшем способе защиты, открытом нашими общими предками. Страх перед Империей заставляет их не стоять на месте. Боюсь, Спок, наше первое открытое столкновение случится гораздо раньше, чем мне было известно. То, что парализует кролика, смотрящего в глаза удаву, может вынудить его и напасть.  
      — Эти же люди два года назад объединили силы с Ханом, желая захватить власть в Империи. Нельзя так легко доверять образу невинных жертв, который они вокруг себя создали.  
      — Натура ромуланцев изучена нами слишком плохо. Мы не можем судить об их качествах по собственным убеждениям. Но не стоит подвергать сомнениям, что наша неосторожность подвела их к серьезному решению. Тебе необходимо поговорить с Джимом. Убеди его выступить перед Сенатом с просьбой о поддержании мирного договора. Для войны сейчас не лучшее время.  
      — Не существует момента начала конфликта, который устраивал одновременно все стороны этого конфликта. Мы можем лишь предвосхитить нежелательные последствия или создать условия, подходящие для нас. Бежать от сражения не в правилах вулканцев.  
      — Но не забывай, кто управляет Империей. Людям свойственно ошибаться и действовать сгоряча. Им кажется, что откладывая принятие решения они лишь усугубляют свое положение. Но в самом деле, сейчас это будет благом для всех.  
      Спок закивал, понимая, к чему клонит полос. И все же его терзали неразрешенные вопросы, которые еще остались по воле Кирка.  
      Более всего его беспокоила судьба доктора Маркус, с которой они вчера едва успели поговорить. Ситуация, в которой они оказались была неприятной — кто-то явно попытался обставить все так, чтобы в глазах большинства вина за провал операции легла на плечи командующего состава корабля. Но Спок был слишком рассудителен, чтобы винить во всем только себя или Кирка. Они оба допустили достаточно неточностей в своем поведении, чем усугубили ситуацию. Однако первопричина их позорного проигрыша таилась в другом. И Спок не желал поддаваться терианской нетерпеливости, с которой Кирк вцепился в вариант с предательством Кэрол. В ее положении такой поступок был бы не просто нелогичен, он напросто лишен смысла.  
      Спок желал разобраться в случившемся до того, как истинное положение вещей погрязнет в домыслах и догадках, затмевающих собой правду. Но когда сенат услышал о его желании продолжить участие в расследовании дела доктора Маркус, он получил жесткий отказ. Кэрол перевели в другое место, поместив под стражу, и ее общение с любым из офицеров флота становилось строго регламентированным. При всем желании Спок не мог нарушить решение суда, а потому ему необходимо было разобраться в ситуации без участия доктора Маркус.  
      Обдумывая это, Спок решил прибегнуть к помощи более мудрой и опытной части себя.  
      — Посол, Вам известна личность предателя? — задал он вопрос, прежде чем они покинули здание посольства.  
      — Как я могу знать то, чего никогда не случалось в моем прошлом? — Посол едва заметно улыбнулся. — Сожалею, эта история для меня такая же загадка, как и для тебя. И я бы с превеликим удовольствием принял участие в решении этой проблемы. Но у меня нет на это разрешения. И это тоже является причиной, по которой я хочу, чтобы ты поговорил с Джимом. Убеди его не торопиться. Он слишком молод и неопытен, а потому может совершить ошибку, которая перечеркнет все его старания.  
      — О ком или о чем Вы заботитесь больше всего, посол? За время нашего разговора я пришел к выводу, что Вы заинтересованы в решении этой ситуации многим больше прямых участников конфликта. Возможно, менее проницательные терианцы этого не заметили, но я вижу, что Вы что-то скрываете.  
      — Я надеялся, что история с Ханом научила тебя чему-то. Единственная причина, по которой я могу что-то скрывать, это моя надежда на то, что этого никогда не случится. А если случится, то ты пойдешь своим путем, не ожидая моей подсказки. Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы прожить одну и ту же жизнь дважды, Спок.  
      Нехотя, как в детстве, когда Аманда уговаривала его примириться с характером отца, Спок кивнул. Но не потому что не хотел расстроить посла, как это было в случае с Амандой, а потому что понимал, что за этими словами кроется еще одна правда. И эту правду посол Спок будет оберегать от него до последнего, на какие бы уловки он не пошел.  
      Впервые Спок осознал, что в проявляемом Джимом недоверии к послу имеется зерно трезвой мысли: кто знал, какие именно мотивы двигали этим вулканцем, и чего в действительности он добивался.

***

  
      Очевидная необходимость срочного разговора с Кирком требовала от Спока быстроты. Тем не менее он позволил себе потратить еще несколько минут, чтобы встретиться с МакКоем, чье вчерашнее наставление он не забыл. Кирк, что было вероятнее всего, воспримет новость о снятии обвинений со Спока не лучшим образом. В последние дни его реакция на некоторые вещи стала совершенно непредсказуемой, и Спок хотел, чтобы при разговоре с капитаном присутствовал кто-то, кто будет способен уравновешивать Кирка. Кандидатура МакКоя была наиболее вероятной в этом случае, ведь он был посвящен практически во все тайны Кирка. Но самое главное, как полагал Спок, заключалось в том, что МакКой не потерял самоотверженной привязанности к Кирку, несмотря на все лишения, которые ему приходилось испытывать благодаря капитану.  
      О недавней ссоре двух друзей Спок, разумеется, не знал и даже не догадывался. Ведь стоило ему упомянуть о необходимости встречи с Кирком, МакКой тут же согласился сопровождать его. Если бы Споку довелось узнать все подробности общения этих людей, то он счел это поведение нелогичным даже для Леонарда.  _Даже для Леонарда_. Эта мысль могла бы натолкнуть Спока на более интересные рассуждения, но он не знал ничего о недавней соре друзей: ни о ее исходе, ни о предмете вздорной перепалки.  
      Всепрощающий характер привязанности МакКоя к Джиму казался Споку такой же константой, как их собственная неуживчивость и споры до недавнего времени. Оба факта не устраивали Спока полностью, но тем не менее он считал логичным пользоваться этим постоянством в своих целях. Перед лицом объединяющей их вместе угрозы ни у кого не должно было остаться претензий друг к другу.  
      Спок поспешил встретиться с Кирком еще раз, пока не зная, что капитан напился прошлым вечером до такого состояния, что позабыл о его визита с новостью о беременности Кэрол.

***

  
      — Твоей твердолобости остается лишь позавидовать, Спок. — Будто потешаясь, говорил МакКой, когда они вдвоем поднимались в лифте в зал для совещаний, с любезного позволения администрации флота выделенный Кирку под временных штаб. — Тебя так взволновала судьба Кэрол. Почему? Вы ведь не особо ладили. Насколько мне известно, эта дамочка тебя на дух не переносит еще с первого дня знакомства.  
      — Личные симпатии и неприязни никоим образом не должны влиять на принимаемые офицером решения. Фаворитизм исключает честный взгляд на проблему.  
      — Да, именно поэтому из всех офицеров, с которыми ты мог пойти к Кирку на совещание ты выбрал именно меня. Уж если это не фаворитизм, то что тогда, Спок?  
      — Рациональное распределение человеческих ресурсов. Ваше присутствие скажется благоприятно на состоянии Джима, если разговор покажется ему неприятным или раздражающим.  
      — Я же не погремушка для ребенка. Ты что, надеешься меня в случае чего просто спихнуть Джиму, чтобы он успокоился?  
      — Вы успели оскорбить меня дважды, доктор. — Спок вздернул брови. — Мои действия направлены исключительно на достижение общей выгоды.  
      МакКой отреагировал на это лишь тяжелый вздохом. Сегодня он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше и не собирался устраивать бессмысленную перепалку со Споком. Обезболивающее действовало безотказно с самого утра. МакКою даже не пришлось увеличивать дозировку. Он нашел прекрасный препарат, который, к его огорчению, на «Энтерпрайз» доставлять не планировали. Пришлось озаботиться тем, чтобы один из знакомых ему врачей в медицинском управлении флота снял ограничение на вывоз лекарства с базы. Когда ему доведется вновь побывать на Земле, МакКой не знал, а нужда в препарате могла возникнуть в самый неподходящий момент. И ему вовсе не хотелось где-то посреди бескрайнего космоса оказаться один на один со своей болью.  
      Выйдя из лифта, они направились к дверям зала, где их уже должен был ждать Кирк. Им стоило обсудить тактику, прежде чем они встретиться с Кирком, но Спок как всегда посчитал необязательным советоваться с МакКоем. Без стука открыв дверь, он вошел в помещение и к удивлению сопровождающего его Леонарда вскинул правую ладонь в приветственном жесте вулканцев.  
      — Посол, — Спок совершенно бесцветно поприветствовал стоящего рядом с Кирком человека. — Прошу извинить нас за то, что прерываем ваш разговор.  
      — Все в порядке, Спок. Мы закончили. — Посол развернулся к своей более молодой версии и тоже поднял ладонь в приветственном жесте. — Полагаю, ты хотел бы поговорить со своим капитаном наедине.  
      — Не совсем.  
      Спок шагнул в сторону, позволяя наконец МакКою войти в помещение. Выразительно дернув бровями, тот обошел коммандера и чуть заметно наклонил голову, выражая почтение послу. Он не любил вулканские ужимки с растопыриванием пальцев, и потому решил проигнорировать тихое покашливание Спока.  
      — Боунс, ты то тут, что… — Кирк выглядел крайне растерянно, но по его раскрасневшемуся лицу было не трудно догадаться, что еще секунду назад они с послом о чем-то яро спорили.  
      — Здравствуй, Леонард.  
      МакКой парализовало от странного ощущения, когда посол обратился к нему, смотря прямо в глаза. Ему даже почудилось, что в голосе старого вулканца сквозили какие-то эмоции, похожие на радость. Он не был так уж хорош в умении разгадывания подтекста вулканской манеры общения, потому постарался не заострять на этом внимание. Но особенный взгляд, которым наградил его посол, заметили и другие. Прочитав на лице МакКоя удивление, Кирк посмотрел на посла, для которого, кажется, присутствие в помещении других людей перестало быть таким уж важным. В отличие от МакКоя, встретившегося с послом лично впервые, Кирк имел опыт общения с этим вулканцем и знал, что тот обладал красноречивым взглядом. Но даже без этого знания не так трудно было догадаться, что происходит нечто странное.  
      О докторе МакКое посол говорил крайне мало и сухо, даже когда Кирк спрашивал его прямо. Лишь оговаривался, что для Джима доктор всегда был особенно близким другом. Насколько же близкими были отношения Спока с МакКоем он никогда не упоминал. Но одного короткого обращения по имени было достаточно, чтобы ощутить странное напряжение, повисшее между впервые встретившимися лицом к лицу людьми.  
      Одно лишь могло порадовать Кирка в этот момент: Спок за спиной МакКой лишь дернул удивленно бровью и устремил на посла не менее удивленный взгляд. Это значило, что посол не посвятил в свое прошлое даже его.  
      — Что произошло с тобой? — Посол пересек комнату, чтобы ближе рассмотреть безобразный шрам МакКоя. Леонард так и не нашел времени и желания озаботиться тем, чтобы подобрать подходящую повязку и спрятать свое не слишком благородного происхождения ранение. Он успел привыкнуть к косым взглядам окружающих и не считал необходимым скрывать этот шрам.  
      — Боевое ранение.  
      — Мне жаль.  
      Впервые МакКой слышал такое искреннее выражение сочувствия к себе. Словно посол лично был виновен в его ранении. Но по его вопросу МакКой догадался, что этого в прошлом посла не случалось. Старый Спок не мог предвидеть подобного развития событий и возможно именно потому его голос наполнился таким сожалением. От понимания, что где-то в иной версии своей жизни он до сих пор мог полноценно видеть, МакКою стало не по себе. Судорожно вздохнув, чтобы взять себя в руки, он неожиданно улыбнулся и успокаивающе произнес:  
      — Вы не виноваты, посол.  
      Он чувствовал необходимость поступить именно так. Никакой логики или рациональности в этом не было — чистая и искренняя эмоция, продиктованная предчувствием, зародившимся в его душе после слов посла. Но этот миг продлился не долго: как только МакКой перестал улыбаться, все встало на свои места.  
      — Не буду смущать вас своим присутствием. — Посол с удивительной легкостью вернул своему голосу прежнее спокойствие. — Надеюсь, Джим, что твои друзья смогут донести до тебя важность взвешенных решений лучше меня. Живи долго и процветай.  
      Не задерживая раскрытую ладонь в воздухе дольше положенного, посол стремительно вышел за дверь. Без него напряжение в комнате моментально возросло. Спок этого не заметил, лишь чуть нахмурился, когда Кирк презрительно фыркнул и уселся в кресло. Но для МакКоя неприятное тягучее затишье, предсказывающее бурю, имело под собой вполне объяснимое основание. Не сложно было догадаться, что посол и Кирк поругались. И ссора эта была довольно серьезной: руки Кирка до сих пор дрожали от напряжения, но не это заставило МакКоя серьезно отнестись к его состоянию. Обходя кресло, в которое сел Кирк, Леонард заметил открытую кобуру фазера. Кирк всегда с особой тщательностью относился к своему оружию. Он мог по несколько раз проверить состояние фазера: включен ли предохранитель, надежно ли оружие лежит в кобуре. По случайности забыть закрыть ее Кирк не мог. Он хотел воспользоваться фазером, но что-то его остановило. Вполне возможно, что ему помешало появление Спока и МакКоя.  
      Говорить об этом вслух Леонард не стал. По крайней мере не при Споке.  
      Обойдя стол, МакКой сел в дальней его части, чтобы видеть капитана и первого помощника. Их ждал тяжелый разговор, но начать его должен был Спок.  
      — Как прошло слушание? — Кирк прочистил горло и обратился к Споку, будто его присутствие здесь не означало, что с коммандера сняты все обвинения.  
      — Сенат счел мои действия правомерными.  
      — Значит, ты все еще мой первый офицер, Спок?  
      — Полагаю, ты ожидал иного исхода.  
      — При участии посла Спока иного решения от Сената я и не ожидал. — Кирк натянуто улыбнулся. — Так что за разговор у вас двоих ко мне? Какую в этот раз ты принес новость, чтобы огорчить меня?  
      — Доктор Маркус.  
      При упоминании ее имени Кирк поморщился.  
      — Ее перевели. Я запросил разрешение провести предварительное расследование лично, но получил отказ. Джим, я не намеревался действовать в обход тебе, однако, ситуация требовала безотлагательных мер.  
      — Безотлагательных, значит?  
      — Твой предыдущий отказ обсуждать ситуацию доктора Маркус не оставил мне выбора.  
      — Когда это было? Что-то не припомню, чтобы ты обсуждал это со мной.  
      — Вчерашним вечером я приходил к тебе. Но ты был… Пьян. Мне известны побочные действия алкоголя на разум терианцев, но я надеялся, что ты вспомнишь об этом утром.  
      Кирк промолчал. Его нежелание идти на контакт заставило МакКоя включиться в разговор.  
      — Джим, Кэрол беременна. Спок хотел убедиться, что тебе об этом известно.  
      — А похоже, что мне об этом неизвестно? — грубо спросил Кирк.  
      — Судя по всему — нет. Ты натравил на нее этих псов из внутренней полиции. Это не слишком похоже на действия человека, которому известно о беременности его женщины.  
      — Только если она действительно беременна.  
      — Она беременна. Это я тебе гарантирую.  
      — Откуда ты вообще об этом знаешь?  
      — Я медик, Джим. И я знаю, как выглядит чертов эмбрион и где его нужно искать.  
      — Нет, я не об этом. Откуда ты вообще про это прознал?  
      — Спок попросил меня…  
      — Я посчитал ситуацию достаточно нетипичной и привлек к ее решению доктора МакКоя. Он компетентный специалист. В процессе допроса доктор Маркус повела себя нетипично, и я обратился за помощью к доктору МакКою, который имеет больше опыта в общении с терианскими женщинами и склонен понимать причины их странного поведения. Доктор МакКой провел исследования и выяснил, что нестабильное состояние доктора Маркус вызвано изменением гормонального фона в следствие ее беременности. Это непредвиденное обстоятельство вынудило нас изменить тактику и обратиться к тебе.  
      — А ты и рад бегать по указке Спока, а? — Кирк повернулся к МакКою.  
      — Не осуждай его, Джим. Ситуация, повторюсь, требовала нетипичного подхода к ее решению. Мы имели все основания считать, что доктор Маркус скрыла от тебя факт своей беременности. И именно поэтому я пришел к тебе вчера вечером, но застал в пьяном состоянии.  
      — Допустим. Сейчас-то вы что от меня хотите?  
      — Тебе действительно плевать на то, что она беременна? Ты же знаешь, как они ведут дела там у себя в управлении. Ее затаскают по допросам, потом, если она не признается, начнут пытать. Ты понимаешь, что в ее положении такое… Нежелательно? — с возмущением спросил МакКой.  
      — Предлагаешь мне отозвать свой рапорт? Боунс, тот факт, что Кэрол не нашла времени разобраться с этой проблемой, никак не влияет на возможность ее измены. Будь она хоть десять раз беременна, что мешало ей подкинуть Споку лживую информацию? Не лезь не в свое дело и будешь спокойнее спать.  
      — Уж у тебя со сном точно все должно быть в порядке.  
      — Ты мне дерзишь, Боунс?  
      — Да как можно! Что Вы, капитан. Я ведь всего-навсего бортовой врач, а не Ваш личный помощник.  
      — Очень хорошо, что ты вспомнил об этом. Но только поздно. Тебе не стоило заниматься этим делом.  
      — Лучше скажи, что ты собираешься делать теперь. Ты с самого начала был в курсе ее беременности. Ты так все и оставишь? Позволишь Кэрол остаться в управлении?  
      — Это дело уже не в нашей юрисдикции. Пусть полиция решает: виновна ли Кэрол. И если она не причастна к провалу миссии, то ее очень скоро отпустят.  
      — Но какой ценой это должно случиться? Ты подумал об этом? Что-то мне не верится в такое.  
      МакКой никогда не считал Кэрол замечательной девушкой, но не сомневался в том, что эта норовистая девица будет до последнего предана Кирку. Кэрол обожала его и готова была пойти на любые жертвы, чтобы доказать, что достойна быть рядом с ним. Вот только Кирк ее рвения не особо ценил.  
      Ни Спок, ни сам Леонард так и не смогли добиться от Кирка хоть какой-то здоровой реакции на их обеспокоенность положением Маркус. Не к месту тот вдруг заговорил об авторитете капитана, который они своим приходом ставили под сомнения, что могло расцениваться как неподчинение. Схлопотать выговор МакКой не боялся, тем более, что он прекрасно понимал: Кирк возмущался больше для виду из-за присутствия при разговоре Спока. Но отослать коммандера куда-нибудь на время дискуссии МакКой не решался. Не ровен час, когда они с Кирком вновь сорвутся друг на друге и наговорят лишнего. Только просьба Спока, обращенная к нему лично, заставляла МакКоя давить в зачатке чувство неприязни и злости на Кирка. Без Спока двое старых друзей могли лишь рассориться еще крупнее, но в отсутствии МакКоя Кирк мог совсем слететь с катушек и сотворить что-то похуже.  
      — Так, мне надоело слушать ваши попытки убедить меня в том, что я как капитан принимаю неверные решения. Вы оба для меня не чужие люди, и именно поэтому я до сих пор позволял вам вести себя так раскованно. Но даже моему терпению приходит конец. Я сыт по горло историями о Кэрол, и мне плевать, что с ней случится. Боунс, тебе следует позаботиться о том, чтобы на корабле появилось больше хороших медиков, а не тот мусор, который ты называл проверенными парнями. Если мне не изменяет память, один из этих проверенных парней лишил тебя глаза. Будь добр, до отправления «Энтерпрайз» на миссию хорошенько проверь каждого назначенного в твой штат специалиста и если будет надо, замени их. Что касается тебя Спок, то у меня имеются серьезные основания сместить тебя с поста первого помощника. После разговора с послом у меня появилось несколько вопросов к тебе. И от того, как ты ответишь на них, будет зависеть твоя дальнейшая судьба.  
      — Могу я узнать, о чем вы говорили с послом? — Спок отреагировал на слова Кирка спокойно, но вот МакКоя проявленное к коммандеру недоверие неожиданно задело.  
      — Не твое дело, — осадил его Кирк.  
      — Нет уж, мое. Я хочу знать в случае вашей очередной попытки перегрызть друг другу глотки, за что я могу лишиться еще одного глаза или, быть может, руки.  
      — А ты не лезь, куда тебя не просят, и сохранишь свои конечности на месте.  
      МакКой и Кирк вскочили со своих мест одновременно и в два счета оказались друг напротив друга, готовые в любое мгновение пустить в ход кулаки. Напряжение достигло максимума, даже Спок понимал, что не может более оставаться в стороне. Прежде чем кто-то из них двоих накинется на другого, Спок оказался рядом и разграничил их положение, выставив руки вперед.  
      — Джентльмены. — Он без особого усилия надавил на грудь МакКою, и тот сделал шаг назад. — Я полагаю, наш спор зашел слишком далеко и требует перерыва для более детального изучения данных, которыми мы обладаем, чтобы прийти к единому решению. Сейчас командование ждет от нас сплоченности внутри коллектива ради общей цели. Будет крайне прискорбно, если капитан лишится доверия сразу двух старших офицеров корабля. Джим, мне очень жаль, что мои слова оставили под сомнение правомерность твоих действий. Я постараюсь быть более внимательным при их выборе в будущем. Доктор МакКой, я вынужден согласиться с тем, что кораблю требуются надежные специалисты среди врачей. За последнее время в вверенном вам подразделении было выявлено несколько нарушений, в том числе добровольная сдача в плен сестры Чапел. Ремонт корабля закончится в ближайшие дни, потому вам следует провести оставшееся время с максимальной для команды пользой. Что касается меня, я постараюсь ответить на все интересующие Джима вопросы и почту за честь продолжить службу на «Энтерпрайз» вне зависимости от занимаемой должности.  
      Еще несколько долгих секунд Кирк сверлил злым взглядом лицо МакКоя, после чего наконец отступил, позволяя Споку встать между ними. Он обратил внимание на то, как вулканец намеренно заслоняет своей спиной Леонарда, но никак не прокомментировал это. С него было достаточно на сегодня зеленокровых. Пора было заняться судьбой Кэрол.  
      Желая того или нет, но МакКой со Споком сумели добавить в чашу противоречий Кирка последнюю крупицу сомнений. Теперь он был не так уж и уверен, что поступил с Кэрол правильно. Разумеется, говорить об этом кому-либо он не стал. Прежде ему хотелось провести немного времени в одиночестве, чтобы обдумать все, что он сегодня услышал.

***

  
      Едва закончив разговор с коммандером посол Спок отправился к Кирку. Он предвидел, что молодой Спок не сразу решится на разговор со своим капитаном. К тому же его волновало известие об аресте Кэрол Маркус. Послу было известно многое из жизни Кирка, и он опасался, что Джим в нынешней ситуации не способен объективно оценивать свои возможности. Слишком долго посол избегал прямого вмешательства в судьбу своих молодых друзей. Спок лелеял надежду, что его бездействие приведет к правильным последствиям. Но, как он мог наблюдать недавно: все только усугублялось. Как вулканец, Спок должен был сдержать свой порыв и остаться в стороне, но как друг, некогда пообещавший всегда быть рядом и помогать Джиму в самых трудных ситуациях, он не мог молчаливо наблюдать за разрушением его карьеры и жизни.  
      Даже если это был другой Джим.  
      Кирк готовился к совещанию с инженерами своего корабля, когда к нему пришел посол. Не ожидая такой встречи, Кирк удивился и даже выглядел польщенным: он не рассчитывал, что посол Спок одарит его личным вниманием и ради встречи лично прилетит на Землю. Но очень быстро горделивое смущение сменилось разочарованием, когда Спок рассказал об истинной причине, заставившей его покинуть Новый Вулкан.  
      — Я бы предпочел, чтобы этого разговора не было, — с тяжестью на сердце признался Спок. — Тем не менее, события, предшествующие нашей встрече, не оставили мне иного выбора. Джим, я узнал о том, что произошло во время миссии.  
      — И ты пришел рассказать мне, как все было на самом деле?  
      — Нет. К счастью ли, но мне не довелось побывать в такой ситуации. Вынужден признать, что этот мир все больше становится далек от привычного мне. Но я пришел не горевать об этом, а предостеречь тебя от совершения еще большего числа ошибок.  
      — В чем же я ошибся? В Споке?  
      — Мне понятны причины, по которым ты злишься на Спока. Но я не понимаю, почему ты так уверен, что он желает тебе зла. Вы проделали достаточный путь, сражаясь плечом к плечу, и впереди еще больше побед и поражений, которые вы будете переживать вместе. И тем не менее… Я пришел к тебе не говорить о Споке. Дело в докторе Маркус.  
      — Увы, теперь это не моя забота, — безразличие, с которым Кирк сказал это, пугало даже Спока. — Насколько она виновна в случившемся, решит полиция. Я лишь исполнил свой долг перед Империей, выдав предателя.  
      — Ты так уверен в ее виновности, что даже не желаешь думать, почему она могла так поступить. Джим, когда мы с тобой впервые встретились, ты был преисполнен благородства, а сейчас я вижу перед собой совершенно опустившегося человека, позабывшего о чести, которой тебя учил отец.  
      — Мой отец умер в день моего рождения. Уж извини, что он не рассказал мне о том, что было известно  _твоему_  Джиму. Не стоит утруждать себя и вновь кормить меня байками о том, каким крутым был адмирал Кирк до того, как ушел на покой. Я сыт по горло и теми историями, которые мне рассказывали о Джордже, жившем в этом мире. Один посмертный подвиг или десяток выигранных сражений, подаривших Империи господство над новыми мирами — никакой разницы. Вы говорите о его деяниях все как один: восхваляете, будто за всю историю Терианской Империи не нашлось ни одного другого героя, достойного таких хвалебных речей. Пичкаете меня этими фактами, словно от этого что-то может поменяться.  
      Кирк был совершенно не рад тому, что посол затронул эту тему. Его возмущало само упоминание Джорджа Кирка в этот момент. Казалось, что ситуация совершенного того не требует, но посол вернул пару слов о Джордже, чем разозлил Кирка. Он считал себя терпеливым, но не на столько, чтобы слушать старика, бесполезно сетующего на то, что Кирк упускает возможности, уготовленные ему самой судьбой.  
      Спок попытался возразить, воззвал к трезвому рассудку Джима: он должен был понимать, что весь фарс зародился лишь из-за обиды.  
      — Достаточно, посол. Из уважения к тебе я могу многое стерпеть. Но ты до сих пор так и не понял, что между мной и Джимом, которого знал ты, настоящая пропасть. Мы похожи не больше чем Земля и Вулкан. Я сказал бы, что мне жаль разочаровываться тебя, но нет. Я не чувствую ни капли сожалений.  
      — Джим, я не могу оставаться в стороне, когда ты самолично рушишь будущее, которое подарил тебе отец.  
      — Плевать я хотел, что ты не можешь! — озлобленно бросил Кирк, обходя стол, за которым они с послом вели беседу. — Ты не мой отец, не мой учитель, друг или хотя бы сослуживец. Весь этот бред, которым ты так охотно кормил меня и Спока — лишь фарс. Ты не наигрался в великого реформатора у себя в двадцать четвертом веке и решил, что мой мир — достойное поле для старческих утех.  
      — Ты ошибаешься, Джим. — Посол никогда прежде не выглядел таким расстроенным. Он даже не скрывал того, как сильно его ранили слова Джима. — Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты оказался выше тех вещей, о которых можно сожалеть. Я не рассказывал тебе, но мы с Джимом поладили не сразу. Воспитание, невзгоды, все те удачи и поражения, что шли с ним долгие годы рука об руку, закалили его характер, но превратили в параноика и тирана. Нам пришлось нелегко: ни я, ни он не пожелали уступить и лишь долгий путь, который мы преодолели совместно, укрепил наши отношения. Не скажу, что это случилось поздно, но позднее, чем Ваша со Споком дружба. Тот Джим, которого знал я, так и не справился с внутренними демонами, отравлявшими его существование до самого конца. Но он преподнес мне урок. Даже в самый темный день всегда остается надежда, что появится солнце. Я пообещал ему быть всегда рядом и не позволять больше никогда допускать ошибок, подобных тем, что Джим совершил когда-то. Этого хотел и я. Не важно, в каком времени и эпохе я окажусь, но покуда я жив, я буду исполнять данное обещание.  
      — Ты лишь пытаешься накормить своих внутренних демонов. — Палец Кирка уткнулся в грудь посла. — Твой эгоизм и самовлюбленность наверняка не раз послужили тебе плохую службу. Но вот что удивительно: сколько бы ты не распинался мне о том, каким замечательным Джимом был бы я с живым отцом, Спок далеко от тебя не ушел. Вы оба достаточно честолюбивый, чтобы дать мне жить спокойно. Думаешь, я не догадываюсь, что ты пытаешься реализовать своей амбиции за его счет?  
      Кирк был уверен в том, что говорил. И рассказ посла о Джима из его времени был лишним тому подтверждением. Не были они никакими друзьями. Чушь! Кто в здравом уме мог поверить в такую сказку, как узы крепче братских могли возникнуть между терианцем вулканцем. Посол пользовался тем, что о своем будущем Кирк ничего не знал. С одинаковым успехом Спок мог рассказывать ему о том, что через двадцать лет он станет адмиралом и сосредоточит власть над всей Империей в своих руках или же уже через год погибнет в каком-то сражении. У Кирка выбор невелик: он мог лишь довериться историям старика и соблазниться узнать что-то еще о грядущих переменах. Потому что Джим все еще хотел верить во что-то лучшее, чем уготовила ему с самого рождения судьба. Но обманываться ложными сказками долго он не мог. Пора было взглянуть на все трезво и рассудить наконец, что ему важнее: стать хозяином судьбы, какой бы она не была, или идти на поводу у посла.  
      Мысль о попытке Спока из будущего манипулировать их амбициями и желаниями уже давно закралась в голову. Однако до последнего времени Кирк не особо задумывался о вероятности этого события. Хватало забот и помимо посла. И вот теперь все кусочки замысловатой мозаики сложились воедино, и он прозрел.  
      Посол не просто пытался манипулировать ими в попытке выстроить более удачные отношения, чем были когда-то у него с Джимом. Он имел четкое представление о том, чего желал добиться от них. Кирк не был уверен в промежуточных целях посла, но не сомневался, что в итоге тот желает добиться господства вулканцев над терианцами, а начнет он свой крестовых поход с «Энтерпрайз». Он искусно обращался с чувствами и мыслями Кирка, позволяя тому самолично растерять едва выстроенный авторитет. Он даже сумел обратить себе в выгоду слишком раннее появление Хана на военной арене Империи: если бы тогда к варп-ядру отправился Спок, Кирк бы вряд ли стал так бережно обращаться с жизнью Хана только ради воскрешения коммандера. Да что и говорить: МакКой вполне возможно даже не озаботился бы тем, чтобы как-то соотнести уникальный состав крови Хана с возможностью восстанавливать мертвые клетки. И если бы так случилось, послу пришлось бы попрощаться с идеей вырастить из молодого Спока достойного кандидата в капитаны «Энтерпрайз». Ведь в этом времени Спока и Кирка еще не связывали настолько крепкие отношения (да и были ли они во времена посла?), чтобы Джим пустился позже в бега ради возможности возвратить вулканца к жизни.  
      Посол просчитал все до мельчайших деталей, когда сообщил Споку о своем знакомстве с Ханом и его методами ведения борьбы против власти. Кирка посетила безумная идея, что посол мог быть замешан даже в таком раннем появлении Хана в их жизни, но отбросил эту догадку в сторону. Старик не мог быть настолько безумен, чтобы рассказать Сенату о местонахождении дрейфующего корабля Хана, после чего судно обнаружил адмирал Маркус с его приспешниками. Это могло быть правдой лишь в одном случае: посол Спок был одним из сообщников адмирала Маркуса и участвовал в заговоре с ромуланцами. Но Кирк не знал, что должно было случиться такого, чтобы вулканец, пусть и таких широких взглядов, смог наступить на горло своему честолюбию и замарать руки о сотрудничество с ромуланцами.  
      С другой стороны этот старик ведь с чего-то был уверен, что Кэрол не замешана в провале операции. Он был занят на Новом Вулкане, и никто до сегодняшнего дня не посвящал его в детали миссии, которую поручили «Энтерпрайз».  
      С каждой секундой Кирк понимал, что правда зарыта еще глубже, чем ему казалось. Желая проверить догадку до того, как его снова обвинят в беспочвенной паранойе, он как можно более спокойно спросил у посла, почему тот считает сдачу Маркус внутренней полиции флота ошибкой.  
      — Ты еще не знаешь, но вам суждено стать прекрасной парой. Быть может, ваша любовь будет такой же скоротечной, какой я ее помню, но Кэрол подарит тебе замечательного ребенка. Джим всегда мечтал о сыне, хотел, чтобы тот пошел по его стопам. Но служба Империи отняла у него слишком много времени, и когда он был готов к тому, чтобы уйти на покой, было слишком поздно. Однако Кэрол… Она была удивительно терпеливой и пронесла любовь к Джиму сквозь время. И я не могу передать тебе всю полноту его удивления и радости от новости, что после их расставания Кэрол родила ему сына. Почему она не рассказала Джиму об этом раньше — я не могу сказать. Их отношения были не такими уж и простыми. И тем не менее ваш союз подарил миру удивительного человека. Он изменил судьбу миллионов людей в будущем, создав прототип оружия, в последствие позволившего союзному флоту одержать безоговорочную победу над самым страшным врагом, с которым когда-либо сталкивались наши миры.  
      — Неужели мы так долг будем вести войну с Конфедерацией?  
      — Я не хочу стать апологетом режима лояльного объединения с ромуланцами… Пройдут десятки лет, прежде чем мы сможем примириться с фактом необходимости этого действия. Твой сын, Джим, еще застанет эти времена, но его оружие позволит нам и ромуланцам победить куда более страшного и опасного врага.  
      — Ты хочешь сказать, что… Что мы станет союзниками?  
      — Не скоро. На это уйдут года. Именно поэтому я говорю тебе это, не боясь помешать будущему наступить.  
      — Так значит, это правда. То, что рассказал Нерон. Ты помогал ромуланцам.  
      — Я помогал союзникам. В нынешнем положении это выглядит нелогично, но с приходом новой эпохи разумность подобных действий станет ясна всем.  
      — Уж не хочешь ли ты мне сказать, что подумываешь о том, чтобы ускорить этот процесс? Кем в действительности ты стал в будущем,  _посол_? Во что ты собираешься превратить Империю?  
      Спок опустил голову и закивал в немом понимании. Он ожидал подобной реакции, но не от Кирка. Не нужно было обладать безупречной логикой, чтобы предсказать подобные безумные идеи. Но он все же надеялся, что Кирк, даже такой Кирк, сумеет понять его. Меры, к которым прибегнул Спок, были необходимостью. Вынужденной мерой, призванной обеспечить им более светлое будущее, к которому стремились все они. Даже Джим на склоне своих лет.  
      — Longum iter est per praecepta*… Я не жду, что ты примешь мою логику. Но все же я верил в то, что ты позволишь Споку пройти этот трудный путь вместе с тобой.  
      — Как же я не догадался сразу! Ты обвел меня вокруг пальца, прикинувшись, что желаешь помочь. Но на самом деле ты продолжал воплощать свой больной план в жизнь. Это не мой Спок пытался меня подставить. Это ты. Ты пытался добраться до меня через него.  
      — Мне очень жаль слышать, что недоверие настолько отравило твою душу, Джим. Ты никогда не был святым. Даже в мое время. Но ни разу я не давал тебе повода усомниться в своей преданности. Если бы ты только мог увидеть себя со стороны, ты был бы разочарован. Быть может к лучшему, что ни твой отец, ни твой сын не увидят этого.  
      Никогда прежде Кирк не был так близок к желанию ударить посла. Он понимал, что этим жестом совершенно не решит проблему, но логика не была любимым инструментом Кирка в подобных ситуациях. Опасное и темное желание овладевало им все сильнее и сильнее, пока посол продолжал свой монолог. Кирк совершенно не слушал его, углубившись в размышления о том, как далеко могли завести этого вулканца его тайные желания и амбиции. Успел ли он совершить что-то еще, что-то, что могло навредить Империи, находившейся сейчас на пороге открытого конфликта с Конфедерацией. Был ли у посла доступ к секретным документам? Обладал ли он стратегическими знаниями, раскрытие которых существенно облегчит положение трусливого отродья, называвшего себя свободолюбивым народом.  
      Кирка переполняла ненависть ко всем инопланетным расам. Он с четкостью осознал, насколько бесчестны эти существа. Все, кто прикинулся покорными рабами, ведя себя так, словно были рады приходу терианского господства. И те, кто в высокомерном желании разделить величие землян, пошел на сближение и заключил союз. Они были ничем не лучше тех отбросов, что считали себя выше предложенные терианцами условий объединения. Все они жаждали лишь одного: разрушить великую и никем не покоренную империю только ради того, чтобы утащить себе по самому вкусному кусочку, а после паразитировать на остатках прекрасной цивилизации, создавшей свое величие самостоятельно. Кирк не стремился к власти и не желал управлять десятками и сотнями миров, но он всегда хотел для своей Империи лишь процветания. И ради этого он готов был сражаться до последней капли крови и даже дальше. Он не имел права позволить послу осуществить свой дерзкий план.  
      Стараясь не отрывать от посла взгляд, Кирк медленно потянулся за спину, где у пояса в кобуре-предохранителе покоился фазер. Ему не обязательно было убивать посла, вернее сказать, это было не желательно. Но Кирк знал, на какую мощность нужно выставлять луч, чтобы вырубить вулканца. Ему требовалось не больше секунды, чтобы переставить фазер в оглушающий режим и вытащить из кобуры. Посол уже не молод и вряд ли имел хорошую реакцию, но их разделяло не больше полуметра. Кирк не хотел, чтобы у Спока было хоть какое-то преимущество, потому замер в одном положении, выжидая подходящий момент. И за мгновение до того, как Кирк наконец готов был решиться на решающий выпад, дверь в помещение открылась. Посол обернулся к вошедшему Споку, и Кирку пришлось убрать руку из-за пояса. С двумя вулканцами он точно не сможет совладать.  
      Приветствуя друг друга традиционным жестом, оба Спока замерли на месте с каменными лицами. Коммандер заговорил первым, сообщая, что пришел к Кирку с разговором. Джим в такую натужную комедию не поверил, но в следующий миг из-за спины коммандера появился МакКой. Такой поворот событий совершенно сбил Кирка с толку, ведь его разум сейчас был занят совершенно иными мыслями. Он все еще пребывал в полной уверенности, что у посла имелись тайные идеи, касающиеся как самого Джима, так и Империи в целом, а появление молодого Спока — лишь часть плана.  
      — Боунс, ты то тут, что… — начал свой вопрос Кирк, но его перебил голос посла, смотревшего точно в направлении МакКоя.  
      — Здравствуй, Леонард.  
      Даже к нему при первой встрече в пещере на ледяной Дельта-Веге посол обратился не с таким трепетом. Кирк не ожидал от посла такой реакции на появление МакКоя. Его собственное удивление встречей с Леонардом отошло на второй план. В голову закралась еще одна безумная мысль, что МакКой тоже может быть связан с происходившим. Конечно, он никогда не заставлял в себе сомневаться, но кто знал, насколько далеко посол зашел в своей коварстве. И все же тут скрывалось что-то другое. Что-то более личное и упорно скрываемое послом. Кирк не мог знать наверняка, а потому мысленно сделал себе пометку позже задать пару вопросов одному из Споков. Хотя общаться с кем-либо из них самое ближайшее время Кирку не хотелось. С большим удовольствием вместе с послом он бы отправил подальше и своего коммандера. Но тот проявил настойчивость, заявляя, что намерен обсудить судьбу Маркус. У Кирка уже были другие идеи на ее счет. После встречи с послом он не питал прежней уверенности в ее виновности. Вот только признать свою ошибку у него не хватило духу. Не при МакКое.  
      Леонард в последнее время относился к нему с недоверием, и Кирку не хотелось слышать осуждения от него. Если бы он только мог, он бы объяснил МакКою, почему поступает так. Он до последнего хранил веру в то, что МакКой одумается и перестанет смотреть в рот Споку, соглашаясь со всем, что говорил этот вулканец. Ревность все сильнее пожирала Кирка. Прежде ему были ясны мотивы МакКоя, по крайней мере Джим так думал. МакКой был самым преданным ему человеком и никогда не позволял в себе сомневаться. Но что-то в нем изменилось. Кирк не собирался признавать собственные ошибки, а потому искал корень зла в Споке. Мелдинг, которым тот увлекся, охотно исполняя роль соглядатая МакКоя по указке капитана, явно имел свои последствия. Как знать, возможно, МакКой уже не был прежним после того, как Спок покопался в его голове. И это — было трудно отрицать — уже была ошибка Кирка. Ведь без его приказа Спок не сунулся бы к МакКою и на пушечный выстрел. Несмотря на странный интерес, иногда проявляемый им, Спок побаивался Кирка и держал дистанцию.  
      Чтобы восстановить прежние отношения с МакКоем, Кирку необходимо было изолировать его от Спока. Сделать это в сложившейся ситуации не представлялось возможным, но у Кирка было несколько идей на случай, когда им поручат новую миссию.

***

  
      Блеск изумрудных крыльев «М’Гханар», дрейфующего над клубящимися облаками, завораживал. Сейель не переставала любить вид замирающих над землей кораблей Федерации. Именно позелененная сталь благородным сиянием очаровала когда-то маленькую ромуланскую девочку, получившую мечту во что бы то ни стало оказаться рядом и увидеть вблизи величественную птицу. Сейель любила «М’Гханар», как всякий капитан любит свой корабль: любовью преданной и не терпящей предательств. Ради не только экипажа, но и этой стальной птицы Сейель готова была жертвовать всем. И потому ее сердцу особенно больно было от понимания, что их ожидает в ближайшем будущем.  
      Танаквиль снисходительно отнеслась к неопытности Сейель на политическом поприще, когда молодой капитан попросила у командования разрешения на новую военную операцию. С Ташем они провели не один день в обсуждениях, прежде чем пришли к выводу, что хорошим шансом для Федерации станет поимка Хана. Терианцы ни за что не признают своей вины, у них найдется десяток самых удивительный причин, почему их военный флагман нарушил границы Федерации. Но сколько бы Ромул не отправлял им грозных заявлений, Империя продолжит игнорировать их, пока ромуланцы не вступят в открытый конфликт. Волнения в парламенте едва удалось усмирить: многие считали провокацию намеренной, но далеко не все разделили мнение президента, рассудившего, что врагу нельзя давать преимущество и вступать в войну.  
      Ромулу требовалось неоспоримое преимущество, то, что заставит терианцев утихомирить свой аппетит и на какое-то время уйти от границ Федерации. Неспокойные времена требовали от главы Федерации бескомпромиссных решения, но Х’ярк так не желал отдавать своих соотечественников на растерзание терианской военной машине. Империя жила войной ради сражений, а не побед. Они наслаждались процессом, а не итогами. И горячные и не сдержанные порой ромуланцы были идеальной для них мишенью. И потому особенно важно, как считали сторонники политики Х’ярка, было сохранить шаткое равновесие и заставить терианцев испугаться.  
      Сейель и Таш придерживались похожих взглядов, потому посчитали, что дерзкое предложение оценят по достоинству. У них в руках был военнопленный — врач с корабля, чей экипаж в свое время вел борьбу с Ханом, а после участвовал в суде над миротворцев. Кристина Чапел не торопилась раскрывать все тайны, тем не менее Сейель была уверена, что эта женщина знает, как найти Хана. С ее помощью они смогут получить ответы, которые не захотели искать терианцы. Ведь кроме этого безумца Кирка и его экипажа никто больше не верил, что Хан способен был заключить союз с ромуланцами. И среди них находились мерзавцы и подлецы, готовые предавать. Но никому не захотелось бы искать добровольного союза с терианцем. Они были коварны, непостоянны. Их манера вести дела совершенно не походила на ромуланскую. Свобода была основой философии рихансу. Потому они создали такой надежны и крепкий союз с клингонами, для которых не было высшей меры оценки, чем незапятнанная честь. Терианцы же лукавили, любили отказываться от союзников, и даже Хан — как поговаривали разведка — в последний момент предал сподвижника-адмирала, передав его в руки терианских солдат.  
      Сейель не требовались никакие доказательства, чтобы верить, что ее народ не имел к этому никакого отношения. Но это требовалось терианцам. И потому она собиралась отправиться в стан врага, в самую глубь Империи, чтобы выманить Хана из его укрытия и доставить на Ромул. Таш ни секунды не думал, когда сообщил, что поддержит своего капитана. Ведь именно он своим неосторожным словом зародил в голове Сейель этот план, когда выразил сожаление тем, что они не могут ткнуть терианцев в нос совершенными деяниями.  
      Уже к вечеру «М’Гханар» покинет Ромул и отправится далеко за пределы Федерации. Эта операция получила официальное одобрение парламента, но Сейель не стала распространяться о деталях будущей миссии. Им предстоял нелегкий путь. Вполне могло случиться так, что «М’Гханар» больше никогда не вернется домой. И Сейель готова была на ту жертву ради спокойного будущего, в котором угроза Терианской Империи будет лишь далеким призраком из прошлого.  
      — Ты не выглядишь испуганной. — Сейель услышала за спиной шаги и обернулась к взошедшему на смотровую площадку Ташу.  
      — Это плохо?  
      — Как знать. Страх — естественное чувство. Учитывая, что нас ожидает в ближайшем будущем, я не был бы удивлен, если ты сказала, что боишься.  
      — Я бы боялась больше, если бы нам приказали вернуться к границам и ожидать врага. Если другие терианцы безумны хотя бы в половину того, насколько безумен Кирк… Мы на пороге глобальных изменений, и я не хочу, чтобы страх остановил нас от того, чтобы поступить правильно.  
      — И все же я беспокоюсь, что ты не испытываешь страха.  
      — Беспокоишься, что я забуду об истинных причинах, по которым мы отправляемся туда? Таш, я не безумна и еще не достаточно стара, чтобы испытывать сожаления, которые будут терзать меня. Иногда молодость и отсутствие опыта помогают нам не совершать ошибки. Я справлюсь.  
      — Тогда мне не остается ничего другого кроме как поклясться в своей верности капитану, — улыбнулся Таш. — Я всегда буду на твоей стороне.  
      — Я знаю. Но ты ведь пришел сюда не для того, чтобы напомнить мне об этом, верно?  
      — До нашего отбытия осталось не так много. Я хотел навестить пленную терианку вместе с тобой. Нам нужно, чтобы она заговорила до того, как мы окажемся на территории Империи. Там у нас уже не будет времени на споры, а пытать ее будет негуманно.  
      — Я поняла, — Сейель кивнула и кинула последний взгляд на «М’Гханар» — в ближайшем будущем ей не доведется увидеть свой корабль на таком расстоянии и насладиться его величественным видом.  
      Как и полагалось любым преступникам и пленным, Кристину Чапел держали в закрытом тюремном блоке, находившимся глубоко под землей, прямо под администрацией флота. И хотя обстоятельства, при которых она попала в руки правосудия Ромула, позволяли обходиться с ней, как с самым ужасным преступником, Кристине выделили отдельную камеру со всеми удобствами. Кроме того ее не ограничивали в в еде и даже выключали свет, когда она ложилась спать. Чапел не высказывала каких-либо пожеланий по поводу своего заточения, скорее напротив: ее настораживало такое учтивое обращение с военнопленным.  
      За время своего пребывания в заключении Чапел виделась с ромуланскими офицерами всего дважды. Первый раз к ней пришел дознаватель, чтобы составить официальный рапорт и занести ее имя в картотеку. Как выяснилось, ромуланцы чтили закон и порядок и во всем неукоснительно следовали инструкциям. Это отчасти напоминало делопроизводство на Земле, за тем лишь редким исключением, что с арестантом здесь обращались с уважением и не требовали немедленных ответов. Во второй раз Чапел допрашивал другой ромуланец. Смуглокожий мужчина с угрюмым лицом спросил у Чапел, знакомо ли ей имя Хан и что это за человек. Юлить Кристина не стала, тем более что от нее требовалось подтвердить общеизвестные факты. Дальше вопросы стали более неудобными: жил ли Хан, куда его направили с Земли, и известно ли Чапел, как найти его. Она догадалась, чего от нее хотят ромуланцы еще в момент, когда ромуланская капитанша захватила ее в плен. За секунду до того, как они оказались на «М’Гханар», ромуланка быстро и с акцентом спросила: «Ты ведь знаешь, где Хан?». И Кристина кивнула в ответ. Она до сих пор толком не понимала, почему сделала это. Быть может, потому что понимала, что в случае отрицательного ответа схватят кого-то другого, например, МакКоя. И тогда все случилось бы совершенно по-другому. Она боялась за Леонарда не меньше, чем он за нее. Но в отличие от него у Кристины было преимущество, которое могло спасти многих. Кирк ее не любил. До ненависти их отношения были далеки, но Джим бы никогда не стал кидаться в погоню за ромуланцами только из-за не одной. В момент опасности человеческий мозг способен на самые странные выводы. Кристине потребовалось меньше секунды, чтобы представить, что может случиться с ними всеми, если бы в плен взяли МакКоя. Чем именно он так зацепил Кирка, Кристина не знала. Ей было достаточно того факта, что за своего друга Джим действительно мог убить не задумываясь ни на секунду. И это пугало. Потому что она совершенно не понимала причины такой болезненной привязанности. Это была очень извращенная форма дружбы, требовавшая от МакКоя полного подчинения и неукоснительного следования выдуманным Кирком правилам. Кристине это никогда не нравилось, но они с Леонардом это не обсуждали. Ей хватало своих друзей и учить МакКоя, как следует выбирать людей в свой круг доверия, она не собиралась. Тем более, что щедрость Кирка всегда могла закончиться, и тогда Кристину ждали очень неприятные последствия. Она любила МакКоя, но не так, чтобы подвергать свою жизнь опасности.  
      Караульный перед камерой сменился и вместе с новым ромуланцем в серой форме охранника Чапел увидела уже знакомых ей людей. Капитан Сейель почти оправилась после сражения: синяк на скуле, подаренный ей МакКоем, почти исчез и даже ссадины не напоминали о том, как ее потрепало во время штурма «Энтерпрайз». Сопровождающий ее мужчина, Таш, кажется, вел себя спокойно, хотя по выражению его лица не трудно было догадаться, что общение с пленной терианкой не приносит ему удовольствия.  
      — Вы отказались от завтрака. Мне сообщили об этом, — Сейель встала напротив толстого стекла со встроенным по середине динамиком. — Вы полагаете, что голодовка решит Вашу проблему?  
      — Нет. Просто мне не нравится ваша еда, — коротко ответила Чапел.  
      — Слышала, многие терианцы не любят животное мясо и предпочитают заменять его добавками.  
      — Я не вегетарианка, если Вы об этом, капитан. Просто не хочу есть то, что едите Вы.  
      — Это может создать проблемы.  
      Чапел безразлично пожала плечами.  
      — Вам ведь известно, почему мы сохранили Вам жизнь, медицинский офицер Чапел?  
      — Можно просто Кристина. Медиков никто так не называет. — Ее забавлял акцент Сейель, хотя в самой ситуации ничего смешного не было. — Да, я знаю, почему меня здесь держат. Надеетесь, что я заговорю и выдам местоположение Хана. Зря стараетесь, я не знаю, где он. Кажется, Вы разочарованы?  
      — Если то, что Вы говорите — правда, Вы становитесь бесполезным пленником.  
      — Тогда вам следует поскорее придумать, как меня убить. Ведь Империя не торгуется за своих пленных.  
      — Вы не дорожите собственными людьми и готовы кинуть их на произвол судьбы ради призрачной высшей цели.  
      — Такова уж натура землян. — Чапел развела руками. — Но не Вам нас судить. Вы ведь тоже не стремились спасать своих парней, и охотно лупили торпедами по «Энтерпрайз», хотя легко могли убить не только нас. Не так-то просто обвинять других, когда у самого за спиной пара грешков, а?  
      Сейель нахмурилась, ей не были знакомы подобные слова в терианском языке.  
      — Пока Вы не растеряли свое красноречие, Кристина, я бы хотел предложить Вам сделку. — Таша оказалось тяжелее пронять витиеватыми фразами.  
      — Сделку? И на что Вы надеетесь? У Вас нет ничего, чем можно было бы торговаться.  
      — Вам не дорога собственная жизнь?  
      — Какой в ней толк, если я не смогу вернуться назад? А если вернусь, то лишь вопрос времени как быстро меня признают изменником и отправят на казнь.  
      Сейель повернулась к Ташу и что-то тихо ему сказала.  
      — Мы выслушаем любые Ваши предложения. Если требования будут соизмеримы с ценностью информации, которую Вы нам поведаете, мы исполним их.  
      Кристине не на что было рассчитывать. Она уже была смертником. Вопрос времени, как скоро она лишится жизни. Произойдет это на Ромуле или где-то еще, итог будет один. Но сдаваться легко Кристина не намеревалась. Она не соврала, сообщив, что в правилах Империи не идти на переговоры ради военнопленных. Хотя для некоторых исключения делали. Вот только Чапел не была стратегически важным членом флота: капитаном корабля или хотя бы старшим офицером. Всего лишь бортовая медсестра, пусть и на флагманском корабле. Ни Кирку, ни кому-то выше него не было дела до ее судьбы. В ней жила уверенность, что и МакКой не станет долго ее оплакивать. Да и незачем ему это делать: Кристина добровольно вляпалась в это дерьмо, а значит ей самой нужно придумать, как выпутываться. О свободе не могло идти и речи, но пока ромуланцы не торопились ее убить, Кристина могла выиграть время для своих. Ей были известны планы Сейель, известно было, куда отправили Хана, и известно было, что собственный флот сейчас находится в полной боевой готовности. Оставалось лишь устроить все так, чтобы на «Энтерпрайз» узнали о планах ромуланцев и перехватили их на пути к Хану. И если ее не убьют раньше, у Кристины мог появиться шанс вернуться на родину. О том, что делать со своим потенциальным статусом изменника, она предпочитала пока не думать: хватало забот и с тем, чтобы выжить сейчас.  
      — Допустим, я соглашусь рассказать вам, где содержат Хана… Но где гарантии, что меня не убьют сразу же после этого? Откуда мне знать, что вы выполните мои условия?  
      — Клянусь собственной честью, что с Вами ничего не произойдет покуда Вы сами этого не пожелаете. — Сейель подняла правую руку вверх, а затем приложила к левому плечу, как это делали ромуланцы, присягающие на верность своему государству. — Я лично прослежу, чтобы все Ваши требования были исполнены в точности, а Вашей жизни ничего не угрожало, пока Вы находитесь под нашей юрисдикцией.  
      — О, честь… Для вас, ромуланцев, это ведь многое значит, да? Что ж, капитан, я согласна поставить на кон Вашу честь. И вот мое первое условие. Я хочу нормальный ужин. Без этих ваших высушенных овощей и… Что это было? Рыба?.. Что-то, что смогу есть я — терианка.  
      — Что именно едят терианцы?  
      — Ваша разведка ведь наверняка исследовала этот вопрос. Спросите у них.  
      — Мы уточним. Что-нибудь еще?  
      — Да. Раз уж Вам так интересна судьба Хана, приходите на ужин. Быть может, я расскажу Вам что-нибудь интересное.  
      Сейель с сомнением покосилась на Таша, не уверенная, что поняла Кристину правильно.  
      — Вы хотите, чтобы мы присутствовали во время Вашей трапезы?  
      — Ему приходить не обязательно, — кивнула Кристина на Таша. — А Вас я жду, капитан.  
      Закончив говорить, она улыбнулась, что окончательно сбило Сейель с толку. Ее учили, что терианцы звери, ужасные монстры, единственной целью которых было уничтожение и подчинение других рас. И до недавнего времени она самолично могла наблюдать подтверждение тех уроков. Но эта беловолосая женщина с изящными бровями-дугами совершенно не походила на других представителей свое расы. Она говорила беззлобно хоть и нахально, и даже улыбалась. Для большинства представителей разумных рас, с которыми Сейель сталкивалась за врем службы во флоте улыбка имела один и тот же смысл. И она не понимала, почему терианка улыбалась ей — своему врагу. Но это была не единственная странность Кристины, обратившая на себя внимание Сейель. Пленница потребовала от нее личного присутствия во время ужина. Вполне возможно, что она боялась за свою жизнь и здоровье, думая, что ромуланцы захотят подсыпать ей что-то в пищу, чтобы заставить говорить. Но Кристина говорила и вела себя не как тот, кто боится быть отравленным. Скорее ее заботило что-то другое, вот только Сейель не представляла, что именно.  
      До начала операции оставались считанные часы, потому Сейель согласилась присутствовать на ужине. Ведь без информации о Хане они не могли никуда лететь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fatum nos iungebit (лат.) — судьба нас сведет  
> Longum iter est per praecepta (лат.) — долог путь поучений


	12. Соратники и враги

      Ужин, разделенный с врагом, доставлял Сейель дискомфорт. И хотя к Чапел лично она не испытывала неприязни, ее принадлежность в терианскому флоту отбивала у Сейель всякое желание есть. В тесной камере едва хватило места, чтобы поставить стол, и Сейель сидела буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки от терианки, с беззаботным видом пробовавшую предложенную ей еду. Аперитивом послужило вино, сделанное в провинции Ромула, где росла сама Сейель. Об этом она рассказала Кристине, когда та похвалила вкус ромуланского вина. Для терианки оно оказалось непривычно, как и еда.  
      — Но все будет вкуснее после того дерьма, которое нам приходится есть, пока мы в плавании. — С усмешкой добавила Кристина.  
      — «Плавании»?  
      — Это… Архаизм. Кому-то однажды показалось остроумным перенести морской сленг с воды в космос. Почему Вы не едите? Еда отравлена, меня решили убить? — Кристина с секунду сохраняла серьезный вид, а после рассмеялась. — Это была шутка. Хотя меня немного обижает, что Вы не присоединяетесь к ужину. Если я съем все это одна, то, боюсь, очень скоро мне придется подыскать новую одежду на размер побольше.  
      Сейель понимала далеко не все из ее слов. Благодаря быстрой речи Кристины ей приходилось постоянно вслушиваться в то, что говорит терианка, чтобы не упустить ничего важного. Как и любому офицеру флота, Сейель во время обучения пришлось ознакомиться с обязательным курсом терианского языка. Курс был коротким, короче клингонского, но давал емкие знания для ведения переговоров. И все же практика доказала, что познаний лишь в военной терминологии терианцев совершенно не хватало, чтобы поддержать обычную беседу с Кристиной. Но кто бы мог заранее предугадать, что Сейель доведется когда-нибудь вести с терианцем обычный разговор.  
      Соблюдая приличия она все же отпила из своего бокала, но к еде так и не притронулась. Кристина же, будто видя, в каком ожидании томится ее собеседник, ела неспешно. К моменту, когда она наконец отодвинула от себя тарелку и сообщила, что больше есть не собирается, прошел почти час. От количества выпитого вина лицо Кристины порозовело, а в глазах появился лукавый блеск.  
      — Что ж, задавайте Ваши вопросы, капитан. Я отвечу. — Чапел великодушно махнула рукой.  
      — Мы отправляемся в миссию сегодня, и я надеюсь, что Вы окажете максимальное содействие. У нас нет точных звездных карт вашего сектора.  
      — О, это не проблема. Я хоть и медсестра, но курс топоастрографии закончила с отличием. Главное, чтобы у вас имелось хоть какое-то представление о масштабах Терианской Империи.  
      — Точных границ я не знаю, но не сомневаюсь, что она большая.  
      — Больше, чем просто большая. Она огромная. Но вам об этом знать, конечно же, не обязательно. Сохраним этот секрет не раскрытым. Вас ведь интересуют не размеры Империи, а местонахождение одного конкретного человека. Я могу ручаться за те данные, которыми нас наделили восемь месяцев назад. Но у меня нет гарантий касательно того, где сейчас может быть Хан, и не случится ли с Вашим кораблем что-нибудь, пока мы будем на территории Империи.  
      — Хотите сказать, что Хана могли поместить в другое место?  
      — Исключено. Для такого Штабу пришлось бы подключить специально оборудованный корабль, хорошо обученных людей, а это не выгодно. Чем меньшему количеству людей известно о том, что Хан жив, тем лучше. Но я не исключаю возможности его экстренной транспортировки, когда наш флот узнает о том, куда Вы держите путь.  
      — Что ж, тогда нам придется постараться, чтобы нас не обнаружили, верно?  
      — А что Вы на меня так смотрите, капитан? Я скажу Вам, где лучше обходить границу, проведу мимо основных постов военных кораблей, но не более. Повторюсь, я всего лишь медсестра и точными знаниями о делах флота не обладаю.  
      — Для медсестры Вы весьма уверенны в том, что нужно делать.  
      — Вас учили сидеть на стуле как можно крепче и не вставать с него ни под каким предлогом, — Кристина нагнулась над столом, заставляя Сейель невольно отпрянуть. — А нас учат воевать и забирать то, с чем не умеют обращаться такие как вы. Ромуланцы слишком изнеженные и не готовы проявлять гибкость. Зря. В наши дни умение подстраиваться под меняющийся мир очень полезно.  
      — Вы подменяете понятия. То, что вы предлагаете другим расам — рабство. Жизнь в вечном страхе и со склоненной головой.  
      — Если кто-то будет недоволен своим положением, он всегда может сказать об этом. Мы никого не держим насильно.  
      — Вы подавляете любой бунт, под корень изничтожаете любое инакомыслие, едва вам становится известно об этом. Разве это свобода, о которой Вы говорите?  
      — Свобода развращает, делает капризным и ленивым. А это порождает в свою очередь отсутствие прогресса. Империя делает великое одолжение таким, как вы. Эмансипация — путь к великому будущему.  
      — Вы называете это эмансипацией? Войны и геноцид, который вы устраиваете не похож на миссию освобождения.  
      — Вам стоит смотреть шире. Не зацикливайтесь лишь на собственных интересах. Быть может Вам и Вашим современникам это кажется варварством, но Ваши потомки будут благодарны нам за освобождение от пут развращающей демократии.  
      Сейель удивляло то, с какой уверенностью Кристина говорила об этих вещах. Она не запугивала, как Кирк, и не пыталась убедить ее в чем-то, как Спок, Чапел абсолютно была уверенна в словах, которые говорила. Она действительно верила в то, что Терианская Империя делает одолжение другим расам, захватывая их и делая своими рабами. И это казалось Сейель удивительным. Впервые ее мир, правда, в которую она верила, подвергались таким сомнениям. Кристина не высмеивала ее и не была надменной, она лишь рассказывала о том, что считала правильным, будто вразумляя необразованного ребенка. И на какое-то время Сейель ощутила себя именно так. Кристина не вела себя агрессивно, говорила мягко и завлекающе — ее действительно было приятно слушать. Но Сейель, чувствуя, как ее принципы ставятся под сомнения, оборонялась, внутренне протестуя против слов Кристины. И оттого (она прекрасно понимала) слова Чапел в собственных глазах звучали более убедительно, чем невразумительные колкие аргументы Сейель.  
      Удивительно, как эта женщина могла легко контролировать разговор, обращая каждую попытку Сейель взять инициативу себе в выгоду. Кристина словно манипулировала ее словами, обращая диалог в ту сторону, которая была интересна ей самой. Противопоставить этому ничего не удавалось — Сейель становилось все более не комфортно оставаться наедине с терианкой. Наконец она сдалась, понимая, что Кристина не начнет говорить, пока не будет чувствовать себя в безопасности. Вся их беседа за ужином была не более чем попыткой убедиться, что она действительно нужна Сейель и ее не оставят на Ромуле, откуда, возможно, Кристине уже никогда не выбраться.  
      — Через час за Вами придут. Вы полетите с нами, как и было условлено.  
      — Вы обещаете, что за время нашего увлекательного путешествия мне не будет грозить опасность со стороны Ваших людей?  
      — Обещаю.  
      — Вы мне нравитесь, капитан. И я надеюсь, что Вы ответите мне взаимностью. Нам предстоит долгая дорога, не стоит так категорично отказываться от перспектив.  
      Сейель была уверена, что перевела последние слова Кристины правильно, но не понимала: к чему это было сказано.

***

  
      У Джима выдался очень скверный месяц. Настолько скверный, что одна только мысль о невзгодах, обрушившихся на него, вызывала нестерпимый зуд где-то в области мозжечка, будто под черепной коробкой засел паразит. Кирк об этом даже всерьез задумался и обратился по этому поводу к флотским врачам при штабе. Разумеется, о паразите он ничего не сказал, лишь посетовал на боли и предположил, что где-то пережаты сосуды. Никакого паразита на обследовании не обнаружили, но легче Кирку от этого не стало. Его терзали сомнения. И касались они Кэрол.  
      Поступил ли он правильно? Семя, оброненное послом Споком несколькими днями ранее, проросло идеей, не покидающей голову Кирка. Что, если этот безумный старик все-таки был прав, когда говорил об их с Кэрол сыне?  
      И без того не слишком стабильный в последнее время Джим мучился от невозможности решить точно: правильно ли он поступил. Он подозревал каждого второго, даже озабоченность Ухуры его состоянием вызвала у Кирка недоверие. Никто не мог гарантировать, что она беспокоится не за него, а за себя, зная, что Джим уже догадывается о личности настоящего преступника. Ухура была подходящим кандидатом на роль предателя: едва ли не лучше всех она знала ромуланский и несколько диалектов клингонского, имела доступ к зашифрованным каналам связи и умела мыслить на несколько ходов вперед. Она могла прямо за спиной у Кирка и команды поворачивать свои грязные дела, продавая ромуланцам их одного за другим. Кроме тщеславия у нее была еще одна причина поступить так и теперь бояться, что Кирк все прознает: Ухура всем сердцем ненавидела Маркус, пытавшуюся соперничать с ней на любовном поприще. Кирк яснее прежнего видел простой, но безотказный план Ухуры устранить соперницу, скомпрометировав ее, пока Кэрол на Мемори искала упоминания о незаконных действиях своего отца.  
      Но без чужой помощи так красиво все сыграть Ухура не могла. Ей кто-то помогал. Кто-то очень сильный и влиятельный. Такой человек как посол Спок как нельзя лучше подходил на эту роль. Но Кирка не покидало сомнение в том, почему посол отводил подозрения от Кэрол, упорствуя и говоря, что она не виновна. Неужели она действительно стала жертвой заговора и ее единственная вина заключалась лишь в том, что она любила Джима?  
      Кирка одолевали сомнения, и он не мог ни с кем поделиться ими. МакКой благополучно игнорировал его попытки начать разговор. Все отнекивался от встреч, ссылаясь на занятость с провизором. На корабле, видите ли, истощились запасы лекарств и поломалось оборудование, а без них МакКой подписать бумаги о готовности введения «Энтерпрайз» в повторную эксплуатацию не мог. Одноглазый черт все никак не мог простить ему какую-то затаенную втихаря обиду. Кирк это чуял, вот только не мог понять, где же именно его действия могли задеть чувства такого толстокожего циника как МакКой. Но дело его — Кирк не собирался собачонкой бегать за ним всюду, надеясь вымолить прощение. Если Леонарду вздумалось дуть губы как викторианская девица, так тому и быть. Главное, чтобы не пытался путаться с вулканским выродком, чью шею Кирк все чаще хотел свернуть. Спок перестал быть для него близкой фигурой. Их и прежде не связывали теплые дружеские отношения, но Кирк ему хотя бы доверял. А теперь понял, какую хитрую змею пригрел на груди. Спок медленно пытался отнять у него все, чем Кирк дорожил: окружение, должность, доверие других офицеров, а самое главное — Кирк это предвидел — Спок позарился на корабль. Одному богу было известно, что они с послом затевали, когда разговаривали вдали от посторонних глаз. На месте управляющего Сената Кирк не стал бы так легко доверять послу и позволять ему руководить целой расой, теперь осваивающей свой новый дом на другой планете. Вулканцы отказались от эмоций, но непомерное эго и скрытая агрессивность расы всегда заставляла Кирка с недоверием относиться к Споку, как и к его соотечественникам. Он не верил, что такие существа способны добровольно уступать терианцам, считая себя гораздо более превосходящей их расой. Кому хочется вечность провести на вторых ролях, когда можно взять главенство? У Кирка не было доказательств, но он знал, что рано или поздно вулканцы попытаются изменить привычный ход вещей. Это уже происходило здесь и сейчас: до Спока ни одному вулканцу не удавалось построить такую молниеносную и успешную карьеру во Флоте. И кто знал, быть может он уже нацелился на новую непокоренную вершину, достичь которой ему мешал лишь Джим.  
      Кирк и сам понимал, что его паранойя во многом продиктована страхом перед неизвестным и не имела под собой серьезных оснований. Он даже вспоминал о словах МакКоя, просившего его не забывать принимать лекарство. Но пилюли, прописанные ему Леонардом, мешали думать, затуманивали разум и Кирку иногда начинало мерещиться, что не он сам принимает решения, а кто-то другой невидимой рукой указывает ему путь. Выбирая между двух зол он предпочитал воспаленный сомнениями, но при этом сохранявший ясность рассудок. Он желал руководить своей судьбой самостоятельно.

***

  
      Ухуре не нравилось то, что происходило с Джимом. С тех самых пор, как они направились к Земле для ремонта корабля, он перестал походить на себя прежнего. Ее волновали метаморфозы, происходившие с Кирком, но она не находила такого же отклика в нем. Казалось, что Кирку плевать на то, во что он превращался. Он был одержим некой идеей, которую видел только он сам. После нескольких тщетных попыток узнать причину терзавших его сомнений, Ухура решила обратиться к запасному плану. Она всегда знала, что Кирк не сможет протянуть долго. Его убьют или его амбиции, или его страхи. И все же не так просто оказалось принять факт, что этот момент оказался ближе, чем можно было желать. Она пообещала себе быть сильной до конца: никто не сможет защитить и помочь ей кроме нее самой. Ухура лишь создавала видимость того, что она ведома. И пока окружающие принимали это за правду, ей ничего не угрожало.  
      Подловив Спока после одного из собраний в Академии, куда его пригласили для проведения лекций на время ремонта корабля, Ухура не стала юлить. Ей нужна была конкретная информация, взамен которой она могла предложить Споку свою безграничную преданность. Она знала, что вулканца заинтересовали ее слова, когда они разговаривали о дальнейшей судьбе коммандера. Но не так легко было вновь расшевелить Спока. Ухура догадывалась, что одной из причин странного поведения Джима была Кэрол, но коммандер категорично отказывался говорить ей, что именно произошло. Кроме известного им всем факта, что доктора Маркус задержали по подозрению в измене.  
      — Тебе не хуже меня известно, что Кэрол пыталась отбить Джима у меня, Спок.  
      — Я бы предпочел не обсуждать вашу с капитаном личную жизнь, лейтенант. Вам лучше обратиться к самому Джиму, если Вы хотите услышать ответы на свои вопросы.  
      — Помнишь о чем мы с тобой говорили, когда Джим отправил тебя в карцер?  
      — Разумеется. Вы считаете, что кораблю нужен новый капитан.  
      — О, Спок, нельзя так перевирать мои слова! — Ухура усмехнулась. — Я лишь высказала свои опасения поведением Джима. Он подрывает собственный авторитет у команды. И это грозит не самыми приятными последствиями.  
      — Что ж, могу Вас заверить, что история с доктором Маркус никоим образом не повлияет на желание Джима остаться в кресле капитана.  
      — А вот я в этом не уверена. — Ухура хмурилась, ее обеспокоенность читалась легко, и Спок замечал это. — Кэрол знает что-то, что беспокоит Джима.  
      — Я бы предложил Вам поговорить с доктором Маркус, но, боюсь, сейчас ее общение с другими офицерами сильно ограничено.  
      — Она бы все равно мне не ответила. Но ты, Спок, ты ведь умный парень. И я прекрасно знаю, что ты в курсе, что между ними происходит. Я спрашиваю тебя об этом не потому что ревную, а потому что беспокоюсь за Джима.  
      — И я полностью разделяю Ваше волнение.  
      — Так расскажи мне правду.  
      Ухура положила ладонь на плечо Спока и заглянула ему в глаза. Весь ее вид говорил о том, что она не собирается никому рассказывать об этом разговоре. Ухуре можно было доверять, с Ухурой можно было делиться тайнами. Нет, с Ухурой  _нужно_  было делиться тайнами. Спок задумался, взвешивая варианты. Он считал сплетни сугубо человеческой чертой, но то, о чем спрашивала Ухура не являлось сплетней как таковой. Она имела право знать, что другая женщина была беременна от Кирка.  
      — Что скрывает Кэрол? Спок, ты не должен молчать, от этого зависит судьба Джима. Я не смогу ему помочь, если не буду знать, что именно происходит.  
      — Вы ведь заботитесь не о Джиме, а о себе.  
      — А какая женщина не станет так делать?  
      — Любящая. — Спок невольно сравнил Ухуру со своей матерью. Аманда при жизни была не менее властной и упрямой женщиной, но ее преданность мужу стала для Спока истинным примером самоотверженности и любви. Он не верил, что кто-то способен строить козни против человека, утверждая, что любит его.  
      — Спок, мы ведь обсуждаем здесь не пестики и тычинки. Люблю я Джима или нет — дело мое. А твое, как старпома, следить за тем, чтобы капитану удобно сиделось в его кресле, а в случае необходимости заменить его на этом посту. — Пальцы Ухуры легко скользнули выше по руке и коснулись шеи Спока. — Подумай хорошо, Спок.  
      — Прошу Вас прекратить это.  
      — Прекратить что?  
      Ухура удивленно захлопала глазами, в то время как ее пальцы едва ощутимо коснулись уха Спока и перешли на затылок. Дразнящее касание волос заставило Спока невольно выдохнуть. Он всегда был собран и умел контролировать свою реакцию, но сейчас тело будто стало чужим: по коже пробежали мурашки, а нежно улыбавшаяся Ухура вдруг показалась ему крайне привлекательной. Спок попытался ей возразить, но Ухура вновь провела пальцами по волосам.  
      — Не томи, Спок. Я же вижу, что ты хочешь мне что-то сказать.  
      — Я настойчиво прошу Вас прекратить эти действия.  
      — Тебе не нравится?  
      — Вам прекрасно известно, какую реакцию у меня как у здорового мужчины вызывают Ваши действия.  
      — Это не ответ.  
      Прежде Спок был уверен в том, что сможет дать отпор ее магнетизму, но, кажется, против Ухуры никто не мог устоять. Теперь он понимал, почему Кирк при всей его богатой сексуальной жизни всегда возвращался к Ухуре и оставался верен сердцем этой женщине.  
      — Мой дорогой, ты ведь понимаешь, что если сейчас кто-то заметит нас за этим занятием, до Джима дойдут очень интересные слухи. И он вряд ли обрадуется тому, что услышит. Ты умеешь хранить тайны и это похвально. Но иногда молчание приносит вред. Что происходит с Джимом?  
      — Доктор Маркус беременна.  
      Ухура резко отняла ладонь от затылка Спока, а губы ее сложились в прямую линию.  
      — И Джим об этом знает?  
      — Совершенно верно.  
      — Кто еще?  
      — Исключая нас с Вами, доктор МакКой и, возможно, энсин Чехов.  
      — Павел?.. Это объясняет, почему он эти дни постоянно крутится рядом со мной и не отлипает ни на секунду. Похоже, Джиму не очень хотелось, чтобы я узнала о залете Кэрол.  
      — Я восхищаюсь Вашим мужеством. Вы явно возмущены, но находите в себе силы для подобных каламбуров.  
      — Это не каламбур, Спок. — Ухура наконец сделала шаг назад, позволяя ему вздохнуть с облегчением. — Это констатация факта. Они явно не планировали, что их интрижки закончатся таким образом. Тебе известно, что Джим планирует делать с этим?  
      — Он передал дело Маркус полиции, несмотря на известие о ее беременности. Полагаю, что этот факт нисколько не повлиял на Джима.  
      — Как знать, как знать. Джим сейчас крайне нестабилен, и кто знает, во что это выльется в будущем.  
      — Что Вы собираетесь делать теперь с этой информацией?  
      Ухура неопределенно пожала плечами. Делиться своими планами со Споком она не намеревалась. Несмотря на всю пользу, некоторые дела лучше было решать без его содействия. Ухура не была даже уверена, что после того, как уйдет, Спок не побежит к Кирку очищать свою совесть и признаваться, что выдал ей секрет Кэрол. Это, конечно, усложнит Ухуре задачу, но и она имела право злиться на Кирка и устроить ему форменную истерику. И она это обязательно сделает. Только после того, как разберется с Кэрол и ее ребенком.  
      Мало кому удавалось избежать печальной участи оказаться в заключении после того, как их ловила военная полиция. Даже невинному было сложно получить билет обратно. И Ухура была рада, что Кэрол угодила в лапы изуверов, чтивших прежде всего честь офицерского мундира, нежели радевших за правду. Тем не менее беременность Маркус явно осложняла ситуацию и могла поспособствовать быстрому возвращению Кэрол обратно, если не найдутся весомые доказательства ее вины.  
      Ухура не думала о том, совершила ли Кэрол то, в чем ее обвинили. Этой мило щебечущей блондинке, осведомленной в сфере вооружения получше многих офицеров «Энтерпрайз», явно не хватило бы смелости для такого. Единственный ее достойный восхищения поступок: назваться именем матери, чтобы проникнуть на корабль, летевший к границе клингонов. И, быть может, тот факт, что она не побоялась перебежать дорогу Ухуре и попыталась закрутить роман с Джимом. В остальном Кэрол напоминала Ухуре мелкую вечно трясущуюся от злобы собачонку. С такой только и спросу, что брезгливо морщиться, когда она тявкает. И Ухура было только рада, когда узнала, что Кирк собственноручно выдал Кэрол билет в один конец. Но новость, которую сообщил ей Спок, все меняла.  
      Мужчины до удивительного меняются, едва узнают, что смогли выполнить один из самых своих древних долгов перед человечеством. Кирк никогда не говорил о том, что хочет иметь детей. Напротив, любой разговор, касавшийся потомства встречался им с раздражением, даже если речь шла не о его потенциальном отцовстве. Ухура знала, как Джим болезненно реагировал на сравнение с Джорджем Кирком. Он отчаянно не желал понимать привычку других людей сравнивать отцов и детей, измеряя их поступки через призму наследственности. И сполна натерпелся за Джорджа и его «великий подвиг», превративший фамилию Кирк в синоним великомученика, и не желал той же участи для своих детей, кем бы они не стали. Однако все его убеждения могли пойти прахом, столкнись он с этой ситуацией в жизни. Ухура не желала допустить даже возможности, что Джиму придет в голову поменять что-то из-за беременности Кэрол.

***

  
      С Чеховым они встретились спустя полчаса после разговора со Споком. Ухура была настроена решительно и начала излагать свою идею без вступлений. Она была уверена в Чехове: молодой парнишка только и делал, что говорил о Кирке все то время, что они провели вместе в Сан-Франциско. Когда Чехов узнал обо всем, ему осталось лишь подтвердить, что Кирк подослал его намеренно, с целью исключить любую возможность Ухуры узнать о положении Маркус.  
      — Джим доверяет Вам, но мне кажется, что он побоялся, что Вы поднимите шум, — объяснил Чехов.  
      — Я похожа на скандалистку?  
      — Дело не в Вас, а в ситуации. Мне бы на Вашем месте не понравилось, что женщина, с которой Вам изменяют, забеременела.  
      — Ты чертовски прав, мне это не нравится. Тем не менее я собираюсь поступить совершенно иначе.  
      — Что Вы имеете в виду?  
      — Я не собираюсь говорить с Джимом. Пока. Позже нам придется обсудить то, что он сделал. Но об этом я предпочитаю подумать гораздо позже. До этого момента я намерена заняться тем, на что у самого Джима никогда не хватит духу. И ты мне в этом поможешь.  
      — Вы… Вы собираетесь сделать что-то с Маркус? — Чехов перешел на звенящий шепот, хотя их никто не мог услышать: в квартире помимо них никого не было. — Что именно Вы хотите сделать?  
      — Избавиться от ребенка. Что же еще? Я не хочу, чтобы Джима потом мучили угрызения совести.  
      — Но как Вы это сделаете? Маркус находится под стражей в Управлении. До нее добраться не так уж легко.  
      — Именно поэтому мне нужна твоя помощь. Но об этом никто не должен узнать.  
      — Как тогда в Академии?  
      — Да. Как тогда в Академии, — кивнула Ухура.  
      Она была уверена в том, что собиралась делать и даже отказ Чехова вряд ли повлиял бы на решение Ухуры. К ее радости Чехов даже не думал о том, чтобы воспротивиться идее, когда узнал подробности ее плана.  
      Все было до смешного просто: Ухура должна через Гейлу, работавшую теперь далеко, в орионском секторе на одной из научных подстанций, найти в военном городке надежного человека, способного дать ей необходимое лекарство. На плечи Чехова легла более опасная задача проникнуть в базу данных Управления, чтобы подделать информацию о допуске. Им нужен был доступ к Кэрол, но для такого они должны были обладать званием не ниже лейтенант-коммандера или служить в военной полиции. То, что могло ожидать Чехова в случае, если о его деятельности станет известно, Ухуру не беспокоило. Она сумела убедить его, что Кэрол и ее беременность опасны для Кирка, и этого хватило, чтобы Чехов решил во что бы то ни стало решить вставшую перед ним задачу.  
      Ухура была уверена в своем плане: он был прост и не требовал больших человеческих ресурсов. Идеальная и не пыльная работа для двоих. Однако первые трудности начались быстрее, чем Ухура ожидала. Ремонт «Энтерпрайз» почти завершился, и командование уже готовило для них новую задачу. У Ухуры в запасе было не более двух дней, чтобы успеть сделать все, что было задумано. Чехова новости о скором возвращении на корабль тоже не обрадовали: он едва сумел подобрать программу, чтобы взломать охранную систему Управления. Казавшийся беспроигрышным план Ухуры начинал трещать по швам. За столько короткое время Чехов сумел лишь запустить вредоносного «червя» в систему, чтобы получить необходимые коды доступа, и вписать имя Ухуры в реестр доступа к военным заключенным. Если вдруг кому-то из охраны придет в голову при проверке Ухуры отправить запрос во внутреннюю полицию, то обман раскроется моментально. Спешка мешала им, но другого шанса разобраться с Кэрол у Ухуры больше представиться не могло. Она понимала, на какой риск идет. Из-за желания помочь Кирку хотя бы ненадолго сохранить за собой капитанское кресло она могла оказаться в соседней с Кэрол камере. И все-таки Ухура не собиралась отступать.  
      К вечеру следующего дня, когда команде «Энтерпрайз» оставались считанные часы до подъема на МакКинли, Ухура покинула военный городок и отправилась в другую часть города, где ее ожидал человек Гейлы с нужным ей препаратом. Менее чем через сорок минут ей предстояло ввести Маркус это лекарство, чтобы навсегда обезопасить себя и Джима от присутствия в их жизни любого упоминания имени Кэрол.

***

  
      Вдоль аллеи, ведущей к зданию Управления рос кустарниковый орех. Это было сделано с умыслом, чтобы каждый, проходивший по этой дороге думал о справедливости, ради которой служили люди, неустанно следившие за порядком в огромной Империи, построенной благодаря трудам терианцев. В Управлении работали исключительно выходцы с Земли. Отбор в будущих слуг закона велся жестко: лишь после окончания Академии Звездного Флота будущие студенты и работники Управления могли рассчитывать на то, что их кандидатуру рассмотрят. После трехмесячных подготовительных курсов и проверки родственников на предмет проблем с законом и связей с повстанческими организациями, будущих служителей законов ожидало начало трудной, но многообещающей карьеры.  
      Быстрым шагом приближаясь к Управлению, Кирк размышлял, что если бы не спор с Пайком, что он достигнет должности капитана корабля через три года после поступления в Академию, он бы мог работать здесь. Ему нравилось думать о том, с какой бы легкостью он мог заниматься этим делом. У Кирка было чутье, проницательность, и он умел не смешивать личное со службой. По крайней мере Кирку так казалось, когда он без единого сомнения подал в полицию прошение о задержании Маркус. Через некоторое время к нему пришло осознание своей ошибки, но на то, чтобы действительно что-то с этим сделать, у Кирка ушло еще три дня. Если бы не известие о скором отправлении «Энтерпрайз» из доков МакКинли, вполне возможно, что он так и не решился бы действовать. Кирк понимал, что поступает в определенной степени глупо и неподобающее своему положению. Но сейчас его волновала не собственная репутация, а судьба Кэрол, некстати попавшейся под его горячую руку. Неудача при Па-тау ударила по его самолюбию. До сих пор он приходил в ярость от одного лишь упоминания о минувших событиях. И чем более он был возмущен неудачей в бою, тем сильнее становилось чувство стыда перед Кэрол.  
      Кирк спешил, он хотел как можно скорее оказаться рядом с Кэрол и извиниться за тот кошмар, который она пережила по его милости. Кирка охватывал ужас от осознания, через что Кэрол пришлось пройти в последние несколько дней. Уже поднимаясь по лестнице ко входу в здание, Кирк увидел, как двери открылись и перед ним появилась Ухура. Он не ожидал увидеть здесь кого-то знакомого ему, а уж тем более Ухуру и потому изменился в лице, совершенно не скрывая своего удивления встречей.  
      — Что ты тут делаешь?  
      — А ты как думаешь? Подчищаю дерьмо, которым ты так щедро раскидываешься вокруг. — Ухура неторопливо начала спускаться по лестнице.  
      — Ты встретилась с Кэрол? Кто пустил тебя сюда?  
      — Разве для истинной любви существуют преграды, Джимми?  
      — Не уходи от темы.  
      Ухура остановилась на ступень выше и теперь покровительственно смотрела на него, словно Кирк был каким-то мальчишкой.  
      — Ты действительно думал, что я не узнаю? Как долго ты собирался скрывать, что эта стерва умудрилась залететь от тебя?  
      — Ты виделась с Кэрол?  
      — Отвечай, Джим, когда я задаю вопросы.  
      — С каких пор ты стала такой дерзкой?  
      — Ты, похоже, не понимаешь, что происходит. — Ухура кивнула собственным словам. — Что ж, если хочешь и дальше делать из меня дуру, так тому и быть. Я закрою глаза на то, что случилось. Но знай, Джим, даже моего терпения не хватит надолго. Я готова закрывать глаза на многое. Ты успел перетрахать половину экипажа — твое право, я не могу запретить этого. Однако ты всегда должен возвращаться в мою постель.  
      — И что же ты собираешься делать, если я не стану выполнять твои требования?  
      — Вполне может случиться так, что за тебя эту постель станет греть кто-то другой.  
      Кирк сократил расстояние между ними и вцепился пальцами в шею Ухуры, заставляя ее непроизвольно встать на цыпочки.  
      — Даже не смей говорить о подобном. Ты  _моя_ , Ухура. Только моя.  
      — Кого ты хочешь напугать этим? — Ухура без тени страха смотрела на Кирка, пока тот сжимал пальцы на ее горле все сильнее. — Ты можешь обращаться со своими девицами как хочешь, но не думай, будто можешь управлять мною с помощью силы. Поверь, я знаю о тебе такое, что даже могу не бояться за свою жизнь. Наверняка, у Кэрол коленки дрожали, когда ты такое вытворял, но я не впечатлительная. Навидалась, знаешь, всякого.  
      — Посмотрим, как ты заговоришь, если окажешься на месте Кэрол.  
      — В отличие от нее мне хватило благоразумия не играть на два фронта и быть преданной только тебе. Но, судя по тому, что ты здесь, я сильно просчиталась, выбрав этот путь. Может уже отпустишь? Я не собираюсь от тебя убегать.  
      Кирк отнял ладонь от шеи Ухуры.  
      — Не говори о том, чего не знаешь.  
      — Ты в самом деле думаешь, что я решила навестить нашу любимую Кэрол потому что соскучилась? Джим, мы оба пришли сюда по одной причине, но в отличие от тебя я не намерена скрывать правду. Кэрол беременна от тебя, и это доставит проблемы.  
      — С этим я разберусь как-нибудь сам.  
      — Как? Как ты разберешься с этим, Джим? Бросишь все, заберешь Кэрол и улетишь жить куда-нибудь в богом забытую колонию. И что ты там будешь с ней делать? Выращивать кукурузу для продовольственных поставок на военные базы? Герой Флота Джеймс Кирк — фермер года. Она может и беременна, но это не отменяет того, что она сделала.  
      — Она не сдавала нас ромуланцам.  
      — Что?  
      — Что слышала. Это старик. Я с ним говорил, и у меня есть серьезные основания полагать, что посол замешен в этом.  
      — Скажи пожалуйста, за прошедшую неделю ты хотя бы одного из знакомых тебе людей не обвинил в измене? До недавнего времени ты был так убежден в том, что это благодаря Кэрол нас чуть не убили ромуланцы, что готов был даже самолично свернуть ей шею, а теперь бежишь к ней извиняться. Не знаю, в каком мире ты живешь, Джим, но пора спуститься на землю и понять, что у каждого действия есть последствия. И тебе за них придется отвечать. Нельзя сегодня упечь человека в тюрьму лишь потому, что в твоей больной голове созрело какое-то «серьезное основание», а завтра прийти как ни в чем не бывало и попросить этого человека выпустить. Ты не Кэрол устроил проблемы, ты себе могилу роешь. Потрудись, прежде чем попытаешься во всеуслышание обвинить посла Спока в измене, найти доказательства. Иначе ты сам окажешься очень скоро в Управлении. И тебе уже никто не поможет.  
      — Об этом не беспокойся. Он поплатится за то, что решил пойти против Империи.  
      Ухура не ответила ему ничего. У нее не было ни малейшего желания вести этот диалог и дальше. Совершенно ясно, что Кирк окончательно свихнулся на своей паранойе и теперь видел в каждом своего врага. Не ровен час, когда Ухуре самой придется испытать на себе силу его безумства. И ей совершенно не хотелось тянуть до этого момента, оставляя Кирка на месте капитана, пока он имеет еще власть, чтобы навредить ей. Ухура уже сделала первый шаг, встретившись с Маркус. Она знала, что у Кэрол не хватит духу рассказать Кирку, что ей оставила Ухура. И все же она испугалась, когда, выходя их Управления встретила Джима. Он стал излишне мнительным. Эта черта его характера могла сыграть злую шутку с Ухурой, когда Кирку станет известно, что Кэрол лишилась ребенка. Отвести подозрения от Ухуры могло лишь то, что Маркус решится воспользоваться оставленным ей лекарством после того, как они отправятся на новую миссию.  
      Ухура постаралась сделать так, чтобы для Кэрол решение избавиться от ребенка Джима стало ее собственным. Она не угрожала Маркус, не требовала ничего, лишь предложила представить, что будет дальше. А дальше Кэрол не ждало ничего хорошего. Пока ее вину будут доказывать, она проведет время в тюрьме. На это могут уйти месяцы, и она вполне успеет родить. Ребенка Кэрол никто не оставит: малыша отвезут в специальное заведение для сирот, где воспитают из него настоящего патриота и слугу своего государства и будут всю жизнь ревностно следить, чтобы поганые гены матери в нем никогда не проснулись. Сама Кэрол, если и избежит казни, никогда не сможет увидеться со своим ребенком. Но не это более всего напугало Маркус. Ухура не забыла упомянуть и о том, что Кирк сидеть в стороне не станет. Джим, если ему не совсем плевать на своего ребенка, попытается ему помочь. Но для государства гораздо важнее тот факт, что матерью ребенка стала предательница, а не заслуги его отца. Кирку чести факт интрижки с Кэрол не прибавит. Маркус и ее ребенок — отрава, пятно на репутации Кирка, которое он никогда не сможет отмыть. И пока он еще способен мыслить трезво и не совершать ошибок, Кэрол стоило выбрать, что важнее: ее эгоистичное желание сохранить ребенка, чья судьба уже предопределена, или же она поможет Джиму, пока не стало поздно. Несмотря на то, что она была заперта в камере, откуда у Кэрол не было выхода, у нее был шанс поступить благородно. Если она действительно любила Джима, то должна была принять прощальный подарок Ухуры и поступить правильно. Сказав это, Ухура протянула Маркус небольшой металлический цилиндрик, с которым она пришла на свидание с заключенной. Охрана была заранее предупреждена о визите офицера из службы безопасности Флота, потому никто не стал досматривать Ухуру на входе. Она пронесла предназначавшееся для Кэрол лекарство без особого труда. И так же легко смогла его передать. После того, как Кэрол выслушала ее и спрятала чехол со шприцем под кофту, у Ухуры больше не было возможности на что-то повлиять. Кэрол должна была принять решение самостоятельно.  
      О том, что именно Кэрол решила, ни Ухуре, ни Кирку в ближайшее время узнать было не суждено. Несмотря на свой статус и полагающийся при этом уровень доступа, Кирк так и не смог пересечь порог Управления дальше чем до поста охраны. Он потребовал объяснений, на что ему было велено обращаться непосредственно к главе следственной группы. Кирк воспользовался этим советом, но и это не решило его проблемы.

***

  
      Валенсия Де Лоран — уже не молодая рыжая француженка с ярко выраженным акцентом, согласилась встретиться с Кирком сразу же, несмотря на закончившиеся часы приема. Она не любила откладывать решение задач, в каком бы расположении духа они ее не заставали. Службе государству она отдала более тридцати лет, из которых пятнадцать занимала пост второго заместителя главы Управления. Несмотря на почтенный для агента возраст и должность, Де Лоран продолжала вести некоторые дела и лично расследовала факты измены Империи. Служба в Управлении оставила на ее душе неизгладимых след. К пятидесяти восьми годам она так и не обзавелась мужем или хотя бы постоянным любовником, предпочтя работу на благо общества личному счастью. Бескомпромиссный характер позволил Де Лоран построить успешную карьеру, однако эта же черта оставила ее без близких друзей и соратников. Де Лоран побаивались многие молодые коллеги, а те, с кем бок о бок она начинала работать в Управлении после учебы, с завистью поглядывали на Валенсию, утешая себя мыслью, будто свою карьеру она строила исключительно благодаря внешности. Но с годами красота Де Лоран увяла, оставив в напоминание лишь едва тронутые проседью рыжие волосы и строгие черты лица, заострившиеся после тяжелой болезни.  
      Едва Кирк переступил порог ее кабинета, Де Лоран сообщила ему, что готова потратить на него не больше десяти минут. Но стоило ему начал рассказывать о причине своего визита, Де Лоран тут же прервала его.  
      — Капитан Кирк, Вам известно, скольких людей я отправила в тюрьму? — Валенсия выдержала паузу, убеждаясь, что тому ничего не известно. — Сотни. И все они были виновны. Все без исключения. Я трачу месяцы, чтобы найти неоспоримые доказательства их измены Империи, пока Вы прохлаждаетесь, сидя в кресле и отдавая приказы.  
      — Возможно Вы не знаете, чем занимается Звездный Флот, но поверьте «прохлаждаюсь» самый неподходящий эпитет к тому, чем я занимаюсь. Ежедневно мы подвергаемся смертельному риску ради того, чтобы наша Империя процветала.  
      — Вам кажется, что наш враг находится где-то там, за сотни световых лет от границ Империи, но реальность гораздо более сурова. Истинный враг подданных Империи уже давно живет среди нас. Вы лишь тратите ресурсы Империи, играясь в войну со всеми этими ромуланцами и клингонами, пока Управление решает реальные проблемы и наказывает преступников. Вы, похоже, привыкли считать, что Ваши нашивки на мундире могут открыть перед Вами любые двери, и стоит Вам лишь поманить пальцем, как все тут же кинутся выполнять приказы.  
      — Извините…  
      — Я не закончила, — строго произнесла Де Лоран, заставляя Кирка возмущенно засопеть. — Думаете, я не в курсе, кто Вы такой, капитан? Ваши подвиги шагают впереди Вас, но это способно впечатлить только кадетов из Академии и девиц с далеких колоний. Здесь в Управлении у нас иные приоритеты.  
      — Я нисколько не умоляю важности Управления и Вашего личного вклада в развитие и безопасность Империи. Тем не менее я хотел бы сообщить Вам, что произошла ошибка. Кэрол Маркус не должна была попасть в тюрьму.  
      — Насколько мне известно, о ее преступлении сообщили именно Вы. Это произошло восемь дней назад. Что же случилось за это время, что Вы успели поменять свое решение?  
      — Я совершил непростительную ошибку, и прошу освободить Маркус из-под стражи.  
      Де Лоран выразительно дернула бровью, показывая, что слова Кирка нисколько не впечатлили ее.  
      — Послушайте, я понимаю, это Ваша работа отправлять людей за решетку, если становится известно о том, что они угрожают государственной безопасности. Но, поверьте мне, Кэрол не виновна.  
      — Это решать не Вам.  
      — Да, но она беременна, и я в ответе за то, что с ней может произойти.  
      — Вы в самом деле думаете, что это как-то должно повлиять на следствие? Здесь Вам не Звездный Флот, Капитан. Связь повстанцев с ромуланцами представляет реальную угрозу. Маркус участвовала в разработке и тестировании многих видов оружия, которым в скором времени могут оснащаться военные корабли. Если она сообщила о разработках ромуланцам, все, над чем трудились наши ученые последние годы обесценится. Вы готовы нести ответственность за это? Пока ведется следствие, виновна Маркус или нет, она считается потенциальным преступником и отношение к ней будет соответствующее. Беременна Маркус или больна — это ровным счетом ничего не значит.  
      — Что я должен сделать, чтобы Вы восприняли мои слова серьезно?  
      — Похоже, Вам все давалось слишком легко в этой жизни,  _капитан_ , раз Вы возомнили, что можно вот так просто прийти ко мне и потребовать освободить человека, проходящего по такому серьезному делу. Уж не знаю, как у вас во флоте заведено, но мы привыкли решать дела без панибратства, следуя исключительно букве закона. Пока невиновность Маркус не доказана, она будет находиться под стражей, нравится Вам это или нет. И до тех пор, пока суд не вынесет решения, я прошу Вас больше меня не беспокоить. Если у Вас больше нет для меня никакой полезной информации, советую Вам покинуть мой кабинет.  
      Было ясно, что для этой женщины любой аргумент Кирка — пустой звук. И Джим, к собственному сожалению, понимал — почему. Еще во время разговора с Ухурой он осознал, насколько глупо выглядел в этой ситуации. Ни один здравомыслящий человек не воспринял бы его слова всерьез, будь Кирк тысячу раз прав. Он уже совершил ошибку, когда пошел на поводу у своих эмоций и, даже не разобравшись, натравил на Кэрол военную полицию. Он слишком часто в последнее время кричал «Волки!», чтобы его слова воспринимали всерьез и доверяли без проверки. У Кирка не оставалось иного шанса доказать, что Кэрол виновата лишь в том, что доверилась такому ненадежном человеку как он. Теперь власть над судьбой Кэрол была лишь в руках Управления и этой женщины — Де Лоран. И если она не соврала, то Кэрол рано или поздно выпустят. Но какой ценной дастся ей свобода? Кирк уже не мог простить себя за то, что случилось с Маркус. И вряд ли когда-то в будущем он найдет силы вновь взглянуть ей в глаза и попросить прощения.

***

  
      Гул запускающегося после долгой стоянки двигателя невозможно было спутать ни с чем. Хотя варп-двигатель сам по себе работал бесшумно, системы, питавшиеся от его энергии и в едином вдохе пробудившиеся от вынужденной спячки, разом разнесли по внутренностям корабля едва ощутимую вибрацию. Это чувство ни с чем нельзя было спутать. Скотти называл это урчанием котенка, хотя с ним, конечно, многие бы не согласились. Какой же это котенок, когда длина корпуса корабля достигала почти трех сотен метров, а за жизнеобеспечение этой зверюги отвечало без малого четыреста двадцать человек? Но Скотти никогда не обращал внимание на тех, кто относился к его страсти с пренебрежением. Он беззаветно любил «Энтерпрайз» не просто как венец творения инженеров Империи. Этот корабль являл собой совершенство, заключенное в изящную форму. В человеческом языке пока не придумали слова, достойного описать то, что являла собой «Энтерпрайз». Потому Скотти никогда не скупился на эпитеты, описывая ее и пытаясь передать хотя бы толику достойного восхищения величия его любимой малютки. Да, корабль принадлежал не ему — капитану, но Скотти всегда сомневался: любит ли Кирк «Энтерпрайз» хотя бы в сотую долю так же сильно, как он сам. И в защиту его сомнений красноречиво говорили последние события, заставившие их вернуться к Земле и встать на ремонт в МакКинли. Разве любящий человек заставит собственный корабль пережить столько ужасного? И ради чего? Чтобы выяснить, что их ждала засада в системе Телва, и разведданные, как выразился на общем совещании капитан, оказались неблагонадежными.  
      «Неблагонадежные», — усмехнулся про себя Скотти, потирая корпус системы охлаждения двигателя. Только Кирк мог с такой невозмутимостью говорить о подобных вещах. Это был вопиющий случай капитанской несостоятельности, но об этом Скотти, разумеется, ни с кем не говорил. Разве что с Кинсером, когда они вместе отдыхали после очередного тяжелого рабочего дня, трудясь бок о бок с местными мастерами и приводя его малышку в порядок.  
      Кинсер был собеседником неразговорчивым, предпочитал больше слушать, а самое главное, никогда и ни с кем не обсуждал того, о чем они с Монтгомери говорили. О чем могла идти речь, когда за почти десять лет общения о самом Кинсере Скотти практически ничего не узнал. Разве что его возраст и то, что Кинсер любил крепкий терианский чай с лимоном. Вот, пожалуй, все, что удалось узнать Скотти о своем верном напарнике за столько лет. Но этого хватало, чтобы он доверял Кинсеру и мог быть уверен в нем.  
      До приветственного сообщения от капитана оставались считанные секунды, поэтому Скотти позволил себе расслабиться: все системы работали исправно, им лишь оставалось узнать новую цель, предложенную Штабом для «Энтерпрайз» и готовиться к ее выполнению. Усевшись в кресло перед компьютером, Скотти крикнул одному из новеньких инженеров, чтобы тот принес две чашки свежезаваренного чая.  
      — Приятно вернуться на борт. Что скажешь, Кинсер? — Скотти повернулся к напарнику, в это время снимавшему показания с одного из датчиков внутреннего давления системы гидравлической стабилизации.  
      Кинсер неопределенно пожал плечами.  
      — Да брось, старина. Всегда классно видеть, как эта малышка работает словно швейцарские часы. — Скотти вновь замолчал, следя за реакцией Кинсера, после чего ворчливо добавил. — Да в курсе я, что андорианские механизмы для часов надежнее. Это выражение такое. С тобой общаться — одно расстройство. И почему я тебя не бросил на Дельта-Веге, когда мне предложили тут местечко…  
      Ответить на этот выпад Кинсер так и не успел. По громкой связи началась трансляция обращения капитана к экипажу. Скотти заподозрил неладное, едва услышал привычное им всем «С вами говорит капитан корабля». Кирк говорил медленно, вяло, словно бы его кто-то насилу заставил обратиться к своим подчиненным. Спустя несколько секунд Скотти понял, почему капитан так говорит.  
      — Черт бы побрал меня, Кинсер, да он же пьяный в стельку. Ты послушай!  
      Зеленокожий карлик хмыкнул, задумался, а после утвердительно кивнул.  
      — Вот ведь шельма! — возмутился Скотти. — Он в самом деле пьян. Ты когда-нибудь видел подобное? Чтобы капитан командовал кораблем в таком состоянии. Ох, что же творится…  
      Пока Скотти сетовал на неподобающее состояние капитана, Кирк рассказывал об их новой цели: отправка в орионский сектор для проверки информации о вспыхнувшем бунте на одной из станций по переработке дилития.  
      По интонации Кирка не сложно было догадаться, что таким приказом он не доволен. Не для того строили «Энтерпрайз», чтобы мотаться по колониям и разбираться с такими мелкими делами. Туда должны были послать отряд зачистки, а не флагман. Но приказ есть приказ — после долгой паузы подытожил Кирк, и провозгласил, что все члены экипажа должны отнестись к этому приказу со всей серьезностью и сделать все возможное, чтобы Империя ими гордилась.  
      — Да о какой гордости может идти речь, когда мы еще из дока не вышли, а капитан уже налакался в стельку. Ох, была бы моя воля… — Скотти осекся, когда увидел спешащего к ним инженера с двумя чашками чая. — А вот и ты, дорогуша. Угодил, так угодил. Спасибо.  
      Инженер что-то пробормотал в ответ и поспешил скрыться с глаз начальства, пока оно не пришло в негодование после объявления капитана.  
      — Неужели всем настолько плевать, что творится там?.. — посетовал главный инженер, указывая пальцем вверх.  
      Кинсер развел руками и заспешил со своей чашкой к одному из контейнеров у стены. В силу роста он предпочитал забираться повыше, чтобы следить: все ли исполняют их со Скотти приказы правильно. Работа спорилась, никто не сидел на месте, и Скотти уже позабыл о пьяном капитане (и без него у главного инженера на корабле хватает дел). Но неожиданно его коммуникатор свистящие защелкал, заставляя Скотти отвлечься от метаданных.  
      — Да? Монтгомери, говорите! — откинув крышку коммуникатора, заговорил он.  
      — Вас беспокоит коммандер Спок. В связи с возникшими обстоятельствами я прошу Вас подняться на мостик и занять место помощника капитана.  
      — А что случилось? — удивился Скотти.  
      — Капитан Кирк временно сложил с себя обязанности капитана и отправился в медотсек. Как первый офицер, я принял на себя командование и прошу Вас занять должность помощника капитана согласно уставу.  
      — А без меня не справитесь? — Скотти не особо хотелось покидать инженерную: кто знает, что может произойти в его отсутствие.  
      — Нам нужно обсудить стратегию ведения переговоров с повстанцами.  
      — Неужели капитан так долго будет отсутствовать на мостике?  
      — Да. И я настоятельно рекомендую Вам, командор, выполнять приказ с первого раза. Жду Вас на мостике, конец связи.  
      — Нет, ну ты слышал, а? Теперь и этот возомнил себя умником и командует всеми, будто адмирал. — Скотти недоверчиво посмотрел на Кинсера. — Я не ксенофоб, иначе как бы я терпел тебя и твой храп столько лет? Вот уж придумал… Спок сообразительный парень, но этих чудиков на мостике будто какая-то муха покусала. Того и гляди, корабль до основания разнесут своими разборками.  
      Кинсер недолго помолчал и резонно заключил:  
      — Ты людей не любишь.  
      — А вот это верно. Не люблю я их. Как и ты. Ладно, я пошел. Если что случится, ты знаешь, что делать.

***

  
      Новость о том, что капитан позволил себе подняться на мостик в неподобающем виде, застала МакКоя за делом. Он перекладывал ампулы с лекарством из короба в ящик стола. Удивительно, как нужные связи облегчали жизнь. Потребовалось лишь навестить одного знакомого провизора в военном городке, чтобы к отправлению на «Энтерпрайз» среди прочих медикаментов получить нужное ему лекарство. Вины МакКой за это не чувствовал: пора было уже пользоваться привилегиями, получаемыми им от своей службы на благо Империи. Тем более, что лекарства эти он выпросил для личного пользования, а не какой-то контрабанды. То, что на это требовалось специальное разрешение, которого можно дожидаться неделями, МакКоя волновало и того меньше. Он был главой медслужбы флагмана. От его самочувствия зависели жизни десятка офицеров — ради такого можно было пренебречь уставом. Тем более что МакКой никогда не радел за строгие соблюдения правил.  
      Оставив последнюю ампулу на столе, он набрал код на панели и задвинул ящик в стол. Теперь можно было не бояться, что кто-то решит разделить с ним радость обладания первоклассным обезболивающим. Кирка вот-вот должны были привести — Спок сообщил, что капитан едва может двигаться самостоятельно. МакКоя это беспокоило мало, важнее было успеть сделать инъекцию, прежде чем он выйдет из своего кабинета. Это помещение — его крепость, здесь МакКой мог делать все, что угодно. Но там, в медотсеке, он должен быть собран и готов действовать. Вогнав ампулу в гипо-пистолет, он закатал рукав и прижал шприц к сгибу локтя. На то, чтобы расстегивать форменку и целиться в ключицу времени не было. От одного раза ничего не будет.  
      По телу разлилось приятное ощущение, и МакКой расслаблено вытянулся в кресле. Участившиеся головные боли заставляли его ценить каждую секунду такого состояния. Прикрыв глаза, МакКой позволил себе улыбнуться. Знакомый провизор предостерег его от частого использования анальгетика из-за входящих в состав наркотических компонентов, но МакКой и не собирался становиться каким-нибудь наркоманом, трясущимся над каждой дозой. Ему лишь нужно было иногда избавлять голову от непрекращающегося ноющего чувства, из-за которого нормально работать не удавалось. В конце концов он делал это не ради себя.  
      —  _Доктор МакКой, в медотсек прибыл капитан_. — МакКой нехотя открыл глаза, когда услышал голос новой старшей медсестры по внутренней связи.  
      Когда он вышел из кабинета, Кирк уже лежал на одной из коек и вяло угрожал сопровождавшим его охранникам.  
      — Ну надо же. Для посетителя медотсека ты довольно неплохо выглядишь, — усмехнулся МакКой.  
      — А ты у своего Спока спроси, с какого черта он решил, будто мне сюда надо. У нас есть задание, и я должен следить за тем, чтобы… — Кирк прервался и шумно вдохнул, чувствуя приближающуюся рвоту.  
      — Сделаем вид, что я этого не слышал, — пробормотал МакКой, настраивая трикодер. — Господа, вы можете быть свободны. Дальше я справлюсь сам.  
      — Коммандер Спок приказал нам сопровождать капитана в течение всего пребывания в медотсеке, — возразил один из охранников.  
      — И где же сейчас коммандер Спок?  
      — Н-на мостике.  
      — Так идите к нему и сообщите, что в медотсеке я не потерплю лишних людей. Если мне потребуется чья-то помощь, я обязательно свяжусь с вами.  
      Нехотя двое громил все-таки покинули медотсек, позволяя МакКою заняться буйным пациентом. Кирк продолжал возмущаться, считая, что вокруг него собрались одни негодяи, желающие скомпрометировать его. Но МакКой быстро оборвал его, напомнив, что единственный, кто пытался компрометировать Кирка был сам Джим. Он не намеревался терпеть нескончаемый поток бессмысленной речи пьяного Кирка: тот совершенно не соображал, что несет и успел пройтись по всем, обозвав самого МакКоя редкостной мразью, променявшей своего друга на сомнительное удовольствие быть чьей-то тряпкой, которую можно постелить куда угодно.  
      Если бы не лекарства и немного меланхоличное настроение МакКоя, он бы без сомнения хорошенько врезал Кирку за такие слова. Они друзья, но у всего существуют границы, и Кирк явно успел перескочить через красную полосу, даже не обратив на это внимание. Если бы он сам услышал подобные слова в адрес МакКоя от кого-то постороннего, то этот человек уже вряд ли бы мог так же легко разговаривать.  
      Игнорируя выпады Кирка, МакКой приступил к работе. Спок дал ему короткую, но точную инструкцию привести Кирка в надлежащее состояние как можно быстрее. К сожалению, это не подразумевало то, что МакКой волен делать с Кирком все, что ему заблагорассудится. МакКой бы с радостью вколол Кирку дозу снотворного, чтобы тот проспался и не доставал его своими придирками в процессе выведения токсинов из организма.  
      — Что это? — после очередного укола, спросил Кирк.  
      — Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя началась дегидратация после всех инъекций, так что…  
      — Нет, нет, я знаю, что это такое. Думаешь, что можешь меня обмануть? Это та дрянь, которую ты мне прописал.  
      — Джим, если ты не прекратишь мешать мне выполнять свою работу, я буду вынужден позвать этих ребят обратно.  
      — Ну уж нет. Ты не заставишь меня плясать под свою дудку. Только посмей вколоть мне это, и окажешься в карцере на ближайшие пару дней.  
      — С каких пор ты стал вести диалог с людьми по средством угроз, мне интересно?  
      — Я твой капитан, Боунс. И ты должен выполнять мои приказы.  
      — Кто это сказал?  
      — Ты нарушаешь устав.  
      — Ты тоже. Не помню, чтобы капитану во время активной службы разрешалось нажираться в стельку и устраивать пьяный дебош на мостике.  
      — На твоем месте я бы не доверял словам Спока так легко, если ты не хочешь однажды обнаружить нож между ребер.  
      — Да что ты несешь?  
      — В следующий раз, когда решишь уединиться с ним, спроси у своего дружка, что ему рассказывает посол Спок во время их приватных бесед. Узнаешь много нового о Споке.  
      — Мне нет дела до того, о чем они говорят.  
      — Очень зря. Посол собирается устроить диверсию, помогая ромуланцам.  
      — Ты совсем повернулся на этой идее. — МакКой бесцеремонно толкнул Кирка обратно на кушетку, когда тот попытался подняться. — Единственный, кто тут занимается диверсией и пытается всем мешать — ты.  
      — Почему никто не хочет слушать меня?  
      — Возможно, потому что ты несешь полнейшую чушь?  
      — А может быть дело в том, что вы настолько слепы, что не замечаете очевидных вещей? Или, быть может, ты уже давно заодно с ними?  
      — Слушай, Джим, — МакКой склонился над ним, угрожающе понизив голос. — Мне плевать, какие воспаленные фантазии по поводу Спока посещают твою больную голову, но я не собираюсь терпеть это дерьмо. Ты уже сделал достаточно, чтобы подпортить впечатление о себе. Не заставляй меня разочаровываться в тебе еще больше.  
      Кирк громко выругался, когда почувствовал новую инъекцию. Его прошиб холодный пот и тело вдруг стало ватным.  
      — Какого… черта, Боунс? — Перед глазами поплыло, Кирк не мог сфокусироваться на лице МакКоя.  
      — Немного успокоительного тебе не помещает.  
      — Ты об этом пожалеешь, — с одышкой произнес Кирк.  
      — Я не ты. Не в моих правилах совершать необдуманные поступки, а потом пытаться их решить с помощью угроз и алкоголя.  
      Проверив его показатели, МакКой удовлетворенно кивнул. Менее чем через час состояние Кирка стабилизируется и он будет полностью трезв. Его работа здесь была выполнена. Вот только сам Кирк так не считал: едва МакКой собрался отойти от его койки, Джим опять обвинил его в предательстве. По мнению Кирка МакКой делал это исключительно по науськиванию Спока. Промолчать МакКой не смог.  
      — Обвиняй Спока, сколько тебе угодно, Джим. Но не думай, что у меня нет своей головы на плечах. В том, что ты облажался, когда полез на Раксу виноват только ты. И в том, что ты облажался во время вылазки на Цартус, виноват тоже ты сам. Как и в том, что случилось в системе Телва. Ты самолично ставишь себе палки в колеса, а потом сваливаешь вину на других, будь то Хан или Спок. Но только с Кэрол тебе хватило ума понять, что ты сделал что-то не так. Но теперь уже поздно. Заливай свое горе сколько душе угодно, вот только это тебе не поможет. Ты слишком поздно задумался о том, чтобы горевать по ней.  
      — Я не хочу слышать это от человека, который даже не вспоминает о том, кого называл своим другом. Каково это, Боунс? Столько лет дружбы с Чапел, а после ее потери ты даже ни капли не огорчился. Не ждет ли и меня такое забвение, когда Спок доведет свой план до конца? — Кирк поднялся на локтях, с ухмылкой наблюдая, как лицо МакКоя багровеет.  
      — Если я не говорю о Кристине, это не значит, что мне плевать на нее. Я волнуюсь и хочу верить, что с ней все в порядке. Но ничего не изменится от того, что я буду говорить об этом каждый день или хуже того — начну пить и ныть всем о том, как я облажался.  
      — О, так ты признаешь, что облажался?  
      — В отличие от тебя я честен с собой. В том, что случилось с Кристиной и моя вина тоже. Но я трезво оцениваю ситуацию: сейчас я ничем не могу ей помочь, как бы не хотел.  
      — Совершенно безынициативная тряпка. Не удивительно, что Спок так быстро тебя переманил.  
      Подлетев к койке, МакКой схватил Кирка за грудки и дернул пару раз, будто желая стряхнуть с него самодовольную ухмылку. Ненависть, которую он сейчас испытывал к Кирку, граничила с умопомешательством. Лишь чудом МакКой взял себя в руки и отступил назад. Выбрав шприц со снотворным, он с размаху ударил Кирка в шею, едва не смахнув того с койки. Наблюдая за тем, как Кирк медленно обмяк, завалившись на бок, МакКой испытывал садистское удовольствие: он представлял, как тащит безвольное тело друга в шлюзу с саркофагами и выпускает Джима в открытый космос. Это бы совершенно не решило его проблемы, лишь прибавило их, но он и не собирался так поступать.  
      — Знаешь, Боунс… Спок может сколько угодно пытаться отнять тебя у меня. — Кирк уже едва ворочал языком и должен был бы заснуть, но откуда-то находил силы говорить. — Но ты должен всегда помнить: ты мой.  _Мой_  МакКой. Ты никогда не сможешь уйти от меня.  
      — Я знаю. — МакКой склонился над Кирком, желая, чтобы тот услышал каждое его слово. — Я буду последним человеком, который отвернется от тебя. Помни об этом. Потому что, когда уйду я, у тебя не останется никого.  
      Кирк вяло начал бормотать что-то в ответ, но МакКой услышал лишь бессвязные звуки. Мысль о том, чтобы отнести Кирка к шлюзам, все еще казалась соблазнительной. Слова, сказанные им в запале пьяного бреда обидели МакКоя. Но хуже всего было то, что он понимал: вскоре он простит Джима и все вернется обратно. Он уже давно погряз в болезненной привязанности к Кирку, и был готов простить все, что угодно, какой бы сильной не была его ненависть в запале ссоры. МакКой ненавидел себя за это. Ведь Кирк был прав, когда назвал его безынициативной тряпкой. Ведь кем еще МакКой мог быть, если продолжал из раза в раз спускать Джиму все с рук?


	13. Решения, о последствиях которых не стоит жалеть

      Во главе всего для вулканцев стояла логика. Не проходило ни дня, когда, согласно своей логике, Спок не подвергал сомнению собственные поступки. Достаточно ли они логичны? Достаточно ли он провел времени в раздумьях и предусмотрел все сценарии развития событий? Не упустил ли он того, что логика охватить была не способна? Согласно философии главенства логики, он никогда не мог совершить поступок, у которого не будет последствий. Спок лишь мог выбрать вариант, влекущий за собой наименее негативные последствия.  
      Он осознавал, что выбор нынешней политики действий приведет к нежелательным для него самого последствиям. Но нужды большинства для Спока были важнее, чем собственная безопасность. Если то, что он сделал сейчас, приведет к оптимальному и приемлемому будущему, Спок готов был смириться с ненавистью Кирка. Он не сомневался, что капитан уже более никогда не будет видеть в нем друга и товарища. Кирк отравил свою душу недоверием, излечить которое кроме самого Джима никто не мог. Кирк же этого пока не желал, а другие просто не могли.  
      Логика признавала понятие интуиции, как высокоразвитого анализа ситуации с подсознательным предсказанием развития событий. И интуиция Спока гласила, что единственным человеком, который способен теперь усмирить Кирка, является доктор МакКой. У него всегда была особая власть над Кирком. Уже не раз Спок наблюдал за тем, как Джим эгоистично ограничивает свободу доктора в угоду собственных интересов. Для Кирка МакКой был как сокровище. И он не желал делиться ни с кем возможностью обладать этим уникальным существом. Иногда Спок начинал подвергать сомнениям искренность своей привязанности к доктору МакКою. Он уже не раз замечал за собой невольное перенимание привычек капитана. Спок считал мудрым умение мимикрировать и подстраиваться. Этот навык позволил вулканцам выжить в своем суровом и неприветливом ко многим мире. Спок допускал мысль, что его привязанность к доктору МакКою вызвана схожим поведением Кирка. Но чаще он предпочитал склоняться к тому, что незаурядная личность доктора МакКоя сама по себе пробуждала во многих интерес к нему. Лишь в такие редкие моменты Спок позволял себе вспоминать, что его натура хранит в себе и терианскую половину души. Он был ученым, и знал (как и любой вулканец) достаточно о наследственности, чтобы не заблуждаться насчет своего происхождения. Спок был ребенком союза двух рас и наследовал признаки обоих родителей. Терианская эмоциональность в нем порой одерживала верх над тотальным контролем разума. Споку это не нравилось. Но во имя памяти о своей матери он отказался от мысли о Колинаре — ритуале, призванном очищать разум вулканца от всех эмоций. Это решение, возможно, не обладало мудростью. Однако Спок считал важным сохранить в себе память предков. В этом заключалась его сила, в этом же была и его слабость. Он был подвержен эмоциям гораздо сильнее других вулканцев, что вынуждало Спока не терять бдительности никогда. И этот изъян как нельзя лучше мог прояснить причину того, почему доктор МакКой для Спока оказался настолько важен. Спок предпочитал называть это именно так. Важность какого-то явления или личности не требовала эмоциональной оценки. Подобным Спок обезопасил себя от возможности быть скомпрометированным собственным разумом.  
      Леонард МакКой для его был важным человеком. Спок предпочел ограничиться именно таким заключением. Кто знает, как далеко его разум зайдет, в особенности после того, как они встретились с послом Споком на Земле. Несмотря на то, что они оба являлись одним и тем же существом, но из разных временных отрезков, что именно означало поведение посла при встрече с доктором МакКоем — Спок ответить не мог. Вернее сказать не хотел. Это были тайные мысли, опасные. Спок не желал, чтобы его раскрыли сейчас, потому временно ограничил свое общение с доктором МакКоем. На Земле они были свободны в своих передвижениях и выборе собеседника, но на корабле во время военной миссии Спок не мог позволить себе такую промашку. У Кирка и без того имелось более чем достаточно причин ненавидеть его. Одной из них стало самоуправство старпома, отправившего капитана в лазарет на время полета до орионского сектора. После восьми часов сна, который ему обеспечил доктор МакКой, Кирк подоспел вернуться на мостик буквально перед самым прибытием к колонии. К этому времени Спок и Скотти уже разработали план действий, провели брифинг и вся команда готовилась к выполнению практически рутинной работы. И Кирку бы следовало поблагодарить своего помощника: Спок потратил эти часы с пользой для всех, заменив пьяного капитана на посту.  
      Дождаться от Джима благодарности Споку и раньше было непросто. А теперь, когда Кирк вернулся на мостик и сел в свое кресло, Спок на себе испытал всю глубину терианского выражения «прожечь дырку взглядом». Светлые глаза Кирка наполнились холодной ненавистью, колкой, словно ледяная крошка, летящая в лицо с сильными порывами ветра Кауп Гаэ. Но даже холодная, пробирающая до костей снежная буря этой планеты казалась Споку простым неудобством по сравнению с тем, насколько явственно он ощущал сейчас на себе ненависть Кирка.  
      Пронять Спока этим было невозможно, но Кирк и не преследовал такой цели. Он просто показывал свое отношение к поступку старпома, не ожидая, что этот взгляд заставит совесть Спока пробудиться ото сна. Тем более, что Кирк считал: как раз этого качества Спок и был лишен напрочь.  
      Ненависть довольно увлекательное чувство, если уметь от него абстрагироваться — рассуждал Спок, наблюдая чуть позже, как Кирк, восседая в своем кресле, отдает приказы. Оно сильно и сравнимо разве что только с любовью. Оба эти чувства для Спока были будто бы незнакомы, но очень понятны. Он знал, что Кирк его ненавидит. Хотя в начале их знакомства казалось, что Джим проникся к нему симпатией. За что, не ясно. Спок не спрашивал, потому что знание это ничего бы не поменяло. А вот МакКоя Кирк любил, казалось, настолько сильно, что это граничило с ненавистью.  
      Кто кого теперь ненавидел сильнее — вопрос, но Спок на себе испытал, что такое ненависть, потому точно знал: любви в Кирке не осталось, ни к кому. Даже себя он ненавидел. И ненависть эта как и любовь, была слепа. Но если любовь заставляла людей прощать многое, всепоглощающая ненависть не оставляла ни малейшего шанса для смирения. Слепая ненависть Кирка принесла им беды, но Джим не собирался останавливаться. Когда он услышал разработанный Споком план пусть и логичный, рациональный (наиболее продуктивный), Кирк отмел его. Никакие доводы на него не повлияли.  
      Теперь вместо бесконтактной связи с восставшими, Кирк собирался снарядить отряд зачистки. Десантную группу возглавил конечно же он сам. Кирк уже не мог доверить никому даже приготовить себе ужин: тотальный контроль за всем стал самой главной его целью. Везде и всюду ему мерещились заговорщики и предатели. Никому Кирк не мог доверить ведение операции кроме как самому себе. На место заместителя капитана он поставил Скотти. Споку доверять свое кресло он больше не хотел. Приказ капитана никто не оспаривал, Кирк и без того был раздражен. Но не все были настроены так однозначно. МакКой нагнал группу зачистки в транспортаторной, когда инженеры уже отправили первых офицеров вниз, на станцию. Кирк ждал отмашки, чтобы встать на платформу, когда МакКой появился в помещении.  
      — Джим! — МакКой схватил капитана за локоть, заставляя того отступить от платформы.  
      — Что еще? — раздраженно спросил Кирк.  
      — Я не провел медосмотр группы. Ты же знаешь, что по уставу я обязан…  
      — К черту устав. Я не собираюсь долго тут торчать. Закончим с повстанцами и свяжемся со Штабом.  
      — Слушай, я понимаю, что ты недоволен этим заданием, на которое обычно отправляют щеглов-выпускников. Дело пары часов, но я должен быть уверен, что группа готова к работе.  
      — Поверь мне, они готовы.  
      — Вовсе нет, — усмехнулся МакКой и сунул под нос Кирку свой планшет.  
      — Что это?  
      — Досье на твоих ребят.  
      — И что? Что я должен тут увидеть? — пробегая взглядом по лицам офицеров, спросил Кирк.  
      — Ты хотя бы ознакомился с прикрепленной к миссии информацией?  
      — А у меня было время? Пока мы сюда летели, я валялся в медотсеке. И не без твоей помощи, Боунс.  
      — О, вот только не начинай. Я выполнял свою работу, когда отправил тебя спать.  
      — И тем самым оказал мне медвежью услугу. Мы не успели подготовиться к миссии.  
      — Спок же сделал все за тебя. Что тебе не понравилось в его плане?  
      — Спок не капитан. И в его плане имеются изъяны.  
      — В его плане имеется лишь один изъян — сам Спок. Он тебе не нравится, и ты из кожи вон лезешь, лишь бы сделать все наперекор.  
      — У меня нет времени слушать твои препирательства: первая группа уже внизу и ждет моих приказов. Если хочешь поговорить о том, правильно ли я выполняю обязанности капитана, жду тебя в своей рубке после возвращения на борт. А пока будь добр, не мозоль мне глаза и не устраивай драму. Парни в хорошей форме — они только что отдохнули. Не думаю, что для выполнения этой работы им требуется твое разрешение.  
      — Ты можешь угомониться и дать мне хотя бы минуту, чтобы я объяснил?  
      — Позже, — категорично отрезал Кирк и приказал инженерам готовиться к их отправлению.  
      МакКой лишь успел крикнуть Кирку, что дело серьезное, но тот даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Леонард так и остался стоять на ступеньках перед платформой с поднятым вверх планшетом. А ведь он хотел всего лишь обратить внимание Кирка на то, что пропустил Джим и Спок. Но упертый как баран Джим пресек любые попытки для нормального диалога. И МакКою пришлось в срочном порядке бежать на мостик, где принявший на себя командование Скотти вел переговоры со Штабом. Не прошло и четверти часа с момента, как Кирк передал обязанности, а Монтгомери уже пришлось ощутить на себе всю ответственность полученной им должности. Спок участвовал в диалоге со Штабом активно, даже слишком, и МакКою пришлось встать по другую сторону от капитанского кресла, чтобы дождаться, когда коммандер освободится.  
      — Мы получили эти изображения менее часа назад. Один из автономных буйков в пограничном квадранте засек неопознанное судно. — На главном экране рядом с лицом связного офицера появилось размытое изображение. — К сожалению, это все, что нам удалось оцифровать, господа. Корабль использует маскировку. Предположительно ромуланские технологии.  
      — Вы проверили данные с других буйков в этом секторе? — спросил Спок, внимательно изучая снимок.  
      — Да. К сожалению, след от корабля обнаружил только этот аппарат. В инфракрасном излучении мы смогли отследить движение: он направляется вглубь Империи.  
      — Ромуланцы как-то прокомментировали это?  
      — Мы еще не связывались с Федерацией. Пока наши специалисты проверяют полученные данные. Велика вероятность помех. За несколько часов до этого на ближайшей звезде начались вспышки. Это могло повредить настройку буйка.  
      — Точно так же это могло повлиять и на систему маскировки ромуланского корабля, временно вышедшего в обычный режим. — Резонно отметил Спок.  
      — Не исключено. Именно поэтому мы связались с вами. «Энтерпрайз» находится ближе остальных к этому сектору. Если это ромуланский разведчик, нужно перехватить их.  
      — Лейтенант-коммандер Нельсон, — Скотти наконец вмешался в их разговор. — Сейчас у «Энтерпрайз» другая миссия. Мы не можем отправиться немедленно.  
      — Да, я в курсе. Командование уже передало информацию о повстанцах. Мы направили к вам «Шайло», они прибудут в ближайший час.  
      — Я понимаю, лейтенант-коммандер, но капитана нет на борту. Без него мы не можем принять новый приказ.  
      — Так постарайтесь, чтобы он вернулся до того, как к вам прибудет «Шайло».  
      — Прошу извинить, лейтенант-коммандер, но мистер Скотт прав. — Спок сделал шаг вперед. — У нас есть активное задание, а полученная Вами информация не внушает должного доверия. По моим расчетам повстанцы захватили более половины контрольных пунктов станции и к моменту, когда сюда прибудет ЮСС «Шайло», велик риск, что они получат доступ к планетарным орудиям. Наш корабль оснащен должной защитой и вооружением, чтобы противостоять повстанцам. Если мы не закончим задание, то «Шайло» ждет уничтожение.  
      — Коммандер, речь идет не о кучке повстанцев, а о нашем главном враге. Если ромуланцы действительно находятся на территории Империи, мы обязаны принять меры.  
      — Несмотря на то, что мистер Скотт исполняет на данный исполняет обязанности капитана корабля, я являюсь страшим офицером. — Спок говорил неторопливо, желая убедиться, что его слова ясны собеседнику. — Без капитана Кирка мы не можем принимать решения. Но я обещаю Вам, как только капитан поднимется на борт, мы немедленно приступим к выполнению новой миссии. Я немедленно займусь расчетом траектории полета неопознанного судна.  
      — Почему капитан вообще покинул судно и сопровождает отряд зачистки?  
      — Таково было решение капитана. Мне бы не хотелось давать оценку его действиям без присутствия капитана на борту. Прошу меня извинить, мистер Нельсон.  
      — Послушайте, лейтенант-коммандер. — Скотти видел, как Нельсон недовольно поджимает губы, слушая Спока. — Мы сделаем все зависящее от нас, чтобы убедиться, что безопасности граждан Империи ничего не угрожает. Но прежде мы бы хотели закончить миссию, ради которой проделали этот путь. Коммандер Спок прав: наше бездействие здесь сейчас может лишь ухудшить обстановку. Мы передадим «Шайло» руководство операцией, как только они прибудут сюда.  
      Когда канал связи был закрыт, Скотти тяжело выдохнул и провел ладонью по лбу. Он не ожидал, что сидя в кресле капитана, ему придется принимать такие серьезные решения. Он был смышленый малый, но официальные беседы с руководством Скотти давались всегда тяжело. Он не умел юлить и подлизываться, от чего в свое время и пострадал, получив долгую командировку на Дельту Веги. Если бы не присутствие Спока, он бы точно сел в лужу. Хотя, на его взгляд, вулканец переборщил с непреклонным желанием дождаться приказов капитана.  
      — Не стоит ли нам сообщить Джиму о новом приказе? — осторожно предложил Скотти спустя некоторое время.  
      — Идея лишена резона. Будет лучше, если капитан сосредоточится на выполнении текущей задаче.  
      — Кстати, о текущей задаче. Спок, можно тебя на секунду. — МакКой поманил его, уводя в сторону. — Джим не захотел меня слушать, когда готовился спуститься вниз, поэтому я надеюсь на твою мозговитость.  
      — Любопытно, что за проблема заставила Вам впервые за долгое время обратиться ко мне по служебному вопросу.  
      — Вот только не ерничай, — скривился МакКой, протягивая планшет. — Вот. Это все парни, которых Кирк снарядил к себе в помощники, чтобы зачистить станцию.  
      — Да, вижу.  
      — Видишь что?  
      — Офицер Вальц-Хофстедер. Среди повстанцев по полученным нами данным, есть человек с таким именем.  
      — Вау, — не удержался МакКой. — Это было быстро.  
      — Ваше удивление оскорбляет, доктор. — Бровь Спока едва заметно дернулась — было довольно легко понять, что ему это удивление польстило. — В любом случае я предполагаю, что это не просто однофамильцы, а родственники.  
      — Верно мыслишь. Этот парень у нас на корабле со вчерашнего дня: сам написал рапорт о переводе, как только узнал о доборе офицеров.  
      — Полагаете, он сделал это умышленно?  
      — Как знать. Но пускать его туда я бы точно не стал. Кто знает, что взбредет в голову парню, даже если его перевод оказался случайностью чистой воды.  
      — В группу зачистки он попросился сам. Едва Джим объявил о подготовке к спуску на станцию, его имя оказалось первым в списке.  
      — Теперь мне это окончательно перестало нравиться.  
      — Вы предупредили Джима?  
      — Нет. Именно поэтому и пришел к тебе. Что будем делать с этим Вальцем?  
      — Ничего. Группа уже внизу. Нам остается лишь надеяться, что офицеру хватит хладнокровия, и он не будет мешать выполнению задания.  
      — Ох, Спок, он же не ты. Он не вулканец. Его нахождение там нарушает уже две директивы.  
      Спок задумался, как можно решить возникшую проблему. Он сразу же отмел мысль о том, чтобы связаться с Кирком. В виду сложившихся между ними отношений, тот посчитает предостережение Спока ложью. Для препирательств не было времени: если предположения доктора МакКоя окажутся правдой, группу зачистки ждали неприятности. Наиболее простым и действенным способом предотвратить проблемы Спок видел вызов офицера Вальц-Хофстедера обратно на корабль и взятие его под стражу до выяснения всех обстоятельств. Но им необходима была такая причина, чтобы сам офицер ничего не заподозрил. Время, как заметил нетерпеливо МакКой — было не на их стороне. И Споку, увы, пришлось с ним согласился. Не найдя иных решений, Спок связался с транспортаторной палубой.  
      — Что ты собираешься делать? — МакКой с недоверием покосился на Спока. — Ты же не хочешь вытаскивать этого парня оттуда прямо вот так? Судя по сканерам, внизу жарко: если расчетные координаты ошибутся хотя бы на сотую доли, то ты поднимешь на борт вывернутый наизнанку мясной мешок.  
      — Нет, доктор. Так опрометчиво поступать я не намерен. Я спущусь вниз и подготовлю лейтенанта Вальца-Хофстедера к транспортировке.  
      — Кирк убьет тебя.  
      — Вы преувеличиваете. Будет рассержен? Определенно. Убьет? Нет. Я надеюсь, что капитан будет занят выполнением задания, а не выяснением причин моего появления. Транспортаторная, коммандер Спок, вычислите координаты лейтенанта Вальца-Хофстедера, — Спок вновь включил канал связи. — Готовьтесь к отправлению одного человека.  
      —  _Вас поняли, коммандер_.  
      Леонарду план не нравился. Хотя бы потому что это было безумием: Спок не знал точно, что его ждало внизу. Они вообще не должны были спускаться на станцию и контактировать с повстанцам. Все должно было закончиться меньше чем за полчаса, и «Энтерпрайз» отправилась бы дальше, следуя своей первичной миссии. Но все с самого начала пошло совершенно не так как надо. МакКой говорил об этом, пока они со Споком в турболифте спускались на нижнюю палубу, откуда вел прямой коридор к транспортаторной.  
      Спока слова МакКоя не проняли. Он был преисполнен твердой решимости вернуть Вальца назад. МакКой уже жалел, что дал ему такой прекрасный повод погеройствовать. Все-таки, общение с Кирком для Спока не прошло даром. Он, как и Джим, теперь вообще мало думал о директивах и неуставном поведении, подчиняя все одному правилу — собственным желаниям. Кто-кто, а Спок — как прежде казалось МакКою — должен быть самым исполнительным парнем и правиломаньяком. Но влияние Джима на своего первого помощника, замечал это Спок или нет, было слишком сильно.  
      Уже во второй раз МакКой не сумел убедить выслушать его, и был вынужден проводить еще одного человека вниз, на станцию, объятую пожаром восстания. Повстанцы отличались отчаянностью, МакКой не сомневался, что даже имея тактическое преимущество отряд Кирка сейчас вовсе не прохлаждается. От людей, желающих во что бы то ни стало освободиться от мнимых оков, можно ожидать чего угодно. МакКой конечно же волновался, однако это волнение усилилось многократно, когда с корабля ушел Спок. В физической силе и тактическом мышлении Спок мог дать сопернику несколько очков вперед. Один его фирменный вулканский захват чего стоил. Вот только это вовсе не гарантировало, что он не попадет под обстрел и МакКою не придется по кусочкам собирать его на операционном столе. О Кирке он беспокоился меньше: этого сумасшедшего парня хранила будто сама судьба. Да и после того, как МакКою удалось его буквально воскресить из мертвых, казалось, что только полное расщепление на атомы способно навсегда остановить Кирка.

***

  
      Ожидание подобно смерти. МакКой едва находил себе место, пока стоял на мостике в ожидании новостей со станции. Кирку было не до переговоров с кораблей, потому даже Скотти не знал: ждать ли им хороших новостей или пора отправлять капитану подмогу. Градус напряжения возрастал, и к моменту, когда Ухура получила сообщение со станции, МакКой уже поклялся, что вытряхнет все дерьмо из Кирка и Спока, едва они поднимутся на борт. Он предпочел думать, что они вернутся живыми и относительно невредимыми. Злиться на покойников просто не имело бы смысла.  
      — Капитан говорит, что со станцией связывается ЮСС «Шайло», — Ухура обернулась к Скотти. — Что сказать ему?  
      — Что им пора обратно на борт. Подмога уже здесь. — Скотти явно обрадовала эта новость, ведь теперь капитан мог вернуться на мостик.  
      — Готовить транспортаторную? — не то к Кирку, не то к Скотти обратилась Ухура.  
      На всякий случай Монтгомери утвердительно кивнул и встал из кресла. Ему нужно было встретить Кирка и рассказать о изменившихся планах руководства. За прошедшее время они едва сумели разобраться с полученными снимками со спутника-буйка, засекшего аномалию в соседнем секторе. Нельзя было с уверенностью сказать, что это точно ромуланский корабль-разведчик, но будет лучше, если капитан узнает обо всем сразу, едва вернется на «Энтерпрайз».  
      В сопровождении МакКоя Скотти вошел в транспортаторную. Появление Кирка для него стало настоящим подарком: ну не любил Скотти работать с людьми. Должность главного инженера ему порой давалась с трудом из-за вечно не знающих, что делать в экстренных ситуациях работников, а тут управление целым кораблем. Скотти не был прирожденным лидером и не горел желанием когда-нибудь им стать. МакКой видел, как тому не терпится вернуть Кирку все его регалии и должностные обязанности. И с этим определено нужно было что-то делать: здесь важнее было не то, что Скотти собирался говорить, а то, в каком расположении духа появится перед ними Кирк. Не хотелось попасть под горячую руку и услышать десяток проклятий в свой адрес только потому, что не смог часом ранее убедить Джима выслушать его идеи по поводу одного из офицеров группы.  
      С ощутимым напряжением МакКой ожидал появление капитана и его отряда на платформе, но к его удивлению, когда Кирк и Спок появились перед ними, никто из них не кинулся к другому, чтобы убить. Оба выглядели вполне целыми, и Кирк даже поприветствовал свой экипаж вместо объявления кому-нибудь выговора. МакКой с недоверием покосился на него и осторожно обратился к вставшему рядом Споку.  
      — И как все прошло?  
      — Увы, лейтенант Вальц-Хофстедер оказал сопротивление при задержании. Я был вынужден обороняться.  
      — Есть смысл готовить саркофаг?  
      — Нет. В процессе попытки напасть на меня Вальц был ранен и упал с высоты более ста метров.  
      — А что Джим? — Из Спока приходилось тянуть информацию клещами.  
      — С пониманием отнесся к сложившейся ситуации…  
      — Не верю.  
      — … После того, как лейтенант попытался напасть на него сзади? Благодаря точным вычислениям инженеров я оказался в двух метрах позади Вальца-Хофстедера, что позволило мне предотвратить убийство капитана.  
      МакКой удивленно дернул бровями. Он надеялся на благоприятный исход ситуации, но даже представить не мог, что все могло пройти настолько гладко. Быть может зря он считал, что Кирк окончательно свихнулся со своей паранойей.  
      Едва МакКой подумал об этом, Кирк неожиданно громко выругался. Удивленные взгляды устремились в сторону капитана и главного инженера корабля, который даже шею втянул, будто Кирк ругался именно на него.  
      — Спок, можно тебя на минуту, — Кирк торопливо облизал губы и поманил старпома к себе. — Могу задать один вопрос?  
      — Разумеется, капитан. — Спок в долю секунды пересек просторное помещение и встал перед ним.  
      — Какого черта лысого ты не сообщил мне о новой миссии?!  
      — Я счел правильным не отвлекать десантную группу от освобождения станции от повстанцев. Эта миссия являлась приоритетной.  
      — Да что ты говоришь! То есть ты считаешь, что убийство кучки спятивших фанатиков важнее того, что по нашему космосу сейчас вольготно разгуливают ромуланцы? Ты действительно хочешь убедить меня в том, что Штаб ошибся, когда потребовал нас немедленно направиться в другой сектор?  
      — Никак нет, капитан. Но данные сомнительны, и мы не имеем возможности подтвердить их. Логичнее было остаться на орбите станции, чтобы предотвратить ее захват повстанцами до прибытия другого корабля.  
      — Арест, гауптвахта на трое суток, — Кирк указал на Скотти. — Вы нарушили субординацию, мистер Скотт, когда позволили этому вулканцу принимать решения.  
      — П-простите, капитан, но я… К-коммандер Спок. Мы…  
      — Охрана проводит Вас в тюремный блок, — Кирк щелкнул пальцами, призывая двух крепких парней, охранявших вход в помещение, подойти к Скотти. — Спок.  
      — Да, капитан.  
      — Выговор.  
Спок удивленно дернул бровью, но не стал ничего спрашивать, позволяя Кирку выйти из транспортаторной.  
      — Джим, — МакКой бросился за ним следом. Он не мог оставаться в стороне, когда Кирк поступал со Скотти так несправедливо. — Я был на мостике в это время, и поверь, они оба поступили, как того требовала ситуация. Если бы мы немедленно сорвались отсюда, даже не будучи уверенными, что этот корабль там реально есть, это бы только навредило.  
      — Боунс, я ценю твое мнение, но не в данном случае. Ты всего лишь бортовой медик. Ты не знаешь, как управлять экипажем и понятия не имеешь, когда нужно расставлять приоритеты.  
      — Возможно. Но я точно знаю, что ты ни за что отправил отличного парня на гауптвахту только потому, что он доверился твоему помощнику. По званию они равны, но у Спока больше опыта в этом деле.  
      — В умении портить мне жизнь у него больше опыта. — Кирк брезгливо передернул плечами. — Мы уже как час должны быть в пути и ожидать подтверждения статуса начала военной операции. Вместо этого мы до сих торчим здесь и слушаем твой высокоморальный бред. Возможно мне стоит уступить место капитана тебе?  
      — Хотя бы на секунду перестань думать, будто каждый офицер на корабле пытается отнять у тебя твое драгоценное кресло. Джим, я просто хочу, чтобы ты прекратил предвзято относиться к Споку и понял, что в этой ситуации он поступил совершенно правильно.  
      — Спок сказал, что это ты обнаружил среди группы зачистки предателя. Это правда?  
      — Да, — МакКой смутился от резкой смены темы разговора.  
      — Что ж, это похвально. Но почему не сообщил сразу?  
      — Я пытался, но ты меня не слушал.  
      — Пытался или делал вид, что пытался?  
      — О чем ты говоришь?  
      Кирку пришлось остановиться, когда он понял, что МакКой за ним больше не следует.  
      — Ты в самом деле думал, что я не пойму?  
      — Не поймешь что? Джим, перестань говорить загадками, объясни наконец, что случилось.  
      — Спок тебе что-то пообещал за это, м? — Глаза Кирка лихорадочно заблестели. — Он ведь что-то тебе сказал, пока мы были на Земле?  
      — Мы виделись всего пару раз, и все это время мы решали рабочие вопросы. По-твоему, я бы согласился добровольно встретиться со Споком просто так?  
      — Иначе бы ты сейчас не увязался за мной как собачонка и не начал ныть про то, что я несправедливо обхожусь со своим экипажем.  
      Крепко выругавшись, МакКой обхватил голову руками. Сейчас он был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы покрепче вмазать по нахальной морде Джима.  
      — Вы специально это устроили. Сначала надеялись вывести меня из игры, с твоей помощью, отправив меня в медотсек.  
      — Ты был пьян!  
      — И давно ты стал таким убежденным трезвенником, Боунс? Спок тянул время, хотел устроить диверсию, но планы поменялись и пришлось подсуетиться, чтобы в десантную группу попал его человек. Он не мог не заметить совпадение фамилий! Вы специально дождались, пока мы попадем в засаду.  
      — Что ты несешь…  
      — Но когда пришло сообщение из Штаба, Спок понял, что скрыть вторжение ромуланцев уже не получится. И ему пришлось устранить того парня. Какой благородный и самоотверженный поступок: сам Спок отправился спасать своего капитана от неминуемой гибели! Таким образом он убил сразу дух зайцев. Завоевал мое доверие и не дал Скотти связаться со мной. Вот только одного все понять не могу, Боунс. Что в нем такого хорошего? Чем он лучше меня?  
      — Всем, — не выдержал МакКой. — Всем, Джим. И в первую очередь тем, что не вешает на меня всех собак.  
      — А может он просто дает тебе? Или ты ему — не знаю, как у вас там все происходит.  
      Последнее слово вылетело из Кирка вместе с остатками воздуха. МакКой не пожалел сил, когда ударил его кулаком точно в солнечное сплетение. Перед глазами у Кирка потемнело. Он не мог ни вздохнуть, ни разогнуться, но МакКой не отступил: взяв выше, он ударил Джима по лицу несколько раз. Кожа под глазом лопнула, и кровь размазалась по щеке. Боль отрезвила Кирка, он наконец смог сделать жадный глоток воздуха и успел оттолкнуть МакКоя прежде, чем тот нанес еще один удар. Сбив с ног, Кирк навис над ним, и теперь удары градом посыпались на МакКоя. У него не было преимущества: Кирк был подвижнее, у него были целы оба глаза, но что хуже — у Джима напрочь отсутствовало чувство осторожности. МакКой ударил его в запале, не выдержав поток отборного бреда, срывающегося с языка Джима. Он не собирался убивать друга, по крайней мере не за это. А вот Кирк, казалось, мог запросто добить лежавшего под ним и даже не поморщиться. МакКой подгадал момент, когда Кирк вновь замахнулся, и ударил его под ребра. Послушался хруст костей: не то ребро, не то пальцы — по лицам обоих нельзя было сказать, кто именно понес первые серьезные потери. Поняв, что больше ему ударить не удастся, Кирк вцепился в челюсть МакКоя, заставляя повернуть голову под немыслимым углом. Если бы он был представителем другой расы, более физически развитой, чем терианцы, быть может Кирку бы даже удалось оторвать МакКою голову. Уже не разбирая, где что, они продолжали молчаливое противостояние, пока в коридоре не появились люди. Кровь и пелена ярости застилала глаза: Кирк не видел, кто его оттащил от МакКоя. Но он запомнил, как Леонард с остервенением продолжал колотить ногами, желая достать противника прежде, чем их растащат в разные концы коридора. То, как МакКой требовал отпустить его, чтобы свернуть шею зарвавшемуся сученышу, Кирк уже не слышал: его увели в лифтовую, чтобы немедленно отправить к дежурным медикам. Капитан не мог появиться на мостике в таком состоянии.

***

  
      Статус военнопленного Чапел не то чтобы нравился. Но она все же ожидала от этого чего-то более… Ужасного. Взошла она на борт «МʼГханар» в сопровождении четырех охранников, закованная в наручники. И Чапел уже ожидала, что ее отведут в какую-нибудь жутко стерильную камеру с голыми стенами и нарами. Но вместо этого, как только она с охраной пересекла порог своего будущего каземата, она поняла, что ничего общего с тюремными камерами Империи это место не имело. Это была обычная жилая каюта. Маленькая, но имеющая все удобства: кровать застеленная двумя покрывалами, два стола — письменный и обеденный, для каждого свое кресло с высокой спинкой и отдельная комната для личной гигиены. Ее оставили одну на несколько часов, и Кристина сполна успела изучить все, что здесь находилось. Непривычно было видеть странные технические решения сочетающие в себе высокие технологии и винтажный интерьер, к которому ромуланцы испытывали слабость. Если бы не отсутствие свободы перемещения по кораблю, Чапел могла бы вполне себе представить, что находится здесь не как пленник, а как посол.  
      Первый визит ей нанесла охрана. В сопровождении уже знакомых ей ромуланцев, в каюту вошел невысокий мужчина в серо-красной форме. Он принес большой поднос с несколькими тарелками накрытыми крышками. Не проронив ни слова, он поставил поднос на обеденный стол и вышел. Охрана что-то обсудила между собой и тоже покинула каюту, после того, как Чапел приблизилась к столу. Полноценный обед из трех блюд и наполненный до краев кувшин с чем-то, напоминавшим по вкусу медово-вишневый морс не требовали отдельного приглашения к столу. Едва Чапел уловила тонкий аромат запеченного мяса, она тут же раскрыла одну из тарелок. Она сразу же приступила к еде, не дожидаясь, пока все остынет и станет невкусным. Глупо было опасаться, что ее захотят отравить: она нужна была Сейель, иначе ее бы давно убили. Чапел с наслаждением отведала новые для нее блюда, и решила, что не прочь питаться так каждый день.  
      В следующий раз покой пленницы нарушил первый помощник капитана. Чапел лежала на кровати, от безделья пытаясь заснуть, когда двери каюты вновь открылись. Как и прежде, первыми в помещение зашли охранники. Они встали по обе стороны от двери и вытянулись по струнке, когда вслед за ними появился Таш. Ромуланец окинул помещение взглядом, что-то пробормотал себе под нос и направился к кровати.  
      — Капитан желает видеть Вас на мостике.  
      — У меня ведь нет права отказаться? — Чапел не пугал официоз Таша, скорее наоборот — забавлял.  
      Мужчина ничего не ответил. Терпеливо дождавшись, когда Чапел станет с кровати и потянется, разминая затекшие мышцы, он сделал приглашающий жест. Чапел удивилась, что никто не собирается надевать на нее наручники, но когда вышла в коридор, поняла: необходимости в такой предосторожности нет. За дверями каюты ее ждали еще двое охранников, сразу же вставших перед ней. Таш вышел следом за Чапел, а после, замыкая их процессию, каюту покинули еще двое офицеров.  
      — Вы уже добрались до границы с Империей? — молчание тяготило, и Чапел решила разбавить его разговором.  
      — Нам нужно, чтобы Вы еще раз подтвердили координаты, по которым мы можем двигаться. — Таш не смотрел на нее, когда говорил, предпочитая держать голову прямо. — Нам бы не хотелось усложнять миссию неожиданными встречами с вашими патрульными кораблями.  
      — Слухи о контроле границ Империи несколько преувеличены.  
      — С вами всегда нужно быть начеку. Никогда не знаешь, насколько велики границы терианской подлости.  
      — У Вас хорошее произношение, — отметила Чапел. — Вы служили в разведке?  
      — Порой язык врага нужно знать лучше, чем язык союзников, — лаконично ответил Таш.  
      Они взошли на мостик, и Чапел едва скрыла любопытство, оглядывая помещение. Если на каких курсах в Академии и рассказывалось о стратегических объектах ромуланцев, то точно не медицинских. Сейель сидела в капитанском кресле и выглядела гораздо более внушительно, нежели при их встрече тюрьме за ужином. Когда она увидела Чапел, лицо ее на мгновение изменило своей серьезности, но очень быстро она вернула себе прежнюю суровость. Поднявшись из кресла, она подошла к одной из панелей и попросила включить трехмерную карту.  
      — Надеюсь, мы обойдемся без сюрпризов, — обратилась она к приблизившейся Чапел.  
      — За свое командование я не ручаюсь, но от меня Вы сюрпризов не получите.  
      — Мы просканировали пространство. — Сейель приблизила пограничный сектор и указала на отмеченную точку. — В этой зоне только один корабль.  
      — Несмотря на потенциальную угрозу обе стороны пренебрегают неприступностью своих границ, верно?  
      Сейель шутку не оценила.  
      — Что Вам известно об этом секторе? Корабли-разведчики или надзорные базы?  
      — Если вы будете держаться в тени, то легко обойдете автономные спутники слежения. Я не шучу. — Противореча себе Чапел усмехнулась. — Спутники сканируют пространство за счет солнечного ветра. Держитесь по другую сторону от звезд в системе и старайтесь двигаться в тени планет. И тогда Вы сможете забраться настолько далеко, что Вам и не снилось.  
      — Мы можем доверять Вам? — Таш появился с другой стороны панели. — У Вас какие-то гарантии?  
      — Вы еще не поняли? Никаких гарантий, Вам просто придется мне поверить. Я такой же заложник обстоятельств, как и вы. Я пытаюсь сохранить себе жизнь. В моих же интересах, чтобы Ваш корабль не попался флоту Империи.  
      — Я доверяю ей. — Уверенно произнесла Сейель. Что-то в Чапел заставляло ее верить каждому слову терианки.  
      Сейель не сомневалась, что каждый член ее экипажа считает эту девушку ужаснейшим монстром, доверять которому свою судьбу — все равно что подписать себе смертный приговор. Сама же Сейель так не считала. Она провела наедине с Чапел не так много времени, но успела понять кое-что очень важное о терианцах: они готовы были на многое, чтобы сохранить себе жизнь. И если Чапел говорила, что сделает все зависящее от нее, чтобы обеспечить себе сохранность жизни, так оно и есть. Рассуждать так о человеке, повинном в гибели ее подчиненных было трудно, но Сейель старалась обуздать кипевшие в ней страсти. Во время военной миссии личным пристрастиям не было места на ее корабле. Об этом она предупредила и Таша, который, казалось, был настроен к Чапел гораздо более враждебно. За префектом такое обычно не наблюдалось, он всегда был сдержан и не позволял эмоциям брать верх над разумом. Возможно, думала Сейель, на его поведении сказывалась усталость: они практически не успели оправиться от потерь и едва сумели восстановить силы, как зов долга потребовал от них новых свершений. В ближайшие месяцы об отдыхе можно было забыть. По расчетам Таша они должны были потратить не меньше сорока дней, чтобы проделать хотя бы половину пути до места, где находился Хан. Они могли двигаться быстрее, гораздо быстрее, но это лишало «МʼГханар» надежной защиты, чего Сейель позволить не могла. Они подвергались серьезному риску, находясь на территории Империи, и, нравилось это другим или нет, но им нужно было научиться доверять Чапел.  
      Ответственность, которую Сейель несла за свой корабль и экипаж, как капитан, могла казаться непомерной. Но Сейель прекрасно осознавала все риски, когда попросила об этой миссии. Жаловаться она не собиралась ни при каких обстоятельствах. Иначе какой был смысл становиться капитаном? Это то, чего она желала сама, и никто не мог повлиять на выбранный ею путь кроме самой Сейель.  
      Но уверенность капитана не разделяли. Азан, отвечавший за безопасность корабля, был словно на иголках. Он не мог ни на секунду расслабиться, зная, что в одной из кают «МʼГханар» находится пленная терианка. Он все порывался наведаться к ней лично, но Сейель отдала приказ, чтобы он не контактировал с Чапел без ее ведома.  
      — На твоем месте я бы приказал или перевести ее в тюремный отсек или выставить еще пару человек на охрану каюты. — В перерыве от работы посоветовал Таш. — Мы с Азаном служим вместе уже много лет, но мне совершенно не нравится это повышенное внимание к нашей очаровательной гостье.  
      — Считаешь ее очаровательной?  
      — Вовсе нет, — Таш притворно возмутился. — Она мне не нравится, и думаю, мое мнение разделяет не только Азан. Но у нас разные представления о том, что значит не терять бдительность. Я бы предпочел сосредоточиться на нашем пути по неизведанному миру, чем постоянно искал встречи с этой женщиной.  
      — Вы оба преувеличиваете.  
      — Как знать.  
      — Я могу быть плохим руководителем, могу быть слишком мягким капитаном, но не обвиняй меня в слепоте. Здесь она никому не угрожает. — Сейель считала этот разговор утомляющим, ее обижало, что Таш уже в который раз пытался убедить ее, что Чапел — их главный враг. Возложить вину за всю Империю на одного человека было легко, но в действительности Чапел несла на себе лишь часть груза. След злодеяний Империи тянулся еще из прошлого века, когда Земля решила аннексировать ближайшие системы и устроила геноцид на границе своих нынешний территорий. Ромуланская Федерация долгие годы оставалась в стороне от всех конфликтов, что происходили за ее пределами, но с приходом такой угрозы, как Империя, им пришлось научиться воевать и отстаивать свою свободу. И Чапел не было тому виной. Единственное, в чем Сейель действительно могла ее обвинить: смерть тех ребят, с которыми они отправились на «Энтерпрайз», чтобы найти Спока. Сейель верила в справедливость, и не собиралась лишать Чапел жизни только потому что та была терианкой. Но рано или поздно той придется предстать перед судом, и насколько суровым окажется наказание — решать уже не Сейель. Ее задачей было найти Хана, чья личность уже успела обрасти таким количеством слухов и легенд, что в пору было сомневаться: а существовал ли этот человек на самом деле? Кто знал, вдруг это была какая-то уловка. Хитрость, с помощью которой терианцы, разыгравшие отличный спектакль, собирались захватить Ромуланскую Федерацию.  
      От таких мыслей Сейель становилось не по себе, и она поспешила закончить дела на мостике, чтобы отправиться на отдых. Постоянное нервное напряжение сказывалось на трезвости рассудка: в голову начинали лезть пугающе правдоподобные идеи. Сейель совершенно не хотелось переходить на сторону Таша и Азана. Если и капитан растеряет свое хладнокровие, «МʼГханар» не продержится и пары дней.

***

  
      Жалеть о своих поступках, совершенных во время эмоционального кризиса — удел терианцев. Спок однажды выразил эту мысль, когда наблюдал за тем, как МакКою пришлось извиняться за разбитый в запале ссоры с одним из своих подопечных компьютер. Такова натура терианцев: эмоции отнимают у них сдерживающую силу, контролирующую их порывы. Вспоминая об этой фразе, МакКой как никогда прежде хотел согласиться со Споком, но не мог. То, что он сделал с Кирком совершенно не вызывало у него сожалений. МакКой считал, что поступил правильно и, быть может, слишком мягко. Он потерял всякую жалость к Джиму и не собирался приносить извинения. Нельзя протягивать руку и пытаться спасти утопающего, что повесил себе на шею камень и добровольно идет ко дну.  
      Довольно бесславный конец, ведь Кирк всегда говорил, как много МакКой значит для него. Но тщеславие и недоверие разрушили то, что Кирк сам так долго собирал по крупицам. Теперь его слова для МакКоя казались лишь пустой болтовней. Он увидел, как ничтожна на самом деле была натура Джима. В Кирке не осталось и следа от того, что когда-то заставило МакКоя помочь ему. Годами он боролся с недугом Кирка, надеясь, что одержит победу над природой друга. Но в конечном итоге эти старания не были нужны самому Джиму. МакКой решил сдаться. И со стороны могло показаться, что Леонарда совершенно не беспокоило произошедшее, хотя это было и не так.  
      Он думал много часов подряд о том, чего теперь можно ожидать от самого Кирка. Стоит ли пытаться сохранить хотя бы видимость хороших отношений. Но ради кого? МакКой не желал стараться, чтобы обезопасить себя. Слишком много времени он посвятил самому Кирку, совершенно позабыв о собственных амбициях и желаниях. Теперь он чувствовал себя потеряно, потому что не понимал: для кого ему нужно стараться? Ради себя? Нет, он уже сделал что-то ради себя. Решил уйти в Звездный Флот, надеясь, что здесь он найдет для себя достойное применение и утолит жажду действий. Но сам того не ведая, он стал личной нянькой Кирка без права на личную жизнь. Не того МакКой хотел в жизни.  
      Единственным светлым для него сейчас моментом во всем этом бессмысленном путешествии в никуда стал Спок. Неожиданно появившись на горизонте МакКоя, он вдруг заставил Леонарда вспомнить о том, что можно и нужно заботиться не только о других. МакКой привык жить, подчиняясь и следуя воле кого-то другого, и совершенно не понимал, как кому-то может понадобиться заботиться о нем самом. Он с недоверием воспринимал желание Спока помогать ему. Не потому что недолюбливал вулканца. МакКой просто не привык к такому. Его пугало любое проявление бескорыстной заботы. Он лукавил, когда решил четко отграничить зону допустимого присутствия рядом Спока, назвав того гомиком. МакКою было все равно, почему в голове Спока он нашел такие странные эмоции, и сам мелдинг для него не был такой ужасной вещью, как он говорил. Нет, МакКою даже льстило в какой-то степени, что именно к нему Спок испытывал особые чувства. И все же было странно понимать это. Потому что Леонард понятия не имел, чем мог заслужить такое к себе отношение. Это была не жалость и не покровительство. Амбиции Спока не распространялись прежде на индивидуумов. Если вулканец и хотел чем-то обладать, то точно не одним человеком.  
      МакКою, разумеется, было не понять, что именно чувствовал Спок. Они жили в разных мирах. И когда они нашли точку соприкосновения, МакКой оказался не готов к тому, чтобы в его мир кто-то вторгался по собственному желанию.  
      Хотя он все еще не знал, как именно относиться к тому, что Спок так отчаянно ищет возможность стать его другом, МакКой был благодарен вулканцу. Намеренно ли, но Спок своими действиями показал, что доверие и уважение гораздо важнее покровительства и усердных попыток помогать тем, кто этого не хочет. МакКой не собирался быть такой же неблагодарной сволочью, какой оказался Кирк. Но пока он не был готов поговорить со Споком обо всем том, что творилось ну него на душе. Для таким перемен требуется гораздо больше времени. И все же МакКой уже понимал, что Спок для него теперь не просто какой-то там парень, вечно ошивающийся у кресла капитана и раздражающий своими логичным и доводами. Он доказал это не только себе, но и Кирку, когда решил заткнуть Джима и хорошенько отметелил его прямо посреди коридора. Почему его никто не отправил на гауптвахту куда-нибудь по соседству со Скотти, МакКой не знал и не хотел гадать. Если этого до сих пор не случилось, значит, у Кирка были проблемы важнее.  
      О том, что творилось после случившегося с самим Джимом, МакКой предпочитал не думать. Не потому что боялся усовеститься. Нет, ему было все равно. Вселенная не вращалась вокруг Кирка, а жизнь МакКоя не была сконцентрирована вокруг только лишь одного человека. И все же что-то внутри предательски екнуло, когда МакКою по внутренней связи сообщили о вызове на мостик.  
«Энтерпрайз», как и следовало, уже держала путь в соседний сектор, где один из буйков заметил подозрительную аномалию. МакКой ни секунды не сомневался, что вызов на мостик связан с началом новой миссии. По внутреннему каналу связи уже сообщили, что миссия военная, а значит, от них требовалась полная мобилизация. И как один из старших офицеров корабля, МакКой просто обязан был присутствовать на мостике во время совещания.  
      Взойдя на мостик, МакКой поймал на себе несколько настороженных взглядов от безопасников, сидевших по бокам от панели управления кораблем. Их взгляды его не обидели, он прекрасно понимал, что показал себя не с самой лучшей стороны, напав на капитана корабля. И теперь служба безопасности с особой внимательною следила за любым его движением. Вновь устраивать потасовку с Кирком он не собирался, но на лице у него это вряд ли было написано.  
      Пройдя к креслу капитана, МакКой занял свое место слева, и кинул быстрый взгляд на Кирка, сосредоточенно смотревшего вперед. Не стоило этого делать — запоздало понял МакКой, когда вдруг ощутил укол совести, острой спицей вонзившейся куда-то под сердце. Щека Кирка вздулась и налилась, словно спелая слива, темно-пунцовым цветом. Пройдет не меньше пяти часов прежде чем гематома сойдет на нет. И еще пара дней понадобится для того, чтобы стянутая латексным швом кожа полностью зажила.  
      — Мы направляемся к системе Хирон. — Кирк заговорил тихо, давая понять, что сказанное им будет предназначаться именно МакКою. — Впереди нас ждет серьезная военная операция. Ромуланцы вторглись на нашу территорию. Еще никогда прежде враг не оказывался так далеко от границ Империи. Нам нужно действовать быстро и безошибочно.  
      — Разве снимки были присланы не из другого сектора? — МакКой упорно игнорировал возрастающее чувство сожаления, пока смотрел на то, как Кирк пытается незаметно для остальных сесть прямее. Наметанный глаз Леонарда легко заметил фиксирующую повязку под формой — сломанные ребра срастались куда медленнее, чем другие кости и это доставляло особый дискомфорт.  
      — «Энтерпрайз» единственный корабль, сталкивавшийся за последнее время с ромуланцами в открытом противостоянии. — Кирк все так же продолжал смотреть вперед. — Я не хочу в разгаре битвы узнать, что кто-то не может исполнять свои обязанности в полной мере. Отдача и слаженность команды сейчас важна как никогда прежде. Мы летим к системе Хирон, чтобы забрать нашего нового главного врача.  
      МакКой резко вздохнул и взъерошил волосы рукой.  
      — Прости? — только и сумел он выдавить из себя. Офицеры в красном перестали притворяться, что следят за показаниями на своих мониторах и устремили все внимание на него.  
      — Новый врач будет ожидать нас на Суфи. — Гораздо более громко, но так же бесстрастно, как и Кирк до него, произнес Спок.  
      — Если мне не изменяет память, шефом медицинской службы корабля являюсь я.  
      — У Вас осталось несколько часов в этой должности, доктор МакКой, — резко ответил Кирк. — Прошу Вас подготовить рапорт. Доктор МʼБенга хочет вступить в должность как можно быстрее. У нас не будет времени для проведения инструктажа.  
      — Ты смещаешь меня с должности?  
      — Нет. Вас переводят для службы на Кауп Гаэ.  
      — Это же на другом конце… Ты сейчас серьезно?!  
      — Абсолютно.  
      Беспомощно взмахнув руками, МакКой повернулся к Споку. Может быть, он сможет объяснить, что за чушь нес Кирк?  
      — Прискорбно признавать это, но капитан прав, доктор. Логично попросить у Флота замену. Ваша продуктивность из-за ранения снизилась. В условиях военной операции нам придется прибегнуть к помощи другого врача. К тому же Ваше неуставное поведение подрывает авторитет капитана.  
      В его словах совершенно четко читалось абсолютное равнодушие к сложившейся ситуации.  
      — У Вас есть какие-то возражения, доктор МакКой? — Кирк словно бы поторапливал его.  
      Возражения? О, у МакКоя было, что сказать Кирку, даже слишком много. Но виноватые взгляды людей, находившихся на мостике, заставили Леонарда проглотить обиду и согласиться со словами Джима. Он не собирался выставлять себя полным идиотом и устраивать очередную ссору прямо здесь.  
      — Я понял тебя… Если мое присутствие на мостике больше не требуется, я бы хотел вернуться в медотсек. Мне нужно успеть подготовить документы для нового врача.  
      Кирк коротко кивнул, позволяя ему уйти. До дверей лифта было не больше десяти шагов, но МакКою этот путь показался непозволительно долгим. Он даже задержал дыхание, чувствуя, как самообладание покидает его. Не каждый день слышишь подобные приказы от человека, которого считал еще недавно своим другом.  
      Никто не посмел повернуть головы, когда МакКой подошел к лифтовой. Кирк одним своим присутствием вселял ужас и уверенность, что стоит кому-то только проявить малейшее сочувствие к МакКою, и их ждет та же участь. Лишь Ухура обернулась к нему и едва заметно вздернула подбородок, когда встретилась с МакКоем взглядом. Понадобилось лишь мгновение, чтобы Леонард понял, кто именно стоял за решением Кирка вышвырнуть его с корабля. Вне всякого сомнения это была Ухура. Это она словно змей-искуситель нашептала Кирку отличную идею, как избавиться от начавшего докучать доктора.  
      Для Ухуры это не было актом личной мести. Она относилась к МакКою скорее никак, нежели испытывала какую-то неприязнь. Леонард занимал особое место в жизни Джима, и потому прежде она никак не пыталась повлиять на их отношения. Однако их драка в коридоре у транспортаторной заставила Ухуру всерьез забеспокоиться, как присутствие МакКоя на корабле может отразиться на репутации Кирка. Слишком лоялен был Джим как капитан к доктору МакКою. Для хорошего руководителя такое было просто непозволительно. Ухура желала видеть в Кирке сильного капитана. Он не мог спустить все на тормозах и никак не отреагировать на произошедшее. Во время приватной беседы с Кирком, когда его раны осмотрели, Ухура выразила опасение нестабильным состоянием МакКоя. Она знала, что Джиму нужен козел отпущения, но не могла допустить, чтобы этим человеком стал Спок, для которого по ее разумению, была уготовлена другая судьба. МакКой был легкой мишенью: Кирк уже давно затаил на него обиду, но до сих пор упоминал это лишь вскользь, считая себя обязанным Леонарду за спасение жизни.  
      Ухура и сама не могла до конца поверить в то, как легко получилось убедить Кирка, что МакКою на корабле не место. Она знала, что говорить. Она знала, как Кирка раздражает интерес Спока к МакКою. Подведя Джима к этому решению, Ухура поймала двух зайцев сразу. Теперь у нее на руках были все карты, чтобы привести Кирка к победе.

***

  
      МакКой знал, что такое Кауп Гаэ. Военно-медицинская база в одном из самых глухих секторов Империи, где проводились эксперименты по разработке биологического оружия. Стратегически важная планета, поставлявшая на вооружение высококлассные препараты, вот только каждому офицеру было известно, что перевод на Кауп Гаэ — билет в один конец. Это была ссылка. Сюда отправляли тех, кто успевал отличиться и прошрафоваться перед руководством. Неугодные инженеры, отказывающиеся превращать свою службу на благо Империи в изуверство врачи и не самые покладистые солдаты, вот кто нес свою пожизненную вахту на Кауп Гаэ, в надежде, что однажды кому-то покажется подобное наказание слишком суровым. Проще было сразу отправиться в отставку или надзорным офицером на шахты с полит-заключенными, чем терпеть такое. Суровый климат Кауп Гаэ не оставлял ни единого шанса вернуться с нее здоровым. Уже через три года у каждого второго офицера-терианца обнаруживалась хроническая астма и проблемы с почками. Медикаментов на станциях планеты было в достатке, но постоянных холод и взвеси распыляемых на полигонах химикатов не позволяли никому сохранить здоровье.  
      Перебирая документы на рабочем столе, МакКой не переставал думать о том, почему Кирк поступил с ним так. Его душила обида, ведь до последнего времени МакКой всегда оставался на стороне Кирка и не давал ни малейшего повода усомниться в своей верности. Как друга, так и подчиненного. Неужели он сделал это из ревности к Споку?  
      Спок тоже был хорош. Столько времени докучал ему своими визитами и пытался убедить, что на него можно положиться. Как же МакКой ошибался на его счет, когда решил, будто Споку действительно есть дело до него. Может вулканец и заинтересовался им, вот только не стоило рассчитывать на то, что он обладает такой же преданностью как и сам МакКой. Реальность в очередной раз показала, что такое жизнь на самом деле. Это не череда светлых и темных полос, а беспросветная отвратительная черная бездна, в которую каждый скатывается в меру своих возможностей. Кто-то стремительно, за считанные года — только и успевай дежурно охать и причитать: «Славный малый был, жаль, что так быстро». Для кого-то путь вниз лежит через ухабистую дорогу. И о каждую кочку жизнь норовит приложить побольнее, чтобы к концу пути не осталось здорового места. Кто-то едва плелся и на фоне других казался даже успешным и будто идущим вверх. Но на самом деле всем им была дорога только в один конец.  
      МакКой резко смахнул со стола все вещи и громко выругался. За дверью раздался звон разбившегося стекла: кто-то испугался ругани главного врача и выронил пробирки с препаратами, которые нес в криокамеру. Но МакКою было плевать, что там случилось. Через пару часов это все уже не будет его волновать ни капли. Пусть с кривыми руками персонала разбирается этот МʼБенга, у МакКоя скоро будут другие заботы.  
      К концу уборки, он почувствовал себя значительно лучше — освободившийся разом стол очень этому поспособствовал. Теперь ему хотелось лишь напиться, хотя еще совсем недавно в МакКое неугасаемым пламенем горело желание вновь подняться на мостик и сказать, что он не собирается никуда уходить с корабля. Конечно же это ни к чему бы не привело. Он только потратил бы время, которое ему было отведено на сборы личных вещей. МакКой погрузил личные вещи в один из полевых чемоданом и направился с ним в каюту под встревоженные взгляды подчиненных. Они наверняка уже знали, что скоро у них появится другой глава медслужбы. Но никто не мог точно предугадать, каким человеком окажется новый начальник. Они переживали не за МакКоя, а за себя. Кто знает, может быть этот доктор окажется не таким терпеливым начальником. Или же он будет каким-нибудь скрягой с дурными манерами и маслянистыми глазками, то и дело жадно оглядывающими своим молоденьких медсестер. МакКой может и не был первоклассным главой, но к нему хотя бы привыкли и знали, чего ожидать.  
      На их немые сожаления Леонард тоже не обратил внимание. Он был занят мыслями о своей дальнейшей судьбе. Никогда бы ему в голову не пришло, что его будет ожидать такой бесславный конец. Доживать свой век калекой на богом забытой планете в окружении таких же неудачников как и он сам.  
      В каюте, пока никто не видел, МакКой позволил себе немного расслабиться. Из бара за рабочим столом он вытащил бутылку бренди и прямо так — из горла, отхлебнул несколько раз. На языке осел терпкий дубовый привкус, и МакКой, немного постояв без дела, принялся собирать вещи. Только сейчас он понял, как много незаконченных дел у него было. По меньшей мере пять диссертаций, которые он откладывал на потом, говоря себе, что сейчас у него слишком много работы. Теперь же его исследованиям вряд ли когда-нибудь довелось бы увидеть свет. На Кауп Гаэ у него будут другие заботы, чем исследование влияния выкраденных клингонских вакцин на орионцев. Среди прочих незаконченных исследований МакКой нашел и медицинскую карту Кирка. Он специально хранил ее на отдельном падде, потому что не доверял внутренним системам безопасности корабля. Кто знал, кому придет в голову копаться в личных документах главного врача и не заинтересуется ли этот человек медкартой капитана. Теперь этот падд МакКою был не нужен. Вряд ли ему когда-то еще придется лечить Кирка. Но и уничтожать настоящую историю болезни Джима не позволяло врачебное чутье.  
      МакКой должен был передать эти документы в надежные руки, чтобы быть уверенным, что они никуда не исчезнут.  
      Единственный, кому бы МакКой доверил такую ответственность, был Спок. Какие бы цели вулканец не преследовал одна вещь в нем всегда была низменна. Спок никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не поступился бы своими принципами предельной честности. Порой доводя до абсурда, он всегда следовал данным им обещаниям. Наверное, так он компенсировал свой отвратительный характер и неумение вести себя по-человечески — про себя решил МакКой, когда пришел к каюте Спока. Он не хотел тратить много времени на объяснения, лишь передать медицинскую карту Кирка и взять со Спока слово, что ни одна живая душа ее не увидит, если Спок не почувствует в этом нужды. Теперь задача контролировать Кирка и следить, чтобы он окончательно не скатился с самолично возведенного Олимпа, ложилась на плечи Спока. В силу его интеллекта и хладнокровия, коммандер являлся наиболее приоритетной фигурой. Личные взаимоотношения тут не имели никакого веса.  
      — Не ожидал увидеть Вас здесь сейчас, доктор. — Раздался голос Спока со спины. МакКой очнулся от размышлений и понял, что стоял возле двери в каюту коммандера уже несколько минут.  
      — У нас соседние каюты. Ничего удивительного.  
      — Я считал, что Вы проведете отведенное Вам на сборы время более продуктивно.  
      — Я его провожу продуктивно. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой наедине.  
      Спок с секунду взвешивал свой ответ, после чего коротко кивнул и приложил пальцы в сканеру на стене. Первым в каюту вошел МакКой, а следом за ним и сам Спок.  
      — Выражаю свое сожаление ложившейся ситуаций, доктор. Но я считаю решение капитана правильным.  
      — Я здесь не для этого. — Отмахнулся МакКой от его слов, словно от назойливого насекомого. — На корабле не осталось кого-то, кому я бы мог доверить такое. Я хочу, чтобы ты хранил это у себя и ни в коем случае никому не показывал.  
      — Что это? — Спок взял протянутый падд, но включать его не стал.  
      — Личная медицинская карта Кирка. Настоящая. С собой забрать мне ее не получится. Да и ни к чему она мне на Кауп Гаэ. Если она когда-нибудь и понадобится, это случится здесь.  
      — Не вижу необходимости пользоваться этим.  
      — Я тоже. Но все же, если с Джимом что-то случится, я хочу, чтобы она была у тебя. Ты сможешь разобраться с тем, как ее применить.  
      — Вы делаете это потому что любите Джима или потому что ненавидите? — по лицу Спока было видно, что он действительно не может понять мотива МакКоя, хотя логику сделанного выбора он прекрасно видел.  
      — Потому что считаю, что единственный, кому действительно не будет безразлична судьба Джима это ты, Спок. Ну, вот, пожалуй, и все, зачем я к тебе пришел. Если больше нет вопросов, я пойду. Мне еще нужно запечатать ящики с вещами и отправить на грузовую палубу.  
      Спок согласно закивал, но больше ничего не сказал. Это немного расстроило МакКоя, пусть он и понимал, что тому больше нечего добавить. Глупо было надеяться, что скудному на эмоции Споку вдруг придет в голову светлая мысль попрощаться с ним как-то или хотя бы пожелать удачи в будущей службе на Кауп Гаэ.  
      Отругав себя чуть позже за такое малодушие, МакКой заперся в каюте ровно до того момента, как по внутренней связи не объявили о выходе «Энтерпрайз» на орбиту Суфи. МакКою было пора покидать корабль.  
      Планета Суфи была перевалочным пунктом, откуда Леонарду на шаттле внутренних перевозок предстояло начать свое недельное путешествие до Кауп Гаэ. Для прощания с теперь уже бывшим главой медицинской службы корабля никто не пришел. Распоряжения капитана на этот счет не получали, но все прекрасно понимали, что Кирк подобное не одобрит.  
      В полнейшем одиночестве МакКой в последний раз прошел по коридору, ведущему к внутреннему доку корабля. Возле только что прибывшего шаттла его ожидал Кирк и неизвестный темнокожий приземистый мужчина в полевом комбинезоне. МакКой догадался, что это и есть доктор МʼБенга. Проигнорировав его приветствие, МакКой прошел мимо и исчез внутри шаттла, привезшего нового медицинского шефа на «Энтерпрайз».  
      — Приношу извинения за то, что мы выдернулись Вас так неожиданно со службы, доктор МʼБенга. — МакКой услышал бодрый голос Кирка и его буквально перекосило от услышанного. — Рад, что Вы приняли мое предложение.  
      — Отказываться от такого заманчивого предложения, как поучаствовать в военной операции на флагман Флота — дурной тон, капитан.  
      — Мне нравится Ваш настрой. Надеюсь, мы сработаемся. Доктор МакКой! — Кирк застучал сапогами по железному пандусу, входя в шаттл. — Вы готовы к отправке?  
      — Разумеется, — огрызнулся МакКой, усаживаясь в кресло. — Хотите попрощаться со мной,  _капитан_?  
      Кирк что-то невнятно пробормотал. С лица вдруг сошло надменное выражение, а сам Кирк стал похож на побитого школяра, нежели на капитана военного корабля. МакКой не оценил неожиданной смены настроения Кирка. Лишь язвительно спросил, не нужно ли капитану обратиться за медицинской помощью к доктору МʼБенга, потому что выглядит он чертовски плохо. Кирк пропустил замечание мимо ушей и обратился к МакКою по имени, что делал очень редко.  
      — Леонард, я не хочу, чтобы мы прощались вот так, оставаясь врагами. Не думаю, что нам доведется в ближайшем будущем увидеться.  
      — Стоило подумать об этом раньше.  
      — Ты злишься, и я прекрасно тебя понимаю. Но я хочу сказать, что не держу на тебя зла. Твой перевод — вынужденная мера. Сейчас ты еще не понимаешь, но я сделал тебе одолжение, уволив с «Энтерпрайз».  
      — Хо-о? — протянул МакКой, чувствуя, как в нем вскипает раздражение. — Что ж, тогда ты оценишь то, что я сейчас скажу. Ты ублюдок, Джим. Ублюдок, каких еще стоит поискать. Но знай, я не опущусь до мстительной мелочности. Возможно, я единственный, кто действительно хотел тебе помочь. — МакКой хотел сказать Кирку о медицинской карте, но не мог выдавить из себя хоть что-то не похожее на подобие добрых слов. — Мне плевать, почему ты решил, что я больше не подхожу для службы под твоим начальством. Я-то с этим справлюсь. Недельку не буду просыхать, благо у меня с собой припасено пара бутылок отличного конфискованного у младших офицеров пойла. А вот тебе еще служить здесь. Не принимай опрометчивых решений. Доктор МʼБенга может быть сколь угодно хорош, но на корабле больше нет крови Хана, чтобы воскресить тебя из мертвых.  
      — Это угроза?  
      — Последний дружеский совет. Если решишь рубить с плеча и увольнять офицеров, отправляя в ссылку, не удивляйся, когда проснешься с перерезанным горлом. Люди не любят, когда их предают.  
      — Что-нибудь еще? — Кирк вновь навесил на себя маску холодного отвращения.  
      — Да. Капитан из тебя так себе, Джим.  
      Усмехнувшись, словно бы получил ожидаемый ответ, Кирк кивнул и крикнул пилоту, что шаттл готов к отправке.  
      — Желаю Вам успешной службы на Кауп Гаэ, доктор МакКой, — уже выйдя из шаттла громко пожелал Кирк.  
      — Не подавись, — тихо пробормотал МакКой, смотря на закрывающуюся дверь.  
      Это был конец. Теперь МакКою был лишь один путь — стремительное путешествие вниз, в самую бездну, которая уже приветливо раскрыла свои объятия и томно зазывала к себе. Совершенно не стесняясь молодого офицера за штурвалом, МакКой раскрыл сумку, лежавшую на сиденье рядом с ним, и достал оттуда початую бутылку. Пока он не был официально зачислен на службу на Кауп Гаэ, напиваться не считалось неуставным поведением. А если пилот и решит доложить кому-то о поведении своего пассажира, МакКою было плевать. Начать новую службу с гауптвахты было не так уж и страшно. Все равно он не питал никаких надежд на карьерные подвижки на новом месте.  
      Последний раз кинув взгляд на сияющий диск тарелки «Энтерпрайз», с каждой секундой отдалявшейся от шаттла, МакКой подумал, что никогда прежде не ощущал такого сожаления. Вот уж ирония. Когда-то он содрогался от мысли, что придется служить на этом корабле. А теперь он даже почти готов был сказать, что будет скучать по этой посудине. Не то, чтобы он привязался к кораблю. Просто с ним было связанно много воспоминаний.  
      — Черед полчаса мы прибудем в порт Суфи, офицер. Весь не опечатанных груз будет досмотрен на предмет запрещенных к перевозке предметов. — Как бы между делом сообщил пилот, когда МакКой в очередной раз присосался к бутылке.  
      — О, за полчаса я управлюсь! — уверенно ответил МакКой и с громким причмокиванием сделал еще один глоток.


	14. Часть II. Глава 1. Кесарю кесарево

      Смена завершалась, и МакКой с довольным видом закрыл отчет. За последнюю неделю они не только выполнили план по исследованиям, но даже перевыполнили его. Хорошие итоги работы его радовали. Это значило, что доктор Сока не придет и не будет с видом строгого учителя выспрашивать, что помешало им следовать плану. МакКою не нравилась манера общения доктора Соки. С первого дня на Кауп Гаэ их общения не задались. Было ли дело в том, что она вулканка, или виной всему стала нелюбовь МакКоя к навязыванию ему чужих принципов ведения дел, но Сока постоянно придиралась к его работе. МакКой старался не контактировать с ней без надобности. После увольнения с «Энтерпрайз» он перестал терпимо относиться к вулканцам и надеялся, что на богом забытой планете ему не придется сталкиваться с выходцами с жаркого и засушливого Вулкана. Хотя бы потому что Кауп Гаэ была сплошь покрыта льдами и среднегодовая температура здесь не поднималась выше нуля. Вулканцы не любили холод, и потому, когда МакКой сюда отправлялся, он даже не думал о том, что ежедневно ему придется сталкиваться с одним из самых типичных представителей этой расы.  
      В остальном пребывание на Кауп Гаэ МакКоя устраивало. За два месяца службы здесь он не только не нажил себе врагов, но и нашел девушку, с которой их правда кроме секса толком ничего и не связывало. Маргарет была достаточно кроткой и стеснительной, к тому же дурнушкой. Было не удивительно, что до МакКоя ее неискушенной и готовой открыться первому попавшемуся душой никто не интересовался. У Маргарет было маленькое веснушчатое лицо и невыразительные бледные глаза с короткими ресницами. Она не пользовалась популярностью даже в среде коллег, но это были пустяки. МакКой бы и сам ее не заметил, если бы она в первую же неделю его перевода сама не зашла к нему, чтобы спросить, не нужна ли ему помощь с настройкой аппаратуры. МакКой тогда испытал к ней смутное чувство жалости, какое люди ощущают, когда видят обделенных харизмой и красотой людей. Сам не зная, зачем, он спросил у Маргарет, чем она занята вечером. Вечером Маргарет была свободна.  
      Их вместе держал только секс. Маргарет хоть и была дурнушкой, но в постели прежней скромности и неуверенности не оставалось и следа. МакКой занимался с ней сексом регулярно, до обморока, что с его новым пристрастием к лекарствам случалось довольно часто. Бывало, что он отключался прямо в процессе, пока Маргарет, распустив свои вьющиеся медные волосы, извивалась на нем, словно скакун на родео. Но МакКоя такой расклад очень даже устраивал: у Маргарет был гнусавый голос, и стонала она не так приятно, как думала. А пока он получал удовольствие в полубессознательном состоянии, Маргарет могла декларировать хоть директивы Звездного Флота — МакКой все равно не слышал ничего.  
      О более близком общении с ней МакКой не думал. Как-то раза два, быть может три, Маргарет приглашала его на ужин. МакКой соглашался неохотно и потом весь вечер неловко пытался поддерживать не клеившейся разговор в надежде, что эта пытка закончится как можно быстрее, и они переберутся на кровать. За все время, что МакКой ее знал, он так и не стал испытывать какой-либо симпатии и привязанности к Маргарет. Он все еще чувствовал себя преданным и потому не желал привязываться к новым людям.  
      От «Энтерпрайз» не было никаких вестей, хотя первые недели МакКой еще наивно ждал, что с ним кто-то захочет связаться. На крайний случай его бы устроило короткое письмо от своих бывших подопечных, пусть даже обращенное к нему по службе. Но нет. Никто не хотел писать МакКою и уж тем более звонить. Привыкнув к этой мысли, он перестал печалиться о закончившейся службе на «Энтерпрайз» и даже стал искренне верить, что служба на Кауп Гаэ — настоящий подарок судьбы.  
      Несмотря на то, что группой исследователей руководила вулканка, делопроизводство здесь велось кое-как. Отчеты не сдавались неделями, сотрудники постоянно забывали списывать отработанный материал и никто не вел учет препаратов. И это было МакКою только на руку.  
      После увольнения с «Энтерпрайз» его долго не могли направить на Кауп Гаэ — не было транспорта до планеты. Пришлось ждать почти десять дней на подстанции, когда туда полетит грузовой корабль с новыми гуманитарными поставками. Лекарства, припасенные еще на «Энтерпрайз», закончились за пару дней, и оставшееся время МакКой еле протянул, заливая боль и недомогание алкоголем. Бармен на подстанции сочувственно отнесся к офицеру, которого направляли на Кауп Гаэ, и потому даже не задавал вопросов, почему МакКой так много пьет — думал, что тот заливает горе. Когда же Леонард попал на планету и прошел полагающийся медосмотр, врач сообщил, что состояние здоровья у него превосходное, и ему не требуются никакие лекарства. Спорить и ругаться с начмедом в первый же день показалось МакКою дурным тоном, потому он постарался как-то пережить приступы головной боли. Оказалось, зря. В таком состоянии он был рассеянным и несколько раз не внес в отчеты разбитые пробирки и испорченные препараты. Но никто не заметил этой оплошности, и тогда МакКой понял, какая удача его посетила.  
      Не стесняясь, он пользовался запасами лаборатории, смешивая для себя новые лекарства. Пристрастие МакКоя будто бы никто не замечал. Маргарет виделась с ним не так часто, как хотела, да и не знала прежнего МакКоя, чтобы отметить разительные перемены в его характере и поведении. Другим же и вовсе не было дела до личной жизни нового специалиста.  
      С момента появления на Кауп Гаэ он стал небрежен, плохо следил за внешним видом, но каким-то чудом поддерживал рабочую форму в чистоте. К вещам, в отличие от собственного тела, Леонард стал относиться гораздо аккуратнее. И дело касалось не только одежды. Он по несколько раз перепроверял свою работу. Мог полдня провести перед микроскопом, выискивая причину расхождения показателей с плановыми отчетами вплоть до пятой цифры после запятой. Это была одержимость, которую МакКой предпочитал не замечать, а начальство поощрять. Рабочее рвение на Кауп Гаэ были редкостью. Все знали, из-за чего их сюда прислали, а потому особого энтузиазма в работе ни у кого не было. Моральный упадок среди ученых и врачей был обычным делом. Как и заключенные, находившиеся в поселении-резервации на южном полюсе, они прилетели сюда против собственной воли. От тех, кто носил на шее обруч с чипом, их отличало лишь то, что экспериментов над ними пока не никто не ставил. На фоне явного социального разложения, царившего как среди тюремных заключенных, так и ученых, МакКой выгодно выделялся своим педантичным подходом к исполнению работы. И, несмотря на то, что на Кауп Гаэ не было поощрительной системы, Леонарду досталось пара сухих хвалебных отзывов от вышестоящих коллег.  
      Микрофон над дверью в лабораторию издал три коротких гудка — конец рабочей смены. МакКой тут же закрыл отчет и выключил компьютер. Хотя он и относился педанитчно к своей работе, но за сверхурочные часы здесь никому не доплачивали. Не утруждая себя убрать отработанные материалы со стола, он направился к выходу.  
      — Лейтенант МакКой, прошу Вам зайти в мой кабинет, доктор Сока. — Прошелестел бесцветно динамик над головой.  
      «Вот зараза», — раздраженно подумал МакКой. Только ее под конец дня ему не хватало для полного счастья.  
      У Леонарда были планы на сегодняшний вечер. Маргарет в обед сообщила о надбавке выходных часов, и МакКой намеревался сразу же отправиться к ней, когда закончит работу. Теперь приходилось задерживаться ради встречи с доктором Сокой. Утешало лишь то, что как любой вулканец, Сока была приверженкой строгого порядка, а значит, она не станет задерживать МакКо дольше положенного. Может быть, он даже успеет наведаться в столовую и заправиться в баре чем-нибудь крепким перед встречей с Маргарет. На трезвую голову с ней общаться не хотелось.  
      Выйдя на верхний этаж, МакКой пересек холл исследовательского отдела и зашел в лифт. Кабинет доктора Соки находился на минус третьем этаже в самом конце. Весь путь занял у МакКоя не больше восьми минут — довольно мало, учитывая, что сейчас коридоры были полны спешащих покинуть станцию ученых. И тем не менее, стоило ему пересечь порог главы отдела, как на него устремился недовольный взгляд карих глаз. Доктор Сока, по меркам вулканцев, находилась в самом расцвете сил. Ей было сорок три и, если сравнивать с земными женщинами, она выглядела слишком молодо для своего возраста. Ростом с МакКоя, осанистая Сока обладала стройной фигурой с точечными плечами, и даже бедра ее, что было менее типично для вулканки, имели покатую форму, что выгодно подчеркивала рабочая форма. Даже лицо ее будто бы не имело изъянов: правильные линии, строго очерченный подбородок, высокие скулы, открытые благодаря собранным в идеальный пучок волосам, и миндалевидные глаза, которые она сейчас устремила на МакКоя. В них читалось едва прикрытие раздражение, что для чистокровной вулканки совершенно не свойственно.  
      — Лейтенант МакКой. — Обращение резануло слух, он все не мог привыкнуть, что теперь к нему не обращаются «доктор». — Приношу свои извинения за то, что Вы были вынуждены прийти сюда после окончания работы. Я не собираюсь занимать много времени, потому можете не садиться.  
      — ‎Ладно, постою, — с безразличием пожал он плечами.  
      — ‎Я изучила Ваше досье. Там говорится, что Вы проходили службу на «Энтерпрайз», до того, как Вас командировали на нашу базу.  
      — ‎Верно.  
      — И в личном составе присутствовал вулканец?  
      — ‎Да, коммандер Спок. — МакКой смотрел поверх головы Соки, не желая встречаться с ней взглядом.  
      — ‎Вы в достаточной мере знакомы с физиологией и основами психологии вулканцев. В военно-медицинской библиотеке находится защищенная Вами работа по введению в вулканскую анатомию.  
      — Было дело, хотя я не совсем понимаю, к чему Вы ведете.  
      — Вы прослужили с коммандером Споком достаточно продолжительное время. Думаю, Вам известно о существовании традиции, называемой Пон-Фарр. Мое предположение верно?  
      — Да… Я знаком с Пон-Фарром, но в общих чертах.  
      Сока словно бы волнуясь, потянула ворот формы в сторону, и чуть сипло заговорила:  
      — Цикл Пон-Фарра составляет семь лет для всех вулканцев, находящихся в репродуктивном возрасте. Каждый представитель нашего рода должен соблюдать традицию заключения союза на период, благоприятный для зачатия.  
      Как-то неловко было слушать о тонкостях сексуальной жизни вулканцев, особенно, когда об этом говорилось настолько сухим тоном. Словно бы они обсуждали спаривание каких-то неразумных существ. МакКой постарался не выказывать своего смущения.  
      — Последние сутки я отмечаю у себя признаки близящегося Пон-Фарра.  
      — Что ж… Это. Занимательно. — С трудом выдавил из себя Леонард. Вот только разъяренной и охотливой до секса вулканки ему здесь не хватало. Не то, чтобы Пон-Фарр Соки был его заботой, но МакКой прекрасно понимал, что доктор позвала его к себе в кабинет не для того, чтобы посетовать на жизнь.  
      — Я не могу покинуть планету. Командование не поощряет увольнительные на такой продолжительный период. Это огорчительно. В штате сотрудников нет других вулканцев кроме меня, а выбранный моими родителями партнер погиб во время уничтожения Вулкана. Традиция предусматривает самостоятельный выбор нового партнера в случае смерти предыдущего. Тем не менее на данный момент я не располагаю возможностью сменить партнера без ущерба.  
      — Кажется, я догадываюсь, к чему Вы клоните.  
      Леонарду не нужно было намеков, чтобы сложить одно к другому. Сока вызвала его сюда со вполне конкретным предложением. Это было ясно по тому, как она держалась с ним во время разговора. Сама того не желая, Сока проявляла все признаки легкого флирта, хотя и выглядело это странно.  
      — Внимательнейшим образом изучив досье всех работников станции, я пришла к выводу, что Вы — наиболее подходящая кандидатура для меня. Вы в достаточной степени осведомлены о физических и психологических потребностях вулканцев на период Пон-Фарра.  
      — Я Вас правильно понял: вы предлагаете мне секс?  
      — Мне нужен партнер. Период Пон-Фарра для вулканцев является в достаточной степени интимным процессом, тем не менее, в сложившейся ситуации я считаю правильным использовать возможность обратиться к Вам за помощью. Каков будет Ваш ответ?  
      Торопиться МакКой не собирался. Он понимал, что перед ним открылась довольно интересная перспектива. Соке он жизненно необходим. Без партнера она могла не только впасть в горячку, но даже погибнуть. Вряд ли ей хотелось умереть только из-за того, что по близости не нашлось какого-нибудь симпатичного вулканца, который мог хорошенько ее удовлетворить. Однако МакКой не находил в себе стремления устраивать марафон в постели с этой женщиной. Как сексуальный партнер Маргарет его устраивала более чем. Искать утешения в объятиях кого-либо еще он не собирался, по крайней мере пока его тело не испытывало острой необходимости в беспорядочных связях ради утоления сексуальных желаний. И все же Сока была вулканкой.  
      МакКой не соврал, сказав, что о Пон-Фарре ему было известно мало. Он не представлял, как именно должен проходить процесс секса у вулканцев. Имелись ли какие-то особенные условия и требования для подобного или ему достаточно было лишь выполнить свою обычную роль. МакКою совершенно не хотелось попасть в неловкое положение, когда они с Сокой останутся наедине (только если он согласится на предложение доктора). Растеряв уважение к себе как к специалисту и офицеру Флота, МакКой еще сохранил в себе толику мужской гордости. Уязвлять его неудачным опытом с вулканкой МакКой не хотел. Тем не менее он ощущал в себе некое чувство, похожее на влечение.  
      Не на физическом уровне. Это было нечто иное.  
      МакКой скользнув взглядом по лицу Соки, пока она, отвернувшись, переключала тумблер кондиционера. Да, она определенно была привлекательна как женщина, хотя и не для МакКоя. И все же внутри что-то приятно заныло, когда он заметил позеленевшие кончики ее острых ушей. Определенно она была не тем, чего МакКою хотелось. Но покладистой натурой Маргарет он успел пресытиться. Тем более что в Маргарет отсутствовало нечто очень важное, о чем МакКой последние два месяца предпочитал не думать. Она была слишком…  
      Не вулканкой.  
      — Лейтенант МакКой? — Карие глаза внимательно смотрели на него.  
      — Простите, доктор. Я обдумывал свой ответ.  
      — Я бы хотела дать Вам время для принятия взвешенного решения, но я не располагаю этим ресурсом. Ответ мне нужен немедленно.  
      — Допустим, я согласен. Но какая для меня выгода в том, что Вы используете мое тело для приведения Вашего состояния в норму? Разве неуставные отношения между сотрудниками по вертикали не запрещены?  
      — Если Вы хотите поговорить о нарушении устава, то я бы с удовольствием выслушала, почему в шкафчике с Вашими личными вещами обнаружили препараты запрещенные к обороту на Кауп Гаэ. — Глаза сузились, и МакКой почувствовал, как у него начинает сосать под ложечкой. Решение было принято молниеносно.  
      — О, Вы уже и в шкафчике моем успели поковыряться. — Он обогнул стол и наклонился к Соке.  
      — Каждые десять дней служба безопасности проводит осмотр личных вещей служащих, находящихся на станции. — Голос вулканки, как она ни старалась, звучал все менее уверено, а на щеках все сильнее проступал желтоватый румянец. — Вы пропустили инструктаж, когда прибыли на планету, там говорилось о проверках. На Вашем месте я была бы более осмотрительна. То, как Вы снимаете стресс в перерыве между сменами — Ваше дело. Я предпочитаю держать нейтралитет в вещах, касающихся терианских обычаев. Тем не менее, в случае неоднократного нарушения распорядка я буду вынуждена принять меры.  
      — Хм, шантаж. Вот уж не подумал бы, что вулканцы такое умеют.  
      — В сложившейся ситуации я считаю шантаж приемлемой мерой воздействия.  
      — Но это нарушает устав, верно?  
      Ноздри Соки раздулись. Устремив взгляд на МакКоя, она подалась вперед, желая схватить его за плечи и отшвырнуть подальше. Мало того, что этот наглец смел заявиться в ее кабинет в не надлежащем виде: засаленные волосы кое-как приглажены были на один бок, на щетине угадывались следы сегодняшнего обеда, да и по блеску в глазах легко было заметить не совсем трезвое состояние лейтенанта. Но хуже этого для Соки был его высокомерный наглый тон. Она следовала традиции терианцев давать свободу выбора, и вместо безропотного согласия получила издевательски пренебрежительное отношение к достаточно интимной проблеме. Как вулканца, Сока чувствовала себя униженной. Ни один уважающий себя соплеменник не стал бы вот так просто раскрывать перед представителем другой расы ужаснейшее положение вещей. Ведь сказать такое означало признать свою слабость. Сока уже была готова к тому, чтобы ударить МакКоя, но тот неожиданно для нее подался ей навстречу. Замерев в паре сантиметров от лица вулканки, он коснулся пальцами ее щеки. Словно пронзенная электрическим разрядом, она вздрогнула и со стоном выдохнула.  
      — Это дерьмовое предложение, но я согласен. Когда приступим? — МакКой явно был доволен произведенным эффектом. — Прикажете устроить терапию прямо здесь?  
      — Я не животное, чтобы удовлетворять физические потребности на рабочем месте.  
      — А по Вам и не скажешь.  
      — Я буду ждать Вас в своих апартаментах. — Сока отстранила МакКоя и встала из-за стола. — Я распоряжусь, чтобы Ваши смены на ближайшие дни отдали другим специалистам.  
      — У меня бывали дни и похуже, выходной мне не понадобится.  
      — Об этом судить не Вам. И, пожалуйста, приведите себя в надлежащий вид, прежде чем появитесь передо мной снова.  
      — Всенепременно.  
      — И еще. Лейтенант, я надеюсь на Вашу эмпатию, и прошу Вас не распространяться о том, что…  
      — Что мы с Вами, — МакКой заиграл бровями, и с удовлетворением отметил, как Сока отводит от него взгляд. Чертовка словно бы специально делала это. С каждой секундой желание в МакКое росло в геометрической прогрессии.  
      Позволив ей пройти мимо, он проводил Соку голодным взглядом и вдруг понял, что впервые за долгое время он действительно хотел кого-то так сильно.

***

  
      Неторопливой походкой Кристина вошла в столовую и с легким раздражением отметила, как на нее тут же начали пялиться по меньшей мере пятеро ромуланцев. Она все еще чувствовала себя слишком неуютно, хотя уже не первый день ей позволялось свободно перемешаться по открытым палубам без охраны. Сейель отдала приказ о снятии круглосуточного надзора с каюты Чапел в спустя две недели начала их долгого путешествия вглубь Империи. Ни к чему было устраивать показательный карнавал, когда все прекрасно понимали, что Чапел с корабля никуда не денется. Ей позволялось посещать общую палубу и комнаты досуга, чем Кристина охотно пользовалась, снедаемая скукой. Она привыкла к постоянной работе и бездействие утомляло ее сильнее, чем, когда МакКой гонял ее в две смены подряд.  
      Лояльные взгляды капитана разделяли единицы, и Кристина прекрасно понимала, что выглядит белой вороной, когда шатается по коридорам «МʼГханар». Но за долгие недели пребывания на корабле ей порядком надоело пристальное внимание экипажа. Куда бы она ни шла, она ощущала враждебную настороженность ромуланцев. Для них она все еще оставалась злейшим врагом, хотя Кристина вела себя прилежно и ни разу не заставила их всерьез обеспокоиться своим поведением. Она старалась быть милой, хотя в душе все сильнее поднимала голову ненависть к мягкотелым тихоням. Кристина прекрасно понимала, что никто до сих пор не попытался перерезать ей глотку только из-за Сейель. Несмотря на молодой возраст, капитан действительно пользовался уважением среди экипажа. Пусть не со всеми ее действиями были согласны, тем не менее ромуланцы считали дурным тоном открыто выражать недовольство решениями, которые принимало начальство. Сейель была уважаемым человеком, но еще большим авторитетом на «МʼГханар» пользовался тот, кто стоял за ее спиной.  
      К Ташу Кристина прониклась особенной ненавистью. И это было взаимно. Не проходило и дня, чтобы между ними не вспыхивал пассивный бой. Красноречивое противостояние, заканчивающееся бескровно и поселявшее в них лишь больше ненависти друг к другу, вспыхивало буквально на пустом месте. Другое дело Сейель.  
      По началу она относилась к Кристине насторожено. Почти не позволяла себе быть расслабленной и держала спину прямо. Но Кристина все же смогла найти ее расположение. И ключом ко всему стало банальное любопытство. Чапел как и всякая женщина умела говорить, а Сейель слушать. Молодой капитан, прежде не сталкивающийся с терианцами, с небывалым интересом слушала рассказы Кристины о ее родном мире. Их воспитывали в совершенно разных условиях и культурах. Для Кристины было естественно называть красивым бескрайний океан и леса, для сердца Сейель не было ничего милее чем багровый закат над пустынями. Мир терианцев стремился к войне, уничтожению и порабощению, в то время как ромуланцы ценили свободу духа и тела. Для одних цель, ради которой стоило преодолеть скорость света и отправиться к другим звездам, была в захвате других рас, для других причиной покинуть родной дом стало нежелание превращаться в ослепленный жестокостью и лишенный возможности свободно любить народ. Ромуланцы с неохотой признавали далекое родство с вулканцами. В этом они, как заявила Кристина, были похожи. Терианцам жители Вулкана тоже не особо нравились. Но знания и технологии потомков Сурака оказали серьезное влияние на прогресс Земли. С важностью участия вулканской расы в судьбе Терианской Империи приходилось считаться. Выслушивая истории Чапел, Сейель не смогла не удивиться отсутствию логики в мотивах терианцев.  
      — Вы ненавидите тех, кому обязаны возможностью покорять космос.  
      — Вы тоже, — безразлично пожала плечами Кристина.  
      Сейель так и не смогла понять, почему Чапел так упорно утверждала, что у ромуланцев и землян много общего. Их миры были противоположны друг другу. И тем не менее Сейель стремилась познать натуру терианцев, когда общалась с Кристиной. К несчастью самой Чапел, Сейель была единственным, кто хотел бы искренне проникнуться ею. Никто другой на корабле даже не думал о том, чтобы принять врага и перестать бросать ей в след взгляды, наполненные недоверием. Кристину это раздражало, как и сейчас, когда она прошла через столовую на палубу для прогулок и услышала вслед тихое ругательство. Смуглокожие выродки не понимали своего счастья. Если бы не она, никто из них не смог бы забраться так далеко в Терианскую Империю. Без Кристины их уже давно могли уничтожить, и уничтожили бы, попадись на их пути спутники, неустанно сканирующие межзвездное пространство. Неблагодарные ромуланцы не понимали своего счастья, но Кристина готова была терпеть такое отношение до момента, пока не сможет вырваться с корабля. И тогда «МʼГханар» ждала незавидная судьба.  
      Все два месяца, что Кристина находилась на борту ромуланского судна, она по крупицам собирала информацию, запоминая каждую деталь, которая могла ей помочь совершить побег, а после обрушить гнев Империи на неблагодарных похитителей. У Кристины уже был план. Многие дни она наблюдала за жизнью корабля и успела запомнить время смены связистов. Дважды ей уже удалось незамеченной проникнуть в рубку и послать сигнал. Но ни одна из попыток выйти на связь со своим флотом не увенчались успехом. «МʼГханар» держал путь через слепые зоны не патрулирующихся кораблями Империи систем. Сигнал Кристины просто некому было принять. Тем не менее она не считала эту затею провальной.  
      Сейель, как и ее советник, не догадывались, что долгие недели они двигались по территории врага кругами. Воссоединение главного заговорщика, едва не развязавшего войну внутри Империи, и ромуланцев откладывалось лишь благодаря хитрости Кристины, упорно продолжавшей прикидываться готовой к сотрудничеству. В действительности она лишь тянула время, вынуждая «МʼГханар» продолжать лишенный конечной цели полет. Конечно, Кристина сказала Сейель настоящие координаты планеты, где содержался Хан. Но путь до нее был выбран не самый прямой.  
      Каждый взгляд, каждая брошенная вслед Чапел фраза лишь больше заставляла ее укрепляться в вере, что она поступает правильно, заставляя всех этих людей страдать и жить в постоянном напряжении.  
      Несмотря на отсутствие происшествий, каждый из ромуланцев, находившихся на борту, боялся, что рано ли поздно их засекут и придется вступить в бой. Они находились далеко от границ Федерации и подмоги ждать было не откуда. К тому же командование еще в начале миссии дало четко понять: если «МʼГханар» попадется, их будут вынуждены бросить одних. За время их отсутствия многое изменилось, но ни Сейель, ни кто-либо другой не знали о том, что Федерация больше месяца назад вступила в открытый конфликт с Терианской Империей. Сейель выполняла приказы командования четко. Танаквиль ясно выразилась, сказав, что флот Федерации будет игнорировать любую попутку «МʼГханар» выйти на связь. Это делалось на благо всех. Терианцы не должны были узнать раньше положенного, что на их территории оказалось вражеское судно, прибывшее ним лишь с одной целью — освободить Хана.  
      Вынужденная информационная изоляция, казавшаяся благом, на самом деле приносила только дурные плоды. Не всем офицерам удавалось легко переживать лишения и тяготы такой долгой миссии вдали от родного дома. Ко всему прочему командование корабля пребывало в неведении, все еще уверенное, что Федерация держит нейтралитет, не желая вступать в военный конфликт с терианцами.  
      Быть может, планы Сейель изменились бы, знай она, что скрываться больше не за чем и лучшим способом помочь Родине без лишних предосторожностей отправиться к Альфе Кита V, где, по заверениям Чапел, и содержался Хан вместе со своими людьми. Но Сейель не знала о реальном положении вещей, как и Кристина, которая в очередной раз проникла в рубку связистов.

***

  
      МакКой чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. На нем не осталось ни одного живого места. После секса с Сокой каждая клеточка тела ныла и требовала отдыха. Но отдых МакКою не грозил, по крайней мере в ближайшие часы. Уже двое суток он безвылазно жил в апартаментах главного врача станции и не покидал ее постели дольше, чем на полчаса. Сока позволяла МакКою отлучаться лишь для того, чтобы он сходил в душ и поел. Если бы не стимуляторы, его организм давно бы сдался. От одной только мысли, что после освежающего душа ему придется вернуться в постель к неутолимой вулканке, МакКою становилось дурно. Он уже несколько раз пожалел о принятом решении, но уговор был нерушим.  
      Сока пообещала навсегда забыть о найденных в личных вещах лейтенанта наркотиках, если он выполнит все ее требования. МакКой без этих лекарств уже не мог жить. Стоило организму не получить новую дозу в течении пяти часов, как его голова начинала раскалываться от невыносимой боли. Он переставал чувствовать себя нормальным человеком, когда сознание прояснялось от дурмана: концентрация снижалась, нарушалась мелкая моторика, даже простые вещи становились трудновыполнимыми. Тремор был настолько сильным, что МакКой даже не мог попасть по клавишам на мониторе. Иными словами, он испытывал самую обычную ломку, но признавать свою зависимость от лекарств он конечно же не собирался. И потому предпочел исполнять все капризы Соки, одержимой Пон-Фарром, нежели сохранить честь и отказать ей.  
      Смыв пот, МакКой встал перед зеркалом и оглядел себя. На плечах и выпиравших ребрах проступали синяки. Сока, как выяснилось, была настоящей садисткой. Она не любила тесного физического контакта, МакКой даже не дождался от нее хотя бы какого-нибудь невнятного поцелуя. Вместо этого Сока одарила его мертвой хваткой во время секса. Один раз Леонарду даже пришлось ее скинуть с себя: пальцы вулканки до хруста сдавили его плечи, грозясь перелопать кости.  
      За время пребывания на Кауп Гаэ МакКой скинул больше десяти килограмм. Побочный эффект стимуляторов. У него напрочь пропал аппетит, и ел МакКой только у Маргарет, которая считала своим долгом всячески ублажать потребности своего любовника. Но даже ее стараний не хватило, чтобы мышцы МакКоя не потеряли прежней упругости. И потому он совершенно не удивился, видя кровоподтеки на своих боках. Оставалось лишь радоваться, что Сока не била его, когда МакКой просил передышку и уходил в ванную комнату, чтобы хоть немного привести себя в порядок.  
      — Лейтенант МакКой. — В дверь ванной требовательно постучали. — Вы чувствуете себя хорошо?  
      — Да, — нехотя ответил он и спешно вытер остатки воды с кожи. — Дайте мне еще три минуты.  
      На самом деле ему хотелось послать Соку. Но крепко выразиться помешало понимание, что такая грубость обернется против него самого. Нужно было продержаться лишь еще один день. Сока обещала, что все закончится за три дня. Как оказалось, партнер другой расы хоть и мог помочь справиться с последствиями Пон-Фарра, но на это требовалось гораздо больше времени, чем обычно полагалось. Об этом МакКой узнал только спустя сутки, когда Сока разбудила его после долгого марафона, потребовав его приготовиться к следующему.  
      — Не хочу жаловаться, доктор Сока, — выйдя из ванной комнаты, сказал МакКой. — Но к следующему Пон-Фарру обеспечьте станцию наличием хотя бы одного вулканца мужского пола. Боюсь, что Ваши требования к партнерам слишком велики.  
      — Если хотите знать мое мнение, то Вы не удовлетворяете мои требования даже на половину, лейтенант. Поверьте, мне не меньше Вашего хочется закончить этот унизительный акт потакания низменным потребностям моего организма. Потому попрошу Вас больше не терять время и вернуться в постель.  
      Не утруждая себя хотя бы надеть халат, Сока прошла мимо МакКоя в кухню и вернулась со стаканом витаминизированной воды.  
      — Пейте. Ваше тело должно функционировать хорошо.  
      — Спасибо за заботу, — с сарказмом произнес Леонард, забирая стакан из ее рук.  
      Его невероятно раздражала манера Соки проявлять заботу о нем. Конечно же она делала это исключительно из собственной выгоды. Но то, в какой безэмоциональной манере это происходило, заставляло Леонарда скрипеть зубами. Прежде он считал, что Пон-Фарр делает вулканцев эмоциональными. Великое заблуждение, принесшее ему разочарование. Сока не проявляла к нему никаких чувств, даже напротив, всем своим видом показывала, что МакКой для нее не более чем инструмент. Секс-кукла, которая, к ее глубокому сожалению, требовала к себе чуть более чуткого отношения, чем техника.  
      МакКой нехотя выпил воду и проводил Соку безразличным взглядом. Прежде обнаженная девушка могла бы вызвать в нем какую-то реакцию, но сейчас МакКою становилось не по себе от мысли, что через пару минут они окажутся в одной постели. Об эрекции в таком состоянии не могло идти и речи. И все же ему пришлось лечь в кровать, чтобы наблюдать за склонившейся над ним Сокой. Он даже не старался проявить к ней хоть какой-то интерес. Тело не отзывалось ни на один естественный раздражитель, но Сока исхитриласс, чтобы заставить МакКоя возбудиться. Не обошлось без лекарств, и Леонард был только рад этому. По крайней мере ему не приходилось имитировать искренность, когда Сока прижалась к нему обнаженной грудью и подарила жаркое объятие.  
      Пока она удовлетворялась пассивным участием МакКоя, он только и мог думать о том, что больше никогда не захочет спать ни с одной женщиной. Безумный опыт секса с вулканкой навсегда отвратил его от желания видеть и чувствовать обнаженное женское тело.  
      К его счастью Сока не рассчитала дозу инъекции, и уже через десять минут сознание МакКоя погрузилось в эйфорию. Что бы с ним не делали и как долго, МакКой мыслями был так далеко, что едва отреагировал, когда все закончилось.  
      Видя его состояние, Сока не стала беспокоить МакКоя.  
      Как ни в чем не бывало она привела себя в порядок, надела рабочую форму и отправилась на станцию. Она наконец была полностью удовлетворена. О Пон-Фарре можно было забыть. Что же касалось МакКоя, то для него Сока оставила короткое послание, где просила его покинуть ее апартаменты сразу же после того, как он проснется. Ее мало волновало, в каком состоянии будет МакКой к моменту, когда очнется. Теперь он не представлял для нее никакого интереса.

***

  
      — Первый помощник Ухура на мостике, — отчеканила Нийота, едва вышла из лифта. Обведя мостик взглядом, она все-таки не удержалась и довольно улыбнулась.  
      Ей все еще было непривычно видеть за панелью связиста другого человека, и нет-нет, но иногда Ухура делала шаг в сторону прежнего рабочего места. И даже стоя по правую руку от капитанского кресла она поворачивала голову назад, чтобы убедиться, что это место кем-то занято. С ее перехода в должность первого помощника капитана не прошло и двух месяцев. Ухуре предстояло долго привыкать, но она уже знала, что в этой роли она на корабле пробудет долго. У Ухуры не было желания уступать кому-либо другому эту должность. Не ради вечной службы на вторых ролях она училась в Академии и так упорно обхаживала Кирка и Спока. Пора было пожинать плоды своей упорной работы.  
      Думая об этом, она прошла к пустующему в этот время капитанскому креслу и села в него.  
      — Лейтенант Кусков, доложите о нашем статусе.  
— ‎До прибытия на пограничную станцию не более трех часов. — Молниеносно отреагировал высокий навигатор, едва умещавшийся в стандартном кресле. — Мы идем с опережением графика.  
      — ‎Прекрасно.  
      — ‎Стоит сообщить капитану, когда мы будем приближаться к станции? — Он повернулся к Ухуре, но взгляд на нее не поднял. Этот жест огорчил Нийоту. Лейтенант Иван Кусков, чьему назначению на «Энтерпрайз» поспособствовало не только его завидные для навигатора таланты, сразу же заставил Ухуру обратить на себя внимание. Высокий, широкоплечий Кусков обладал прекрасной внешностью, свойственной славянам, и печальными серыми глазами. Он был похож на Кирка, только чуть менее амбициозный и более сдержанный. Хотя, думала Ухура, эта сдержанность была ему на пользу. При всей силе и росте, какими наделила его природа, иметь хотя бы в половину такой же вспыльчивый характер, какой был у Кирка, означало бы, что надолго он здесь не задержится. Что было крайне нежелательно. За последний месяц экипаж и так лишился своего лучшего пилота и троих навигаторов.  
      — ‎Нет необходимости, лейтенант. Капитан скоро прибудет на мостик. — лаконично произнесла Ухура, позволяя Кускову отвернуться обратно к своей панели. — Энсин Свенссон, следите за сообщением на дальних частотах. Клингонские корабли стали часто появляться с этой системе.  
      — ‎Вас поняла, — девушка с аккуратно зачесанными в тугой короткий хвостик волосами, теперь занимавшая место Ухуры, не меняя прежней позы быстрыми движениями переключила тумблеры и приготовилась слушать.  
      Удивительно, как точно оказалась подобрана обновленная команда: экипаж действовал словно единый организм, слаженными и отточенным движениями выполняя каждое указание. Командовать ими было сплошное удовольствие. Ухуре даже было жаль покидать кресло, когда двери турболифта открылись, и она услышала сухое:  
      — Капитан на мостике.  
      Поднявшись и обойдя кресло, Ухура облокотилась на его спинку и улыбнулась вошедшему.  
      — Рада видеть вас снова и в здравии, капитан Спок.  
      — Доложите обстановку. — Садясь в кресло, попросил он.  
      — Движемся согласно графику. Никаких происшествий в Ваше отсутствие не было. Как прошло общение с послом?  
      — Продуктивно.  
      — Никаких новостей?  
      — Если Вы имеете в виду, известно ли послу Споку о том, где сейчас находится сбежавший коммандер Кирк, нет.  
      Ухура не сомневалась, что услышит именно этот ответ. Даже если посол о чем-то рассказал Споку, то разглашать такую информацию прямо здесь на мостике тот не стал бы. Удивительно как быстро Спок вжился в роль капитана. Складывалось впечатление, что он только и ждал удобного случая, чтобы занять место Кирка и взять управление «Энтерпрайз» в свои руки.  
      — Энсин Чехов связывался со мной сегодня утром. — Ухура как бы между делом положила руку на плечо Спока. — Его состояние приходит в норму, хотя медики станции все еще считают, что его здоровье не позволяет пока вернуться на службу.  
      — Что ж, я с ними согласен.  
      — Чехов передавал Вам привет,  _капитан_.  
      — Надеюсь, Вы довели до сведения энсина, что я испытываю огорчение произошедшим с ним?  
      — Разумеется. Он не злится на Вас.  
      — Учитывая попытку суицида энсина, его перевод с корабля на станцию был единственным верным решением. Это ради его же блага.  
      — Думаю, он поймет это со временем. — Как можно мягче произнесла Ухура. Она знала, что Спок, несмотря на то, что был вулканцем, все-таки чувствовал вину за случившееся с Чеховым. Вслух о причастности к инциденту Спок не говорил, тем не менее его действия оказались красноречивее.  
      В отличие от нового корабельного доктора, он отнесся к попытке Чехова свести счеты с жизнью гораздо более чутко. И пусть истинные причины поступка навигатора для Спока остались загадкой, он предпочел озаботиться дальнейшей реабилитацией Чехова, когда как МʼБенга до последнего настаивал на том, чтобы его оставили на корабле. Военное положение обязывало Спока отнестись к ситуации со всей серьезностью, хотя иначе он и не мог. Он считал, что попытка суицида может повториться в ближайшее время, а потому Чехов представлял опасность не только для самого себя, но и для экипажа.  
      — Энсин Чехов обладает достаточно острым умом, чтобы согласиться, что его лечение вне корабля принесет больше результатов, — сухо ответил Спок.  
      — Многие офицеры испытывают в последние недели сильный стресс, капитан. Вполне закономерно, что Чехов не выдержал давления. — Ухура продолжала держать руку на плече Спока, все надеясь, что он посмотрит на нее, но тот не поворачивался, и лишь Свенссон, сообщившая о входящем сообщении из Штаба, заставила каменное изваяние, сидевшее в кресле капитана, хоть как-то зашевелиться.  
      — Переведите на мою панель, энсин. — Спок наклонился над экраном, вшитым в подлокотник.  
      Он уже знал, о чем будет это сообщение. И все же, прочитав его, едва сдержался от удивленного оха. Пусть эмоции для вулканцев были и не свойственны, но новости, которые он получил, были слишком… Предсказуемы. Едва ли не впервые в жизни Спок жалел, что обладает слишком безукоризненной логикой и умеет предсказывать события на несколько ходов вперед.  
      — Ухура, соберите старший офицеров в конференц-зале. — Спок, позабыв об открытом сообщении, встал со своего места и направился к лифту. — Мне нужно обсудить с ними нашу миссию.  
      Ухура не успела вставить и слова. Спок быстрее пули подлетел к открывшимся дверям и исчез из поля ее зрения.  
      — Что это было? — шепотом спросил пилот у Кускова, на что тот лишь пожал плечами — он впервые работал с вулканцами бок о бок и потому понятия не имел, что значило поведение капитана.  
      Понимая, что от нее зависит сейчас, как будут в дальнейшем воспринимать Спока, Ухура взяла себя в руки и объявила, что они продолжают свой путь в штатном режиме до будущих указаний капитана. Уверенный тон первого помощника заставил всех моментально вернуться к прерванным занятиям. Убедившись, что никто больше не смотрит на нее, Ухура сделала шаг вперед и заглянула в предназначавшееся капитану послание.  
      «Джеймс Кирк напал на конвой, переправлявший Кэрол Маркус на Каппа II. Экипаж судна погиб при попытке обезвредить Кирка, выжил один заключенный. ДНК Маркус среди погибших не обнаружена».  
      Ладони Ухуры вспотели, а в животе в тугой узел свернулось неприятное чувство. Кирк дал о себе знать. К худу ли эти новости — судить пока было рано, но по реакции Спока на сообщение не сложно было догадаться, что он такому скорому возвращению Джима не рад. Закрыв сообщение и пометив маркером повышенной секретности, Ухура покинула мостик, чтобы собрать старших офицеров в одном зале. Им стоило обсудить эту ситуацию и как можно быстрее.

***

  
      Цифры на экране сменяли друг друга так быстро, что МакКой даже не пытался за ними следить. Невидящим взглядом уставившись в монитор, он сидел за рабочим столом и периодически ударял пальцем по кнопкам, чтобы запустить новые расчетные таблицы. В голове стояла звенящая пустота.  
      Если бы прямо сейчас кто-нибудь подошел к МакКою и спросил, чем он занят — он бы не ответил. Леонард не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что за данные перед ним. С самого начала смены он выполнял все действия на автомате, даже не задумываясь, к чему они приводят. Даже время потеряло свое привычное понятие: МакКой не уходил на обед и не взял перерыв ближе к концу рабочего дня, когда кто-то заглянул в его лабораторию и спросил, не хочет ли он кофе.  
      Наверняка многие воспринял бы его сегодняшнее состояние как работу на благо общества. Когда еще в стенах этой станции можно было обнаружить настолько самоотверженно исполняющего свой долг человека?  
      Но МакКой не думал о том, как выглядит со стороны. Он вообще ни о чем не думал. Лишь щелкал по тумблерам и переводил метаданные с одного монитора на другой, когда очередной цикл вычислений был завершен.  
      Хоть как-то расшевелить его заторможенный мозг смогла тошнота.  
      Просидев весь день перед экраном светящего прямо в лицо монитора, МакКой почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает несуществующая волна. Нехотя он отодвинулся от стола и проковылял к раковине у двери. Все теми же автоматическими движениями он провел ладонью над датчиками, чтобы включить воду, и ополоснул лицо. Сознание немного прояснилось, и МакКой вдруг понял, что просидел за работой весь день: часы под панелью с кондиционером показывали двадцать три часа по субвремени. Его смена давно закончилась.  
      Стирая одной рукой воду с лица, вторую Леонард запустил в карман формы. Хотя тошнота исчезла, ему был необходим свежий укол. Последние дни и без того выдались паршивыми. Не хватало, чтобы головная боль его доконала, и тогда уж МакКою точно понадобится настоящий больничный.  
      Не успел он прижать стержень гипо в плечу, как в дверь постучали. Раздражаясь, что не может провести пару минут после инъекции в тишине, МакКой выкинул пустую колбу в утиль и подошел к экрану входной панели. Это была Маргарет.  
      — Только тебя здесь не хватало, — пробормотал МакКой, снимая блокировку.  
      — ‎Привет. — Маргарет буквально просияла, стоило ей увидеть Леонарда. — Мне сказали, что ты не вернулся со смены, когда я заходила в твой блок. Извини, что… Ну, я знаю, тебе не нравится, если я прихожу сюда во время работы. Но я… Я слышала, ты занимался каким-то проектом с доктором Сокой в закрытой лаборатории. Тебя не было больше трех суток, и я начала беспокоиться. Ты обещал зайти ко мне после работы, я приготовила ужин…  
      — ‎Да, прости, я забыл. Совсем забыл про тот ужин. — МакКою приходилось выдавливать из себя связную речь. Лекарство уже начало действовать. — Надо было предупредить тебя, но это было срочное дело. Из Штаба пришел запрос, сказали, что сыворотка не прошла аккредитацию. Сока. — МакКой запнулся. — Доктор Сока узнала об этом под конец рабочей смены, и ей пришлось вызывать меня, чтобы быстро со всем разобраться. Я так замотался, что совершенно забыл про тебя.  
      — ‎Она же вулканка, — кивнула Маргарет.  
      — ‎В каком смысле?  
      — ‎У них ведь другие биоритмы: им не требуется сон, еда, и работать они могут сутками напролет. От нее весь отдел вирусологов вешается. Она выставляет нереалистичные требования к их работе. — Маргарет придвинулась к МакКою и погладила его по волосам. — Ты исхудал еще сильнее. Жаль, что мы не можем подавать жалобу на несоблюдение трудовых норм. Она тебя загоняла.  
      — ‎Да уж, — согласился МакКой, некстати вспоминая жаркие объятия Соки. — Но не беспокойся, я в порядке.  
      — ‎Правда? А я тебе поесть принесла.  
      — Не стоило, Маргарет. Я тебе благодарен, но это лишнее.  
      МакКой отошел от нее, пытаясь заняться чем-то, лишь бы не смотреть на Маргарет. Ее присутствие действовало на МакКоя раздражающе. Он чувствовал, как внутри поднимает голову иррациональная злоба и желание причинять физическую боль. Отыгрываться на Маргарет за свое плохое настроение он не желал.  
      — Я не знала, когда ты вернешься, а ужин уже готов. Поэтому я решила… Может быть, ты захочешь поесть.  
      — Нет, я не хочу есть.  
      — Ты сегодня выходил из лаборатории?  
      — Не помню. Кажется, нет.  
      — Нельзя так насиловать себя, Леонард. Тебе нужен отдых.  
      — Я разберусь с этим как-нибудь сам.  
      — Что-то не так? — Маргарет с тревогой наблюдала за тем, как МакКой ходил по лаборатории, словно разыскивая потерянную вещь. — Я в чем-то виновата?  
      Единственное, в чем она виновата перед МакКоем, была ее неуемная забота. Возможно, она вбила себе в голову, что МакКою требуется ее опека. Кто знал, почему она тогда подошла к нему и заговорила, а после пригласила на ужин? Теперь это, казалось, не имело уже смысла, но МакКой все равно ощущал злобу, когда слушал ее высокий голос. Маргарет, сама того не ведая, заставляла МакКоя все сильнее проникаться к ней неприязнью.  
      — Я видела табели на следующий месяц. Нам выделили пять дней отдыха за переработку. Уж не знаю за что именно. — Маргарет несмело улыбнулась, когда Леонард повернулся к ней. — Наши выходные совпадают.  
      —И что?  
      — Думала, мы бы могли провести эти дни вместе. Если ты хочешь. Я не настаиваю.  
      — Нет, выходные мне не понадобятся. Сейчас у нас на носу серьезные испытания, не думаю, что это будет удобно.  
      — Да-да, я понимаю.  
      — Что ты понимаешь? — не выдержал МакКой ее кроткой речи. — Зачем ты сюда пришла, Марг?  
      — С-соскучилась по тебе. Мы не виделись несколько дней, и я подумала…  
      — Она подумала… Боже, неужели ты не видишь, что мешаешь мне?  
      — Прости, я не хотела. Обычно ты не задерживаешься на сменах допоздна.  
      — Похоже, ты решила, что хорошо меня знаешь, а?  
      Маргарет непонимающе мотнула головой, а в следующую секунду, когда МакКой подлетел к ней и сгреб руками, испугано вскрикнула. Лицо Леонарда мелко дрожало от едва сдерживаемого гнева. В каждом его движении чувствовалась грубость и желание поскорее заставить Маргарет заткнуться. Испуганная таким неожиданным проявлением агрессии к себе, она едва сдерживалась, чтобы не заплакать. Маргарет не понимала, чем заслужила такое к себе отношение. Ведь, как ей казалось, она делала все правильно. Не докучала МакКою лишними разговорами, была заботлива и не требовала в ответ такого же внимательного к себе отношения. Все, чего ей хотелось, ощутить себя хоть немного нужной кому-то. Быть любимой. Маргарет так хотелось быть любимой хоть кем-то. После того, как ее перевели на Кауп Гаэ, она так и не смогла ни с кем сблизиться. Появление МакКоя на станции позволило Маргарет возродить надежду, что она сможет завести отношения хоть с кем-то. Коллеги заслуженно считали ее аутсайдером, и Маргарет покорно согласилась принять свою роль, тем более что она практически не отличалась от того, как к ней относились на прежнем месте службы. Слишком наивная и не умеющая отстаивать свою позицию Маргарет всегда находилась под угрозой стать девочкой для битья. И так однажды и случилось, когда ошибка офицера, под чьим руководством работала Маргарет, унесла жизни почти полусотни мирных жителей одной из планет-колоний. Понимая, что дальнейшие разбирательства будут грозить ему смещением с должности, офицер уговорил Маргарет подписать документы на принятие новой техники, чей сбой и привел к трагедии. Она не догадалась, что стояло за этой просьбой, а когда на пороге ее кабинета появилась внутренняя полиция Флота было слишком поздно оправдываться. Офицер, сваливший вину за смерть десяткой людей на свою молодую помощницу, теперь исполнял роль начальника поселения где-то за сотни световых лет отсюда. А Маргарет только и оставалось мечтать о том, чтобы хотя бы через десять лет ей позволили улететь с Кауп Гаэ и, если повезет, устроиться служить в прежней должности где-нибудь в тихом месте.  
      С неба звезд Маргарет не хватала и прекрасно понимая, что с ее внешностью рассчитывать на толпы поклонников не приходится. И все же она хранила в сердце уверенность, что на ее пути однажды появится человек, способный по достоинству оценить ее готовность открыть сердце и одарить избранника любовью. МакКой казался именно таким человеком. Она сразу же ощутила в нем некую схожесть с собой. Как и сама Маргарет, МакКой пал жертвой произвола начальства. Всех деталей Маргарет не знала, да и не нуждалась в этом. Сердце подсказывало, что перед ней несчастный, но очень добрый человек, чьи рвения и амбиции так же оказались втоптаны в грязь. Она видела в МакКое не грубого и малоразговорчивого парня, а мягкого и ранимого, способного на понимание человека. Никогда прежде Маргарет не была так уверена в своем желании помочь и спасти кого-то от одиночества и непонимания окружающих. И, как казалось сперва, ей это удалось. МакКой был к ней добр, открыт и охотно проводил с ней время. Но она обманывала себя, не желая замечать очевидного. Как и прежде ею просто пользовались. Маргарет принимала банальное потребительство за искренний интерес.  
      Постоянно игнорировать очевидное все равно бы не вышло, но сейчас Маргарет, еще не готовая принять правду, чувствовала себя преданной.  
      — Я лишь хотела помочь тебе, — тихо прошелестела она, когда МакКой ослабил хватку и отпустил ее. — Я… Ты мне нравишься, Леонард. И я думала, может быть у нас что-то получится? Думала, что…  
      — Я спал с Сокой. — Сам не зная зачем, сказал МакКой. — Мы не проводили эксперименты, я наврал. Мы просто переспали с ней. Я изменил тебе.  
      — О, — Маргарет быстрым движением стерла слезу. — Она красивая. Я понимаю. Я ведь такая, — она развела руками. — Даже родители говорили, что я не найду себе парня. А я им говорила, что внешность — не главное. Что смогу найти того, кто полюбит меня не за лицо или фигуру.  
      — Ради бога, не начинай. Мы с тобой просто пару раз переспали и ничего более.  
      — Я сама согласилась, да. Но думала, может быть пройдет время, и я тебе понравлюсь. Это ведь не преступление, верно?  
      — Если думаешь, что мне станет стыдно, ты ошибаешься. — МакКой отвернулся от Маргарет, не желая смотреть на ее раскрасневшееся от слез лицо. — Если тебе хочется отношений или любви, то ты пришла не по адресу.  
      — Зря я завела этот разговор. Извини, я больше не побеспокою тебя.  
      Громко шмыгая, Маргарет покинула лабораторию.  
      Ситуация требовала, чтобы МакКой кинулся вслед за ней, извинился. Но ему было плевать на чувства Маргарет. Сейчас важнее всего было то, что лекарство подействовало и внутри МакКой разлилась легкость, от которой хотелось тут же сесть за работу и провести так всю ночь. Казалось, что он может в таком состоянии свернуть горы, совершить новое открытие, преодолеть непреодолимое. И к несчастью Маргарет все эти душевные порывы Леонарда с ней никак не были связаны.  
      МакКой еще немного походил по помещению туда-сюда, чтобы успокоить слишком разыгравшиеся нервы, и приступил к работе. Теперь движение цифр по экрану казалось ему медленным. Компьютер словно бы шутил над ним, выводя данные неторопливо змейкой. МакКою это не нравилось. Это совершенно не удовлетворяло его желания творить. Попытка усидеть на месте за внезапно ставшими скучными вычислениями продлилась совсем не долго. Уже через полчаса МакКой быстрым шагов направлялся в сторону испытательного полигона, прямо на портативном падде делая вычисления. Он вдруг наконец понял, чего именно не хватало разработке, которой занимался отдел, куда его распределили. Опыты в условиях стерильной камеры и расчеты были прекрасным способом понять, как будет работать препарат, но на деле проблему решить могли только живые испытания. МакКой был обязан испробовать последние удачные варианты препарата на живом организме. От нетерпения у него буквально сводило мышцы: у самых дверей на полигон пришлось остановиться и оперевшись на стену, перевести дух. Пока он пытался отдышаться — он так спешил, что не заметил, как перешел на бег — на другом конце коридора появилась Сока.  
      — Удивительно видеть Вас здесь в такой поздний час, лейтенант. — подойдя, сказала она. — Ваша смена ведь завершилась несколько часов назад. Что Вы здесь забыли?  
      — ‎Надоело переливать из пустого в порожнее. — На этой фразе Сока нахмурилась, явно не понимая значения сказанного. — Прогонять формулу через компьютер — неплохая идея, но лучше будет один раз испытать ее на практике, чем гадать, каков эффект.  
      — ‎Похвальное рвение. Не возражаете, если я понаблюдаю за экспериментом?  
      — ‎Вы — босс.  
      МакКой пропустил Соку вперед, а сам подошел к лаборанту, чистившему стеклянную клетку после очередного эксперимента. По размазанным мясным ошметкам на полу МакКой догадался, что это было очередное испытание низкочастотной звуковой бомбы, призванной в буквальном смысле разрывать жертв на куски.  
      — У вас тут остались чистые образцы? Нужна парочка, чтобы проверить сыворотку, — МакКой помахал перед носом лаборанта паддом.  
      — ‎Да, обратитесь к Лоре, у нас как раз новая партия долгоносых савак. Все здоровые.  
      — ‎Нет, животные не подойдут… Мне бы кого-то посерьезнее.  
      — ‎Ну… Доктор Деррек сегодня не пришла, так что у нас есть три свежих орионца и парочка терианцев. Утром перегнали из колонии.  
      — ‎Еще кто-нибудь?  
      — ‎Ну еще один телларит, но он выглядит так, будто уже как два дня сдох. Подхватил палочку Войба, не думаю, что он подойдет.  
      — ‎Да, не желательно, чтобы они были больные. Давайте тогда по одному орионцу и терианцу.  
      — ‎Идите к тридцать шестой камере, я сейчас попрошу, чтобы их туда привели.  
      Раскланявшись с лаборантом, МакКой поспешил нагнать Соку и повести к указанной камере. Пока они шли, внутренний воздушный переносчик уже пригнал все необходимые препараты к месту проведения эксперимента. Сока предпочла роль наблюдателя и встала напротив камеры, наблюдая, как МакКою помогают снять физические показания с подопытных.  
      — Я слышала, что к Вам приходила Маргарет, — голос Соки, измененный динамиком, звучал механически.  
      — ‎Да, приходила, не больше часа назад. Вы ведь не возражаете? — МакКой решил поддержать разговор, пока записывал данные вяло сопротивлявшегося исследованию орионца.  
      — ‎Устав не запрещает. Вы позволите задать вопрос, лейтенант?  
      — ‎Валяйте.  
      МакКой вколол орионцу успокоительное и принялся за сородича. С ним совладать оказалось сложнее: помогавшие МакКою лаборанты были вынуждены приковать терианца к кушетке и зафиксировать голову ремнями — не желавший стать подопытной крысой заключенный почти исхитрился укусить одного из них за палец. Сока со спокойствием наблюдала как терианцу от души врезали по челюсти, стоило тому громко выругаться, заявляя, будто медики — настоящие отбросы. Сока знала, что заключенные-терианцы склонны проявлять необоснованную агрессию, когда находятся на пороге эксперимента.  
      — Задавайте вопрос, пока он заткнулся. — МакКой повернулся к стеклу.  
      — ‎Почему Вы отказались от выходных дней, которые Вам с Маргарет выделили?  
      — ‎Мне не нужны эти выходные. Я предпочитаю больше работать, чем отдыхать.  
      — ‎Это ведь никак не связанно с событиями последних дней?  
      МакКой задумался и случайно пропустил момент, когда терианец громко харкнул, сплевывая ему прямо по грудь. Вязкая розовая слюна медленно потекла по ткани.  
      — Ну вот… Вколите ему две трети, думаю, реакция этого образца будет особенно интересна.  
      — ‎У меня есть имя, тупой ты ублюдок. Слышишь?!  
      — ‎Так о чем мы?.. — МакКой проигнорировал заключенного и вновь устремил взгляд на Соку.  
      — ‎Ваше решение отказать Маргарет в проведении совместного досуга нелогично. Разве Вы не являетесь ее партнером?  
      — ‎Иногда от общения с людьми устаешь. Думаю, Вам это знакомо.  
      Вытерев салфеткой слюну с одежды, МакКой забрал со стола поясную сумку и начал раскладывать образцы по отделам.  
      — Судя по Вашей осведомленности смею предположить, что Вы имеете отношение к сдвинутым графикам отдыха, доктор.  
      — ‎Я отняла у Вас личное время. Это было уместным.  
      — ‎Мы вроде бы решились сойтись на том, что Ваши люди больше не шарят по моим личным вещам. Или Вы решили вознаградить меня чуть больше за оказанные услуги?  
      МакКоя забавляло, как они открыто и при свидетелях обсуждали свой секс. Никто не мог заподозрить, какие именно услуги он оказывал начальнику станции. Вполне возможно, что они обсуждали какую-то рабочую услугу, а если и нет, то никому в голову бы не пришло, что вулкана могла бы спать с не так давно начавшим службу на Кауп Гаэ ученым. Даже сам МакКой, так легко и непринужденно говоривший с Сокой об этом, сомневался, а было ли между ними что-то или это одна из галлюцинаций, какие вполне могли посещать его из-за смены дозы лекарства?  
      — Я провела опрос среди коллег Вашего партнера. Другие исследователи отзывались о Маргарет в положительном тоне. Учитывая, что мое вмешательство могло негативно отразиться на ваших взаимоотношениях, я решил проявить чуть больше такта.  
      МакКой оценил широту ее порыва, хотя Соку о таком никто и не просил. Ее подачки жизнь Леонарда улучшить не могли, так то он не видел смысла в том, чтобы благодарить Соку.  
      — Совет: если вдруг захотите в следующий раз как-то поспособствовать моей личной жизни, прежде посоветуйтесь со мной, док.  
      Решив, что их разговор окончен, МакКой обратился к притихшему орионцу. Подопытный не отреагировал на вопрос о самочувствии, и это вполне удовлетворило Леонарда. Прежде всего ему было важно, как отразится сыворотка на физическом состоянии подопытных. Какие страдания им при этом придется перенести — было не его заботой.  
      Подключив датчики и выведя их на экран, МакКой сделал первую пометку. Предметом его исследований была стимуляция надпочечников у различных рас. Только на Кауп Гаэ МакКой понял, как Империя поощряла изобретение все более изощренных способов убийств. Истреблять расы и планеты с помощью кораблей в большей степени было не гуманно. Хотя о гуманности Штаб думал в последнюю очередь. Захват новых территорий требовал грубых мер, но какой прок завоевать и присоединить к себе систему, в которой не останется ни одного разумного организма, способного в будущем послужить на благо всей Империи? Не один десяток лет военные ученые бились над задачей создать оружие, способное не убивать, а порабощать. И желательно, чтобы при этом новые расы оставались разумными. Еще во времена первых контактов с вулканцами на Земле придумали отличный способ подчинять себе несогласных с помощью самых различных технологий. Но запрограммированные и безвольные зомби, как показала практика, пользы практически не приносили. Гораздо интереснее были те, чья воля была сломлена.  
      Бескровный способ войны так и не снискал большого количества поклонников в среде военных. Этому способствовали разные причины, основная крылась, конечно же, в самих представителях правящей верхушки Империи. Ни терианцы, ни другие, названные дружественными им, расы не обладали холодным нравом. Битва приносила каждому из них удовольствие. Кто-то кормил сражениями собственную ярость и эго, кому-то был приятен сам процесс. В конечном итоге никто из них не был варваром и потенциальному врагу на новых территориях оставляли свободу выбора: присоединиться к великой Империи добровольно или принять бой. Терианцы поделились своей философией битвы, оттачивавшейся веками, с другими расами. Если врага нельзя победить в честной битве, всегда найдется способ, как взять его измором. И именно над одним из таких способов и трудилась лаборатория, в которой работал МакКой.  
      Сыворотка, пока носившая порядковый артикул А-18, должна была влиять на надпочечники гуманоидных рас. Нарушение функции железы в кратчайшие сроки должно было привести к разрушительным последствиям. Организм получал ударную дозу кортизона, вырабатываемого надпочечниками, и постепенно переставал функционировать. Первые результаты применения А-18 по расчетам МакКоя должны были повлиять на сердце испытуемых уже через десять минут. Следом кора надпочечников начинала выброс тестостерона и адреналина в кровь. Сниженное давление и учащенное сердцебиение после кортизона способствовало задержке гормон и накоплению тестостерона. Вторая стадия удачного применения сыворотки приводила к неконтролируемой агрессии опытных образцов. Леонард рассчитывал получить эту реакцию уже через пару часов после начала эксперимента. Но важнее было то, что железа накапливала адреналин, что способствовало появлению бессонницы и усилению тревоги. А-18 должен был развивать паранойю, снижать концентрацию, а при продолжительном воздействии на организм, в конечном итоге приводить к мучительной смерти. В расчетной таблице МакКоя срок жизни зараженного А-18 должен был продлиться от пяти до шестнадцати дней. Подходящий срок, чтобы заставить сопротивлявшихся аннексии Империи планеты сдаться и принять неизбежное. Даже самые гордые и стойкие расы не смогли бы устоять перед А-18. Не каждый сможет наблюдать за тем, как его народ гибнет в гражданской войне ослепленный неконтролируемой агрессией. Особо пацифистичных же ждал неутешительный финал — смерть от болезней. А-18 имел множество побочных действий, среди которых МакКой без сомнений выделил обширный инфаркт, отказ почек, новообразования гипофиза и полное снижение толерантности к вирусам. Оставалось лишь довести формулу до идеала и передать А-18 в другой отдел, чтобы химики нашли способ бесконтактного заражения. Конечно, переработать сыворотку в газ или использовать при создании грязных бомб не легко, но это уже будет не забота МакКоя. Прежде всего он должен был вывести стабильный опытный образец, чья результативность превысила бы порог в шестьдесят три процента.  
      Для этого МакКою предстояло провести на полигоне не меньше недели. Он готов был принести подобную жертву, тем более что без Маргарет у него появилось еще больше времени. Теперь в здание общежития он возвращался только, чтобы поспать три-пять часов, сменить пришедшую в непригодность одежду и тут же кинуться обратно на полигон, где его ждали уже двадцать зараженных подопытных. Первые образцы — орионец и терианец, предназначавшиеся для экспериментов доктора Деррек, скончались спустя двенадцать часов. Если быть точнее, терианец забил до смерти своего товарища по несчастью, а через три часа сам испустил дух в ходе кровоизлияния в мозг. МакКой бы предпочел узнать, из-за чего мог скончаться орионец, если бы его не забили, но и такой эффект его устроил.  
      Впервые с момента перевода на Кауп Гаэ МакКой чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым. У него появились какие-то цели и стремления. Теперь это больше было похоже на жизнь, а не существование. Погруженный в работу МакКой все меньше желал возвращаться мыслями к своему прошлому. Воспоминания о службе на «Энтерпрайз» были слишком неприятными. МакКой по праву считал себя преданным и не единожды. От того, что он постоянно прокручивал в голове снова и снова события последних дней его жизни на корабле, легче не становилось. Но работа над сывороткой позволила МакКою отбросить обиду, оставив этот этап позади. Больше не приходилось убеждать себя, что он находится в нужном месте. МакКой действительно чувствовал, что именно на Кауп Гаэ его ждет признание и успешная карьера. Пусть у этой карьеры и был вполне себе обозримый потолок. По крайней мере, рассуждал МакКой, здесь его не ждет позорное увольнение, к которому привели постоянные междоусобицы Кирка и Спока. Спокойная и почти беззаботная жизнь, если не считать, что уже через пару лет у него появится целый ворох хронических болезней, которые скорее всего доконают его быстрее, чем МакКою будет позволено выйти на пенсию.

***

  
      — Я могу понять, что вы огорчены сменой нашей цели, тем не менее Штаб принял это решение, опираясь на наш опыт неоднократного столкновения с «М’Гханар». Наш корабль оснащен лучше любого из имеющихся во Флоте. — Спок ни на секунду не опускал головы и постоянно переводил взгляд с одного офицера на другого. Он желал видеть, что они понимают его и согласны с выводами, которые он сделал.  
      — ‎Но мы уже почти прибыли к границе. Не понимаю, — Скотти замотал головой. — Не первый раз нас мотают туда-сюда. Я знаю, что это не мое дело — приказ есть приказ — но создается впечатление, что им просто нечем заняться. Вместо того, чтобы дать нам одну цель и ждать, пока мы с ней закончим, они то и дело меняют планы.  
      — ‎Ваше недовольство логично. Я поддерживаю Ваше мнение о иррациональном использовании ресурсов. Но мы не обладаем всей информацией, чтобы составить общую картину и понять, насколько продуктивны принимаемые командованием решения.  
      — ‎Ну, а что насчет Кирка? Они сообщили, что он дал о себе знать.  
      — ‎Сообщение было не официальным, — Ухура опередила Спока, даже еще не раскрывшего рот. — Своего рода товарищеский жест, чтобы мы были в курсе происходящего. Джим для «Энтерпрайз» не незнакомый человек.  
      — Спасибо, лейтенант-коммандер. ‎Учитывая обстоятельства, при которых Кирка отстранили от должности капитана и понизили в звании, желание адмирала держать нас в курсе, закономерно.  
      — ‎Не поймите неправильно, капитан, но я беспокоюсь, как бы через пару дней нам не дали задание гоняться за Кирком. Знаете, такое занятие мне не по нраву.  
      — И я соглашусь с Вами, коммандер. Поимка Джеймса Кирка — задача службы внутренней безопасности, не наша. Потому прошу Вас сосредоточиться на нашей последней задаче и сделать все необходимое, чтобы настигнуть нашего врага. — Спок включил голо-карту квадранта и приблизил изображение к пятой планете в системе Менкар. — Некоторым из офицером известно назначение этой планеты. После поимки и суда над Ханом именно туда были направленны саркофаги с его людьми.  
      Новости о зафиксированном в соседней с Альфой Кита системе сигнале SOS застали Спока по пути на собрание старших офицеров. Данных было мало. Всего три коротких сообщения идущих подрят: сам сигнал SOS, слова «ромуланский корабль» и личный номер Кристины Чапел. Спок не помнил событий битвы при Тооу, о чем, разумеется, сожалел. Итоги сражения были сухо изложены в отчете, отправленном командующему Флотом. И несмотря на постыдность этого факта, Кирку пришлось отметить в рапорте похищение старшей медсестры корабля. МакКой настоял на этом. Он был убежден, что ромуланцы Чапел просто так не убьют. Спок эту ситуацию предпочел тогда не комментировать. Слишком много всего случились. А вот теперь ему прекрасно стало ясно, что МакКой оказался прав. Чапел была жива и все еще находилась на корабле ромуланцев, откуда по всей видимости, и был отправлен сигнал. Никаких других данных, подтверждающих чье-либо присутствие в системе, не было, но детали говорили сами за себя. Споку хватило пары минут на обдумывания, чтобы прийти к выводу, что ошибки быть не должно. Не сомневались в попытке ромуланцев выкрасть Хана и в парламенте, где несколькими часами ранее на срочном собрании было принято решение отозвать флагман с передовой и бросить их силы на обнаружение ромуланцев.  
      Спок понимал, что помимо ромуланцев у него лично и самой «Энтерпрайз» есть еще один серьезный соперник. Кирк. Но о том, где он и что собирается делать, пока ничего не известно. А потому Спок предпочел не поднимать этот вопрос на собрании, хотя коммандер Скотт все-таки заставил других задуматься о Кирке.  
      Собрание завершилось на тревожной ноте. Многим хотелось высказаться, но капитан не позволил офицерам впадать в уныние и подпитывать свои опасения лишними словами. Ухура дождалась, когда остальные покинут конференц-зал и обратилась к Споку, спрашивая, что он сам думает обо всем.  
      — Я уже изложил свои мысли. Не думаю, что новая миссия требует дополнительных обсуждений.  
      — Ты же понял, о чем я. Кирк просто так не оставит позорное увольнение.  
      — В таком случае ему стоит обратиться в Штаб. Решение отстранить его от должности капитана было принято мной, но последовавшее за этим увольнение не зависело от меня. Я лишь изложил все факты в докладе. И благодарю, что Вы содействовали честной оценке состояния Джима.  
      — Рада, что ты понял, на чьей я стороне. — Ухура довольно улыбнулась. — Не всем нравится твое назначение на пост капитана. Ходят слухи… Знаешь, тебе стоит быть внимательнее. Сулу больше не здесь, но те, кто поддерживал его еще могут дать о себе знать.  
      — Я учту.  
      — Сейчас подходящее время, чтобы собрать вокруг себя преданных людей.  
      — У Вас есть какие-то соображения на этот счет?  
      — Новые офицеры выглядят вполне надежными. Я уже говорила с Кусковым. Он назвал тебя крутым капитаном.  
      — Не могу сказать, что подобная оценка моих действий мне бы польстила.  
      — Это лучше чем «да чтобы мной командовал сраный вулканец!».  
      — Что насчет пилота?  
      — ОʼКоннер? Карьерист, похож на Сулу, но не думаю, что ты ему не нравишься. Скорее он примкнет к тебе, чтоб заслужить расположение, чем будет выступать против. Это хорошо. Лучше всего, чтобы на мостике служили преданные нам люди.  
      — Слаженная работа будет нам только на пользу, — согласился Спок.  
      — Если ты со мной согласен, то будет лучше, если ты переведешь лейтенанта Ватанабе. Они с Сулу часто обедали вместе. Не знаю, насколько они близки, но лучше перестраховаться.  
      — А что насчет отдела безопасности?  
      — Пока разобралась не со всеми. Но большинство поддерживают твое назначение на место капитана. Они довольны более четким распределением обязанностей и конкретизированной структурой заданий.  
      — Я знаю, что относился прежде к Вашим предложениям с недоверием, но спасибо. Без Ваших подсказок вступить в эту должность было бы затруднительнее.  
      — Всегда пожалуйста, капитан. — Ухура придвинулась ближе, касаясь бедра Спока. — Как я и говорила, Кирк долго не протянул на месте капитана. Если бы его место занял Сулу, то ни ты, ни я надолго здесь не задержались.  
      Спок успел привыкнуть к недвусмысленным касаниям Ухуры и даже успешно игнорировал ее флирт. Тем не менее долго продолжаться это не могло: терпением терианцы не отличались. Рано или поздно ему придется дать ответ на действия Ухуры. Отказать он не мог по одной простой причине: если Ухура не получит желаемое, то с легкостью сможет найти кого-то, кто станет более отзывчив к ее ухаживаниям, и тогда Спока могла ждать участь Кирка. Хотя вмешательство Ухуры в судьбу Джима казалось не очевидным, Спок трезво оценивал ситуацию. Он понимал, что обязан назначением на пост капитана не только своему безукоризненному служению на благо Империи. Ухура всегда оставалась в тени и предпочитала менее очевидную тактику. Из нее при должном опыте вышел бы превосходный капитан, и Спок ни секунды не сомневался в том, что однажды она получит этот пост. Может быть не на «Энтерпрайз», но это случится. А пока Ухура строила свою карьеру за счет других, предпочитая оставаться позади и играть роль серого кардинала. В поиске скрытого потенциала ей не было равных. И потому Спок всерьез начал задумываться о том, какую альтернативу он может предложить Ухуре вместо отношений.  
      Переступить через свою натуру он не мог. Однако чем дольше он убегал от откровенного разговора с Ухурой тем очевиднее становилось понимание, что других вариантов у него нет. Если Спок хотел сохранить место капитана и свою жизнь, ему придется приспосабливаться. Ухуре об отсутствие альтернатив у него тоже было известно. Именно поэтому она продолжала ненавязчивый флирт в ожидании, когда Спок поднимет белый флаг. Она умела ждать, хотя терпение было и не безгранично. Уж слишком многое Ухура положила на то, чтобы оказаться так близко к желаемому.


	15. Часть II. Глава 2. Грядут перемены

      Долгий путь «МʼГханар» к исходной цели приближался к логическому завершению. До сближения с системой, куда Империя упрятала Хана, оставались считанные дни. За последние месяцы Сейель проделала сложную работу, и ей впору было гордиться собой и своим экипажем. Тем не менее кроме беспокойства она не испытывала ничего. Ни радости, ни тем более гордости. И дело было вовсе не в том, что впереди после встречи с Ханом их ждал не менее долгий и опасный путь в родную Федерацию. Сейель волновало то, как легко и просто далась им эта миссия. Никаких неожиданных встреч с терианским флотом. Даже случайное гражданское судно или грузовой лайнер не попались им на пути. Словно кто-то или что-то вело «МʼГханар» по безопасному пути.  
      Сейель не верила в удачу, как и в то, что Кристина, быстро согласившаяся помочь им, специально указывала самый безопасный путь до системы Менкар. Но у нее не было ни единого факта, который мог бы подтвердить ее мысли по поводу заговора. Да и нужно ли было это кому-то? Сейель упрашивала свой разум успокоиться и принять подарок судьбы, благоволившей «МʼГханар» ради достойной цели.  
      И все же на сердце было неспокойно. Сейель чувствовала — скоро что-то случится.  
      Возможно поэтому, когда на пороге ее каюты появился раскрасневшийся и запыхавшийся Азан, она ни на секунду не потеряла свое лицо. Со свойственной ромуланцу стойкостью она приняла новости, что услышала от Азана.  
      — Эта дрянная терианская девчонка пыталась связаться со своим флотом. — Азан взмахивал руками, грозясь смахнуть с рабочего стола Сейель все вещи.  
      — Когда это случилось?  
      — Только что. Патрулирующий второй смены застал ее у связного моста. Мы пока ничего не нашли, но специалисты уже проверяют логи исходящих сообщений.  
      — Где она?  
      — Отвели в тюремную камеру, где ей было самое место с самого начала.  
      — Пожалуйста, Азан, успокойся. Мне сложно понимать тебя, когда ты так кричишь.  
      — Как можно успокоиться в такой ситуации?! — Азан замахал руками активнее. — Нам нужно как можно быстрее решить эту проблему.  
      — Дай мне подумать минуту. — Сейель наклонилась над рабочим столом и обхватила голову руками. — Сканеры зафиксировали присутствие терианских кораблей в этой системе?  
      — Нет. Но если она успела передать наши координаты, скоро сюда может прибыть весь их флот.  
      — Со всем флотом ты, конечно, перегнул. Где сейчас Таш? Ты связывался с ним?  
      — Да, как только он узнал, сказал, чтобы я немедленно нашел тебя. Он сейчас в тюремном отсеке.  
      — Отлично. Поднимайся на мостик. Пусть Сорак отслеживает частоты, на которых мы ловили сигналы терианцев. Если ты оказался прав, нам нужно быть начеку. Мы не можем провалить миссию, когда подобрались к Хану так близко. И пусть твои люди, как только найдут какие-то зацепки, свяжутся со мной.  
      — А что делать с этой терианкой?  
      — Я спущусь к Ташу, там и решим.  
      — Не надо было ей позволять гулять по кораблю. Я же говорил — доверять терианке плохая идея.  
      Сейель не стала отвечать Азану, ведь он был прав. Не стоило допускать, чтобы Кристина ее очаровала. Теперь за наивность Сейель мог поплатиться весь экипаж. Несуществующая проблема, о которой так волновалась Сейель долгими неделями, теперь стала осязаема. И только от скорости и верности принимаемых ею решений зависело: удастся ли «МʼГханар» выйти из этой ситуации без потерь. С Ташем она встретилась через пару минут после разговора с Азаном. Тот выглядел не менее встревоженно: по тому, с каким облегчением он выдохнул, увидев капитана, она догадалась, что Таш успел узнать от Чапел новые детали случившегося. Опасения Азана подтвердились: Чапел созналась, что посылала терианским судам сигнал SOS. Завершилось ли это предприятие успехом, она не ответила.  
      — Что будем делать? — Таш нахмурил брови, услышав этот вопрос.  
      — Для начала нам нужно узнать точно, что содержалось в ее сообщении.  
      — Ты думаешь, она блефует?  
      — Исключено. Никакой выгоды в этом у нее нет.  
      — Тогда нас ждут серьезные проблемы. — Сейель в волнении сцепила пальцы вместе и прижала к губам. — До Альфа Кита V рукой подать. Но если нас будут ждать там терианские суда…  
      — Только не говори, что думаешь развернуть корабль. Сейель, мы шли к этому так долго, нельзя, чтобы одно происшествие погубило всю операцию. Никто прежде не заходил так далеко. На кон поставлено слишком много.  
      — Знаю. Но я не могу рисковать жизнями своих людей. Если есть хоть малейший шанс, что нас ждет впереди ловушка, будет лучше развернуть корабль. Я не говорю, что нам обязательно вернуться назад. Но хотя бы переждать. Других вариантов я не вижу.  
      — Или мы можем перебросить всю мощность на двигатели и долететь до планеты быстрее, чем сюда прибудут корабли терианцев. Сейель, другого шанса не будет. Если мы будем терять время, выбирая другой маршрут, то можем просто не дождаться, когда представится удобная возможность. Как долго мы сможем дрейфовать здесь, скрывая свое присутствие? Ресурсы на исходе.  
      — Может быть ты и прав.  
      — Может быть? — усмехнулся Таш. — Я понимаю твои опасения, и не меньше твоего волнуюсь за успешность операции. Но тянуть дальше не имеет смысла. Либо сейчас, либо никогда.  
      Видя ее колебания, Таш по-товарищески положил руку на плечо Сейель и заглянул ей в глаза. Без согласия капитана он не мог отдать приказ снять с корабля маскировку, чтобы бросить все ресурсы на двигатели. Таш понимал, насколько тяжело сейчас Сейель дается это решение, и он бы с радостью избавил ее от этой дилеммы, если только мог. Но у него не было тех полномочий, которыми обладала Сейель, и потому приходилось ждать, теряя драгоценные секунды, чтобы она обдумала свое решение.  
      — Прими командование кораблем, пока меня не будет. Берите прямой курс на Альфу Кита, мы должны прибыть туда раньше, чем хоть один корабль Империи сможет добраться сюда.  
      — Слушаюсь, капитан.  
      Уверенность в отданном Ташу приказе исчезла, как только он убрал руку с плеча. Провожая его взглядом, Сейель ощутила внутри зарождающийся страх. Не в правилах капитана было ссылаться на чутье или интуицию, потому Сейель пришлось стиснуть ладони в луками и заставить себя отвернуться. Не стоило беспокоить Таша ничем не обоснованным волнением. У нее были иные заботы, гораздо более материальные и реальные. Какой бы патовой не казалась ситуация, прежде всего Сейель должна была сохранять трезвый рассудок. В особенности сейчас, когда она собиралась встретиться с брошенной в камеру Чапел. Сейель не думала о том, что ожидает услышать от Кристины. Вряд ли та раскаивалась или желала попросить у нее прощения за случившееся. И все же Сейель хотелось услышать, что это лишь недоразумение, а то, что передал ей Таш, Чапел сказала в запале, чтобы позлить помощника капитана, с которым у нее сложились плохие отношения.  
      Конечно же встреча с Чапел не принесла ей желаемого облегчения. Лишь больше укрепила мысль о том, что доверять терианке было самой большой ошибкой. Чапел держалась дерзко, даже вызывающе, несмотря на то, что ей разбили нос, когда вели в камеру, и теперь ей приходилось постоянно вытирать капающую с подбородка кровь. И все же Сейель не смогла до конца поверить в то, что рассказывала ей Чапел. В словах Кристины ощущалась фальшь. Терианцы славились своей ложью. Однажды Федерации пришлось поплатиться за веру в слова этих круглоухих притворщиков. С самого детства Сейель слышала поговорку, часто употребляемую отцом: чем круглее уши — тем меньше правды говорят. Но даже так она имела глупость довериться Кристине и теперь сполна пожинала плоды, слушая, как Чапел горячо клянется, что скоро от ромуланского корабля не останется ничего. Слишком громкие слова для того, кто уверен в своей победе, но Сейель уже не могла доверять своему чутью. Правда ли звучала из уст Кристины или это очередная ложь, чтобы запугать их — это не имело смысла, ведь Сейель уже решила, как поступит дальше.

***

  
      Опыты МакКоя увенчались успехом. В лабораториях Кауп Гаэ не первый день то и дело болтали между собой о новом протеже Соки, который быстрее прочих закончил свой проект и готовился поставить перед начальством готовый опытный образец, чтобы передать его на следующий этап производства. Самого МакКоя эта слава мало заботила. Он полностью погрузился в работу и едва замечал возникший к нему у многих интерес. Пересуды постепенно стихли сами собой: МакКой отвечал на вопросы о своем карьерном продвижении без особого интереса, а с Сокой на людях они встретились лишь один раз и то был случай в столовой, когда Леонард проходил мимо стола старших врачей станции и поздоровался с коллегами. Ревностнее всех за этими слухами следила конечно же Маргарет. Ее все не покидала обида за случившееся. Она так и не смогла понять, чем виновата перед МакКоем, и почему ему не хватило ее чистой и искренней любви, которую она так отчаянно хотела ему подарить. Пару раз она даже порывалась прийти к нему в опытный цех. За долгие одинокие вечера она успела смириться с тем, что виновата перед МакКоем и готова была просить у него прощение. Вот только храбрости Маргарет так и не набралась. Потому ей оставалось лишь наблюдать за МакКоем издали и слушать, как девушки из других отделов обсуждают внешность МакКоя, находя изъян в виде отсутствовавшего глаза очаровательным, а все более явную худобу привлекательной.  
      — Не понимаю, почему ты его бросила. — Посетовала одна из лаборантов за обедом, когда Маргарет без особого интереса гоняла по тарелке перезревшую фасоль. — Ну да, по мне так слишком костлявый, но ты же любишь готовить. Могла бы и откормить его. А так… Вполне себе приличный экземплярчик, получше уж некоторых.  
      — Ты про Уолтера?  
      — Ох, он меня так достал. Проходу не дает! Все бегает по пятам да спрашивает: «О, Луиза, тебе чем-нибудь помочь? О, Луиза, эти ящики тяжелые, давай я помогу! О, Луиза, ты сегодня в новой форме, она так тебе идет. О, Луиза, вечером обещают метель, давай я провожу тебя в академгородок». Будто у меня других забот нет, как слушать его причитания какая я красивая.  
      — Зря ты так. Найдет он себе кого-нибудь и перестанет бегать. Тогда сама поймешь, каким он был хорошим. Сама начнешь за ним гоняться.  
      — Ну ты и скажешь! — громко захохотала Луиза, привлекая внимание сидевших рядом мужчин. — Уж за кем бы я и погонялась так это парнем вроде Лео.  
      Марагрет поджала губы, услышав такое сокращение имени МакКоя. Ей не нравилось, когда подруга перенимала ее привычку и называла его так. Словно бы у Маргарет отнимали нечто очень личное.  
      — Тебе он не кажется уродливым? Помнится, ты всегда выбирала себе красивых парней.  
      — Ну да, я бы предпочла, чтобы у него было два глаза, — пожала плечами Луиза. — Хотя, если его повернуть правой стороной, так и вовсе ничего заметно не будет. Но разве же это главное? Говорят, у флотских хирургов самые ловкие пальцы.  
      — Никогда не слышала такого.  
      — И правильно! — Перевалился через стол крепко сбитый парень с лоснящимися бронзой щеками. — Самые ловкие пальцы, знаете у кого, а? У нас — инженеров. Да я тебе что угодно могу разобрать и собрать с завязанными глазами. И ойкнуть не успеешь, как я три крючка на спине расстегну одной рукой!  
      — Да ну тебя, Умар, — густо краснея, Луиза хлопнула его по плечу. — И вообще, нечего подслушивать, о чем девушки говорят!  
      — Ничего вы не смыслите в хороших парнях, вот что я вам скажу. Не глаза в них главное. И не пальцы.  
      — А что? — со вздохом спросила Маргарет, надеясь, что после этого Умар от нее отвяжется.  
      — Душа!  
      Душа… Да, у МакКоя она была. Только открывать ее перед Маргарет он так и не стал. Может быть и не зря. Кто знал, какие темные уголки в ней есть, и как глубоко придется искать, чтобы увидеть свое отражение? Ведь не зря же он был таким мрачным и нелюдимым, а с Маргарет без нужды даже парой слов не мог обменяться. Но теперь горевать по этому уже поздно: она никогда не узнает, что за секреты таила непознанная натура Леонарда, и что заставило его однажды закрыться, поглубже упрятав свою чувственность. Почему-то Маргарет не сомневалась, что у МакКоя была ранимая и открытая натура, но теперь от нее не осталось ничего. Только далекое эхо, которое она иногда замечала, когда МакКой смотрел на нее своим единственным глазом. Очарованная влюбленная натура Маргарет не желала замечать самообмана и продолжала с тоской думать, как у них могло бы сложиться все иначе, не допусти она досадную ошибку тем вечером. Она так и продолжала себя корить, уговаривая набраться храбрости и подойти к Леонарду, чтобы извиниться.  
      Она вновь погрузилась в рефлексию и не заметила, как возле столика появился предмет ее горестей. Луиза тут же перестала прикрывать лицо ладонью и широко улыбнулась МакКою, едва он остановился у стола.  
      — Привет докторам. Какими судьбами тебя к нам занесло? — Луиза вовсю кокетничала, пока Маргарет, еще не осознавая появление Леонарда, осторожно подняла на него взгляд.  
      — Да, привет. — МакКой одарил улыбающуюся девушку безразличным взглядом, длившимся всего одно мгновение, и повернулся к Умару. — Парни с полигона спрашивали, ты сегодня с нами?  
      — Конечно! Разве же я когда-нибудь пропускал вечеринку с халявным пивом! — Умар быстро закивал, выказывая полную готовность присоединиться к веселью коллег.  
      — Отлично. Тогда с тебя сам знаешь что. Парни сказали, ты поймешь.  
      — Ага. Передай, что все будет в лучшем виде, друг.  
      Умар прищелкнул пальцами, вызывая у МакКоя одобрительную улыбку. На Маргарет он так и не взглянул, словно бы ее вообще не было за этим столом. Такое поведение лишь еще больше укоренило мысль, что в их разладе виновата прежде всего она. Поняв, что больше так продолжаться не может, Маргарет вскочила со своего места и бросилась вслед уходящему в другой конец столовой МакКою.  
      — Леонард! — она буквально взмолилась. — Подожди, Леонард.  
      МакКой неторопливо обернулся к ней через левое плечо и словно изумился присутствию Маргарет рядом с собой.  
      — Извини, что задерживаю. Просто хотела извиниться за прошлый раз. Знаешь, я была не права. Не стоило мне так докучать тебе и требовать что-то. Мы ведь вроде как договорились, что у нас будет только секс. А я пришла и начала что-то тебе предъявлять. В общем я надеюсь, что ты не сильно зол на меня.  
      — Все нормально.  
      — Да? — в глазах Маргарет промелькнула надежда, но очень быстро погасла, когда она поняла, что МакКой говорит так, потому что ему все равно. Она могла распинаться перед ним, прося прощения, но Леонарду ее слова были не нужны.  
      — Все в порядке. Кстати, компьютер в нашей лаборатории шалит. После обеда пришлешь кого-нибудь, чтобы посмотрели? Меня не будет, поэтому пусть спросят у Смита.  
      — Да, конечно.  
      Маргарет вымученно улыбнулась МакКою и отошла. Эта попытка провалилась даже не начавшись. Пока Маргарет не находила в себе силы биться о стену безразличия, чтобы удостоиться хоть немного, но живой эмоции Леонарда. В конец концов он мог быть занят. Наверняка он спешил сесть за стол с коллегами, потому что хотел есть, а тут она со своими неловкими извинениями. Любой бы на месте МакКоя добродушно сказал, что не затаил на нее злобу, лишь бы побыстрее закончить эту беседу и сесть за обед. Конечно, успокаивала себя Маргарет, МакКой бы никогда не стал обходиться с ней так грубо и безразлично. Пусть их и правда по началу связывали лишь отношения без обязательств, но Маргарет нутром чуяла: Леонард тоже питает надежды на более крепкую связь. Иначе бы он не решился на такой отчаянный шаг и не поведал ей об измене. Если уж МакКой действительно считал, что между ними нет никаких обязательств, разве посчитал бы он, что Маргарет может как-то задеть известие о его интрижке с Сокой?..  
      Удивительно как далеко может зайти человек, желая выдать за действительность плод своих фантазий. Маргарет совершенно не замечала того, что происходило, выстроив свою версию событий. Но для нее это стало благом, ведь самому МакКою совершенно не было никакого дела до того, что чувствовала его бывшая подружка. Он ни на секунду не задумался о том, что заставило ее подойти к нему, а извинения Маргарет вылетели из головы, едва он сел за стол с эпидемиологами. На перебой они обсуждали, какое веселье их ожидает сегодня вечером в комнате отдыха полигона, и МакКой охотно к ним присоединился.  
      За то время, что он вел активные испытания А-18, Леонард успел сдружиться с парой офицеров, отвечавших за поставку опытных образцов для лаборатории. Среди них был начальник ночной смены — коммандер Килгор. Пожалуй, самой примечательной его чертой было то, что Килгор любил самолично проверять заключенных, присланных для опытов. Он предпочитал, конечно, женщин. Но из-за их маленькой популяции в поселении, привозили на полигон их редко, только в случаях, когда опыты требовали обязательного наличия второго пола. Но даже не находя среди прибывших на станцию женщин, Килгор все равно находил себе приемлемый вариант, чтобы скоротать тихую вахту за приятным занятием. Он не только пользовался своим положением, чтобы заниматься сексом с заключенными, но и всячески поощрял желание своего персонала снять стресс аналогичным способом. Готовясь заступать на новую смену, он с охотой обсуждал со своими подчиненными, как они проведут эту ночь. Именно в момент жаркого обсуждения грядущего веселья МакКой и подсел за их стол.  
      — Что скажешь, Леонард? Мы с ребятами думаем сегодня попробовать одну забористую дрянь. Знакомый, отвечающих за поставки положил маленькую посылочку для меня. — Килгор широко улыбнулся. — Я знаю, что вы — медики — не особо любите развлекаться подобным, но могу лично поручиться за качество. Теллариты знают толк в курительных порошках.  
      — Не знаю. Меня от дури в сон клонит. Не хочу пропустить все веселье, валяясь овощем на диване.  
      — О, об этом не беспокойся. Под водку эта штука дает отличный результат. Не захочешь даже присесть и на минуту. Поверь моему опыту.  
      — Не, если это говоришь ты, то я в деле.  
      — Другое дело. Слышали парни: Леонард с нами!  
      За столом громко загудели, одобряя решение МакКоя. На самом деле он с самого начала был не против предложения Килгора. Работа в усиленном режиме сказывалась на его состоянии, и даже коктейль из препаратов по собственному рецепту уже не так хорошо помогал ему. МакКою хотелось расслабиться и провести вечер в приятной компании. Ночная смена полигона под это определение подходила как нельзя лучше. К моменту, когда он закончил запланированную на сегодня бюрократическую волокиту, ребята Кигора уже собрались в комнате отдыха и решали, чья очередь первым остаться за панелью наблюдения. Хотя камеры с заключенными были надежно закрыты, нарушать правила и оставлять их без надзора Килгор запретил.  
      МакКой выбрал себе место под кондиционером и развалился в кресле, ожидая, когда ему нальют. Кто-то даже включил музыку, чтобы перебить разрывающие тишину полигона крики заключенных. Через пару минут на столе рядом с водкой оказался ящик с посылкой Килгору. Хвалясь отличным вкусом знакомого, сумевшего в обход проверяющим передать контрабанду, он снял крышку и вытащил прозрачный цилиндр с хромированным наконечником.  
      — Когда я был кадетом, один из телларитов на курс старше постоянно таскал в учебку эту дрянь. Помню, когда мы заперлись на этаже со старшими и решили устроить попойку. — Килгор вертел в руках трубку, будто рассматривая какую-то драгоценность. — Мы еще тогда не знали, что от его порошка дыма больше, чем при пожаре. Довольные забили порошка под самую завязку и раскурили. Вставило не хило. А потом прибежал дежурный и вставил нам еще раз за то, что устроили притон. Я как был в одних трусах и майке, так и выскочил с окна на улицу, чтобы меня не поймали и не отправили в штрафную группу. Отработки у нас в те времена были такие, что любой бой с клингонами покажется курортом. Ох и шума тогда было.  
      Рассевшиеся вокруг стола хором загоготали, представляя своего начальника несущимся в трусах через ночной кадетский городок.  
      — Телларита того отчислили, конечно, но связи с ним у некоторых остались. Кажется, он сейчас занимается… А черт его знает, чем он там занимается, свинорылая шельма. Вроде как решил бизнес свой открыть: торгует где-то в глуши своими волшебными порошочками на радость местных, ну и иногда на мою тоже. Ну, кто первый? Смелее, парни, я долго упрашивать не буду.  
      Один из сидевших с краю несмело поднял руку, и Килгор махнул ему, призывая сесть поближе.  
      — Первую затяжку делай аккуратней. С непривычки можешь моментально вырубиться. Пропустишь все веселье. Был у меня один: затянулся во все легкие, да так и провалялся всю вечеринку там, где вдохнул.  
      МакКой с легким любопытством наблюдал, как Килгор ловко откупорил цилиндр и потянулся снова в ящик, чтобы явить собравшимся тонкие трубочки с переливающимся в них перламутровым порошком. Надломив одну из них, Килгор наполовину заполнил трубку и повернулся к первому добровольцу.  
      — На воде или водке?  
      — А разница? — Парнишка смущенно зачесал нос, было видно, что он все еще не уверен в правильности затеи.  
      — Ну… На водке вкуснее. Хотя кому как.  
      — Давай на водке.  
      Не успел парень сделать выбор, как стеклянная трубка уже была заполнена резко пахнущей жидкостью и всунута ему в рот. Килгор мастерски обращался со своим прибором, у МакКоя даже возник вопрос: как часто они так собираются? Сам он не особо горел желанием начать вечер с телларитской дури. Водка, которую с собой принес Умар, была вполне приличной. Синтетический вкус жег горло, но она все равно была приятнее того, что последний раз пришлось пить МакКою на базе перед отправкой на Кауп Гаэ.  
      Пока Килгор держал подогреваемую с одного конца трубку у губ первого экспериментатора, МакКой уже в третий раз подливал себе в стакан. Пил он всухую, считая расточительством разбавление водки. Хотя некоторые из тех, кто сидел за столом, умудрились влить себе в стаканы еще и содовую с острым перцем. Кто-то явно тосковал по приличным коктейлям, которыми они баловались на Земле во время службы. МакКою тоже предложили наполнить стакан перцовой содовой, но он решил не экспериментировать.  
      — Смотрю, решили без меня начинать. — Килгор наконец отпустил побелевшего после нескольких затяжек бедолагу и посмотрел на разливающих водку по стаканам. — Хоть при начальстве то постыдились бы!  
      — Обижаешь, — Умар тут же оказался рядом с Килгором и протянул тому стакан. — За что поднимем первый тост?  
      — За нашего нового товарища. За Леонарда, парни! — Килгор с размаху ударился стаканами с МакКоем и залпом осушил свой. — Ох, в этот раз покрепче. Что ты туда добавил, Умар?  
      — Да все так же, просто настаивал подольше.  
      — Вот отлично, запомни это, — морщась, произнес Килгор. — Так значительно лучше. А теперь, раз уж ты с нами, Леонард, следующая затяжка твоя.  
      — Я не… — МакКой не успел закончит фразу — во рту тут же оказался обслюнявленный предыдущим курителем наконечник. Он попытался отвернуться, но вместо того, чтобы убрать трубку от него, Килгор прижал широкую ладонь к лицу МакКоя мешая дышать, и спустя несколько секунд Леонарду пришлось втянуть в себя густой дым. Спиртовые пары обожги горло и ворвались в легкие, отчего на глазах навернулись слезы.  
      В голове словно кто-то переключил тумблер и перед глазами потемнело. МакКой пришел в себя лишь спустя несколько глубоких вдохов, когда Килгор отошел от него, пуская трубку по кругу. Во рту пересохло, и пришлось еще раз опрокинуть в себя стакан водки, чтобы хоть немного вернуться в прежнее состояние. С громким стоном МакКой откинулся в кресле и вытер губы рукавом.  
      — Ну как тебе? — Над ним вновь навис Килгор.  
      — Забористая штука, — сипло пробормотал МакКой, все еще не в состоянии понять, надолго ли его отключило.  
      — О, говорить можешь, значит еще не пробрало. Ну-ка, дайте трубку сюда. У нас второй заход.  
      — Я так быстро не могу. — МакКой замахал руками, но Килгор был непреклонен.  
      — У нас тут намечаются девочки через десять минут, так что возражения не принимаются. Давай-ка, во всю мощь, как умеешь, парень. Под этим делом трахаться настоящая сказка!  
      — Да тебе под этим делом вообще все сказка, — в шутку отметил Умар, все это время стоявший рядом с МакКоем и поддерживающий его за плечо. — Лучше дай ему передохнуть. Первый раз же.  
      — Ты ему мать что ли? Леонард крепкий парень, у меня на таких глаз наметан. Эх, вот бы тебя ко мне, когда я служил на весселе… Таких ребят всегда не хватает. Вот скажи мне, какой черт тебя дернул в медицину пойти? Много она тебе пользы принесла?  
      — Я на Земле несколько лет работал хирургом, так что тут было без вариантов.  
      — Да переучиться долгое ли дело? Эх, не понимаете вы, где настоящие дела делаются. Давай, еще одну за оперативников.  
      Килгор бы не отстал от него, потому МакКой с охотой вцепился в трубку сам и сделал затяжку. В этот раз дым пошел значительно мягче, МакКою даже понравился легкий озоновый привкус, появившийся после того, как трубку раскурили как следует. Килгор, кажется, знал о том, что во второй раз курить станет легче, потому не стал возражать, когда МакКой, выпустив клуб дыма, медленно полетевший под потолок, затянулся снова. С каждым разом делать это становилось легче. МакКой уже ощущал привычную тяжесть в ногах, неторопливо заполняющую все тело. К моменту, когда трубка перекочевала к Умару, МакКой чувствовал себя настолько хорошо, что готов был просидеть в своем кресле всю ночь. Откинувшись на спинку, он задрал голову и стал наблюдать, как изо рта стоявшего позади него Умара клубится густой дым. Инженер умудрялся даже делать кольца и, отправляя их в полет, ударял ладонью по воздуху, чтобы их подбросило повыше.  
      Постепенно голоса перестали быть различимыми и слились в единый звук, убаюкивающий МакКоя. Он прикрыл глаза и прислушался к своему состоянию. Килгор оказался прав: присланная ему дурь вставляла так сильно, что через пару минут МакКой вообще перестал понимать, где находится. Музыка вторила голосам, рождая бесформенный шум, в котором МакКой едва улавливал обрывки чьих-то фраз. Он слышал как кто-то радостно объявил, что скороход с заключенными, присланными для завтрашних испытаний, уже прибыл. Килгор вместе с парой своих подчиненных на некоторое время исчез из комнаты отдыха, чтобы выбрать среди несчастных пару кандидатов для веселой ночи с пьяными офицерами. МакКой на это никак не отреагировал, даже если ему и хотелось заняться сексом, то точно не сейчас, когда под убаюкивающий звук старых песен ему разминали плечи.  
      Он даже не заметил, как Умар склонился к нему и мягкими, но уверенными движениями стал массировать напряженную спину. МакКою это нравилось. Он даже лениво улыбнулся в знак одобрения после вопроса, не раздражает ли его массаж. Первая волна эйфории сошла. МакКой все так же продолжал сидеть в кресле запрокинув голову, но теперь его сознание отзывалось на каждый раздражитель с молниеносной быстротой. Даже под транквилизаторами Соки он не чувствовал себя так. То ли телларитские порошки, то ли у Умара и правда были такие умелые пальцы, но чем дольше МакКой наслаждался массажем, тем сильнее в нем росло желание. Словно бы угадав его настроение, Умар стал все чаще возвращаться к шее Леонарда и дразнящими движениями поглаживать кожу за ушами. В какой-то момент этих действий для МакКоя стало слишком много. Порывисто выдохнув, он поймал горячие пальцы Умара, чтобы прекратить сладостную пытку. Еще чуть-чуть и о том, насколько ему сейчас было хорошо, могли бы узнать другие.  
      — Через двадцать минут у блока с криокамерами. — Раздался голос Умара у самого уха, прежде чем с плеч исчезли его крепкие ладони.  
      МакКой нехотя открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на отошедшего в сторону инженера. От одной только мысли, что его волшебные руки могли еще натворить, у МакКоя внутри все свернулось в тугой узел вожделения. Громче разума и истинных желаний в нем сейчас говорила только водка и телларитская дурь. Но МакКой был не прочь хотя бы на один вечер отбросить предрассудки в сторону. Тем более что от вида орионки, которую Килгор как товар на рынке стал вертеть перед собравшимися, у Леонарда в момент пропали хотя бы малейшие намеки на возбуждение.  
      Взглянув на часы и прикинув, как скоро ему можно будет уйти следом за Умаром, МакКой подлил себе в стакан еще водки. Орионку хватали за бедра, щипали и все норовили усадить на колени, а она даже не могла поднять головы. Был это ужас или она просто смирилась со своей участью и ожидала начала неотвратимого — никто не замечал ее поведения. Для Килгора и остальных она была лишь предметом. Инструментом для удовлетворения своих извращенных желаний с каждой минутой все сильнее клокотавших внутри. Кто-то от нетерпения даже подвывал на манер волка и по-животному кружил вокруг зеленокожей пленницы. МакКой без особого интереса наблюдал за этим танцем, в отличие от собравшихся, орионка не пробуждала в нем ничего. Он едва скользнул по ней взглядом, когда Килгор провел ее мимо, наконец передав самому нетерпеливому.  
      Едва сдерживая похоть, офицер на ходу расстегнул ремень и подтолкнул девушку к двери в склад. МакКой вновь взглянул на часы и поднялся из кресла. Его ждало нечто более увлекательное, чем совокупление с инопланетянкой на жестких ящиках в узкой каморке. От количества алкоголя и наркотиков его немного повело в сторону, и Леонард едва спел ухватиться за Килгора.  
      — Порядок, док? — Тот выставил руку, помогая МакКою не потерять равновесие.  
      — Полный… Пойду отолью.  
      — Возвращайся, я думаю взять еще одну цыпочку. Сегодня нам повезло: привезли троих, правда последняя совсем уж страшная.  
      МакКой пробормотал, что скоро будет, и целенаправленно пошел к входной двери. Но выйти из комнаты ему не дал громкий вопль, раздавшийся со склада. Громкий истошный крик офицера резко оборвался и повторился вновь, заставляя других повскакивать с мест и замереть в недоумении. МакКой медленно повернулся на крик и увидел полуголого парня, хватающегося за косяк двери. Не сразу поняв, что происходит, Леонард устремил взгляд на его пах, откуда по ногам быстро текло что-то багровое.  
      — Эта сука откусила мой член! — завопил офицер и сделал шаг вперед. Спущенные штаны волочились за ним, оставляя на полу красные разводы.  
      Словно по щелчку все стали орать и суетливо носиться по комнате. Килгор, словно не поверив истекающему кровью парню, кинулся в другую комнату. МакКой все еще не мог сдвинуться с места и продолжал смотреть, как лишившийся своего члена парень громко стенает и волочит за собой брюки. Он даже не догадался прижать руки к ране, чтобы остановить кровь. Багровые полосы все бежали вниз, пока другие офицеры, не понимая, что нужно делать, хватались за все подряд. Кто-то наконец догадался схватить оставленный кем-то на диване жилет и бросился к раненному товарищу, но остановился в метре от него, когда наконец разглядел, что творилось у него между ног.  
      — Черт, приятель, это дерьмово… — сделал он бессмысленно заключение и, побледнев, пополз по стенке вниз.  
      Наконец МакКоя словно обдало ледяной водой. Весь дурман выветрился, оставляя разум предельно чистым. Прекрасно понимая, что кроме него этому парню никто не сможет помочь, МакКой забрал жилет у осевшего рядом офицера и прижал к кровоточащему паху.  
      — У этой суки очень острые зубы. Черт, они у нее как лезвия. Понимаешь? Она откусила его. Откусила!  
      — Кто-нибудь может сбегать за носилками? — МакКой помог офицеру доковылять до дивана и усадил его. — Эй, парни?  
      Кто-то открыл дверь и выскочил в коридор, откуда сразу же стал звать на помощь.  
      — Черт, она же его откусила. Черт, черт, черт! — явно не осознавая, что происходит, запричитал неудавшийся любовник.  
      — Как тебя зовут парень? — МакКой повернул лацкан его форменного жилета и прочитал имя на нашивке. — Бредли, да? Слушай, Бредли, мне нужно, чтобы ты успокоился. Сейчас мы все сделаем, только дай мне пару секунд. Нужно чтобы ты успокоился. Ты уже потерял много крови.  
      — Мой член, он остался у нее. Она его проглотила. Она сожрала мой член!  
      — Да прекрати ты орать. Кто-нибудь может мне помочь?  
      МакКой силой подтащил к себе одного из оставшихся в комнате парней и объяснил, как нужно держать повязку, чтобы Бредли не умер от потери крови раньше, чем они затащат его на операционный стол. Весь перемазанный кровью Леонард выбежал в коридор, чтобы узнать, как скоро прибудет подмога. К нему уже бежали двое, толкая впереди себя каталку, на которой, судя по грязным перекладинам недавно кого-то препарировали. Как можно быстрее они переложили Бредли на каталку и повезли его в другой конец полигона, где дежурный уже открывал медицинскую смотровую. МакКою пришлось попотеть, чтобы остановить кровь и успокоить Бредли. Пришлось вколоть ему лошадиную дозу обезболивающих и сразу же начать готовить к операции. В смотровой не было нужного оборудования, потому МакКой попросил помогавших ему офицеров как можно быстрее связаться с медиками на базе. Бредли нужна была кровь и наркоз. Но у Килгора на этот счет было свое мнение. Когда он зашел в смотровую и увидел, как МакКой переговаривается с главным офисом, его лицо сразу же помрачнело.  
      — Что ты делаешь?  
      — Договариваюсь, чтобы они подготовили операционную. Нельзя же оставлять парня так.  
      — Нет. Он никуда не поедет.  
      — Смеешься?  
      — Останови кровь и пришей это. — Килгор положил поверх простыни кровавый сверток. — Его член. Пусть ребята приберут здесь все и вызовут уборщиков. В комнате отдыха словно свинью прирезали.  
      — Я не спрашивал твоего разрешения. Если не начать операцию в ближайшее время, он может умереть. И я не гарантирую, что с членом вообще можно что-то сделать.  
      МакКой аккуратно развернул мокрую от крови ткань и переложил еще теплый кусок плоти в криокамеру. Пока они с Килгором спорили и выясняли отношения, начнется некроз, и тогда Бредли может позабыть о том, чтобы ходить в туалет стоя.  
      Постаравшись не звучать слишком резко, МакКой последовательно объяснил Килгору свой план. Ему необходимо было убедить главу ночной смены, что без транспортировки Бредли в главное здание они рискуют получить к утру вместо пусть и серьезно раненного, но все-таки живого парня без члена свежий труп. И тогда проблемы у них будут посерьезнее, чем выговор за неуставное распитие алкоголя на территории полигона.  
      — Док, ты не понял. Я не дам тебе забрать его на базу. Ничего не выйдет. Он должен остаться здесь.  
      — Без вариантов. — МакКой категорично покачал головой. — Лучше займись тем, чтобы твои парни тут все убрали и протрезвели, пока к нам не нагрянули дежурные. Что с девчонкой?  
      — Еще дышала, когда я уходил.  
      — Ты ее убил?  
      — Нет, но хер она просто так отдавать не хотела. Потом спасибо мне скажешь. — Килгор похлопал бессознательного Бредни по плечу. — Ею займутся, не волнуйся, Леонард. Даже если откинется, за ними учет не строгий.  
      — Так чего сразу не прирезал как скот?  
      В запале МакКой бросил на пол тряпку, которой оттирал кровь от рук и побежал обратно в комнату отдыха. Не хватало, чтобы накурившиеся храбрецы устроили линчевание за друга прямо на месте. МакКой не беспокоился за орионку, скорее за то, каким дерьмом обернется ситуация в будущем, если ее убьют прямо там. Если и пытаться скрывать следы, то хотя бы нужно было вернуть ее в одну из камер и инсценировать неудачный эксперимент. Хотя бы с тем же А-18. МакКой мог это устроить, но не с растащенным на куски трупом.  
      А ведь этот вечер не предвещал никаких проблем, когда МакКой принял предложение Килгора расслабиться в приятной компании и выпить. Вместо того, чтобы сейчас обхаживать за углом смуглокожего инженера, Леонард был вынужден собирать по полу выбитые зубы и в срочном порядке готовить коктейль из своей вакцины и транквилизаторов. Даже идиоту с первого взгляда стало бы ясно, что орионка не сама себя покалечила, но МакКой в последнюю очередь думал о том, насколько правдоподобно будет выглядеть кинутая в пустующую опытную камеру стенающая от боли девушка. Ему хотелось хоть немного подчистить хвосты за собой, чтобы к моменту, когда сюда прибудет проверяющий отряд, у него имелось какое-то алиби. Ему нужно было выиграть всего лишь часа три — не больше. За это время он успеет вколоть себе пару препаратов, чтобы вывести из крови все токсины. А там пусть докажут, что он не решил просто заглянуть на огонек к ночной смене и выпить с ними чаю, пока другие заливались водкой и курили.  
      МакКою меньше всего хотелось получить за сегодняшнее выговор и оказаться на гауптвахте.

***

  
      Спок догадывался, что Ухура последовала за ним после собрания не просто так. И все же, когда он зашел в свою каюту и не услышал звука закрывающейся двери, Спок удивился. Обернувшись, он выжидающе взглянул на остановившуюся на пороге Ухуру. Жест вежливости: она решила дождаться, когда Спок повернется и официально позволит ей войти внутрь. Такой женщине не требовались разрешения. Театральность не входила в его перечень привычек, а потому Спок лишь наклонил голову вбок, как бы соглашаясь, что готов к присутствию чужого человека в своей каюте.  
      — Хорошая речь, Спок. Мне понравилось. — Ухура по-хозяйски откупорила бутылку с бренди и налила себе немного. Спок относился к алкоголю нейтрально, но решил не менять ничего в капитанской каюте после вступления в новую должность.  
      — Это было совершенно рядовое собрание. Не считаю свою речь чем-то заслуживающим особенного внимания.  
      — Ты хотя бы поднимаешь дисциплину на корабле этим. Как часто Кирк устраивал собрания? Раз в неделю? В две?  
      — У нас с Джимом разные взгляды на ведение дел, считаю бессмысленным сравнивать нас. Лучше скажи, что заставило тебя последовать за мной? Я забыл о чем-то сказать во время собрания?  
      — Нет. У нас ведь сейчас часы личного досуга, верно? Предлагаю провести их вместе.  
      — Зачем? — Спок будто бы удивился, хотя уже догадывался к чему клонила Ухура.  
      — Чтобы узнать друг друга лучше. Или чтобы приятно провести время. Назовем это, как хочешь ты.  
      Лукавая улыбка Ухуры заставила Спока разочароваться. Он все еще верил, что в этой женщине достаточно честолюбия, чтобы не быть такой откровенной. Но, похоже, он все еще не научился понимать терианцев без слов.  
      — Ухура. — Спок сделал шаг ей на встречу, но понял, что его действия будут расценены не так, как ему этого хотелось, и остановился. — Как бы неприятно мне было разочаровывать тебя, но я вынужден сказать это.  
      — Что именно?  
      — Я предполагаю, что мои действия прежде… Мое согласие на близость дало тебе надежду, что мы можем стать партнерами. Я поступил опрометчиво, позволив нам лечь на одно ложе. Ошибка, которую я совершил, отринув логику и не обдумав все возможные последствия, привела нас к нынешней ситуации. К ситуации, в которой я не имею иного выхода кроме как, возможно, оскорбив твои чувства, сказать, что проявленная мною слабость была лишь единичным случаем. Я не имею намерений пользоваться твоим расположением.  
      — Вау, какая длинная речь. И все это лишь чтобы сказать, что ты не хочешь со мной спать. — Ухура опрокинула стакан, выпивая все одним глотком и продолжила. — Я дам тебе время подумать. Не торопись, Спок, ты не знаешь, от чего отказываешься.  
      — Перспективы долгосрочных отношений с терианкой никогда не входили в мои планы. Так что я отклоню твое предложение отложить решение о нежелании связываться с тобой. Не знаю, утешит ли тебя то, что я скажу, но секс с тобой в некоторой степени принес мне удовольствие.  
      — «В некоторой степени»?  
      — В большей, если тебе требуется это уточнение.  
      — Как щедро.  
      — Я сказал это не для того, чтобы смягчить свои предыдущие слова. Это правда. Ты темпераментная женщина, и я понимаю, почему Кирк выбрал из многих именно тебя. Если тебе интересно, я никогда не одобрял его стремление к изменам тебе.  
      Ухура была близка к тому, чтобы запустить в Спока стакан, который все еще держала в руках. Ссориться с капитаном из-за того, что им не удастся переспать, она не хотела, потому постаралась перевести разговор на другую тему.  
      — Свенссон сказала, что ты распорядился отправить в Штаб прошение о переводе на корабль медика. МʼБенга не справляется со своими обязанностями?  
      — Это МакКой.  
      Не требовалось объяснять, что значили его слова. Ухура поняла все сразу.  
      Прошло достаточно времени с момента, когда МакКой покинул корабль, и ей казалось, что больше о Леонарде она не услышит. По крайней мере не в таком контексте.  
      Если бы она только могла предположить, что все так обернется… Ухура не знала, что бы она предприняла в таком случае, но не сомневалась, что подобное знание помогло бы ей помещать МакКою когда-либо вернуться на корабль. Сама мысль о том, что ей вновь придется делить мысли выбранного ею мужчины с МакКоем снова, вызывала у Ухуры раздражение. Леонард уже натворил проблем, когда здесь был Кирк. Кто знает, как подействует его возвращение на Спока. Тревожный звоночек грядущих перемен уже прозвучал и его эхо повисло напряжением между Ухурой и Споком. Ей эти перемены не нравились. Не только потому что Спок когда-то проявлял интерес к МакКою.  
      Она знала Леонарда достаточно хорошо и была уверена: случившиеся перемены на «Энтерпрайз» ему не придутся по душе. К тому же место главного медика занимал МʼБенга. Если МакКой вернется обратно, вряд и его устроит роль второго плана. Он привык быть в центре, привык командовать. Да и методы МʼБенги отличались особым садизмом. Они не сойдутся.  
      Ухура симпатизировала новому главе медицинского отделения и потому решила поговорить с ним. Каким бы статусом Спок не одарит МакКоя, МʼБенга должен был знать о том, что скоро на корабле появится их старый товарищ.

***

  
      Когда Ухура вошла в медотсек, там было тихо. Удивительно, как может быть безжизненно это место, когда корабль не ведет бой. Среди горящих холодным светом ламп и пустых коек МʼБенга выглядел как нельзя лучше. Словно древний кровожадный божок, ожидающий новый подношений.  
      Заметив Ухуру, он широко улыбнулся и встал из-за стола, чтобы поприветствовать ее.  
      — Похоже, ты не в настроении, дорогуша. — Он обнял Ухуру мягко, словно бы близкого друга, с которым давно не виделся.  
      — Разговаривала с капитаном. Спок хочет вернуть на корабль МакКоя.  
      — О, того медика… Он был вашим главой медслужбы, верно? И что же: Споку не нравится, как я исполняю обязанности.  
      — Думаю, он удовлетворен твоей работой более чем. Спок не говорил о том, на какую должность хочет вернуть МакКоя. Лишь сказал, что отправил запрос на его перевод.  
      — И это так тебя огорчило?  
      — Нет. Не только это, — Ухура тяжко вздохнула. Мужчины… Никогда нельзя быть уверенной в том, чего от них ожидать.  
      — Не хочешь выпить? Я бы налил тебе чего-нибудь, скажем, мартини. А ты бы поделилась тем, что тебя гложет. Как ты на это смотришь?  
      — Мне кажется, что Спок собирается вернуть МакКоя, потому что Кирка больше нет на корабле. — Ухура села за стол и взяла в руки предложенный МʼБенгой бокал. — До всего этого они с Джимом много спорили из-за МакКоя.  
      — Мне стоит беспокоиться?  
      — Скорее мне. Спок проявлял к нему интерес. Не явный, но настойчивый. В свете новой миссии я не уверена, что принятое им решение так уж хорошо.  
      — Признаюсь честно, служить под началом вулканца не самое приятное занятие. Тем не менее Спок довольно хорош. Я говорю это не ради протокола. Я правда считаю, что из него капитан лучше, чем из Кирка. Хотя я и не успел толком послужить, пока он был здесь. Спок смотрит в корень проблемы. И, как ты и сказала: учитывая нашу миссию, я склонен доверять решениям Спока целиком и полностью.  
      — Этот корабль прогнил под самый корень. Все пытаются подсидеть друг друга. Ты не застал этого, но поверь на слово: тут каждому хочется перегрызть глотку другому и устроиться на местечке потеплее.  
      — И тебе? — МʼБенга улыбнулся, смотря на строго сведенные к переносице брови Ухуры.  
      — Разумеется. Думаешь, благодаря кому Кирк так долго протянул на месте капитана, хотя совершенно не годился для этой работы? Да и от Спока я бы была не прочь услышать пару слов благодарности.  
      — Ты не так уж и проста… Но мне кажется, что ты все-таки зря переживаешь. За эти месяцы я не услышал ни разу, чтобы кто-то строил планы по свержению Спока или тебя. По-моему экипаж вполне устраивает то, что кораблем управляете вы.  
      — Возможно. Но как долго это продлится? Пора снова брать все в свои руки.  
      — Ты стала бы хорошим капитаном, если хочешь знать мое мнение.  
      МʼБенга как бы невзначай накрыл ладонь Ухуры своей, когда она поставила стакан на стол. Если судьба чему-то и научила его, так это тому, что нужно всегда держаться своих.  
      Черных когда-то сильно притесняли. Сейчас эти времена были давно позади, но настороженность словно бы въелась в сам код ДНК, и до сих пор оставались те, кто умудрялся приравнивать терианцев с другим цветом кожи к орионцам или телларитам. МʼБенге не довелось испытать на собственной шкуре подобного отношения, и тем не менее он предпочитал иметь дела с такими же как он сам. Ухура была ему симпатична. Не только потому что имела похожий оттенок кожи. Эта девушка всегда точно знала, чего хочет и никогда бы не отступила от цели, какие бы проблемы ей на пути не встретились. Если бы она захотела, весь Флот плясал бы под ее дудку. МʼБенга ни на секунду в этом не сомневался, а потому понимал: нужно держаться к Ухуре как можно ближе.  
      Разделив бутылку мартини с ней в этот вечер, МʼБенга так же разделил и ее сомнения в правильности решения Спока вернуть МакКоя. Грядущие перемены не оставили его безучастным и теперь МʼБенга терзался сомнениями: так ли правильно он поступил, согласившись на службу на «Энтерпрайз».

***

  
      МакКой шел на совещание с Сокой с тяжелым сердцем. Прошлая ночь выдалась крайне неспокойной. Бредли подлатать удалось, хотя он все еще находился в искусственной коме, чтобы приращение тканей прошло лучше. Девчонка-орионка, брошенная в камеру, скончалась через два часа, даже не придя в себя. Она отмучилась быстро и легко, в отличие от самого МакКоя, которому еще предстояло выслушать долгий и нудный выговор от главы станции.  
      В суматохе он даже позабыл о своих лекарствах, а вернуться в свои апартаменты, чтобы принять дозу, не было времени. И теперь кроме мрачного настроения МакКоя преследовали головная боль и ломота в костях. Он чувствовал себя, словно натянутая струна, готовая в любой момент лопнуть, стоит лишь неправильно затянуть колок. И больше всего МакКоя беспокоило то, что он может сорваться во время беседы с Сокой. А это грозило серьезными проблемами. Он не сомневался: услуга, которую ему не так давно довелось оказать Соке, никак не повлияет на ее объективную оценку. МакКой уже был научен горьким опытом со Споком. Для вулканцев симпатия и личные привязанности не значили ровным счетом ничего, когда дело доходило до серьезных проблем.  
      Некоторое время МакКой мялся перед дверью в кабинет Соки, не в силах подобрать слова, с которых бы следовало начать разговор. Найти эти самые слова казалось жизненной необходимостью. От тона, в котором начнется разговор, как думал МакКой, пока с силой растирал свои бледные щеки, зависело и то, какое решение примет Сока. Наконец он решился войти.  
      Вполне ожидаемо, что Сока, едва он пересек порог, устремила на него взор своих глаз. От нее можно было ожидать даже, что она проследила за всем путем МакКоя до ее кабинета через камеры и даже видела, как он словно трусливый мальчишка стоял за дверями кабинета, все не зная, как заставить себя войти.  
      — Мне доложили о состоянии офицера Миллинга. Вы проделали хорошую работу, хотя это не отменяет того, что предшествовало попаданию Миллинга на операционный стол, — снисходительно произнесла Сока. — Исходя из нашего общения я заключаю, что Вы достаточно умны, чтобы понимать, что именно Вас ожидает за нарушение режима станции.  
      — Готов понести наказание по всей строгости, как Вы того пожелаете. — МакКой старался звучать как можно более учтиво, а про себя тем временем проклинал всех и вся.  
      — Была бы моя воля, Вы немедленно отправились бы на гауптвахту на трое суток с последующими отработками. Я считаю это наказание достаточно справедливым. Ваше прямое участие в случившемся отсутствует, потому нет смысла прибегать к строгим мерам. Хотя в будущем бы я обязательно избрала бы более серьезные меры предотвращения подобных происшествий, если бы Вы оставались с нами.  
      — В каком смысле? — Мысли в голове путались, МакКою сложно было понять витиеватые речи Соки.  
      — Час назад ко мне прибыли документы о Вашем переводе.  
      — Моем п-перев-воде?  
      На лбу проступила испарина. МакКою очень хотелось понять, о чем говорит Сока, но мозг совершенно отказывался воспринимать любую информацию сложнее уровня диалога с трехлетним ребенком.  
      — Да. Ваш перевод. — Сока, кажется, заметила состояние МакКоя, и теперь выглядела озадаченно. — Вас переводят для службы медицинским офицером на корабль «Энтерпрайз». Тот самый, откуда Вас сюда перевели семьдесят восемь дней назад.  
      — Такое возможно?  
      Соке и самой не верилось в подобное, но факты говорили сами за себя: она изучила полученное распоряжение внимательнейшим образом. Ошибки быть не могло, ровно как и подделать такое распоряжение ни у кого не хватило бы хитрости. МакКоя отзывали с Кауп Гаэ, чтобы вернуть на прежнее место службы. Соке пришлось несколько раз в разных формах сказать эту новость, потому как сам МакКой явно не желал верить в то, что с ним происходило.  
      — Вы выглядите расстроенным, лейтенант. — Сока все не могла понять, почему МакКой ведет себя так. — Вы хотите остаться?  
      — Даже если бы у меня был выбор — нет.  
      — Вы странный человек, наверняка Вам это говорили. Признаюсь честно, я до сих пор до конца не понимаю, что именно в Вашем послужном списке пошло не так и за что Вы здесь оказались. Тем не менее хочу предупредить, что до отправки с Кауп Гаэ у Вас остается не более трех часов. Поэтому постарайтесь не витать в облаках и как можно более оперативно собрать свои вещи и быть в доке к пяти-пятнадцати. Лейтенант МакКой?  
      Он смотрел на Соку пустыми ничего не выражающими глазами. Леонард видел, как двигаются губы вулканки, но не слышал ни единого звука. Выпав из реальности, он очнулся лишь в своих апартаментах, когда собирал в сумку свои скудные пожитки, с какими его отправили с корабля. Все еще не понимая, что происходит, МакКой отложил свернутую футболку в сторону и сел на кровать. Прислушавшись к своему состоянию, он огляделся по сторонам в поисках использованного шприца.  
      Как он и ожидал.  
      Каким-то чудом МакКою хватило сил вернуться к себе и сделать инъекцию.  
      Теперь, когда он смог прийти в себя, Леонард заметил рядом с собой падд с выведенным на экран приказом о переводе. Сока не соврала. Его и правда возвращали назад на «Энтерпрайз». Неужели замучила совесть? МакКой в такое не верил, но ведь приказ — вот он — прямо перед ним. Значит, Кирку он был зачем-то нужен. Это лишь могло означать, что что-то в его голове все-таки встало на место. Или его окончательно прижали. МакКой не знал, что и думать. Впервые за долгое время он испытывал любопытство. Искренне неподдельное любопытство, сравнимое с интересом ребенка, изучающего мир вокруг себя.  
      Пока они с Кирком не встретились, у МакКоя было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать о том, что именно двигало Джимом в тот момент, когда он отправлял запрос на перевод. И как руководство решилось на этот шаг. Конечно, МакКой был не первым и не последним офицером, который покидал Кауп Гаэ не из-за сгубленного в конец здоровья. Но таких людей было мало. Настолько мало, что пилот шаттла, на котором МакКой улетал, долго изучал его бумаги. После продолжительного молчания он все-таки выразил сомнения тем, может ли МакКой покидать Кауп Гаэ. Это бы сошло за формальность, если только пилот не был так дотошен и недоверчив.  
      — Ну не знаю, — протянул он, почесывая коротко стриженный затылок. — Мне с таким сталкиваться не приходилось. Можно мне такие вылеты устраивать? Мне не кажется, что руководство это одобрит.  
      — Это твои проблемы кто и что тебе должен одобрять. Доктор Сока сказала мне прибыть в док к четверти шестого — вот он я. Она сказала, что в это время я отбываю с Кауп Гаэ. Мне плевать, кто полетит: ты или другой пилот. Я подошел к тебе, потому что шеф смены сказал, что ты свободен. Не хочешь лететь — не вопрос. Пойду и поищу другого пилота, но перед этим обязательно загляну к шефу еще раз и скажу, что ты не собираешься исполнять прямые приказы. Хотя вот оно — официальное распоряжение. Ты его видел.  
      — Не кипятись, приятель. Я просто говорю, что это странно. Ясно? Я не хочу проблем. И ты, думаю, тоже на моем месте бы засомневался. Садись в шаттл.  
      МакКой довольно ухмыльнулся. Стоило сразу припугнуть этого пилота разбирательствами с его начальником, едва он начал капризничать.  
      Закинув сумку на соседнее кресло, МакКой пристегнулся и взглянул в иллюминатор. Последний раз он видел заснеженную и пустынную Кауп Гаэ. Он искренне надеялся, что больше ему никогда не придется видеть эту планету и дышать ее воздухом. Он был рад покинуть ее. Не потому что впереди его снова ждала служба на «Энтерпрайз». Корабль, которому он отдал столько лет службы, вообще вселял в него мало радости. Слишком много плохих воспоминаний были связанны с ним. Но еще больший осадок оставили эти два месяца, что он провел на Кауп Гаэ.  
      МакКой так спешил убраться отсюда, что даже ни с кем не попрощался. Хотя виной тому была вовсе не спешка, а отсутствие людей, к которым МакКой успел бы здесь привязаться. Пока шаттл преодолевал притяжение планеты, выходя на ее орбиту, его мысли ни разу не посетило сожаление, что он не встретился ни с кем, прежде чем свалить отсюда. Кауп Гаэ стала лишь еще одним этапом в его жизни. Не самым приятным, но и не самым ужасным. Просто страница, которую хотелось поскорее перевернуть и больше не возвращаться к ней.


	16. Часть II. Глава 3. Новые друзья, старые враги

      Вернуться на «Энтерпрайз» оказалось быстрее, чем попасть на Кауп Гаэ. То ли так совпало, то ли МакКой и правда был очень нужен на корабле. За каких-то двое суток он оказался на перевалочной станции, расположившейся на одном из спутников Яу, откуда его прямым рейсом забрали на «Энтерпрайз». От возможности быть поднятым на борт корабля транспортаторным лучом МакКой решил отказаться. Несмотря на быстрое путешествие, перенес он его не так уж легко. Из ниоткуда у появилась морская болезнь и почти все сорок восемь часов полета к Яу он провел в попытке не заблевать салон шаттла. Мутило МакКоя знатно. Он даже в сердцах поклялся себе больше никогда не пить, потому что совершенно точно был уверен: ему нездоровилось после тяжелого похмелья, которое он прихватил вместе с багажом с Кауп Гаэ. И к моменту, когда ему сообщили, что «Энтерпрайз» вышел на орбиту спутника, МакКой был обессилен настолько, что едва нашел в себе волю добраться до следующего судна. Буквально ввалившись в шаттл, он даже не стал пристегиваться, а распластался в кресле с протяжным стоном. Следовало привести себя в порядок перед встречей с Кирком. Предстать перед Джимом в таком разбитом состоянии было ниже достоинства МакКоя. Но уже через минуту после того, как шаттл поднялся со станции МакКой понял, что может поступиться принципами. К горлу вновь подкатил тугой комок, но в желудке просто не осталось ничего, что могло бы выйти наружу, выставляя Леонарда в непристойном виде.  
      Ему повезло. Пилот, управляющий шаттлом, знал свое дело и вел судно так мягко, как только мог. Плавный ход немного успокоил разыгравшийся желудок, МакКой даже смог улыбнуться и поблагодарить своего посыльного, когда тот сообщил об удачной стыковке с «Энтерпрайз». И все же этот путь вымотал МакКоя. Ему не сразу удалось встать с кресла, а подобрав сумку, он ощутил как заваливается на бок. Нужно было первым делом наведаться в медотсек, чтобы провести хорошую реанимацию для своего организма — подумал он прежде, чем вышел из шаттла, чтобы предстать перед встречающими его офицерами.  
      К удивлению МакКоя, первым, кого он увидел, оказался Спок. У него была приготовлена колкая фраза для приветствия коммандера, но весь запал внезапно испарился, когда он заметил нашивки Спока. В замешательстве он пробормотал что-то.  
      — Выражаю радость от нашей встречи, доктор.  
      — А… А где Джим? И ты, ты теперь…  
      — Капитан, Вы верно поняли.  
      — Так значит «Энтерпрайз» теперь под твоим командованием, — МакКой кивнул, хотя в его взгляде читалась растерянность. Он все еще ожидал, что откуда-то из-за угла выйдет Джим и сообщит, что решил таким дурацким способом разыграть его. — Вижу, без меня тут многое изменилось.  
      — Джим покинул нас.  
      — Ты хочешь сказать, что…  
      — Нет, он жив. По крайней мере мы не получали новостей, доказывающих обратное.  
      — Ясно. Ясно. Да, — МакКой прокашлялся, от волнения его голос внезапно стал сиплым. — Вижу, ты отрастил бороду и сбрил виски. Новый стиль, капитан.  
      — А Вы не растеряли остроты зрения.  
      Спок говорил настолько бесстрастно и сухо, что создавалось впечатление, будто он не особо был доволен возвращением МакКоя. Но за напускным безразличием затаились мрачные эмоции.  
      От внимания Спока не ускользнула ни единая деталь. Он сразу же заметил болезненную серость лица МакКоя, его потускневший взгляд с впавшими глазами. И если бы Спок мог позволить себе проявить хоть немного эмоций… Он почти был готов подойти ближе, когда увидел исхудавшую фигуру выходящего из шаттла человека. Сложно было поверить, что прошло так мало времени. Он помнил, каким МакКой покидал этот корабль. И то, каким он вернулся назад, заставило Спока задуматься над тем, почему он не решился воспротивиться решению Кирка. Все это время Спок думал о том, какое испытание преподнесла ему судьба. Неоднократно его мысли посещали совершенно недопустимые для вулканца эмоции, но Спок говорил себе, что с достоинством перенесет это. Однако до сих пор он не думал о том, что его трусость стала испытанием не для него, а для МакКоя.  
      Лишь благодаря безупречной выдержке Спок смог вынести взгляд Леонарда. То были глаза не уставшего и замучившегося человека. Нет. Спок знал, что так смотрят те, кто потерял всякую волю к борьбе. Словно бы он встретил призрак из прошлого. Потускневшую со временем тень человека, которого мог бы когда-то приводить в пример и восхищаться.  
       _Мне очень жаль_.  
      Споку так хотелось произнести эти слова, но он понимал, что они ничего не изменят, а потому лишь сухо сообщил, что теперь каюта МакКоя занята другим офицером и ему придется заселиться в другой блок. Он понимал, что и без того позволил себе слишком многое, когда решил лично встретить вновь прибывшего врача, хотя вполне мог позволить другим офицерам заняться этим вопросом.  
      — Ухура введет Вас в курс нынешней миссии. Пока в Вашем присутствии в медблоке нет острой необходимости — можете отдохнуть и привести себя в порядок. Тем не менее советую не откладывать знакомство с Вашим начальником.  
      — Начальником? — МакКой не стал скрывать появившееся на лице раздраженное выражение, потому что шел позади Спока.  
      — Да, я назначил Вас первым помощником командира медицинской службы. Доктор МʼБенга надеется на Вашу помощь. Несмотря на то, что на корабле он не первый день, в свете грядущей миссии Ваша помощь будет неоценима для него. Поэтому я надеюсь, что Ваши амбиции не помешают Вам исполнять приказы доктора МʼБенги.  
      — С этим не будет проблем.  
      — Я в Вас уверен.  
      — Скажи честно, зачем ты меня отозвал с той планеты? — МакКой зашагал чуть быстрее, чтобы поравняться со Споком.  
      — Я не отзывал Вас с Кауп Гаэ. Капитан военного корабля не обладает подобными полномочиями.  
      — Ты понял, что я имел в виду. Зачем я здесь? Какой от меня толк?  
      — Я ожидал, что Вы будете в более приемлемой для нашей миссии форме, но тем не менее считаю, что Ваше состояние не помешает Вам исполнять свои обязанности.  
      — Не увиливай.  
      МакКой уже потянулся к плечу Спока, чтобы развернуть к себе, но тот сам обернулся.  
      — Так будет лучше.  
      — Для кого? — не удержавшись, усмехнулся МакКой.  
      — Время — лучший судья для этого.  
      — Удивительно, как быстро можно от тебя устать. Всерьез начинаю жалеть, что у меня не было шанса выбрать: остаться на Кауп Гаэ или вернуться сюда.  
      — Ваша каюта. — Спок предпочел проигнорировать резкие слова МакКоя.  
      К удивлению Леонарда, его новое место размещения было всего на четыре двери восточнее* предыдущего. Не так уж и плохо, если не учитывать то, что теперь он должен был жить прямо напротив Спока. Иронично. Ведь Спок так озаботился упоминанием смены каюты МакКоя, что Леонард уже было подумал, будто теперь ему придется спать на другой палубе или хотя бы в другом конце этого коридора.  
      — Ты мог бы просто сказать, куда мне идти. Я еще не забыл план корабля. — МакКой торопливо провел по панели двери ладонью, чтобы открыть ее. — А теперь, капитан, если не возражаете, я займусь Вашим первым приказом и приведу себя в порядок.  
      — Если не уверены, что можете приступить к своим обязанностям в ближайшее время, сообщите доктору МʼБенге.  
      — Я в порядке. Окей? Еще бы пару месяцев тебя не видел…  
      Последнюю фразу МакКой пробормотал себе под нос, но не сомневался, что острый вулканских слух уловил каждое его слово. Ну и пусть. Это меньшее из зол, которое могло бы ожидать Спока, будь на месте Леонарда кто-то другой.  
      — Доктор МакКой. — позвал его Спок, когда дверь каюты уже готовилась закрыться.  
      — М?  
      — Я уверен, что Ухура расскажет Вам обо всем, что произошло за время Вашего отсутствия. Тем не менее, насколько бы честна она не была, я хочу, чтобы Вы знали, что я сохранил отданную Вами вещь в целости и не показывал никому.  
      — Разве я оставлял тебе что-то?  
      — Карту Джима.  
      — Можешь выбросить этот хлам. Не думаю, что он теперь кому-то нужен. — Отмахнулся МакКой и нажал на кнопку закрытия двери.  
      Теперь, когда он остался один, ему срочно требовалось распаковать свои вещи и найти лекарство. Забрать с базы удалось мало, но на первое время, надеялся МакКой, ему этого должно хватить. Перелет отнял слишком много сил, а тут еще и Спок вцепился в него пиявкой. Неужели он был всегда таким болтливым — удивился МакКой, расстегивая молнию форменки, чтобы найти на плече подходящее место для инъекции. Теперь, когда Джима не было на корабле, МакКой понятия не имел: какая судьба его ждет. Остался ли у Спока прежний интерес? Скорее всего. МакКой слабо верил в его слова. Во Флоте служило множество достойных врачей. Какая бы миссия не ожидала «Энтерпрайз», Леонард не сомневался, на его место можно было позвать более подходящего медика. По крайней мере не одноглазого калеку.  
      Недовольно сопя, МакКой вогнал патрон с инъекцией в гипо. Вот ведь чертов вулканец. МакКою и без него хватало проблем, но теперь придется держать ухо востро. Не хватало, чтобы по кораблю поползли слухи, когда он только вернулся.  
      Поршень шприца беззвучно сдвинулся и МакКой застегнул молнию. У него в запасе еще было время, чтобы сходить в душ и сменить форму. А пока можно было прилечь хотя бы на пару минут и расслабиться. Он заслужил провести свой первый час после возвращения на корабль в тишине и покое.  
      — Как мне тебя не хватало, — довольно пробормотал МакКой, когда лег на кровать.  
      Матрасы на корабле были не в пример мягче тех, что предлагали офицерам, несущим службу на Кауп Гаэ. Вполне возможно, что у содержавшихся в бараках заключенных были точно такие же. Для адмиралов и те и другие были не более чем мусором, из которого еще можно выжать последние соки, перед тем, как окончательно выбросить на помойку. Несмотря на то, что МакКой убрался с той планеты больше чем двое суток назад, ему все еще не верилось в такое чудо.

***

  
      Свет вызывал боль. Проникая сквозь сомкнутое веко, он словно вонзался в мозг и растекался по нему горячими струями. МакКой попытался прикрыть лицо руками, но не рассчитал силы и вмазал себе по носу. Теперь боль стала еще более осязаемой, и пришлось подняться с постели. Он еще не успел отойти ото сна и потому не сразу узнал белоснежные стены медостека.  
      — О, Вы очнулись. Какая удача. — К МакКою тут же подбежал темнокожий медик. — Вам лучше лечь, лейтенант. Вот так, давайте, ложитесь. Я должен проверить Ваши показатели.  
      — МʼБенга? — МакКой с трудом вспомнил имя медика, укладывающего его на кушетку.  
      — Неплохо. Я полагал, что у Вас будут кратковременные эпизоды потери памяти.  
      — Как я здесь оказался?  
      — Лейтенант-коммандер Ухура нашла Вас в каюте без сознания. Вы не реагировали ни на какие раздражители, потому я перевел Вас в медотсек.  
      — Я помню, что заснул. — МакКой все еще не мог прийти в себя и вяло мотал головой, пока МʼБенга проводил над ним сканером.  
      — Заснули? О, если бы, лейтенант.  
      — Вы о чем?  
      — В Вашей крови обнаружены следы сильного психотропного вещества. Если и говорить о том, почему Вы не реагировали на попытки разбудить Вас, то я бы в последнюю очередь назвал это крепким сном.  
      — Обвиняете меня в чем-то?  
      — Раз уж Вы сами заговорили об этом… Мне будет значительно легче составить рапорт, если Вы назовете препарат, который использовали.  
      — Вы медик, вот и разберитесь, что это был за препарат.  
      — Я надеялся, что наше общение начнется с более удачной ноты, лейтенант. — Лицо МʼБенги выражало притворное сожаление. — В Ваших же интересах быть «на короткой ноге» с главным медиком. Вам не кажется?  
      — Еще пару месяцев назад эта должность была моей.  
      — На Вашем месте я бы злился не на меня. Сочувствую, но в том, что Вас лишили этой должности нет моей вины.  
      — Давай без этих притворных вежливостей. — МакКой грубо оттолкнул сканер от своего лица. Его тихое жужжание вызывало раздражение.  
      — Похоже, Вы в норме, судя по скорости реакций. Хотя я ожидал иного… Все-таки, когда перестанете злиться на превратности судьбы, поделитесь рецептом коктейля, которым себя накачали? Чисто профессиональный интерес, — поспешно добавил МʼБенга, видя, как МакКой снова хмурится. — В карту пока занесем… Занесем факт переутомления на фоне долгого перелета и перегрузок. Сойдет? Полагаю, Вам бы не хотелось портить свою историю болезни, едва Вы вновь заступили на службу к нам.  
      МакКой вяло хмыкнул. Ему бы стоило поблагодарить МʼБенгу за проявленную чуткость, но на языке вертелись лишь едкие замечания по поводу осмотра, а не пресловутое «спасибо». Кто бы мог подумать, что он так «отметится», едва вернется на корабль. В медотсек с передозом не попадали даже самые отъявленные любители баловаться всякой дрянью. Сколько их за время службы МакКоя тут побывало? Двое, может быть, трое. И те были конченные наркоманами, которых очень быстро и тихо перевели служить куда подальше. Офицеру Звездного флота претило быть зависимым. По крайней мере так гласил официальный устав. Каждый трактовал его по-своему. На Флоте-то и отношения были под запретом, хотя ни начальством, ни Штабом не возбранялось иногда снимать стресс при помощи секса. А уж с другими офицерами или работниками Благородных домов, где, правда, кроме орионок толком никого и не было, не имело значения. Так что многие охотно закрывали глаза и на то, что офицеры часто любили выпить или побаловаться чем-то другим, чтобы расслабиться. Служба у них была нервная, связанная с постоянными стрессами и переутомлением. Если солдат не найдет способ быстро и хорошо отдохнуть, на Флоте начнется настоящий беспорядок. А тем, кто уютно устроился на самых верхах, такие проблемы были вовсе не нужны. Потому даже отъявленных любителей потравиться всякой дурью не торопились увольнять. Просто переводили на работу попроще да подальше, чтобы не мозолили глаза. И тем не менее заиметь в личном деле отметку о пагубных пристрастиях хотелось мало кому.  
      МакКой своей невезучестью мог бы потягаться с любым инженером из периферийного обслуживания, которому довелось умереть в первую же атаку на корабль. Между ними то и разницы было, что МакКой еще был жив. Хотя он уже начинал думать, что скоро удача отвернется от него полностью и тогда можно думать о том, какие слова будут говорить о нем во время панихиды.  
      Пережив дотошного МʼБенгу, решившего, что сейчас самое время проводить полное обследование, на которое МакКой собирался явиться после того, как проспится, Леонард наконец смог вздохнуть с облегчением. МʼБенга пообещал, что статус пациента с него снимут скоро, но МакКою все же придется остаться на койке еще пару часов. Это время Леонард провел без особой пользы: пялился в потолок, да прокручивал в голове события последних дней. Как не посмотри, а на Кауп Гаэ ему было лучше. Вовремя оказанная Соке услуга избавила МакКоя от нужды объяснять местным медикам, почему в его крови можно обнаружить препараты, к которым он по долгу службы доступа не имел. А теперь приходилось словно какому-то мальчишке выслушивать нотации от МʼБенги. Им стоило подружиться. МакКой прекрасно понимал необходимость этого. Но пока МʼБенга вызывал у него раздражение. Значит придется наступить своей гордости на горло — заключил МакКой, когда выходил из лазарета. В конце концов унижаться больше было уже некуда.

***

  
      От Ухуры не ускользнуло, с каким видом Спок выслушал ее рассказ о МакКое. Конечно же она не вдавалась в подробности, решив, что припасет информацию о передозе наркотиками до нужного момента. К тому же МʼБенга пообещал ей позже рассказать все более подробно.  
      Спок был сдержан, но Ухура успела его изучить. Да и хмуро сведенные брови было трудно скрыть, хотя лицо Спока теперь практически всегда излучало мрачную сосредоточенность. Ухура знала, что Спок преследовал свои цели, когда подал рапорт о возвращении МакКоя на корабль. Что бы он там не говорил и как бы себя не вел, а МакКой все еще владел важной частью сердца вулканца. Ухура даже на секунду позволила себе восхититься такой преданностью. Ведь с МакКоем Споку вряд ли что-то светило. Этот убежденный скептик и зануда на все сто был гетеросексуалом. В этом Ухура не сомневалась. Если уж общение с Кирком не привело МакКоя к скользкой дорожке увлечения мальчиками, то Споку и подавно не дано привлечь его. Другой вопрос, что станет делать с этим сам Спок.  
      Ухуре категорически не нравилась идея того, что Спок рано или поздно перестанет удовлетворяться тихими и почти платоническими чувствами к бывшему главе медицинской службы «Энтерпрайз». Если Спок зациклится на этом, то перестанет обращать внимание на более важные проблемы. Капитан, которому нет дела до управления кораблем, плохой капитан. В Споке было много амбиций, он и сам наверняка не подозревал, насколько. Но если эти амбиции решат воплотиться не в нужном месте, то лучше всего избавиться от него. Ухура постоянно держала эту мысль в голове. Ей следовало быть начеку. Однако, прежде чем ей вновь придется брать все в свои руки, Ухура решила, что должна поговорить с МакКоем. Вполне возможно, что ей удастся склонить его на свою сторону. Все-таки они с Кирком были слишком хорошими друзьями. Кто знает, какие идеи посетят его голову, после того, как он услышит рассказ о том, что случилось с Джимом.  
      Как только МʼБенга сообщил ей, что Леонард покинул медотсек, Ухура незамедлительно отправилась в его каюту. Спок все равно приказал ей ввести МакКоя в курс дела. До системы Менкар оставалось не так много времени.  
      За дверью в каюту МакКоя Ухуру ждал полумрак и хриплый бесцветный голос Леонарда.  
      — Как поживаешь, Ухура? — силуэт МакКоя едва угадывался на фоне темной постели.  
      — Твоими молитвами.  
      — О, прости, я так давно потрошу людей, что в Бога уже и не верю. Так что помолиться за тебя как-то не успел. Слышал, тебя повысили. Ты теперь первый помощник. Прямо рядом с капитаном, как ты всегда и хотела.  
      — Я хотела быть рядом с капитаном не по долгу службы, но и это место меня вполне устраивает.  
      — Рад, что хоть кому-то нравится служить на этом чертовом корабле.  
      — Неужели так понравилось на Кауп Гаэ? — Глаза привыкли к темноте и Ухура наконец смогла пройти вглубь каюты, чтобы сесть в кресло, стоящее рядом с кроватью. — Мне казалось, что в этой клоаке нет ничего приятного.  
      — Как оказалось, даже в таком месте можно найти что-то приятное. Тебя ведь Спок послал? Он говорил, что у тебя есть для меня новости.  
      — Да, о Джиме. Все еще интересно? Он не протянул и месяца после того, как сослал тебя на Кауп Гаэ. Не сочти за комплимент, но, похоже, никто кроме тебя так хорошо не вправлял ему мозги.  
      — Следовало ожидать, что рано или поздно он свихнется окончательно.  
      — Верно, — Ухура согласно кивнула. — Когда мы получили приказ разворачиваться к границам Конфедерации, он закатил настоящую истерику. Не будь на мостике охраны, он бы точно кого-нибудь убил.  
      — И что же ему не понравилось? Мне казалось, он всегда мечтал хорошенько взгреть клингонов.  
      — Помнишь Моби Дика? — МакКой едва заметно зашевелился на кровати и Ухура сочла это за кивок. — Он возомнил себя Ахавом и приказал носом землю рыть, но найти следы того корабля в орионском секторе. Ему все не давал покоя тот снимок с буйка. Постоянно твердил, что это ромуланцы, что они отправились на подмогу Хану. Даже отправил несколько запросов в Штаб, чтобы Хана и его людей перевезли на другую планету.  
      — И как? Успешно?  
      — Да никто не поверил в тот бред, который он нес. А потом мы получили приказ о переводе на фронт. Мы и сейчас только с него. Жаль повоевать не успели.  
      — И что же за миссию нам подкинули, что пришлось уйти с границы?  
      — Сигнал SOS. Был получен рядом с системой Менкар.  
      — Почему не отправили туда Разведчик? Мы таким не занимаемся.  
      — Если бы все было так просто. Это ромуланское судно.  
      — Ромуланцы просят помощи? - засомневался МакКой.  
      — Нет. Сигнал был послан с ромуланского корабля, но нашим офицером.  
      — Кем?  
      — Чапел. — Ухура увидела, как МакКой поднимает голову с подушки и добавила, — да, она жива. «МʼГханар» идет прямым курсом к тюрьме Хана. Мы должны во что бы то ни стало предотвратить их встречу и по возможности захватить корабль в плен. Но это уже детали. Тебе они наверняка не интересны.  
      — Выходит, Джим был прав, а?  
      — Да, но кому какое дело, когда он объявлен в розыск. Теперь наш дорогой Джим является одним из самых опасных людей в Империи. Шутка ли: на него повесили нападение на офицера и дезертирство.  
      — На кого он напал?  
      — Сулу. Когда Джима отправили с «Энтерпрайз» на тюремную станцию для офицеров, Сулу вызвался сопровождать конвой. Похоже, что он хотел наконец свести счеты с Джимом и убить его. Покушение не удалось.  
      Ухура сделала паузу, понимая, что МакКою нужно время, чтобы осознать все. Наверняка для него такой исход не был удивительным событием. Ухура тоже ожидала подобного, едва только Сулу сообщил, что будет сопровождать бывшего капитана на станцию. Весь корабль знал, что это означало, но никто не остановил Сулу. Быть может к лучшему. Если бы не Хикару с его маниакальной одержимостью идеей убить Джима, то Кирк бы сейчас сидел в камере, в ожидании приговора. Два безумца нашли друг друга. Но удача улыбнулась только одному из них. Вместо того, чтобы убить Кирка, Сулу сам едва не лишился жизни. Плохая идея размахивать телескопическим ножом перед заключенным, с которым остался один на один.  
Кирку не составило труда отобрать нож у Сулу и освободиться. После того, как он убил остальных охранников и захватил в плен пилота шаттла. Никто точно не знал, что случилось дальше. Сулу, пролежавший на больничной койке несколько дней, с позором был отстранен от службы на корабле. Куда он делся, Ухура не знала. Его судьба не интересовала ни ее, ни Спока, которому подобный исход событий показался логичным.  
      — Что касается Кирка, то он не объявлялся несколько недель. В розыск его объявили, но понадеялись, что он где-нибудь погиб по случайности. — Ухура поджала губы, вспоминая о последних новостях. — Недавно он напал на конвойный корабль, перевозивший Кэрол. Ему удалось освободить ее.  
      — Похоже, дела у него идут лучше, чем у многих.  
      Неуместная ирония МакКоя заставила Ухуру передернуть плечами. Она ожидала, что он отреагирует на эти новости иначе.  
      — Без Джима здесь многое изменилось. Его уход сильно сказался на нас.  
      — В лучшую сторону надо полагать. Спок теперь капитан, а ты — первый помощник. Только не говори, что тебе эти перемены не нравятся. Джим многих тут не устраивал. И тебя в первую очередь.  
      — Я любила его. — Ухура с вызовом посмотрела на МакКой.  
      — Любовь к Джиму еще никого не доводила до добра.  
      Ухура не могла не согласиться с его словами. Любой, кто испытывал к Джиму слишком сильные чувства — будь то любовь или ненависть — в итоге оказался на грани. Кэрол за решеткой, Чехов попытался свести счеты с жизнью, МакКою досталась незавидная судьба ссыльного калеки. Даже Сулу едва не попрощался с жизнью и теперь наверняка где-то спивался, лелея свою ненависть и несбыточную мечту лишить Джима головы. Даже Ухура, получившая взамен своих чувств вполне выгодно обставленную партию, не могла похвастаться удачно сложившейся судьбой. Она лелеяла идею сместить Кирка с места капитана, но теперь, когда это случилось, она поняла, что и сама находится в невыгодном положении. Статус ее неприкосновенности ушел вместе с Кирком. Она больше не была женщиной капитана, за косой взгляд в чью сторону можно было лишиться не только места на корабле, но даже жизни. Джима больше не было, и это значило, что Ухура сама по себе. Получить протекцию Спока ей не удалось, а бывшие враги союзниками становиться не стремились. С большим трудом она смогла расположить к себе МʼБенгу и Скотти, но она не была уверена ни в одном из них.  
      МʼБенгу Ухура едва знала. Никто не гарантировал, что в случае бунта на корабле он не захочет предать свою новую подругу и не примкнет к кому-то более влиятельному. Для Скотти же не существовало ничего важнее техники. До Ухуры не раз доходили сплетни, глупые конечно, что Монтгомери заставали за неприглядными занятиями в инженерной. Кому в голову пришло следить за главным инженером вне рабочей смены — тот еще вопрос. Но слишком уж правдоподобно некоторые описывали пристрастие Скотти к технике. Чем его можно было подкупить и привязать к себе — Ухура не имела ни малейшего понятия.  
      Оставалось лишь уповать на то, что Споку в ближайшее время не придет в голову повторить судьбу Джима. Снова разгребать за капитаном Ухура была не готова.  
      Заметив на себе внимательный взгляд МакКоя, она вернулась мыслями к более насущным проблемам и предупредила:  
      — До сближения с Менкар не более трех часов. Спок не говорил ничего конкретного, но я надеюсь, что к моменту, когда мы встретимся с ромуланским кораблем, ты будешь на своем рабочем месте.  
      — Пока ты не ушла, можно вопрос?  
      Ухура пожала плечами.  
      — МʼБенга надежный парень?  
      — Вполне.  
      — Спок ему доверяет?  
      — Не больше, чем тебе или мне. Он же вулканец.  
      — Ну да… — задумчиво кивнул МакКой. — Можешь передать капитану, что я буду на посту к моменту, когда мы прибудем к системе Менкар.  
      Ухуре хотелось спросить, почему МакКой так заинтересовался МʼБенгой, но стоило приберечь подобные вопросы до более спокойных времен. Попрощавшись, она вышла из каюты МакКоя и направилась на мостик, где ее уже ждал Спок с известием, что на пятую планету системы Альфы Кита совершенно нападение.

***

  
      Внутренний интерьер Управления Военной Полиции поражал своей роскошью даже самого искушенного зрителя. Выдержанное в едином для государственных заведений стиле архитектуры Управление внутри разительно отличалось от ожидания посетителя. Едва переступая порог здания, любой, кого сюда привел долг службы, невольно замирал и восхищенным взглядом оглядывал стены с темными всполохами света, проникающими внутрь через высокие мозаичные окна с каленным стеклом. Каждая рама представляла собой настоящее произведение искусства, навсегда запечатлев момент величия Империи. Первый успешный полет к новым мирам и первая победа над инопланетным врагом, подписание мирного договора с вулканцами и капитуляция орионцев, одна из первых и важных встреч с клингонскими судами — стараниями стекольщиков, создававших витражи Управления, ни одно событие, умножившее величие Терианской Империи не осталось без внимания. Солнце дробилось и, проходя сквозь темные сапфировые горизонты космоса, пронзаемого охровыми вспышками взрывов и темно-красными лучами лазеров, ложилось на стены, где сражения и победы терианцев окрашивались в золотистый благодаря кропотливой работе дизайнеров, потративший не один час на то, чтобы любой, кто попадал в Управление, сполна ощутил величие этого места. Поталь тонким слоем покрывала стены холла и коридоров, и попав в скромно обставленный кабинет заместителя главы Военной полиции Сулу испытал замешательство. После до неприличного роскошных коридоров, по которым он шел сюда, кабинет Де Лоран выглядел как обитель аскета.  
      В легком смятении он сел в кресло, когда Валенсия коротким жестом пригласила его приблизиться к столу.  
      — Полагаю, Вы были удивлены, получив мое письмо.  
      — Думаю, не каждый новый работник Управления удостаивался аудиенции у Вас.  
      — На то, чтобы пригласить Вас сюда были свои причины. Я читала Ваше личное дело, и то, что я скажу, для Вас не будет новостью. Вам ведь уже известно о недавнем происшествии с ИСС «Аркона»? Во время перевозки заключенных к Каппе II на судно было совершенно нападение. Убиты все члены экипажа, конвой, заключенные. Все кроме одного. Его уже допросили и переправили на планету.  
      — Кирк. — Лицо Сулу исказилось гримасой ненависти, а не так давно полученный шрам во всю правую щеку налился багровым цветом.  
      — Да. Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Дезертир и диссидент, являющийся на данный момент одним из самых опасных преступников Терианской Империи, чья поимка несомненно лежит на наших плечах.  
      — Что-нибудь известно о том, куда он направился?  
      — После того, как он освободил и забрал с собой заключенную Маркус, судно, на котором он предположительно перемещается, было замечено рядом с Цартус.  
      — Что за судно?  
      — Это торговый корабль, принадлежащий компании по грузовым перевозкам Гарри Мадда. Он ведь знаком Вам?  
      — Да, мы участвовали в подавлении мятежа на Денеб V, где располагается штаб-квартира его компании. Он помогает Кирку?  
      — Возможно. Ордер на его арест получен, но пока найти Мадда не удалось.  
      — Не исключено, что Кирк его убил.  
      — Они были не в ладах?  
      — Мадд из тех людей, которых называют… Пацифистами. Он не сторонник насилия и в некотором смысле его можно назвать коммунистом. Методы устранения мятежа, к которым мы прибегли, показались Мадду слишком грубыми. Он поставил Кирку ультиматум. В общем, расстались мы не на самой дружелюбной ноте. Не думаю, что Мадд поменял свое мнение и согласился помогать Кирку добровольно. Не удивлюсь, если очень скоро Вы найдете Мадда со вспоротым брюхом где-нибудь на шахтах Денеб V.  
      — Это будет лучший для него исход. Если Мадд жив и выяснится, что он помогал Кирку в организации побега Маркус, его ждет тюрьма. — Де Лоран подвинула лежавший перед ней падд к Сулу. — Наши агенты склонны полагать, что у Кирка на Цартус есть люди. Пока не ясно, что он замышляет. Мы можем опираться лишь на слухи. Его не устроило увольнение с корабля, верно?  
      — Могу лично подтвердить это. — Сулу провел пальцами по шраму. — Если хотите знать мое мнение, то Кирку вообще не следовало никогда давать этот корабль.  
      — Система не безупречна. К моему великому сожалению, те, кто сидит в Штабе Флота плохо понимают проблему устаревших критериев отбора кадров. Но сейчас не об этом. Вы знаете Кирка давно.  
      — С первого курса Академии, — подтвердил Сулу.  
      — Ваши знания могут нам пригодиться. Хотя Вы новый агент, я считаю Вашу кандидатуру лучшей.  
      — Для чего?  
      — Для того, чтобы возглавить группу по поимке Кирка. Пока этот человек на свободе, агент Сулу, люди Империи в опасности. Мы должны найти и уничтожить Кирка и как можно скорее. Это не вопрос чести Управления, это вопрос безопасности наших граждан. Мы вступили в войну с Конфедерацией, но скоро — я надеюсь, что скоро — мы сможем одержать победу над этим врагом. Все силы и внимание Флота брошены на то, чтобы прижать этих гнусных существ и навсегда покончить с угрозой, которую они представляют. Но истинный враг находится не там. — Де Лоран указала на карту бета-сектора, украшавшую потолок ее кабинета. — Он здесь — среди нас, в самом сердце Империи. Мы уже были на грани хаоса, в который нас мог ввергнуть Хан, если бы ему удалось саботировать Штаб в Сан-Франциско. Но, увы, Парламент не понимает, насколько опасны люди, которых мы ловим. Они считают, что даже такой отъявленный преступник как Кирк не заслуживает их внимания. Я хочу, чтобы Вы, агент Сулу, принесли мне его голову и положили на этот стол. Пока Кирк на свободе мы не можем гарантировать спокойствие и безопасность мирных жителей. Если он возомнит себя вторым Ханом, проблем не избежать.  
      — С превеликим удовольствием возьмусь за это дело.  
      — Мне не нужно, чтобы Вы предъявляли ему ордер, не нужны доказательства и улики. И я не прошу поймать его живым. Все, что от Вас требуется: найти и уничтожить этого человека. В Вашем распоряжении все доступные Управлению ресурсы. На Ваш личный номер уже выслали все имеющиеся на данный момент материалы по делу Кирка. Но учтите, в случае провала не сносить Вам головы.  
      — Я понял Вас.  
      Сулу готов был прямо сейчас выскочить из кабинета Де Лоран и броситься исполнять полученный приказ. Он ждал этого момента, ждал, когда ему позволят официально заняться поимкой Кирка. Ради этого он и пришел в Управление. Ради возможности иметь все возможные ресурсы и условия, чтобы найти и убить того, кто превратил его блестящую карьеру на Флоте в прах. Даже если бы Сулу не получил в ближайшие недели приказа, он готов был выступить с личной инициативой, предложив свою кандидатуру на роль личного охотника за головой Кирка. Он жаждал расправы, жаждал отмщения за все те беды, которые пережил, пока служил под командованием Кирка. Теперь у Сулу была не только возможность убить Кирка — он получил прямой приказ об этом.  
      Покинув здание Управления, Сулу сразу же отправился в доки Сан-Франциско, откуда его и еще семерых агентов военной полиции доставили на борт «Домино» — одного из лучших корветов Империи. Быстрый, подвижный корабль, построенный по вулканским технологиям обладал неоспоримым преимуществом перед военными крейсерами: для управления судном требовалось не больше четырех человек экипажа. При малых габаритах, которыми обладал «Домино», он легко мог развивать скорость до варп-5, что превращало его в один из самых быстроходных легких военных судов Флота.  
      Сулу предпочел изучить доступные ему материалы по Кирку в пути и сразу же отдал приказ следовать прямым курсом на Цартус. Он не желал терять ни минуты, уверенный, что слухи о возможном нахождении Кирка в системе Пилин окажутся более чем правдивы. Почуяв добычу, он как охотничий пес бросился по следам и готов был преследовать Кирка без устали. Один раз он уже упустил возможность убить Джима. Больше Сулу такую ошибку совершать не собирался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *подразумевается использование сторон света как направлений. Восточнее т.е. правее. Это не ошибка  
> Ждут продолжения: 12 ждут


End file.
